Én, mint bájitalmester?
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Minden egy viharos éjszakán kezdődött a főhadiszálláson... egy beszélgetéssel, ami elinditja Hermionét a bájitalmesteri vizsga felé. És szinte észrevétlenül kerülnek fokozatosan kerülnek közelebb egymáshoz a bájitalok utolérhetetlen mesterével. AU, mivel hatodéven is Perselus tanítja a bájitaltant, és szó sincs a Herceg könyvéről.
1. Chapter 1

Gyűlölöm a vihart. Már egészen kiskorom óta. Nem tudom, miért, de így van. De, igazából tudom. De ez egy másik történet.

Odahaza, mikor még kicsi voltam és a szüleimmel éltem, mindig a takaró alatt viseltem csak el az ilyen éjszakákat. A Rokfortban aztán persze megszoktam, hogy a falak olyan vastagok és rendíthetetlenek, hogy nincs az a vihar, ami árthatna nekik, de mégis ébren töltöttem az ilyen éjszakákat. Nem nyugtatott meg sem a kastély biztonsága, sem az, hogy még négyen alszanak mellettem a szobában, és még vagy ezren szanaszét a kastélyban, minden égzengésre megborzongtam.

Most is így van ez, és még az is rátesz egy lapáttal, hogy szinte egyedül vagyok a főhadiszálláson. A fiúk az Odúban vannak még, hisz csak holnap este kell visszatérnünk a kastélyba, de én meguntam. Meguntam azt, hogy reggeltől estig kviddicseznek, vagy ha épp nem azt, akkor a kertet manótlanítják. Egyik idétlenebb elfoglaltság a másiknál. Óvodás gyerekeknek való, nem majdnem felnőtt varázslóknak. Néhány napig segítettem Mollynak a konyhában, de az állandó sopánkodása már kezdett az agyamra menni, így arra hivatkozva, hogy néhány beadandó házit még nem írtam meg, nyugalmasabb helyet kerestem, és végül ma reggel itt kötöttem ki.

Akkor még itt volt Kingsley és Mordon is, meg még néhány eddig ismeretlen varázsló, de ők estefelé elköszöntek, és mentek a dolgukra. Nem maradt itt más, csak Piton és én.

Ahogy magunkra maradunk, ő visszavonul a szobájába, és nem kerül elő egy pillanatra sem. Gondolom, egy másodpercig sem akar kettesben maradni egy idegesítő griffendélessel. Igazán rontotta volna a hírnevét. Én sem sokat foglalkozom a jelenlétével, találok egy jó könyvet, elbújok a szobámba, és egészen addig jól el is vagyok vele, míg szakadni nem kezd az eső. Reménytelenül nézek ki az ablakon, de úgy tűnik, egy egészen reggelig tartó eső vette kezdetét. Leteszem a könyvet, és úgy döntök, ideje lassan ágyba kerülnöm. Gyorsan elmegyek fürödni, és elvackolom magam az ágyamba. Két vastag takarót is magam köré csavarok, hisz ebben a házban a falakból árad az elutasító hideg, égjen bármilyen nagy lánggal a kandalló.

Próbálok az eső monoton kopogására koncentrálni az ablakpárkányon, és ez egy idő után elzsongít annyira, hogy kis híján el is alszom. Ekkor hallom meg a távoli morajlást, ami előre jelzi a közelgő égzengést. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy arra már biztos, hogy a ház imádott úrnője is fel fog ébredni. Hurrá. Nem tudtam, mi hiányzik még a boldogságomhoz. Ennek ellenére nem mozdulok. Bízom abban, hogy ha nem reagálok semmit, a probléma magától is meg fog oldódni. Persze naiv ábránd. A következő dörgés sokkal közelebbről hallatszik. A fejemre húzom a takarót, és várom az elkerülhetetlent. Van még néhány dörgés, ami mintha barlang mélyéből hallatszana, de nem telik bele negyed óra, és akkorát reccsen az ég, hogy beleremegnek az ablakok. És persze abban a pillanatban meghallom a földszintről a varjúra emlékeztető kárálást is.

- Átkozott sárvárűek, bemocskoljátok nemes családunk… - satöbbi, satöbbi… mint egy elakadt lemezjátszó. Eleinte magamra vettem a hülyeségét, de már régóta nem. A nagy és nemes múltú Black család… olyan, amilyen. Inkább fordulna magába.

Sóhajtok, és úgy döntök, hogy mivel Piton inkább egy hangfogó bűbájt dob az ajtajára, ahelyett, hogy felkelne és elhallgattatná, kénytelen leszek én felkelni. Egy pillanatra ér csak a hideg padlóhoz a meztelen talpam, mielőtt jó meleg papucsba bújnék, de ez is elég, hogy beleborzongjak. Így inkább magamon hagyom az egyik takarót, és mint valami lepedőbe burkolt mugli kísértet, kibattyogtok a folyosóra.

A lépcső közepén ég egy fáklya, annak halvány fényénél lebotorkálok a földszintre. Ahogy a banya meglát, még hangosabb sárvérűzésbe kezd, de csak bosszúsan elé rántom a függönyét.

- Fogd már be, valaki aludni szeretne! - förmedek rá, mire még próbálkozik félrecsapni a függönyt, de stabilan tartom, így beletörődik, hogy erre az éjszakára némaságra van ítélve.

Végül úgy döntök, hogy nem megyek vissza a szobámba, hanem készítek magamnak egy bögre teát. Nincs még késő, így miután végzek, letelepszem a szalonban, és elkortyolgatom. A vihar egyre vadabban tombol odakint, az eső csak úgy szakad, és valamikor a szél is rákezd. Egy idő után az ablakhoz sétálok, az egyik vállammal a széléhez támaszkodom, és csak nézem a szakadó esőt. Nem tudom, honnan vettem ehhez a bátorságot, de csak nézem a vakító villámokat, ahogy kísérteties fénnyel világítják meg a várost. A párkányra teszem a bögrémet, és összébb húzom magamon a takarót. Egy darabig gyönyörködöm a természet vad erőiben, de aztán elmerülök a gondolataimba. A jövő elég nyomasztónak tűnik ahhoz, hogy legyen mit gondolkodni rajta.

Nem tudom, mennyi idővel később lépteket hallok, így felnézek. Még éppen időben ahhoz, hogy lássam Piton arcán a csalódást, amiért nem üresen találja a helyiséget. Azzal a lendülettel fordult volna vissza, mikor utána szólok.

- Professzor úr!

Kelletlenül áll meg, megfordul, de nem néz rám.

- Nem kell elmennie. Én már… eleget néztem. Átadom a terepet - mondom, és elindulok kifele. Mikor melléérek, még egy grimasz kíséretében hozzáteszem - Ha újra visítani kezdene - intek az állammal a letakart kép fele -, megtenné, hogy elhallgattatja?

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy összehúzza a szemét. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a pimaszságom hatására, vagy csak azért, mert nem ijedtem meg a jelenlététől. Gondolatban vállat vonok, és megyek tovább.

- Granger! - szól utánam, mikor már elhaladok mellette. - Maradhat - mondja, de már a hangján hallom, milyen fintorral ejti ki ezt a szót, és ahogy visszanézek rá, látom, hogy nem tévedtem. - Két ablak van - teszi hozzá megvonva a vállát. - És még a teáját sem itta meg.

Kis időre eltöprengek, hogy mennyire gondolja ezt komolyan, de ő talán hosszúnak ítéli ezt az időt, mert bosszúsan megrázva a fejét becsörtet a szalonba. Néhány másodpercig még értetlenül nézek utána, de aztán veszek egy nagy levegőt, és visszasétálok a korábbi helyemre. A teám maradéka már rég kihűlt, így dobok rá egy melegítő bűbájt. Nem tudom biztosan, de mintha egy elismerő villanást láttam volna a szemében, miközben a pillantását le nem vette volna az esőről, amiért ezt így pálca nélkül, nonverbálisan meg tudtam csinálni. Egy pillanatra frászt kapok, hisz kiskorú varázsló nem varázsolhat a Roxforton kívül, de Piton meg sem rezdül, a minisztérium pedig képtelen megállapítani, hogy én voltam, hisz Piton itt áll mellettem másfél méterre. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a főhadiszálláson annyi védelmi bűbáj van, hogy valószínűleg észre sem veszik. Végül gondolatban vállat vonok, és visszafordulok az ablak felé.

Egy jó fél órát ácsorgunk így egymás mellett, míg egy újabb hatalmas égzengés rázza meg a házat. Kis híján eldobom a bögrémet, pedig számítottam rá, a villám elég közel szakította fel az éjszaka sötét függönyét.

Piton rám néz, és egy kis, gúnyos szikrát látok villanni a szemében.

- Fél?

- Szánalmas, igaz? - kérdezek vissza cinikusan, miközben tudom, mit gondol rólam. A bátor griffendéles megijed egy kis esőtől. És még ez akar szembeszállni Voldemorttal? Akar a fene. De van más választásom, mint, hogy segítek Harrynek, amiben csak tudok?

- Mindannyian félünk valamitől - von vállat végül, és visszafordul az ablak fele. Nem tudom hova tenni ezt a tőle szokatlanul normális választ, így zavaromban inkább belekortyolok a teámba, ami időközben megint kihűlt. Elhúzom a számat, és visszateszem a párkányra.

Pár percig még ácsorogok ott, de a vihar helyett a szemem sarkából már Pitont vizslatom. Ő viszont úgy áll ott, mint egy rendíthetetlen kőszobor, dacolva a viharral. Nem tudok mit kezdeni ezzel a helyzettel, így végül halkan jó éjt kívánok neki, és felmegyek a szobámba.

Egy kis ideig úgy tűnik, távolodni kezd a vihar, így visszabújok az ágyamba, és a távoli morajlást hallgatva Pitonon gondolkodom, meg azon, amit mondott. Mindannyian félünk valamitől… Talán még ő is? Ezt nehéz lenne elhinnem. Sok mindent gondoltam már róla, főleg sok rosszat… na jó, közel sem annyit, mint a többiek… Tényleg. Sokszor csak megforgattam a szemem, mikor a többiek szidták, és inkább nem mondtam semmit. Mikor pedig tanárként szidták, sokszor kedvem lett volna kiállni mellette, hisz tudtam, a mi érdekünk, hogy olyan szigorú legyen, ha nem akarja, hogy felrobbantsuk a pincét és egymást. Persze nem tettem meg, hisz tudom, egyedül maradtam volna a véleményemmel. De azt, hogy félne valamitől is, azt soha nem feltételeztem. Ez valahogy… emberi érzéseket tételez fel róla. Egy kicsit furcsa őt ilyennek látni… el kell mosolyodnom rajta.

Kis híján elalszom már, mikor a vihar a városhoz közeli hegyekbe ütközve visszafordul. A morajlás, ami már majdnem úgy hallatszott, mintha a föld mélyéről jönne, újra kivehetővé válik. Csak bosszúsan megcsóválom a fejem, felülök az ágyban, és a támlájának támasztom a hátam. Ennyit arról, hogy ezen az éjszakán akár csak egy szemhunyásnyit is aludni fogok, gondoltam magamban. A szobám ablakán lévő súlyos sötétítőfüggönyt már a vihar kezdetén elhúztam, így a villámlásból nem látok semmit, de éppen emiatt minden dörgés váratlanul ér.

Így váratlanul ér az a minden eddiginél nagyobb égzengés is, amihez tartozó villám talán csak két háznyi távolságban csapott le. Aki megélt már ilyet, tudja, milyen hanghatással bír járni. Úgy ugrok ki az ágyból, hogy nem is vagyok tudatában, mit teszek. Felugrok, aztán kirohanok a folyosóra. Ott aztán meg is torpanok, hisz ugyan hova mehetnék? Pitonhoz? Ha egyáltalán feljött már a szalonból, ha meglátna az ajtaja előtt cidrizni, úgy vágná rám az ajtót, csak úgy csattan. Ácsorgok egy kicsit a folyosón, de a hideg padló szinte marja a lábamat, így a középen futó szőnyegre ugrok, aztán teszek néhány tétova lépést Piton szobája fele, ami alig csak néhány ajtónyira van az enyémtől. Megtorpanok az ajtó előtt, és egy percig fülelek befelé, de semmiféle zaj nem szűrődik ki. Biztos alszik, gondolom magamban. Mégis csak küldött egy hangfogó bűbájt a szobájára, és próbál pihenni. Jó neki. Lehet, hogy nekem is ezt kéne tennem. Inkább, mint hogy itt állok hajnalban Piton ajtaja előtt reszketve egy jéghideg folyosón. És különben is… nem is tudom, mit várok tőle. Hiányzik nekem néhány durva beszólás a gyerekes félelmeimet illetően? Dehogy hiányzik. Márpedig Piton alapjáraton is elég nyers tud lenni, hát még, ha a legszebb álmából ébresztik. Egy pillanatra felrémlik előttem az a villanásnyi emberi megnyilvánulása, de aztán megcsóválom a fejem. Ő nem ilyen… sosem lesz ilyen, sóhajtok, és visszaindulok a szobámba.

Már éppen nyúlnék a kilincs után, mikor meghallom a hátam mögött a hangját.

- Mitől ijedt meg, Ms. Granger? - kérdezi, és bár a hangját majdnem elnyomja egy újabb dörgés, azért észreveszem, hogy halk és nyugodt, mint odalent volt egy órával ezelőtt. Ránézek, a lépcső tetején áll, ki tudja már mennyi ideje, és valószínűleg végignézte az előadásomat, amit itt a folyosón produkáltam egy szál pizsamában. Persze ebből semmi nem látszik rajta, a tekintete olvashatatlan, mint mindig.

- Én csak… én… - kezdek dadogni, de persze értelmes válasz nem jut eszembe. Még arra sem, miért akartam hozzá futni, hát még arra, hogy miért gondoltam meg magam. Egy gúnyos kis félmosollyal felvonja a bal szemöldökét a dadogásomra, de csak ennyi a reakció.

- Bejön? - sétál felém, és ahogy mellém ér, fel kell néznem rá, hisz majd egy fejjel magasabb nálam.

Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam a gondolat, hogy ettől az invitálástól most nagyon meg kéne ijednem, legalábbis látom magam előtt Harry és Ron reakcióját, ahogy a fejükhöz kapnak, hogy önszántamból kettesben maradtam a rettegett bájitaltan tanárral. Ők biztos megkérdőjeleznék az épelméjűségemet. De ők nincsenek itt… nem hallják ezt az átkozott vihart, és nem látják, hogy… hogy Piton egyáltalán nem olyan, mint szokott. Én valahogy semmi ijesztőt nem érzek most a lehetőségben, hogy kettesben maradjak vele. Inkább a megnyugvás, a biztonság ígéretét hordozza.

- Szabad? - kérdezem szinte csak suttogva.

- Ez az éjszaka már úgyis el van rontva - sétál el mellettem a szobája felé, így tétován utána indulok, és belépek a szobájába. Hirtelen lesz természetellenes csend, ahogy becsukom magam mögött az ajtót, így a gyanúm, miszerint leszigetelte a szobát, bebizonyosodik.

- Üljön le - sandít rám, és kisvártatva két bögre teával fordul felém. - Ez jót fog tenni - teszi elém az egyiket.

- Mi ez? - nézek rá fürkészőn, de csak bosszúsan sóhajt. Mintha az bosszantaná, hogy azt hiszi, azt feltételezem róla, hogy meg akar mérgezni.

- Nem teljesen mindegy, Ms. Granger? Most már így is, úgy is megissza - néz rám összeszűkült szemmel.

Nem mondom, hogy ezzel a kijelentéssel megnyugtatott, továbbra is gyanakodva forgatom a bögrét a kezemben, míg ő bele nem kortyol a sajátjába. Végül bizalmatlanul ugyan, de követem a példáját. Először a tea illatát érzem meg… mint a tavaszi rét illata, aztán, ahogy belekortyolok, megállapítom, hogy gyógynövény íze van, de ettől meg egyáltalán nem olyan szörnyű, mint vártam.

- Ez nem is rossz - mosolyodok el halványan.

- Nem minden bájitalnak rossz az íze - sandít fel rám.

- Tudja - tűnődöm el -, lehet, hogy azért van, mert mugli származású vagyok, de… az az előítéletem, hogy minden gyógyszer, minden gyógytea, minden bájital keserű.

- A leggyilkosabb mérgek a legédesebbek, ezt soha ne felejtse el, Ms. Granger! - figyelmeztet.

- Észben fogom tartani - bólintok rá, majd kis időre hallgatásba burkolózunk.

- Árulja el nekem - sandít fel rám úgy tíz perccel később -, miért fél a vihartól?

Hogy elodázhassam a választ, belekortyolok a teámba, de végül vállat vonok.

- Gyerekes butaság.

Ismét rám sandít, tudom, hogy tudja, nem vagyok őszinte. De azt is tudom, hogy nem fogja erőltetni. Ha nem akarom elmondani, hát tartsam meg magamnak. A kandalló lángjaiba bámul, egy laza kézmozdulattal feljebb szítja a tüzet, mikor észreveszi, hogy megborzongok, és témát vált.

- Miért hagyta ott azt a két… - nem talál olyan jelzőt, amit a helyzetnek megfelelőnek ítélne, így megint csak fintorog egy sort, én pedig elnevetem magam.

- Mert egy hete úgy viselkednek, mint a hároméves gyerekek.

Felkapja a fejét, gyanítom leginkább azon, hogy nevetek, de aztán megint elhúzza a száját.

- Nem csak egy hete.

Ezen csak tovább mosolygok, aztán megcsóválom a fejem.

- Ez a manótlanítás egyszer jó móka… újdonság… de aztán… - csak vállat vonok. - És különben is… eléggé fájdalmas a harapásuk.

- Miért ide jött? - jött azonnal a következő kérdés.

- Nyugalomra vágytam.

- Ez a hely az utolsó - néz körül -, ami a nyugalom szóról eszembe jut.

- Tudom - sóhajtok. - De nem igazán jutott más eszembe.

- Akkor még nem sejtette, hogy én is itt leszek, igaz, Granger? - kérdezi egy csipetnyi gúnnyal.

- Ez a hely - nézek körül én is -, nem a maga jelenlététől nyugtalanító, professzor úr - cáfolom meg a hitében. - Az évek alatt a falakba ivódott a gonoszság. Onnan árad.

Önkéntelenül is rábólint, hisz ő is érzi. A Black család egész múltja, minden gonosz cselekedete itt van. A levegőben, a padlóban, a falakban… hiába takarítottuk ki pincétől a padlásig, és dobtunk ki mindent, ami mozdítható, mikor Sirius felajánlotta a Rendnek. Valahol, valahogy mégis itt maradt a múlt.

- Megírta a bájitaltan esszéjét? - kérdezi fel se nézve a lángokból.

- Még júliusban, professzor úr - válaszolok automatikusan, mire csak megforgatja a szemét. Tudom, megvan a véleménye a tudálékosan eminens Hermione Grangerről. Ő az egyetlen, aki sosem értékelte az igyekezetemet, aki soha nem szólított fel az óráin, még akkor sem, ha senki más nem jelentkezett.

- Miről írt? - kérdezi megadóan.

- Arról, hogyan lehet felhasználni az unikornis szarvát és szőrét a bénító, kábító és gyengítő varázslatok leküzdésére a bájitalokban.

- Gondolt valaha arra, hogy bájitalmester legyen? - sandít rám egy pillanatra, de mire én is ránéznék, a pillantása már visszatért a tűzhöz.

- Tessék? - kérdezem megütközve.

- Igaz, el is felejtettem, aurori szerepben szeretnének tetszelegni - mondja gúnyosan. - Az majd hájjal kenegeti a túlméretezett egójukat.

- Mi csak… - kezdenék valamiféle magyarázatba, de aztán csüggedten sóhajtok. - Az meg is kell élni.

- Mindig ilyen kishitű, Ms. Granger?

- Nem, általában nem - rázom meg a fejem.

- Azt jól teszi. A remény erőssé tesz - mondja, de a hangja színtelen, érzelemmentes. Mintha ő maga már nem reménykedne semmiben.

- És még mi az, ami erőssé tesz, professzor úr?

- A bosszúvágy. A bizonyítási vágy - sandít rám megint egy pillanatra. - A bűntudat.

- A bűntudat? Az hogy tesz erőssé? - nézek rá csodálkozva.

- Majd megtudja - sóhajt elutasítón. - Bár… kívánom, hogy ne tudja meg! - sóhajt újra, egy pillanatra kiesve a szerepéből, majd újra magára erőltetve azt az érzelemmentes arcot, rám néz. - És most már igazán hagyhatna aludni.

- Rendben, professzor úr! - adom meg magam. - Azt még elárulja… hogy mit ittunk?

- Ez egy enyhe nyugtató hatású tea. Segít majd elaludni - avat be a részletekbe, mire megint elmosolyodom.

- Köszönöm, professzor úr!

Válaszként még bólint, de látom, érzem, szeretne már magára maradni a gondolataival, így kifele indulok, de miután kinyitom az ajtót, visszanézek rá.

- Volt egy kutyám - kezdek bele halkan. - Úgy kilenc éves lehettem akkor. Az ablakból néztem a vihart, ahogy ma este is. A szemem láttára csapta agyon a villám.

Felnéz rám, egy pillanatra valami halvány sajnálatfélét látok megvillanni a szemében, de a következőben már újra lezárja magát, és a tekintete visszatér a tűzhöz.

- Jó éjt, professzor úr! - köszönök el tőle halkan, majd beteszem magam mögött az ajtót, és visszamegyek a szobámba.

Bebújok az ágyamba, alaposan körülbástyázom magam a takaróimmal, miközben rádöbbenek, hogy a jótékony csendben töltött órácska alatt a vihar is elhagyta a várost, majd elgondolkodom ezen a beszélgetésen. Mintha nem is az a Piton lett volna, akit az elmúlt években ismertem. Persze nem hazudtolta meg önmagát, hisz gúnyos volt és csipkelődő, de mégis… más volt. Nem volt bántó, nem volt lekezelő… jó, nem annyira, mint szokott, és ami most a leginkább jó volt, nem volt ingerült, nem robbant azonnal minden szóra, ahogy korábban. Elgondolkodó volt és csendes. És a hangulata megmagyarázhatatlan módon egybeesett az enyémmel. Furcsa volt, de abszolút pozitív. Kellemesen csalódtam benne. De persze azt is tudom, hogy ha holnap este újra találkozunk a kastélyban, újra ugyanolyan lesz, mint régen. Az idegesítően mardekáros, kiállhatatlan és igazságtalan bájitaltan tanár. Ezen aztán jót mosolygok, aztán hála az elcsendesülő viharnak, és Piton nyugtató teájának, lassan álomba merülök.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikor másnap felébredek, már egyedül vagyok a házban. Nem is csodálkozom ezen, gondoltam, hogy Piton, ha felébred, megy a dolgára. Én még teszek-veszek a szobámban, míg délelőtt Molly át nem jön értem, hogy hamarosan indulnunk kell a vonatra.

Az Odúban a fiúktól zsebre teszek néhány beszólást, hogy még hány tekercset írtam a dolgozataimhoz, de aztán már túl izgatottak ők is az indulás előtt. Aztán megjelenik néhány auror is, akik kikísérnek minket az állomásra, így a vonatnál sem igazán tudunk elbúcsúzni Mr. és Mrs. Weasleytől.

A vonatút eseménytelenül zajlik, igaz, hogy néhányszor végigmegyek, és pár folyosón futkosó alsóbb éves diákot bezavarok a fülkéjébe, de ez minden. Mindig kimerít ez az utazás, így alig várom már este, hogy odaérjünk. Mikor leszállunk, még odaintünk Hagridnak, aki az izgatott elsőévesekkel van elfoglalva, aztán kerítünk egy kocsit, és feldöcögünk a kastélyba.

A Nagykapu előtt hosszú sorokban kígyóznak a tanulók, gondolom Friccs idén még szigorúbban veszi a biztonsági előírásokat, mint a korábbi években. Nem is bánom, így legalább a mardekárosok sem csempészhetnek be semmi olyat, ami veszélyt jelentene. Bár, ezt a megállapítást kétségbe vonom egy pillanatra, mikor Friccs mögött meglátom Pitont is.

Végül beállunk mi is a sorba, és lassan araszolunk a bejárat fele. A fiúk morognak már megint, de hát mikor nem. Persze, Friccset én is utálom, én is megeresztek néhány beszólást vele kapcsolatban, de ezúttal próbálom csitítani a többieket, mondván biztosan Dumbledore utasítása mindez.

Mikor sorra kerülök, odaköszönök Pitonnak.

- Jó estét, professzor úr!

Nem szól semmit, csak rám pillant, tőle ez épp elég viszonzás, nem is vártam többet. Friccs előttem is elhúzza a detektort, majd rám förmed.

- Tovább!

Lépek kettőt, mire éktelen visítás hangzik fel mögöttem. Ron… Csak lehunyom a szemem, és egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem. Visszafordulok, de a következő pillanatban meg is hallom azt a bizonyos gúnyos hangot.

- Ne tartsa fel a sort, Ms. Granger! - szól rám Piton. - Mr. Weasley-vel és Mr. Potterrel majd én elbeszélgetek a behozható dolgok listájáról.

Lesütöm a szemem, és érzem, hogy lángol az arcom. Szégyenkezve sietek be a nagyterembe, pedig én nem is csináltam semmit. Közben éktelenül dühös vagyok Ronra. Mikor fog végre felnőni? Miért kell folyton ilyen helyzetbe hoznia? Most Piton biztos azt hiszi, hogy én is benne voltam ebben az egészben, pedig fogalmam sem volt róla. Nem tudom, mit akart Ron becsempészni, de ha tudtam volna, valószínűleg a vonatra sem engedem, hogy felhozza. Persze ezért is nem avattak be. Legalább Harrynek lenne ennyi esze… Már ha ő tudott róla.

Merlin… csak egy szeptember elseje múlna el anélkül, hogy ez a két lökött valami balhéba keveredik. És persze valahogy mindig Piton előtt kötnek ki. Nem is tudom, miért vártam, hogy idén más lesz. Közben letelepszem a griffendél asztalához, és várom, hogy előkerüljenek.

Már szinte mindenki bent van, mikor ők is leülnek mellém. Persze dühösek, szidják Pitont, mint a bokrot, aki elkobzott tőlük mindent, amit a Weasly varázsvicc üzletben szereztek be. Megint csak megcsóválom a fejem, de ők még akkor is morognak, mikor Dubledore feláll a székéről, és csendre inti a tömeget.

- Jaj, fogjátok már be! - nézek rájuk. - Figyeljétek inkább az öreget, hátha mond valami használhatót! Ez fontosabb, mint a rókázó rágcsátok.

Harry rábólint, belátja, hogy igazam van, így a továbbiakban az igazgató mondandójára figyelünk. Bár időnként Pitonra siklik a pillantásom. Mereven bámulja az előtte lévő asztalt, látom rajta, hogy nagyon szeretne már túl lenni az egész cécón, pedig ez az este hosszú lesz. Hisz előttünk még a beosztási ceremónia.

Az egészből nem sokat fogok fel, inkább azon töprengek, miért érdekel ennyire Piton azóta a bizonyos beszélgetés óta. Mindig azon töprengek, vajon mit gondolhat erről vagy arról, ami történik, vagy amit teszünk. Persze közben lelkesen tapsolok én is a többiekkel, mikor a süveg a mi házunkba oszt be valakit, de csak fél füllel figyelek az eseményekre.

Mikor vége a ceremóniának és a vacsorának, előre sietek, hisz mint prefektus, nekem kell megmutatnom az utat az elsősöknek a klubhelyiség felé, és segíteni megtalálni a szobájukat. Nem is bánom, mert fél füllel még hallom, hogy Ron még mindig az elkobzott cuccai felett kesereg.

Az este hamar eltelik a megszeppent elsőévesek pesztrálásával, hisz mindent meg kell mutatni nekik, így tizenegy fele holtfáradtan roskadok le a többiek mellé a klubhelyiségben, és nem sokkal később vissza is vonulok lepihenni. Közben még megállapítom, hogy örülök, hogy itt lehetek végre újra, és izgatott várakozással nézek a következő nap elé, amikor végre megkezdődnek az órák.

Másnap reggel tele energiával ébredek, alig várom már, hogy nekiindulhassak a napnak. A klubhelyiségben várom meg a fiúkat, akik persze az utolsó pillanatban kerülnek elő. Bár a reggeliről a Roxfortban nem igazán lehet elkésni, azért azt nem szoktam díjazni, mikor öt percet hagynak nekem az óra előtt, hogy egyek valamit. Most pedig még azért is sietnék, mert szeretném már látni az órarendemet. Tudom, hogy elég sok tárgyat felvettem ebben az évben is, de hát mit csináljak, ha egyszer a jóslástanon kívül szinte minden érdekel? Na jó, idén még kihúztam a mugliismeretet, hisz nem hiszem, hogy bármi újat tudnak még mondani nekem egy világról, ahol tíz évig éltem, ahol tulajdonképpen felnőttem.

A fiúk nem tudják mire vélni a sietségem, de azért leterelem őket a nagyterembe, és szinte kikapom McGalagony kezéből az órarendet, amit felém nyújt. Egy pillanatra megütközve néz rám, de már tovább is lépett.

Próbálom gyorsan átlátni, de elég zsúfolt. Ma is reggeltől estig órám lesz. Látom, ahogy a mellettem ülő Harry is rásandít, majd megforgatja a szemét. Nem érdekel, foglalkozzon a sajátjával. És különben is, őt nem érdekli semmi más, csak a sötét varázslatok kivédése. Pedig sajnos nem oldhat meg minden problémát azzal. Tudom, hogy az egyik leghasznosabb tárgyunk, tekintve a közelgő eseményeket, de inkább szükséges, mint elégséges feltételnek tartom a győzelemhez. Nagyon is kell az átváltoztatástan meg a bűbájtan, és még a bájitaltan is.

Kicsit csalódottan veszem tudomásul, hogy csak holnap lesz az első bájitaltanom. Na tessék… már megint Pitonon jár a fejem. Hiányzik az nekem, hogy úgy nézzen az üstömre, mint ahogy néhány éve én néztem a vödörre, amit Ron telehányt csigával? Ezen hangosan elnevetem magam, mire a többiek csodálkozva rám néznek, de én csak továbbra is kuncogok magamban, majd elköszönök tőlük, és elindulok számmisztikára.

A napom gyorsan eltelik, csak egy közös órám van a többiekkel, úgyhogy leginkább csak az étkezéseknél találkozunk. Vacsora után viszont, mivel még ragyogóan jó idő van, úgy döntünk, hogy kimegyünk és meglátogatjuk Hagridot. Ezzel persze már el is megy az esténk, hisz Hagrid kíváncsi arra, hogy töltöttük a nyarat, és mi is faggatjuk őt, hogy mi történt ez idő alatt a kastélyban. Még próbáljuk udvariasan visszautasítani a betonkemény süteményét, és máris rohannunk kell, hogy még takarodó idő visszaérjünk a klubhelyiségbe.

Végül csak eljön az év első bájitaltan órája is. A két fiú úgy jön mellettem a pince felé, mint akinek a fogát húzzák. Tudom, csak azért vették fel a tárgyat, mert az aurorképzőhöz kell a RAVASZ bájitaltanból. És gyanítom azt is, hogy Piton csak Dumbledore jelentős közbenjárására engedte őket a haladó csoportjába. Hisz ő csak a legjobbakkal hajlandó komolyan foglalkozni.

Kevesen várakozunk a terem előtt, hisz akinek nem muszáj, hatodéven nem veszi fel ezt a tárgyat. Sőt még a pince környékét is elkerülik. Így már mind a négy ház diákjai beférnek egyszerre a bájitaltan terembe, szóval van néhány arc, akik eddig nem velünk jártak, de még így sem merünk beszélgetni. Itt van persze Malfoy is, kapunk tőle néhány lenéző pillantást, de még ő sem szól. Néma csendben várjuk Pitont.

Végül a szokásos stílusában jelenik meg. Lendületes, gúnyos, a pillantása olyan kemény és szigorú, hogy talán még a pince falai is hátrálnának tőle két lépést, ha tehetnék. Csak kinyitja előttünk az ajtót, mi pedig egy pisszenés nélkül sorjázunk be rajta.

Fel vagyok készülve egy az első évhez hasonló belépőre Pitontól, de csak csendben besétál, megáll a tanári asztal előtt, és karba tett kézzel végignéz rajtunk, majd a pillantása megállapodik a mellettem ülő Harryn. Összeszűkül a szeme, és én már előre csóválom a fejem a kirohanásán.

- Remélem - szólal meg megvetéstől csöpögő hangon -, hogy csak olyanok ülnek most itt a teremben, akik valódi elhivatottságot éreznek a bájitaltan iránt.

A válasz néma csend, még körülnézni sem merek, csak lesütött szemmel bámulom az előttem álló üst fenekét.

- Potter? - néz kérdőn Piton Harryre.

- Teljes mértékben elhivatottságot érzek, professzor - mondja Harry felpillantva, de az ő szemében is izzik a düh, ahogy Pitonéban is.

- Hát majd meglátjuk - gúnyolódik tovább a férfi, majd elindul, hogy menjen egy kört a teremben. - Felejtsék el azokat az egyszerű kis bájitalokat, amikkel az elmúlt években foglalkoztak. Még bemelegítésnek sem jók ahhoz, ami most következik. Pedig ez még mindig nem a bájitalkészítés magasiskolája… csupán egyetlen apró lépcsőt tehetnek felfele ennek a nemes tudománynak a tornyában. Halvány ízelítőt kaphatnak abból - torpan meg mellettem egy pillanatra, és én eltűnődöm, hogy vajon szándékosan teszi-e -, hogy mire képes az, aki jól ismeri a bájitalok titkait. Ne higgyék, hogy ehhez továbbra is elég lesz az, amit itt az órán szerencsétlenkednek. Ez már komoly tanulást és kutatómunkát igényel. Azt hitték, hogy eddig sok házi feladatot kaptak? Mindez semmi volt ahhoz képest, ami ezután jön.

Néhányan akaratlanul felnyögnek körülöttem, mire kapnak Pitontól egy lesújtó pillantást, és újra szembefordul velünk.

- De nem rabolom tovább a drága idejüket - néz végig rajtunk megvetően. - Íme, a recept - int nagyvonalúan a tábla felé, ahol feltűnik az elkészítendő bájital receptje. - Lássanak hozzá.

Harry és Ron dermedten ül mellettem, míg én gyorsan átfutom a receptet, aztán elzavarom őket a hozzávalókért, hogy addig én tüzetesebben is áttanulmányozhassam. Ront még kétszer kell visszaküldenem, mert persze nem azt hozza, ami fel van írva. Végül nekilátunk. Felszítom a tüzet az üst alatt és beleöntöm a szükséges mennyiségű vizet, míg a többieknek kiadom az instrukciókat, hogyan kezdjék előkészíteni a hozzávalókat. Egy darabig nézem Harryt, ahogy szenved a denevérszárny porrá őrlésével, majd kiveszem a kezéből, és inkább megcsinálom magam. Lehet, hogy a srác le tudja küzdeni az imperius átkot, de a mozsár nagyon rosszul áll a kezében.

Lassan haladunk a bájitallal, időnként úgy érzem, túlságosan is lassan, de végül éppen az óra vége előtt egy perccel végzünk.

- A mintával együtt mindannyian hozzák ki a nyári házidolgozatukat is - utasít minket Piton, de én inkább begyűjtöm a fiúkét is, mert tudom, hogy megint csak egy szócsata lenne a vége Piton és Harry között. Semmi kedvem ehhez.

Én érek oda utolsónak az asztalához, a többiek mind szeretnének túl lenni rajt. Ahogy leteszem az üvegcsét és a három tekercset, és elfordulok, még látom a szemem sarkából, ahogy megcsóválja a fejét.

- Unikornis… - morogja mintegy saját magának, mire elmosolyodom, még szerencse, hogy már hátat fordítottam neki, majd visszasétálok a helyemre. De aztán feláll, és végigmér bennünket.

- Hogy még egy kicsit letörjem a lelkesedésüket - néz végig az elé letett mintákon, de olyan undorral, mintha egy meztelencsiga mászna az asztalán, majd felnéz ránk -, a következő órától mindenki egyedül dolgozik. Szokják meg, hogy magukra vannak utalva.

Ron nagyon csuklik mellettem, de tudom, hogy Harry is lesápad. Hát, nem lesz egyszerű, ha legalább elfogadható szintet akarnak egyedül teljesíteni. De Piton folytatja.

- Egyeseknek jót fog tenni… - siklik át rajtam a koromfekete szeme -, mások pedig talán rádöbbennek, mennyi keresnivalójuk van itt - állapodik meg Harryn, de aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt, és úgy tűnik, ezúttal kivételesen túllép a dolgon. - Elmehetnek!

A csoporton érezhetően folyik végig a megkönnyebbülés, ahogy kiiszkolnak az ajtón. Harry és Ron csak akkor bírnak megszólalni, mikor már a pincét is elhagyjuk.

- Egyedül… - nyög fel Ron. - Ez nincs eszénél.

- Muszáj - csóválja meg a fejét Harry határozottan. - Emlékszel, az aurorképző…

- Persze - fintorog Ron. - De nem mondanád meg, hogyan?

- Majd kitaláljuk.

- Nyugi, fiúk, majd… valahogy segítek - sóhajtok, de nagyon nem akarom kísérteni a sorsot. Ha már előre láthatóan a két fiút kivágja majd Piton az órájáról, legalább nekem ott kell lennem, hogy képben legyek. Szükség lehet rá a későbbiekben. - Majd próbáljatok meg… utánozni, vagy ilyesmi.

- Jobbat úgy sem tehetünk - parázik még mindig Ron, és a nap hátralévő részében nem is tud másról beszélni. Mikor felvetem neki, hogy RAVASZ előkészítőn az előttünk járó évfolyamok is egyesével dolgoztak, úgy néz rám, mintha minimum hazaárulást követtem volna el.

- Könnyű neked - mondja -, neked az egész a kisujjadban van.

- Ha hajlandó lennél néha a könyv mellé is leülni a kviddics helyett, akkor talán neked is jobban menne.

- Nem lehet mindenki olyan könyvmoly, mint te - fintorog, és este inkább sértett hallgatásba burkolózik. Próbálom ugyan kiengesztelni, de nem járok túl sok sikerrel. Ilyenkor makacs, mint az öszvér, mondhat neki az ember bármit. Harry ennyire nem veszi a lelkére a dolgot, bár azért rajta is látom, hogy vannak kétségei, és továbbra is heves ellenállást tanúsít a lehetőség ellen, hogy bájitaltan könyvet vegyen a kezébe.

A következő napunk viszonylag jobb hangulatban telik, köszönhetően annak, hogy a fiúknak nem kell a pince közelébe menniük. Több közös óránk is van aznap, és ezek szerencsére olyanok, amit a többiek is élveznek, vagy legalábbis elviselnek. Vacsora után kivonulunk a parkba, és csak összenéznek a kviddics újság felett, mikor látják, hogy én a bájitaltan könyvünket veszem elő a táskámból, és belemerülök. Próbálok már előre felkészülni a következő órára, de igazából még tippem sincs, mit készíttet velünk holnap Piton. Egészen sötétedésig kint vagyunk, fél füllel hallgatom, hogy a fiúk között a kviddics válogatás a téma, miközben visszafele sétálunk. Engem is próbálnak bevonni a beszélgetésbe, hogy megnézem-e, de hát eddig minden éven ott voltam, miért pont most hagynám ki? Ettől aztán megnyugszanak, és csevegnek tovább.

Következő nap első óránk bájitaltan, így a fiúk már reggeli közben sík idegek. Ronnak még a keze is remeg, ahogy töklevet tölt magának. Még próbálom megnyugtatni őket, hogy majd a kettejük közé eső üsthöz ülök, hogy mindketten lássák, mit csinálok, aztán elindulunk lefelé a pincébe.

Ugyanúgy néma csendben várunk, bár Malfoy már megenged magának egy-egy nagyképű beszólást, de senki nem reagál rá.

Mikor Piton megjelenik, gyorsan besorjázunk a terembe, és minden külön figyelmeztetés nélkül egyesével telepszünk le az üstökhöz. A jobbomon Harry, a balomon Ron. Hát, talán valamit tudnak lesni rólam, reménykedek, de mindezt csak addig, míg Piton be nem ér a tanári asztalhoz, és szigorúan végignéz rajtunk. Abban a pillanatban sejtem, hogy mit tervez. Ismerem már annyira… Merlin, mikor ez a gondolat megfogalmazódik bennem, elsápadok. Pedig tényleg ismerem. Ki tudom számítani a reakcióit, ahogy most is. Végigmér bennünket, és megcsóválja a fejét.

- Ugye nem gondolják komolyan, hogy azok ülnek az első sorban, akik csak azért vannak itt, mert itt tető van a fejük felett? - villan a szeme Harryre, majd Ronra. Mind a kettő elsápad, de ez alkalommal én is, mert ha elülteti őket a közelemből, akkor tényleg esélyük sincs megmaradni a csoportban. Pitont azonban úgy tűnik, mindez nem érdekli. Harryt a bal, Ront a jobb hátsó sarokba ülteti. Az én egyik oldalamra Zambini, a másikra egy hollóhátas lány kerül. Csak egy mélyet sóhajtva beletörődök, de ő észreveszi.

- Van bárkinek kifogása az ültetés ellen? - kérdezi, de nem néz rám, a fejem felett elnéz valahova a terem hátsó falára. Válaszul csak lehajtom a fejem. - Helyes. Akkor lássanak munkához! - mondja, és a táblára varázsolja a soron következő receptet.

Gyorsan átfutom a receptet, megtanultam már, hogy mindig ez az első. A többiek már kint tolonganak a hozzávalós szekrény előtt, miközben fogalmuk sincs, mit fognak készíteni. Csak Malfoy az, aki rajtam kívül még a táblát olvassa. Nem lep meg, mindig tudtam, hogy fontos neki a bájitaltan. Azt nem sikerült leszűrnöm, hogy azért, mert szereti, vagy azért, hogy bevágódhasson a keresztapjánál, de a lényeg, hogy ilyen vagy olyan okból, de ért hozzá.

Ron már visszafele jön, mikor elindulok a szekrényhez. Csak egy pillantást vetek a cuccára, és elszörnyedek. Hevesen megrázom a fejem, de csak néz rám, meg a cuccaira, majd vállat von és tovább megy. Harrynek több esze van, ő megvár a szekrény előtt. Miközben összegyűjtöm magamnak a hozzávalókat, próbálok észrevétlenül kicserélni néhány dolgot a tálcáján. Még hálásan rám mosolyog, de aztán reménytelen ábrázattal visszasomfordál a helyére.

A fele táján tartunk a bájitalnak, mikor Piton megy egy ellenőrző kört. Itt-ott csóválja a fejét, de egyelőre nem szól semmit. Harry előtt megáll egy percre, megvetően nézi az üstjét, amiből valami fura zöld füst száll fel, de aztán tovább megy. A másik vállam felett vetek egy pillantást Ronra is, de szemlátomást olyan sűrű valami van az üstjében, hogy alig bírja keverni. Merlin… Csak visszafordulok a saját bájitalomhoz, és beleteszem a következő hozzávalót. Mikor Piton elsétál mellettem, csak egy pillantást vet az üstömre, és tovább is megy, gyanítom mindent rendben talált rajta.

Egy fél órával később, szinte egy időben Malfoy-jal, elkészülök. Szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban nézünk fel Pitonra, de ő nem néz egyikünkre sem, tüntetően kettőnk közé bámul valahova a levegőbe. Csak akkor néz fel, mikor már mindenki végzett. Vagy majdnem mindenki.

- Mindenki hozza ki a mintát az elkészült bájitalból - vezényel, majd ahogy összeszűkül a szeme, libabőrös lesz a karom. - Potter, ha azt megpróbálja beleönteni egy üvegbe, még a padlót is ki fogja marni… Weasley, a magáét elég nehéz lenne beleerőltetni az üvegbe. Ne is strapálják magukat!

Hallom, ahogy dühösen mindketten levágják az üvegcséjüket az asztalra, de csak sóhajtok, és kiviszem a mintámat. Ahogy leteszem a tanári asztalra, látom, hogy ott időközben feltűntek a kijavított nyári dolgozataink. Merlin… ez a pasi ébren töltötte az elmúlt két éjszakát? Máskor mikor lett volna ideje kijavítani őket? Közben persze összeugrik a gyomrom. Vajon értékelhető, amit produkáltam? Három napot dolgoztam rajta, de akkor is… lehet, hogy valami nagy hibát vétettem.

Mikor mindenki visszaért a helyére, Piton a kezébe veszi a pergamenjeinket, és elkezdi kiosztani. Zambininek tesz néhány megjegyzést arról, hogy igazán szánhatott volna rá néhány óránál többet, aztán tovább lép hozzám.

- Jó lenne - szólal meg a szokásos szigorú hangján -, ha elgondolkodna rajt, Ms. Granger!

Lesápadok, és alig merek felnézni rá, ő azonban nem a tekercsre néz, amit átnyújt nekem, hanem egyenesen a szemembe. Így gyorsan elveszem a pergament, és lesütöm a szemem, ő pedig már tovább is lépett.

Gyorsan kitekerem a pergament, hogy lássam, végül is milyen jegyet adott rá, csak, hogy megint kigúvadjon a szemem. K. Hihetetlen… nála nagyon ritkán lehet K-t kapni. Csak a legjobbak, és ők is csak akkor, ha Pitont jó kedvében találják. Megnézem még egyszer. Kétségtelenül K. Ettől még jobban összezavarodom. Akkor min is kéne elgondolkodnom? Végigfut a szemem a papíron, sehol egy aláhúzás, sehol egy belejavítás… Egy pillanatra el tudom képzelni, hogy dühíthette, hogy semmibe nem tudott belekötni, és ezen elmosolyodom.

Végül villámként hasít belém a felismerés, hogy mire gondolt. Anélkül pördülök hátra, hogy meggondolnám, hogy mit teszek, ő pedig, miután épp kiadta a legutolsó tekercset a kezéből, visszafordul, így egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk, aminek hatására még gyorsabban fordulok előre, és megcsóválom a fejem. Bájitalmester? Én? Na ne… hol van az én tudásom attól? Hol van a tudásom az övétől? Sosem fogok annyit tudni, mint ő. Nem mondom, hogy nem lenne jó. Eljátszom a gondolattal. Hermione Granger, bájitalmester. Igazán felemelően hangzik.

A gondolataimból az riaszt fel, hogy Piton ad egy kéttekercses házi feladatot, és a többiek kimenekülnek a teremből, én azonban még túl dermedt vagyok ahhoz, hogy fel tudjak állni. Hátratátogok a fiúknak, hogy még valamit meg akarok kérdezni a dolgozatommal kapcsolatban, menjenek csak. Ron arcán látom, hogy nem tart normálisnak, de végül Harry kirángatja.

Piton csak akkor néz fel, mikor végül kettesben maradunk a teremben.

- Óhajt valamit, Ms. Granger?

- Én csak… én csak… kérdezni… szeretnék…

Összehúzza a szemét, bár ebben ez alkalommal nem látok semmi rosszindulatot, inkább azt, hogy értékeli a bátorságomat. Bár a szövege nem éppen ezt bizonyítja, de még ezzel együtt sem érzem fenyegetőnek.

- Sokáig szándékozik rabolni az időmet? - kérdezi, és én Merlin tudja hogyan, de bátorságot merítek a kérdéséből.

- Én csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy a professzor úr szerint képes lennék rá?

Kútmély fekete pillantása hosszú másodpercekig fogva tartja az enyémet, de végül rábólint.

- Igen.

Ennyi. Semmi felesleges sallang, semmi felesleges körítés. Képes vagy rá, Granger. Csináld! Ennyi.

Továbbra is döbbenten csóválom a fejem, míg összeszedem a cuccom, és kifele indulok a teremből. Még akkor is érzem a hátamban a pillantását, mikor kinyitom az ajtót és kilépek rajta.

A többiek persze odakint várnak, aggódnak értem. Ron látja a sápadt arcomat, és azt, hogy nem jutok szóhoz, azonnal meggyőződése, hogy Piton megint jól kiosztott.

- Jobban jártál volna, ha megnézed egy könyvben, ahelyett, hogy ezt a madárijesztőt kérdezgeted…

- Nem volt olyan vészes, mint lehetett volna - nevetem el magam végül, mire megütközve néznek rám, de én csak elköszönök tőlük és elrohanok rúnaismeretre.


	3. Chapter 3

A következő kedden bájitaltanra menet nem tudom letörölni a mosolyt a képemről. A fiúk úgy néznek rám, mintha trollá változtam volna, pedig nekem csak az jár a fejemben, milyen különleges gonddal készítettem el a hétvégén a házi feladatot, ami persze a két tekercs helyett majdnem három lett. Mikor leérünk a pincébe persze rám is hat a szokásos jeges hangulat, így elkomolyodom, és már én is halálra vált arccal masírozok be a terembe, mikor Piton kinyitja az ajtót.

Ez alkalommal szerencsére Ronnak is van annyi esze, hogy megvárjon a kellékes szekrénynél, így legalább hülyeségeket nem fog beletenni a bájitalába. Bár, még így is számtalan lehetőség van, ahol elronthatja.

Csendben kevergetem a készülő bájitalomat, és ahogy az elmúlt másfél hétben szinte minden szabad percemben, Pitonon gondolkodom. Most éppen azon, hogy ő vajon hogy lett bájitalmester. Isten adta tehetsége van hozzá, ez tény, és persze szereti is, ez látszik rajta. Talán az egyetlen olyan dolog az életében, amit tényleg szeret.

Az óra végén kiviszem a mintát az elkészült bájitalból, és ez alkalommal kivételesen Harrynek és Ronnak is megengedi, hogy odamerészkedjenek az üvegcséjükkel a tanári asztalhoz. Ezek szerint ez alkalommal legalább nem lett ön és közveszélyes, amit kotyvasztottak.

Még kiad egy újabb házi feladatot, és nincs tekintettel arra, hogy a következő óráig csak másfél napunk van, ez is kéttekercses. Közben észreveszi, hogy rajta felejtem a tűnődő pillantásom, így miután a többieket elbocsátja, rám szól.

- Ms. Granger, maga itt marad!

- Igen, professzor úr! - sütöm le gyorsan a szemem.

- Kérdezni akart valamit? - néz rám, mikor az utolsó diák mögött is becsukódott az ajtó.

- Csak azt szerettem volna… megkérdezni, hogy lesz valakiből bájitalmester?

- A beugró egy K minősítésű RAVASZ bájitaltanból - néz rám egy félig elfojtott csúfondáros mosollyal, de ez hamar elenyészik, nem úgy, mint a sápadtságom. K RAVASZON Pitonnál? Előbb szelídítek meg egy szakajtó durrfarkú szurcsókot. De végül folytatja. - És amikor sok év tanulás után úgy érzi, hogy készen áll rá, leteheti a vizsgát. Elméletből és gyakorlatból. És persze kell egy saját fejlesztésű bájital - teszi hozzá mintegy mellékesen, de tudja, ezzel adja meg a kegyelemdöfést.

Erre megint csak guvadnak a szemeim. Saját fejlesztésű bájital… na annak hogy áll neki az ember? Áh, ez eleve reménytelen. Nem is értem, Piton hogy gondolta. Mindig is utált engem, fel nem foghatom, hogy feltételezett rólam olyat, hogy ki tudok fejleszteni egy teljesen új bájitalt.

- Értem, professzor úr - bólintok rá végül, majd összeszedem a cuccom.

- Granger! - szól utánam. - Azt mondta általában nem kishitű. Hol a griffendéles bizonyítási vágya, amitől általában kiesik a padból? - néz rám gúnyosan, mire összehúzom a szemöldököm, de végül elmosolyodom, ahogy rájövök, csupán dacot akar kiváltani belőlem.

- Van egy adag a táskában, professzor úr - mondom végül, amire már csak bólint, és egy laza pálcaintéssel rendet tesz a teremben, én pedig az ajtó fele sétálok, de még valami eszembe jut.

- A professzor úr milyen bájitalt készített?

Kis ideig néz rám tűnődve, de végül beadja a derekát. - Tovább fejlesztettem a farkasölő-főzetet.

Csodálkozással vegyes elismerés villan a szememben, de tudom, talpnyalásnak nyilvánítaná, ha ennek hangot is adnék, így szó nélkül kisétálok a teremből.

Ebédnél a többiek persze letámadnak, hogy mit akart tőlem Piton. Mismásolok valami hibáról, amit órán elkövettem, és lassan napirendre térnek felette, és inkább a következő átváltoztatástan óráról beszélgetnek. A szokott menetrend szerint felvetik, hogy átnézhetném a házijukat. Ebéd után a könyvtárba akartam futni, hogy utánanézhessek annak, Piton mit fejlesztett a farkasölő-főzeten, de így ezt el kell halasztanom vacsora utánra. Bár akkor sem sok időm lesz ezzel foglalkozni, ha el akarom készíteni még a házimat is. Két tekercs holnaputánra… mikor még az asztronómia házit is meg kell írnom. Lehet, hogy kérnem kéne Pitontól valami élénkítő bájitalt, mert úgy tűnik, idén nem sok időt fogok alvással tölteni, csóválom meg a fejem, majd elkérem a két lökött fiú háziját, hogy átnézhessem.

Két nappal később a pincebeli folyosón Pitonra várakozva a többiek arcán olyan páni félelmet látok, hogy szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindegyik összecsapta a házi feladatát, és most rettegnek, hogy Piton mit fog hozzá szólni. Hát igen, én is alig néhány órát aludtam az elmúlt két napban, van is két nagy lila karika a szemem alatt, de legalább elégedett vagyok a teljesítményemmel. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy a professzor is az lesz.

Piton azonban első körben nem sokat foglakozik a házi feladatokkal. Még be sem teszi mögöttünk az ajtót, már közli velünk, hogy életünk egyik legnehezebb bájitala vár ránk. Néhányan belesápadnak, de azért vagyunk egy ketten, akik inkább kíváncsian nézünk rá. Még próbál minket ijesztgetni egy kicsit, de úgy látom, a csoport lelkesebbjét nem tudja letörni, így a táblán megjelenik a recept, és mi lassan nekiállunk.

Szerencsére viszonylag eseménytelenül telik az óra, és csodák csodája ezúttal még házi feladatot sem kapunk.

Mikor már mindenki szedelőzködik, mintegy véletlenül lelököm a hozzávalós tálcámat az asztalomról. Ahogy Piton felkapja a fejét a csörömpölésre, látom a dühös villanást a szemében, de ahogy meglát, csak kifújja a levegőt, és megrázza a fejét.

- Csináljon rendet, Granger! - parancsol rám, és a beadott házikkal kezd foglalkozni, mire mindenki frászt kap, és olyan gyorsan ürül ki a terem, mintha mindenki hoppanált volna. Végül Piton felnéz rám, a szemében látom, tudja, hogy kérdezni akarok valamit.

- A professzor úr szerint melyik a legnehezebb bájital? - nézek rá kíváncsian.

- Egy bájitalmesternek nincs nehéz bájital, Granger! - mondja kioktató hangon. - Van olyan, aminek hosszadalmas az elkészítése… vagy olyan hozzávalókat igényel, amihez nagyon nehéz hozzájutni. De ha mindez megvan, akkor az elkészítése nem okozhat gondot.

- Hát nekem ez a mai is nehéz volt - sóhajtok.

- Nem is tizenhat évesen teszi le a bájitalmesteri vizsgát - biztosít némileg lekezelő hangon, ami eddigi tapasztalataim alapján lehetne sokkal rosszabb is, mire rábólintok, és elindulok kifelé. Már majdnem az ajtónál járok, mikor utánam szól.

- Granger! Utánanézett? - kérdezi, és azonnal tudom, hogy a farkasölő-főzetre gondol.

- Igen - bólintok rá, mire megforgatja a szemét. - Professzor úr… honnan jött az az ötlet a homoktövissel?

- A muglik mondják ezt jól… - néz rám kihívóan. - Csak a rutin és az évek.

Csak elnevetem magam, és kijövök a teremből, de már így is futnom kell a következő órámra.

A következő napok eseménytelenül telnek, egészen addig, míg Harry a fejébe nem veszi, hogy Malfoy valami rosszban sántikál, és ki nem találják, hogy takarodó után lopakodjunk el a mardekár klubhelyiségéhez, és ha Malfoy kijön, kövessük. Még az sem ábrándítja ki, hogy rádöbbentem, a láthatatlanná tevő köpenye alatt nem férünk már el hárman úgy, mint néhány évvel ezelőtt.

- Majd kitalálunk valamit, Hermione, ne majrézz már állandóan! - kacsint rám, mire csak megforgatom a szemem, és megadom magam. Bár fogalmam sincs, mit akar kitalálni, hogy észrevétlenül kövessük Malfoyt. Már amennyiben tényleg szándékában áll elhagyni a pincét, amit kétlek. Ennek ellenére este tízkor még megcsóválom a fejem, és elindulok velük a portrélyuk felé.

Már majdnem elérjük a pincébe vezető lépcsőket, mikor sikerrel belefutunk Fricsbe.

- Nocsak, nocsak - áll meg előttünk önelégült ábrázattal. - Mit fogtunk, kiscicám - sandít a rusnya macskájára, aki ott tekergőzik a lába körül. - Szabályszegők! Takarodó után a folyosókon bóklászunk? - néz ránk, de mind a hármunktól csak egy fintort kap. Frics nem érdemel többet. - Azonnal indulunk az igazgató úrhoz! - csattan fel, és karon is ragadná Ront, hogy maga után cibálja, mikor meghalljuk Piton hangját a felvezető lépcsőről.

- Mi folyik itt, Frics? - kérdezi a gondnokot, de aztán végignéz rajtunk. - Á, a szent hármas fogat… - mondja, és a hangja most is csöpög a gúnytól. - Mit keresnek éjszaka a folyosón?

- Mi csak… - kezd dadogni Ron, miközben a füle tövéig olyan színben pompázik, mint a haja, de Harry dacosan felnéz.

- Az igazgató úr hivatott bennünket.

- Ha még egy szót hazudik, Potter - förmed rá Piton -, én esküszöm, hogy minden hírneve ellenére kicsapatom innen. Ragaszkodik hozzá?

Harry már kapkodva veszi a levegőt a dühtől, de inkább csitítón megfogom a karját egy pillanatra, és eltűnődöm, hogy mit is tehetnék. Végül óvatosan felnézek Pitonra.

- Bocsánatot kérünk, hogy megszegtük a házirendet, professzor úr! - mondom, de közben le kell sütnöm a szemem, mert a fekete szempár még a lelkemet is égeti.

Látszólag nem foglalkozik velem, inkább a két fiút méregeti.

- Potter, Weasley! Ha jól tudom, úgyis rajonganak a kviddicsért… ma éjjel kifényesítik az összes serleget a trófeateremben! - hangzik az ítélete, majd a gondnokhoz fordul. - Felügyelj rájuk, Frics!

- A legnagyobb örömmel! - bólint rá mohón az öreg, majd megragadja Ron karját. - Lódulj! - förmed rá, és megadva neki a kezdő lökést, eltűnnek a folyosó kanyarulatában.

- Maga velem jön! - pillant rám, és a hangja bár nem kevésbé szigorú, mint az előbb, de legalább az a csak Harrynek szóló megvetés nincs már benne. Nem nagyon tehetek mást, elindulok utána.

Lemegyünk a pincébe, de úgy veszem észre, hogy nem a bájitaltan terem felé vezet. Pedig meggyőződésem volt, hogy sikálhatom a koszos üstöket egész éjszaka. Végül a pince egy eddig ismeretlen folyosóján kinyit előttem egy ajtót, és én belépek, aztán ahogy körülnézek, megdermedek. Ez nem lehet más, csak a saját laborja, nézek körül csodálkozva. Mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy ide beenged? A legtöbben még a létezéséről sem tudnak. És éppen ma este, mikor szabályszegésen kapott… Képtelen vagyok kiigazodni rajta.

- Holnapra sebhegesztő és csontforrasztó bájitalt kell készítenem Madam Pomfrey-nak. Melyiket vállalja? - kérdezi kertelés nélkül, még rám sem néz, miközben két üst alatt tüzet gyújt.

- A sebhegesztőt - vágom rá gondolkodás nélkül, mert azt tavaly már csináltuk az órán.

- Azt én csinálom - sandít rám, de a hangja nem tűr ellentmondást. Egy pillanatra felmerül bennem, hogy akkor mi a fenéért adott választási lehetőséget, de aztán rájövök, hogy kihívást akar elém állítani egy eddig még nem készített bájitallal, ahelyett, hogy rutinból megcsinálnám azt, amelyiket választottam.

- Rendben - bólintok rá nagyot nyelve.

- A recept - lebegtet elém egy könyvet a megfelelő oldalon kinyitva. - A hozzávalókat megtalálja abban a szekrényben. A rendszer ugyanaz, mint odaát a teremben. Lásson hozzá, Mr. Granger!

Csak bólintok, és belefeledkezem a receptbe, majd összegyűjtöm a hozzávalókat, és nekikezdek.

Néha magamon érzem a pillantását, de amúgy néma csendben dolgozunk órákon keresztül. Egyszer, mikor a bájitallal nincs különösebb teendő néhány percig, odasandítok az üstjére. Előtte persze nincs recept. Gyanítom, nem először és nem tizedszer készíti ezt a bájitalt. Nyugodt az arca, ahogy kever egyet a fortyogó bájitalon, de még véletlenül se nézne felém, pedig tudom, hogy tudja, hogy figyelem.

Éjfélt üt a toronyóra, mikor végez, és akkor már nekem sincs több hátra, mint tíz perc. Eloltja a tüzet az üstje alatt, majd odasétál hozzám, és közelebbről is szemügyre veszi, amit alkottam. Nem szól semmit, csak bólint, és letelepszik nem messze tőlem egy székre.

- És a büntetésem, professzor úr? - sandítok rá bátortalanul.

- Hatszáz diákból ötszázkilencvenötnek ez éppen elég nagy büntetés lenne - sandít az üstömre.

- Én sosem szerettem a többséghez tartozni - mosolyodom el, miközben az utolsókat keverem a bájitalon, és eloltom alatta a tüzet, de közben elfojtok egy ásítást.

- Menjen aludni, Ms. Granger!

- Még rendet csinálok, és… - kezdek bele, de csak egy laza kézmozdulatot tesz, és minden a helyére kerül.

- Tudja, Ms. Granger, aki vállalja a felelősséget a hibáért, amit elkövetett, az kisebb büntetést érdemel.

- Köszönöm, professzor úr! - hajtom le a fejem mosolyogva. Ez nekem nem volt büntetés, és ezt ő is tudja. - Jó éjt! - köszönök el tőle, és kifele indulok, de utánam szól.

- Granger! Ha Potter kérdezi…

- Koszos üstöket sikáltam egész éjjel - mosolyodom el újra, mire még rábólint, én pedig visszasétálok a griffendél toronyba.

Két héttel később üt be a krach. Csütörtök reggeli bájitaltan órán ülünk éppen, kicsit álmos is vagyok, mert számmisztika házit írtam fél éjszaka, de azért próbálok koncentrálni a bájitalra, amennyire csak lehet. Már nagyjából a felénél tartok, mikor egy nagy durranást hallok a hátam mögül.

A csoport egy emberként pördül hátra, és látjuk, Harry üstje robbant fel, beterítve a srácot, és a környékén ülőket valami förtelmes szagú piros kulimásszal.

Hallom, hogy Piton dühösen vesz egy nagy levegőt a tanári asztalnál, majd odasétál, hogy felmérje mekkora kárt okozott Harry. Ahogy közeledik, érzem benne, hogy fokozatossan húzza fel magát, és mire odaérne, már robbanni tudna.

Mindenhonnan eltünteti a trutyit egy laza pálcaintéssel, kivéve Harryt. Ő valahogy elkerüli a figyelmét…

A hangja viszont, mikor megszólal, halk, de úgy vág, mint a késpenge.

- Most azonnal kitakarodik innen, Potter! És megmondja az igazgató úrnak, hogy a saját és a társai testi épsége érdekében kitiltottam a bájitaltan teremből!

Harry a pillantásával ölni tudna, de feláll, kirohan a teremből, és úgy bevágja az ajtót, csak úgy csattan.

Piton nem veszi a lelkére, inkább végignéz rajtunk. - Maguknak semmi dolga? - kérdezi, mire mindenki villámgyorsan visszafordul az üstjéhez.

Így már végkép nem tudok koncentrálni a bájitalomra, kis híján még nekem is sikerül végzetes hibát elkövetnem. Az jár a fejemben, hogy bár tényleg Harry is hibás, de ezzel Piton minden álmunkat keresztülhúzza. Enélkül nem veszik fel Harryt az aurorképzőbe, és erős a gyanúm, hogy egy-két héten belül Ron ugyanerre a sorsra jut. Megértem Harryt is, hogy emiatt dühös, de Pitont is, hogy zéró teljesítménnyel nem akarja engedni, hogy itt legyenek. Elvégre ez a haladó csoportja, itt azért vannak az emberek, mert tanulni akarnak, és mert szeretik a bájitaltant. Harry nem szeretni, sőt, embertelenül gyűlöli, akár csak Pitont, de kéne neki az a RAVASZ. Ördögi kör, aminek nincs jó megoldása.

Az óra végén még csak nem is kell jeleznem Ronnak, hogy én még maradnék, elsőként rohan ki a teremből, ami elég nagy teljesítmény, tekintve, hogy a sajátján kívül még Harry cuccait is összerámolta.

Mikor már csak én vagyok bent, Piton felnéz rám, de ez alkalommal velem is távolságtartó. Hiába, mi hárman valahogy egyek vagyunk a tudatában, még akkor is, ha engem elvisel valamennyire, mert elég jó vagyok a tárgyából. De valószínűleg ez az egyetlen oka, hogy egyáltalán szóba áll velem.

- Mit óhajt, Ms. Granger?

- Professzor úr, tudja, hogy Harrynek szüksége lenne erre a tudásra - nézek rá kérlelőn, de csak megrázza a fejét.

- Nem fogok elfogadható RAVASZ-t adni olyan embernek, aki képes felrobbantani a saját társait.

- Nem, én… nem a vizsgára gondoltam… feltétlenül. Hanem… arra, amit itt tanulhat…

- Ms. Granger - áll fel Piton az asztalától, és lassan odasétál hozzám. Az arca kiismerhetetlen, nem tudom kitalálni, hogy mire számíthatok tőle. Amilyen dühös volt nemrég, még a fejemet is leszedheti. Bár a hang, amit most használ, nem erre utal. - Mondja meg nekem őszintén… de olyan őszintén, amilyen őszinte még sosem volt hozzám… van bármi… bármilyen kicsi… kézzel fogható haszna… annak, hogy Potter itt van az óráimon?

Csak elhúzom a számat, és lehajtom a fejem.

- Válaszoljon, Ms. Granger! - szól rám szigorúan.

- Nincs, professzor úr - ismerem be kelletlenül, mire sóhajt.

- Leült csak egyetlen egyszer is ez alatt az öt év alatt önszántából, hogy a bájitaltannal foglalkozzon?

- Nem, professzor úr - sóhajtok.

- Volt valaha csak egyetlen pozitív megnyilvánulása a bájitalokkal kapcsolatban?

- Nem, professzor úr - hajtom le a fejem, elvégre azt az egy esetet mégsem idézhetem fel neki, mikor Harry másodikban Monstróvá változott.

- És lát bármilyen csekély esélyt arra, hogy ez a közeljövőben változni fog?

Felnézek rá, és láthatja a tekintetemben, hogy nem érzem fairnek a kérdését, hisz ezzel egy életre leírom Harryt, de úgyis látja a szememben a választ.

- Van még kérdése, Ms. Granger?

Csak megrázom a fejem, és összeszedem a holmim, majd elindulok kifelé, de szokás szerint utánam szól.

- Ms. Granger! Az jó dolog, ha az embernek vannak álmai. De az álmok csak akkor válnak valóra, ha teszünk is érte valamit. Ha csak várunk ölbe tett kézzel, akkor az álmok csak a távoli jövőben lebegő árnyékképek maradnak. Ezt jó lenne, ha megértetné Potterrel is. Mindannyiunk érdekében. A varázsvilág érdekében.

- Igyekezni fogok, professzor úr! - ígérem csüggedten, és a kilincs után nyúlok, de még valami eszembe jut. - Mi volt az… mitől robbant fel a bájital?

Rám néz, mint aki azon tűnődik, kiadjon-e egy hadititkot az ellenségnek, de végül vállat von.

- A sivatagi rózsa kivonata reakcióba lépett a bezoárral. Ez heves hőfejlődéssel és térfogat növekedéssel jár.

- Értem - bólintok rá, majd lenyomom a kilincset, de aztán hirtelen visszafordulok. - Ebbe a bájitalba nem is kellett bezoár.

- Pontosan ez az a tény, Ms. Granger, amiért Pottert kitiltottam a termemből - bólint rá, mire lemondón sóhajtok, és tényleg elhagyom a termet.


	4. Chapter 4

Piton elvetemült húzása persze rányomja a bélyegét arra a napra. Harry egész nap kegyetlenül dühös, de ő más típus, mint Ron. Ron mindenen háborog, és tüskés lesz, amikor dühös, Harry inkább nem szól semmit, csak a szeme villogásából és az összepréselt száján látom, hogy forrnak benne az indulatok. Ron pedig egyre jobban kétségbe esik, hogy most mi lesz a szépen eltervezett jövőnkkel. Próbálok valahogy lelket önteni beléjük, hogy majd csak kitalálunk valamit, a végén még azt is felvetem nekik, hogy nem kell feltétlenül aurornak lennünk ahhoz, hogy a gonosz mágusokra vadásszunk, hisz Mordon sem auror már évek óta, mégis az egyik legrettegettebb feketemágus-vadász. Szabadúszó. Ezt mi is megtehetjük. Látom, tetszik nekik ez a verzió, de azért még tovább dünnyögnek.

A hétvégére viszont Harry lecsillapodik, szilárdan elhatározza magában, hogy bájitaltan ide vagy oda, ő akkor is auror lesz, és ezért majd minden követ megmozgat. Nem vitatkozom vele, örülök, hogy egy kicsit jobb a kedve, a többit meg majd megoldjuk valahogy.

A hétvégét a szabadban töltjük, de ezúttal a fiúk is rászánják magukat a tanulásra, igaz leginkább svk-t és átváltoztatástant gyakorolnak, és a végén kénytelen vagyok őket megdicsérni, mert mind a kettőben elég jól teljesítenek. Szeretik, élvezik, és nem utolsó sorban látják a gyakorlati hasznát, így mindig is jók voltak belőle. Bárcsak így lenne ez bájitaltanból is… sokkal kevesebb gondunk lenne.

Hétfő este a parkból jövünk be, de Harry állítása szerint felfedezett valami mellékajtót, így a kastély számomra ismeretlen területén bolyongunk, mikor Ron kifakad.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy holnap megint bájitaltan!

- Nyugi, Ron, nem lesz olyan szörnyű - próbálom csillapítani, de ha már egyszer belelovallta magát valamibe, nem könnyű kitéríteni belőle. Csökönyös, mint a szamár. Ez néha jó, néha viszont meglehetősen bosszantó.

- Nem? - néz rám, mint egy trollra. - Hermione… ennél szörnyűbb dolog nincs a világon.

- De igen, Ron, van - biztosítom. - A bájitaltan csak egy tantárgy, amit tanulunk, ráadásul nem is a legnehezebbek közül való.

- Hermione, te nem tudod, mit beszélsz! - torpan meg, értetlenül nézve rám, amiért nem akarok egyetérteni vele. - Ráadásul ott az a szörnyeteg is…

Megtorpanok én is, mert engem is elkap már a harci méreg.

- Én nem tudom, mit beszélek? Hát jól figyelj rám, Ron Weasley! És te is, Harry! Utáljátok a bájitaltant? Tegyétek. Utáljátok Pitont? Lelketek rajta. De az eljutott csak egyszer is az agyatokig, hogy mekkora baj is lehetett volna abból, ami a múlt órán történt? Ha Harry csak két cseppel több sivatagi rózsa kivonatot tesz abba a trutymóba, akkor nem csak annyi történt volna, hogy valami mókás piros löttyel teríti be a fél osztályt, hanem akár súlyos égési vagy marási sebeket is szerezhettek volna sokan! És ha egy kicsit nagyobbat robban, és szétviszi az üstödet, akkor akár fel is nyársalhatott volna valakit! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az a múltkori zöld füst, amit produkált, szintén lehetett volna mérgező, ha véletlenül csak egyszer is ellenkező irányban keveri!

- Jaj, Hermione, ne dramatizáld túl a dolgot! - szörnyülködik Ron. - Semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

- Lehet, hogy most nem, de történhetett volna, és bármikor történhet, ha továbbra is így folytatjátok! És azt felfogtátok, hogy szükségetek lesz majd arra, amit tanulhattok Pitontól? És nem a hülye aurorképző felvételitekről beszélek, hisz tekintve Harry hírnevét, úgyis felveszik! Hanem arról beszélek, hogy állítólag jó aurorok akartok lenni! Mégis hogy gondoljátok? Az első sarkon meginnátok az első mérget, amivel megkínálnak, és te Ron… még örülnél is neki, hogy finom édes, mint a tökleved! Eddig tartana a pályafutásotok! De akár más téren is… mondjuk tíz év múlva a kisgyereketek betegen fekszik az ágyban… simán megmérgezitek, pedig csak egy lázcsillapító főzetet akartok neki készíteni. Elgondolkodtatok már valaha ilyesmin? Aurorok… megtaláltok egy áldozatot méregtől haldokolva… Mit kezdenétek vele? Megitatjátok vele a méreg maradékát, amit ott találtok mellette az asztalon, mert fogalmatok sincs mi az!

- Ne, Hermione… légből kapott dolgokkal dobálózol - makacskodik továbbra is Ron, az arcán az a kifejezés, ami azt sugallja, hogy nem akar szembenézni azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket felvetettem, de Harryn látom, hogy végre lassan áttörhetek a páncélján. - És különben is - folytatja a vörös egy sértett gyerek önérzetével - az a pincerém hogy kidobta Harryt! Azt ne mond, hogy igazságos volt!

- Tudod, Ron - fordulok felé - Az a pincerém az elmúlt öt évben mindent megtett, hogy elkerüljük az ilyen baleseteket. Mindent megtett azért, hogy mire idáig eljutunk, ezek a bájitalok ne legyenek nehezek. És mindent megtett azért, hogy jó auror legyen belőletek! Az, hogy zéró eredménnyel járt, a legkevésbé sem az ő hibája, és ezen jó lenne, ha elgondolkodnátok! - osztom ki, talán még toppantok is a végén, mint egy hisztis kislány, de aztán csak megrázom a fejem, és elviharzok.

Ahogy azonban befordulok a sarkon, néhány lépés után beleütközöm valamibe. Eddig dühösen lehajtottam a fejem, és hagytam, hogy tovább forrjon bennem a méreg, de ahogy felnézek, és felfogom, hogy Piton áll előttem teljes életnagyságban, egy pillanatra megáll a szívem, és még levegőt venni is elfelejtek. Ahogy lassan felnézek rá, és a tekintetünk találkozik, csak még jobban zavarba jövök, és végül nem tudok mást tenni, mint arrébb lépek és elfutok, ő pedig csodák csodája nem förmed rám, hogy jöjjek vissza.

Nem is nézem, merre járok, de egyszer csak megint a kertben találom magam. Csak leroskadok az egyik fa alatt, és próbálom kényszeríteni az agyam arra, hogy valami értelmes dolgon gondolkodjon. Mint például az, hogy Harry sápadt arcán azt láttam, hogy kezdi végre belátni, hogy van igazság abban, amit mondok. Jó lenne, ha végre tényleg eljutna az agyáig, hogy a bájitaltan nem csak Piton hóbortja, hanem igenis szükséges dolog. Hogy aurorként nagyon is szüksége lesz rá, sőt, lehet, hogy a Voldemort elleni csatában sem fog ártani. Hisz ha elfognak minket valaha is, simán itathatnak vele Verita-szérumot, és még csak észre sem veszi.

Mindez idő alatt persze az agyam egy másik szeglete újra és újra lejátssza azt a kifakadást, és azt elemzi, hogy mondtam-e valami rosszat Pitonról. Végül arra jutok, hogy tulajdonképpen nem, de az, hogy pincerémnek neveztem, neki már bőven elég lehet ahhoz, hogy engem is kidobjon. Mindig is büszke volt és önérzetes. Bár általában érzéketlennek tűnik, azt már megtanultuk, hogy soha nem felejt. És ha ezzel most beletapostam a lelkébe, akkor nekem is végem. A szemében nem láttam, hogy olyan nagyon dühös lenne, de hát mikor lehetett rajta bármiféle érzelmet látni? Az, hogy nekem az elmúlt egy-két hétben megengedett látni néhány villanást, az még nem jelent semmit.

Aztán meg az jut eszembe, hogy miután én pánikszerűen elrohantam, vajon odament a fiúkhoz, és lekiabálta a hajukat, vagy egyszerűen csak eltűnt, és elraktározta magában a történteket, hogy majd később, alkalmasabb pillanatban vághassa hozzájuk?

Lassan visszasomfordálok vacsorázni, de még véletlenül sem merek elnézni a tanári asztal fele. Bőven elég lesz holnap szembesülnöm a professzor véleményével. Vacsora után még látom a fiúkat a klubhelyiségben, de egyáltalán nem úgy néznek ki, mint egy Pitonnal való konfrontáció után szoktak, így némileg megnyugszom, és mivel nincs halaszthatatlan házim, korán ágyba teszem magam.

A másnapi bájitaltan óra számomra is olyan hosszú, amilyennek Ron érezheti minden egyes alkalommal. Próbálok koncentrálni az üstömre, de minduntalan eltereli a figyelmem a gondolat, hogy vajon mit gondol most Piton. Biztos dühös, de még csak fel sem merek nézni rá, hogy esetleg megbizonyosodjak róla. Olyan szinten zavarban vagyok, hogy ez végül kihat a munkám végeredményére is, így mikor lesütött szemmel kiviszem a mintát az asztalára, a kezébe veszi, de csak megcsóválja a fejét.

- Magától ennél jobb munkát várok, Ms. Granger! - szúrja oda nekem.

- Igen, professzor úr - hebegem zavartan, majd kimenekülök a teremből.

Ezzel a beszólással persze megint sikerült a csakazértist kiváltania belőlem, így a házi feladatomat még az idén megszokottnál is gondosabban próbálom elkészíteni. Nem akarok neki csalódást okozni.

Szerdán este azonban eszembe jut egy ötlet, így félrehúzom Harryt, hogy Ron ne hallja, miről beszélünk. Próbálok a lelkére beszélni, hogy kérjen bocsánatot Pitontól, én pedig majd meg fogom próbálni felzárkóztatni a csoporthoz. Harry egy darabig fintorog, de tudom, most már nem is annyira a bájitaltantól, hanem attól, hogy Piton előtt lássa be, hogy mekkora egy trehány disznó volt az elmúlt években. Számíthat némi retorzióra, vagy legalábbis egy megalázó prédikációra a professzortól. Még egy kicsit győzködöm, de néhány perccel később már csak megforgatja a szemét és magamra hagy, bennem pedig kezd kikristályosodni a terv, és már alig várom a csütörtöki bájitaltant.

Az órán Piton különösen morcosnak tűnik, de ahogy néha észreveszem, hogy maga elé mered a levegőbe, rájövök, hogy inkább csak fáradt. Mintha fél éjjel nem aludt volna. És még a kedden beadott háziinkat sem javította ki. Ezek szerint fontosabb dolga volt. Így viszont egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodom, hogy elő kell-e hozakodnom, azzal, amit kitaláltam. Végül persze előszedem valahonnan a griffendéles bátorságomat, és megint utolsónak maradok az óra végén.

Piton egy fél percig nem vesz rólam tudomást, talán abban reménykedik, hogy megunom és elmegyek, de abból nem eszik.

- Igen, Ms. Granger? - néz fel rám végül fáradtan.

- Gondolkodtam, professzor úr.

- Hogy mit csinált? - húzza össze a szemét, mire el kell fojtanom egy mosolyt. Ennek a pasinak minden látszat ellenére van humorérzéke. Még akkor is, ha kissé ironikus.

- Próbáltam úgy csinálni, mint aki gondolkodik - helyesbítek, mire kis híján elmosolyodik ő is, de végül még időben észbe kap.

- És?

- Arra jutottam, hogy… vissza kellene vennie Harryt a csoportba - mondom ki gyorsan, mielőtt még bepánikolok, aztán, mikor nem reagál rá, félénken felnézek, és folytatom. - Mindannyiunk érdekében… a varázsvilág érdekében - idézem fel az ő szavait. - És arra gondoltam, hogy… hogy én majd megpróbálom… felzárkóztatni Harryt a csoporthoz. Félévre már egészen biztosan kézzelfogható eredményt fogunk elérni.

- Nincs így is elég dolga, Ms. Granger? Időnként akkora árkok vannak a szeme alatt, mint a roxforti Fekete tó.

Erre kis híján megsértődök. Remélem, fut át rajtam a gondolat, hogy a többi férfi nem tőle tanul bókolni, mert akkor kihal az emberiség. De aztán visszatérek az eredeti témára, hisz belátom, hogy tulajdonképpen igaza van. Amikor csak két-három órám marad alvásra, tényleg úgy nézek ki, mint egy zombi.

- Igaz, hogy elég sok tárgyam van az idén…

- Akkor miért akar még egy koloncot a nyakába? - néz rám értetlenül.

- Mert… talán én is profitálhatnék belőle - vonok vállat. - A muglik használják ezt a módszert, úgy hívják, tanítva tanulás.

- És biztos benne, hogy képes lenne bájitaltant tanítani? - néz rám kérdőn, egy egészen kicsi lekicsinyléssel, mire zavarba jövök, és lehajtom a fejem.

- Az első három év anyagát azt hiszem igen - mondom, majd óvatosan felnézek rá, de nem reagál. - Harrynek abban is vannak hiányosságai - teszem hozzá.

- Potternek olyan szűz az agya, ami a bájitaltant illeti, mint egy csecsemőnek - szűkül össze a szeme. - Ha mégis rávetemedne erre az őrültségre, kezdje azzal, hogy bemutatja neki az üstöt.

Itt már nem tudom megállni, de elnevetem magam. Pitonnak csak a szemében látok egy villanást, miszerint jól szórakozik Harry kárára, de az arca továbbra is jórészt érzelemmentes, majd karba tett kézzel hátra dől.

- Tudja, Ms. Granger, ebben a témában magánál magasabb szintről is komoly nyomás nehezedik rám - ismeri be, én pedig megértem, hogy azért ilyen fáradt, mert a fél éjszakát Dumbledore irodájában vitatkozással töltötte, és azért volt rossz kedve, mert valószínűleg alul maradt az igazgatóval szemben. És köszönhetően mindennek, valószínűleg az éjszaka további részét is ébren, de leginkább mérgesen, önmagát hergelve töltötte. - Előbb vagy utóbb vissza kell engednem Pottert bájitaltanra - ismeri be egy fintorral, de aztán szigorúan rám néz. - De egy dolgot tudnia kell, Ms. Granger.

- És mi lenne az?

- Nem fogok kivételezni Potterrel. Azt az érdemjegyet kapja, amit megérdemel.

- Ez így fair, professzor úr! - bólintok rá. - És remélem, félévre legalább egy elfogadhatót ki tudunk csikarni belőle.

- Sok sikert, Ms. Granger! - bólint rá cinikusan, jelezve, hogy egy másodpercig sem hisz ebben a lehetőségben.

Bizonygatni felesleges lenne, nála csak tényekkel lehet bizonyítani, így összeszedem a cuccom, és kifele indulok, de már csak egy mosollyal várom, hogy utánam szóljon. Nem is kell csalódnom.

- Ms. Granger!

Megfordulok, és közben próbálom letörölni a mosolyt a képemről.

- Igen, professzor úr?

- Ezzel kvittek vagyunk - néz rám egy elképzelhetetlenül mardekáros pillantással. Egy pillanatig értetlenül nézek rá, de végül azt hiszem, átlátom, mire gondol. Kiálltam érte a fiúkkal szemben, és ő azzal viszonozza, hogy visszaveszi Harryt. Jó üzletnek tűnik, bár egy mardekárossal üzletelni mindig veszélyes. Ennek ellenére rábólintok.

- Ezzel kvittek vagyunk, professzor úr - mondom neki, majd kisétálok a teremből.

Este Harrynek könyörgök, hogy beszéljen Pitonnal, de csak hosszas rimánkodásra hajlandó beadni a derekát. Tudom, hogy a professzor jól ki fogja osztani, és ezért megint két nap sértődött hallgatásba fog burkolózni, de ez a legkevesebb, a lényeg, hogy Harry újra tanulhat bájitaltant, esélyt kap arra, hogy letegye a RAVASZ-t, és a hivatalos úton legyen auror. Jó auror.

Harry három nappal később szánja rá magát, hogy Pitonhoz merészkedjen. Nem mondom, hogy bennem nincs akkora frász, mint benne, mikor elindul. Hisz elég valamelyiküknek egy rossz szót szólni, hogy felrobbanjon köztük a puskaporos hangulat. De két dologban bízom. Az egyik, hogy Dumbledore tényleg elég nagy nyomást gyakorol Pitonra, a másik pedig, hogy Harry belátta, hogy bájitaltant kell tanulnia, így nem veszi fel a kesztyűt, amit esetleg Piton elé hajít.

Mikor visszatér a klubhelyiségbe, nem néz semerre, csak felmegy a szobájába. Ron utána akar menni, de egyelőre nem engedem. Jobb, ha Harry előbb megrágja magában a történteket. Nem látom dühösnek, inkább csak zaklatottnak, ami nem is csoda egy ilyen helyzetben.

Hétvégén, még az első bájitaltan órája előtt belevetjük magunkat a tanulásba, előkotorjuk valahonnan az elsős bájitaltan könyvünket, és mivel még egészen jó idő van, talán az utolsó napsütéses hétvége az évben, kitelepszünk vele a parkba. Invitáljuk Ront is, de elhárítja, mondván edzenie kell a kviddicsválogatásra, ami a jövő héten lesz, különben nem kerül be a csapatba.

Okvetetlenkednék, de Harry csitítóan megfogja a kezemet.

- Hagyd, majd ő is rájön - mondja sóhajtva, így végül magára hagyjuk Ront, és kimegyünk a parkba.

Mikor elhasalunk a fűben, Harryn is látom, hogy a háta közepére nem kívánja az egészet, de becsületére legyen mondva, nem futamodik meg, így hozzá is látunk, és az előkészítési módok valamint az összetevők közül jó néhányat át is tudunk beszélni ebédig. És végül azt is elérem, hogy a bezoárt meg tudja különböztetni néhány hasonlóan kinéző, de teljesen más eredetű és funkciójú kőtől. És azt is elmagyarázom neki, hogy miért robbant fel a múltkor az üstje, mikor a bezoárt összekeverte az egyikkel. Közben visszamegyünk ebédelni, de utána én lepődök meg a legjobban, mikor Harry javasolja, hogy folytassuk még egy kicsit.

Mikor végül mégis megunja a délután közepén, még figyelmeztetem, hogy ennyitől ne várjon kézzelfogható javulást már a keddi órán, hisz ez tényleg csak az alapnak az alapja, ami egy haladó szintű bájitalhoz bár szükséges, de korán sem elegendő. Csak csüggedten sóhajt, gondolom, az jár a fejében, hogy öt évet bepótolni nem lesz egyszerű móka, de én már így is elégedett vagyok vele, hisz egy nap alatt többet foglalkozott a bájitaltannal, mint az elmúlt öt év alatt összesen.

Kedden mindhármunknak görcsben van a gyomra, mikor elindulunk bájitaltanra, de Piton egyszerűen levegőnek nézi Harryt, mintha ott sem lenne. Ez még mindig a jobbik verzió, könyvelem el magamban, mikor leülök a helyemre.

Az óra végül is eseménytelenül telik, Piton néha megy egy kört, de messziről elkerüli Harryt az üstjével együtt, és a srác óra végén még ki is viheti a mintáját, aminek bár homlokegyenest más színe van, mint a többiekének, de legalább azt is meg tudom állapítani, hogy mit szúrt el rajta, így a legközelebbi tanulásunk alkalmával ezt is el tudom majd neki magyarázni. Piton sem szól rá semmit, és bár tudom, hogy T-t fog adni rá, már azt is eredménynek tartom, hogy Harry kutyulmánya nem lett mérgező vagy egyéb módon balesetveszélyes.

Az óra végén még zsebre teszünk egy újabb fél éjszakát igénylő házit, de aztán hárman együtt sétálunk ki a teremből, és Harry magától rákérdez, hogy mi a fenét rontott el a bájitalán. Ebéd közben ezt tárgyaljuk ki, így Ron tüntetően a sültjével foglalkozik, csak akkor élénkül fel, mikor elindulunk átváltoztatástanra.

A következő két hétben szinte teljesen elcsitulnak a kedélyek. Piton ugyan a szeszélyeinek és a hangulatának megfelelőn viseli Harry jelenlétét, vagyis jobb esetben továbbra is levegőnek nézi, rosszabb esetben viszont egész órán piszkálja. Szerencsére Harry próbál inkább arra koncentrálni, hogy valami elfogadható eredményt nyújtson, így nem száll vitába vele, és velem is rendületlenül folytatja a tanulást, amiben lassan, de biztosan haladunk.

Néhány nappal később épp a könyvtárból indulunk vacsorázni, mikor az egyik folyosón belefutunk Malfoyba és a kis kompániájába. Ez már eleve nem ígér jót, és ez a gyanúm csak megerősítést nyer, mikor Malfoy a folyosó közepén megáll csípőre tett kézzel, mint valami mugli westernhős. Megvetően végigmér bennünket, majd a szokásos affektáló hangján szólal meg.

- Mi van, Potter, Grangernek kell korrepetálnia bájitaltanból?

Csak megfogom Harry karját, és el akarom húzni a hülye mardekáros mellett, de Malfoy folytatja.

- Milyen kínos, hogy egy sárvérűtől kell tanulnod, Potter!

Érzem, hogy Harry megfeszül mellettem, de Ron megelőzi.

- Fogd be, Malfoy! Hermione sokkal jobb tanuló nálad!

- Neked nem osztottam lapot, Weasley! - förmed rá a szőke. - Jobb lenne, ha hazatakarodnál az egész véráruló családoddal együtt!

Harrynél itt szakad el a cérna, és mielőtt bármit is tehetnék, előkapja a pálcáját, és Malfoyra fogja.

- Azonnal vond vissza, Malfoy, amiket mondtál! - mondja határozottan, és tudom, amilyen dühös, tényleg megátkozná ezt a hülyét, és én nem tudom, hogy ettől félek-e jobban, vagy attól ijedek meg, hogy meghallom Piton hangját a hátam mögött.

- Pálcát eltenni, Potter! - förmed Harryre. - Azonnal! - nyomatékosítja, mikor Harry habozik engedelmeskedni, és ezzel már nincs mit kezdeni, Harry kénytelen eltüntetni a pálcáját.

- Potter belénk kötött, professzor úr! - vált hangnemet Malfoy, és én undorodom attól, milyen gyorsan képes forgatni a köpönyegét. Hülye kis talpnyaló…

- Tíz pont a griffendéltől - szól Piton ítélete, mire már Harry sem türtőzteti magát.

- Nem mi kezdtük! - mondja felháborodottan.

- Akar még tíz pontot? - néz rá dühösen Piton, mire a srác visszakozik, Piton pedig rám sandít. - Granger, maga tűnjön el vacsorázni! És maguk is! - néz a mardekárosaira.

Malfoyék egy gúnyos vigyorral az arcukon elsietnek mellettem, és lassan, aggódva én is elindulok, de ahogy befordultam a közeli sarkon, megtorpanok, hogy megvárjam a többieket.

- Jól figyeljen rám, Potter! - hallom Piton fagyos hangját. - Engem nem érdekel a maga hírneve… nem érdekel, hogy maga Dumbledore kis kegyence… de ha még egyszer… a kastély területén pálcát emel valakire… én esküszöm… megbánja még azt a napot is, mikor bement Olivanderhez megvenni a pálcáját. Megértette?

- Igen, professzor - mondja Harry, és még a hangjából is hallom, milyen fintorogva ejti ki ezt a néhány szót.

- Remek. Akkor mindketten írnak holnapra egy kéttekercses büntetődolgozatot. Potter, maga arról, hogy milyen hatással van a hoppanálás a bájitalok tulajdonságaira, Weasley, maga pedig arról, hogyan befolyásolja a védelmi varázslatok határvonalán való átlépés a bájitalok működését. És egyedül dolgoznak, megértették?

- Igen, professzor - mondják kórusban a fiúk.

- Jobban teszik, ha most azonnal nekilátnak! Tűnjenek a szemem elől! - utasítja őket Piton, és hallom, ahogy a két fiú az ellenkező irányban lévő klubhelyiségünk fele indul.

Még a távolodó lépteiket hallgatom, mikor arra riadok, hogy Piton megáll velem szemben.

- Ha még egyszer ellenszegül az utasításomnak, Ms. Granger… - mondja az előbbihez hasonló jéghideg hangon -, én esküszöm, hogy leveszem magáról a kezem örökre.

Bennem is forr a düh, ami Harryben Piton igazságtalansága miatt, de ez a fenyegetés ettől függetlenül is hat rám. Túl sokat veszíthetnék vele.

- Bocsánatot kérek, professzor úr! - súgom szinte hangtalanul, de ezúttal nem hatom meg vele.

- Ha túl sokszor használja ezt a szót, elveszíti a jelentőségét. Vigyázzon, Ms. Granger! - mondja szigorúan, de mivel ezzel már nem tudok mit kezdeni, és azt is érzem, hogy még fél perc és elsírom magam, csak megfordulok, és otthagyom.

Várom, hogy rám förmed, hogy azonnal menjek vissza, vagy, hogy még öt pont a griffendéltől, de semmi ilyesmi nem történik, így a következő sarkon befordulva futásnak eredek a nagyterem felé.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahogy a nagyterem fele sietek, folynak a könnyek az arcomon, így útközben meggondolom magam. Semmi kedvem a kérdő tekintetekkel szembenézni, és inkább a könyvtár fele veszem az irányt, hogy utánanézzek néhány dolognak a fiúk büntetőfeladatával kapcsolatban.

Egy órát eltöltök a könyvtárban, mire találok öt könyvet, ami fel tudunk használni, és addig, ha nem is nyugszom meg, valami dacféle felébred bennem.

Visszamegyek a klubhelyiségbe, és látom, hogy a két fiú jórészt tanácstalanul ül az egyik asztalnál. Levágom eléjük a könyveket, és csípőre tett kézzel végignézek rajtuk.

- Ha nem akarjuk, hogy itt érjen minket a reggel, akkor mindketten elővesztek egy ív pergament, és írjátok, amit mondok!

Első pillanatban értetlenül néznek rám, de aztán Harry megcsóválja a fejét.

- Piton az első mondatnál rájönne, hogy te voltál.

- Majd teszünk bele egy-két hibát, hogy ne tűnjön fel neki - csóválom meg a fejem. - Na, megmozdultok már? - kérdezem, miközben már belemerülök az egyik könyvbe.

Harry munkáját jó másfél óra alatt összehozzuk, hisz a hoppanálás hatásait a bájitalokra már sokan, sok helyen fejtegették. Még szigorúan a lelkére kötöm, hogy legalább kétszer-háromszor olvassa el, mert Piton tuti belekérdez, aztán nekilátok Ron feladatának. Ez egy kicsit nehezebb, hisz számtalan féle-fajta védelmi varázslat van, kezdve az egyszerű pajzsbűbájoktól a kiábrándító-bűbájokon keresztül egészen a Fidelius-bűbáj bonyolultságú varázslatokig. Ennek ellenére átbogarászom a három könyvet a témában, így mire egyet üt a toronyóra, megtelik a Ron előtt heverő két üres pergamen. Még neki is szigorúan kiadom, hogy alaposan tanulmányozza át, aztán holtfáradtan feltántorgok a szobámba. Gyorsan elmegyek fürödni, majd reménykedve abban, hogy a fáradtságtól hamar el tudok aludni, ágyba teszem magam.

Ez a reményem azonban csak addig tart, míg a munka alól felszabadult agyam az esti incidensen nem kezd gondolkodni. Megint dühös vagyok Pitonra. Átkozottul igazságtalan volt velünk. És még csak meg sem hallgatott minket. Az idióta keresztfia benyögött valamit, és ő persze hitt neki. Mindig is így volt ez, nem tudom, igazából miért lep meg a dolog. Mindig a mardekárosainak hitt, függetlenül attól, hogy azok pofátlanul lehazudták a csillagokat az égről.

Aztán persze megszólal bennem egy másik hangocska is. Hisz Harry pálcát emelt az egyik diáktársára, ami nem igazán a házirend szerinti viselkedés, még akkor sem, ha a másik oldalon a tapló Draco Malfoy állt, aki nagyon is megérdemelte. Ha Harry nem az, aki, ezért simán eltanácsolnák az iskolából, vagy legalábbis valami komoly büntetést varrhattak volna a nyakába. Piton mégsem tette meg, pedig megpróbálhatta volna, ismerve a gyűlöletét Harry iránt. Nem értem… ezt sem. Annyi mindent nem értek vele kapcsolatban.

És ez a hülye büntetőfeladat is… mintha nem lenne elég házi feladatunk ezek nélkül is. Persze, tudom, hasznos dolgok, amiket ezáltal tudatosított most bennünk, olyan hasznos dolgok, amikre sajnos az órán nem marad időnk, de mégis, szükségünk lehet rá, hogy tudjuk. Szóval mondhatjuk akár azt is, hogy Piton csak jót akart az egésszel. Felkészít minket minden eshetőségre.

Merlin… csak szörnyülködve megcsóválom a fejem, ahogy tudatosodik bennem, hogy mostanában bármit tesz Piton, arra tudok magyarázatot, vagy legalább valamilyen mentséget találni. Mintha megérdemelné, hogy bármiért is mentegessem, fújok egyet bosszúsan.

Na jó, mindenre azért mégsem találok mentséget. Az a tíz pont például kegyetlenül igazságtalan volt. Bár, még erre is mondhatjuk, hogy Draco előtt akarta fenntartani a látszatot, miszerint mindent megtesz, hogy megkeserítse a napjainkat. Kis híján lehülyézem magam… ehhez a szándékhoz Pitonnak nem kell Draco jelenléte, megteszi anélkül is, csak úgy, a saját örömére.

Végül nem tudom távol tartani magam attól, amitől egész este próbáltam. Attól, amit Piton nekem mondott. Leveszi rólam a kezét, örökre… Ijesztő a lehetőség, jobban, mint amennyire annak szabadna lennie… pedig csak néhány hete vált megszokottá, hogy óra után váltunk néhány szót. Szinte mindig csak a bájitalokról, meg a bájitalmesteri vizsgáról. Mégis számomra ez valami törékeny fegyverszünetet jelentett idáig, és még valami megmagyarázhatatlan várakozást, amivel mindig várhatom a következő bájitaltant, és persze az óra végét. Nem akarom ezt elveszíteni. És tudom, hogy ő is tudja, hogy ezzel a fenyegetéssel igen is sikerült a lelkembe találnia. Azóta, hogy beszélgettük ott, a főhadiszálláson, valahogy számítottam rá. Nem tudnám megmagyarázni ezt az érzést, de így van. Számítottam rá, és tudtam, hogy számíthatok rá, még akkor is, ha morgásba burkolva adja ezt elő, hisz önmagát nem hazudtolhatja meg. Most pedig azzal fenyeget, hogy mindezt elveszíthetem… ráadásul más hibájából? Ez rohadtul igazságtalan.

Hajnali hármat üt a toronyóra, mikor úgy döntök, hogy Piton sosem fog megváltozni, nem is várhatom tőle. Mardekáros, kiszámíthatatlan, és igazságtalan. Nehezen nyugszom bele ebbe a gondolatba, de végül elnyom a fáradtság, és nagy nehezen elalszom.

Másnap még rosszabb hangulatban ébredek, ennyire rosszkedvűen már rég nem mentem bájitaltanra. Leérve a klubhelyiségbe látom, hogy a fiúk is elég morcosak, gondolom, még annyit sem aludtak, mint én.

Mint három zombi, úgy ballagunk le a pincébe, kis híján el is késünk. Piton már ott van, így le kell rohannunk az utolsó lépcsőn, ha nem akarunk egy újabb letolást. Szerencsére csak egy lesújtó pillantást kapunk, így besorjázunk a terembe, és a fiúk kérés nélkül viszik ki a büntetőfeladatukat Pitonnak. A férfi csak ránéz, és egy pillantással visszaparancsolja őket a helyükre, és belekezd az órába.

Mikor már elénk varázsolta a receptet, és mi munkához láttunk, a szemem sarkából látom, hogy kézbe veszi valamelyik tekercset. Egy pillanatra megkísért a gondolat, hogy felnézzek rá, de egyrészt tudom, hogy a kíváncsiságom elárulna, másrészt pedig még mindig eléggé mérges vagyok rá, így inkább próbálom figyelmen kívül hagyni a jelenlétét, ha nem akarok valami szarvashibát elkövetni a bájitalban.

Óra végén szándékomban áll a fiúkkal együtt kimenekülni a teremből, de ez a tervem dugába dől, mikor látom, hogy kézbe veszi a mintámat tartalmazó üvegcsét, és tűnődve nézegeti.

- Ms. Granger! - szól utánam, mikor már indulnék kifelé. Csak csüggedten sóhajtok, nézem, ahogy a többiek elszivárognak, csak akkor fordulok vissza.

- Siet? - kérdezi kiismerhetetlen hangon, még mindig az üvegcsét forgatva az ujjai közt. Nem válaszolok, költőinek tartom a kérdést. Tudja, hogy eddig sem siettem, annyi időm mindig volt, hogy váltsunk pár szót, és azt is tudja, hogy most miért akartam meglépni.

- Dühös? - kérdezi összehúzott szemmel, mire csak még inkább elkap a harci ideg. Hogy a fenébe ne lennék dühös?

- Válaszoljon, Ms. Granger! - szól rám szigorúan, mikor erre sem reagálok.

- Igen - nézek fel rá, és tényleg dühös vagyok.

- Miért?

- Mert…

- Milyen griffendéles maga, Granger? - néz rám gúnyosan.

- Épp elég volt az a tíz pont, amit elvesztettünk - hajtom le a fejem, hogy ne is lássa, hogy villámokat szórnak a szemeim.

- És gondolja, hogy ha tegnap magát megkíméltem a pontlevonástól, akkor most megtenném? - kérdezi, mire felkapom a fejem, de ilyen könnyen nem adom meg magam.

- Igazságtalan volt! - nézek végre a szemébe, ami egy pillanatra megrebben a kifakadásomtól, de egyébként nem reagál. - Harry igazat mondott, tényleg nem mi kezdtük! Malfoy volt, aki belénk kötött, de még erre sem reagáltunk volna… ott akartuk hagyni őket, de…

- De?

- Harry csak… csak miattam és Ron miatt… Malfoy megint… sárvérűnek nevezett… és Ront is… megbántotta. Harry csak minket akart megvédeni! Malfoy tudja, hogy Harrynek ez a gyenge pontja. A barátai.

- És nem tanítaná meg végre Potternek… mondjuk az őrölt borostyán és az aprított sárkánypikkely között azt, hogy ha az ellenség kiismeri egy gyenge pontját, akkor azon ideje változtatni? - kérdezi számonkérőn. Mintha bizony én tehetnék róla, hogy Malfoynak sikerült kibillentenie Harryt a nyugalmából.

- Akkor sem hagyná, hogy bántsák a barátait - nézek rá dacosan.

- Eljön majd az idő, mikor a bántásról más fogalmaik lesznek - vág vissza, és tudom, hogy igaza van, de jelen helyzetben ez túlságosan nem érdekel.

- Akkor sem volt fair! - nézek rá dühösen, mire már ő is kezd ideges lenni.

- Az élet általában nem fair, Ms. Granger, szokja meg! És most menjen, mert elkésik az órájáról!

Csak dühösen felkapom a könyveim, és az ajtó fele indulok, de még ilyen hangulatban is utánam szól, ahogy szokott.

- Ms. Granger!

Bosszúsan állok meg, és visszasandítok rá.

- Honnan a pokolból szedte, hogy a porrá őrölt holdkő megvédi a sűrűbb bájitalokat a károsodástól? - kérdez rá az egyik hibára, amit direkt tettünk Harry dolgozatába.

- Tessék? - nézek rá adva az ártatlant, de rezzenéstelenül várja a válaszomat, mire zavarba jövök. - Én nem… - kezdek dadogni, mire megvillan a szemében egy „ne merészeljen hazudni" című szikra, és én sóhajtva megadom magam. - Olvastam valahol - hajtom le a fejem.

- Azt a könyvet hajítsa el jó messzire - mondja, és fejcsóválva a kezébe veszi valamelyik fiú papírját, és pedig a kilincsért nyúlok, mire megint utánam szól.

- Ms. Granger! Amit mondtam, komolyan gondoltam… most figyelmeztetem utoljára. Ha még egyszer ellenszegül az utasításomnak, végeztünk!

Fenébe… gondolom magamban. Honnan jött rá, hogy a kérése ellenére én írtam meg a fiúk háziját? Igyekeztem rájuk jellemző módon fogalmazni, és jó néhány sületlenséget is beleírni. Mégis lebuktam. De ezek szerint kapok még egy esélyt. Egy utolsó utánit. Élni kéne vele.

- Megértettem, professzor úr! - bólintok rá, és ő tudja, hogy komolyan gondolom. Még ő is bólint, majd visszatér a kezében tartott papírhoz, én pedig végre kijutok a teremből.

A következő hetekben Piton nem kap minket szabályszegésen, így lassan megnyugszanak a kedélyek Ő is lecsillapodik, és lassan én is. Én lassabban. Neki megszokott dolog, hogy összekap Harryvel, hol csak egy kicsit, hol csúnyábban, de én nehezen teszem túl magam az igazságtalanságokon. Ahogy azonban telik az idő, halványulnak az emlékek, még ez is. És bár általában a fiúkkal együtt kisétálok a teremből, mégis, ha időnként valami kérdés felmerül bennem, már jóval nyugodtabb lélekkel maradok ott, hogy megbeszéljem Pitonnal.

A Harryvel közös bájitaltan tanulásunk töretlen, így az első évvel már végeztünk is, a másodikas könyv felénél tartunk, és legalább már az összetevők kiválasztásánál nem szorul a segítségemre az órákon. Tudom, hogy Piton is észreveszi ezt, és időnként T helyett egy B-vel honorálja Harry teljesítményét. Ez persze nem szegi a kedvünket, hisz, ahogy Harry hangoztatja nagyon szívesen, nem Pitonnak, hanem a jövőnknek tanulunk. Ilyenkor csak egy nagy levegőt szoktam venni, és nem szólok semmit, hisz Pitonnak azt ígértem, hogy félévre kicsikarok Harryből egy elfogadhatót, de ez azt jelenti, hogy két hónapom maradt arra, hogy még két érdemjegyet javítsak a srác eredményein.

Amikor Ron észreveszi, hogy Harrynek már nem az a kínszenvedés a bájitaltan óra, mint amilyen év elején volt, végül ő is csatlakozik hozzánk, de már nem vagyok hajlandó még egyszer elölről kezdeni, így ott csatlakozik be, ahol éppen tartunk, a másodéves könyv vége fele.

Számomra pedig élvezet, hogy tanítom őket, még a magam számára is meglepő módon élvezem a dolgot. Élvezem a bájitaltant, és jó érzés az, hogy ha megszerettetni nem is, de megértetni meg tudom velük.

December közepén, odakint már hó borítja a tájat, egyik esti számmisztika órám után kellemesen elbeszélgetek Sinistra professzorral, így jócskán elkések a vacsoráról. A fiúk már rég végeztek és visszamentek a griffendél toronyba. Már alig néhány nap van a karácsonyi szünetig, így már mindenki az utazás lázában ég, körülöttem is mindenki arról beszél. Mi, ahogy évek óta mindig, elhatároztuk, hogy a kastélyban töltjük a szünet jó részét, így nem is figyelek oda a többiek csivitelésére.

Gyorsan megvacsorázok, és kilépek a nagyteremből.

Már messziről kiszúrom Pitont, ahogy arrafelé tart, de nyilvánvalóan nem vacsorázni készül, mert jó meleg talár van rajta. Ezek szerint elhagyja a kastélyt. Remek. Ez már garantálja a másnap reggeli óra embert próbáló hangulatát. Fáradt lesz, és valószínűleg meggyötört is, amit persze rajtunk vezet majd le. Ezen aztán elmorfondírozok, míg a közelembe ér, aztán látom, hogy néhány pillanatig tűnődve néz rám, majd odaszól.

- Ms. Granger, egy szóra…

Közelebb lépek hozzá, és bár óvatos, azért én észreveszem, hogy egy disaudio bűbájt von körénk.

- Tervezett valamit ma estére? - kérdezi némileg cinikusan, de aztán megrándul az arca, mintha fájdalmai lennének.

- Jól van, professzor úr? - kérdezem aggódva.

- Remekül - szűri a fogai közt, mire halványan derengeni kezd valami a fájdalmáról, és arról, hogy el kell hagynia a kastélyt, de mielőtt szavakba önteném, rám mordul. - Ki ne merészeljen mondani a nevét! - parancsolja, én pedig nagyot nyelek. Vesz egy nagy levegőt, hogy összeszedje magát, miközben két papírlap tűnik fel a kezében, és felém nyújtja őket.

- El tudja készíteni egyedül? - néz rám kérdőn, mire kiveszem a kezéből, és látom, hogy két bájital receptje van rajtuk. Nekilátok, hogy átfussam őket, de nem bírja kivárni. - Olvasgasson csak nyugodtan, Ms. Granger, tulajdonképpen ráérünk - veti oda cinikusan, mire gyorsítok a tempón, és csak nagyjából futom át a két lapot.

- Azt hiszem, meg tudom csinálni - bólintok rá.

- Azt hiszi - csóválja meg a fejét gúnyosan - gyönyörű griffendéles… nem is vártam többet magától.

- Meg tudom csinálni - bólintok erre már magabiztosan, bár a hangomban több önbizalom van, mint amennyit valójában érzek.

- Visszatalál a laboromba?

- Igen.

- Akkor induljon! Legkésőbb hajnali kettőre legyen kész mindkettővel!

- Rendben, de… be tudok menni? - kérdezem, mert szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy a birodalma minden részét sokszoros védelem alatt tartja, és nekem nincs kedvem ahhoz, hogy kellemetlen meglepetések érjenek, mikor megpróbálok belépni.

Ezen eltűnődik, majd látom, ahogy körülnéz, megcsóválja a fejét, és még egy bűbájt szór körénk. Innentől kezdve a szemem sarkából úgy látom, hogy a többiek még csak észre sem vesznek bennünket. Talán kiábrándító-bűbáj, de az is lehet, hogy valami sokkal komolyabb. Piton azonban nem sokat törődik a környezetünkkel, gyorsan lecsatol a nyakából egy vékony ezüstláncot, és egy hosszú és bonyolult ráolvasást mond rá, majd felém nyújtja.

- Tartsa a bal kezében, mikor lenyomja a kilincset! Hideg lesz, de nem esik bántódása - utasít, majd egy pillanatra a bal karjára szorítja a kezét. - Kettőre igyekszem visszaérni - mondja még, de már elindult a nagykapu felé, és mire felocsúdnék, már ki is lépett rajta.

Egy hosszú percig csak nézek utána, még szerencse, hogy a bűbája nem tört meg azzal, hogy ő kilépett belőle, így a többi diák szerencsére még mindig nem vesz észre, de végül egy nagy levegőt véve próbálok felocsúdni, aztán elindulok a pince fele.


	6. Chapter 6

A pince már ellenséges terület, így ahogy leérek a lépcsőn, tudom, hogy óvatosnak kell lennem. Még van egy óra takarodóig, így a mardekárosok szabadon kószálhatnak az egész pincében, nekem viszont nagyon nem kellene beléjük futnom. Ki is átkoznának innen egy ellenséges griffendélest.

Egy helyen elbizonytalanodom, hogy merre kell mennem, de végül jó irányba fordulok, így tíz perccel később Piton laborja előtt állok meg. Bizalmatlanul méregetem az ajtót, még így sem vagyok teljesen biztos benne, hogy be fogok tudni menni. Piton… ki tudja, milyen sötét varázslatokkal védi az ajtaját? Bár nem hiszem, hogy élete nagy titkait éppen a laborjában őrzi, de mégis… Lehet, hogy megfogom a kilincset, és pecsenyévé sülök… Na jó, ez primitív lenne, mint egy mugli villanypásztor. Piton ennél többre képes. És persze kiszámíthatatlan…

Na jó, csóválom meg a fejem végül, talán nem azért adta ezt a láncot, amit azóta is a bal kezemben szorongatok, hogy tényleg pecsenyévé süssön, hanem azért, hogy elkészítsem a kívánt bájitalokat. Egy nagy levegővel bátorságot gyűjtök, és végül lenyomom a kilincset.

Piton hideget ígért, és ezúttal is betartja a szavát. Még csak résnyire nyitottam az ajtót, de máris pokoli hideg áramlik ki, a kilincs is olyan jéghideg, hogy szinte odaragad a kezem. És ami a legrosszabb, nem csak fizikailag érzem a hideget, hanem úgy érzem, még a lelkem is megfagy. És a lánc a kezemben mintha jégből lenne, és a dermedtsége felkúszik a karomon, mozdítani sem bírom. Szörnyű rossz érzés, néhány másodpercig mozdulni sem vagyok képes, és végül csak Piton szavai akadályoznak meg abban, hogy elfussak, de ő azt ígérte nem esik bántódásom. Így végül szélesebbre nyitom az ajtót, és belépek. Odabent is dermesztő a hideg, a falakból árad, a padlóból, mindenhonnan, de csak addig a pillanatig, amíg be nem teszem magam mögött az ajtót. Akkor, mintha mi sem történt volna, minden visszaáll a normális rendjébe. Ennek ellenére egy pálcaintéssel lángra lobbantom a kandallóban a tüzet, mert a lelkemben a dermedtség csak nagyon lassan kezd felengedni.

Embert próbáló élmény volt, és megcsóválom a fejem, ahogy azon tűnődöm egy percig, hogy vajon milyen érzés lehet annak, aki Piton engedélye nélkül próbál behatolni, és hogy a hidegen kívül vajon mivel kell szembenéznie, ha egyáltalán arra képes, hogy megérintse a kilincset. Hisz én megkaptam az engedélyét, és a lánc a kezemben gondolom a védelem nagy részét feloldotta. Még az is lehet, hogy más észre sem veszi az ajtót, hanem simán elsétál mellette. Pitonnál sosem lehet tudni, mit vet be a védelem érdekében.

Végül, ahogy a lángok egész barátságosra festi a szobát, leülök az egyik székre, és végre alaposan áttanulmányozom, hogy mit vállaltam be. Az egyik bájital az átkok utóhatásait van hivatva csökkenteni, a másik pedig egy nagyon hatékony erősítő és energiapótló szérum. Végül arra jutok, hogy az egyik bájital hosszadalmas, de az elkészítés nagyjából felénél van egy jó óra, amíg nem igazán kell vele semmit csinálnom, de ebben a szünetben bőven elkészíthető a másik. Bár az sem egyszerű, de időben sokkal kevesebbet igényel. Így először a másiknak kezdek neki.

Gondosan összeszedem a hozzávalókat, majd tüzet gyújtok az egyik üst alatt, és beletöltöm a szükséges vizet, majd nekiállok a recept szerint előkészíteni a hozzávalókat.

Közben az agyam egy szeglete máson gondolkodik. Természetesen Pitonon. Hogy jutott egyáltalán eszébe nekem szólni? Csak mert sietett, és nem jött vele szembe más, csak én? De hát a keresztfia is ért úgy a bájitalokhoz, mint én, csóválom meg a fejem, ráadásul könnyebben és kevesebb feltűnéssel beszélhetett volna vele, de aztán le is hülyézem magam. Ha most valami olyasmit készítek, amivel keresztülhúzzuk Tudjukki terveit, akkor aztán mindenkinek szólhatna, csak a Malfoy kölyöknek nem. Hisz ő lenne az első, aki apucihoz rohanna, hogy elárulja Pitont. Felmerül még bennem Madam Pomfrey neve, hisz az öreglány a varázsvilág legjobb javasasszonyai közé tartozik, de aztán rájövök, hogy más dolog a bájitalokat mesteri érzékkel felhasználni, és megint más dolog elkészíteni. Végül elhúzom a számat, és elkönyvelem magamban, hogy Pitont csupán a kényszer vitte rá arra, hogy rám sózza ezt a nemes feladatot. Nem talált más balekot, aki elérhető, ráadásul úgy vágyik az új ismeretekre, mint én. Tudta, hogy nekem már ez elég ahhoz, hogy igent mondjak a feladatra. Megint csak megcsóválom a fejem, és az üstbe adagolom az előre kimért sárkánypikkelyt, óvatosan, hogy be ne lélegezzem a felcsapó füstöt, mert a recept szerint erősen bódító hatású az első néhány percben. Most legkevésbé arra van szükségem, hogy Piton félájultan találjon a laborja padlóján, mikor visszatér. Erre a gondolatra megfordul bennem a kérdés, hogy vajon mikor tér vissza, hisz az az ígéret, hogy igyekszik hajnali kettőre itt lenni, nem tűnt túl határozottnak. De hát ez ellen nem tehetek semmit. Majd jön, amikor tud, vonok vállat gondolatban, és az elkövetkező órákban a két bájital annyira kitölti a gondolataimat, hogy semmi máson nem tudok gondolkodni.

Mikor éjfélt üt a toronyóra, felnézek, és megállapítom, hogy legfeljebb egy órányi munkám van a két üsttel, szóval még rendet rakni is lesz időm, mire Piton visszaér.

Egy óra után valamivel lejjebb veszem a tüzet a két üst alatt, de nem oltom el, hisz mindkét recept azt írja, hogy frissen, melegen kell megitatni a beteggel. Egy pillanatra felmerül bennem, hogy Piton nem saját magának szánja-e ezeket a löttyöket, hisz valószínűleg minden esetben, mikor a Nagyúrhoz megy, számíthat arra, hogy valami hasonló állapotban kerül vissza a kastélyba. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva reménykedek benne, hogy nem így lesz. Tudom, hogy amúgy is eleget szenved, akárhányszor hívatja Voldemort, vagy Dumbledore odaküldi, de örülnék, ha legalább ezt az éjszakát megúszná különösebb átkok nélkül. Érdekes és meglepő érzés, ahogy aggódom érte, néhány percig boncolgatom ezt az érzést, de aztán inkább egy sóhajjal körülnézek, és megállapítom, hogy elég nagy rumlit csináltam néhány óra alatt.

Végül mikor mindent összepakoltam, és a két bájital is nyugodtan gőzölög az üstjében, csak letelepszem a kandalló elé. Azt ugyan nem mondta Piton, hogy várjam meg, de gyanítom, nem örülne, ha magára hagynék két üst bájitalt a tűzön, minden felügyelet nélkül. Ha esetleg csak reggel talál vissza, addigra leég az egész szoba.

Elmerülök a gondolataimban, végül kis híján elalszom a kényelmetlen széken ülve, mikor arra riadok, hogy kinyílik az ajtó.

Piton sincs túl jó állapotban, gyanítom, túl van néhány tiltott átkon, de legalább a saját lábán tántorog be a szobába, de a férfi, akit maga előtt lebegtet, eszméletlen. Egy pillanatra bepánikolnék, de aztán észbe kapok, hogy az én hisztimre van a legkevésbé szüksége, így felmérem, hogy mit tehetnék. Szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban küldünk egy nagyító bűbájt a szoba egyetlen foteljére, így hirtelen egyszemélyes ülőalkalmatosságból franciaágy méretűvé válik, kitöltve a labor teljes hátsó részét, és Piton ráfekteti az áldozatot, fel sem néz, miközben néhány ellenőrző bűbájt küld rá, és megkérdezi.

- Megcsinálta?

- Igen, professzor úr - bólintok rá, mire csak egy pillantással szemügyre veszi a két üstöt, majd a szekrényéhez lép, kivesz két kis pohárkát, és mindegyik üstből merít bele, majd visszalép a férfihoz. Először az átok elleni szérumot tölti a szájába, majd miután várt néhány percet, elvégez még néhány bűbájt, aztán megitatja vele a másikat.

- Segíthetek még valamit, professzor úr? - lépek közelebb félénken.

Ahogy rám néz, látom a szemén, hogy most szívesen elküldene a fenébe, de aztán meggondolja magát.

- Maradjon mellette! - adja ki az utasítást. - Nekem most Dumbledore-hoz kell mennem. Ha nem jövök vissza, minden fél órában itasson meg vele egy-egy adagot, míg magához nem tér - mondja, majd feláll, és az ajtó fele indul. Ösztönösen lépek közelebb hozzá.

- De a professzor úr is megsérült - tiltakozom, ahogy meglátom a fekete talárján alig kivehető vérfoltot a jobb oldalán.

- Ezzel most nem érek rá foglalkozni, Ms. Granger - rázza meg a fejét. Ösztönösen nyúlnék a pálcámért, hisz bár nem vagyok gyógyító, de egy vérző sebet össze tudnék forrasztani. A nyáron eleget gyakoroltam, mikor valamelyik lökött fiút megharapták a kerti manók. De ő most egy szemvillanással megállít, és én azonnal visszakozom. Ha nem ér rá, hát nem ér rá, lelke rajta. Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam, hogy vajon neki is ilyen érzés volt-e, mikor bizalmatlanul fogadtam el a teáját, de a hangja visszaránt a jelenbe. - Figyeljen rá - pillant az ágyon még mindig eszméletlenül fekvő idős férfira, majd elsiet.

Az ágy mellé húzom a székemet, amin korábban ültem, és letelepszem. Eltűnődöm, vajon ki lehet ez az ember, és mitől lehet ilyen rossz állapotban. Az első kérdésre nem tudok választ találni, hisz sosem láttam, sem élőben, sem esetleg valamelyik könyvben vagy újságban. A második kérdés azonban nyilvánvaló. Alaposan megkínozták, talán még tiltott átkokat is kaphatott. Piton azt mondja, figyeljek rá… hát, köszönöm szépen… mintha bármit is tehetnék, ha esetleg hirtelen rosszabbodna az állapota. A végén még az én fejemet szedi le, ha valami baj történik vele.

Ahogy letelik a fél óra, újabb adagot töltök a szájába mindkét bájitalból, de ez is kevés ahhoz, hogy felébredjen, így visszatelepszem mellé, és türelmesen várok tovább.

Még két adag bájitalt itatok meg az eszméletlen férfival, mire Piton belép a szobába. Most sincs jobb állapotban, valószínűleg úgy hiányzott neki ez a megbeszélés az igazgatóval, mint púp a hátára. Rám csak egy pillantást pazarol, és máris ellenőrzi a beteg állapotát.

- Mi történt vele, professzor úr? - kérdezem bátortalanul.

- Crutiatusszal kínozták - sandít rám. - A Nagyúr meg akart tudni tőle valamit, de mivel nem tört meg, bedobták egy cellába, hogy holnap majd folytassák a vallatását… hogy holnap is eszméletlenre kínozzák. Feketeháncs-főzetet adtam neki… azt kellett hinniük, hogy halott.

- De - vágok közbe riadtan - az a főzet nem biztonságos… nagyon labilis… - sápadok le.

A feketeháncs-főzetnek nagyon sötét híre van. Arra használják, hogy valakinek végletekig lelassítsák a szívverését, így a tudatlan megfigyelő számára halottnak tűnhet. Ugyanakkor nagyon könnyű vele átesni a ló túlsó oldalára, és az áldozat könnyen belehalhat. Piton azonban csak egy mardekáros pillantást vet rám. Először azt hiszem, csak annyi van benne, hogy ne merészeljem kétségbe vonni a bájitalmesteri képességeit, de aztán megértem.

- Azt is továbbfejlesztette… - mondom mintegy saját magamnak, mire ő visszafordul a beteghez, és néhány percig csendben figyeli, csak akkor néz rám újra.

- Tudja, ki ez a férfi? - kérdezi.

- Nem, professzor úr - rázom meg a fejem.

- Nyomatékosan megkérem, Ms. Granger… hogy ez alkalommal álljon ellen a híres kíváncsiságának, és ne kezdjen nyomozni utána! - mondja szigorúan. - Ha felhívja rá a figyelmet… ha csak megsejtik, hogy életben van… azzal nagyon sokat veszíthetünk.

- Megértettem professzor úr - bólintok rá, majd eltűnődöm. - Szóval ezért ide hozta, és nem Madam Pomfrey-hoz.

- Minél kevesebben tudnak róla, annál jobb - mondja, majd tűnődve rám néz, és tudom, megfordul a fejében, hogy exmemoriam átkot küldjön rám, de végül csak megrázza a fejét. - Menjen aludni, Ms. Granger! Most már itt leszek mellette.

- De a professzor úr sebe…

Egy pillanatra düh villan a szemében, de aztán csak fáradtan sóhajt.

- Képes vagyok ellátni, Ms. Granger! Menjen! Még van néhány órája pihenni.

- Megyek. Jó éjt, professzor úr! - indulok el az ajtó fele, és kíváncsian várom, hogy most is utánam szól-e. Hát persze.

- Ms. Granger! - fáradtan cseng a hangja, és én is hasonlóan fáradtan fordulok vissza, pedig töredékén sem mentem át annak, amin ő. - Holnap lehetőleg ne kísértse a sorsot, rendben?

- Megígérem, professzor úr! - bólintok rá, mivel tudom, ő úgy fog reggel bejönni, megtartani az óráit, hogy egy másodpercet sem fog aludni, így elég ingerlékeny lesz. Már majdnem kilépek, mikor visszanézek rá. - Én… nem fogom elmondani senkinek…

- Ebben a háborúban - tűnődik el, de amúgy meg sem rezdül -, nincs szükség… szándékra… nincs szükség… szavakra. Most menjen! - mondja szigorúan, és ez már parancs, ez ellen nem tehetek semmit, így kilépek a laborból.

Visszabotorkálok a griffendél toronyba, és úgy ahogy vagyok, ruhástól belezuhanok az ágyba, és egy percen belül el is alszom.

Reggel csak akkor riadok fel, mikor a többiek már felöltöztek körülöttem, így tudom, hogy vagy egy gyors tusolásra, vagy reggelire maradt időm. Mivel reménykedem abban, hogy a fürdés segít kicsit felébredni, inkább amellett döntök, így a többiekkel már csak a pincében találkozom, a bájitaltan terem előtt.

Piton úgy enged be minket a terembe, hogy nem néz egyikünkre sem, és most még a következő bájital nehézségi fokával sem ijesztget bennünket. Csak megkapjuk a receptet, és nekilátunk.

Időnként óvatosan felsandítok rá, de még csak véletlenül sem néz felém. Kétszer szánja rá magát, hogy körbemenjen, kötekszik is Harryvel egy keveset, de úgy érzem, csak azért, hogy ne csorbuljon a hírneve, aztán inkább visszaül az asztalához. Próbálom kitalálni, hogy vajon a saját sebét ellátta-e, de végül valószínűleg igen, mert semmi jelét nem látom.

Óra után nagyon szeretnék ott maradni, hogy megkérdezzem, hogy van, vagy, hogy van a férfi, akit megmentett, de nem merek. Megígértem neki, hogy nem kísértem a sorsot, és amúgy is, száz százalékra érzem, hogy úgy kihajítana, mint a muglik azt a bizonyos macskát... Így inkább fogom magam, és a többiekkel együtt kisétálok.

Ebéd alatt azonban rajta tűnődöm. Makacs öszvér… ha hagyta volna, hogy összeforrasszam a sebét, nem kellett volna még azt a másfél órát végigkínlódnia, amíg Dumledore-ral volt. Az az átkozott mardekáros büszkesége… mert nehogy már egy tanítványa előtt… sőt… nehogy már egy griffendéles előtt gyengének mutatkozzon egy pillanatig is… hova lenne akkor a köztudatban élő kép a rettegett pincerémről? Hát, akkor csak vessen magára.

Kis híján elmosolyodom, ahogy az jut eszembe, hogy nem irigylem azokat, akikkel ebéd után lesz órája. Ahogy telik a nap, valószínűleg ahhoz is egyre kevesebb energiája és kedve lesz, hogy türtőztesse magát, úgyhogy ha valaki is egy aprócska hibát vét az utolsó óráján, ott kő kövön nem marad.

Vacsoránál fél füllel hallok is valamit, hogy a harmadévesek óráján levont vagy húsz pontot, de csak megcsóválom a fejem, és nem mondok semmit. Tudom, ha holnapig lesz lehetősége egy kicsit pihenni, akkor holnap már rendben lesz. Ami persze nem jelenti azt, hogy nem vonja le a griffendél pontjait, de mégis…

Este még gyorsan megírom az átváltoztatástan házimat, ami szerencsére csak egy tekercs, McGalagony nem szokott többet adni, aztán elsietek lefeküdni.

A szobánkban még nincs senki, így ágyba teszem magam, de még elég korán van, így az ablakon beragyogó holdfényben eltűnődöm a múlt éjjel történteken.

Egy kis ideig jó érzéssel tölt el, hogy képes voltam elkészíteni két viszonylag nehéz bájitalt teljesen egyedül, de aztán inkább másra terelődik a figyelmem. Belegondolok abba, hogy Piton Voldemortnál járt… Merlin… Ez annyira szörnyű… és annyira ijesztő… Ő mégis szembenéz vele, és mindent megtesz azért, hogy segíthessen az áldozatoknak, hogy segíthessen a Rendnek. Pedig minden egyes alkalommal az életét kockáztatja. Én mindig bíztam benne, bár gyakran tett dolgokat, hogy ezt a bizalmat megingassa, de a többiek soha. Bármit is tett értünk, Harryért, bármennyiszer mentette meg az életünket, őket nem tudta meggyőzni arról, hogy egy oldalon állunk. Mindig meg voltak győződve arról, hogy Piton megvezeti Dumbledore-t, és még mindig Voldemorthoz hűséges.

De tudom, hogy Pitont nem érdekli, hogy ki hisz neki és ki nem. Nem ezért csinálja. Hogy miért? Ki tudja? Ki lenne képes kiigazodni rajta? Talán csak az igazgató, de lehet, hogy még ő sem.

Aztán eltűnődöm, hogy ki lehetett a férfi, akit kimentett Voldemort csapdájából? Izgatja a kíváncsiságomat, de tudom, megígértem neki, hogy nem kezdek el nyomozni utána. És ő, úgy tűnt, komolyan aggódik a férfi biztonságáért, és ez valamiért nekem is fontos lett.

Felrémlik bennem az a pillantás, mikor nyilvánvalóan azon tűnődött, hogy elfelejtesse-e velem, amit láttam, és az is, amit a végén mondott. Ebben a háborúban nincs szükség szándékos árulásokra. Valóban. Azt tudja, hogy sosem mennék oda egy halálfalóhoz, hogy megüzenjem Voldemortnak, hogy a férfi, akit Piton kihozott a táborból, nagyon is él… De nincs is szükség ilyesmire. Elég, ha elkapnak valamikor, mikor elhagyom a kastélyt… mondjuk a nyári szünetben… elég, ha csak megitatnak velem pár csepp Verita-szérumot, vagy rám küldenek egy imperus-átkot, sőt… egy erős legilimentor is állhat velem szemben, és én nem tehetnék semmit, úgy dalolnék, mint egy kis pacsirta. És vajon mit tennék akkor, ha előttem kínoznának meg valakit, aki közel áll hozzám? Vajon képes lennék kitartani? Szinte biztosan nem. Piton is tudja ezt, ezért tűnődött el egy percre azon, hogy kimondja rám az átkot. És talán jobban is tette volna. Mondjuk a két bájitalt meghagyhatta volna nekem, mert azok érdekesek és hasznosak, de arról, ami utána történt, akár le is mondhatnék. Igaz elfelejtenék egyet a beszélgetéseink közül, amiket úgy őrzök, mint egymás mellé fűzött gyöngyszemeket, de inkább ez, mint hogy a későbbiekben bajt okozzak az ügyünknek. Nem lett volna szabad kockázatot vállalnia, és nem is értem, miért tette. Nem tudom, ezen miért lepődöm meg. Nap mint nap tesz olyan dolgokat, amiket nem értek. Még akkor is, ha az utóbbi időben szinte minden szabad percemben ő tölti ki a gondolataimat.

Most azonban már nagyon álmos vagyok. Egy pillanatra még felrémlik bennem a gondolat, hogy elfelejtettem visszaadni az ezüstláncát. A múlt éjszakai kavarodásban eszembe sem jutott, ma pedig a kifejezett kérésére nem kísértettem a sorsot azzal, hogy megszólítom óra után. Elmosolyodom, ahogy eszembe jut, hogy a nap folyamán többször is a kezembe került a talárom zsebében, aztán álomba merülök.


	7. Chapter 7

Másnap már én is használhatóbb vagyok, és ahogy ebéd közben a tanári asztal felé pillantok, látom, hogy Piton is pihent valamennyit. De mivel aznap nincs órám vele, így közelebbről nem tudom felmérni a hangulatát, túl sokáig pedig nem merem bámulni, mert bárkinek feltűnhet. És mivel másnapra még házit sem adott fel, a többieket sem tudom rávenni este, hogy a bájitaltannal foglalkozzanak.

A szünet előtti utolsó órán Ronnak sikerül kegyetlenül elrontania a bájitalát. Az egész asztalát belepi valami sárga füst, de szerencsére nem terjed tovább, mert Ron arckifejezéséből ítélve eléggé büdös lehet. A srác szenved, hogy csináljon valamit, de Piton nem lép közbe, egy alig látható kárörvendő arckifejezéssel élvezi Ron kínlódását.

Egy fél percig cikázik a pillantásom Piton és Ron között, szívem szerint odamennék Ronhoz, hogy segítsek neki, ha máshogy nem, hát eltűntetem a fenébe az egész kulimászt az üstjéből, de tudom, Piton kiakadna. És mivel még annyi fáradtságot sem vesz, hogy felálljon, gyanítom nem veszélyes a ködfelhő, ami lassan már beborítja a srácot.

Óra végén azonban, mikor a többiek kiviszik a mintájukat, elég nagy a keveredés ahhoz, hogy ezt az apró pálcamozdulatot észrevétlenül megtehessem. Legalábbis bíztam ebben egészen addig, míg vissza nem fordulok előre. Piton összeszűkült szemmel méreget, és bár dühösnek nem érzem, azért bosszús, hogy elrontottam a szórakozását.

Mikor azonban a többiek kifele iszkolnak, nekem eszembe jutnak az éjszakai gondolataim, és fürkészőn nézek Pitonra, hogy vajon most már zaklatható állapotban van-e.

Mikor kiürül a terem, találkozik a pillantásunk, de nem tudom, hogy hozzam szóba a dolgot. Ő azonban fürkészőn néz rám még néhány pillanatig, aztán sóhajt.

- Tényleg arra vágyik, hogy megátkozzam, Ms. Granger?

Döbbenten nézek rá, hogy honnan találta ki a gondolataimat, de mire a gyanú megfogalmazódna bennem, ő már meg is cáfolja.

- Ne aggódjon, nem hatoltam a fejébe… nem biztos, hogy akarom látni, mi van benne - néz rám egy egészen pici gúnnyal. - Csupán aggodalmat láttam a szemében. Szóval? Tényleg ki szeretné próbálni, milyen az, amikor én megátkozok valakit? - néz rám kihívóan.

- Nem szeretném - hajtom le a fejem. - De mégis ez lenne a legjobb.

- Nem, Ms. Granger… eljöhet még az idő, mikor maga lesz az egyetlen, aki tudja, hogy életben van. Hamarosan… De jól vigyázzon erre az információra, szükségük lehet rá. És talán még arra is szüksége lehet - néz rám egy hátborzongatóan kiismerhetetlen pillantással -, hogy bejusson a laboromba.

Ösztönösen nyúlok a zsebembe, és veszem elő a láncát.

- De ez… fontos a professzor úrnak… érzem rajta…

Egy pillanatra tűnődve vizslat, talán azon gondolkodik, hogy miből éreztem meg, talán azon, hogy mit mondjon róla.

- Majdnem húsz éve viselem - ismeri be, de mikor tiltakozni akarok, hogy nálam maradjon, egy apró kézmozdulattal belém fojtja a szót. - Majd visszaadja, ha már nem lesz szüksége rá.

- De miért ezt adta oda, professzor úr?

- Ms. Granger, nem voltam abban a helyzetben, hogy túl sokat gondolkodjak! - mondja bosszúsan, de aztán lehiggad. - Csak úgy tudott áthatolni a bűbájokon, ha azok engem érzékelnek… vagy legalábbis valami olyat, ami már szinte a részemmé vált.

- Értem - sóhajtok. - És… az az ember…

- Tegnap este felébredt, és már elhagyta a kastélyt.

- Az jó - könnyebbülök meg egy kissé.

- Valóban, Ms. Granger - bólint rá. - De most menjen, mert elkésik.

- Megyek - szedem össze a cuccom, de már ahogy elfordulok, utánam szól.

- Ms. Granger! Rájött, mit rontott el ez a kétbalkezes antitalentum? - int a fejével Ron üstje felé.

- Elképzelésem sincs, professzor úr - rázom meg a fejem.

- Ha a januári első óra után meg tudja mondani, adok öt pontot a griffendélnek.

- Ilyenre még nem volt példa - csúszik ki a számon akaratlanul.

- Magán múlik, Ms. Granger - néz rám kihívóan.

- Mindent megteszek, professzor úr - veszem fel a kesztyűt egy elfojtott mosollyal, mire rábólint, és kifelé indulok, de szinte érzem, hogy még egyszer meg fog állítani.

- Ms. Granger! - szól utánam, mikor már megfogom a kilincset, de a hangja olyan eltűnődő, hogy kíváncsian fordulok meg. - Tényleg hagyta volna, hogy megátkozzam? - néz rám értetlenül.

- Igen - válaszolok habozás nélkül, mire látom, hogy még inkább összezavarodik, én pedig kilépek az ajtón.

Két nappal később kitör a karácsonyi szünet, és a kastély mintegy pálcaintésre kiürül. Úgy tervezem, hogy az első néhány napban elkészítek minden házit, így a szünet többi része a pihenésé és a kikapcsolódásé lehet. Aminek persze nagy részét könyvekbe temetkezve töltöm majd, de az legalább tényleg olyan könyv lesz, ami érdekel, és amit tényleg szívesen olvasok.

A fiúk mellettem szórakoznak, miközben én körmölök. Valamelyik roxmorts-i hétvégén valakinek sikerült becsempésznie egy csomó cuccot a Weasley-ikrek termékei közül, és azóta bár minden erőmmel ezek ellen küzdök, mint prefektus, valahogy eredménytelen maradok. Most azonban csak legyintek, ha ők mókásnak találják azt, hogy végighányják az egész klubhelyiséget, hát tegyék, nekem csak egy fotelt hagyjanak, ahol dolgozhatok.

Végül szerencsére hamar megunják, és némileg értelmesebb dolgokkal kezdenek foglalkozni. Két nappal később ők is belátják, hogy ideje nekiesni a házi feladatoknak, ha a két ünnep között el akarunk tölteni néhány napot az Odúban és a Főhadiszálláson, ahogy terveztük. Harry az elmúlt néhány hónapban szinte semmi újat nem tudott meg Dumbledore-tól, így elhatározzuk, hogy megpróbálunk majd némi információt szerezni.

A karácsony estét még a kastélyban tervezzük tölteni, mivel tudjuk, hogy Mollynál összejön az egész család, és még a Rend egy része is ott fogja tölteni az ünnepet, így éppen elég lesz neki róluk gondoskodni.

A fiúk már előző este rém izgatottak a karácsonyi ajándékok miatt, pedig hát előre láthatóan semmi váratlant nem fogunk kapni.

Másnap reggel viszonylag későn ébredek, élvezem, hogy nem kell korán menni reggelizni. Végül aztán úgy, ahogy vagyok, leülök az ágyam végében található ajándékkupac mellé.

A szüleimtől szokás szerint könyvet kapok, mondjuk kitől nem? Csak az a különbség, hogy tőlük mugli könyvet. Kissé szokatlan ez már a hat varázsvilágban töltött év után. Eléggé nosztalgikus érzülettel lapozgatok bele, nézem a mozdulatlan képeket, aztán félreteszem, és kibontom Mrs. Weasley szokásos kötött pulcsiját. Jó meleg, ahogy minden éven, de tudom, ezt sem nagy valószínűséggel fogjuk felvenni. Aztán gyorsan kibontom és félre is teszem a Dobytól kapott felemás zoknikat. Van már belőlük pár a ládám aljában, ez is elfér köztük. A fiúktól könyvet kapok, Harrytől svk témában, ahogy azt vártam is, Rontól pedig egyet az álcázó bűbájokról. Felettébb érdekesnek tűnik mindkettő, kis híján bele is merülök, mikor észreveszem, hogy van még egy könyv, kissé elkülönülve a többi ajándéktól.

Gyanakodva veszem a kezembe, hogy megnézzem mi az. Egzotikus dél-afrikai bájitalok. Ez igazán érdekesnek tűnik. Forgatom egy darabig, hátha találok valami utalást arra, hogy kitől jött, de semmi. Mégis, kitől kaphattam még karácsonyi ajándékot? Egy percig még tűnődöm, de aztán elkezd bennem megfogalmazódni egy gyanú. Aztán a következő pillanatban gyorsan el is vetem. Nem, az ki van zárva… oké, hogy ez egy bájitalos könyv, de akkor is… biztos, hogy ő nem vetemedne ilyesmire. Vagy mégis? Nem hinném, hogy túl sok gondolatot fecsérel olyan jelentéktelen dolgokra, mint a karácsony, rólam már nem is beszélve. Á, teljességgel lehetetlen, rázom meg a fejem. Hirtelen támad egy ötletem. Ha tényleg tőle kaptam, akkor ennek a könyvnek reagálnia kell arra, ami az övé… elővadászom a láncot a talárom zsebéből, és óvatosan a könyvre fektetem.

Egy pillanatra felizzik a címe, és nekem ez elég bizonyíték, bár még mindig nehezen hiszem el, hogy a professzor egyáltalán gondolna rám karácsonykor, hát még azt, hogy ajándékozzon nekem egy könyvet. De végül csak kénytelen vagyok hinni a szememnek, így megcsóválom a fejem, és kinyitom a könyvet.

Ebben a pillanatban robban be Harry és Ron a szobámba. Régóta ki tudják már játszani a bűbájt, ami kitiltja a fiúkat a lányok hálókörletéből, így szünetekben mindig fel szoktak jönni hozzám. Szemügyre veszik az ajándékaimat, de szerencsére nem tűnik fel nekik az egy többlet. Csak csóválják a fejüket, hogy tudok örülni ennyi könyvnek, és már túl is tették magukat rajta. Az ezüstláncot azonban, amit még mindig a kezemben tartok, kiszúrják.

- És ez? Ezt kitől kaptad? - kérdezik kíváncsian.

- A… szüleimtől - hazudom az első hihetőnek tűnő dolgot, ami eszembe jut.

- Tök jó - vágja rá Ron, és már túl is léptek rajta, én pedig, hogy végleg eloszlassam a kételyeiket, a nyakamba akasztom Piton láncát.

Lecsalnak a klubhelyiségbe, és míg ők varázslósakkot játszanak, én a bájitalos könyvbe mélyedek.  
>Elmondhatatlanul érdekes, sok olyan hozzávalót ismertet, amiről eddig még csak nem is hallottam, és ezen a környéken nem is ismert bájitalok vannak benne. Közben még egyéb gondolatok is eszembe jutnak, így néha egy negyed óráig nem lapozok a könyvben. Az jár a fejemben, hogy az tök jó, hogy kedélyesen elbeszélgetünk a bájitalokról, meg az élet nagy dolgairól, de ettől nem leszek előbbre, ami a bájitalmesteri vizsgát illeti. Ahhoz azért több kellene.<p>

Eléggé vaskos a könyv, és mivel a fiúk délután még ki is csalnak a parkba hógolyózni, aztán meglátogatni Hagridot, csak másnap estére végzek vele.

Vacsora közben kezd kialakulni bennem egy képtelen terv, így mikor végzünk, közlöm a fiúkkal, hogy el kell futom a könyvtárba. Kicsit értetlenkednek, hogy az elmúlt két napban le sem tettem a könyvet, miért akarok a könyvtárba menni, de hát ismernek már sok éve, nem is gyanakodnak, hogy esetleg nem oda megyek. Elballagnak a griffendél torony felé, miközben azt tervezik, hogy játszanak még egy parti sakkot, én pedig még egy perc határozatlan téblábolás után a pince felé indulok.

Szerencsére ez alkalommal nem kell attól tartanom, hogy belefutok a mardekárosokba, hisz közülük nem maradt itt senki, de ettől még a torkomban dobog a szívem, ahogy arra a folyosóra fordulok, ahol Piton lakosztálya van.

Még egy percig habozok, hogy be merjek-e kopogni hozzá, de végül erőt gyűjtök, és megteszem. Ahogy kinyitja az ajtót, egy pillanatra látom rajta a meglepődést, de aztán máris felölti azt az olvashatatlan arckifejezést, amit általában használ.

- Mit keres itt, Ms. Granger?

- Én csak… - jövök végtelenül zavarba. Ilyen fogadtatásra mit mondjon az ember? Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet így este rátörni a saját lakosztályában. Talán holnap reggeli után egyszerűbb lett volna… de most már nem futhatok el, hisz várakozón néz rám.

- Én csak… szeretném megköszönni… - dadogok tovább.

- Mégis mit? - néz rám összeszűkült szemmel, mire végképp zavarba jövök. Lehet, hogy mégis tévedtem volna? Akkor viszont jól leégetem magam azzal, hogy idejöttem.

- Még mindig nem igazi griffendéles… - néz rám némi méla gúnnyal, mire lesütöm a szemem egy pillanatra, aztán összeszedem magam.

- Szeretném megköszönni a könyvet, amit a professzor úrtól kaptam - hadarom egy szuszra, de ő csak megcsóválja a fejét.

- Nem ezért jött ide. Nem csak ezért. Be mer jönni az oroszlán barlangjába? - kérdezi, de a hangja kiszámíthatatlan. Nekem viszont elegem van már abból, hogy folyton megkérdőjelezi a griffendélességemet. Ezzel állandóan az önérzetembe tapos, amit nem akarok hagyni, így határozottan a szemébe nézek.

- Igen.

Csak szélesebbre nyitja az ajtót, és beenged.

- Üljön le! - mondja, mikor beteszi mögöttem az ajtót, de a hangja most is olyan, mint órán, nem tűr ellentmondást. Körül sem nézek, csak leülök a legközelebbi fotelba. Elégedetten nyugtázza, hogy kivételesen engedelmeskedtem, és a kandalló melletti kisasztalhoz lép, és egy fél perc múlva egy bögre teával lép vissza hozzám. - Igya meg! - szól rám szigorúan.

Már amikor átveszem a bögrét, megismerem a tea illatát. - Ennyire idegesnek látszom? - sandítok rá. Nem válaszol, csak letelepszik a velem szemben álló fotelba, és rezzenéstelen arccal figyeli, ahogy belekortyolok a teába.

- Jobb már? - kérdezi egy perccel később, és én konstatálom, hogy bár nem vagyok nyugodt, a remegés elmúlt a lábamból és a gyomromból is.

- Igen. Köszönöm, professzor úr!

- Ne köszöngessen, hanem inkább bökje ki, miért jött ide!

- Szeretném megkérni a professzor urat, hogy tanítson… - kezdek bele félénken, tudom, hogy ezzel túllőhetek a célon, és hamar ajtón kívül találhatom magam, de mikor ez nem történik meg, felnézek rá, és ő csak akkor szólal meg.

- Ezt teszem, Ms. Granger, immár hatodik éve - mondja, és tudom, hogy szándékosan ért félre.

- Tudja, hogy nem erre gondoltam.

Vesz egy nagy levegőt, feláll, és az ablakhoz sétál. Tűnődve bámul ki a lemenő nap fényétől vörösre festett parkra, de végül megcsóválja a fejét.

- Bájitaltant tanulni és tanítani csak szívvel-lélekkel érdemes. Csak úgy van értelme.

- A professzor úr úgy csinálja - mondom, mire hátrasandít rám.

- Az óráimon? Nem, Ms. Granger, közel sem - cáfol meg.

- Akkor ez most nemet jelent? - kérdezem csalódottan, mire megint hátrasandít egy pillanatra.

- Ez az időszak nem igazán alkalmas arra, hogy bármit is szívvel-lélekkel csináljunk - rázza meg a fejét, és a hangja némi reménytelenséget sugall. - Most valami más tölti ki a gondolatainkat - mondja, miközben visszasétál, és letelepszik az előző helyére, velem szemben. - Önnek is, nekem pedig főleg.

- És… és ha vége… ennek az egésznek?

- Ha vége lesz… ennek az egésznek… - tűnődik el, és egy kis időre csend ereszkedik ránk. Ez a hallgatás azonban nem zavaró, felidézi bennem azt a korábbi beszélgetésünket a főhadiszálláson. Ott is hosszú csendek szakították meg a beszélgetésünket. Most is percekig bámulunk mindketten a kandalló lángjaiba, mire ő összeszedi magát.

- Ha vége lesz ennek az egésznek… kénytelen lesz más balekot keríteni erre a megtisztelő feladatra, Ms. Granger.

Értetlenül nézek rá, de a hangjából sugárzó reménytelenség végül magyarázatot ad arra, amit mond. Látom, érzem, hogy meg van győződve róla, hogy nem fogja túlélni ezt a háborút. Belátom én is, hogy ennek van reális esélye, de ez a gondolat valami furcsa fájdalommal és félelemmel tölt el, szinte azonnal, ahogy megfogalmazódik bennem. Nem lehet, hogy ilyen könnyen feladja… már előre. Csak nézek rá, és nem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki. Az üres frázisok, amik eszembe jutnak, nem segítenek semmit, őt pedig egyenesen feldühítenék, ezt biztosan érzem. Nála valami más kell.

- Hova tűnt a bosszúvágya, amiből mindig annyi erőt merített? -nézek rá kíváncsian, hisz tudom, sok olyan sérelmet őrizget magában, amiért még nem volt lehetősége törleszteni. Bízom abban, hogy ezzel sikerül ugyanúgy dacot ébresztenem benne, ahogy ő szokott bennem. És ráadásul ő hozta fel ezt a bosszúvágy dolgot még a múltkor.

Ahogy azonban rápillantok, már látom, hogy nem ebbe az irányba kellett volna elindulnom. Dühösen villan a szeme, mielőtt felcsattan.

- Magának a leghalványabb elképzelése sincs arról, hogy én miből merítek erőt, Ms. Granger! És most hagyjon békén, ki kell javítanom az elsősök dolgozatait - pillant az íróasztala felé, ahol valóban egy nagy kupac pergamen hever szanaszét. Tudom, hogy ez most csak kifogás, de azt is tudom, hogy feldühítettem annyira, hogy nem kellene tovább feszítenem a húrt. Már nyitnám a szám, hogy bocsánatot kérjek a beszólásomért, de csak megrázza a fejét. - Most menjen! - szól rám szigorúan. - Inkább dolgozzon meg azért az öt pontért, ahelyett, hogy engem bosszant!

Erről eszembe jut, hogy milyen egyezséget kötöttünk, de ebben a pillanatban, azoknak a tükrében, amik szóba kerültek, valahogy jelentéktelennek tűnik az az öt pont, amit ígért nekem, ha kiderítem, mit szúrt el Ron az utolsó órán. De végül belátom, hogy most nem sokra mennék vele, ha tovább dühíteném, így felkelek.

- Köszönöm a teát, professzor úr! - nézek még rá egy pillanatra, majd az ajtóhoz lépek. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez alkalommal nem állít meg, hisz nagy valószínűséggel a pokolba kíván, de mégis megteszi.

- Ms. Granger! Az ember egyedül is képes arra, hogy megvalósítsa az álmait. Erre majd rájön.

- Tudom, professzor úr - bólintok rá. - De miért kellene végigszenvednem az utat, amin ön már végigment, és felhívhatná a figyelmem a buktatókra?

- Ennyire félreismer, Ms. Granger? - néz rám kihívóan, mire elnevetem magam.

- Nem, professzor úr - biztosítom, és még akkor is mosolygok magam elé, mikor már a pincelépcsőn sétálok fel. Valóban nem tudom elképzelni róla, hogy megkönnyítse a dolgom. Simán végignézné, hogy hasra esek azokban a buktatókban, amiket ő előre lát, és még véletlenül sem hívná fel rá a figyelmem. Sőt, jól szórakozna a szerencsétlenkedésemen. Mert ő ilyen. Biztosan úgy véli, ezekből tanulnék.

Aztán ahogy közeledek a griffendél torony felé, inkább elkomolyodom. Hisz tulajdonképpen rövid úton lerázott. Igaz, hogy nem mondott nemet sem, de ha bejön a megérzése, akkor hiába várnám meg a háború végét, tőle már nem tanulhatnék. Erre a gondolatra újra elönt az előbbi szomorúság, így inkább bemenekülök a klubhelyiségbe, és Ron legnagyobb bosszúságára arról kezdem faggatni, mit szerencsétlenkedett az utolsó bájitaltan órán.


	8. Chapter 8

Másnap reggel maga Dumbledore kísér el minket az odúba, ahol Molly hatalmas adag sopánkodással, és még hatalmasabb adag reggelivel fogad minket.

Az ott töltött néhány napban bár sokat vagyunk kint a szabadban, és sokat hógolyózunk a fiúkkal, mégis, valami megváltozik. Dumbledore sokszor elrabolja tőlünk Harryt, és ha éppen nem tűnnek el valahova, hosszú órákra elvonulnak beszélgetni. Ronnal csak találgathatunk, hogy miről, mert mikor Harry előkerül, általában szótlan és elgondolkodó. Faggatjuk, de látjuk azt is, hogy minden ilyen alkalom után kell neki egy kis idő, hogy saját magában helyre tegye, amit megtudott, és csak utána osztja meg velünk.

Pár nappal később átmegyünk a főhadiszállásra, abban bízunk, hogy az éppen ott tartózkodó Lupinból vagy Mordonból többet ki tudunk szedni, de végül ők is csak félszavakkal válaszolnak a kérdéseinkre. Inkább arra bíztatnak minket rendületlenül, hogy gyakoroljunk minél többet, végül Lupin még arra is rászánja magát, hogy egy délutánt gyakorol velünk svk-t. Persze nem válik hátrányunkra, mindig sokat tanultunk tőle, így ez alkalommal is. Este holtfáradtan ballagunk fel az emeletre, és bár Harryt még faggatjuk, hogy miket tudott meg Dumbledore-tól, én hamar elköszönök a fiúktól, aztán elmegyek lefeküdni.

Ugyanabban a szobában alszom, mint akkor nyáron, és ez persze visszahozza az emlékeimet. Egy órával később felkelek, lemegyek a földszintre, készítek magamnak egy teát, és átsétálok a szalonba. Csak megállok az ablaknál, ahogy akkor este, és nézelődök kifele. Akkor tombolt a vihar, most szép csendesen hullik a hó. Olyan csend van, mintha a vastag hótakaró alatt az egész város téli álmot aludna.

Időnkét felpillantok, és szinte várom, hogy Piton ott áll mellettem, de persze nincs sehol. Eltűnődöm rajta… vajon mit csinálhat most? Dolgozatot javít? Ha igen, biztos alaposan felhúzta már magát rajta. Vagy éppen egy érdekes bájitalt főz? Vagy csak olvasgat valamit? Vajon eszébe jutottam csak egyszer is ebben a néhány napban, mióta nem vagyunk a kastélyban? Ugyan, dehogy, rázom meg a fejem a képtelen gondolat hatására. De aztán eszembe jut a könyv, amit kaptam tőle, és egy halk hangocska azt súgja a lelkem mélyén, hogy talán mégis gondolt rám. Ez jó érzéssel tölt el, hisz én is nagyon sokat gondolok rá. Önkéntelenül érintem meg a láncát a nyakamban. Vajon miért hagyta nálam? Biztosan hiányzik neki, ha tényleg olyan hosszú időn át viselte. Talán valaki olyantól kapta, aki fontos volt neki. Most mégis odaadta nekem. Tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy később is szükségem lehet arra, hogy bejussak a laborjába? Vagy tett rá valami egyéb bűbájt is? Egy pillanatra megkísért a gondolat, hogy küldjek a láncra valami ellenőrző bűbájt, de aztán kis híján elnevetem magam. Én sem gondoltam komolyan, hogy ki tudom mutatni az ő varázslatait…

Ezen aztán jót mosolygok, és éppen, mikor éjfélt üt a falióra, felsétálok a lépcsőn, és lefekszem aludni.

A következő néhány nap is úgy telik, mint az első. Hol Lupinnal, hol Mordonnal gyakorolunk, és tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy egy ilyen délután sokszor többet ér, mint fél év svk tanulás a suliban. Legalábbis azóta, hogy nem Lupin tartja az svk-t a Roxfortban.

Négy nappal később várjuk Dumbledore-t, hogy vacsorára már visszavigyen minket a kastélyba, de legnagyobb meglepetésünkre Piton jelenik meg, ráadásul egy pillanat alatt lejön, hogy kegyetlenül dühös. Valószínűleg ránk… ki másra. A szemei villámokat szórnak, a száját vékony vonallá préseli össze, és én már előre várom, hogy robbanjon. Csak ránk mordul, hogy kapjuk össze magunkat, de hát minket sem olyan fából faragtak, hogy hagyjuk magunkat ugráltatni.

- Hol az igazgató úr? - néz rá pimaszul Harry.

- Dolga van - veti oda félvállról Piton. - Megmozdul még ma, Potter, vagy esetleg hatékonyabb eszközöket kell bevetnem, hogy engedelmességre bírjam? - kérdezi, mire Harry és Ron egy dühös fújtatással felrohannak az emeletre, én azonban aggódva nézek a professzorra, és engem végre válaszra méltat, bár én nem kérdezek semmit.

- Az igazgató úr gyengélkedik - mondja halkan, hogy még véletlenül se hallják meg a többiek. - Mit gondol, Ms. Granger, önszántamból koslatok maguk után?

- Mindjárt gondoltam, hogy nem - mosolyodom el egy pillanatra, de aztán újra elkomolyodom. - De… az igazgató úr…

- A holnap esti vacsorán már ott lesz - nyugtat meg Piton.

- A keze miatt? - nézek rá tűnődve, mire megcsóválja a fejét.

- Magának feltétlenül mindent észre kell vennie?

- Persze - vágom rá azonnal.

- Menjen inkább és pakoljon össze, mielőtt még az a két istenverése megelőzi - utasít szigorúan, mire elnevetem magam, és felsétálok az emeletre.

Egy pálcaintéssel mindent bepakolok a táskámba, tudom, hogy itt a főhadiszálláson úgysem derül ki, hogy megszegtem a kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását tiltó törvényt, és már le is sétálok a lépcsőn.

Piton meglepetten néz rám, gondolom nem számított arra, hogy fél perc alatt végzek, és a fiúknak sincs még se híre, se hamva.

- Tudja, professzor úr, aki arra koncentrál, amit csinál, az hamar elkészül - sandítok rá egy elfojtott mosollyal, mielőtt megszólal.

- Ha ezt két évvel ezelőtt megérteti Potterrel… - csóválja meg a fejét, de inkább nem folytatja.

Még vagy öt percig kell várnunk a többiekre, gondolom, közben jól kitárgyalják a helyzetet, de végül kénytelenek előkerülni, tudják, hogy ha tovább húzzák az időt, mint kellene, Piton zöldre átkozza őket.

Mikor lejönnek hozzánk, Piton szó nélkül kisétál az utcára, mi pedig kénytelenek vagyunk utána menni.

- Maga képes egyedül a birtok bejáratához hoppanálni? - fordul felém, mire meglepődök.

- De én a vizsga óta nem… - ellenkezem, mire bosszúsan megrázza a fejét.

- Ms. Granger, csak egyszer az életben képes lenne azt csinálni, amit mondok?

- Igen, professzor úr - bólintok rá gyorsan, mielőtt megint kijön a sodrából, és a végén még az Északi-sarkon kötünk ki.

- Induljon - parancsol rám, de nekem meg kell erőltetnem magam, a vizsga óta tényleg nem próbálkoztam a hoppanálással. Ennek ellenére érzem, ahogy magába szippant a sötétség, és néhány másodperccel később már a birtok bejárata előtt állok. Kicsit még kóvályog a fejem, de alig pislantok kettőt, feltűnnek a többiek is, Piton abban a pillanatban elengedi a karjukat, amit addig fogott, és szinte ugyanazzal a mozdulattal fel is oldja a kapunk lévő bűbájokat, mi pedig belépünk rajta.

- Tűnjenek a szemem elől! - mordul még ránk, mire én fogom meg a két fiú karját, és a kastély fele húzom őket.

Egészen a nagykapuig érzem Piton pillantását a hátamban, még akkor is, ha közben a fiúk morgolódását próbálom csillapítani.

- Én is képes lettem volna egyedül idejönni! - dühöng fojtott hangon Harry, de Ron erre nem reagál, mivel ő még nem tette le a hoppanálási vizsgát. Ő megdörzsöli a karját, és máris talál más okot a morgásra.

- Ez egy vadállat… holnapra kék-zöld lesz a karom.

- Ugyan, hagyjátok már - csóválom meg a fejem. - Ti is tudjátok, milyen pokoli dühös tud lenni, ha Dumbledore ugráltatja! - mondom, és mindhárman tudjuk, hogy ez igaz, de attól még a fiúk nem csillapodnak le.

- Nem is értem, miért ezt a madárijesztőt küldte értünk - fintorog tovább Ron, de csak türelmetlenül sóhajtok.

- Azért Ron, mert Dumbledore után ő a legerősebb varázsló a kastélyban. Gondolj csak bele, mit kezdene Bimba, vagy Flitwick, ha útközben megtámadnának bennünket!

- Miért, Piton mit kezdene? - akadékoskodik Harry is. - Ő küldené ránk az első átkot.

- Küldené a fenét - csóválom meg a fejem, de szerencsére Harrynek már nincs ideje ellenkezni, mert belépünk a Nagyterembe, és már néhány tanár a vacsoraasztalnál ül.

Este még a klubhelyiségben is ez lenne a téma, de én inkább még mindig Ront faggatom az ominózus bájitaláról, hisz még semmit nem sikerült megtudnom. Lépésről lépésre kikérdezem, hogy mit csinált, végül még képeket is mutatok neki, hogy biztos a megfelelő hozzávalókat keverte-e bele, miközben újra és újra átolvasom a receptet, és próbálom kitalálni, mit csinált rosszul. Továbbra sem jutok semmire, és a végén még Ront is kiakasztom, így otthagy, hogy varázslósakkot játsszon Harryvel. Én még mindig töröm a fejem, a végén előveszem az elsős könyvemet is, hogy hátha az összetevők valamilyen kombinációja okozhatta a bajt, de semmi hasonló lehetőséget nem találok. Bevallom, a végén még az is megfordul a fejemben, hogy Piton szimplán valami átkot küldött Ron üstjére, de aztán ezt egy mosollyal el is vetem. Ha így lenne, nem buzdítana arra, hogy találjam ki mi történt. Ennek ellenére aznap este úgy fekszem le, hogy még mindig nincs a leghalványabb elképzelésem arról, ami történt, és ez a következő két napban sem változik.

A keddi bájitaltan órára éppen ezért egy kicsit kényelmetlen érzéssel lépek be, hisz bár a rendes házi feladatot megírtam, az órai munkám is elég jól sikerül, de tudom, hogy Piton csalódni fog bennem, hogy egy feladatot nem oldottam meg. Végül azért összeszedem a bátorságom, és óra végén ott maradok.

- Csak nem csődöt mondott a tudománya, Ms. Granger? - néz rám lekicsinylőn, mikor kettesben maradunk, mire csak elhúzom a számat. - Akkor most sem fog megtörni a hagyomány.

- Elárulja, professzor úr?

- Inkább van egy ajánlatom - néz rám egy újabb kiismerhetetlen mardekáros pillantással. Az ilyen nála mindig gyanús, így most is összehúzott szemmel méregetem. - Kap még négy hetet… az adható pontok száma minden héten eggyel csökken. Szóval… igyekezzen, Ms. Granger!

- És mivel tartozom ezért a nagylelkű ajánlatért? - sandítok rá.

- Lesz rá módja, hogy viszonozza, Ms. Granger - nyugtat meg, mire egy halvány mosollyal megcsóválom a fejem.

- Mardekáros - csúszik ki a számon, és megdermedek egy pillanatra, mikor tudatosodik bennem, hogy hangosan is kimondtam.

- Nem, Ms. Granger. Annál sokkal rosszabb - biztosít, én pedig megkönnyebbülten megcsóválom a fejem. Ezért a beszólásért pár hónapja még kiátkozott volna a teremből. Sőt, még a kastélyból is. Most sem értem, miért nem teszi. Ennek ellenére csak összeszedem a könyveim, de mikor felállok, nem fordulok meg, inkább várakozón nézek rá. Tudom, érzem, hogy van még mondanivalója, és úgyis utánam szólna. Erre mintha egy elégedett villanást látnék a szemében.

- Figyelje meg Weasleyt. Miközben bájitalt főz. Idegborzoló látvány, de sokat tanulhat belőle - mondja, majd egy pálcaintéssel rendet tesz a teremben, én pedig tűnődve kisétálok.

Útban a következő órára azon tűnődöm, amit mondott. Figyeljem meg Ront… lehet, hogy ez a lökött úgy csinál valamit, hogy nincs is tudatában? Még ez sem kizárt. No, majd ha lesz lehetőségem, odafigyelek rá. Ez persze elég nehéz, hisz jóval a hátam mögött ül, de majd néha hátrasandítok. Talán Piton sem teszi szóvá, elvégre ő maga hívta fel rá a figyelmem.

A csütörtöki bájitaltan órán néhányszor hátrapislogok Ronra. Az arca sápadt, izzadtságcseppek csillognak a homlokán. Kétségbeesett igyekezettel próbálja keverni az üstjében lévő bájitalt, és olyan görcsösen szorítja a kanalat, hogy belefehérednek az ujjai. Máskor meg türelmetlenül dobol az ujjaival az asztalon, talán azt várja, hogy megváltozzon a bájital színe vagy állaga. Mindez egyáltalán nem indokolt, de nem is halálos bűn, és nem is okozhat semmi galibát, legfeljebb Ron lelkivilágában. Hát ez így nem sokat segített… Óra végén fejcsóválva sóhajtok, és a többiekkel együtt kisétálok, és Piton sem szól utánam.

A következő napok eseménytelenül telnek, bár több tanár is betartja azt a fenyegetését, hogy még az eddigieknél is több házi feladatot kapunk, pedig sokszor már így is szinte a tekercsek mellől mentem reggelizni.

Egyik szombat este a fiúkkal épp a gyógynövénytan házinkhoz gyűjtünk anyagot a könyvtárban, amikor ők fél órával zárás előtt megunják. Hívnak engem is, de én még utána akarok nézni valaminek.

Mikor elmennek, még felnézek, és megállapítom, hogy még hárman-négyen vannak itt rajtam kívül, úgyhogy még nyugodtan maradhatok.

Néhány perccel később azonban Piton sétál be, így rajtam kívül mindenkinek eszébe jut, hogy valahogy máshol sokkal sürgősebb dolga lenne. A professzor elsétál mellettem, de csak egy pillanatra találkozik a pillantásunk, köszönünk egymásnak, aztán én visszasüllyedek a könyvbe, ő pedig megy a dolgára, valahova a könyvtár hátsó része fele.

Tíz előtt öt perccel odalép hozzám Madam Cvikker.

- Záróra, Ms. Granger! - szól rám szigorúan, mire csalódottan sóhajtok. Lett volna még néhány oldal abból a fejezetből, amit el akartam olvasni, de kivinni egy ilyen böhöm nagy könyvet nem akartam.

- Mennyi időre van még szüksége? - kérdezi mögöttem Piton, mire csodálkozva hátrapillantok rá. Észre sem vettem, mikor került elő a polcok közül.

- Még negyed óra - nézek vissza a könyvemre.

- Addig még én is itt vagyok. Majd én bezárok, Madam Cvikker - néz az öreglányra, mire az rábólint és kisétál a könyvtárból.

- Köszönöm, professzor úr!

- Ne higgye, hogy a maga kedvéért - sandít rám összehúzott szemmel, majd eltűnik a zárolt részleg irányában. Egy mosollyal megcsóválom a fejem, és visszatérek a könyvemhez.

Egy húsz perccel később ér vissza hozzám, és mire kérdőn rám nézne, be is csukom a könyvet, és visszateszem a helyére.

Kisétálunk a könyvtárból, egy nonverbális varázslattal lezárja az ajtót, és mivel egy darabig egymás mellett vezet az utunk, elindulunk.

- Érdekesnek találta a könyvet, Ms. Granger? - kérdezi színtelen hangon, de nekem egyből átjön, hogy nem arra a könyvre gondol, amit most olvastam.

- Nagyon érdekes, professzor úr! És felettébb hasznos bájitalok vannak benne.

- Valóban - bólint rá. - Jó éjt, kisasszony! - köszön el, és az egyik sarkon elkanyarodik.

Mosolyogva sétálok tovább, míg bele nem futok Fricsbe.

- Hova, hova, kisasszony? Már tíz perce takarodó van! - förmed rám, mire megint csüggedten sóhajtok, a mai estén már másodszor.

- A könyvtárban voltam, Frics úr! - próbálok magyarázkodni, de nem hatja meg.

- A könyvtár már rég bezárt! - cáfol meg.

- De…

- De a kisasszony az én engedélyemmel volt a könyvtárban - szólal meg mögöttem Piton, és ez is már másodszor történik meg ezen az estén. - És most visszamegy a klubhelyiségébe.

- Igen, professzor úr - válaszoljuk kórusban Friccsel, csak más hangnemben. Frics csalódott, én megkönnyebbülést érzek. Még küldök felé egy alig látható hálás mosolyt, és eliszkolok.

Úgy tervezem, hogy a keddi bájitaltan óra után megköszönöm neki, hogy kihúzott a csávából, de már amikor óra előtt megjelenik, tudom, jobban teszem, ha elnapolom a dolgot. A szeme villámokat szór, úgy vágja be mögöttünk az ajtót, hogy visszhangzik a pince. Nem tudom, mi lehet a baj, de ilyen dühösnek rég láttam, még akkor sem, mikor elkapta Harryt, hogy pálcát fogott a keresztfiára. Mikor kiviszem a bájitalom, vetek rá egy aggódó pillantást, de most még rám is veszélyesen dühösen villan a szeme, így az elsők között iszkolok ki a teremből, mielőtt robbanna.

Ebédelni nem is jön, ami megint aggodalommal tölt el, és akkor sem nyugszom meg, mikor a vacsoránál feltűnik. Nem néz senkire, csak leül a helyére, nem túl nagy étvággyal eszik néhány falatot, aztán már el is tűnik. És az sem nyugtat meg, hogy az igazgató helye is üresen tátong egész nap.

Másnap sem nagyon látjuk egyiküket sem, így csütörtökön reggel aggódva indulok a pince felé. Mikor Piton megjelenik, látom rajta, hogy a hirtelen dühe valamennyit csillapodott, de valami még mindig nincs rendben. Nem kísértem a sorsot, nem is nagyon nézek felé, próbálom olyan tökéletesre csinálni a bájitalt, amennyire csak lehetséges, nehogy még én is tegyek egy lapáttal a kedvére.

Óra után kivételesen nem engem marasztal, hanem a keresztfiát. Egyetlen pillanatra valami féltékenységféle fut át rajtam, de aztán rájövök, hogy hülye vagyok. Nem szeretném kipróbálni, milyen, amikor ebben a lelkiállapotban kapja el az embert Piton. Sokszor volt ránk is dühös, de ez most annál is több. Mikor minket utál, az hirtelen indulat… de ez most jéghideg, tudatos, jól megfontolt düh, amit a szemében látok. És ez sokkal rosszabb.

A fiúk szerencsére gyorsan eltűnnek, mert este semmiféle rimánkodásomra sem voltak hajlandók befejezni az átváltoztatástan házijukat, mondván ebédszünetben lesz még rá idejük. Így utolsónak hagyom el a termet, mikor kilépek, már a pincefolyosón sem látok senkit, így becsukom magam mögött az ajtót, és lecövekelek mögötte, hátha hallok valami hasznosat.

- Többször is figyelmeztettelek téged, Draco! - hallom Piton hangját, és ez most nem egy szigorú tanár ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja. Ez most egy rangban feljebb álló halálfaló hangja… jéghideg, kegyetlen, kíméletlen, parancsoló. Beleborsózik a hátam, de aztán inkább figyelek a folytatásra. - Százszor megmondtam, hogy nem avatkozz bele a felnőttek dolgába!

- Ezt a feladatot én kaptam! - vág vissza önérzetesen a srác.

- Igen. És immár harmadszor bizonyítottad be, hogy nem vagy képes végrehajtani!

- Meg tudom csinálni - dacol még mindig a szőke, de Pitonnak úgy tűnik, elege van belőle.

- Hallgass, Draco! - förmed rá. - Az életben mindig csak egy esélyed van… sosincs több lehetőség. Vagy élsz vele, vagy elbuksz. Ideje lenne, hogy olyanra hagyd ezt a dolgot, aki képes vele megbirkózni.

- Rád, mi? - pimaszkodik még mindig a kölyök. Mindig tudtam, hogy Piton sokkal többet megenged neki, mint bárki másnak, de nem most. Nem olyankor, mikor ebben a hangulatban van.

- Maradj ki ebből, Draco! Most figyelmeztetlek utoljára! Ha még egyszer megpróbálsz keresztbe tenni nekem, garantálom, hogy egy életre leragadsz a külső körben! Remélem, nem arra a nyomorult életre vágysz!

- Apám nem hagyja, hogy ezt megtedd! - dacol Draco, de a hangja már sokkal bizonytalanabb, mint korábban.

- Apád szava most nem ér annyit, mint az enyém. Korán sem ér annyit. Ezen jó lenne, ha elgondolkodnál, mielőtt késő lenne! - figyelmezteti Piton.

- Ezért kell megtennem, hát nem érted? Ez egy lehetőség, hogy jóvátegyem apám hibáját! És akkor a családunk visszakaphatná a régi helyét. Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy ezt akarod megakadályozni? Apám helyét bitorlod!

- A családod azon a helyen van, amit megérdemel. Apáddal együtt - mondja hidegen Piton. - Apádnak volt lehetősége, elhibázta. Ami pedig a te lehetőségedet illeti… nem más, mint egy büntetés apádnak. Ugyanúgy csődöt mondtál, mint ő. Ideje ezt belátnod, és félreállni! És nem fogok erre több szót vesztegetni. Ha továbbra is ilyen gyerekesen viselkedsz, beszámolok a Nagyúrnak a hibáidról. Elmondom neki, hogy éretlen vagy még a feladathoz, de még ahhoz is, hogy megértsd a dolgok valódi célját. És Tőle nem szóbeli figyelmeztetést fogsz kapni, remélem, ezzel tisztában vagy!

Draco erre már nem szól semmit, gondolom ez a fenyegetés azért nála is hat. Hisz Voldemortnál a legkisebb hibára is repkednek a halálos átkok. Annyi esze még ennek az idiótának is van, hogy ezt tudja.

- Látom, ez hatott - gúnyolódik Piton. - Ehhez tartsd magad! És most menj! - parancsol rá, mire majd frászt kapok, és úgy futok fel a lépcsőn, mint a nyúl, és eliramodok a nagyterem felé.

Egész ebéd alatt azon töprengek, amit hallottam. Egy pillanatig sem vonom kétségbe, hogy Piton átverte Dracót, a meggyőző színjátéka ellenére sem hiszem, hogy őszinte volt. Ezen egy pillanatra még én magam is meglepődök. Az ilyen fokú bizalom már veszélyes lehet, nagyon megüthetjük a bokánkat miatta. Ennek ellenére bízom benne.

Az viszont nyilvánvaló, hogy készülnek valamire. Valamire, amit Draco már többször próbált megtenni, de nem sikerült neki, és most Piton akarja megtenni helyette. De vajon mi lehet az? Ha Voldemort bízta meg őket, akkor biztosan valami szörnyűség, borzongok meg, de ugyan mit tehetnék? És különben is, jut eszembe, ha Piton tud róla, akkor valószínűleg Dumbledore is, szóval akkora katasztrófa talán nincs.

Végül befutnak a fiúk is, de már csak néhány percük van behabzsolni valamit, és már sietünk is a következő óránkra.


	9. Chapter 9

Vacsora után, még a nagyteremben összefutunk Lunával, aki épp a Hírverő következő számát próbálja ránk sózni, így a fiúk gyorsan lelépnek, engem meg ott hagynak a csajjal a Nagyterem bejáratánál. Elég kínos, látom, hogy a közelemben még vacsorázók sajnálkozó pillantásokat vetnek rám. Mikor már vagy negyed órája hallgatom a kiselőadását arról, hogy szövik be a furmászok az agyamat, inkább veszek egy újságot, ő pedig boldogan továbbáll. Időközben szinte teljesen kiürült a Nagyterem, így végül én is megcsóválom a fejem, és elindulok.

- Ms. Granger! - hallom Piton hangját a hátam mögött, ami furcsa, mert csak a bájitaltan teremben szokott megszólítani, amikor senki más nem látja. Igaz, hogy már csak kevesen vannak itt, de eddig azt hittem, hogy egy szemtanú is pont eggyel több, mint amennyi megengedett. Megfordulok, és a disaudio bűbáj most sem kerüli el a figyelmemet. Csak egy megvető pillantást vet a kezemben tartott újságra, majd újra komolyan néz rám, ami zavarba hoz.

- Igen, professzor úr?

- Ha nem akarja, hogy valóban megátkozzam, sürgősen elfelejti, amit ma délelőtt hallott! - mondja keményen, és most is van benne valami abból a kemény hangból, amit reggel Dracóval szemben használt.

Basszus… zavartan lehajtom a fejem. Vajon miből jött rá, hogy kihallgattam őket? Végül támad egy végtelenül szemtelen és kockázatos ötletem. Elvégre általában ő gondolkodik valamit valamiért alapon, akkor most egye meg, amit főzött.

- Kössünk üzletet, professzor úr - sandítok rá. - Mit kapok cserébe?

Egy pillanatra látom, ahogy elkapja a pulykaméreg, de mielőtt kirobbanna belőle, ravaszság költözik a szemébe. Egy olyan villanást látok, ami nyilvánvalóvá teszi, hogy esélyem sincs jól kijönni a dologból. Egy pillanatra eltűnődöm, hogy mugli módon keresztet vessek, vagy Merlinhez küldjek egy fohászt, hogy óvjon meg a következőktől.

- Mondjuk, nem vonok le Weasleytől harminc pontot, amiért vadállatnak nevezett - sandít rám összeszűkült szemmel.

Ezt nem hiszem el… veszek egy nagy levegőt. Ennek a pasinak tényleg minderről tudnia kell? Vajon hogy csinálja? Szeretném tudni.

- Mit szól, Ms. Granger? - követeli vissza a figyelmem.

- A kettő nincs egy súlycsoportban - rázom meg a fejem.

- Nem, valóban nincs - komolyodik el ő is. - Döntse el, melyik a fontosabb, Ms. Granger! - mondja, majd minden további nélkül otthagy, és elviharzik a folyosó felé, a fekete talárja csak úgy úszik mögötte.

Sóhajtva nézek utána, és két dolgot levonok ebből a pár mondatból. Az egyik, hogy annak, amit hallottam, jóval nagyobb jelentősége van, mint gondoltam, és nekem nagyon nem lenne szabad tudnom róla. A másik pedig az, hogy nem csak én bízom benne, hanem valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva ő is bízik bennem. Hisz már másodszor látok vagy hallok olyan dolgot, amiről nagyon nem kéne tudom, és ő még mindig nem küldött rám felejtés-átkot. Jó lenne tudni, mi folyik itt, de úgy érzem, ezt sem lenne ajánlatos megbolygatnom. Talán sokkal nagyobb bajt okoznék vele. Azzal meg főleg, ha elmesélném a fiúknak, mit hallottam, hisz abban a pillanatban kitalálnák, hogy megint követnünk kell Malfoyt, sőt talán még Piton után is nyomozni kezdenének. És ha még egyszer lebukunk ilyen hülyeségen, akkor lehet, hogy tényleg kicsapnak bennünket. Végül ebbe belenyugszom, és visszamegyek a klubhelyiségbe.

Néhány nappal később Harry megkapja az első H-t az órai munkájára bájitaltanon. Úgy örül neki, mint más a születésnapi tortának, pedig ez még mindig a megbukott kategória. És persze egyre jobban közeledik a félév, mikorra is elfogadhatót kellene elérnie. Hát, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy sikerül, de már az az út is elképzelhetetlenül hosszú, amit az elmúlt három hónapban megtett. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy sikerül, és azt is tudom, hogy Piton biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog sikerülni. Nem igazán szavazott bizalmat nekem, Harrynek pedig még annyit sem. Mégis, Harry két jegyet javított a korábban nulla teljesítményén, és ezt Piton is tudja értékelni, még ha nem is mutatja ki. Továbbra is gúnyos és lekicsinylő megjegyzéseket tesz Harry üstjére, bár ugyanezt megteszi a többi griffendélessel is rajtam kívül. Az én munkámba nem igazán tud belekötni. El tudom képzelni, hogy ez mennyire bosszantja.

A következő órán egy elég nehéz bájitalt készítünk, így nem nagyon van időm mással foglalkozni, az óra közepéig még csak fel sem emelem a fejem az üstből. Aztán, mivel két hét alatt megszokottá vált, hogy időnként hátrasandítok, hogy ellenőrizzem Ront, most is arrafelé téved a pillantásom, csak hogy utána ledermedjek.

A srác a pálcájával a kezében mered az üstjére, amiben szemmel láthatóan nem az az állagú és színű főzet van, amilyennek lennie kellene, és közben a pálcája végével kopog az asztalon. Már akár ez is végzetes lehetne, ahogy a pálca az üsthöz egyre közelebb éri az asztalt. Bizonyos bájitalok már erre is rosszul reagálnának. Ha esetleg még véletlenül valami alakzatot is leírna vele közben, vagy akár csak kétszer az üst szélére koppintana a pálcájával pusztán türelmetlenségből, vagy tehetetlenségében, akár az egész pince is a nyakunkba omolhatna, akkorát robbanhat. Döbbenten nézek vissza a tanári asztal felé, de Piton még csak meg sem rezdül. Összehúzott szemmel nézi Ront, mint egy ugrásra kész párduc, még a szemei is úgy villognak. Tudom, érzem, minden izma megfeszült, keze az asztalon heverő pálcája felett nyugszik, hogy akár a másodperc töredéke alatt reagálni tudjon, ha a szükség úgy hozza. Csak egy nagyot nyelek, és inkább visszatérek a saját munkámhoz, nehogy elvonjam a figyelmét, és ne vegye észre időben, hogy Ron valami végzetes hibát készül elkövetni.

Végül szerencsére egy darabban megússzuk az órát, igaz Ronnak nem kell kivinnie mintát abból, amit alkotott, és amint lehet sápadtan menekül ki. Hátrapillantok, látom, hogy Harry fejcsóválva néz utána, majd ahogy rám néz, csak egy halvány mosollyal megforgatja a szemét, utána indul, hogy rendbe tegye a lelkét. Ahogy kiürül a terem, én visszaülök a helyemre.

A professzor úgy egy percig az előtte sorakozó üvegcséket veszi szemügyre, majd fel sem nézve megszólal.

- Két pont a griffendélnek - mondja fintorogva, és én minden sokkoló élmény ellenére kénytelen vagyok elmosolyodni. El tudom képzelni, hogy berzenkedik attól, hogy pontot adjon az utált griffendél háznak, de kénytelen, hisz megígérte. Eddig mindig megtartotta, amit nekem ígért. Végül felnéz rám, kis ideig fürkészi a mosolyomat, majd ravaszul villan a szeme. - Erőltessen komolyságot magára, Granger, különben ötöt visszavonok a pimaszságáért - fenyeget meg, de ezt most nem tudom komolyan venni, így elnevetem magam. Erre már csak megcsóválja a fejét, és egy pálcaintéssel rendet csinál a teremben.

- Ron mindig így dolgozik? - nézek rá végül némileg komolyabban, ahogy a látvány eszembe jut.

- Mióta csak magára maradt az üst mellett - bólint rá. - Csoda, hogy még él. És mi is. És a másik díszpinty is úgy kezdte.

- De Harry már… - venném a védelmembe, de megvillan a szeme, így egy elfojtott mosollyal elhallgatok.

- Ezzel a teljesítménnyel még mindig kivágom év végén, Ms. Granger - biztosít.

- És félévkor? -nézek rá szemtelenül, mire összeszűkül a szeme. Ennek ellenére tudom, hogy most már én is több mindent megengedhetek magamnak, mint korábban. Nem értem, miért, csak egyszerűen érzem, hogy így van. Persze nem feszíthetem túl a húrt, de mégis. De végül csak sóhajt.

- Parancsot kaptam, Ms. Granger. Év végéig esélyt kell adnom Potternek. Addig semmit nem tehetek.

- Köszönöm, professzor úr!

- Ne nekem, Ms. Granger! Ha rajtam múlik, idén egyszer sem tette volna be ide a lábát!

- Tudom - sóhajtok. - De már nem sok idő kell, hogy elfogadhatót kapjon…

- Gondolja? - kérdezi, és ezúttal ő néz rám pimaszul.

- Tudom, professzor úr - állítom magabiztosan.

- Az lehet, hogy maga csodákra képes, Ms. Granger… de Potter érdemjegye rajtam múlik - biztosít.

- Egy hónapon belül meg fogja adni neki - tippelek.

- Soha - rázza meg a fejét, mire megint elnevetem magam.

- Mit kapok, ha mégis? - feszegetem tovább a határaimat, mire eltűnődik.

- Készíthet velem egy ritka és különleges bájitalt.

Felcsillan a szemem, és úgy kapok a lehetőségen, mint fuldokló a szalmaszál után. - Mikor?

- Amint Potter megkapta az első elfogadható érdemjegyét - néz rám kihívóan, mire csak megcsóválom a fejem. Ez a pasi mindig tudja, kit hogyan kell motiválni.

- Áll az alku - bólintok rá, majd összeszedem a könyveim, felállok, és várakozón nézek rá.

- Árulja el nekem, hogy csinálta? - kérdezi, mire zavarba jövök, és lehajtom a fejem. Elvégre nem mondhatom azt neki, hogy Harrynek nem a bájitaltannal van baja, hanem vele. Hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt Harry gyűlölte a bájitaltant, az ő maga. Tudja ő ezt magától is elég jól, kézzelfoghatóan érzem, hogy másodpercek alatt több emeletet zuhan a hangulata, ahogy ő is végiggondolja mindezt, majd megrázza a fejét. - Menjen, Ms. Granger, mielőtt még tényleg levonok magától öt pontot!

Csak rábólintok, és kifele indulok, csak az ajtóból nézek vissza rá.

- Köszönöm, hogy megtörte a hagyományt, professzor úr! - mondom neki, majd kilépek az ajtón, és elsietek a következő órámra.

Este alaposan összekapok Ronnal, ami a bájitalfőzési szokásait illeti. Nem bírom kitéríteni belőle, nem látja be, hogy ön- és közveszélyes, amit csinál, pedig még Harry is a pártomra áll. Hisz, ahogy ő is egyre többet tud bájitaltanból, már jobban látja a hibákat és a veszélyeket. Ron azonban csökönyös és akaratos, mint mindig, egy idő után otthagy minket, és kimenekül a klubhelyiségből. Harryvel csak összenézünk, majd visszatérünk a félig kész házi feladatokhoz, amik előttünk hevernek az asztalon.

Harry továbbra is estéket, sőt időnként egész délutánokat tölt Dumbledore-ral, ahogy az öreg felfedi neki a múlt egy-egy darabkáját. Sok mindent megtudunk a régi dolgokról, de arról csak vajmi keveset, ami a jövőben vár Harryre és ránk. Nem ítélem meg túl jónak a kilátásainkat, és az információhiány csak még többet ront a helyzetünkön. Ezt a többiek is tudják, de azzal is tisztában vagyunk, hogy az igazgatónak megvannak a saját tervei, amikbe senki mást nem avat be.

Lassan telnek a napok, és nekem minden gondunk ellenére szinte nap mint nap eszembe jut az a különleges bájital, amit Piton ígért, így egyre gyakrabban próbálom rávenni Harryt és Ront arra, hogy tanuljunk bájitaltant. Van, hogy konkrétan elhajtanak a fenébe, és inkább kimennek kviddicsezni, de sokszor vita nélkül veszik a könyvüket, és tanulnak velem. A harmadikas könyvet is kivégezzük lassan, és ez a haladás látszik meg az órai munkájukon. Legalábbis Harryén.

Nekem viszont minden szabad percemet a bájitaltan tölti ki. És persze a professzor, aki tanítja. A bájitalokkal együtt lassan-lassan őt is egyre jobban megismerem. Kiismerem a hangulatait, a szeszélyeit, megtanulom, mikor érdemes megszólítani, és mikor ildomos inkább messziről elkerülni. Megtanulom értékelni a kissé keserű-cinikus humorát, mert igenis van neki. Egyik este végiggondolom azt a fél évet, ami alatt eljutottam idáig, és eltűnődöm azon is, hogy ilyen gondolatok csak bennem merülnek fel, vagy ő is változott ez idő alatt? Arra jutok végül, hogy neki is változnia kellett, hisz tavaly ilyenkor lilára átkozott volna, ha akár csak elmosolyodom egy beszólásán, most inkább tűnődve figyeli, ha jót kuncogok egy beszélgetésünk közben. Szóval ő is hatalmasat változott. Vajon miért? Hisz ő mindig olyan rendíthetetlennek, olyan megközelíthetetlennek tűnt… És mások számára még mindig az.

Ahogy letudjuk a félévi dolgozatokat, megint lesz egy egész kevés szabadidőm, és míg a fiúk kviddicsedzésre járnak, én újra előveszem a bájitalkönyvet, amit Pitontól kaptam. Másodszor is nagyon leköti a figyelmem, és egyre jobban megérleli bennem a döntést, hogy egyszer én is letegyem a bájitalmesteri vizsgát. Ahogy ez tudatosodik bennem, a következő óra után megint utolsónak maradok a teremben. A professzor hangulata nem tűnik veszélyesnek, de azért nem is a legjobb.

- Mit óhajt, Ms. Granger? - néz fel rám a beadott házi feladatok kupaca mögül.

- Csak azon tűnődtem, hogy… hogy ha egyszer… majd…

- Mikor tanulja meg végre kimondani, amit akar? - csattan fel türelmetlenül. Ezek szerint mégis csak rossz pillanatát szúrtam ki. Pedig ennyire nem látszott idegesnek. Aztán megértem a kifakadását is, ő sosem kertel, sosem beszél mellé. Karakánul kimondja, ami eszébe jut, és sosem rejti véka alá a véleményét. De én talán azért dadogok ennyit, mert időnként félek szembesülni ezzel a karakán véleménnyel. Csak sóhajtok, és megcsóválom a fejem, de végül arra jutok, hogy valószínűleg ennél rosszabb véleményével is szembenéztem már az évek folyamán.

- Azon gondolkodtam, professzor úr, hogy ha majd leteszem a bájitalmesteri vizsgát, milyen lehetőségeim lesznek a szakmában dolgozni?

Eltűnődik, de aztán felnéz rám. Nem tudom olvasni a pillantását, de a hideg végigfut a hátamon.

- A háború után átveheti a helyem, Ms. Granger.

- Komolyan kérdeztem, professzor úr - nézek rá helytelenítőn. Nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni azt a nézetét, miszerint nem éli túl a háborút.

- Ennél komolyabban nem tudnék válaszolni, kisasszony - biztosít, mire csak megforgatom a szemem, ő pedig vállat von. - A gyerekeknek a legjobb kell.

- De Draco is van olyan jó, mint én - vetem ellen.

- Draco nem szereti a bájitaltant - biztosít, és én csak sóhajtok. Szóval igazam volt, mikor azt feltételeztem, hogy csak a keresztapja kedvéért foglalkozik a témával.

- Szóval ön előtt a lehetőség… - erősíti meg újra, amit az előbb mondott. - De ha ez derogál önnek - folytatja egy kis gúnnyal -, van más lehetősége is. Ha hajlandó még tovább tanulni, elmehet a Mungóba gyógyítónak, de enélkül is dolgozhat nekik, hisz egy jó bájitalkészítőért mindig összeteszik a két kezüket. Állandó hiánnyal küszködnek a legkülönbözőbb bájitalokból. De nyithat akár egy patikát is, árulhat hozzávalókat, vagy kész bájitalokat. Rengeteg a lehetősége, Ms. Granger, csak körül kellene néznie.

- Nem igazán volt még lehetőségem ilyesmire - sóhajtok.

- És mi lesz a nagy terveikkel, Ms. Granger? - néz rám tűnődve. - Tudja, az aurorképzőről, ami miatt itt rontják nekem a levegőt.

- Én nem amiatt vagyok itt, professzor úr - tiltakozom. - És nem tudom, mi lesz a nagy terveinkkel… a háború… mindent felboríthat. Az életünket… az egész világot… De nem láthatunk a jövőbe. Egyikünk sem - nézek határozottan a szemébe, mire egy pillanatra félrenéz.

- Ez igaz, Ms. Granger… csakhogy van, aki messzebb belátja, hogy merre kanyarog az ösvény… talán mert egyszer már végigjárta ugyanezt az utat, talán csak… több információval… - kezd bele valamibe tűnődve, majd felkapja a fejét, és az ajtó felé hallgatózik. - És most tűnjön a szemem elől, Ms. Granger! - csattan fel egészen más, dühös hangon. - Még egy ilyen hiba, és búcsút mondhat a RAVASZ előkészítő csoportnak. Menjen!

Ekkor már én is hallom a szöszmötölést odakintről. Gyanítom, kicsit elhúzódott a filozofálásunk, és megérkezett a következő csoportja. Eltüntetem a kikívánkozó mosolyt, összekapkodom a cuccom, és kisietek a teremből. Egyre nehezebb lenyelni a mosolyomat, ahogy látom a holtra vált harmadéveseket az ajtó előtt várakozni. Nem mernek nyikkanni sem, de látom, ahogy összenéznek, majd az ijedt tekintetük sajnálkozva követi az utam, fel, egészen a pincelépcső tetejéig.

Alig két hét telik el, mikor az egyik bájitaltanon egy a vártnál jóval könnyebb bájitalt kell elkészítenünk. Furcsállom a dolgot, ilyeneket egy évvel ezelőtt főztünk. Ennek ellenére csak vállat vonok, és végigolvasom a receptet, de a szemem sarkából látom, hogy a mardekáros szőke hercegnek sem tetszik valami. Látom, hogy gondolatban ő is csóválja a fejét, nem tudja hova tenni a keresztapja engedékenységét. Végül megvárja, míg otthagyom a hozzávalós szekrényt, és akkor ő is elindul, hogy összeszedje a cuccait. Ő valószínűleg sosem érti majd meg, mire volt jó ez az óra, de mikor a végén kivisszük a mintáinkat, én rájövök. Még akkor is, sőt, mondjuk úgy, hogy éppen abból… hogy a professzor ez alkalommal nem az én üvegcsémet veszi a kezébe, nem is Dracóét, hanem Harryét. Hosszú ujjai közt forgatja, nézegeti és tűnődik. Én pedig, ahogy megértem, kis híján elnevetem magam. Anélkül érzi ezt meg, hogy felnézett volna, de rám villan a szeme, én pedig lehajtom a fejem, és igyekszem valami rossz dologra gondolni, hogy eltűnjön az a halvány mosoly is a képemről.

Mielőtt még befejezné az órát, kiosztja a múltkor beadott házikat. Mikor átnyújtja nekem az enyémet, bizsereg a bőröm, ahol a pergamenhez ér, és a nyaklánc is felizzik egy pillanatra a nyakamban. Tudom, hogy ez azt jelzi, valami bűbájt rakott a tekercsre, ezt leginkább a nyakláncból szűröm le. Ő is megérezhet ebből valamit, mert egy pillanatra odatéved a tekintete, ahol a ruhám alatt a nyakláncát viselem karácsony reggele óta. Összeszűkül a szeme, de aztán a következő pillanatban már tovább is lépett. Frászt kapok attól, hogy emiatt most megharagszik, de aztán inkább a tekercs vonja magára a figyelmem. Tett rá valami bűbájt, ebben biztos vagyok, de abban is, hogy ez nem lesz szemmel látható, legalábbis nem első pillantásra.

Széttekerem a pergament, és először is megnézem, hogy milyen jegyet adott rá. K, mint mostanában szinte mindig. Persze nem mindig, csak ha megérdemlem. Ezen kívül semmi különöset nem látok rajta, de tudom, tüzetesebben is meg kell vizsgálnom.

A hátra lévő néhány percben nem merek felnézni, és a fiúkkal együtt az elsők között hagyjuk el a termet. Mikor azonban felérünk a pincéből, kimentem magam, és elrohanok a mosdóba, és alaposan bezárkózom az egyik fülkébe.

Először a legegyszerűbb felfedő varázslattal próbálkozom, persze eredménytelenül. Aztán folytatom a többivel. Már elkezdődött a következő óra, mire sikerül megfejtenem a tekercs titkát. Csak egy rövid utasítás, miszerint éppen takarodó előtt menjek a laborba. Rövid, lényegre törő, mégis madarat lehetne fogatni velem, mikor elolvasom. Még az sem törli le a vigyort a képemről, mikor McGalagony jól leszid, amiért elkések az órájáról. Csak beülök a helyemre, és egy letörölhetetlen mosollyal az arcomon várom az estét.


	10. Chapter 10

Takarodó előtt tíz perccel lépek ki a portrélyukon. Szerencsére a fiúk éppen összedugják a fejüket valami házi felett, így nem veszik észre a hiányomat, talán majd csak akkor, mikor át kellene nézni nekik.

Óvatosan haladok a folyosókon, semmi kedvem belefutni Fricsbe, mert biztos vagyok abban, hogy a professzor már a laborjában van, így esélyem sincs, hogy kimentsen, ha esetleg kelepcébe futok.

A labor előtt egy pillanatra megállok, hogy normálisan vegyek levegőt, aztán bekopogok.

Mikor a professzor ajtót nyit, látom rajta, hogy most sincs különösen jó kedve, így csak belépek.

- Tegye hasznossá magát, Ms. Granger! - morgolódik, de az arckifejezéséből nem is számítottam másra, így nem veszem a lelkemre.

- Mit készítünk, professzor úr?

- Kék csillag esszenciát - mondja hanyagul, mire kikerekednek a szemeim. Az egy dolog, hogy az reggelig el fog tartani, ez nem különösebben érdekel, de ez a bájital valóban ritka és különleges. - Hallott már róla?

- Igen, professzor úr - bólintok rá.

- Hallgatom - néz rám majdnem úgy, mint órán szokott. Illetve rám nem szokott, mert engem még akkor sem szólít fel, ha senki más nem jelentkezik. Következetesen átnéz rajtam minden órán, immár hatodik éve. Ennek ellenére most próbálok helyesen válaszolni.

- A Kék csillag esszencia egy nagyon hasznos bájital, de roppant nehéz elkészíteni, ezért nagyon ritka, és nagyon drága.

- Csak nem megijedt tőle, kisasszony? - néz rám számonkérőn.

- A professzor úr jelenléte garancia a sikerre - mosolygok rá halványan.

- Mit tud még a bájitalról? - kérdezi meg sem hallva, amit mondtam.

- Ez a főzet szinte minden gyenge és közepes méreg ellen hatékony, de néhány komolyabbat is lehet vele semlegesíteni, ha az áldozat időben megkapja. A nevét az égszínkék színéről és a benne lévő fényben csillámló részecskéiről kapta.

- A recept, Ms. Granger - lebegteti elém a könyvet, miközben ő már az üst mellett áll. Végigolvasom, de még így is hosszúnak tűnik. És a recept csak sorolja az olyan különleges hozzávalókat, amikről igaz, hogy már hallottam, de látni még sosem láttam őket.

Végül megcsóválja a fejét, kiveszi a kezemből a könyvet, és bár az elmúlt hat évben sosem volt szokása, inkább szóbeli instrukciókat ad. Ezzel meglep, de határozottan szimpatikusabb, mint az órai viselkedése. Még mond is pár szót azokról a hozzávalókról, amikről tudja, hogy számomra ismeretlenek. Egyszer akaratlanul is rajta felejtem a pillantásom, és eszembe jut, amit mondott. Bájitaltant tanítani csak szívvel-lélekkel lehet… és azt is mondta, hogy az óráin közel sem így tanít. Most már látom, hogy igaza volt. Annyira más most. Látom rajta, hogy élvezi, amit csinál, hogy ez a bájital még számára is kihívás, és végül, de nem utolsó sorban most nem kell semmi másra figyelnie, csak az előtte gőzölgő üstre.

Egy halvány mosollyal visszatér a figyelmem a kezemben tartott mozsárhoz, de továbbra is rajta töprengek. Egy perccel később felnézek rá, és már veszek is egy nagy levegőt, hogy megszólaljak, de végül meggondolom magam.

- Mit nem mer megkérdezni? - sandít rám egy pillanatra, de csak a fél szemét veszi le az üstről.

- A professzor úr hogy szerette meg a bájitalokat? Hogy lett bájitalmester? - kérdezem félénken.

Eltűnődik egy percre, de végül megrázza a fejét. - Ez egy hosszú történet, Ms. Granger. És nincs happy end.

- Azt hiszem - sandítok az üstre -, most van időm meghallgatni egy hosszú történetet. És az igaz történetekben általában nincs happy end.

Elgondolkodik újra, miközben figyelmesen keveri az üstben lassan felforró bájitalt. Gondosan számol, kettőt balra, aztán hármat jobbra. Mégis tudom, hogy a gondolatai máshol járnak, visszarepültek a múltba. Mikor már azt hiszem, hogy nem osztja meg velem a történtet, felnéz.

- Már tizenegy évesen, az első bájitaltan órámon tudtam, hogy erről fog szólni az életem - mondja végül olyan halkan, hogy a bájital sistergése szinte elnyomja a hangját.

- Szerelem első látásra - mosolyodok el, de kapok egy olyan pillantást, hogy a figyelmem inkább visszatér a vizililiomgyökérhez, amit éppen aprítottam, és néhány percig csend borul ránk.

- Végig kiváló voltam bájitaltanból - folytatja egy idő után. A hangja szokatlanul emberi, egy pillanatra meg is áll a kés a kezemben, és fel kell néznem rá. Mintha lassan leolvadna róla az az érzéketlen maszk, amit állandóan visel, most, hogy visszaemlékezik ezekre a régi dolgokra. - Élveztem… a bájitalkészítést, olyan volt… most is olyan… mint mikor egy művész alkot… ahogy a részekből lassan összeáll az egész. Szeretem az üstből felszálló pára illatát… mindig is… élveztem a kutatást… gyerekkoromban éjszakákat töltöttem azzal, hogy a könyvtár összes bájitaltannal foglalkozó könyvét kiolvassam. Érdekelt… és menekülésnek is kiváló volt. Minden elől, ami a világban kegyetlen volt. Egyszóval a hét év alatt rengeteget tanultam, és a RAVASZ-t is K minősítéssel tettem le. De amikor kikerültem innen…

- Akkor másról szólt az élete - mondom, mikor elhallgat, mert tudom, ezt úgysem tudja elmondani, és én nem is várom tőle. Egyszer elmondta Dumbledore-nak, és soha többé nem akar róla beszélni.

Nem szól, meg sem rezdül, csak ellenőrzi a mozsárban a majomkenyérfa-kéreg őrleményét.

- Akkoriban elég gyakran kellett mérget kevernem - folytatja érzelemmentesen, mintha azt jelentette volna be, hogy abban az időben minden nap elment boltba kenyeret venni. Holott mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez mit jelent. Mégsem zavarom meg. Tudom, egyetlen szikra, akár egyetlen szemrehányó pillantás elég lenne most, hogy kiátkozzon innen.

- Ehhez persze alapanyagok kellenek - mondja összeszedve a gondolatait. - De én már akkor sem szerettem az Abszol útra járni… túl sok ott az ember… sok a kíváncsi szempár… és persze az ottani üzletek minősége és kínálata talán a RAVASZ szintig megfelelő. Menjen hátrébb! - figyelmeztet, mielőtt a kérget beleönti az üstbe, és látom, hogy ő sem vesz levegőt addig, míg a felcsapó lilás füst egészen el nem oszlik, akkor folytatja.

- Felfedeztem egy üzletet messze vidéken, ahol mindent megkaptam, amire szükségem volt. Olyan összetevőkhöz is hozzájutottam, amikről az Abszol úton még csak nem is hallottak. Ahogy sűrűsödtek az események, egyre gyakrabban megfordultam ott, végül már szinte minden nap. A tulajdonosa egy idősebb bájitalmester volt… nagyon nagy tudású… Sokat beszélgettünk minden alkalommal, mikor megfordultam nála. A bájitalokról, azokról a különleges és egzotikus dolgokról, amiket lehetett nála kapni. Ősi receptekről, amikről korábban sosem hallottam. Már akkor rengeteget tanultam tőle, pedig akkor még csak kötetlenül beszélgettünk, miközben vásároltam. Úgy három hónap után… már fizettem, és kifelé indultam az üzletből, mikor utánam szólt…

Elhallgat egy kis időre, és én nem sürgetem. Tudom, hogy kemény emlékek ezek neki, és bár nem értem, egyáltalán nem értem, miért döntött úgy, hogy megosztja velem, a bizalma elmondhatatlanul jólesik. Ezzel mintha megmutatná egy olyan arcát, amit senki nem ismer. És be kell valljam, ezáltal még jobban megkedvelem, pedig az elmúlt hónapok során mindvégig úgy éreztem, hogy napról napra közelebb kerülünk egymáshoz. Ő olyan közel engedett magához, mint régóta senkit, és ő is napról napra fontosabb lett nekem, egészen addig, hogy minden gondolatomat ő töltötte ki. Végül még az is eszembe jut, hogy ő is minden alkalommal utánam szólt, akárhányszor kifele indultam a teremből. Úgy látszik, ezt is megtanulta a mesterétől. Mikor már nagyon hosszúra nyúlt a csend, félénken ránézek.

- Mit mondott a mestere? Ő lett a mestere, ugye?

- Igen - ismeri be szinte alig hallhatóan, de aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt, és megpróbálja összeszedni magát. - Megkérdezte… miért kell mindig mérget főznöm… Rájött, pusztán azokból a dolgokból, amiket nála vásároltam.

- És elmondta neki? - kérdezem csodálkozva.

- Erre nincsenek szavak - néz rám egy pillanatra, de aztán visszafordult az üsthöz. - Csak felhúztam az ingemet, és megmutattam neki a Sötét jegyet a karomon.

- És… mit mondott?

- Gondolja, hogy megvártam, Ms. Granger? - válik egy pillanatra ingerültté a hangja, de aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt, és lassan lecsillapodik. - Elmenekültem… talán… talán, ha én is griffendéles lettem volna, lett volna bátorságom megvárni - csíp rajtam egy kicsit, de tudom, csak azért, hogy ezzel elmeneküljön a saját érzései elől. Közben egy újabb hozzávaló előkészítésébe kezdek, ő pedig tűnődve figyeli, ahogy dolgozom. Nem tudom, hogy szimplán kedvét leli-e a látványban, vagy megint elmerült a múltban, de gyanítom, mindkettő igaz.

- Hónapokig képtelen voltam visszamenni hozzá… pedig abban az időben büszke voltam… erre… - mutatja felém a karját, amit bár most fed a fekete ing, de tudom, hogy mióta Voldemort visszatért, újra sötéten, élesen kirajzolódik rajta a Jegy. - Olyan átkozottul büszke voltam rá… kiválasztottnak éreztem magam… mégis… előtte szégyelltem - ismeri be, és a hangja újra elhalkul, és inkább szemügyre veszi, amit csinálok. - Azt még aprítsa egy kicsit! - szól rám, mikor félreteszem az egyik gyökeret.

- De a recept… - próbálok ellenkezni.

- Tudja, mi az a feltétlen engedelmesség, Ms. Granger? - néz rám szigorúan, mire visszahúzom magam elé a vágódeszkát, aztán várakozón nézek rá, jelezve, hogy én aprítok, ha folytatja a történetet.

- Az első napokban vártam, hogy megjelennek nálam az aurorok, és visznek Azkabanba… fel voltam készülve mindenre… de nem történt semmi. Nem értettem, miért - sóhajt fejcsóválva, mint aki a mai napig sem értette meg, miért nem dobta fel a mestere. - Sokat tűnődtem rajta, miért nem árult el. Aztán egy idő után kénytelen voltam belátni, hogy esélyem sincs máshol olyan minőségű árut találni… ha jó munkát akarok végezni, vissza kell térnem, lesz, ami lesz. Végül összeszedtem magam, és újra elmentem hozzá.

- Nagyon dühös volt?

- Soha… nem láttam őt dühösnek - rázza meg a fejét. - És különben is… akkor… képtelen voltam… ránézni. Nem tudtam a szemébe nézni. Csak némán összeszedtem mindent, amire szükségem volt, fizettem, és már csak minél előbb ki akartam jutni, mikor megállított… odajött hozzám… azt mondta… a tetteimért, a döntéseimért… csak saját magam előtt kell elszámolnom… és azt, hogy… hogy ő tudja, hogy a végén helyes döntést fogok hozni.

- Bízott magában - mosolyodom el halványan. Csalhatatlanul érzem azt, hogy most is szüksége lenne egy ilyen emberre. Aki bízik benne, és akiben ő is megbízhat. És valahogy… szeretném, ha én lehetnék az az ember.

- Sosem tettem ezért semmit - sóhajt. - Sosem szolgáltam rá a bizalmára.

- Ez nem így működik - rázom meg a fejem, és odaadom neki az üvegcsét, amiben a teliholdkor gyűjtött harmat van, és ő pontosan tíz cseppet tesz az üstbe.

- Lehet - mondja végül tűnődve, aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt, és hajszálnyival könnyedebb hangon folytatja. - Lassan megnyugodtam, és újra mindennapos vendég lettem nála. Rengeteget beszélgettünk, és rengeteget dolgoztunk együtt. Végül még a kutatásaiba is bevont. Többet tanultam tőle egy év alatt, mint a Roxfortban töltött hét év alatt. És… ő sosem kérdezett semmit, még akkor sem, mikor az újságok már tele voltak a rémtetteinkkel… sosem kérdezett a háborúról, se Voldemortról… és arról sem, hogy miért csinálom… - hallgat el egy sóhajjal.

- Ő nem… ő nem a halálfalót látta a professzor úrban…

- Ezzel a meglátással mindig is egyedül volt - fordul egészen az üsthöz, hogy szinte hátat fordít nekem.

- Ez nem igaz - próbálom megcáfolni, de meg sem rezdül.

- Eljött a tárgyalásomra, tudja? - kérdezi, de még mindig nem néz rám. - Mikor felmentettek, odajött hozzám. Azt mondta, végre meghoztam a jó döntést… de nem tudtunk többet beszélni, mert Dumbledore elhozott onnan…

Egy pillanatra megfordul, belenéz a receptbe, majd feláll, és az ablakhoz sétál. Majd megszakad érte a szívem. Én is ellenőrzöm a receptet, de úgy tűnik, most van egy fél óra, mikor nem igazán kell vele csinálni semmit, így utána megyek.

- Sosem érdemeltem meg a bizalmát - folytatja halkan. - Sem a támogatását. Ő mégis mellettem volt. Ő olyan volt nekem…

- Mintha az apja lett volna - fejezem be helyette a mondatot.

- Én nem igazán tudom, hogy az milyen érzés, Ms. Granger - hárítja el a feltéttelezést. - Sosem volt lehetőségem megtapasztalni.

- Pontosan ilyen - lépek közelebb hozzá. - Találkoztak azóta?

- Egyszer. De csak pár szót volt lehetőségünk váltani - fordul egészen az ablak felé. - És megint… megint csak csalódást okoztam neki.

Odakint korom sötét van, így csak a saját tükörképét láthatja az üvegben, mégis inkább farkasszemet néz önmagával, de nem néz rám.

- Meg kellene látogatnia - javaslom, mert tudom, hogy jót tenne a lelkének egy beszélgetés a mesterével. Egy olyan emberrel, aki mindig, minden bűnét szívből megbocsátotta.

- Nem keverhetem bajba - tiltakozik, ahogy azt tulajdonképpen vártam is. - Régen is mindig próbáltam távol tartani ettől az egész tébolytól. Most pedig már… nagyon öreg… nem hinném, hogy meg tudná védeni magát. Mindig nem tudnék rá vigyázni.

- Ez csak kifogás - lépek oda mellé, és az ablak másik oldalán a falhoz támaszkodom. Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam, hogy a kétablaknyi távolság, ami a főhadiszálláson köztünk volt, ennyire lecsökkent, hogy a vállunk szinte összeér, de aztán visszatér hozzá a figyelmem.

- Nem, ez most nem - rázza meg a fejét, és rám néz. Ezúttal tényleg őszintének látom. - Vannak emberek, akiket meg kell védenem - teszi még hozzá, és inkább érzem, mint látom, hogy visszamenne az üsthöz, hogy megszabaduljon tőlem, de most én szólok utána.

- Több is van?

- Még kettő - ismeri be hátat fordítva nekem.

- Elmeséli ezt is?

Lassan fordul felém, és a szemében annyi érzést látok parázslani, amennyit a hat év alatt összesen nem, még akkor sem, ha a dühkitöréseit is hozzáadom.

- Ha még nem jött rá, Ms. Granger, akkor kár lenne bármit is mesélnem - mondja kicsit élesebben, és lassan visszasétál az üsthöz.

Rengeteg minden fut át rajtam egyetlen másodperc alatt. Tudat alatt annyira éreztem, hogy az elmúlt hónapokban vigyázott rám. Mindig ott volt, akármilyen csekély kis kalamajkába keveredtem, és mindig segített, mindig megvédett. Fricstől, vagy attól, hogy kicsapassuk magunkat az iskolából, vagy egyszerűen csak attól, hogy Ron ránk robbantsa a fél kastélyt. És egy idő után már számítottam is rá, hogy így lesz. Tudtam, hogy a fél szemét mindig rajtam tartja. Mindeközben én sem szerettem volna mást, csak segíteni neki, mikor dühös volt, vagy szomorú valamiért, vagy amikor azt az embertelen fáradtságot láttam a szemében. Úgy szerettem volna, ha tudja, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy rám számíthat. Bár nem tudom, mit segíthettem volna… Észrevétlenül és öntudatlanul váltunk ilyen fontossá egymás számára, és talán, ha nem a tanárom, még más gondolataim is támadtak volna vele kapcsolatban. Főleg olyankor, mikor egy kérdésre választ várva az éjfekete szeme foglyul ejtette az enyémet, és néha, egy-egy pillanatra engedte, hogy lássam benne a mélységeket. De most, itt, ebben a pillanatban azt hiszem, nem úgy állunk egymással szemben, mint tanár és diákja. Hogy lehet ez, jó Merlin? -teszem fel magamnak a kérdést, de a szomorúság, amit most kivételesen enged látnom, egyetlen pillanat alatt elűz mindent kérdést, minden kétséget, és utána megyek.

- Talán rájöttem - állok meg tőle úgy egy méterre. - Talán csak igaza volt, és nem… nem vagyok igazi griffendéles. Féltem… olyan sok mindentől…

Csak egy pillantást vet rám, és érzem, hogy kezdi visszahúzni az est folyamán eltűnt falakat maga köré. De előtte még látok egy pillanatnyi reménytelenséget, azt a szemvillanást, ami az egésznek a kilátástalanságát fejezi ki. Ez megrémít, így még egy lépést közelebb lépek hozzá.

- Úgy szeretnék segíteni…

Szinte már érzelemmentes arccal néz végig a bájitalon és az asztalon szanaszét heverő összetevőkön, és vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Akkor esetleg felapríthatná a… - kezd bele valamibe, de félve és óvatosan megérintem a karját, mire megdermed, és elhallgat.

- Komolyan gondoltam - erősítem meg, mire egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemét, és hagyja, hogy újra leomoljanak a falai. Mikor felnéz rám, már újra látom az érzéseit, de végül megint a szomorúsága győz. Egy pillanatra még a kezemre néz, aztán lehajtja a fejét.

- Nem keverhetlek bele még jobban… - mondja alig hallhatóan, és csak egy pillanat tört részéig akadok fenn azon, hogy átváltott tegezésbe. Ez nála azt jelenti, hogy tényleg az utolsó falai is lehullnak, hisz a szinte beteges ragaszkodása a tisztelethez mindig is megkövetelte a magázódást. Aztán inkább a hangjára koncentrálok, ami végigsimogatja a gerincemet, és a mondanivalója csak utána jut el az agyamig.

- Már most is nyakig benne vagyok - rázom meg a fejem.

- Tudom - bólint rá. - De most még nem… nem miattam. Nem akarom, hogy egy másik szálon is belekeveredj… az százszor rosszabb lenne. Te el sem tudod képzelni, mennyire.

- Tudok vigyázni magamra - mondom dacosan, de csak megrázza a fejét.

- Ilyet még én sem mernék állítani. Ez egy őrült háború… és ahogy te mondtad néhány napja… felboríthatja az egész életünket, az egész világot.

Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok, hisz hat éve szinte erről szól az életünk. Már akkor, tizenegy évesen láttuk, milyen kegyetlenül reménytelen ez az egész. Sokszor éreztem én is azt, hogy nem élhetjük túl. Ugyan, hogy élhetnénk túl… még akkor is, ha Harry az aki… a fiú, aki túlélte… mi a garancia arra, hogy ez alkalommal is túl fogja élni? És ha ő valami csoda folytán túléli, mi a garancia arra, hogy mi is? Semmi. Különben is… itt vagyunk mi… három kölyök… nem is értem, hogy gondoljuk, hogy képesek leszünk szembeszállni a világ egyik leghatalmasabb gonosz varázslójával. Csak egy vége lehet ennek az egésznek, az, hogy belebukunk, és utánunk lassan az egész varázsvilág is elpusztul. Ahogy telnek a másodpercek, eluralkodik rajtam ez az érzés, és csak arra eszmélek, hogy két erős kar átölel. Egy pillanatra megdermedek, hisz ő mégiscsak a tanárom, mégis csak a bájitalok rettegett mestere… de az ölelése olyan biztonságos, olyan védelmező, hogy azonnal ellazulok, és a vállára hajtom a fejem.

- Nem hagyhatom, hogy neked bármi bajod essen - mondja szigorúan, de kicsit elhúzódok tőle, hogy a szemébe nézhessek.

- Én is bármikor meghalhatok… ahogy… ahogy te is - súgom neki, és bár egy pillanatra megfeszül az állkapcsa, ahogy visszategezem, de végül nem teszi szóvá. Ez most nem az a helyzet. Végül megrázza a fejét.

- Tudod - sóhajt -, már jó ideje nem a bosszúvágyból merítek erőt… és ha valami bajod esne, talán én sem tudnám végigcsinálni - mondja, de én nem akarom, hogy ilyen sötéten lássa a jövőt.

- Egyedül is meg tudod csinálni - mondom neki határozottan, és visszahajtom a fejem a vállára.

Még egy percig átölel, de aztán határozottan eltol magától.

- Jobb lenne, ha most elmennél - fordul el tőlem, és próbálja előszedni azt az ellentmondást nem tűrő hangot, amit órán használ, miközben szemügyre veszi a bájitalt.

- Nem.

- Ne most vedd elő azt az átkozott griffendéles bátorságot! - csattan fel dühösen.

- Ez a figyelmeztetés elkésett - mondom, mire csak bosszúsan megrázza a fejét.

- Azt mondtad, segíteni akarsz - fordul vissza felém hirtelen. - Ezzel segítenél a legtöbbet. Neked is megvan a saját feladatod, és nekem is. És mindketten azt fogjuk tenni, amit tennünk kell. És most menj vissza a toronyba! -utasít szigorúan.

- És a bájital? - próbálok még egy utolsó szalmaszálba kapaszkodni, mert tudom, ha most kilépek az ajtón, sok minden meg fog változni. Véglegesen. El akarom odázni ezt az időt, ha csak percekkel is.

- Lehet, hogy ez meglepi, Ms. Granger, de egyedül is képes vagyok elkészíteni - veszi vissza a tanáros stílusát. Még egy kis gúnyt is fel tudok fedezni a hangában.

- De én szeretném látni a végét is…

- Üljön le! - rázza meg a fejét, és mivel lassan letelik a fél óránk, a figyelmünk, legalábbis részben, visszatér a bájitalhoz.

Közben persze mindketten a gondolatainkba merülünk. Nem megy ki a fejemből az ölelése, az, hogy a közelsége milyen megnyugtatóan hatott rám, az, hogy a bőréből és a ruhájából áradó gyógynövényillat majdnem olyan, mint a teáé, amit nekem szokott készíteni, ami ugyanúgy megnyugtatott mindig, mint most a közelsége. Szeretnék most odalépni hozzá, megérinteni, hozzábújni úgy, ahogy az előbb, de elég csak ránéznem, és tudom, hogy most lezárja magát. Talán még oklumenciával is. A teljes figyelmét a bájitalnak szenteli, csak néha ad egy-egy instrukciót, hogy melyik összetevőt hogy készítsem elő.

Most már szinte folyamatosan kell csinálni valamit a bájitallal, így arra koncentrálunk mindketten, egészen addig, míg hajnali öt után végül elkészül. Szó nélkül áll fel, és tölt belőle egy kis üvegbe, majd átnyújtja nekem.

- Mindig legyen magánál! - mondja, de közben nem néz rám, és a hangja színtelen. - A méretváltoztató és a kiábrándító bűbájok nem befolyásolják, de egyes védelmi varázslatok korlátozzák a működését, és átváltoztatni sem hagyja magát.

- Nem fogom elfelejteni - bólintok rá, miközben átveszem, lekicsinyítem az üveget és zsebre teszem. Közben Perselust figyelem. Merlin… soha korábban nem hívtam a keresztnevén, még magamban sem. Tetszik… ezen kis híján elmosolyodom, de ő most is komolyan, sőt szigorúan néz rám, így inkább nem teszem.

- Figyelj rám, kérlek! - fogja meg a kezem, és csak akkor folytatja, mikor rábólintok. A hangja most is szigorú, de valahogy máshogy, mint amihez szokva vagyok. - Olyan fogaskerekek lendültek már mozgásba, amiket már nem lehet megállítani. A dolgok, amik a közeljövőben történni fognak… azt jelzik, hogy mindaz, ami eddig a színfalak mögött zajlott felszínre fog bukkanni, és nyílt háború lesz, ahogy régen is az volt. Ez néhány héten belül bekövetkezik. Tudom, hogy nem tudlak távol tartani ettől a tébolytól… igazi griffendéles vagy, akárhányszor is vontam ezt kétségbe. De éppen ezért tenned kell a dolgod… bármi történik is. Ahogy én is azt teszem, amit tennem kell. Nem sodorhatjuk veszélybe egymás küldetését, ezt meg kell értened. Vannak sokkal fontosabb dolgok…

- A legfelsőbb jó… - jut eszembe amit Dumbledore szokott mindig mondani.

- Igen - bólint rá nem kevés cinizmussal.

- Kérhetek… kérhetek tőled valamit? - kérdezem félénken.

- Mit szeretnél? - néz rám egy kicsit gyanakodva.

- Csak azt, hogy... ne add fel… ne add fel már előre!

- Olyan sok mindent nem tudsz - hajtja le a fejét.

- De azt tudom, hogy… ha úgy nézel szembe a veszélyekkel, hogy már előtte feladtad, akkor… akkor tényleg nem lesz kitől tanulnom a háború után…

- Meglátom, mit tehetek - sóhajt, de tudom, magában hozzáteszi, hogy úgysem lesz értelme.

- De most tényleg menned kell! Már csak egy óra van reggeliig, és nem pihentél semmit - mér végig, és talán most nem tűnök fáradtnak, de ő is tudja, hogy amint kilépek innen, sok minden máson kívül az egész éjjeli nem alvás is a nyakamba fog zúdulni. A szekrényéhez lép, és egy szép napsárga színű bájitalt tartalmazó fiolát vesz elő.

- Idd ezt meg! Segíteni fog - mondja, mire gondolkodás nélkül átveszem, és kiiszom az üvegcse tartalmát. Abban a pillanatban elillan a fáradtságom, és hálásan nézek fel rá.

- Köszönöm!

- Most menj! - utasít szigorúan, és ezzel már nem sok mindent lehet kezdeni. Fáj a szívem, és a legkevésbé sem szeretném magára hagyni, de a szívemmel ellentétben az agyam tudja, hogy igaza van. Nem kockáztathatjuk egymás küldetését. Leginkább az övét, hisz nekem csak annyi a dolgom, hogy segítsek Harrynek, amiben csak tudok. Mi ez ahhoz képest, amit ő tesz?

Még odalépek hozzá, megölelem, de ezúttal nem tűri sokáig az érintésemet. Szelíden, de határozottan eltol magától, majd sóhajt, és némi tűnődés után ad egy puszit a homlokomra, de aztán megfogja a karom, és határozottan az ajtó fele fordít, és én nem tehetek semmit, kisétálok rajta.


	11. Chapter 11

A következő hetekben számomra is kínszenvedés minden bájitaltan óra. Persze igyekszem a továbbiakban is a legjobb tudásom szerint dolgozni, de közben rengeteg energiám megy el arra, hogy mélyen elrejtsem magamban az érzéseimet. Sajnos csak Harry tanult oklumenciát, így nekem ez jóval nehezebben megy. Ahogy Perselus elsétál mellettem, miközben megy egy ellenőrző kört a teremben, majd beleőrülök, hogy olyan közel van hozzám, mégis egy feneketlen szakadék van köztünk. Rajta persze semmi nem látszik. Mióta csak ismerem, híres arról, hogy rendíthetetlen kőszoborként járkáljon az emberek között, még akkor is, ha mélyen belül tombol, vagy éppen szenved, és nincs ez másként most sem. Áttörhetetlen falakat épít maga köré, amin még én sem vagyok képes átlátni. Csak sejtem, mi zajlódhat benne.

És persze hiányoznak a beszélgetéseink is, azóta a hajnal óta egyszer sem vettem a bátorságot, hogy ott maradjak óra után, és tudom, ő sem szeretné. Csak kínoznánk egymást, aminek semmi értelme. Így is épp elég nehéz.

Éjszakánként, mikor a többiek már alszanak körülöttem, mindig rá gondolok. Vajon ő már alszik? Vajon gondolt rám, mielőtt elaludt? Nem tudhatom. Nem tudhatom, hogy mennyire zárta le magát… talán a tudata egy olyan mély zugába száműzött, ahonnan már nem törhet elő az emlékem sem. Ő ebben profi, volt elég alkalma gyakorolni, hogyan fojtsa el az érzéseit, hogyan rejtse el a gondolatait. Én nem tudom ezt így háttérbe szorítani. Megtaníthatta volna nekem is, akkor most nem gyötörne ez az embertelen hiányérzet. Kimondhatatlanul hiányzik. A hangja, az ölelése, amit csak kétszer érezhettem, és ki tudja, mikor érezhetek újra… talán soha. Nem beszélve arról, hogy a beszélgetésünk óta óhatatlanul kísértenek bizonyos egyéb gondolatok is… az érintése, ahogy megfogta a kezem, a bőre illata…

Pesszimistább perceimben pedig azon tűnődöm, amit mondott. Két-három hét és kitör a háború… két hét már eltelt. Számolom a napokat, és reménykedem. Reménykedem, hogy talán mégsem… de tudom, hogy ő nem szokott a levegőbe beszélni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezúttal is van alapja annak, amit mondott. Ő belelát Voldemort terveibe, és Dumbledore-éba is. Figyelmeztetni akart, hogy a bekövetkező szörnyű dolgok ne érjenek váratlanul. Nem mintha erre fel lehetne készülni, de mégis. Tudta, hogy talán kevésbé bénít majd le, ha tudok róla.

A következő keddi órán viszont megint nagyon dühösnek látom. Majdnem olyannak, mint amikor Dracóval veszekedett. Ez mégis valahogy más. Nem értem a szemében ezt az érzést, de annyira intenzív, hogy nem merek ott maradni, hogy megkérdezzem, mi a baj. Egész nap rajta tűnődöm, de nem jutok előbbre. Nap közben hallom az alsóbb évesektől, hogy még a szokásosnál is több pontot vont le az óráin, és amikor a vacsora végeztével olyan elemi erővel vágja le a kését az asztalra, hogy még ott is hallani, ahol én ülök, elhatározom, hogy beszélek vele. Nem sok lehetőségem van erre, így úgy döntök, takarodó után leszökök hozzá a pincébe. Ezért is kegyetlenül dühös lesz, de talán megérti majd, hogy nem tudom nézni, mikor ilyen állapotban van.

Érzem a hátamban Harry pillantását, mikor tíz után kimászom a portrélyukon, de szerencséjére nem jön utánam, és mivel óvatos vagyok, minden baj nélkül eljutok a pincelépcsőig, ott azonban kővé dermedek, ugyanis Dumbledore hangját hallom meg odalentről.

- Perselus, kérlek, add oda azt az üveget! - mondja, a hangja szelíd, de mégis szigorú, és megértem, hogy Perselus miért dühös. Dumbledore már megint valami olyasmit akar elérni, amit ő nem akar, de kénytelen megtenni, mert az öreg nem ismer ellentmondást.

- Igazgató úr - próbál ellenkezni Perselus, és bár határozottnak érzem a hangját, benne van a tudat is, hogy teljesen értelmetlen minden próbálkozás.

- Ezt már annyiszor megbeszéltük, drága barátom - szereli le játszi könnyedséggel az igazgató. - És mindannyiszor beláttad, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás.

- Kell lennie valami más megoldásnak is! - csattan fel Perselus, és érzem a tehetetlen dühöt a hangjában.

- Te is tudod, hogy nincs. Vagy talán te rájöttél valamire, amire én még nem? - kérdezi negédes hangon az öreg, és tudom, ez a legdühítőbb, mikor mindent tudó istenként úgy bánik mindenki mással, mintha óvodás gyerekek lennének. Ez sokszor még nekünk, gyerekeknek is dühítő, így el tudom képzelni, mit érez most Perselus.

- Tudod, hogy ezt kell tenned - üti tovább a vasat Dumbledore. - Meg kell tenned… értem… a varázsvilágért… és… érte is. Értük… Ezzel nekik is segítesz. Értük is teszed. Azokért, akik fontosak neked. Gondolj erre!

Érzem a levegőben, hogy ez az utolsó pár mondat ütött. Ezzel a néhány szóval sikerült megtörnie Perselus ellenállását, bármiről is legyen szó. Ezt nagyon utálom Dumbledore-ban. Mindenkinél tudja, hogy mi az a gyenge pont, amivel befolyásolható, és azt irgalom nélkül ki is használja. Perselusnál is sikerült megtalálnia ezt a sebezhető felületet. Ő is tudja ezt, így folytatja.

- Kérem azt az üveget, Perselus! - szólítja fel újra szigorúan, és gondolom ezúttal meg is kapja, mert megkönnyebbült hangon szólal meg újra. - Köszönöm, barátom!

- Ilyesmit ne köszönjön meg - veti oda neki Perselus dühösen.

- Enélkül minden rosszabb lenne, te is tudod - tűnődik el Dumbledore szórakozottan. - Hosszú lesz? - kérdezi, de nem igazán tudom hova tenni a kérdést. Perselus sem válaszol hosszú ideig, de végül kénytelen, gondolom, Dumbledore égszínkék szeme nem engedi menekülni.

- Nem - mondja végül halkan.

- Az jó - sóhajt az öreg, és szinte mosolyogni hallom. - Akkor hát, ideje mennem, és hagyni, hogy lepihenj!

Már majdnem futásnak eredek vissza a toronyba, nehogy észrevegyen, de Perselus az öreg után szól.

- Igazgató úr… vigye el ezt is!

Dumbledore hosszú ideig töpreng, de végül megszólal.

- Könnyebb lesz neked, ha nálam lesz?

- Igen - válaszol Perselus habozás nélkül.

- Rendben, akkor elviszem - egyezik bele Dumbledore. - És most megyek! Nem kell aggódnod értem… én is csak azt teszem, amit tennem kell… ahogy te is azt fogod tenni. Ugye jól mondom, Perselus?

- Igen, igazgató úr - egyezik bele ő is, és a tehetetlen düh a hangjában megint valamiféle reménytelenségbe csapott át.

- Akkor hát… jó éjt - köszön el az igazgató. - Próbálj megnyugodni, és pihenni! Ne gyötörd magad ezen a dolgon! Helyesen cselekszel - mondja még, és úgy érzem, hogy bár még nincs vége a beszélgetésnek, most van itt az ideje felvenni a nyúlcipőt, és eltűnni, mielőtt még észrevesz.

Visszafele végig rohanok, csoda, hogy nem futok bele Fricsbe, vagy abba a rusnya macskába, de végül szerencsésen eljutok a toronyig, és belépek a klubhelyiségbe. Próbálok úgy tenni, mint aki nem veszi észre Harry kérdő pillantását, és felmenekülök a szobámba. Senkihez nincs most kedvem. Csak kiülök az ablakba, és próbálom kitalálni, hogy mi a búbánatnak voltam fültanúja. Dumbledore készül valamire, ami Perselusnak nagyon nem tetszik, de mi lehet az? Ezért volt Perselus olyan végtelenül dühös egész nap. Mert tudta, hogy végül úgysem tehet semmit. Dumbledore egy üveget követelt tőle, amiben minden bizonnyal valamiféle bájital van. De vajon mi lehet benne? Egyetlen pillanatra megkísért a gondolat, hogy visszamenjek a pincébe, és megkérdezzem Perselust, de azonnal el is vetem. Egész nap olyan kegyetlenül dühös volt, hogy még én sem mertem volna megszólítani, és ez valószínűleg azóta csak hatványozódott. Mindenesetre ez az egész aggodalommal tölt el, de fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnék, így gyorsan megfürdök, és lefekszem aludni.

Másnap reggel a Nagyteremben aggódva figyelem Perselust. Most is nagyon rossz a hangulata, de más, mint tegnap volt. A dühe csillapodott, de látom, hogy csak testben van itt, a lelke, a gondolatai máshol járnak. Mozdulatlanul ül az asztalnál, még a szeme sem rebben, bámul maga elé egy pontra a levegőben, amit csak ő lát, és hozzá sem nyúl a reggelijéhez. Egyszer találkozik a pillantásunk, és egy töredék másodpercre engedi, hogy lássam a szomorúságot a szemében, de aztán újra felölti a megszokott maszkját, és kisiet a Nagyteremből. Dumbledore pedig nincs sehol, ami még inkább aggasztó. Vajon éjjel elhagyta a kastélyt, és még nem tért vissza? Még az is lehet.

Még mindig nem fér a fejembe ez az egész, de végül mennem kell számmisztikára, ha nem akarok elkésni. Az óra persze kiveri a fejemből ezeket az aggasztó gondolatokat, de csak addig, míg egy hangos pukkanással egy házimanó jelenik meg a tanári asztal mellett, és egy darab pergament nyom Sinistra professzor kezébe. A nő egy pillanat alatt lesz halálosan sápadt, és nekem megáll a szívem egy pillanatra. Annyira érzem, hogy valami nagy baj van…

- Mindenki azonnal menjen a Nagyterembe - mondja a professzor színtelen hangon, mire a csoport teljesen összezavarodik. Mindenki a szomszédja tekintetében keres valami magyarázatot, de a másik ugyanolyan tanácstalanul néz vissza. Végül aztán csak felállunk, és elindulunk a nevezett irányba.

Odakint aztán izgatott és ideges találgatás kezdődik, senki sem sejtheti, hogy mi történt. Hatodik éve járok a Roxfortba, de még egyszer sem volt példa arra, hogy minden órát félbeszakítanak, és összeterelik a tanulókat. A zsigereimben érzem, hogy történt valami katasztrófa.

Besietek a nagyterembe, és látom, hogy Harryék már ott vannak, de ők is ugyanolyan értetlenül néznek rám. Fogalmuk sincs, mi történhetett. Mikor már mindenki ott van, a tanárok is bevonulnak. A tekintetem Perselust keresi, de ő sincs köztük, ahogy Dumbledore sincs. Ettől csak még jobban összeszorul a gyomrom, és látom Harry feszült testtartásán, hogy ő is ideges.

Mikor McGalagony fellép az emelvényre, olyan hirtelen lesz csend, mintha némítóbűbájt szórt volna ránk. Mindenki rossz érzéssel fordul felé, de neki láthatóan össze kell szednie magát ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon.

- Azért kértem, hogy mindannyian jöjjenek ide, mert… be kell jelentenem valamit… Az éjjel szörnyű tragédia történt… az igazgató úr… az igazgató úr az éjjel meghalt.

Érezhető a döbbenet a teremben, ami pár hosszú másodperccel később már kétségbeeséssel és zavarodottsággal párosul. Én is érzem mindezt, és még rengeteg minden mást is, de az, hogy Harry betegesen sápadt színt ölt mellettem, szerencsére eltereli a figyelmem. Megfogom és megszorítom a karját, mire rám néz, de a szemében csak millió kérdést látok. Hogy mi lesz most, és hogyan tovább, és mi történt Dumbledore-ral.

McGalagony még hablatyol valamit, hogy ma és holnap nem lesz tanítás, és hogy vacsora után majd kapunk további instrukciókat, majd kivonul, és csak a döbbenetet hagyja maga mögött. Mindenki próbál megbirkózni a hírrel, vagy legalább valahogy levegőhöz jutni, de úgy érzem, vajmi kevés sikerrel.

Ahogy McGalagony elhagyja a Nagytermet, Harry magához tér, és megfogja a kezem.

- Gyertek velem! - mondja, és maga után húz. Szerencsénkre McGalagony a többi házvezető tanárral ellentétben nem a diákjaival foglalkozik, különben esélyünk sem lenne megszökni.

- Harry, hova… - próbálok szót érteni vele, de nem is hagyja, hogy befejezzem.

- Beszélnünk kell McGalagonnyal! - mondja határozottan, és nem sokkal a kőszörny előtt utol is érjük a professzort.

McGalagony csak egy türelmetlen pillantást pazarol ránk, és megrázza a fejét. - Most nem érek rá magukkal foglalkozni - mondja, majd kimondja a jelszót, a kőszörny félreugrik, és már rálépne a lépcsőre, mikor Harry utána szól.

- Tudnunk kell, hogy mi történt, tanárnő! Csak akkor tudjuk, hogy hogyan tovább!

- Magának nem kell tudnia semmit, Potter! - rázza meg a fejét a nő.

- Az igazgató úr nem így gondolta! - dacol vele Harry, és végül McGalagony egy sóhajjal megadja magát.

- Jöjjenek! - mondja, és elindul felfele, mi pedig vele tartunk az igazgatói irodába.

Mordon és Lupin a kandalló előtt izgatott beszélgetésbe merül, bár mindkettejük arca halálosan sápadt, mégis elszántságot látok a szemükben. Meglepődnek azon, hogy mi is besorjázunk McGalagony után.

- Potter szeretné tudni, mi történt - mondja nekik McGalagony.

- És elmondja nekik? - néz rá Lupin.

- Azt hiszem, ez a legjobb, amit tehetek - mondja a nő, majd leül Dumbledore székébe. A kezébe vesz egy ott lévő üvegcsét, és nekem kigúvadnak a szemeim, ahogy felismerem. Ugyanaz a bájital van benne, amit én is a zsebemben hordok már jó néhány napja. Kék csillag esszencia. Gyémántként ragyog az apró üvegben, ahogy rásüt a nap, a szépsége elbűvölne, ha el tudnám felejteni, miért vagyunk Dumbledore irodájában.

Közben Mordon mágikus szeme cikázik hármunk között, meglepődnék, ha nem találná meg a zsebemben a bájitalos üveget, de végül nem szól, csak rábólint.

- Jobb, ha tudják - morogja, és McGalagony rászánja magát, hogy belekezdjen.

- Az igazgató urat megmérgezték - mondja lehajtott fejjel, de Harry, ahogy ezt meghallja, nem bír uralkodni magán.

- Az az aljas, kétszínű szemét - fakad ki, mire ökölbe szorul a kezem. Tudom, hogy Perselusra gondol. Tudom, az jár a fejében, hogy csak ő tehette, senki más. A hangnemre viszont McGalagony is felkapja a fejét.

- Vigyázzon a szájára, Potter! - förmed rá, de Harryt nem hatja meg.

- Azzal, ami a kezében van? - kérdezi az igazgatónőt.

- Nem, ez…

- Kék csillag esszencia - mondom ki helyette, és csak akkor jövök zavarba, mikor minden szempár felém fordul. - Olvastam már róla - dadogom lehajtott fejjel.

- Az méreg? - kérdezi Harry.

- Nem, Harry - sóhajt Lupin. - Ez ellenszer. Szinte minden ismertebb méreg ellen hatásos. És ezt is az igazgató úr mellett találtuk.

- Tessék? - néz rá Harry döbbenten, bennem viszont lassan a helyükre csúsznak a tegnap este kihallgatott beszélgetés mondatai. Hogy Perselus miért nem akarta odaadni a kívánt bájitalt az igazgatónak, és hogy miért ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy még egy másikat is hozzon magával. Meg akarta adni neki a lehetőséget, hogy még az utolsó pillanatban is meggondolja magát.

A felismerés látszódhat az arcomon is, mert Lupin odalép hozzám.

- Hermione, tudsz valamit? Láttál valamit?

- Nem - hazudom automatikusan, de közben már a könnyek folynak az arcomon. Megszakad a szívem Perselusért, és Dumbledore-ért is. Lupin azonban továbbra is várakozón néz rám. Valamit hazudnom kell.

- Én csak… én csak képtelen vagyok felfogni… hogy ha valakit megmérgeznek… szóval miért kell az ellenszert… még azzal is kínozzák, hogy megmutatják neki… hogy megmenekülhetne… de aztán mégsem? Ez annyira kegyetlen.

- Igen, és teljes mértékben jellemző lenne rá - fakad ki újra Harry, majd az igazgatónőhöz fordul. - Beszélt már Pitonnal?

- Piton professzor, Harry - javítja ki a nő. - És nem, nem beszéltem vele. A professzor eltűnt… valószínűleg elhagyta a Roxfortot.

- Kell még egyéb válasz a kérdéseire? - néz az igazgatónőre, és a hangja tele van gyűlölettel.

Nem bírom ezt tovább hallgatni, csak megpördülök, és kirohanok az irodából. Még hallom, amint McGalagony biztosítja Harryt, hogy Kingsley maga veszi kézbe az ügyet, de aztán a kőlépcsőre lépek, és lefele indulok. Azt sem nézem, merre megyek, csak egy tíz perccel később, a Fekete tó partján térek magamhoz. Leülök, és próbálom szóról szóra felidézni azt a beszélgetést, amit kihallgattam. Perselus mindenáron valami mást megoldást akart találni. Nagyon nem akart beleegyezni abba, hogy odaadja a mérget az igazgatónak, de Dumbledore erősködött. És a beszélgetésükből kiderült, hogy nem először merült fel köztük ez a téma, hanem sokszor beszéltek már róla valamiért. És az is kiderült, hogy a továbbiakat is megbeszélték… de ha így van, akkor Perselus miért tűnt el? Vajon így tervezték? Hisz azt tudhatták előre, hogy ha az igazgató bájital által hal meg, az első, akit elővesznek, az ő lesz. És az ő múltjával simán el is ítélnék, ha elkapnák, mondhatna bármit. Egy volt halálfalónak nincs mentség… De akkor miért így? Megválaszolhatatlan kérdés, ahogy az összes többi is.

Eszembe jut a reggeli pillantása… sosem szokta megvárni, hogy találkozzon a tekintetünk. Mindig került mindenféle feltűnést, most mégis… talán ezzel búcsúzott. Tudta, hogy el fog menni, ő akkor már biztosan tudta. Talán csak azért nem ment el még az éjszaka folyamán, hogy még egyszer láthasson, és láthassam. Ezt a gondolatot aztán el is vetem, hisz megbeszéltük, hogy ezt a köztünk lévő… vagyis köztünk nem lévő valamit alá kell vetnünk a legfelsőbb jónak. Sosem kockáztatna egy ilyen romantikus butaság miatt, hisz első a feladata. Első a varázsvilág jövője.

Hol járhat most? Vajon menekül? Vagy a feladata Voldemort táborába szólította? Hogy képes ott elrejteni az érzéseit? Hisz ami történt őt is mélyen felzaklatta, még akkor is, ha az igazgató arról győzködte, hogy nem kell aggódnia és gyötrődnie miatta. Ki lenne képes ilyen történések mellett érzéketlenül elmenni? Senki. Még ő sem.

A következőkben próbálok erőt gyűjteni a többiekhez. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy Harry a hat év alatt összegyűjtött minden gyűlöletét most egyszerre érzi Perselus iránt, és meggyőződése, hogy aljas szándékból vagy Voldemort parancsára mérgezte meg Dumbledore-t. És én nem tehetek ez ellen semmit. Nem kockáztatatok semmit. Ez lesz a legnehezebb. Muszáj hallgatnom. Mindannyiunk küldetése fontosabb annál, mint hogy én az érzéseimben és az önérzetemben sértve érzem magam. Próbálok felkészülni, próbálok lehiggadni annyira, hogy még akkor se essek Harrynek, ha egész este Perselust szidja.

Késő délután tudatosodik bennem hogy több, mint fél napot kint töltöttem a tóparton, így fogom magam, és visszasétálok a klubhelyiségbe. Fel akarok menekülni a szobámba, de Harry meglát a klubhelyiségben, és megszólít.

- Jól vagy? - néz rám aggódva, pedig ő sem néz ki jobban, mint én. Tudom, hogy az, hogy még nem zuhant magába, csak annak köszönhető, hogy Perselus ellen hergeli magát, és ezzel kizárja a tudatából a veszteséget, és a jövőtől való félelmet. Majd… majd ha este egyedül marad a gondolataival… majd akkor tudatosodik benne. És mindenki másban is. Csak sóhajtok.

- Persze… csak… kellett egy kis levegő - mondom, és letelepszem melléjük. - Idebent összenyomtak a falak.

- Én is ezt érzem - sóhajt Ron.

- Megtudtatok még valamit? - kérdezem, de csak megrázzák a fejüket.

- Be kell jutnunk Piton lakosztályába - mondja határozottan Harry.

- Minek?

- Bizonyítékot kell találnunk.

- És mégis mit remélsz, Harry? - nézek rá fáradtan. - Egy napirendet, rajta pontos időbeosztással, miszerint kedd, éjjel tizenegy óra - megölni Dumbledore-t, szerda reggel hét óra - reggeli, nyolc óra - elhagyni a kastélyt, nyolc óra egy perc - megérkezni Voldemort táborába?

- Valami ilyesmit - fintorog dühösen.

- Harry, ha Piton volt, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem hagyott terhelő bizonyítékot maga után - próbálom lebeszélni a tervéről, és közben végtelenül fáj, hogy ilyen hangnemben kell beszélnem Perselusról.

- Én is ezt mondtam - húzza el a száját Ron.

- Akkor is be akarok menni oda. Ha tőle származik a méreg, kell, hogy legyen még ott belőle. Ez elég bizonyíték lenne.

- Harry, valószínűleg Mordon és Lupin is ezért vannak itt. Ha van ott valami, ők megtalálják. És ha megérkezik Kingsley az embereivel, darabokra fogják szedni a helyet - győzködöm, és közben reménykedem, hogy a méreg maradékát Perselus a laborjában hagyta, és nem vitt belőle többet a szobájába, csak amit Dumbledore-nak adott. A laborról legalább nem tud senki rajtam kívül, én pedig nem fogom elárulni.

- Ezt is megmondtam neki - biztosít Ron.

- Nem tudnak bemenni - fortyan fel Harry. - Kihallgattam őket egy órával ezelőtt. McGalagonnyal együtt órákig próbálkoztak, de nem tudták feltörni az ajtót.

- Akkor miből gondolod, hogy mi be tudunk jutni?

- Hermione, te minden védelmi varázslatot ismersz, ha valaki, hát te be tudsz jutni.

A mondat második felével egyetértek, de nem azért, mert ismerem a védelmi varázslatokat. Más oka lesz, ha egyáltalán tényleg sikerül. Ez pedig a nyaklánc, amit azóta is a nyakamban hordok.

- Rendben, éjjel megpróbáljuk - egyezek bele. - Takarodó után itt találkozunk. De most pihennem kell egy kicsit - mondom, majd felbotorkálok, és beesek az ágyamba. Próbálom gondolatok nélkül bámulni a baldachint az ágyam tetején, és megakadályozni, hogy a kétségbeesés betörjön a fejembe. Azon, ami eddig történt, nem akarok gondolkodni, hisz nagyjából helyükre kerültek a mozaik kockái. Arról viszont, hogy hogyan tovább, a leghalványabb fogalmam sincs. Gyanítom, sőt az előbbi beszélgetés alapján biztosan érzem, hogy Harry Perselus után vetné magát, de talán Ronnal együtt meg tudjuk győzni arról, hogy van fontosabb dolgunk is.

Végül újra Perselus jut eszembe. Mit érezhet most? Dumbledore-ral, ha nem is voltak barátok, de mégis, húsz éve együtt dolgoztak. Mint tanárok, és mint szövetségesek a Voldemort elleni harcban. Milyen szörnyű érzés lehetett neki elkészíteni a bájitalt, mikor tudta, hogy egy olyan ember fogja meginni, aki közel áll hozzá? Régen, saját bevallása szerint nap mint nap főzött mérget, de akkor még egy más ember volt… El sem tudom képzelni, most milyen érzés lehetett neki. És azt sem, hogy Dumbledore-nak honnan jött ez az eszement ötlet. Mire jó mindez? Miért kellett meghalnia? Miért ragaszkodott hozzá ennyire? Komoly oka kellett, hogy legyen, ha Perselust meg tudta győzni, de mégis mi?

Végül úgy döntök, hogy ez a kérdés magától nem fog megoldódni, így hagyom, hogy az érzelmi kimerültség legyőzzön, és magával ragadjon az álom.

Tíz előtt nem sokkal ébredek arra, hogy a többiek beszivárognak a szobába, így felkelek, és lemegyek a fiúkhoz. Kevesen vannak már csak odalent, ők is kisebb csoportokban ülnek, és csendben beszélgetnek, de jórészt inkább csak bámulnak maguk elé. A kétségbeesés szinte kézzel fogható. Találgatják, mi lesz a tanévvel, a vizsgákkal, a Roxforttal… ők még nem gondolnak ennél messzebbre. Harry is magába van roskadva, de olyan erővel szorítja a fotel karfáját, hogy belefehérednek a kezei. Ron van annyira magánál hogy felpillantson rám, mikor odaérek, és egy aggódó pillantást vetve Harry fele jelzi, hogy óvatosnak kell lennünk vele.

Végül Harry is észrevesz, és fel is ugrik.

- Hozom a köpenyem - mondja, és el is indulna, de utána szólok.

- Harry, minek? Csak egyikünket rejtheti el.

- Különben is, ha meglátom azt a rühes macskát - fakad ki dühösen Ron is -, úgy megátkozom…

Megkísért a gondolat, hogy rászóljak, ne beszéljen így, de végül gondolatban vállat vonok. Az én idegeim sincsenek semmivel sem jobb állapotban.

- Menjünk - rázza meg a fejét Harry, és bár sokan értetlenül néznek utánunk, elhagyjuk a klubhelyiséget.

Gond nélkül jutunk el a pincébe, gyanítom, mindenki magába roskadva ül valahol egy csendes helyen. Még talán Frics sem vetemedik ezen az estén arra, hogy a folyosókon őrjáratozzon. Valószínűleg még a mardekárosok is visszavonultak, bár őket inkább a házvezető tanáruk eltűnése rázhatta meg, és nem Dumbledore halálát vették a szívükre. Hisz mindig csak Perselus volt, aki vigyázott rájuk, aki kiállt mellettük. Nélküle ők is ugyanolyan kiszolgáltatottak, mint a Roxfort Dumbledore nélkül.

Végül megtorpanunk Perselus lakosztálya előtt. Küldök egy felfedő bűbájt az ajtóra, mire az arany fényben felragyog, jelezve, hogy talán egy tucat védelmi varázslat is van az ajtón. Egy tucat, ami ismert… és legalább még ennyi saját fejlesztés. Esélyem sem lenne bejutni, ha Perselus nem gondol mindenre előre. Egy pillanatra felrémlik bennem a gondolat, hogy a lánca csak a laborba enged be, de aztán megrázom a fejem. Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy még vagy egy tucat bűbájt rátett, és gondoskodott arról, hogy a varázslatai ne tegyenek kárt bennem.

- Ez el fog tartani egy ideig - mondom fürkészve az ajtót. - Addig őrködjetek! - küldöm a két fiút a folyosó két végére, hogy minél messzebb legyenek tőlem.

Egy fél órát bohóckodok, próbálom feloldani legalább az ismerős bűbájokat, bár nem egyszerű. Perselus képes egy egyszerű záróbűbájt is olyan erővel végrehajtani, hogy varázsló legyen a talpán, aki kinyitja.

Tizenegyet üt a toronyóra, mikor megunom, és az ajtóhoz lépek, hogy rápróbáljak a kilincsre. Van ugyan bennem némi félelem, de az ajtó simán kinyílik, és már szinte ismerősként üdvözlöm a résen kiáramló jeges hideget.

Csak intek a fiúknak, hogy jöhetnek, mire mindkettő odarohan hozzám, és abban a pillanatban meg is borzonganak.

- Mi ez? - kérdezi Ron.

- A pokol jeges hidege - nyel egy nagyot mellettem Harry.

- Én eddig úgy tudtam, a mugli pokol meleg - értetlenkedik Ron, miközben kinyitom az ajtót, és a szibériai fagy ránk zúdul. Óvatosan belépünk, bár nekem kissé nehezemre esik. A múltkor csak a karomon kúszott fel a bénító érzés, ami a láncból árad, de mivel most a nyakamban van, lassan szétterjed a testemben. Villámgyorsan csukom be magunk mögött az ajtót, hogy a világ visszatérjen a normális kerékvágásba.

- Mi a bánat volt ez? - néz rám Harry.

- Védelmi varázslat - vonok vállat, és gyorsan tüzet bűvölök a kandallóba, hogy a hidegnek még az emléke is eltűnjön.

- És most? - néz Ron Harryre, miközben én a fotel mögé lépek, amiben a múltkor Perselus ült. Hogy leküzdjem végre a dermedtséget, nagy levegőt veszek, és a hátára támaszkodom. A lánc egy pillanatra felizzik a nyakamban, tudom, itt még érzi a gazdája jelenlétét. Talán ez volt a kedvenc helye a szobában. De aztán Ron hangja visszatérít a jelenbe. - Kipróbáljuk, hogy invito bizonyíték? - kérdezi, és nekem a nyomorúságos helyzetünk ellenére is nevethetnékem támad, de Harry szemében olyan gyűlölet izzik, hogy inkább nem teszem.

- Körülnézünk - mondja határozottan a srác, és a szoba hátsó felében lévő íróasztalhoz lép. Egyesével kézbe veszi az ott heverő pergamentekercseket, majd a földre szórja őket. Nem is bírom nézni, így inkább a könyvespolchoz lépek. Nem mintha hinnék abban, hogy találunk bármi kézzel fogható bizonyítékot, inkább csak nézelődök. Rengeteg bájitalos könyv sorakozik a polcokon, de sok egyéb is, a mágia legkülönbözőbb ágaiból, bizonyítva, hogy bár Perselusnak a bájitalokról szól az élete, eléggé szerteágazó az érdeklődési köre. A legalsó polcon még sötét varázslatos könyveket is találok. Mindezt azonban nem értékelem megbocsáthatatlan bűnnek, nyílt titok Perselusról, hogy világ életében vonzotta a fekete mágia. Ha Dumbledore nem szólt neki érte, én miért tenném? Különben is, a könyvtár zárolt részében is vannak sötét varázslatokkal foglalkozó könyvek, és a tanárok szabadon használhatják őket. Akkor nála miért ne lehetnének?

Ahogy a könyvek között kotorászok, az egyik polcon találok egy aprócska, ovális keretbe foglalt mugli fényképet. Ismerős a fiatal lány, aki nem lehetett idősebb, mint most én, mikor a fénykép készült. Hátranézek a fiúkra, de mivel teljesen bele vannak bújva az egyik fiókba, észrevétlenül le tudom venni, és a zsebembe süllyesztem. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Harry rossz néven venné, ha észrevenné, hogy Perselus az édesanyjáról őrizget egy képet. És tudom azt is, hogy ha egyszer Kingsleyéknek sikerül bejutni, bár kétsége vonom, hogy valaha is képesek lennének áttörni Perselus védelmén… szóval ők sem nagyon örülnének neki. Egy pillanatra engem is elfog a féltékenység, de egy nagy levegővel próbálok megszabadulni tőle, és tovább nézelődök.

Egészen addig vizslatom a könyveket, míg Ron üvöltésére fel nem kapom a fejem. Ahogy hátranézek, látom, hogy a srác a sarokban a földön fekszik és dühösen néz a vele szemben álló ajtóra, ami valószínűleg a hálószobába vezet. Óvatlanul megfoghatta a kilincset, és valami bűbáj áthajította a szobán. Csak türelmetlenül veszek egy nagy levegőt, odalépek az ajtóhoz és kinyitom. Nekem minden további nélkül engedelmeskedik.

- Most már bemehetsz - nézek Ronra, és visszaindulok a könyvespolchoz.

- Ezt hogy csináltad? - néz rám Harry fürkészőn.

- Én nyitottam ki a bejárati ajtót - vonok vállat. - Gondolom a bűbáj megismert és beengedett.

Harry még egy darabig vizslat, de mivel nem veszek róla tudomást, egy idő után visszatér a fiókokban való kotorászáshoz. Mikor ezt megunom, végignézem a kandalló szélén álló dolgokat, rájuk küldök néhány felfedő bűbájt, de egyik sem mutat mágikus tulajdonságot, úgyhogy inkább Ron után megyek a hálószobába.

Ahogy megállok az ajtóban, képtelen gondolataim támadnak. Elképzelem Perselust, ahogy békésen alszik az ágyában, és ez egy elmerengő mosolyt csal az arcomra… úgy odalépnék most az ágyhoz, csak hogy megsimogassam a párnáját, hátha még érezhetem rajta azt a csak rá jellemző fűszeres gyógynövény illatot… Végül veszek egy nagy levegőt, hogy eloszlassam ezeket a gondolatokat, és odalépek Ronhoz, aki egy szekrényben, iratok közt kotorászik.

- Pitonnak van egy háza Londonban - mondja elég hangosan, hogy Harry is hallja, így a srác utánunk jön, és kikapja Ron kezéből a papírt. Csak egy pillantásra méltatom őket.

- Biztos a ház, ahol felnőtt. Megörökölte a szüleitől - lépek tovább, de Harry utánam szól.

- És ha oda menekült?

- Harry, a Rend valószínűleg tud arról a helyről. Az elsők között lehetett, ahol keresték.

- Ide sem bírtak bejutni - néz rám Ron, és tudom, hogy ez alkalommal inkább Harry pártjára áll.

- Oda kell mennünk - jelenti ki határozottan Harry, de ez már Ronnak sem tetszik.

- És mégis hogyan? - néz rá. - Még van egy hónap a suliból, addig nem tudunk innen kijutni. És nem is lenne biztonságos.

- Biztonságos? - néz rá Harry úgy, mint egy őrültre. - Ron, már semmi sem biztonságos, eljutott az agyadig? Dumbledore halott! Ami eddig biztonságos volt, az miatta volt biztonságos. De ezt már felejtsd el!

- Harry, nyugi - fogom meg a karját. - Ha vége a sulinak… megpróbálhatjuk. Ha itt fel tudtam törni a védelmét, talán ott is sikerül. Beviszlek, csak várd ki a megfelelő időt. És valószínű, hogy most a Rend is a környéken nyüzsög, még ha ki is jutunk a kastélyból, nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy észrevesznek minket.

- Nem vesztegethetünk annyi időt!

- Hát, akkor sok sikert, próbáld meg egyedül - fordulok el tőle, mire dühösen utánam szól.

- Jól van, megvárom az iskola végét! Te is tudod, hogy egyedül esélyem sincs!

- Ez már hangzik valahogy - morgok, és szemügyre veszem a két cserepes virágot a komód tetején. A rideg, sötét környezet ellenére is gyönyörűen virágoznak, és erős a gyanúm, hogy különleges bájitalok ritka összetevői, bár még sosem találkoztam velük.

Hosszú órákon keresztül téblábolunk még Perselus lakosztályában, a fiúk minden papírt átnéznek, amit találnak, itt-ott még a könyvekbe is beleforgatnak. Ahogy gyanítottam, morognak egy sort, mikor megtalálják a fekete mágiás könyveket, ami csak még inkább alátámasztani látszik a gyanakvásukat, miszerint Perselus egy aljas, kétszínű gonosz varázsló.

Harryt csak akkor tudjuk kiimádkozni onnan, mikor az ég alján már megjelennek a felkelő nap első sugarai. Én lépek ki utoljára az ajtón, és megpróbálkozom rendet tenni azzal a bűbájjal, amivel Perselus is szokott a termében, de mivel ez az első próbálkozásom, csak úgy tessék-lássék sikerül. Többet azonban nem tehetek, ha nem akarom, hogy a fiúk észrevegyék. Kilépek én is a szobából, és miután becsuktam az ajtót, még érzem, hogy visszaáll a védelem a helyére.

Még szerencse, hogy aznap sincs tanítás, a tanári karnak is kell jó néhány nap, hogy feldolgozza a történteket, így visszalopakodunk a toronyba, és gyorsan ágyba tesszük magunkat.


	12. Chapter 12

Az azt következő néhány hétről nem túl sokat tudnék mesélni. Dumbledore temetése és az iskolából még hátralévő napok életem legkeservesebb időszakai közé tartozik, és gyanítom, ezzel sokan vannak még így. Én még próbálok a tanulásra koncentrálni, de sokaknak már ehhez sincs erejük, így a tanóráknak sem sok értelme van. Végül ezt a tanárok is belátják, így eltörlik az év végi vizsgákat.

Éjszakánként sokszor nem tudok aludni, és ha ilyenkor levánszorgok a klubhelyiségbe, hogy ne ébresszem fel a többieket, biztos lehetek benne, hogy ott találom Harryt, ahogy üveges szemekkel bámul a kandalló lángjaiba. Ilyenkor néha próbálok lelket önteni belé, de mindig csak hosszú idő után jut el hozzá a hangom. Ki van borulva, nem tudja, nem látja, merre indulhatnánk tovább Dumbledore segítsége nélkül. Még akkor sem, ha az igazgató az utóbbi időben felfedte előtte a horcruxok titkát, de arról vajmi kevés fogalmunk volt, hogy a keresésükkel merre induljunk, nem beszélve arról, hogy hogyan is pusztíthatnánk el őket. Sokszor győzködöm Harryt, hogy ezzel a kutatással előbbre jutnánk, de ő még mindig láthatóan ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy Perselus londoni háza legyen a következő állomásunk. Végül próbálok vele megállapodást kötni, miszerint ha ott sem találunk semmit, akkor egyelőre elnapolja a bosszúhadjáratot, és inkább Voldemorttal foglalkozunk. Nehezen egyezik bele, de szerencsére fogalma sincs, merre kereshetné tovább Perselust, így nagy nehezen elfogadja.

Az utolsó nap, mikor kiürül a kastély, az igazgatónő utasításának megfelelően mi nem megyünk el a vonattal. Az a terv, hogy miután mindenki eltűnik, valaki értünk jön a Rendből, és a Főhadiszállásra visz bennünket. Mondanom sem kell, nekünk más terveink vannak.

Türelmesen megvárjuk, míg Lupin este értünk jön, és kisétálunk vele a birtokról. Közben még faggatjuk is, hisz a temetés óta semmit nem hallottunk a nagyvilágban történt dolgokról, a Próféta hírei pedig egyre megkérdőjelezhetőbbek. Bár az egyre gyakoribbá váló eltűnéseket, a halálfalók villongásait nem vonhatjuk kétségbe.

Már napok óta készülődtünk, mindent összeszedtünk, amire úgy gondoltuk, hogy szükségünk lehet. Még Perselus laborjába is betörtem, készítettem néhány olyan bájitalt, amikről úgy gondoltam, hogy hasznosak lehetnek. Apróságokat, mint sebhegesztő és csontforrasztó, de csináltam egy adag százfűlé-főzetet is. Igaz, ezt már nem a laborban, hanem Myrtil mosdójában, hisz nem akartam feltűnést kelteni azzal, hogy minden nap a pincében járkálok. Ezek mind a hátizsákunkban lapulnak, így mikor a Főhadiszállás elé hoppanálunk, csak összenézünk a fiúkkal, és megfogom a karjukat. Lupin persze azonnal kapcsol.

- Hermione… ne csináld… kérlek - néz rám, de annál eltökéltebbek vagyunk mindhárman, hogy ennyitől megadjuk magunkat.

- Sajnálom, professzor úr - nézek rá bocsánatkérőn, és már ott sem vagyunk.

Néhány másodperccel később Perselus háza előtt tűnünk fel. Csak egy pillantást pazarolok az elkeserítő környezetre, és máris magam után húzom a fiúkat a koromsötét kertbe. Nagyon bízom abban, hogy van egy hátsó ajtó is, mert az utcán elég nagy feltűnést keltenénk, még ezen az elhagyatott környéken is, ha megpróbálnánk feloldani az ajtót védő bűbájokat.

Ront egy utca felőli bokor mögé állítjuk őrködni, Harry pedig a közelemben figyel, hogy lát-e valami mozgást a megjelenésünk hatására.

A felfedő bűbáj itt is hasonló eredményt hoz, mint Perselus lakosztályánál, és bár itt komolyabb kétségeim vannak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy végül be tudok-e jutni, egy fél óra próbálkozás után a kilincs után nyúlok.

Ezúttal forrón izzik a lánc a nyakamban, ahogy a kilincs is éget, bizonyára másfajta bűbájokkal védte le Perselus ezt a helyet, de az ajtó végül enged, és kinyílik. Megvárjuk, míg Ron is hátraér hozzánk, majd belépünk.

A ház olyan állapotban van, amilyet várok. Mint ahol évek óta nem járt senki. Mindent vastag porréteg fed, és az alóla felsejlő berendezés sem bizalomgerjesztő. Nem lehetett egy rózsaszín lányregény itt felnőni. Bár azt már jó ideje tudjuk, hogy Perselusnak nem volt könnyű a gyerekkora. És saját maga is utalt az apjára akkor éjjel. Ez a környezet csak még jobban meggyőz arról, hogy azoknak az éveknek is nagy szerepe volt abban, hogy végül olyan ember lett, amilyen. A fiúk azonban nem hagyják, hogy elvesszek ezekben a gondolatokban, máris hozzálátnak a kutakodáshoz.

- Mire számítasz, Harry? - nézek a srácra, és csodák csodája ezúttal nem kapja fel a vizet.

- Hogy találunk valami nyomot… amiből rájöhetünk, hol lehet most - mondja, de megint csak megcsóválom a fejem.

- Nem fogunk találni semmit - mondom, és meglepődök, hogy nem Harry, hanem Ron akad ki rajta.

- Te most tulajdonképpen kinek az oldalán állsz? - néz rám bosszúsan.

- Az igazságén - nézek rá, mire megforgatja a szemét. - Amúgy pedig… csak egy kicsit gondoljatok bele… ha… hangsúlyozom, ha… Piton volt… jelen pillanatban ő a legrutinosabb játékos ezen a sakktáblán… nem hagy nyomot maga után.

- Akkor mégis mit kellene tennünk? - néz rám Harry.

- Azt majd reggel megbeszéljük - húzom el a számat, és elindulok, hogy felderítsem a házat.

Nem sok bútor van, amit át kell néznünk, ami van, az már szétesett magától. Egyedül a könyvespolcok és a tartalmuk maradtak meg változatlan állapotban. Rengeteg könyv van, a nappali mind a négy falát beborítják a padlótól a plafonig. Élénk színűkkel nagyon is elütnek a megszürkült környezettől. Gyanítom, erős konzerváló varázslat van rajtuk. A többire senki nem fordított gondot, így lassan megtette hatását az enyészet. Érzem, hogy Perselus gyűlölte ezt a házat, menekült innen, amint tehette, és csak akkor jött vissza ide, amikor muszáj volt. Mióta otthonra talált a Roxfortban, szinte biztosan nem járt itt.

Mindhárman külön úton indulunk a ház felderítésére, így én felmegyek az emeletre. A lánc felizzik a nyakamban, ahogy elmegyek egy ajtó előtt. Óvatosan lenyomom a kilincset, és belépek. Ez a szoba észrevehetően jobb állapotban van, mint a ház többi része, bár a fal mardekárzöld színe itt is megkopott már egy kicsit. Ez lehetett Perselus szobája. Körülnézek, bár nem túl alaposan, hisz tudom, hogy évek óta nem volt itt, feleslegesnek érzem a ház csendjét felzavarni. Inkább tűnődöm. Most éppen azon, hogy vajon Harry mit csinálna, ha Perselus nyomára akadnánk. Meggyőződésem, hogy Perselus az előtt zöldre átkozna bennünket, hogy egyáltalán csak észbe kapnánk. Na jó, reménykedem benne, hogy engem nem. De akkor is… esélyünk nem lenne… még meglepni sem, nem hogy legyőzni. Nem is értem, Harry hogy gondolja.

Egy kis időre leülök az ágy szélére, és eltűnődöm, milyen lehetett ebben a házban élni. Elkeserítő következtetésekre jutok mindabból, amit eddig sikerült megtudnom Perselusról, így inkább felkelek, és átnézem még a hátralévő két helyiséget, aztán visszamegyek a fiúkhoz a földszintre.

Időközben ők is belátják, hogy nem sok értelme volt idejönni, a nappaliban ülnek két düledező fotelban.

- Nyugodj bele Harry - mondja a srácnak Ron -, hogy Piton visszament Voldemorthoz, és azóta is ott van a táborban. Nem fog ide jönni.

- Lehet - látja be Harry is. - Akkor viszont ki kell találnunk, merre tovább - sóhajt, így hajnalig ezen tanakodunk. Felidézünk minden információt, amit az utolsó időkben Dumbledore-tól megtudtunk, és ebből próbáljuk kitalálni, másnap merre induljunk.

Végül hajnalban alszunk egy keveset, és bár túl konkrét terveink nincsenek, egy kicsit nyugodtabb lélekkel alszom el most, hogy a figyelmünk már értelmesebb dolgok felé fordult, mint Perselus hajkurászása.

~~ o ~~

Egy hónap telt már el a nyárból. Este van, a sátrunk előtt ülünk, amit szokás szerint egy ember nem járta helyen állítottunk fel. A fiúk fáradtan bámulnak a tűz lángjaiba, és az elmúlt napok eseményein töprengenek, én a nap közben lopott tegnapi Prófétát böngészem. Az elmúlt hetekben szokásommá vált, hogy hátulról kezdjem, ahol az eltűntek és az áldozatok névsorát közli a lap.

- Már megint két bájitalmestert megöltek - jelentem be a fiúknak, de közben pörögnek a gondolatok a fejemben.

- Mi van, Piton irtja a konkurenciát? - kérdezi Ron fel sem nézve, miközben azt az átkozott medált forgatja az ujjai között. Akármelyikünknél is van, azt mindig megviseli, így fel sem veszem, amit mond. És különben is, az elmúlt hetekben hozzáedződtem a feladathoz, igyekszem meg sem hallani azokat a durva szavakat, amiket Perselusról mondanak.

- Nem hinném - rázom meg a fejem. - Szerintem inkább Ő akar tőlük valamit. Kell neki egy bájitalmester.

- Minek kéne, mikor ott van Piton? - néz rám értetlenül Harry is. - Ő a bájitalok utolérhetetlen mestere, nem?

- Piton még túl fiatal - tűnődöm, mire úgy néznek rám, mint egy ütődöttre. - De most komolyan, Piton még negyven sincs, a varázsvilágban ez nem kor -bizonygatom eléjük rakva az újságot. - Ma egy nyolcvanhárom és egy kilencvenhét éves az áldozat. Néhány napja volt egy százegy éves, és egy hetvenkilenc. Előtte hasonlóan öregek, sokan száz év felett… szinte minden második nap. Tudjátokki valami olyan bájitalt keres, amit csak a régi bájitalmesterek tudhattak, és nem adtak át az új generációnak.

- Mégis mit? - néz rám Harry, és úgy tűnik, sikerült felkeltenem a kíváncsiságát.

- Nem tudom - rázom meg a fejem, így csend borul ránk, és én tovább töprengek ezen a dolgon. Próbálom visszaidézni, hogy mikor fedeztem fel az első bájitalmestert az áldozatok között, de mintha már az első napokban is lett volna a listában mindig legalább egy… mikor kezdődhetett mindez, Merlinre? Végül aztán, mintha villám csapna le mellettem, megértem az egészet. Megint ezer apró kockája kerül a helyére a mozaiknak.

Rájövök, hogy az a férfi, akit Perselus aznap éjjel kimentett Voldemort táborából, szintén bájitalmester volt. Ő lett volna az első áldozat, mert nála volt a legnagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy ismeri a Voldemort által keresett varázslatot. Ezért nem szabadott kiderülnie, hogy életben van. Azért, mert ő tényleg ismeri a titkot… Csoda, hogy képes volt ellenállni a kínzásoknak, és nem mondta el Voldemortnak, amit tudni akart. Kitartott addig, míg Perselusnak volt lehetősége segíteni. Perselus már eleve azért ment oda aznap este, hogy valahogy kihozza, és ezért bízta rám a bájitalok elkészítését. És ahogy az emlékeimben próbálok átlátni az érzéketlensége álarcán, és meglátom a szemében az aggodalmat, azt is megértem, hogy miért tette. Ő volt a mestere. Perselus nem csak azért aggódott, hogy Voldemort megtudja, amit szeretne, hanem az idős férfit is féltette. Ezért ment oda személyesen, sok kockázatot vállalva, kitéve saját magát is néhány tiltott átoknak.

- Van még százfűlé-főzetünk? - nézek fel hirtelen Harryre.

- Még van néhány adag - feleli csodálkozva. - Mit akarsz vele?

- Be kell jutnom a könyvtárba!

- Hermione, ne haragudj, de ez most nem a legalkalmasabb időpont az olvasgatásra - tiltakozik bosszúsan Ron.

- Ki akar olvasgatni? - fojtom belé a további akadékoskodást. - Az archívumba kell bejutnom. A régi Próféták közé.

- Minek?

- Utána kell néznem valaminek - mondom határozottan, és látom az arcukon, hogy azt hiszik bekattantam. Ennek ellenére határozottan érzem, hogy ha kiderítjük ki az a férfi, és megtaláljuk, megtudhatunk tőle néhány dolgot.

- Holnapra mást terveztünk - rázza meg a fejét Harry.

- Tudom, de egy fél napot kibírtok nélkülem. Csak a köpenyed kell, és úgy két adag abból a löttyből.

- Rendben - egyezik bele végül, és mivel ma éjjel én vagyok a soros az őrködésben, ők lassan elvonulnak aludni.

Továbbra is ezen a dolgon gondolkodom. És azon, amit Perselus mondott. Mármint, hogy a tárgyalása óta egyszer találkozott csak a mesterével, és hogy akkor is csalódást okozott neki. Mégis mivel? Azzal, hogy megmentette az életét? Végül aztán megértem, mire gondolt. A tárgyalása után a mestere azt mondta neki, végre meghozta a helyes döntést. És most újra a halálfalók között látta, és az idős férfi nem tudhatta, hogy nem szabad akaratából van ott. Remélem, lesz még lehetőség, hogy ezt megbeszéljék egymás között.

Végtelen lassan jön csak el a reggel, és Harry még akkor is vonakodik, hogy elengedjen, de mivel elég határozott vagyok, végül átnyújtja a köpenyét, én pedig magamra borítom, és Londonba hoppanálok.

Alig néhány perc alatt sikerül szereznem néhány hosszú szőke hajszálat egy fiatal boszorkánytól, és már el is tűnök egy sikátorban, hogy megigyam a bájitalom, és pár perccel később már átalakulva kerüljek elő.

Sietek a könyvtárba, hisz a bájital hatása véges, nem vesztegethetem a perceket. Ahogy belépek, és tanácstalanul körülnézek, egy fiatal varázsló odalép hozzám, hogy segítsen. Szokatlan, hogy így körülzsongjon, de aztán rájövök, hogy szőke szépségként valószínűleg nagyobb sikerem van. Készségesen elkalauzol az archívumba, és alig tudom meggyőzni, hogy itt már egyedül is boldogulok.

Még meggyőződök róla, hogy valóban elment, aztán máris az újságok közé vetem magam. Csak nagyjából tudom betájolni, mikor lehetett Perselus tárgyalása, így jó néhány példányt ki kell szednem. Gyanítom címoldalon lehetett, de azért néhány újságot át is lapozok. Néha belesápadok egy-egy dologba, amit az akkori háborúról olvasok, de egy órával később megtalálom azt, amit kerestem. Főcím, ahogy sejtettem. Gyorsan átfutom a cikket, de ez semmi újat nem mond, hisz többször, több embertől is hallottuk már, hogy zajlott az a tárgyalás. Inkább a képeket nézem, és az egyiken meg is találom a férfit, akit keresek. Az első sorban ül, le nem veszi a szemét a vádlottak padján ülő Perselusról.

Gyorsan készítek a cikkről egy másolatot, bűbájjal visszarakom a szanaszét szórt újságokat a helyükre, aztán megkeresem a segítőkész fiatalembert a pultnál. Próbálok csábosan rámosolyogni, mikor elé teszem a lapot.

- Mit kellene tennem, ha szeretném kideríteni, ki ez a férfi?

Átveszi tőlem a lapot, és alaposan megnézi, de aztán nyújtja is vissza. - Ő Alston Coward - mondja magától értetődően.

- Ismeri? - kapom fel a fejem döbbenten.

- Nem, sajnos nem - mondja -, de ismerem valamennyi könyvet, ami itt van a könyvtárban.

Hátrafordulok, hogy végignézzek a polcokon, amiket több tízezer könyv borít, majd elismerően visszanézek a fiatal varázslóra. Ezt még Madam Cvikker is megirigyelhetné.

- Szóval ő írt egy könyvet? - kérdezem végül.

- Igen - bólint rá. - Bár akkor még jóval fiatalabb volt. Jöjjön, megkeressük - indul el a sorok között, és én követem.

- Milyen témában írt?

- Valamit a bájitalokról - tűnődik. - Ha jól emlékszem fiatal korában híres bájitalmester volt, és tagja volt a bizottságnak, amelyik a bájitalmestereket vizsgáztatja. De aztán történt valami, és ő visszavonult. Teljesen eltűnt, még a posztjáról is lemondott.

- Mi történt?

- Ezt sajnos nem tudom önnek megmondani - mondja, miközben befordul a polcok közé. - De több könyvet nem is írt, és újságban sem publikált a későbbiek folyamán. Pedig akkor még fiatal volt, nagy jövő állhatott volna előtte.

- Értem - sóhajtok, és átveszem tőle a könyvet, amit leemel a polcról. - Köszönöm a segítségét!

Még rám mosolyog, aztán magamra hagy a könyvvel. Gyorsan megfordítom, és a hátulján mosolygó varázsló bár jó ötven évvel fiatalabb, határozottan ugyanaz a férfi, mint akit akkor éjjel láttam. Visszafordítom a könyvet az elejére. Konstruktív bájitalkészítés haladóknak. Hm… igazán érdekesen hangzik, és megmagyarázza azt, hogy Perselus miért nem ragaszkodik soha betűről betűre a leírt recepthez, és miért hajlamos mindig mindenen fejleszteni. Ezt tanulta a mesterétől. Semmi sem szentírás, még egy recept sem, mindig mindent lehet jobban, hatásosabban csinálni. Szívem szerint végigolvasnám egy ültő helyemben, de már csak egy fél órám maradt a második adag százfűlé főzet hatásából, sietnem kell. Gyorsan visszateszem a polcra, és úgy osonok ki az épületből, hogy a kedves varázsló ne vegyen észre, mert nem tudnék időben elmenekülni.

Egy félreeső sikátorból a táborhelyünkre hoppanálok. Szerencsére a fiúk még nincsenek ott, mert az ismeretlen külsőmmel valószínűleg azonnal megátkoznának.

Mire visszaérnek, már rég visszaváltozom, de most is úgy támadom le Harryt, mint tegnap este, szegénynek még levegőt venni sincs ideje.

- Vissza kell mennem a Fonó sorra!

- Hermione, biztos, hogy jól vagy? - néz rám Harry aggódva. - Nem találkoztál ma valakivel…

- Harry, nem a saját testemben voltam a könyvtárban, senki nem tudta, ki vagyok.

- Mit akarsz Pitonnál?

- Meg kell keresnem ezt az embert - adom át neki a cikket, és megmutatom, kit keresek.

- Ki ez?

- Ő volt az első bájitalmester, akit elkaptak. De ő túlélte.

- Honnan tudod? - lép oda hozzánk Ron is.

- Láttam őt a Roxfortban, miután kiszabadult. Elég rossz bőrben volt - válaszolok kitérően. - Beszélnünk kell vele.

- Ki ez az ember? - néz rám Harry is. - Ott volt Piton tárgyalásán… Hermione…

- Nem számít, Harry - rázom meg a fejem, de keményen elkapja a karom.

- Minden számít.

- Ő volt Piton mestere - húzom el a számat.

- Gondolod, hogy nála van? - izzik fel újra a gyűlölet a szemében, mire megrázom a fejem.

- Nem hinném. Más is tudhat róla, biztosan nem megy olyan helyre, ahol keresnék. De talán megtudhatunk tőle valamit.

- Jól van, visszamegyünk Pitonhoz.

- Egyedül megyek - mondom határozottan, mire Ron csattan fel.

- Eszedbe ne jusson! És ha ott van?

Bárcsak úgy lenne, gondolom magamban, de most inkább lebeszélem őket arról, hogy velem tartsanak. Nem egyszerű, de mikor beleegyezem, hogy Harry köpenyében megyek, végül nagy nehezen elengednek, én pedig Perselus házának hátsó ajtaja elé hoppanálok.

Minden hezitálás nélkül lépek a kilincshez, és megyek be az ajtón. Felmelegszik ugyan a lánc a nyakamban, de semmi más nem történik. Nyilván, mert egyedül vagyok, és engem a bűbáj nem érez veszélyesnek.

A ház ugyanolyan üres, mint a múltkori látogatásunk alkalmával, érzem, azóta sem járt itt senki. Ez egy pillanatra elszomorít. Belátom, tudat alatt egy kicsit mégis reménykedtem abban, hogy láthatom Perselust.

A nappaliban tanácstalanul nézek körül, fogalmam sincs, hogy mit is keresek. Aztán a könyvespolchoz lépek, és jobb híján a reggel látott könyv másik példányát próbálom megkeresni. Megpróbálkozom egy invitóval is, de az egész ház elutasító szürke ködbe borul egy pillanatra, így belátom, ez a bűbáj itt nem működik, kénytelen leszek egyesével végigbogarászni a könyveket.

Egy órával később, mikor már kétszer átnéztem a nappaliban lévő hatalmas könyvespolcot, belátom, hogy ebben a helyiségben biztosan nincs, így leülök, hogy átgondoljam, hogyan tovább. Hol tarthatta még Perselus? A saját szobájában? Emlékeim szerint ott a múltkor nem láttam könyvespolcot. Hacsak a szekrényben nem lehet… Felmegyek a lépcsőn, belépek Perselus régi szobájába, de ezúttal nem hagyom, hogy a nyomasztó hangulat erőt vegyen rajtam, inkább a szekrényhez lépek. Régi roxfortos holmikat találok benne, könyveket, jegyzeteket, jó részüket megette már az idő vasfoga, de a könyvnek itt sem látom nyomát. Már-már feladom, és kifele indulok, mikor az ágy mellett egy rozzant éjjeliszekrény tűnik a szemembe. Hát persze… ott tartotta, ahol a legközelebb tudta magához. Odalépek, és kihúzom a fiókot, majd elmosolyodom azon, hogy egy ideje egészen jól tudok az ő fejével gondolkodni. Pedig nem olyan rég még azt hittem, hogy ez lehetetlen.

Kiveszem a könyvet, és belelapozok, de egy pergamendarab kicsúszik belőle, és lassan a földre hullik.

Már messziről látom, hogy a kézírás ismeretlen rajta, biztosan nem Perselus írta.

Felveszem, és látom, hogy egy régi, megsárgult levél az. Tudom, hogy ezt most nem lenne szabad elolvasnom, Perselus nagyon-nagyon mérges lenne érte, de ez most fontos lehet. Elsuttogok egy bocsánatkérést, és belekezdek.

Perselus!

Végtelenül örülök, hogy végre a helyes útra léptél.

Tudom, nem volt könnyű, és tudom, nagy árat fizettél érte.

Láttam, hogy nem hiszel abban, hogy a bíróság felment,

de én örülök, hogy így történt. Ők is helyes döntést hoztak,

ahogy te is.

Most itt az ideje, hogy jóra használd mindazt, amit tanultál.

Ezzel talán a te lelked is elcsitulhat idővel.

Szeretném hinni, hogy így lesz, még ha hosszú idő kell is hozzá.

Szeretném hinni, hogy egyszer majd újra találkozunk, és

úgy beszélgethetünk az üst mellett, ahogy régen.

Talán megélem még ezt az időt, remélem, így lesz.

Ha úgy érzed, itt az ideje, keress meg!

AC.

Csak leroskadok az ágy szélére, és eltűnődöm. Megértem, hogy Perselus miért nem kereste a mesterét a tárgyalás óta, és az óta, hogy ezt a levelet megkapta. Végtelen nehéz szembenéznünk egy olyan emberrel, aki minden bűnünket megbocsátja. Főleg olyankor, mikor mi nem vagyunk képesek megbocsátani saját magunknak. Mikor úgy érezzük, hogy nem érdemeljük meg a megbocsátást.

Végül aztán visszatérek a jelenbe, és küldök néhány bűbájt a tekercsre. Először meg vagyok győződve arról, hogy nem hatnak rá a varázslatok, de néhány próbálkozás után felfedi magát a bagolyposta címe, ahol feladták.

Fogom a könyvet és a tekercset, lesietek a földszintre, ahol emlékszem, láttam egy térképet a könyvek között, és megkeresem a helyet. Aprócska kisváros Anglia déli tengerpartján. Tökéletes arra, hogy valaki eltűnjön a nyilvánosság elől. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok, és kisétálva a házból visszahoppanálok a táborba.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry van őrségben, de mivel hajnal fele jár már, alig bírja nyitva tartani a szemét. Összerezzen, ahogy megjelenek a védelmi vonalon kívül, a szemem sarkából látom, hogy azonnal a kezébe csúszik a pálcája, de aztán azonnal el is tünteti, ahogy megismer.

- Ide kell mennünk! - nyomom a kezébe a térképet, miután a belépésem után visszaraktam az összes védelmet.

- Itt van Piton? - néz fel rám némileg élénkebben.

- Harry, Piton Voldemort mellett van - biztosítom, de ökölbe szorul a kezem, és nagyon nehezemre esik kimondani ezeket a szavakat. - De beszélnünk kell ezzel az emberrel!

- Egy nap - néz rám szigorúan. - Nem érünk rá fantomokat kergetni.

- Rendben, egy nap elég lesz - bólintok rá, majd bemászok a sátorba, hogy aludjak még egy keveset.

Alig két órával később a fiúk beszélgetésére ébredek, így én is előmászok. Szó nélkül bontom le a sátrat, pakolom össze és kicsinyítem le a holminkat, aztán várakozón nézek a fiúkra.

Harry csak sóhajt, és rábólint, mire mindhárman a kisvárosi bagolyposta elé hoppanálunk.

- És most? - néznek rám, mire türelmetlenül körülnézek

Egy idős boszorkány jön felénk az úton, megvárjuk, míg odaér, és megszólítom.

- Tessék mondani, merre találjuk Mr. Coward bájitalboltját?

- Itt van mindjárt az utca végén, aranyoskám - mondja a néni -, de nincs nyitva már hónapok óta.

- És Mr. Coward ott is lakik? - kérdezem.

- Ott lakott az emeleten, az üzlet felett. De senki nem látta már jó ideje.

Még megköszönöm a segítséget, és nézzük, ahogy a néni elballag. A fiúk várakozón rám néznek, de én csak vállat vonok.

- Attól még körülnézhetünk - mondom, és el is indulunk arrafelé. Még érzem, hogy összenéznek mögöttem, de azért jönnek ők is.

A már megszokott módszer szerint kerüljük meg a házat, és keressük meg a hátsó bejáratot. Gyanítom ezen a házon nincsenek olyan komoly védővarázslatok, már csak abból is, hogy a halálfalók el tudták rabolni az öreget.

Néhány bűbájt végül találok az ajtón, de egyáltalán nem a feloldhatatlan fajtából, így alig negyed óra után bent állunk a földszinti üzlethelyiségben.

- Nincs itt senki - állapítja meg nagy bölcsen Ron.

- Igen, ezt már tudtuk - bólintok rá. - De nézzünk körül… hogy is szoktad mondani, Harry… hátha találunk valami nyomot. Megnézitek az emeletet?

- Persze - sóhajt Harry, és felvonulnak, én pedig körülnézek az üzletben. Rögtön megértem, hogy Perselus annak idején miért szeretett bele ebbe a helybe. Ez egy kincsesbánya, főleg az ilyen bájitalmániásoknak, mint mi. A szokásos kínálaton felül rengeteg különleges, általam sosem látott hozzávaló sorakozik a polcokon. Közben persze gondolkodom. Perselus, segíts! - fohászkodom magamban. Te biztos tudod, hol lehet a mestered… Bár… az jut eszembe, hogy ha valóban megtervezték az egészet Dumbledore-ral, akkor tudták, hogy vissza kell térnie Voldemorthoz, és akkor valószínűleg az igazgató nem engedte meg neki, hogy tudja, hova rejtette el az idős bájitalmestert. Egyedül Dumbledore tudta, aki szépen magával vitte a sírba. Reménytelen… megint. Dumbledore… mindig tudta, hogy bonyolítsa meg a dolgokat. Vajon hova vihette?

Hirtelen bevillan egy ötlet, így felrohanok a fiúkhoz az emeletre. Úgy néznek rám, mintha egy barlangi troll csörtetett volna ki az egyik szekrényből.

- Harry! - lépek oda a sráchoz. - Te ismerted legjobban Dumbledore-t!

Egy szürke felhő suhan át a szemén, de aztán megrázza a fejét. - Hermione, Dumbledore-t senki nem ismerte.

- De te a legjobban! Figyelj, nem említette valamikor, hogy van valahol egy háza, vagy valami, ahol elrejthette Cowardot?

- Fogalmam sincs - rázza meg a fejét, de én a vállánál fogva lenyomom a mögötte levő székbe.

- Gondolkodj! Ez most fontos!

Még értetlenül néz rám, de aztán a tenyerébe temetve az arcát tényleg próbál emlékezni. Aztán hirtelen felnéz.

- Még az Odúban voltunk karácsonykor, mikor egyik este azzal jött át, hogy meghalt egy unokatestvére, és örökölt utána valami viskót a hegyekben… de rögtön utána másról kezdett beszélni, így nem igazán tulajdonítottam neki jelentőséget.

- Oda kell mennünk - állok fel határozottan, de elkapja a karom, és visszahúz.

- Hermione… napok óta úgy viselkedsz, mint valami megszállott…

- Harry, te több hónapja vagy megszállott, mégis szó nélkül követünk! Nekem ígérted ezt a napot!

- Rendben - látja be végül, hogy ez igaz. - De hogy akarsz odamenni?

- Talán elég az információ, hogy megtaláljuk. Talán azért mondta el neked az öreg, hogy odataláljunk. Menjünk!

Érzem, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, mikor még hajlandóak követni, így nagyon remélem, hogy oda tudunk hoppanálni, és meg is találjuk az öreget, különben keresztet vethetek a dologra.

- Megpróbálok odamenni - veszek egy nagy levegőt a kertben, és mikor felém nyújtják a kezüket, próbálok annyira a helyre koncentrálni, amennyire csak tudok, így érzem is, hogy magába ránt a semmi, és csak reménykedem, hogy nem az óceánban fogunk kikötni.

Nem sokkal később egy ritkás erdőben bukkanunk fel, előttünk, úgy jó húszméternyire egy viskó. Ránézésre nem sok bizalmat szavaznék neki, a mágián kívül nem sok minden tartja össze, de ismerem már a varázsvilágot, belülről akár palota is lehet.

- Bemegyünk? - sandít rám Harry.

- Először kopoghatnánk - sandítok rá. - Itt már remélem, megtaláljuk.

- Oké, akkor menjünk - adja meg magát, és odasétálunk az ajtóhoz, és egy nagy levegővel bekopogok.

Szinte azonnal motoszkálást hallunk odabentről, és nem sokkal később az idős férfi kinyitja az ajtót. A fiúk annyira nem bíztak a sikerben, hogy egy pillanatra a szavuk is elakad, így az öreg szólal meg először.

- Üdvözlöm az ifjú hölgyet és az urakat - mosolyog ránk. - Mit tehetek önökért?

- Mondjuk, megmondhatná, hol van Piton - találja meg Harry a hangját, de csúnyán nézek rá.

- Harry, ne így! - csitítom, és visszafordulok az öreg felé. - Beszélhetnénk önnel, Mr. Coward?

- Természetesen. Fáradjanak beljebb! - terel be minket a nappaliba, ami legalább tízszer akkorának tűnik, mint az egész ház kívülről.

- Kérnek egy teát? - néz végig rajtunk, mire Harryt megint elkapja a pulykaméreg.

- Ne beszéljen mellé!

- Harry, még egy szót szólsz, némítóbűbájt küldök rád - fenyegetem meg, mire elhallgat, Ron azonban most kezd rá.

- Hermione, mi ütött beléd? Eszednél vagy?

- Vagy lehet, hogy te leszel az első? - fordulok felé bosszúsan, mire ő is elhallgat, én pedig Coward felé fordulok.

- Van olyan teája, amiben mezei ezerjófű-virág van? - nézek rá kérdőn, mire egy pillanatra tűnődve néz rám, de látom a szemében a mindent értő villanást, és végül bólint. - Akkor én kérek egy csészével.

A két fiú duzzog, így Coward rám mosolyog, és a konyhába sétál, majd egy perccel később egy csészével tér vissza, amit átad nekem. Csak beleszagolok, és egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel az arcomon. Ezt Coward is észreveszi, és valami cinkos fény villan a szemében, én pedig belekortyolok a teába, és végül leülök a kanapéra. Coward azonban továbbra is fürkészőn néz rám.

- Találkoztunk már, kisasszony?

- Igazából… - jövök zavarba, de nem hagyja, hogy sokáig dadogjak.

- Ittam már olyan bájitalt, amit ön készített - állítja határozottan, és ezen ledöbbenek. - Igen, igen… megérzem az ilyesmit. Szóval, mit tehetek önökért? - néz újra végig rajtunk.

- Néhány hónappal ezelőtt önt elhurcolták a halálfalók - nézek rá, és próbálom normális hangnemben tartani a beszélgetést, mielőtt Harry megint kifakad.

- Igen - sóhajt, és látom, kemény emlékeket idéz fel azokból a napokból, de úgy tűnik, többet nem akar megosztani belőle.

- Miért?

- Mert birtokomban van egy recept, amire szüksége lenne Tudjukkinek.

- Milyen recept?

- Ez egy nagyon sötét varázslat… nem biztos, hogy kellene beszélnem róla önöknek - sóhajt. - De talán… jobb, ha tudják. Tudják, mi az a horcrux, igaz?

Csak mind a hárman komoran bólintunk, így folytatja.

- Van egy sötét varázslat, ami képes egyesíteni a szétszakadt lélekdarabokat, anélkül, hogy a horcruxá vált tárgyakat egy helyre kellene gyűjteni.

- Úgy érti messziről… mint egy… távirányító? - nézek rá sápadtan.

- Erre készül Voldemort? - kérdezi döbbenten Harry.

- Igen - bólint rá az öreg. - De ehhez a varázslathoz szükség van egy bájitalra is. Egy olyan bájitalra, aminek a receptjét már csak nagyon kevesen ismertük. Egy szörnyű bájitalra…

- Mitől szörnyű? - nézek rá kíváncsian.

- Tudja, hogy készül a horcrux? - kérdezi, mire megrázom a fejem, de Harry megszólal mellettem.

- Meg kell ölni valakit, hogy a lélek szétszakadjon.

- Így van, fiatalúr - bólint rá az öreg. - Ugyanígy ahhoz is, hogy ezzel a varázslattal összeálljon. Emberi vér kell a bájitalba. Egy haldokló ember vére.

Ebbe mindhárman belesápadunk, és néhány percre csend borul ránk. Az jár a fejemben, hogy bár imádom a bájitalokat, a tudománynak az ilyen részeit szívesen kihagynám az életemből. Valószínűleg ezt a régi mesterek is így gondolták, ezért van kihalófélben ez a bájital is.

- Ha Tudjákkinek sikerült volna kiszednie belőlem, valószínűleg én lettem volna a szerencsés, akinek a vére az üstbe kerül - tér vissza a jelenbe egy nagy levegővétellel az öreg bájitalmester.

- Hogy menekült meg? - néz rá kíváncsian Ron. Coward pillantása rám siklik, mielőtt válaszolna.

- Valaki kihozott onnan. Egy bájital segítségével - mondja, és kérdést látok a szemében, hogy végleg megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy ő és én egy oldalon állunk. Perselus oldalán.

- Feketeháncs- főzettel - sóhajtok, mire alig láthatóan bólint.

- Az mi? - néz rám Harry, de Coward válaszol helyettem.

- Egy olyan bájital, amivel tetszhalottá változtathatunk valakit. Hasonló, mint az elő halál esszencia, csak ez a bájital eredeti formájában… - félbehagyja a mondatot, és megint rám néz.

- Nem elég stabil - mondom lesütött szemmel, és kicsit úgy érzem magam, mintha megint diák lennék, és az öreg vizsgáztatna.

Coward elégedetten bólint, de még kiegészíti, amit mondtam. - Viszont nem olyan könnyen kimutatható, mint az élő halál esszenciája.

- Honnan tudsz te erről? - néz rám Harry, ezúttal gyanakodva.

Csak egy töredékmásodpercig gondolkodom, mit hazudjak, jön magától. - Belefutottam Dumbledore-ba, és Mr. Cowardba a folyosón, mikor az igazgató úr a gyengélkedőre lebegtette. Felkeltette az érdeklődésemet, és utánajártam a dolognak. Roppant veszélyes bájital… eredeti formájában - sandítok vissza az öregre, aki érti, mire gondolok, így egy pillanatra egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel az arcán, de aztán el is enyészik.

Harrynek szerencsére ez elég, de Coward tűnődik, miért hazudtam. Csak egy rimánkodó pillantást vetek rá, hogy ne kérdezze meg. Végül úgy tűnik, megérti, és talán sok minden mást is.

- Piton is ott volt, mikor kínozták? - néz az öregre Harry.

- Igen.

- Ő is megátkozta?

- Nem tehetett mást - sóhajt Coward.

- Hát persze - bólint rá cinikusan Harry, de én az öreg mellé állok.

- Csak így hozhatta ki - biztosítom Harryt. - És csak így rejthette el…

- Mégis mit, Hermione? - förmed rám Harry. - Sosem voltak titkai Voldemort előtt!

- Harry, most ne erről vitatkozzunk! - nézek rá dühösen, de ő továbbra sem tágít, és visszafordul Coward fele.

- Hol van most?

- Nem tudom.

- Miért ölte meg Dumbledore-t?

- Sajnálom, fiatalúr, de nem tudok válaszolni a kérdéseire.

- Ne szórakozzon velem! - mondja dühösen Harry, mire nálam elszakad a cérna, és ahogy ígértem, némítóbűbájt küldök rá. Döbbenten néz rám néhány másodpercig, aztán bosszúsan hátradől a fotelban, és mint egy dacos kiskölyök, karba teszi a kezét.

- Van esetleg más önön kívül, aki ismerheti még ezt a bájitalt? - kérdezem lassan lecsillapodva az öregtől.

- Azt hiszem, nincs, kisasszony - rázza meg a fejét. - A többiek… értelmetlenül halnak meg… nap mint nap… Bár rég nem láttam már újságot, de tudom, Tudjukki nem válogat az eszközökben, ha valamit meg akar tudni. Sokan haltak meg azóta, igaz?

- Igen - ismerem be. - Ön hogy volt képes… kibírni… túlélni?

- Láttam valamit, ami erőt adott - néz a szemembe, és ahogy megértem, mire gondol, halványan elmosolyodom. Perselus jelenléte sokat segíthetett neki. Talán egy töredék pillanatra engedte neki, hogy olvasson a szemében.

- Van még valami, amit tudnunk kell?

- Én csak ennyit segíthettem, kisasszony - rázza meg a fejét, de Harry megunja a hallgatást, feloldja magáról az átkot, de még mindig nem csillapodott a haragja.

- Letenné a megszeghetetlen esküt, hogy nem tudja, hol van Piton?

- Ha ez az óhaja, fiatalúr, természetesen - mondja az öreg mester, és Harry felé nyújtja a kezét, majd rám sandít. - A kisasszony majd lepecsételi az esküt. Gyanítom, tudja, hogy kell.

- Igen - bólintok rá fintorogva, hisz annyira feleslegesnek érzem. Szerencsére Harry is rájön, hogy hülyeség, így feláll, és otthagy bennünket. Csak az ajtó előtt áll meg, és várakozón néz ránk. Fejcsóválva felállunk és utána megyünk, de mielőtt még kilépnénk az ajtón, visszafordulok Coward felé.

- Ne haragudjon, Mr. Coward, lehetek annyira szemtelen… hogy kérek egy kicsit… ebből a teakeverékből? - nézek rá, és imádkozom, hogy megértse, mit szeretnék.

- Természetesen, kisasszony - mosolyodik el -, jöjjön, porciózunk önnek egy dobozzal - mondja, és egy udvarias mosollyal előre enged a konyha irányába.

- Nem sok mindent hozhattam magammal, de ehhez a teához ragaszkodtam - meséli, míg odaérünk. - Dumbledore három percet engedélyezett a házamban, azt mondta, addig tudja garantálni, hogy senki nem veszi észre, hogy ott vagyunk.

Egy kis dobozkát vesz elő, majd az asztalon álló zsákocskából kanalaz bele, aztán átnyújtja nekem. Beleszagolok, és nem tudom megállni, újra mosolyt csal az arcomra.

- Szép emlékek? - kérdezi halkan az öreg, mire sóhajtok.

- Szép és szomorú - mondom, majd egy újabb sóhajjal tűnődve nézek rá. - Tényleg nem tud róla semmit?

- Sajnálom, kisasszony - rázza meg a fejét -, nem találkoztam Perselusszal mióta elhagytam a Roxfortot.

Csalódottan hajtom le a fejem, de ő megsimogatja a karom.

- Ha bármi történt volna vele, ön tudna róla.

Felkapom a fejem erre a mondatra, de az öreg pillantása oda rebben, ahol a pólóm alatt Perselus láncát viselem. Ösztönösen nyúlok oda, és veszem elő.

- Akkor ajándékoztam neki, mikor letette a bájitalmesteri vizsgát - mosolyodik el Coward.

- Sok bűbájt tett rá, hogy vigyázzon rám… de ha vége lesz ennek az egésznek, visszaadom neki - ígérem meg a mesternek.

- Talán majd… - néz rám ravaszul tűnődve - talán majd ön is kap egyet a mesterétől, amikor levizsgázott.

- Talán - mosolyodom el, de aztán az aggodalom újra elkendőzi ezt a szép jövőképet. - Mr. Coward… tudom, hogy Perselus nem járt itt… és nagy valószínűséggel nem is fog idejönni… de ha mégis… megmondaná neki, hogy… nagyon vigyázzon magára, és… ne adja fel. Ő tudni fogja, hogy mit.

- Valóban nem fog ide jönni, kisasszony. De ha mégis, átadom neki az üzenetét.

- Köszönöm - sóhajtok, és már indulnánk kifelé, mikor visszafordulok.

- Mr. Coward… ön bízik benne? Mindazok után, ami történt?

- Igen - bólint rá határozottan, mire megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok.

- Már azt hittem, megbolondultam.

- Nem, kisasszony. Egy olyan emberbe helyezte a bizalmát, aki méltó rá - mondja, majd kifele indulunk a többiekhez, és hangnemet váltunk.

- Ha elfogyna, csak keressen meg, bármikor! - biztat a tea fele intve az állával Coward, mire még megköszönöm, és kisétálunk a fiúkkal a ház elé.

Néma csendben sétálunk el az érkezési helyünkre, majd egy újabb lakatlan helyre hoppanálunk, ahol eltölthetjük az éjszakát. Harry kissé bosszúsan rázza meg a fejét.

- Semmivel nem vagyunk előbbre - néz rám szemrehányóan.

- Már hogyne lennénk -mondom állva a pillantását. - Tudjuk, mit akar Voldemort, összegyűjteni a horcruxait, mégpedig minél gyorsabban és egyszerűbben. Ez azt jelenti, hogy gyorsítanunk kell a tempón. Édeskevés az a három, amit eddig sikerült megsemmisítenünk. És szerencsére azt is tudjuk, hogy a távbűbája nem fog összejönni, mert nincs senki más, aki ismerné a hozzá való bájitalt.

- És ha mégis? - akadékoskodik Ron.

- Hinnünk kell abban, hogy nem - sóhajtok. - Vacsorázzunk, aztán pihenjetek le - mondom nekik, mert rajtam az őrség sora. - Holnap úgyis odébb kell állnunk, itt túl közel vagyunk az emberekhez - sandítok az épp látótávolságban lévő falu fényeire.

Morgolódnak egy sort, de végül engedelmeskednek, így egy órácskával később magamra maradok a gondolataimmal. Végtelenül örülök, hogy nem én vagyok az egyedüli, aki bízik Perselus ártatlanságában. És az a tudat is jó érzéssel tölt el, hogy Coward szerint tudnék róla, ha valami komoly baja esett volna. Semmi ilyesmit nem éreztem az elmúlt hetekben, így egy kicsit megnyugszom.

Két héttel később, augusztus közepén szintén egy kukából lopott újságból értesülünk arról, hogy Voldemort Perselust nevezte ki a Roxfort igazgatójának. Nem mondom, hogy nem lep meg a döntés, de a reakcióm össze sem hasonlítható a többiekével. Harry megint vérszemet kap, azonnal oda akar rohanni, szinte csak erőszakkal tudjuk visszatartani. Bár nem tudom, mit csinálna a Roxfort határán, hisz a kaput védő bűbájokkal még én sem tudnék mit kezdeni. Azokat még Dumbledore tette fel, és csak a tanárok ismerik a feloldásának módját. Harryt végül az győzi meg, hogy ezúttal én fenyegetem meg a lehetőséggel, hogy más is ismeri a horcrux-egyesítő sötét varázslathoz szükséges bájital titkát. Nem érünk rá a kastélyba rohangálni, minden perccel fogy az esélyünk, hogy megtaláljuk és megsemmisítsük Voldemort lélekdarabjait. Duzzogva nyugszik bele, hogy a horcruxok elpusztítása a legfontosabb feladatunk. Minden személyes bosszúhadjáratnál előbbre való. Ennek ellenére továbbra is az egyik legkedvesebb szórakozása, hogy Perselust szidja, és a legvadabb feltételezésekkel traktál minket arról, hogy kínozza Perselus a gyerekeket a kastélyban. Éppen ezért kettőzött erővel veti bele magát a kutatásba, aminek legalább hasznát látjuk.

Éjszakai őrségekben aztán sokat gondolkodom ezen a dolgon. Főleg, mikor elmúlik szeptember elseje, és a Roxfortban elkezdődik a tanév. Bizonyára sokakat meglep, hogy nem tértünk vissza. Sokakat, kivéve Perselust. Ő biztosan sejtette… és McGalagony is tudta. Gondolom annak idején alaposan leszúrhatta szegény Lupint, hogy hagyott minket meglépni. Nem mintha lett volna bármi esélye, hogy megakadályozza. Épp csak felocsúdott, mi már ott sem voltunk. Így volt ez kitalálva.

Eltűnődöm, milyen lehet az élet a Roxfortban most, hogy Perselus kezébe került az irányítás. Jól ismerem őt… az irgalmat nem ismerő szigorúságát, a maximalizmusát, a tisztelethez való ragaszkodását. Mindez olyan fokú, amit egy tizenegynéhány éves gyerek még nem tud megérteni vagy tolerálni. Ehhez meg kell érni, ezt viszont Perselus nem fogadja el. Szép csapda. Ennek ellenére miatta annyira nem aggódom a gyerekekért. Bár keményen odamondogat, és szeret gúnyolódni, pontot levonni és büntetőmunkát osztogatni, sosem bántaná a diákokat. Viszont azt is sejtem, hogy nem ő az egyetlen Voldemort emberei közül, aki bejutott a kastélyba. Ez sokkal jobban aggaszt. Voldemort igaz hívei csúnya dolgokat művelhetnek tisztogatás címszóval, és nem tudom, Perselus tehet-e bármit, hogy ezt megakadályozza. Gyanítom a lebukás veszélye nélkül nem, és ez a tehetetlenség megint csak őt nyomasztja. Aggódom miatta, így ilyenkor reggel még nagyobb lelkesedéssel buzdítom a fiúkat a további munkára. Értetlenül néznek rám sokszor, mondják, lassan már megszállottabb vagyok, mint Harry, de nem érdekel. Szeretném, ha minél előbb vége lehetne ennek az egésznek, és úgy érzem, leginkább rajtunk múlik. Voldemort csak akkor áll ki velünk szemtől szembe, ha érzi, hogy minden horcruxa elpusztult. Akkor nem lesz más választása. És akkor majd minden eldől. Félek ettől a pillanattól, így ilyenkor inkább próbálom másfele terelni a gondolataimat. Hajnali négy-öt óra fele, mikor már átvirrasztottam az éjszaka nagy részét, elég nehéz értelmes gondolatot találni, inkább fel szoktam állni, hogy kinyújtóztassam elgémberedett lábaimat, és körbemegyek a védelmi vonal határán.


	14. Chapter 14

Végtelen hosszúak az őrségben töltött éjszakák, és ahogy múlik az ősz, majd a tél egyre hidegebb is lesz. A tüzet nem bűvölhetjük túl nagyra, hisz azzal csak felhívnánk magunkra a figyelmet, így két megbűvölt pokróc alatt lapulok minden harmadik éjszaka. Közben muszáj elfoglalnom magam valamivel, ha nem akarom, hogy az agyam figyelő vörös szempárokat képzeljen minden bokorba. Három dolgot tehetek ilyenkor. Az első természetesen az, hogy Perselusra gondolok, és közben elkortyolok egy bögrével abból a bizonyos teából. Ez általában egy kicsit segít, főleg, mikor a beszélgetéseinket idézem fel. A második az, hogy a jövőn töprengek, amitől csak még több figyelő szempárt érzek körülöttünk, ezt gyorsan el szoktam vetni. A harmadik pedig, hogy már vagy harmincadszor olvasom el újra Coward könyvének azt a példányát, amit Perselus éjjeliszekrényéből mentettem ki. Szinte minden leírt receptnél inspirál, hogy találjunk jobb megoldást, kísérletezzünk más alapanyagokkal, más előkészítési módokkal, bűbájokkal. Eleinte furcsa ez a gondolat, hisz órán mindig azt tanultuk, hogy ott a recept, azt már egy nálunk okosabb varázsló kitalálta, szent és sérthetetlen, így kell elkészíteni egy bájitalt és kész. De aztán lassan megértem, hogy alapként ezt kell elsajátítani, aztán jöhet csak a kreativitás.

És végül bennem is felébred ez a hajlam, az alkotás vágya. Egyik hajnalban tűnődve forgatom a kezemben a kis bájitalos üveget, amit még Perselus töltött meg nekem Kék csillag esszenciával, én pedig már hónapokkal korábban rábűvöltem a nyakláncára, így medálként hordtam. Azon tűnődöm, hogy itt van ez a bonyolult, szinte két embert igénylő bájital… milliónyi összetevőt tartalmaz, hogy szinte minden méreg ellen hatékony tudjon lenni… minden egyes méreg ellen egy összetevővel próbál védekezni… Arra gondolok, nem lenne egyszerűbb a méreg legyőzése helyett inkább az emberi test ellenállóvá tételére koncentrálni? Az embert megerősíteni annyira, hogy könnyedén legyűrje a méreg hatását. Mint a mugliknál, akik az immunrendszer megerősítésére koncentrálnak, hogy a test maga legyőzhesse a betegséget. Vagy esetleg kombinálni a két módszert… Talán ha még hozzátennénk egy kis mandragóra gyökeret és a kék tengeri polip tapadókorongjának porát, amiről köztudomású, hogy képes többszörösére emelni az ember védekező képességét…

Reggelig ezen a dolgon töprengek, így mikor a fiúk felébrednek, Harry felé fordulok.

- Hogy állnak a bájital készleteink?

- Nem túl jól - veszi szemügyre a táskája tartalmát. - A sebhegesztőnk elfogyott, mikor Ron a múltkor belehoppanált a vidravasba, és százfűlé-főzetből is már csak két adag van, úgyhogy ha Merlin ne adja, egyszerre kell mindhármunknak, nagy bajban leszünk.

- Én is erre gondoltam - sóhajtok. - Meg arra, hogy ha néhány éjszaka visszamennék Coward üzletébe, pótolhatnám a hiányzó bájitalokat. És élénkítő bájital sem ártana, hajnalban majdnem elaludtam őrségben. Mindhárman egyre jobban ki vagyunk merülve.

- Nem túl veszélyes ez? - lép oda hozzánk Ron is, aki eddig a sátrat bontotta le.

- Majd küldök egy sötétítő bűbájt az ablakokra, hogy kívülről ne lehessen látni, hogy mozgás van a házban.

- Rendben - bólint rá Harry. - De most induljunk - adja ki a vezényszót, mi pedig gyorsan összekapkodjuk a cuccunkat, és a következő helyre hoppanálunk.

Este már szinte ismerősként üdvözlöm Coward sötétbe borult, kissé elvadult udvarát, és mivel a múltkor nem tettük vissza a védelmet az ajtóra, csak simán besétálok. Még halványan érzem valami varázslat működését, de olyan gyenge, hogy talán ez az utolsó alkalom, aztán elenyészik. Odabent aztán elvégzek néhány ellenőrző bűbájt, de egyik eredménye sem utal arra, hogy valaki járt itt azóta, hogy átnéztük a házat. Mégis ki jöhetne ide? Voldemort úgy tudja, hogy az öreg bájitalmester belehalt a kínzásokba, Perselus szinte biztosan nem jön ide, hogy még véletlenül se hívja fel a figyelmet a mesterére, a Rend pedig, ha egyáltalán eszükbe jutott, hogy körülnézzenek itt, hozzánk hasonlóan nem találtak semmit, és rég odébb álltak.

Átsétálok az üzletbe, és újra gyorsan átfutom a kínálatot. Minden megvan, ami a sebhegesztő, csontforrasztó és egyéb bájitalhoz szükséges, és százfűlé főzetet is el tudom kezdeni minden további nélkül. Az sajnos egy hosszadalmas bájital, nem lesz kész egy éjszaka alatt. Nem baj, legalább lesz ürügyem mindig visszajönni, és nyugodtan kísérletezhetek.

Végül úgy döntök, ma éjjel gyorsan elkezdem a százfűlé főzetet, és utána elkészítem az egyszerűbb bájitalokat, és reménykedem, hogy a házban valahol megtalálom a Kék csillag receptjét, hisz abból kell kiindulnom, ha tényleg ki akarom próbálni, amit elgondoltam.

Elkezdem összeszedegetni a szükséges dolgokat egy asztalra, és hátul a raktárban több üstöt is találok, kihozom őket, és felállítom egymás mellett. A polcokra kiírt árakra inkább rá sem nézek, különben irgalmatlan lelkiismeret furdalásom támad, hogy tulajdonképpen meglopom az egyetlen embert, aki megért, aki tudja, hogy mennyire aggódom Perselus miatt. De most nem töprenghetek ezen, el kell készítenem a bájitalokat, és az üst mellett nem álmodozhat az ember, ha nem akar megtanulni seprű nélkül repülni.

Hajnalra sikerül is mindent elkészítenem, amit beterveztem, még Perselus napsárga energiapótló főzetének is megtalálom a receptjét, de annak a készítése holnapra marad. Lassan már kel a nap, vissza kell térnem a többiekhez.

A következő napokban már nem csak egyikünk szenved álomkórban, hisz én minden éjjel dolgozom, a fiúk pedig felváltva őrködnek, így mindig van egy társam, akivel erővel próbáljuk nyitva tartani a szemünket.

Lassan minden szükséges bájitalt elkészítek, de ami a kísérleteimet illeti, az első kettő csúfos kudarcba fullad. Az első akkor füstöl el, mikor beleöntöm a mandragóra gyökeret. Másodszorra elegyítem némi porított sárkányfoggal, ami megelőzi a korábban elkövetett hibát, akkor viszont a keverések száma nem stimmel. A Kék csillagot az elejétől a végéig speciális módon kell keverni, kettőt jobbra, aztán hármat balra. Ez úgy tűnik, a polipnak nem nagyon jön be, így harmadszorra próbálkozom a három-három verzióval. Ekkor már a negyedik éjszakát töltöm távol a fiúktól, Harry kezd kiakadni, így tudom, hogy sietnem kell.

Úgy tűnik, ez a keverési mód beválik, és végül elkészül a bájital. Ráküldök néhány ellenőrző bűbájt, és úgy tűnik, minden rendben van vele. Persze komolyabban kellene tesztelni, de most nem igazán nyílik erre módom. A színe ennek is égszínkék lett, de az ezüstös csillámok helyett aranyszínű részecskék úszkálnak benne. Nevezhetnénk akár Kék napnak is, mosolyodom el, majd több üvegbe is porciózok belőle, egy nagyobba, és néhány kisebbe. Először csak az egyiket próbálom lekicsinyíteni, hisz bár a Kék csillagot nem befolyásolta a méretváltoztatás, egy új bájitalnál ezt sose lehet tudni. Ezt is ellenőrzöm egy ügyes varázslattal, és mikor kedvező eredményt hoz, a többit is lekicsinyítem. Küldök az üvegekre egy törhetetlenség varázslatot, majd gyorsan a talárom egy rejtett zsebébe süllyesztem őket.

Végül körülnézek az üzletben, és elszörnyedve konstatálom, mekkora felfordulást csináltam. Sajnos nem tanultam meg rendesen Perselus rendrakó bűbáját, arra pedig, hogy mugli módszerrel rendet rakjak, nem igazán van már időm, hisz lassan kel a nap. Bocsánatkérő ábrázattal kislisszolok a hátsó ajtón, és az elkészült bájitalokkal a többiekhez hoppannálok.

A következő időszak még nehezebbnek bizonyul, mint a korábbiak. Nem csak azért, mert Ron egyre többet elégedetlenkedik a dolgainkkal, és végül ott is hagy minket a slamasztikában, de az én idegeimet is egyre jobban kikezdi a bujkálás, és az egyre reménytelenebbé váló keresés. Elegem van a sátorban lakásból, a nomád körülményekből, abból, hogy éjszaka is csak fél szemmel tudunk aludni, ha nem karjuk, hogy meglepjenek minket. Egyszóval fáradok. Harryvel egyre kevesebbet beszélgetünk, és akkor is csak azokat a dolgokat ismételgetjük, amit már százszor átrágtunk. Voldemort életének fontos helyszíneit, azokat a híres tárgyakat, amikkel kapcsolatba kerülhetett, amiket méltónak tarthatott arra, hogy horcruxá változtassa őket. Egyre kevésbé látjuk értelmét a találgatásnak, csak minden reggel egyre kevesebb reménnyel látunk neki a kutatásnak. Harryben is forr a düh. Dühös Dumbledore- ra, amiért olyan kevés információt osztott meg vele, dühös Ronra, amiért úgy ész nélkül elrohant, és dühös saját magára is, mert ő maga legalább olyan elégedetlen a haladásunkkal, mint Ron, csak ő nem teheti meg, hogy ott hagyjon csapot-papot.

Azon a reggelen, mikor Ron visszatér, kegyetlenül dühös vagyok. Nem csak azért az idiótaságért, amit a srác csinált, bár az is kiverte a biztosítékot, de azért is, mert egy olyan szép álomból ébresztettek fel. Perselusról álmodtam, arról, hogy ott van velem, és vigyáz rám, hogy ne eshessen bajom. Olyan valóságosnak tűnt, hogy mikor a fiúk csörtetésére felriadok, akaratlanul is körülnézek, hova tűnt Perselus. Még ébredés után is érzem a jelenlétét, mintha ott lenne a közelben. Nagyon meg kell erőltetnem magam, hogy el tudjam hinni, az egész csak egy álom volt.

Az elkövetkező hetekben az élet visszazökken a normális kerékvágásba. Már amennyire normálisnak lehet nevezni, hogy tomboló hóviharokban töltjük az éjszakát ember nem járta szirtfokokon bujkálva. Viszont felbuzdulunk azon, hogy nálunk van Griffendél kardja, amivel sikerült kiiktatnunk még egy horcruxot. Nem tudjuk megfejteni a rejtélyt, hogy került hozzánk a kard, mindenesetre úgy sejtjük, van egy titokzatos segítőnk, ami további reményre adhat okot.

Az a végzetes este azonban nem volt betervezve, amikor is Harry a Dumbledore által beleplántált magabiztosságtól hajtva kiejti Voldemort nevét. Korábban sosem volt ebből gond, egy időben én is használtam, de mióta Ron figyelmeztetett minket, hogy bűbájt tettek a névre, kínosan ügyelünk arra, hogy ne tegyük. Akkor azonban Harry túl dühös, hiába kiabálunk rá azonnal mindketten, akkor is kimondja, és mi egy órával később már a Malfoy birtokon találjuk magunkat. Mindent megpróbáltam, hogy álcázzam Harryt, de tudom, ez csak ideig-óráig lesz elég. Nem tagadhatjuk sokáig a kilétünket, hisz dögkeselyűként köröz körülöttünk Bellatrix, Greyback és az egész Malfoy família.

Meglep, hogy Draco nem azonosítja azonnal Harryt, gyanítom, retteg attól, hogy Voldemort visszatér a házukba. Mindig próbált bátor vezérnek látszani a Roxfortban a mardekáros társai között, de gondolom ez a látszat alaposan megkopott a hónapok alatt, amit Voldemort a kúriájukban töltött. Szóval Draco örül, hogy egy kicsit fellélegezhet, és esze ágában sincs visszafordítani Voldemortot az útjáról.

Ezzel persze a veszély korán sem múlik el a fejünk fölül, hisz engem és Ront mindenki felismer, és az is köztudott, hogy mi mindig Harry mellett vagyunk. Kizárásos alapon könnyű kitalálni, ki a harmadik társunk, akinek csúnyán fel van dagadva a képe.

Bellatrix azonnal vérszemet kap, számára elképzelhetetlen nagyobb dicsőség, mint hogy ő nyújtsa át imádott urának Harry Potter fejét.

Azon meg sem lepődök, hogy engem választ, akin kiélheti őrült szadista hajlamait, hisz én vagyok itt a legutolsó, még hármunk közül is. Én, a sárvérű, akinek Voldemort szerint még az élethez sincs joga. Én, aki bitorlom, vagy loptam a mágiát, meg a pálcámat, meg ki tudja még mit nem. Persze Ron sem marad el sokkal mögöttem, lévén véráruló az egész családjával együtt, akik sosem voltak hajlandók elfogadni Voldemort aranyvérmániás társadalmát. Ő sem számíthat sokkal jobb bánásmódra nálam. Harryt pedig Voldemort simán kivégzi azért, mert ő Harry Potter.

Szóval egyáltalán nem lep meg, hogy én vagyok az a szerencsés, akit kiválasztottak, hogy szórakoztassák magukat, amíg Voldemort visszaér. Az első átok váratlanul ér, és ahogy elborít a kín, felsikoltok. Olyan, mintha egyszerre borítanának el a lángok, dobnának forró olajba, és millió kés hasítana a testembe. Leírhatatlan a fájdalom, és csak távolról hallom a saját sikoltásaimat és Bella őrült kacagását. Ahogy két átok között egy pillanatra csillapodik a kín, az egyetlen értelmes gondolatom, hogy magamban Perselusért kiáltsak, és a segítségéért könyörögjek. Nem mintha bármit is tehetne, ha itt lenne. Csak szenvedne ő is, amiért végig kell néznie, amit velem művelnek. Nem, nem akarom, hogy kockáztassa a feladatát, sokkal fontosabb küldetése van. Aztán ahogy a következő fájdalomroham elér, már nem is tudok gondolkodni, még az ő képét is kiűzi a fejemből a gyötrő kín. Lassan már nem tudom, mióta lángol a testem, talán már örök időktől kezdve. Már arra sem tudok gondolni, hogy talán Harry és Ron kitalálnak valamit, hogy megmentsenek. Már csak azt akarom, hogy vége legyen, nem érdekel, ha belehalok. A többiek egyedül is képesek véghezvinni a tervet.

Mikor már egészen biztosan érzem, hogy közel a halál, hirtelen megszűnik a fájdalom, és én belezuhanok a jótékony sötétségbe.

A következő képem az, hogy egy puha ágyban ébredek, és Bill éppen teát készít oda az éjjeliszekrényemre. Egy pillanat alatt magamhoz térek.

- Mi történt? Hol vannak a többiek? - kérdezem, és fel akarok ülni, de még nincs elég erőm hozzá, így visszahanyatlok.

- Most még pihenj! - ül le mellém Bill. - Harry és Ron jól vannak, de Fleur őket is igyekszik ágyba parancsolni. Késő éjjel érkeztetek, és mindenkire ráfér a pihenés. De főleg rád. Elég rossz állapotban voltál.

- Hogy kerültünk ide?

- Majd holnap…

- Nem! - könyökölök fel. - Látni akarom a többieket. Hol van Harry és Ron?

- Odakint a kertben - adja be a derekát Bill. - Épp… Dobbyt… temetik.

- Micsoda? - kérdezem döbbenten. - Oda akarok menni!

- Hermione, egész éjjel kínoztak, nem volt még elég?

- Harry mellett kell lennem!

- Hihetetlenül makacs vagy. Fleur leszedi a fejem. Gyere! - nyújtja végül a kezét, és kisegít az ágyból.

Ahogy sejtettem, Harry elég rossz állapotban van. Én fizikailag vagyok kikészülve, ő lelkileg. Megértem, Dobby a sokadik a szerettei közül, aki belehal ebbe az őrült háborúba.

Nem vagyok még a topon, Bill úgy támogat el a többiekhez, de még így is érzem Harryben a változásokat. Érzem, hogy elhatározások érnek meg benne, és a kétségei, gyerekes dühe lassan elpárolog, hogy valami kemény elszántságnak adja át a helyét.

Mikor vége a temetésnek, elrángatom tőle a többieket, mert látom rajta, hogy szeretne egyedül maradni a gondolataival. Még vet rám egy hálás pillantást, aztán kisétál a szirtre, hogy végiggondolja a történteket, én pedig visszazuhanok az ágyamba, és hamarosan el is alszom.

Másnap igazolva látom a megérzéseimet. Mintha egy másik Harry állna előttünk. Kész tervei vannak, és úgy tűnik, határozottan tör a megvalósításuk felé. Tetszik ez a változás, még ha a terveitől frászt is kapok. Betörni a Gringottsba? Ennél nagyobb őrültséget el sem tudnék képzelni. Még úgy is, hogy egy kobold segít nekünk. Ezt a segítő szándékot is alaposan megkérdőjelezem, főleg, miután fél füllel hallom, hogy Bill figyelmezteti Harryt, hogy csak óvatosan üzleteljen a koboldokkal. Ennek ellenére támogatom, amiben csak tudom, úgy érzem, végre sok kanyar és kerülő után célegyenesbe fordul az ügyünk. Nem mondom, hogy nem rémít meg a dolog, de az, hogy így vagy úgy de hamarosan vége lesz, valahogy mozgósítja az utolsó erőtartalékainkat.


	15. Chapter 15

A Gringotts-beli sikeres, de alig-alig megúszott kalandunk után nagyon nem örülök Harry ötletének, hogy a Roxfortba kell mennünk. Olyan rossz érzéseim vannak a kastéllyal kapcsolatban, mint korábban még soha. De látom, hogy Harry tántoríthatatlan, így egy szóval sem ellenkezem. Még akkor sem, mikor újra belép Voldemort fejébe, pedig az ilyen látomásokból sosem sült ki semmi jó. Sőt, ilyenkor általában valaki meghalt, akit szerettünk.

A gyanúm igazolódni látszik, mikor Roxmorts főutcáján feltűnve valami éktelen szirénaszót indítunk be. És nem elég, hogy a halálfalók máris a nyomunkban vannak, még az átkozott dementorok is feltűnnek. Harry végül nem bírja tovább őket, patrónust idéz, amivel nem csak a jelenlétünket, de a pontos helyünket is felfedi a halálfalók elől, így menekülőre fognánk, mikor Aberforth beránt minket a kocsmájába. Ezzel megmenekülünk a biztos haláltól, de az öreg kocsmáros haragja is épp elég nagy, minél előbb távol akar tudni minket Roxmortstól, és csak még dühösebb lesz, mikor Harry nem hagyja magát, és ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy be kell jutnia a kastélyba. Jól össze is kapnak, bár a vita tárgya már nem mi vagyunk, és a terveink, hanem Albus Dumbledore, akit pillanatnyilag nem tudnám eldönteni, melyikük utál jobban, Harry mégis kiáll mellette. Végül Aberforth megadja magát, és felfedi előttünk a titkos átjárót, amit Ariana képe rejt el.

Nem sokkal később kedvem lenne a felbukkanó Neville és Luna nyakába ugrani, még az sem igazán tart vissza, hogy kék-zöld foltok és sebek borítják mindkettőt. Annyira jó látni őket, valakiket a normális világból, látni, hogy az elmúlt időszakban nem csak mi küzdöttünk szinte erőnkön felül, hanem mások is. Miközben átmegyünk az alagúton a kastélyba, elszörnyedünk a bevezetett változásokon. Neville folyamatosan a Carrow testvéreket szidja, mégis, rajtam kívül szinte senkinek nem tűnik fel, hogy Perselus nevét alig említi. Ebből számomra kiderül, hogy ő maga igyekszik a keménykedést azon a minimális szinten tartani, hogy még Carow-ék ne fogjanak gyanút.

A Szükség Szobájában felbukkanva jókora lelkes csapat fogad bennünket. Még az sem tudja letörni a lelkesedésüket, hogy Harry bizonygatja, nem harcolni jöttünk, csupán egy feladatot kell elvégeznünk.

Végül persze, a sors, mint mindig, közbeszól, hisz valóban nem direkt harcolni jöttünk, de Voldemort felülírja a terveinket. Ennek ellenére az elsődleges célunk még mindig a horcrux felkutatása és elpusztítása. Luna ötlete alapján először a hollóhát klubhelyiségébe megyünk, de óvatlanok vagyunk, így újra felfedjük a kilétünket, és ezúttal nem csak a halálfalók, hanem maga Voldemort is tudomást szerez rólunk. Ez mindent megváltoztat.

A nagy kavarodásban egy pillanatra látom Perselust, és felizzik bennem a düh, ahogy McGalagony és a többi tanár ellene fordul, de egy csak számomra észrevehető szemvillanással nyugalomra int. Többre nincs is ideje, hisz egyszerre hárman rontanak neki, és a következő pillanatban el is vesztem szem elől, csak pár perccel később tudjuk meg, hogy elmenekült. Végtelenül aggódom érte, főleg, hogy tudom, Voldemort közelében még nagyobb veszély fenyegeti.

De aztán kénytelen vagyok a háttérbe szorítani ezeket az érzéseket, hisz a feladatunkra kell koncentrálnunk. Miközben a kastély kiürítése zajlik, mi visszatérünk a Szükség Szobájához, ahol ezúttal nem az ellenállás főhadiszállását, hanem az eltűnt tárgyakat rejtő titkos raktárt keressük.

Érdekes adaléka ennek a mozzanatnak, hogy pont az idióta Malfoy és bandája segít nekünk elpusztítani a diadémot. Bár a boszorkánytüzet eredetileg nekünk szánták, mégis Voldemort átkozott lélekdarabkája pusztul bele. És persze kis híján Malfoy is, de hála a vajszívünknek, kimenekítjük őt és Monstrót, Crack viszont a saját átkozott tüzének esik áldozatául. Mikor épp hogy csak kijutunk a szobából, szeretném Malfoy fejét beleverni a falba, még akkor is, ha egy halott barátja után siránkozik. Évekkel ezelőtt kellett volna meggondolnia. Ennek ellenére otthagyjuk őket, hogy belevessük magunkat az azóta már felizzott csatába.

Átverekedjük magunkat a bejárati csarnokon, és kilépve a szabadba megdöbbenve állapítjuk meg, hogy Voldemort néhány óriást is magával hozott. Ész nélkül pusztítanak, csónaknyi talpuk alól menekülnek az emberek. Végül nem tudunk mást tenni, Harry vezetésével a Fúriafűzhöz menekülünk, de azt csak ő tudja, miért tart a Szellemszállásra. Gyanítom újra belelátott Voldemort gondolataiba, csak azt nem értem, miért akar emiatt fejjel rohanni a falnak.

Mikor az alagút végére érünk, és meghalljuk Voldemort hangját, meghűl bennem a vér. Hát még akkor, mikor tudatosodik bennem, hogy Perselus is ott van vele. Próbál visszajutni a kastélyba, talán abban reménykedik, hogy ott tehet valamit, de Voldemort nem engedi. Hamarosan az is kiderül, miért.

Egy darabig nem értem, miért Perselustól vár magyarázatot arra a kérdésre, hogy miért nem működik neki Dumbledore pálcája, de aztán megértem, és akkor tényleg minden tagomból kifut a vér. Voldemort is úgy tudja, hogy Perselus végzett Dumbledore-ral, és ismerve a Pálcák Urának tulajdonságait, Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy ez által Perselus tulajdonába került a pálca.

Ösztönösen mozdulnék, de Ron elkapja a karom, Harry pedig, ahogy szemügyre vesz, gyorsan befogja a számat, mielőtt felsikoltok. A szememet már magamtól szorítom össze, ahogy Voldemort párszaszóul a kígyóra parancsol. Nem értem ugyan, mit mond, de a szívem megsúgja. Tudom, hogy Voldemort annyira áhítja a hatalmat, a legnagyobb pálca hatalmát, hogy semmi nem akadályozhatja meg benne, hogy megszerezze. Még az sem, hogy megölje az egyik legjobb emberét. Legalábbis ahogy ő tudja. Ha pedig tudná az igazat, már rég megtette volna.

Ahogy megtörténik a szám és a szemem mellett a fülemet is szeretném befogni, pedig Perselus még csak fel sem jajdul, de mégis hallom, ahogy a kígyó nekivágódik, aztán egy tompa puffanással a földre zuhan.

Most már nagyon szeretném kitépni a karom Ron szorításából, de nem enged el, csak amikor Voldemort már elhagyta a romos épületet. Harry még így is megelőz, eltünteti a kijárat elől az akadályt, és már fel is mászott a szobába.

Perselus rohamosan gyengül, már most rengeteg vért vesztett a hatalmas seben keresztül, amit a kígyó mart a nyakán, de még így is van gondja arra, hogy vessen felém egy figyelmeztető pillantást. És én szófogadó kisdiákként most is megtorpanok. Folynak a könnyek az arcomon, ahogy átadja Harrynek az emlékeit, mindazt, amivel segíthet, aztán amennyire csak a maradék erejéből telik, ránk parancsol, hogy menjünk, és tegyük a dolgunkat. Jól ismerjük őt, én főleg, de a fiúk is, tudják, soha nem tűrt ellentmondást, nincs ez másként most sem, amikor talán az utolsó perceit éli. Néhány másodpercig még döbbenten állunk Voldemort talán utolsó, végzetes tévedésének eredménye felett, aztán a többiek, mint akik valami kórós álomból ébrednek, magukhoz térnek, és egy nagy sóhajjal elindulnak.

A fiúk már visszamásztak a járatba, mikor megmakacsolom magam. Képtelen vagyok elmenni abban a tudatban, hogy ha magára hagyjuk, perceken belül meghalhat. Ebben a pillanatban mindennél fontosabb… a háborúnál, a varázsvilágnál, a saját életemnél.

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem, és visszafordulok Perselus felé. - Nem hagylak itt csak úgy!

Visszafutok hozzá, és letérdelek mellé, de még ilyen állapotban is dühösen villan a szeme, még az sem enyhíti meg, hogy záporoznak a könnyeim, és lassan a kezére csöpögnek a könnycseppek.

- Menned kell - súgja, és még így is képes parancsoló hangot használni.

- Nem!

- Képes lennél… csak egyszer…

- Nem szoktad még meg, hogy nem szoktam engedelmeskedni? - kérdezem, miközben már letéptem a láncáról az általam készített bájitalt tartalmazó üveget, és visszaváltoztatom normális méretére. - Idd ezt meg!

Rá sem pillantva tiltakozik. - Ez most kevés… te is tudod - mondja elhaló hangon, levegő után kapva. - Ne… velem törődj… tedd a dolgod!

- Nem… ez nem az a bájital, amit veled készítettünk. Egy kicsit… dolgoztam rajta - ismerem be félénken, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy így lesz bizodalma meginni.

Rápillant, majd rám, de én elvesztem a türelmem.

- Egyszer az életben te csináld azt, amit én mondok! - förmedek rá, és némi szelíd erőszakkal a szájába öntöm a bájitalt. Egyszerre az egészet, pedig ezt az adagot hármunkra méreteztem. De neki most szüksége van mindre. Nem lehet túl jó íze, mert belerázkódik, de végül lenyeli, és utána küldök még egy adag sebhegesztőt és egy vérképzőt is, aztán még felém rebben a pillantása.

- Ennyit tehettél… most menj! - sóhajtja, aztán erőtlenül lehunyja a szemét.

- Visszajövök - ígérem megszorítva a kezét, majd fájó szívvel felállok, és a fiúk után mászok a gödörbe.

- Mi volt ez? - kérdezi Harry, miközben már a kastély felé mászunk az alagútban.

- Semmi közöd hozzá - vágom oda, és elszörnyedek saját magamon. Ez a reakció olyan „perselusosra" sikeredett. Hideg, éles, elutasító. Harry is döbbenten néz rám egy pillanatra, de ez most nem az a helyzet, mikor ráérünk udvariaskodni. - Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ott haljon meg! Majd rájössz - rázom meg a fejem. - Csak nézd meg az emlékeit!

Harry még megcsóválja a fejét, és megszaporázza a tempót, így hamarosan a fúriafűz alatti üregből kimászunk a kastély parkjába, és bár odabent már elég nagy a kavarodás, a Nagykapu felé vesszük az irányt.

Azonnal az igazgatói irodába indulnánk, de ahogy egy pillantást vetünk a Nagyterem nyitott ajtajára, mágnesként vonz bennünket az a hátborzongató helyiség. Ron halálra vált arccal veszi észre, hogy a családja is ott van, zokogva állnak körbe valakit. Gyors leltárt végzünk a kis csoporton, de Ron megelőz.

- Charlie - suttogja, és odarohan a többiekhez. Harryre pillantok, aki egy másodpercre lehunyja a szemét. Minden kínját látom az arcán. Megszorítom a karját egy pillanatra, aztán én is közelebb lépek, és egy kis időre átölelem a zokogó Ginnyt. Harry helyett is teszem ezt, mert tudom, hogy őt most elborítja a bűntudat. Charlie miatt is, és ahogy körülnéz a Nagyteremben fekvő többi áldozaton, miattuk is. Egyesével, mindegyik miatt. Azokért, akiket ismert, és azokért, akik ismeretlenül áldozták az életüket az ügyért.

Néhány perccel később azonban odalép hozzám, és megérinti a karom.

- Velem tartasz? - kérdezi halkan.

- Persze.

Harry még letöröl egy könnycseppet Ginny arcáról.

- Hamarosan vége lesz - ígéri neki, aztán kisietünk a Nagyteremből, és Dumbledore régi irodája felé vesszük az irányt.

A kőszörny sem áll az utunkba, súlyos átok találhatta el, mert kettétörve hever a padlón, így felsétálunk a lépcsőn. Harry szó nélkül veszi elő a merengőt, és az asztalra téve beleönti Perselus emlékeit.

- Nem kell velem jönnöd - néz rám komolyan, mire megrázom a fejem.

- Erővel sem tudnál itt tartani.

- Gondoltam - bólint rá. - Akkor - nyújtja felém a kezét - induljunk!

Megfogom a kezét, és minden további töprengés nélkül elmerülünk az emlékben.

Furcsa érzés, még sosem csináltam ilyet, de alig néhány pillanattal később már el is vonja a figyelmemet a kép, amit látok.

Perselus alig lehet kilenc, talán tíz éves, és egy pillanat alatt úgy megsajnálom, hogy megszakad a szívem érte. Nem csak a ruhája miatt, ami szegénységet és elhanyagoltságot sugall, de az a sóvár arckifejezés is, amivel a két hintázó kislányt figyeli. Látom, hogy már ilyen fiatalon is eleped Lillyért, aki valóban egy angyalarcú kis tündér a gyönyörű vörös hajával, és azt is látom, hogy mennyire vágyik a lányok nevető, gondtalan, boldog életére. Egy olyan életre, amiben soha nem lehetett része.

Végignézem, hogy avatja be Lillyt a titokba, hogy létezik egy másik világ, egy sokkal jobb, tele varázslattal, és végül a kislányt is sikerül meggyőznie, hogy boszorkány, és minden furcsaság, amit tesz, az varázslat. Lillyt persze a környezete az ellenkezőjéről győzködi, de végül Perselus kitartása elnyeri jutalmát, és nem sokkal később már együtt tervezik az útjukat a Roxfortba, az új életük felé.

Sok-sok apró jelenet, ami alatt barátok lettek, majd Perselus őszintén és mélyen beleszeret a lányba. Sok mindentől fáj a szívem, ahogy ezeket a jeleneteket nézem, csak az egyik a féltékenység, ami időnként belém mar. Még a saját féltékenységemen túl is sajnálom azt, hogy ez az érzés nem teljesedhetett be. Hisz olyan tiszta volt, olyan őszinte, míg meg nem mérgezték.

Végül elérkezünk annak a bizonyos napnak az emlékéhez. Harry elsétál mellőlem, nem akarja még egyszer végignézni, és nekem is folynak a könnyek az arcomon, ahogy Perselus a dühtől és a megalázottságtól elvakultan örökre megbántja Lillyt. Mindig tudtam, hogy mennyire gyűlölte Jamest és Siriust, de most már igazán megértem, miért. Miattuk veszítette el a lányt, akit szeretett, és nem csak a reményt, hogy valaha talán több is lehetne köztük, de még a barátságát is. És a következő jelenet, amiben Lilly biztosítja arról, hogy soha többé nem akarja látni, meggyőz arról, hogy ez volt az utolsó lökés, ami Voldemorthoz sodorta Perselust. Lillyvel veszítette el az egyetlen kapcsot, ami még a világos oldalhoz kötötte. Innentől nem volt megállás.

Harry lassan visszatér mellém, és mikor látja, mennyire kiborultam, átkarolja a vállam, miközben vált a színhely. Nehezen tudom csak végignézni a következő képeket. Mindig tudtam, hogy Perselust végtelen bűntudat gyötri a múltja miatt, de ezzel így közvetlen közelről szembesülni szívszorító érzés. Hogy Lilly halála hogy nyitotta fel a szemét, és a saját fájdalmán túl hogy tudatosult benne, hogy hány embernek okozta ugyanezt a fájdalmat. Persze Lilly elvesztése volt a döntő… emiatt vállalta a börtön, a dementorcsók általi szörnyű halál kockázatát, és vallott be mindent Dumbledore-nak. És ugyanezért vállalta az elkövetkező hosszú-hosszú éveken keresztül a kémkedés kockázatát, kockáztatta az életét minden egyes alkalommal, mikor Voldemorthoz ment.

Egy újabb szívszorító jelenet Dumbledore és Perselus között, amiben Perselus tanúbizonyságát adja, hogy még ennyi év után is töretlenül szereti Lillyt, és mindörökké szeretni fogja… Ez késként döf a szívembe, és keservesen sírva fakadok, mire Harry magához ölel. Nem sokáig tud azonban vigasztalni, mert megint változik a helyszín.

A következőkben végighallgatunk több beszélgetést is, ahogy eltervezik Dumbledore halálát, és végül azt az utolsót is, amit személyesen is volt szerencsém hallani. Látom Perselus szemében azt az elkeseredett dühöt, a tehetetlenséget, amit akkor is éreztem a hangjában, és azt is, hogy Dumbledore elhatározása ennek ellenére is szilárd marad, és a két üvegcsével a kezében felsétál a pincéből. Annyira szeretnék Perselus után menni, ahogy bevágja maga mögött a lakosztálya ajtaját, de a színhely máris változik, és az igazgatói irodában találjuk magunkat.

Dumbledore portréja megbízza Perselust, hogy hozza el nekünk a kardot. Ahogy ez elhangzik, megroggyan a lábam.

- Tudtam, hogy ott vagy… - suttogom, de mire elengedném Harry kezét, hogy közelebb lépjek hozzá, kidob minket a merengő, és az igazgatói iroda padlóján találjuk magunkat.

- Te tudtad - néz rám Harry döbbenten, ahogy lassan magához tér.

- Egy részét igen - ismerem be, de a gondolataim még mindig Perselus emlékei körül járnak, és lassan a még hiányzó néhány kocka is a helyére csúszik.

- Miért nem mondtad el?

- Hittél volna nekem? Elvakultan gyűlölted őt! Akartad, hogy bűnös legyen! Különben is… mit számít most ez? Menjünk és fejezzük be! Most csak ez számít!

Harry szemében végtelenül elszánt szikra villan, ahogy megérti, hogy ebben az ügyben mások is nagy áldozatokat hoztak, és ebből bátorságot merítünk mindketten.

Lerohanunk az emeletről, de a bejárati csarnokban akkora a kavarodás, hogy egy szempillantás alatt elszakadunk egymástól. Két halálfaló támad rám bősz sárvérűzés közepette, így feltartóztatnak, de szerencsére alig fél perccel később az egyiküket Angelina átveszi tőlem. Eggyel is elég nehéz felvenni a harcot, hisz olyan átkokat tanultak Voldemorttól, amikről mi még csak nem is hallottunk. Hosszú percekkel később tudom csak kiütni, hogy aztán kirohanjak a szabadba, de Harry már rég nincs sehol. Odakint is folyik a harc, sokáig nem maradhatok ki belőle, máris felém száll egy vörös átok, csak az utolsó pillanatban tudok elugrani előle.

A következőkben elvesztem az időérzékem. Fogalmam sincs, hogy órák, napok, vagy csupán percek óta harcolok, de próbálom a legjobb tudásom szerint tenni. Próbálok életben maradni. Magam sem értem, hogy sikerül ekkora káoszban, de az emberben hihetetlenül erős az élni akarás, a mindent túlélni akarás ösztöne. Elszabadult átkok röpködnek szanaszét, sokakat olyan átok talál el, amit másnak szántak. Sok már a sebesültünk, de aki még talpon bír maradni, az küzd az utolsó erejéig.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később Voldemort mágikusan felhangosított hangja fagyasztja meg a levegőt, de amit mond, azt képtelen vagyok felfogni. Hogy Harry… nem, az lehetetlen. Ahogy odanézek, és meglátom Harry ernyedt testét Hagrid karjában, csak sikoltani szeretnék, de még arra is képtelen vagyok. Dermedten állok, reszkető lábakkal próbálok valahogy talpon maradni. Képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy minden reményünk oda. Hisz Harry halott, és nagy valószínűséggel Perselus is a Szellemszálláson. De még ha lehet is benne egy szemernyi élet, képtelen arra, hogy segítsen nekünk. Rájuk már nem számíthatunk. Ha valaki tehet valamit, azok már csak mi vagyunk.

Neville-ben még nálam is előbb ébred fel a harag, és látom, hogy saját magával mit sem törődve szembeszegül Voldemorttal. Ebből én is bátorságot merítek, és közelebb megyek, de Bella, aki addig Voldemort mellől méregetett minket lekicsinylően, odaugrik hozzám, és a torkomhoz fogja a pálcáját.

Csak bátorítón nézek Neville-re, hogy ne velem törődjön, hanem tegye a dolgát, mire a srác visszafordul a szörnyeteg felé. Épp lemaradok arról, hogy kerül hozzá Griffendél kardja, mert Bella belemarkol a hajamba, és hátrarántja a fejemet, miközben fenyegetéseket kiabál a fülembe, csak Voldemort ordítására tér vissza a figyelmünk Neville-re. Lerázom magamról Bellát, de már csak azt látom, hogy a kígyó feje a porba hull. Döbbent elismeréssel nézek Neville-re, aztán már csak azt hallom, hogy valaki felsikolt, hogy hol van Harry? Mégis hol lehetne, nézek körül, hisz az előbb még Hagrid lábai előtt hevert holtan. Most viszont valóban nincs ott… Merlin… mindenki mással együtt forgolódok, míg meg nem látom Harryt, kivont pálcával szembenállni Voldemorttal.

Előbb értetlenül pislogok párat, meg vagyok győződve arról, hogy csak a képzeletem vetíti elém azt, amit látni szeretnék, de aztán kimondhatatlan megkönnyebbülés tölt el. Pedig még nem dőlt el semmi. Mégis, az, hogy Harry él, reményt kelt mindannyiunkban. Mozdulatlanul, szinte, mint megannyi kőszobor figyeljük az eseményeket.

Voldemort gonoszul öntelt, biztos benne, hogy egy pálcaintéssel el fogja taposni Harryt, de mindenki megdöbbenésére Harry is magabiztos. Mintha nem is ugyanaz az ember lenne, akit nem sokkal ezelőtt elveszítettem szem elől. Még annak ellenére is magabiztos, hogy Voldemortnál van az Ősi Pálca. Harry úgy beszél vele, mintha a kis kölyök Tom Denem lenne, akit valami szabályszegésen értek az iskolában. Sorban szembesíti Voldemortot a súlyos hibákkal, amit elkövetett, és a végén még a Perselusszal kapcsolatos tévedését is a szemére veti. Hálás vagyok Harrynek, hogy így mindenki előtt, hangosan kinyilvánítja, hogy Perselus mindvégig mellettünk állt, és mindent megtett, hogy segítsen nekünk. Ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem, és ha valamilyen csoda folytán Perselus életben marad, akkor a jövője szempontjából is fontos lehet. A tömegben érzem, hogy sokan meglepődnek, de Voldemort még nem érti meg a szavak súlyát. Még mindig öntelt magabiztossággal magasodik Harry fölé.

Úgy álljuk körül őket, és várjuk a robbanást, mintha egy vulkán lenne, amelyik bármelyik pillanatban kitörhet.

Egyre inkább pattanásig feszülnek az idegek, és amikor Voldemort már nem bírja tovább a kioktatást, kirobban belőle az átok. Azon meg sem lepődök már, hogy a halálos átok. És tulajdonképpen azon sem, hogy Harry lefegyverző átkával találja magát szembe. Tudom, érzem, hogy Harrynek győznie kell, hisz a Pálcák Ura nem fog engedelmeskedni Voldemortnak, és valóban, a zöld sugár folyamatosan gyengül, egyre jobban közelít a szörnyhöz, aki kimondta, míg végül visszatér hozzá, és szétrobban benne. Egy másodperccel később Voldemort fekete köpenye üresen hanyatlik a földre.

Hosszú másodpercekig még minden mozdulatlan, mint egy kimerevített filmkockán, aztán újra elszabadul a pokol, ezúttal örömkiáltások és ujjongás formájában. Mivel alig néhány lépésnyire állok csak Harrytől, sikerül elsőnek odalépnem hozzá.

- Jól vagy? - fogom meg a kezét. Kissé kábán rábólint, így még egy pillanatra megölelem, aztán próbálok kimenekülni a felé áramló tömegből. Nekem még máshol van dolgom.

Ezúttal nem a Fúriafűz alatti alagutat választom, a birtok kapuja felé rohanok, aztán, ahogy kiérek a ledőlt vadkanszobrok között, a falu felé veszem az irányt.


	16. Chapter 16

Úgy rohanok lefele a dombon, hogy már nem is kapok levegőt, de tudom, hogy egy pillanatra sem lassíthatok. Minden azon múlhat, hogy elég gyors tudok-e lenni. Ahogy belépek a Szellemszállásra, egy pillanatra megtorpanok. Perselus halálosan sápadt, nem lehetek benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán életben van, csak amikor már újra mellette térdelek. Kitapintom a pulzusát, ami nagyon ritka és gyenge, de még ver a szíve, és a megkönnyebbülés végigömlik rajtam. Ennek ellenére egy másodpercet sem veszíthetek, így megfogom a kezét, és a gyengélkedőre hoppanálok vele.

- Madam Pomfrey, kérem, segítsen! - kiáltok az öreg javasasszonyért, de az, mikor ránk néz, megkeményedik az arca.

- Megbocsásson, kisasszony, de most kisebb gondom is nagyobb, mint vele foglalkozni! - mondja, és visszafordul a férfihez, akit láthatóan egy komoly átok talált el.

Egy pillanatra dühös leszek, de aztán próbálok lehiggadni. Több mint kéttucatnyi félájult, súlyosan sérült ember fekszik már az amúgy is kétszeresére bűvölt gyengélkedőn, miközben folyamatosan hozzák az újabbakat, megértem Madam Pomfreyt, hogy nem Perselust rangsorolja az első helyre, akiről nem tud semmit, csak a feltételezést, hogy megölte Dumbledore-t.

Én viszont nem adom fel ilyen könnyen. Ezúttal az eredeti Kék csillag esszenciát tartalmazó üveget tépem le a nyakamból, és Perselus szájába öntöm, majd, mivel én másképp nem tudok gyógyítani, a gyengélkedő bájitalos szekrényéhez lépek.

- Mit csinál, kisasszony? - szól utánam Madam Pomfrey, de nekem elszakad a cérna, így visszapördülök felé.

- Lehet, hogy magát nem érdekli, ha egy ember meghal a szeme előtt, de engem még igen! Hagyja, hogy tegyem a dolgom! - mondom, és feltépem a szekrény ajtaját.

Összeszedek néhány bájitalt, de elég szegényes a készlet. Madam Pomfrey a diákok apró-cseprő baleseteire van felkészülve, nem egy háborúra. Ennek ellenére találok néhány hatékony erősítő bájitalt, ami talán hasznos lehet, így azokat megitatom Perselusszal. Mikor belátom, hogy a rendelkezésemre álló eszközökkel ennyit tehettem, csak leülök az ágya mellé, és megfogom a kezét.

Érzem a döbbent csendet, a kérdő tekinteteket a hátamban, de a legkevésbé sem érdekel. Most csak az a fontos, hogy Perselust valahogy életben tartsam, nagy ívben teszek arra, hogy erről ki mit gondol.

Napoknak tűnő néhány óra után csillapodik a téboly a gyengélkedőn. Madam Pomfrey ellátja a sérülteket, aki tud a saját lábán távozni, hazamegy, akinek további ápolásra van szüksége, azt elszállítják a Mungóba, csak alig egy tucatnyian maradnak a javasasszony felügyelete alatt. Mikor már van egy lélegzetvételnyi ideje, odajön hozzánk. Megáll Perselus ágyánál, és tudom, azon tűnődik, miért küzdök érte ennyire. Végül talán belátja, hogy neki az a dolga, hogy gyógyítson, bárki is kerüljön elé, így elvégez néhány bűbájt, de aztán csak csóválja a fejét. Ez némi ijedtséggel tölt el, még jobban lesápadhatok, így megszólal.

- Küzd - néz rám végül. - De a méreg is. Szétterjedt az egész testében. Nem lesz könnyű dolga, ha le akarja győzni. De többet én sem tehetek érte. Nem tudom, miket adott neki, mielőtt idekerült, de annak köszönheti az életét - mondja, és elsétál.

Egy sóhajjal visszafordulok Perselushoz, és megszorítom a kezét.

- El is várom tőled, hogy küzdj! Légy erős, ahogy mindig is az voltál! Annyi csatát harcoltál már végig, ezt is meg kell nyerned! - mondom neki szigorúan, de aztán csend borul ránk. Körülöttünk a többi beteg lassan gyógyító álomba merül, de én csak Perselust nézem. Olyan sápadtnak tűnik, félelmetesen sápadtnak, és a pulzusa is gyenge még mindig. Nagyon aggódom érte, még akkor is, ha Madam Pomfrey szerint küzd. Csak remélhetem, hogy elég ereje lesz leküzdeni a mérget.

Végtelenül lassan telik csak az éjszaka, valamikor hajnaltájt egy kicsit elszenderedek, de egy fél órával később felriadok újra, és megint a gondolataimba merülök. Az jut eszembe, amit Harry mondott. Miért nem mondtam el? Ugyan minek? Mi értelme lett volna? Ő volt az első, aki kikiáltotta Perselust bűnösnek, mondhattam volna akármit, úgysem hitt volna nekem. Annyit érhettem volna el, hogy bennem is elveszti a bizalmát. Kinek lett volna ez jó? Most legalább végre hisz. Most, hogy a saját szemével látta a valóságot.

Reggel Madam Pomfrey benéz, hazaenged még néhány embert. Odajön hozzánk is, megismétli a tegnapi bűbájait, de ahogy elhúzza a száját, tudom, hogy most sem hozott sokkal jobb eredményt. Ezúttal ő választ néhány bájitalt a szekrényből, amit megitat Perselusszal, aztán tovább lép a következő ágyon fekvő beteghez.

Este azt mondta, Perselus csak annak a bájitalnak köszönheti az életét, amit megitattam vele… valószínűleg így van. Ha nem traktálom bele akkor, szinte biztosan meghalt volna, mire visszaérek hozzá. Azon tűnődöm, mit adhatnék még neki, ami segíthetne, de itt a gyengélkedőn nincs semmi, hosszú órákra pedig nem akarom magára hagyni, hogy kutassak egy alkalmas bájital után, és esetleg elkészítsem. És különben is, melyik bájitalos könyvben találnék bájitalt egy horcruxá vált kígyó mérge ellen? Nem hiszem, hogy valaha valaki is szembekerült már hasonlóval… Voldemort lelkének egy mocskos darabjával.

Most már csak Perseluson múlik minden. Tudom, hogy erős, és próbálok hinni benne, hogy hamarosan magához tér. Ennek ellenére félek… kimondhatatlanul. Mi lesz, ha elveszítem? Mintha valaha is csak egy pillanatig az enyém lett volna. Aztán eszembe jut az ölelése… igenis volt egy pillanat, mikor az enyém volt, és én az övé. A káosz közepén találtunk egy pillanatot, ami szavak nélkül is mindent elmondott.

Délután rám találnak a fiúk, de nem igazán tudnak szót érteni velem. Harrynek bűntudata van, azt látom, de azt is, hogy még mindig nem teljesen békült meg az igazsággal. És persze próbálja kifürkészni, mi van köztünk Perselusszal. Nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét, hisz még én magam sem tudnék válaszolni erre a kérdésre. Mármint nem a saját részemről, hisz magamnak rég beismertem már, mit érzek iránta. Mikor a hosszú hideg éjszakákon a tűz mellett csak rá tudtam gondolni, az ölelésére, arra az óvatos és tartózkodó, de mégis sokat mondó puszira, amit a homlokomra adott. De azt, hogy ő mit gondol, mit érez, mit szeretne tenni, miután magához tért, elképzelésem sincs. A múltkor a háborúra hivatkozva ki tudott térni a dolog elől, de most előbb vagy utóbb szembe kell nézni e vele. Nem lesz könnyű. Lehet, hogy ő, aki már annyi mindennel szembenézett, nem lesz képes szembenézni a saját érzéseivel. Talán már olyan mélyen elfojtotta őket, hogy nem is akarja engedni, hogy újra felszínre törjenek.

Kis ideig csendben beszélgetünk a többiekkel, hisz én Voldemort halála után azonnal bezárkóztam ide, és nem tudok semmiről, ami azóta történt. Kérdezgetek, de mikor elkezdik sorolni, kik vannak az áldozatok között, még jobban elkeseredek, így másra terelik a szót.

Harry elmondja, hogy átadta Perselus emlékeit az aurorparancsnokságnak, hogy megvizsgálják, és ha valódinak találják, valószínűleg elég lesz ahhoz, hogy felmentse Perselust a vádak alól. És arra is ígéretet kapott, hogy nem zargatják Perselust, amíg fel nem kel a betegágyából. Ez jó hír, most már csak annyi kellene, hogy felébredjen, hogy élhessen ezzel a lehetőséggel. Ez lesz a nehezebb dió.

Az állapotában estig sincs semmi változás, és ez, valamint a fáradtság már engem is kezd maga alá gyűrni. Madam Pomfrey próbál elzavarni, hogy egyek valamit és aludjak egy kicsit, de nem vagyok hajlandó elmozdulni Perselus mellől.

Mikor az öreglány már nagyon csúnyán néz rám, annyiba beleegyezek, hogy a szomszédos ágyon alszom egy keveset. Lehunyom a szemem, de mikor hallom, hogy a javasasszony mögött bezáródott az ajtó, kinyitom, és csak nézem Perselust. A sápadt holdfényben csak még haloványabb az arca, valahogy mégis érzem, hogy egy hajszálnyival közelebb van a győzelemhez. Nem mondom, hogy ez segít megnyugodnom, de végül, miután elütötte az éjfélt a toronyóra, maga alá gyűr a fáradtság és elalszom.

Napok telnek el ebben a bizonytalanságban, de én csak ülök Perselus ágya szélén, fogom a kezét, és kérem, hogy maradjon velem. Körülöttem lassan kiürül a gyengélkedő, Madam Pomfrey lassan mindenkit talpra állít.

A fiúk a negyedik napon tudnak kicsalni egy kicsit a gyengélkedőről, mert az újságírók nem hagyják békén Harryt és McGalagonyt sem, hogy mindhármunkkal készíthessenek interjút. Elég szűkszavúan nyilatkozunk csak, Harry hangjában még egy kis ellenségességet is felfedezni vélek. Tudom, ő sem vágyik másra, csak, hogy hagyják végre békén. McGalagony három órán keresztül tűri, hogy szétcincáljanak bennünket, és akkor is szinte erőszakkal kell kiutasítania a túlbuzgó riportereket. Még hallom, hogy motyog valamit Flitwicknek, hogy milyen védőbűbájokat rakjon ellenük a birtok határára, aztán dühösen utánuk indul, hogy megbizonyosodhasson róla, tényleg elhúznak a fenébe. Csak elgyötörten összenézünk a fiúkkal, aztán ők kifele indulnak a parkba, én pedig visszasietek Perselushoz.

Még két nap telik el ebben a csendes várakozásban, de én percről percre érzem, hogy Perselus közelebb van már ehhez a világhoz, mint ahhoz a másikhoz. Az ijesztő sápadtsága lassan elenyészik, a légzése is sokkal nyugodtabb már, mint az elején.

Végül a hetedik nap kora délelőtt, épp lehunyt szemmel próbálok pihenni egy kicsit, mikor érzem, hogy a keze megmoccan a kezemben.

- Szia! - köszönök egy halvány mosollyal. Lassan felém fordul a szeme, de még nagyon gyenge. - Ne próbálj beszélni - szorítom meg finoman a kezét. - Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy túl közel volt a harapás a… szóval egyelőre nem szabad beszélned.

Millió kérdést látok a szemében, de próbálom megnyugtatni.

- Vége van - simogatom meg a kezét. - Harry elpusztította Voldemortot. Végleg. Minden horcruxával együtt. Most már minden rendben lesz. Pihenj! Szólok Madam Pomfreynak, hogy felébredtél - mondom, és elengedem a kezét, majd felállok, de minden kérésem ellenére utánam szól.

- Ms. Granger!

Csupán erőtlen, rekedt suttogás a hangja, nem hiába akarta az öreg javasasszony, hogy még ne beszéljen. De hát mit neki gyógyítói utasítás…

- Igen, professzor úr? - fordulok vissza hozzá.

- Hányszor tört be hozzám?

Gyors fejszámolást kell végeznem. Egyszer bevittem a fiúkat a lakosztályába, egyszer a laborjába költöztem be egy éjszakára bájitalt főzni, és kétszer mentem be a londoni házába.

- Négyszer, professzor úr.

- Én hatot éreztem - néz rám számonkérőn, már amennyire ereje engedi.

Hat? Az kettővel több… vajon mit érezhetett? Talán… igen, az lehet. Ha Coward olyan neki, mintha az apja lenne, akkor lehet, hogy a házát is otthonának érzi. És két olyan alkalom volt, mikor éreztem valami bűbáj működését abban a házban. Mikor legelőször ott jártunk mind a hárman, és amikor először tértem vissza bájitalt főzni.

- Így is lehet számolni, professzor úr - mosolyodok el halványan, majd kisétálok Madam Pomfrey-ért.

Mire visszatérünk, Perselus már elaludt, de a javasasszony megállapítja, hogy ez már gyógyító álom, így lassacskán én is megnyugszom. Ennek ellenére nem hagyom magára, visszatelepszem a megszokott helyemre, az ágya mellé.

Késő délután Madam Pomfrey elzavar enni és aludni, de csak néhány órára vagyok hajlandó magára hagyni Perselust, így megegyezünk, hogy este visszatérek.

Lemegyek a Nagyterembe, és néhány falatot magamba erőltetek, arról viszont, hogy hol aludhatnék néhány órát, fogalmam sincs, inkább kisétálok a parkba. Kellemesen süt a nap, nem sokkal később letelepszem a tóparton egy kidőlt fatörzsön. Mivel eddig nem igazán volt időm és energiám ilyesmin töprengeni, próbálom felfogni, hogy vége a háborúnak. Mi több, győztünk, és Voldemort nincs többé. Egy halvány mosollyal reménykedni kezdek, hogy ez a beteg világ Perselusszal együtt végre a gyógyulás útjára lép. Erről aztán eszembe jut valami, így feltápászkodok, és egy halk pukkanással eltűnök a birtokról.

Néhány másodperccel később egy halvány mosollyal megállapítom, hogy Mr. Coward házában újra van élet, a kert rendezett, az üzlet ajtaján tábla hirdeti, hogy újra nyitva. Veszek egy nagy levegőt, és besétálok. Odabent már eltűnt a rumli, amit magam után hagytam, újra a megszokott rend uralkodik. Mr. Coward épp a polcok között rendezget valamit, kíváncsian felnéz, és ahogy meglát, elmosolyodik.

- Nahát, Granger kisasszony… máris elfogyott a teája? - kérdezi kedvesen. Nem lepődök meg azon, hogy tudja a nevemet, hisz az elmúlt héten szinte csak velünk volt tele minden újság.

- Már rég, Mr. Coward - mosolygok vissza. - De most nem ezért jöttem. Két dologról… szeretnék önnel beszélni.

- Parancsoljon - sétál oda hozzám.

- Én… - jövök kegyetlenül zavarba, és érzem, hogy a fülem tövéig elvörösödöm. - Én… szeretném kifizetni azokat a dolgokat, amiket elloptam - hajtom le a fejem.

Mr. Coward kis ideig hallgat, aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Jóra használta, kisasszony?

- Igen - sandítok rá, de nem tudom megállni, hogy elmosolyodjak, ahogy eszembe jut a pillanat, amikor Perselus felébredt.

- Akkor több szót ne is vesztegessünk rá.

- De… - próbálok tiltakozni -, én nagyon sok mindent… még egy sárkányfogat is… az nagyon sokba kerül… és mandragórát…

- Ms. Granger… - szakít félbe az öreg -, mit kezdenék én azzal a sok arannyal? Viszont, ha hozzájárulhattam, akár csak ennyivel is… a jó ügyhöz… az nekem is jó érzés. Szóval… rá se rántson. Mi a másik dolog, amiről beszélni szeretne velem?

- Szerettem volna elmondani, hogy Perselus jól van… vagyis jól lesz… remélem hamarosan. Egy hétig eszméletlen volt, de ma reggel magához tért… most már rendbe fog jönni. És arra gondoltam, talán meglátogathatná. Örülne magának.

- Gondolja? - néz rám tűnődve, de azért érzem benne is a megkönnyebbülést. - Tudja, kisasszony… mindig… szerettem volna megadni neki azt az időt és távolságot, amire szüksége volt.

- Igen, tudom, de… talán neki nem idő kell, hogy lecsillapodjon a lelke, hanem… hogy mellette legyünk.

- Ez kétélű fegyver, kisasszony - néz rám egy sanda mosollyal az öreg. - Ha úgy akar mellette lenni, hogy ő még nem kész rá…

- Hajaj - nevetem el magam, mire ő is csatlakozik hozzám.

- Talán igaza van - gondolkodik el végül. - Van jó néhány dolog, amit meg kellene beszélnünk. De nem tudom, elég erős-e már hozzá. Ha csak ma ébredt fel…

- A nehéz dolgokat meghagyhatná esetleg későbbre. Most csak… tudnia kell, hogy nincs egyedül - győzködöm az öreget, mire egy nagy sóhajjal beleegyezik.

- Rendben, kisasszony - mosolyog rám. - Lesz, ami lesz… mehetünk - mondja, és elfordítja a táblát az üzlet bejáratán. Elgondolkodva sétálunk ki hátra a kertbe, de még visszasandítok a házba.

- Mr. Coward… szeretnék bocsánatot kérni azért a rendetlenségért, amit hagytam.

- Bizonyára sietnie kellett, kisasszony - von vállat az öreg bájitalmester.

- Valóban - mondom lehajtott fejjel.

- De az az ötlet a polippal - tűnik fel egy huncut mosoly az arcán -, hogy én miért nem jöttem erre rá…

Elpirulok a dicsérő szavak hatására, így inkább a birtok határára hoppanálunk.

Mivel a háború kezdetén leomlottak a védelmi bűbájok, csak besétálunk a birtok kapuján, és a kastély fele indulunk. Félúton Coward fáradtan megáll, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit, de a tekintetét a kastélyon nyugtatja. Elég rossz állapotban van, az elmúlt események megviselték az épületet is, de tudom, mágiával hamar helyrepofozzuk majd.

- Én is ide jártam… de majd száz éve már annak - mereng el egy halvány mosollyal.

- Melyik házba? - kérdezem kíváncsian.

- Hollóhátas voltam - mosolyodik el, de aztán rám sandít - Hugrabugosnak gondolt, igaz?

- Csak mert… hogy is mondta a süveg… békés, és igazságos… önt ilyennek ismertem meg. Képes… a látszat mögé nézni.

- Igen, ez is igaz, de mégis a hollóhátba osztott be a süveg. Biztosan jó oka volt rá - mondja, és lassan újra elindulunk, belépünk a kastélyba, és a gyengélkedő felé vezet az utunk. Mielőtt azonban befordulnánk az utolsó folyosóra, Mr. Coward megtorpan, és fürkészőn néz rám.

- Úgy érzem, kisasszony, hogy nagyon kíváncsi… lenne… arra… miről beszélünk Perselusszal.

- Valóban - hajtom le a fejem elpirulva. - De nem… semmi közöm hozzá… és amúgy sem tudna őszinte lenni önhöz, ha én is ott lennék.

- Ez így van, de talán… van önnél egy tükör?

- Nincs - rázom meg a fejem csüggedten. Sosem voltam az a típusú lány, aki tükörrel és sminkkészlettel a táskájában rohangál.

- Sebaj - vigasztal az öreg, és a pálcájával megkocogtatja az egyik ablakot, amiből egy kis darab üveg hullik a kezébe. - Nehogy elvágja a kezét vele, mert akkor be kell jönnie sebhegesztő bájitalt kérni - adja át, miután egy bűbájt tett rá. - Tegyen mögé valami sötét anyagot - teszi még hozzá, aztán egy nagy levegőt véve elsétál a gyengélkedő ajtajáig, és belép rajta.

Gyorsan felülök az ablakba, és a talárom fekete anyagát a térdemre húzva ráteszem az üveget, amiben máris feltűnik a gyengélkedő képe.

Perselus alszik az ágyában, még mindig aggasztóan sápadt, de ahogy Mr. Coward beteszi maga mögött az ajtót felébred, és fáradtan felnéz. A meglepődés az arcán leírhatatlan.

- Alston… - suttogja alig hallhatóan, néhány másodpercig még állja a mestere pillantását, de aztán zavartan lesüti a szemét, mintha talált volna egy foltot a patyolat tiszta takaróján, és úgy tűnik, nem is szándékozik felnézni.

- Perselus… igazán nagyon örülök, hogy újra találkozunk - mosolyog rá Coward, mint aki észre sem veszi, mennyire zavarba hozta a másikat. Gyanítom, fel volt készülve erre a reakcióra. - Hogy érzed magad?

Perselus egy pillanatra lecsukja a szemét, de mikor újra felnéz, még mindig nem tud a mesterére nézni.

- Túlélem.

- Ez jó - mosolyog tovább Coward, de közben fürkészi Perselus szemét. Tisztában van vele, ahogy én is, hogy őt még nem tudja szóra bírni, inkább ő kezd beszélni. - Tudod… néhány hónappal ezelőtt… meglátogatott egy bájos ifjú hölgy. Nagyon kellemesen elbeszélgettünk teázás közben. Arra kért, ha esetleg felém járnál, adjak át neked egy üzenetet. Mondjam meg neked, hogy nagyon vigyázz magadra, és ne add fel! Azt még hozzátette, hogy te tudni fogod, hogy mit. Most úgy érzem, a mondat első fele már nem időszerű, hisz a háborúnak vége, és te… túléled… ahogy mondtad. De a másik fele nagyon is aktuális, úgyhogy ezt az üzenetet át kell adnom neked. Vár rád még egy küzdelem… tudom, hogy nehéz, hisz az embernek mindig a legnehezebb önmagával szembenéznie… és neked kell tudnod, hogy megéri-e még egyszer ringbe szállni… de az ifjú hölgy arra kért, hogy ne add fel… és most én is csatlakozom ehhez a kéréshez.

Perselus egy pillanatra az öregre sandít, de aztán el is kapja a pillantását, és vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Igen, sejtettem, hogy még nem kellene ide jönnöm - hajtja le a fejét az idős bájitalmester. - De segíteni szerettem volna… és megköszönni… amit tettél értem.

- Az átkot? - kérdezi Perselus halkan, rezzenéstelenül.

- Hogy megmentetted az életem. Ami pedig az átkot illeti… te is kaptál miattam… hármat is… tudod, hogy… akkor álltam a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy megtörjek?

Perselus szeme a gyengeségéhez képest veszettül dühösen villan, ha ott lennék, esküszöm, megijednék tőle.

- Az én életem sosem számított…

- Nekem igen - csitítja Coward. - De kitartottunk. Mindketten. És én hálával tartozom neked.

Perselus állkapcsa megfeszül egy pillanatra, tudom, a lelke tiltakozik öreg barátja szavai ellen, de bízom benne, hogy Coward lesz majd a kitartóbb.

- Rendben, most hagylak pihenni - sóhajt az öreg. - De később meglátogatlak, ha megengeded.

Egy kis ideig vár valami reakciót, de aztán belátja, hogy úgysem fog kapni, így kifelé indul.

- Mester! - szól utána halkan Perselus, mire az öreg visszafordul. - Segítettél neki?

- Na de Perselus - tűnik fel egy elnéző mosoly a másik arcán. - Te is tudod, hogy a jelölt által benyújtott bájitalt rengeteg vizsgálatnak vetjük alá. Az elsők között szerepel az a bűbáj, ami felfedi, hogy egyedül dolgozott-e a vizsgamunkáján.

- Még csak tizennyolc éves - csóválja meg a fejét Perselus hitetlenkedve.

- Némi féltékenységet vélek felfedezni a hangodban, barátom - ugratja Coward.

- Féltékenységet?

- A legfiatalabb bájitalmesterek közé tartoztál - tűnődik Coward. - De ez a kislány még nálad is fiatalabb lesz, mikor leteszi majd a vizsgáját.

- Büszke leszek rá - biztosítja Perselus, én pedig érzem, hogy elpirulok. Perselus Piton valószínűleg minden száz évben mond ilyet… vagyis én vagyok az első.

- Egy év alatt fel tudnád készíteni. Kreativitás pedig van benne bőven. Kék polip… kinek jutott volna eszébe?

- Én már az unikornisnál tudtam - mondja Perselus szinte csak saját magának. A hangja már alig hallható, látom, hogy ez a néhány perc, amíg ébren volt, teljesen kifárasztotta. Coward is tudja ezt, mégis mosolyogva figyeli, látom, szavak nélkül is úgy olvas benne, mint a nyitott könyvben.

- Most pihenj, hamarosan újra találkozunk! - ígéri, és ezúttal tényleg kisétál a gyengélkedőről.

Egy perccel később megáll mellettem, kiveszi az üveget a kezemből és visszabűvöli az ablakba.

- Legyen türelmes vele, kisasszony. A felbukkanásom… meglehetősen felzaklatta. Várnunk kellett volna még néhány napot.

- De én csak…

- Tudom, hogy jót akart - mosolyog rám -, de meg kell tanulnia még jobban az ő fejével gondolkodni. Neki nem mindig az a jó, amit mi annak gondolunk. Meg kell találnia vele a közös hangot. Nem lesz könnyű. Nem mindig úgy fog reagálni, ahogy várná.

- Tudom - sóhajtok. - Mindent megteszek.

- Ebben biztos voltam - neveti el magát Coward. - Most megyek. Néhány nap múlva majd benézek újra.

- Rendben - bólintok rá, ő pedig elindul, de aztán visszafordul.

- Ne rohanja le most azonnal - tanácsolja, majd valóban elsétál, én pedig visszaülök az ablakba.

Egy negyed órával később látom, ahogy a birtok kapuja felé sétál, én pedig egy halvány mosollyal figyelemmel kísértem az útját. Többször megáll, kedvtelve szemléli a birtokot, még annak ellenére is, amilyen állapotban van. Mikor kilépve a kapun eltűnik a szemem elől, eltűnődöm a szavain. Vajon mennyi időt kell hagynom Perselusnak, hogy összeszedje magát? Bárcsak én is ismerném úgy, mint a mestere. De hát ők régóta ismerik egymást. És két éven keresztül minden nap órákat beszélgettek, Cowardnak volt lehetősége valóban megismerni Perselust, aki akkor talán még nem is volt ennyire magába zárkózva, mint most. Igaz, hogy én is több, mint hat éve ismerem, de az első öt évben soha egy szót sem váltottunk. Sőt… ő utálta a tudálékosságomat, én pedig nehezteltem rá azért, mert egyedüli tanárként nem értékelte az igyekezetemet. De ez már a múlt, a kapcsolatunk alaposan megváltozott azóta. Ennek ellenére be kell látnom, hogy Cowardnak igaza van, nehéz lesz vele megtalálni a közös hangot. Még egy kis időt várok, aztán összeszedem a bátorságom, és besétálok a gyengélkedő ajtaján.

Egy pillanatig azt hiszem, hogy elaludt, de aztán, ahogy közelebb sétálok, felnéz rám.

- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezem óvatosan.

- Mindent látott, Ms. Granger! Még ez sem elégíti ki a kíváncsiságát? - kérdezi, és úgy tűnik, ez alatt a fél óra alatt sikerült annyi erőt összegyűjtenie, hogy jó adag dühöt és egy kis gúnyt sűríthessen a hangjába.

A beszólásával is a lelkembe talál, de inkább a szemében izzó düh, ami bánt. Hisz csak jót akartam neki, most miért kell így reagálnia? Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam Mr. Coward figyelmeztetése, miszerint sokszor lesz olyan, hogy nem úgy reagál, ahogy én azt várnám, de ez most akkor is sok. Én is fáradt vagyok, még bennem van az elmúlt hét minden feszültsége, most én sem tudom tolerálni az ilyen viselkedését. Csak lehajtom a fejem, és kimenekülök a gyengélkedőről.


	17. Chapter 17

Csak sétálok a parkban, nem is tudom, merre visznek a lábaim, de úgy elmerülök a gondolataimban, hogy csak a szürkületre kapom fel a fejem, és térek vissza a kastélyba. Jobb ötlet híján a griffendéles klubhelyiség felé veszem az irányt, de a környék elég lehangoló állapotban van. A Kövér Dáma portréja félig kiszakadva lengedezik egy fél zsanéron, a lakója ki tudja, merre jár. Ahogy bemászok a klubhelyiségbe, látom, hogy itt sem múlt el nyomtalanul az utolsó csata. Keresek egy viszonylag stabil ülőalkalmatosságot, az ablak elé bűvölöm, aztán csak bámulom, ahogy az égen lassan feljönnek a csillagok. Ott is alszom el, meglehetősen kényelmetlen testhelyzetben, miután a toronyóra elüti az éjfélt.

Másnap reggel eléggé elgyötörten, de dacos hangulatban ébredek, és lassan még tovább hergelem magam. Egyáltalán nem értem azt a beszólást. Jó, persze, tényleg nem volt szép dolog, hogy kihallgattam őket, de hát az én ötletem volt? Egyáltalán nem én találtam ki. Nem is értem, ha tudta, hogy hallom, akkor miért hozott szóba? Egyáltalán nem kellett volna olyan dolgokról beszélnie, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy nem tartozik rám. És különben is… semmi olyat nem mondott, amit nem szabadna tudnom. Az a tudat, hogy büszke lenne rám, ha gyorsan le tudnám tenni a vizsgát, csak még jobban motivál. Ez miért baj? És most engem hibáztat…

Egészen ebédidőig bosszankodom, aztán levánszorgok a Nagyterembe enni valamit. Mikor végzek, megfordul a fejemben, hogy a gyengélkedőre induljak, de aztán felrémlik előttem az a haragos pillantás, és belátom, nincs szükségem még egy ilyen jelenetre. Ahhoz még mindig túl fáradt vagyok, még nem pihentem ki az előzőt. És amilyen lelkiállapotban vagyok, biztos nem tudnám megállni szó nélkül, annak pedig egyáltalán nem lenne jó vége. Ha visszaszólok neki, csak még dühösebb lenne, és csúnyán összevesznénk. Egyikünknek sincs erre szüksége. Így visszatérek a klubhelyiségbe, és tovább tűnődöm. Vajon Coward tudta, hogy ez lesz belőle? Mondjuk figyelmeztetett, hogy Perselus eléggé zaklatott állapotban van, de nem igazán vettem komolyan. Hallgatnom kellett volna rá. Sőt, már akkor hallgatnom kellett volna rá, mikor azt mondta, várnunk kellene még néhány napot. Perselus is fáradt, komoly fájdalmai lehetnek, és akkor jövök neki az ilyen hülyeségeimmel… De akkor sem volt szép, hogy így reagált. Tudhatta volna, hogy tényleg csak segíteni akartam. A hangulatom dühből lassan csalódottságba megy át, és ezzel együtt Perselus hiánya is betolakszik az agyamba. Megfordul a fejemben, hogy meg kéne látogatnom, de még nem merem. Tényleg félek, hogy megint ki fog dobni. Félek attól, hogy még mindig dühös rám. Félek attól, hogy szembenézzek a szemrehányásaival.

Végül abba a ténybe kapaszkodom, hogy már késő van, és Perselusnak pihenésre van szüksége, így én is lassan elalszom, az előző napi helyemen, a széken a griffendél klubhelyiségében.

Az álmom elég zaklatott, az éjszaka folyamán többször is felébredek, és csak Perselusra tudok gondolni. Még csak alig pirkad odakint az ég alja, mikor nem bírom már tovább ezt az eszméletlen hiányérzetet. Felöltözöm, és a gyengélkedő fele indulok. Az ajtaja előtt azonban rájövök, hogy Perselus valószínűleg nem venné jó néven, ha hajnalok hajnalán felkelteném, így az ablakba telepszem, ahol tegnapelőtt végignéztem a beszélgetésüket. Nézem, ahogy a Rengeteg mögött felkel a nap, és csak akkor lépek a gyengélkedőre, mikor a toronyóra elüti a hetet.

Óvatosan lépek be, és az ajtót is próbálom hangtalanul betenni, mégis felébred. Éberen alszik, gondolom, ez a múltjában gyökerezik. Minden pillanatban készen kellett állnia egy támadásra.

Felnéz, de csak egy pillanatra néz rám. Nem tudom, mire számítsak tőle, így csak óvatosan lépek közelebb hozzá.

- Rossz stratégiát választott, Ms. Granger - mondja színtelen hangon, mire megtorpanok, és lesütöm a szemem. Az érzelemmentes hangon túl is megértem, hogy tegnap egész nap várta, hogy bejövök hozzá, és hogy csalódott volt, hogy nem így történt.

- Bocsánatot kérek, professzor úr! - mondom szinte csak suttogva.

- Figyelmeztettem már, hogy ne kérjen túl sokszor bocsánatot - mondja szigorúan. - Csak tegye azt, amit helyesnek lát, és vállalja a következményeit!

- Én… mindig próbálom azt tenni, amit helyesnek látok… de mindig… rosszul sül el. Sajnálom! - lépek közelebb hozzá. Csak megrázza a fejét, és témát vált.

- Miért hozta ide? - kérdezi, és én tudom, hogy a mesterére gondol.

- Én csak… segíteni akartam…

- Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre.

- Én… féltem.

- Mégis mitől félhet egy griffendéles, aki szembenézett Voldemorttal? - kérdezi egy kicsit gúnyosan.

- Talán attól… hogy egyedül… kevés lesz neked - ismerem be lehajtott fejjel. Nem is merek felnézni rá egy hosszú percig, de mikor már túl hosszúra nyúlik a csend, megkockáztatok egy pillantást.

- Magától nem szoktam meg, hogy butaságokat beszéljen - enyhül meg végül, mire én is érzem, hogy könnyebben kapok levegőt, és közelebb sétálok hozzá. Már majdnem leülök mellé az ágyra, mikor valaki kopog a gyengélkedő ajtaján.

Összenézünk, és egyszerre pillantunk az ajtó felé, amin Harry lép be. Nem is kell Perselusra néznem, hogy érezzem, egy pillanat alatt visszahúzza a falait, amit Harryvel szemben mindig is tartott.

- Mit keres itt, Potter? - kérdezi tőle villámló szemekkel. Harry egy pillanatra rám néz, a tekintetében látom, hogy nem érti, hogy bírom elviselni ezt az embert, de aztán inkább válaszol.

- Szeretnék beszélni önnel, professzor úr.

- Nem mondta magának Madam Pomfrey, hogy ne zaklasson fel?

- Ha azt a percet várom, amikor maga nem húzza fel magát a puszta megjelenésemtől, akkor már megőszültem, de az alkalmas pillanat még nem jött el - fojt el egy fintort Harry. Ettől a mondattól szinte várom, hogy Perselust elkapja az a régi harci méreg, de nem történik meg. Talán csak azért, mert még mindig nincs ereje hozzá.

- Mit akar?

- Megérteni… még néhány dolgot.

Perselus szeme néhány másodpercig cikázik köztem és Harry között, majd értetlenül megrázza a fejét.

- Azt hittem, értelmes, felnőtt varázslóknak nem esik majd nehezére értelmezni azt a néhány jelenetet, amit kaptak - mondja gúnyosan.

- Nem az emlékeit nem értem - rázza meg a fejét Harry. - Csak azt, hogy… miért nem működött Voldemort pálcája?

- Odafigyelt maga valaha arra, amit tanítani próbáltak magának? - kérdezi lekezelőn Perselus. - Olivander úrnak mindig ez a köszönés utáni első mondata.

- Micsoda?

- A pálca választja a varázslót, és nem fordítva. Az a pálca nem volt Voldemorté - veti oda türelmetlenül Perselus.

- Miért? Mert nem sikerült megölnie magát?

- Ha sikerül végeznie velem… az a pálca akkor sem lett volna az övé. Ugyanis soha, egyetlen pillanatig sem volt az enyém.

- De Dumbledore-t….

Perselus szeme már veszélyesen villan, így gyorsan közbeszólok.

- Harry, Dumbledore önkezével vetett véget az életének. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a Pálcák Urának soha többé nem lesz igazi gazdája.

- Dumbledore mindenre gondolt előre - mondja csodálkozva Harry, pedig megszokhatta volna már, hogy így van. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre azonban Perselus megrázza a fejét.

- Nem. Mindenre nem - sandít rám egy pillanatra, mire belőlem kitör a nevetés. Igaza van. Dumbledore sok mindenre gondolhatott, talán még arra is, hogy Voldemort meg akarja ölni Perselust, hogy megszerezze a pálcát. De azt igazán nem vehette számításba, hogy én addigra kitalálok egy bájitalt, ami majd megmenti. Szerencsére így történt. Harrynek azonban sok a jókedvem, még egy másodpercig megütközve néz rám, majd kisétál a szobából.

Miután kiszórakoztam magam Harry értetlen képén, tűnődve Perselushoz fordulok.

- Még mindig olyan nagyon utálod Harryt? - kérdezem óvatosan.

- Megfogadtam… az édesanyja halála után… hogy megvédem… kerül, amibe kerül - emlékszik vissza összeráncolt szemöldökkel, de aztán rám pillant. - De ettől még nem kell szeretnem.

- Nem, valóban - bólintok rá, és leülök a székemre. - De mindig vigyáztál rá… az első perctől kezdve, hogy idekerült a Roxfortba.

- Kötött az esküm - mondja színtelen hangon. - Nem tehettem mást.

- Szóval… ő volt a másik… akit meg kellett védened - emlékszem vissza egy régi beszélgetésünkre, de nem kapok választ, így alaposan szemügyre veszem. Látom, kicsit bosszantja, hogy ennyire kiadta magát, így nem erőltetem tovább ezt a témát.

- És az nagyon zavar… hogy én is… griffendéles vagyok, mint Harry? A Griffendél és a Mardekár ősi ellenségek.

- Egy griffendéles hajlamos… fejjel menni a falnak… mikor egy kis ravaszsággal sokkal többre menne - mondja, miközben egy láthatatlan pontot bámul a szemközti falon. Némi mögöttes tartalmat érzek ebben a mondatban, így halványan elmosolyodom. Szóval nála nem célravezető fejjel menni a falnak.

- Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre - veszem kölcsön a szavait, amivel nem sokkal korábban ő is hárított.

- Az, hogy a süveg beoszt valakit egyik vagy másik házba - tűnődik el -, nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs benne szemernyi sem a többi házra jellemző tulajdonságokból. Maga, Ms. Granger… tud kellőképpen ravasz és agyafúrt lenni, ha arra van szüksége.

- Ez bók egy mardekárostól - mondom, miközben fürkészem a szemét. - De még mindig nem válaszolt a kérdésemre, professzor úr.

- Biztos benne, hogy akarja tudni a választ, Ms. Granger? - néz rám végre, de nem is lennék igazi griffendéles, ha nem bólintanék rá a kérdésre. Viszont ebben a pillanatban belép Madam Pomfrey és én elhúzom a számat, mert tudom, hogy erre a válaszra már keresztet vethetek.

- Granger kisasszony - szólít meg az öreglány szigorúan. - A professzor úrnak pihenésre van szüksége! Gondolom, Mr. Potter már alaposan felzaklatta. Hagyják végre aludni!

- Igen, Madam Pomfrey - állok fel fintorogva, de még ezzel sem éri be.

- És ma éjszaka nem akarom itt látni! Ha a kastélyban akar maradni, kérjen az igazgatónőtől egy szobát! Ez itt a gyengélkedő, és nem átjáróház.

- Igen, Madam Pomfrey - húzom el a számat, de tudom, nem tehetek semmit. Itt ő a főnök, és nem csak engem penderít ki innen, hanem akár McGalagonyt is, ha úgy ítéli meg, hogy nincs itt semmi keresnivalója, vagy hátráltatja a betegek gyógyulását. Azért még próbálkozom. - Később visszajöhetek?

- Most egyen és aludjon - utasít szigorúan. - Aztán majd délután meglátom, hogy néz ki, és eldöntöm, hogy bejöhet-e.

Perselusszal még összenézünk, de aztán kénytelen-kelletlen kisétálok a gyengélkedőről. Sok humorom nincs az igazgatónőhöz, így gondolok egy merészet és a pince fele indulok. Még mindig nem adtam vissza Perselus nyakláncát, így reménykedek abban, hogy be tudok jutni a lakosztályába, hogy ott egy kicsit pihenjek.

Mikor megtorpanok az ajtaja előtt, egy pillanatra eszembe jut, hogy milyen iszonyúan dühös lehetett, mikor felfedezte a kutakodásunk nyomait a nappalijában. És főleg akkor, mikor észrevette, hogy Lily képe eltűnt a polcáról. Bár, az is lehet, próbálom megnyugtatni magam, hogy miután kinevezték igazgatónak, nem igazán járt a régi lakosztályában, hanem elfoglalta Dumbledore régi helyét.

Végül rászánom magam, és gyorsan belépek az ajtón. Próbálom megúszni a jeges hideget, de úgy tűnik a védelem azóta sem változott, így elborít arra a néhány másodpercre, míg belépek. Ahogy azonban visszaállt a rend, gyorsan körülnézek. Az meg tudom állapítani, hogy Perselus rendet csinált a nappaliban, de hogy a kép hiányát észrevette-e, nem tudom. Végül csak fellobbantom a tüzet a kandallóban, hogy a borzongás eltűnjön belőlem, aztán letelepszem a kanapéra. Szinte azonnal rám zuhan a fáradtság, így eldőlök a kanapén, és néhány percen belül el is alszom.

Vacsoraidő előtt egy kicsivel ébredek, és úgy döntök, gyorsan eszem valamit. A Nagyteremben csak a tanárok vannak, és Harry. Néhányan csodálkozva néznek rám, mikor meglátnak, de én csak letelepszem Harry mellé.

- Nagyon kiakasztottam? - kérdezi halkan, hogy a többiek ne hallják.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem - rázom meg a fejem. - Hidd el, ő is sokkal nyugodtabb most, hogy vége van.

- Ha te mondod - mondja fintorogva egy sort, én pedig mosolyogva hozzálátok a vacsorámhoz.

Mikor végzek, elköszönök Harrytől, és benézek a gyengélkedőre. Perselus alszik, és nem is akarom felébreszteni, így néhány perc után eljövök tőle, és visszatérek a lakosztályába pihenni.

Másnap korán reggel felébredek, és hosszú idő óta először kipihentnek érzem magam. Mosolyogva körülnézek Perselus nappalijában, de végül belátom, igaza van Madam Pomfreynak, ha valóban itt akarok maradni, ideje valami saját szállás után nézni. Előtte azonban be akarok még nézni a gyengélkedőre.

Mikor belépek az ajtón Perselus még alszik, így halkan odaosonok az ágyához, és leülök a szélére. Erre már felébred, de nem szól, csak fürkészi a szememet. Halványan elmosolyodom. Tudom, ez alkalommal is megérezte, hogy betörtem a birodalmába.

- Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy néhány dolgot visszaadjak neked - mondom, és lecsatolom a nyakamból a láncot. - Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál rám!

Elveszi a láncot, amit felé nyújtok, egy darabig töprengve nézi, aztán várakozón néz rám. Csak sóhajtok, és kiveszem a táskámból a könyvét. Erre ő is vesz egy nagy levegőt, de azért átveszi ezt is. Nem nyitja ki, pedig tudom, roppantul kíváncsi rá, hogy elolvastam-e a levelet, ami benne van.

- Ennek a könyvnek köszönhetem, hogy elkészítettem azt a bájitalt - mondom, mert már túl hosszúra nyúlik a csend. - Nagyon… inspiráló. És… van még valami… - mondom bátortalanul, és előhúzom a zsebemből azt a fényképet, amit a polcáról loptam el.

Erre már megvillan a szeme, tudom, hogy ezt a múltjába, a magánéletébe való betörésnek értékeli.

- Nem akartam, hogy Harry találja meg - kezdek gyorsan mentegetőzni. - Én csak…

Éget a pillantása, így nem folytatom, inkább lehajtom a fejem.

Jó néhány percig hallgatunk. Lassan már kezd bűntudatom lenni, amiért elvettem azt a fényképet a polcáról. Pedig tényleg nem ellopni akartam, csak megelőzni még néhány lehetséges konfliktust, vádaskodást, gyanúsítgatást. És közben óhatatlanul újra elönt a féltékenység, amit akkor éreztem, mikor megtaláltam a képet. És így, hogy már láttam az emlékeit, és tudom, mit jelentett neki Lily, csak még inkább elszomorodom. Attól, ami velük történt, és attól, hogy tudatosodik bennem, hogy az a nő még mindig ilyen fontos a számára.

Végül mégis ő töri meg a csendet.

- A múlt… ezer pókhálószállal kapaszkodik belénk - mondja tűnődve. - De ezt már nem teszem vissza a helyére.

- De… - kapom fel a fejem a szavaira -, nem… nem kell eltenned… én… tudom, hogy húsz évig ott volt veled…

Felnéz rám, és én azonnal elhallgatok. Hagyom, hogy az az ébenfekete szempár rabul ejtse az enyémet.

- Ez már egy új világ - mondja végül, és megtöri a szemkontaktust. - És ha már a részese lehetek… nekem is… új életet kell kezdenem. Megőrzöm ezt a képet… de nem kell szem előtt lennie.

- De az emlékeid…

- Az emlékeim nem ebben a képben vannak - pillant rám, aztán lefordítja Lily képét a takaróra. - Az emlékeim végigkísérik az életemet - néz rám újra, mintha azt fürkészné, mit gondolok erről. Ebben a pillanatban olyan emberi, olyan sebezhető, mint amilyen azon az éjszakán volt, mikor a bájitalt főztük. Tudom, hogy ritka pillanat, hogy felfedjen valamit önmagából, a gondolataiból, éppen ezért egy kis időre el is vonja a figyelmem arról a témáról, amiről épp beszélgetünk. Bárcsak képes lenne rá, hogy gyakrabban megnyíljon így, ahogy most. Tudom, hogy ehhez nagyon sok idő kell, de szentül megfogadom, hogy nem fogom feladni. Végül a gondolataim visszatérnek a ki nem mondott kérdéshez.

- Az emlékeid hozzád tartoznak. Csak a rossz emlékeket szeretném elfeledtetni veled.

- Azok is velem maradnak - süti le végül a szemét.

- Tudom - bólintok rá, és óvatosan megérintem a kezét. Újra megdermed, úgy, ahogy akkor régen is, és félrenéz. Értem a reakciót, a témával együtt túl sok volt neki. Csak megszorítom a kezét. - Hagyjalak most pihenni? - kérdezem halkan, de mikor nem reagál semmit, lassan felállok az ágyról. - Később még visszajövök - mondom, és kisétálok a gyengélkedőről.

A bejárati csarnokban aztán kis híján beleütközöm Harrybe.

- Hé, csak óvatosan - kapja el a karom, hogy hasra ne essek. - Hol jársz?

- Ne haragudj, Harry! - mosolygok rá. - Tényleg nem itt jártam.

- Azt láttam. Szóval… hogy van…? - kérdezi zavartan.

- Jobban - mosolyodom el még szélesebben. - És kifejezetten jó napja van.

- Képzelem - forgatja meg a szemét. - Nincs kedved… dumálni egyet?

- Ha megtudja, hogy kibeszéljük még az én fejemet is leátkozza - sandítok összeszűkült szemmel Harryre, aztán elnevetem magam. - Gyere, menjünk ki a parkba!

Szótlanul sétálunk le a partra, és letelepszem a már szinte törzshelyemmé váló kidőlt fatörzsre. Harry óvatosan rám sandít.

- Jövök egy bocsánatkéréssel.

- Ugyan - rázom meg a fejem.

- De, komolyan -erősíti meg. - Hónapokon keresztül csak acsarkodtam rá… míg te végig tudtad, hogy ártatlan. Annyi hülyeséget kellett végighallgatnod…

- Olyan sok mindent nem tudtál.

- Tényleg elmondhattad volna.

- Mégis mit? Hogy ő jó ember? Hogy nem olyan, amilyennek te gondolod? Hogy még az utolsó pillanatban is könyörgött Dumbledore-nak, hogy ne igya meg a mérget? Mit tettél volna Harry, ha megpróbálom elmondani? Ha elmondtam volna, hogy ő nem az az ember, akit te hat éven keresztül látni véltél… mit tettél volna? De őszintén!

- Nem tudom - hajtja le a fejét.

- Jó volt ez így - szorítom meg a kezét. - És… ahogy ő mondta az előbb… ez már egy új világ. Ne nézegessünk visszafelé. Nézzünk csak előre! Rendbe kell hoznunk a kastélyt, mire az új tanév elkezdődik.

- Szerinted befejezzük? - néz rám kérdőn, miközben felsandít a kastélyra, mire elnevetem magam.

- Nekem muszáj lesz. Kell egy K RAVASZ bájitaltanból - mondom, és csak még jobban nevetek, ahogy látom az elszörnyedést az arcán, de aztán fürkészőn rám néz.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Magad is tudod a választ a kérdésre - komolyodok el egy kicsit.

- Szerintem ne bízd a fantáziámra - mondja egy halvány mosollyal.

- Oké, mit akarsz tudni?

- Mi van köztetek?

- Ő… - tűnődöm el, hogy mit is feleljek erre a kérdésre -, nagyon fontos nekem.

- Igen, ezt láttam a Szellemszálláson - bólint rá Harry. - És az emlékeiben is. Nagyon megviselt, amit láttál. De… sosem vettem észre semmit… mégis mióta megy ez a hátunk mögött?

- Harry semmi nem… megy… a hátad mögött… Csak valami megváltozott köztünk… hatodik előtt a nyár utolsó éjszakáján… amit a Főhadiszálláson töltöttem.

Csak megforgatom a szemem, ahogy kigúvadnak a szemei.

- Nem, nem történt köztünk semmi - biztosítom. - Csak… attól kezdve… másképp néztünk egymásra.

- És amikor elkapott minket a folyosón, és te vele mentél büntetőmunkára, míg mi Friccsel sikáltuk a trófeákat?

- Bájitalt főztünk - csóválom meg a fejem a képtelen gyanúsításra.

- Harry… azt gondolsz Perselusról, amit akarsz - mondom, és kis híján kitör belőlem a nevetés, hogy milyen képet vág Perselus keresztneve hallatán - de egy dolgot tudnod kell. Nem az a legjobb szórakozása, hogy kiskorú lányokat rontson meg, főleg nem a tanítványait. Még nem történt köztünk semmi.

- Még? - sandít rám, de az arcán játszó halvány mosoly alatt ott van, hogy mennyire képtelennek tartja az ötletet.

- Hát… őt ismerve igazából nem tudom, mire számítsak - sóhajtok elkomolyodva.

- Nem mond semmit?

- Mikor mondott ő bármit is?

- Mikor engem kellett a földbe döngölni - neveti el magát Harry, és én csatlakozok hozzá. - Légy türelmes - mondja végül, mikor már újra tudunk levegőt venni. - Majd kialakul minden.

- Kösz - szorítom meg a kezét. - És azt is, hogy… nem nézel hülyének.

- Hát… elég nehéz elképzelnem az tény… De azt tudom… hogy mennyire szerette anyámat. Láttam. És láttam azt is, mikor elraktad azt a képet. Tudom, hogy… nem sokkal ezelőttig szerette őt… hogy most mit gondol, fogalmam sincs… de ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy engem annyira gyűlölt. Ő nagyon intenzíven tud érezni… és ha úgy tud szeretni, ahogy gyűlölni…

- Nem gyűlöl téged, Harry.

- Ezt tőle is megkérdezted?

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, igen.

- Te nem vagy normális - neveti el magát.

- Lehet, de tényleg megkérdeztem. És hidd el, nem gyűlöl téged. Sosem téged gyűlölt.

- Hanem apámat - sóhajt Harry. - Tudom, hogy… szóval tudom, hogy egy kicsit meg is érdemelte, csak…

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod - szorítom meg a kezét.

- Kösz - mosolyog rám. - Öhm… ugye tudod, hogy… Ronnal nem lesz ilyen könnyű dolgod?

- Merlin - képzelem el a dolgot mosolyogva. - Segíthetnél.

- Majd puhítom. De egyelőre kisebb gondja is nagyobb. A gyász padlóra küldte az egész családot. Te nem voltál náluk azóta, de… még egy kriptában is jobb hangyulat van, mint az Odúban. De most gyere, menjünk, beszéljük meg McGalagonnyal a dolgokat.

Feltápászkodunk, és tűnődve besétálunk a kastélyba. Már majdnem elérünk a kőszörnyhöz, mikor Harry elneveti magát.

- Szerinted pártatlan lesz az a K RAVASZ bájitaltanból?

- Pártatlan? - nézek rá elfojtva egy vigyort. - Hidd el nekem, Harry, hogy nekem ötször annyit kell teljesítenem azért a K-ért, mint bárki másnak - mondom, majd a már helyreállított szörnyhöz lépek, kimondom a jelszót, és ahogy félreugrik, fellépek a lépcsőre.

- Ebben biztos vagyok - neveti el magát, majd követ McGalagony irodája felé.

A megbeszélésünk az igazgatónővel elég rövidre sikerül. Először nem igazán érti, hogy mit akarunk a kastélyban, hisz a tudásunk sok tárgyból messze meghaladja még a RAVASZ szintet is. Végül meg tudjuk győzni, hogy a hivatalos úton szeretnénk tovább folytatni a tanulmányainkat, és nem azért megkapni a különböző bizonyítványokat, mert azok vagyunk, akik. A végén még azt is felajánlja, hogy kaphatunk egy háromszobás lakosztályt mi hárman. Erre Harry lehajtja a fejét, hogy elrejtse a vigyorát. Somolyogva nézek rá.

- Amire most gondolsz, annak a nullánál is kisebb a valószínűsége - biztosítom, hisz tudom, az jár a fejében, hogy Perselus időnként felbukkanhat a lakosztályunkban, és talán arra, hogy Ron milyen képet vágna, ha meglátná az ajtóban. Én azonban biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor tévedne be oda, ha piros hó esik. A feltűnést is kerüli, a fiúkkal pedig annyira szeretne összefutni, mint egy durrfarkú szúrcsókkal.

- Majd meglátjuk - kuncog tovább Harry, aztán McGalagony felé fordul. - Rendben, igazgatónő, ez így tökéletesen megfelel.

McGalagony is rábólint, így Harryvel elégedetten kisétálunk az irodájából.


	18. Chapter 18

A következő napokban Perselus nehezményezni kezdi, hogy ágyhoz van kötve, így időnként segítek neki eljutni az ablaknál levő fotelig, hogy onnan nézelődjön a parkba. Ezen felbátorodva néhány nappal később felveti Madam Pomfreynak, hogy esetleg hazaengedhetné. Az öreg javasasszony hallani sem akar róla. Ezen aztán alaposan összekapnak, hisz mindketten makacsok és határozottak, de végül Perselus marad alul. Talán csak azért, mert az öreglánynak igaza van, és még közel sincs annyira jól.

Még háromnapi morgás után azonban Madam Pomfrey megunja a dolgot, és áldását adja Perselus távozására, azzal a feltétellel, hogy még legalább egy hétig nem mozdul ki a lakosztályából. Perselus persze rábólint, de a mardekáros pillantásából tudom, hogy esze ágában sincs betartani az utasítást. Ennek ellenére aznap visszafogja magát, de csak azért, mert Mr. Coward épp arra a napra időzíti a következő látogatását.

Végül hármasban indulunk Perselus lakosztálya felé. Ez alkalommal már ő is jobban viseli a mestere jelenlétét, bár jobbára még mindig Coward viszi a szót. Mesél arról, mi újság a nagyvilágban a háború vége óta, arról, hogy az emberek fellélegeznek, és lassan újra félelem nélkül lépnek ki az utcára. Az üzletek is lassan újra kinyitnak, bár a választék még nem mindenhol az igazi, lassan újra beindul az élet. Mikor ő is elhallgat, kíváncsian tűnődve nézek rá. Egy kérdés már régóta foglalkoztatja a fantáziámat, de eddig sosem volt lehetőségem feltenni.

- Mr. Coward, megkérdezhetem, hogy miért vonult vissza annak idején?

- Fékezze a kíváncsiságát, Ms. Granger! - szól rám szigorúan Perselus. Érzem, hogy csak a mesterét akarja védeni, de a szigorúságára akaratlanul is reagálok.

- Igen, professzor úr! - húzom el a számat, de Coward arcán feltűnik egy szomorkás mosoly.

- Ugyan, Perselus… rég volt már… miért ne tudhatna róla? Tudja kisasszony, annak idején Londonban volt egy kis üzletem, közel a Mungóhoz, és hívtak, ha kellettem. Egy nap sürgős riasztást kaptam, így odasiettem. Egy egész családot mérgeztek meg… apa, anya, egy nyolcéves fiú, és egy ötéves kislány. Mindent megtettem, ami az akkori tudásom szerint módomban állt, de végül mind a négyet elveszítettem. És rá kellett döbbennem, hogy hiába van a kezemben egy papír, hogy bájitalmester vagyok, a tudásom édeskevés volt ahhoz, hogy megmentsem az életüket. Csalódtam… leginkább magamban… és elhatároztam, hogy… inkább a kutatásnak szentelem az életem. Ennyi a történet.

- Sajnálom…

- Azt, ami akkor történt, én is - bólint rá. - De így azt hiszem, sokkal komolyabb eredményeket értem el, mint ha úgy folytatom az életem, ahogy akkor éltem. Jó dolog híresnek lenni, könyveket, cikkeket írni, de még jobb, ha az ember megpróbál inkább lépést tartani a folyamatosan fejlődő és megújuló sötét varázslatokkal, hogy meg tudja védeni az ártatlanokat.

- Igaz - mosolyodok el, de ahogy a pincelépcsőhöz érünk, inkább elköszönök tőlük. Tudom, itt az ideje, hogy végre tényleg kettesben, minden figyelő szemtől távol, őszintén beszélgethessenek. Sok dolog van, amit tisztázniuk kell, mielőtt újra úgy tudnak beszélgetni az üst mellett, mint régen. Bízom benne, hogy már nem sok idő kell hozzá.

Néhány nappal később ebéd után fel akarom keresni Perselust. Tudom, hogy még mindig nem eszik rendesen, így jó lenne beletraktálni valami ebédet, de végül nem találom.

Nem tudom, miért indulok kifele a kastélyból, valami alig érezhető megérzés sugallja, hogy lépjek ki a parkba. Már mindenütt kerestem. A lakosztályában, a laborjában, még a régi termében is, de sehol sem találtam, és aggódni kezdek érte. Tudom, hogy nem lett volna szabad még ilyen megerőltető sétát tennie, de mikor érdekelte őt az, hogy mit szabad és mit nem? Érzem, hogy odakint van.

Bolyongok egy órácskát, és végül Dumbledore síremléke előtt találok rá. Először nem megyek túl közel, próbálom megérezni, mennyire borult ki. Érzem benne a gyötrődést, még akkor is, ha úgy áll ott, mintha ő is egy márványszobor lenne a többi között.

Végül összeszedem a bátorságomat, és odasétálok mellé. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék, de talán a jelenlétem is segít neki egy kicsit. Hosszú percek után végül ő töri meg a csendet.

- Megesküdtem… akkor régen… hogy soha többé senki nem hal meg a kezem által.

- Nem te ölted meg - nézek fel rá, de csak elhúzza a száját.

- Én készítettem a mérget, ami által meghalt.

- De akkor is… tudom, hogy nem akartad odaadni neki, és… adtál neki ellenszert is… hogy… meggondolhassa magát. Ő akarta így, te is tudod. És… sokkal többet szenvedett volna, ha… ha attól az átoktól kell…

- Ez most engem csöppet sem vigasztal - rázza meg a fejét.

- Tudom - látom be, és óvatosan megérintem a karját. - Gyere, visszakísérlek a szobádba. Nem lett volna szabad ennyire kifárasztanod magad!

Vesz egy nagy levegőt, de már ebből érzem, hogy sikerült feldühítenem, bár fogalmam sincs, hogy mivel.

- Ne mondja meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak, kisasszony!

Félrenézek, aztán lehajtom a fejem.

- Nem akartam megmondani, mit csinálj… - mondom halkan, de mivel nem reagál, nem látok más lehetőséget, csak veszek egy nagy levegőt, és otthagyom. Visszafelé töprengek, vajon miért reagál mindig így, ha segíteni akarok. Tudom, és megértem, hogy nincs hozzászokva, hogy életében sem próbált senki gondoskodni róla, hogy még a legnehezebb helyzetekben is egyedül kellett boldogulnia, de ezt a makacs elutasítást akkor sem értem. És azt is tudom, hogy Dumbledore húsz évig megszabta, mit kell tennie, de én tényleg csak puszta aggódásból ajánlottam fel neki, hogy visszakísérem a szobájába. Messzire elsétált, és ezt az utat még visszafele is meg kell tennie. Igaz, hogy Madam Pomfrey-nak addig házsártoskodott, míg az öreglány elengedte, de még közel sincs annyira jól, mint amit el szeretne hitetni magáról. Hát, még megeresztek egy fohászt Merlin felé, hogy visszafele se essen össze félúton, aztán keresek egy helyet, ahonnan már biztosan nem lát, és egy halk pukkanással eltűnök a birtokról.

Ez alkalommal nem túl lelkesen lépek be Mr. Coward üzletébe, és ez neki is feltűnik.

- Jól van, Granger kisasszony?

- Pompásan - sóhajtok. - Körülnézhetek?

- Ha attól jobb kedve lesz - méreget az öreg. - De akár keverhetünk önnek egy kedélyjavító bájitalt is.

- Annyira nem rossz a helyzet - húzom el a számat, majd a hátsó sarokhoz sétálok, ahol néhány polcon bájitalos könyvek találhatók.

Egy órácskát el nézelődök köztük, némelyikbe bele is olvasok. Közben az öreg bájitalmester kiszolgál két vevőt, de aztán odasétál hozzám.

- Nagyon összekaptak?

- Nem, csak… néha nem tudok mit kezdeni az elutasításával.

- Igen, igen - bólint rá mindent értőn. - Idő kell neki, és néha egy kis távolság.

- De én nem fogok húsz évet várni, mint maga! - csattanok fel akaratlanul, és szinte azonnal megbánom, de Coward nem veszi a lelkére. Összehúzott szemmel méreget.

- Sokkal több hasonlóság van magukban, mint ön gondolná, kisasszony. Ugyanaz a dac, ugyanaz a büszkeség… ugyanolyan hirtelen és indulatos maga is… és makacs… bár makacsságban nem hiszem, hogy lenne ember, aki lekörözi Perselust - kuncog.

- Én nem is vagyok makacs - tiltakozom. - Meg indulatos se.

- Erről kérdezzen meg olyanokat, akik jól ismerik magát - kuncog tovább. - Amúgy pedig nem én szórtam némítóbűbájt a barátaimra…

- Jól van, igaza van - látom be, és én is elmosolyodom. - De vele szemben nem mindig tudom… hogy mit kellene tennem.

- Higgyen nekem, kisasszony. Idő és türelem… ez a két kulcsszó! Gondoljon csak bele - teszi a vállamra a kezét -, maga az elmúlt másfél évben minden nap gondolt rá. Aggódott érte, elképzelte mi lehet vele, merre járhat, vagy felidézte a közös emlékeket… De ő ezt nem tehette meg. Talán… talán éppen csak felismert magában egy érzést, és máris olyan mélyre kellett süllyesztenie, hogy még maga a Sötét Nagyúr se találhassa meg az elméjében.

- És ha nem is találja meg újra?

- Bízzon benne, kisasszony! Meg fogja vívni ezt a csatát is, ahogy annyi másikat.

- És győzni fog?

- Nem tudom - rázza meg a fejét Mr. Coward. - De reménykedem benne, hogy igen.

- Én is - mosolyodok el halványan, mire az öreg rábólint.

- Nos, megnyerte a tetszését valami? - pillant a polcok fele.

- Mindet szeretném elolvasni - nevetem el magam.

- Mindjárt gondoltam. Nem is értem, maga miért nem hollóhátas.

- Van értelme ennek az egésznek? - nézek rá homlokráncolva. - Senkit nem lehet csakis és kizárólag egy házba besorolni. Valamelyik nap az a vád ért, hogy ravasz és agyafúrt vagyok… most meg, hogy a Hollóhátban lenne a helyem…

- És ha kibírja Perselus csipkelődését, akkor ahhoz is elég jámbor, hogy hugrabugos legyen - kuncog Mr. Coward. - Igen, kisasszony, tökéletesen jól látja. Szinte minden embert be lehetne sorolni mind a négy házba. De azért nem volt ez olyan rossz ötlet az alapítóktól. Kellőképpen motiválja a gyerekeket.

- Igaz - mosolygok én is.

- Amúgy - néz vissza a polcok fele -, ezeknek jó része megvan Perselusnak. Talán csak… - lép oda a polchoz, és leemel róla egy réginek tűnő könyvet - azt hiszem, ezt még nálam olvasta, neki nincs meg. Ebből a könyvből nem túl sok példány van. Nemrég sikerült hozzájutnom ehhez a darabhoz.

- Akkor esetleg azt megvenném - nézek mohó kíváncsisággal a könyvre.

- Tudja mit, kisasszony… egy ilyen ígéretes tehetségnek ajándékba adom.

- De Mr. Coward… már így is olyan sok mindent kaptam öntől. Ezt most igazán nem fogadhatom el.

- Mondtam én, hogy makacs… - indul el az öreg a kassza fele, én pedig mosolyogva utána megyek, és kifizetem a könyvet, és némileg nyugodtabb szívvel visszatérek a kastélyba.

Úgy gondolom, hogy megfogadom az öreg tanácsát, és adok egy kis időt Perselusnak, így nem a pince fele veszem az irányt, hanem az újdonsült lakosztályunkba megyek. Alig lépek azonban be az ajtón, Harry, aki a nappali kanapéján ül, köszönés nélkül rám förmed.

- Látod ezt? - mutat a homlokára, amin egy jókora lila púp éktelenkedik. Döbbenten nézek rá, mire felemel az asztalon egy könyvet, és közelebb dobja hozzám. - Ez a kandallóból érkezett… olyan sebességgel, hogy miután fejbe kólintott, öt percig azon gondolkodtam, hogy kérjek-e Madam Pomfreytól egy agyrázkódás elleni bájitalt.

Kitör belőlem a nevetés, főleg, mikor ránézek a könyvre. Elmeélesítő bájitalok.

- Igazán találó cím egy fejbetaláláshoz.

Harry azonban még nem enyhül meg.

- Mondd meg a védencednek, hogy ha meg akar ölni, inkább álljon ki velem szemtől szembe!

- Ez csak egy bocsánatkérés volt, Harry… - mondom továbbra is vigyorogva. - Te csak rosszkor voltál rossz helyen.

- Hát, ha így kér bocsánatot, akkor elég sűrűn leszel tele kék-zöld foltokkal.

- Nem a fejbevágás… csak a könyv - forgatom meg a szemem, majd előhúzom a pálcám, és eltüntetem Harry fejéről a púpot. Ő maga is megtehette volna, de akkor nem lett volna alkalma velem morgolódni.

- És mégis mi a fenét csinált, hogy máris bocsánatot kell kérnie?

- Csak… reggel beszólt valamit.

- Ő ilyesmiért nem szokott bocsánatot kérni.

- Ez egy ki nem mondott bocsánatkérés - védem tovább Perselust, mire csak megforgatja a szemét.

- Na persze - morgolódik tovább. - Amúgy… tudja már, hogy végigcsináljuk a sulit?

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem. - Nem tudom. Tőlem biztos nem. Bár, mióta kijött a gyengélkedőről, biztos beszélt már mással is, lehet, hogy tudja.

- És ő fogja tanítani a bájitaltant?

Már-már visszakérdezek, hogy mégis ki más tartaná, de aztán rájövök, hogy ez egyáltalán nem biztos. Még ha a bíróság fel is menti, ez egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy McGalagony újra alkalmazni fogja.

- Nem tudom, Harry, nem beszéltünk még ilyenekről.

- Akkor mégis miről szoktatok beszélgetni? - néz rám, és tudom, még mindig képtelen elképzelni is, hogy Perselusszal lehet beszélgetni. Hát, nem egyszerű, az biztos, de azért nem is annyira elképzelhetetlen. És különben is, vele együtt még hallgatni is jó. Ő, úgy ahogy én sem, nem érzi szükségesnek, hogy minden szabad percet üres fecsegéssel töltsön meg.

- Mindenféléről - felelem kitérően, mire csak megforgatja a szemét, és inkább visszatér a könyvéhez, amit olvasott, mikor megzavartam, én viszont, mivel egy kis levegőre vágyom, fogom mindkét bájitalos könyvet, és kitelepszem velük a tópartra.

Jó könyv társaságában mindig repül az idő, most is úgy száll el fél nap, hogy észre sem veszem, csak a gyomrom korgása jelzi késő délután, hogy ma még nem nagyon ettem semmit, így befelé indulok.

Épp felérek a lépcsőn a nagykapuhoz, mikor McGalagony kilép rajta. Nem tudom megállni, odalépek hozzá.

- Igazgatónő, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Természetesen, Ms. Granger. Mit óhajt?

- Én csak azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy jövőre ki fogja tanítani a bájitaltant?

Megkeményedik az arca, és tudom, hogy ez túl sok jót nem jelent.

- Ezt még nem döntöttem el, Ms. Granger.

- De…

- Miért olyan fontos magának ez a kérdés? Nem teljesen mindegy a tanár személye? Az a fontos, hogy jó szakember legyen.

- Igen, igazgatónő, ebben igaza van, csak…

- Csak? - kérdezi szigorúan felvonva a szemöldökét.

- Tudja, miután megszereztem a RAVASZ-t, a lehető leghamarabb bájitalmesteri vizsgát szeretnék tenni. És ez csak úgy megy, ha a legjobbtól tanulok.

- Még gondolkodnom kell ezen a dolgon. Nem igazán tolonganak jelentkezők arra az állásra, pedig több neves bájitalmestert is megkerestem az ügyben. És most, ha megbocsát… - még biccent felém, aztán lesiet a lépcsőn.

Hát, nem túl biztatóak a kilátások, állapítom meg magamban, aztán csak besétálok a Nagyterembe, hogy uzsonnázzak valamit. Közben is ezen a dolgon tűnődöm. El sem tudom képzelni Perselust más szerepben, mint hogy a Roxfortban bájitaltant tanít. Végül, mivel gyanítom, hogy aggodalmam tárgya sem evett egész nap semmit, csomagolok neki egy szelet kalácsot, és elindulok a pince fele.

Mikor Perselus ajtót nyit nekem, látom, hogy megakad a tekintete a kezemben tartott könyveken. Nem is azon, amit ő küldött nekem, inkább azon, amit a mesterétől kaptam.

- Összeesküdtek ellenem, kisasszony? - vonja le a megfelelő következtetést.

- Nem, csak… vele… beszélhetek… bármiről, mert ő megérti. És ez általában jobb kedvre derít.

- Most nem járt túl nagy sikerrel - vesz alaposabban szemügyre.

- Nem, ez már nem… már nem a reggeli dolog miatt van rossz kedvem. Ez - mutatom felé a könyvet - hatékony engesztelés volt. És a púp is jól nézett ki Harry fején.

Ezen kis híján még ő is elmosolyodik, de aztán tovább fürkész.

- Történt valami más is?

- Az előbb beszélgettem… az igazgatónővel.

- Valóban?

- Én csak… megkérdeztem tőle, hogy jövőre ki fogja tanítani a bájitaltant - ismerem be lesütött szemmel.

- Ez a kérdés puskaporos hordó, Ms. Granger - néz rám szigorúan, és a bűvölt ablakhoz sétál.

- De miért? Hisz… bebizonyítottad, hogy végig a mi oldalunkon álltál, hogy végig küzdöttél Voldemort ellen. Az emlékeid mind ezt bizonyítják.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Ő… sosem fog nekem megbocsátani.

- De hát miért?

- Még mindig rengeteg dolog van, amit nem tud, kisasszony.

- Mit?

- McGalagony igazgatónő már akkor gyengéd érzelmeket táplált Dumbledore iránt, mikor én bekerültem a Roxfortba.

- Volt köztük valami? - kérdezem csodálkozva.

- Nem. De ettől ez még tény. És bár reggel abban maradtunk, hogy nem én öltem meg Dumbledore-t, McGalagony attól még tisztában van vele, hogy én készítettem a mérget. A szemében ez ugyanolyan, mint ha én itattam volna meg vele.

- Ha nem te készíted, akkor megszerezte volna máshonnan.

- Ezt megmondhatná neki is.

- Alkalomadtán meg fogom - biztosítom, mire egy pillanatra összeszűkül a szeme, mintha azt méregetné, mennyire gondolom komolyan, aztán hirtelen témát vált.

- Szóval a híres trió visszatér a Roxfortba - fordul vissza az ablak fele.

- Bánod?

- Ha minden várakozásommal ellentétben visszakapom a munkámat, Potter és Weasley nem teszi be a lábát a termembe - jelenti ki határozottan.

- Miért? - ugratom. - Ha lettek volna vizsgák akkor év végén, Harrynek kénytelen lettél volna megadni az elfogadhatót.

- Kizárt dolog - rázza meg a fejét.

- Ugyan… ketten együtt jó munkát végeztünk.

- Ha már túléltem ezt az eszelős háborút - fordul újra felém -, nem fogom kockáztatni, hogy Potter robbantson fel.

- Ha visszaülhet a mellettem levő padba, nem fog felrobbantani semmit.

- Valami kifogása van a tanítási módszereimmel szemben, Ms. Granger?- villan rám a szeme, mire elmosolyodom.

- Az égvilágon semmi, professzor úr.

- Nem a maga teljesítményét szeretném kétszer értékelni, hanem mindenkinek a sajátját.

- Tudom.

- Szóval… tényleg azt gondolod, hogy… McGalagony nem fog visszavenni?

- Emiatt ráérek később is aggódni - mondja kissé baljóslatú hangon.

- Miért?

- Kitűzték a tárgyalásom időpontját - sandít az íróasztalán heverő pergamenre, mire én egy pillanat alatt bepánikolok.

- De…

- Ms. Granger! - szakít félbe ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Ha a háborút kibírta hisztizés nélkül, hálás lennék, ha nem most kezdené el!

- Nem akartam hisztizni - húzom el a számat. - Csak… szóval, ha bármiben segíthetek…

- Ne feledje kisasszony, én nem egy megvadult hippogriff vagyok, az én esetemre nem talál precedenst a varázslótörténelemben.

- Azért majd megpróbálom - ígérem.

- Lesz épp elég más dolga is - biztosít. - Az igazgatónő szeretne hozzálátni a kastély rendbe hozásához. Minden segítségre szüksége lesz, különben nem végez időben.

- Hosszúak az éjszakák is - vonok vállat. - Majd valahogy bejutok a könyvtárba - mondom, mire megforgatja a szemét.

- Csak pazarolja az idejét, Ms. Granger.

- Hadd döntsem el én, mire pazarolom az időmet - nézek rá határozottan. - Amúgy… megint feladtad.

- Nem. De amit tehettem, megtettem. Az emlékeim minden vallomásnál pontosabbak és részletesebbek. Többet nem tudok hozzátenni. Ha a bíróságnak ez nem lesz elég…

- Elég lesz - szakítom félbe. - A Roxfortnak szüksége van a legjobb bájitaltan tanárra. És arra, hogy végre szívvel-lélekkel taníthasson.

- Ennyi antitalentumot? - néz rám kihívóan, de aztán megint reménytelenséget látok a szemében. Majdnem olyat, mint a háború előtt. - Ha fel is mentenének… egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy itt maradhatok a kastélyban. De most menjen, kisasszony, biztosan van más dolga is.

- Egyáltalán nincs. De hagylak, ha azt szeretnéd - ajánlom fel, mert tudom, őt is eléggé nyugtalanítják ezek a kérdések, és ilyenkor rosszul viselné, ha nyaggatnám. Csak bólint, mire az ajtó felé indulok, de utánam szól, úgy, mint régen.

- Ms. Granger!

- Igen, professzor úr? - nézek vissza rá.

- Szeretném, ha ez - pillant az idézésére - köztünk maradna.

- Természetesen, professzor úr - bólintok rá, és megfogom a kilincset, de aztán visszanézek.

- Mikor?

- Holnaphoz két hét - sóhajt, és visszafordul az ablak fele. Ezzel már nem tudok mit kezdeni, így nehéz szívvel bár, de kilépek az ajtón.

A következő két hét úgy telik el, hogy levegőt venni sincs időm. Perselus jóslata beválik, a kastélyon elég munka van ahhoz, hogy kitöltse a napjainkat reggeltől estig. Bevállalom, hogy rendbehozom a griffendéles klubhelyiséget és a hálókörleteket, de csak az első nap végén tudatosodik benne, mit is vállaltam. Perselusszal is csak esténként tudok néhány szót váltani, de a hangulata egyre rosszabb. A végén már csak minden második nap keresem fel a lakosztályában. Nem csak azért, mert egyre tüskésebb, és lassan már minden második mondatával a lelkembe tapos, inkább mert tudom, hogy szeretne egyedül lenni. Ilyenkor, mikor eljövök tőle, beköltözöm a könyvtárba, de hát igaza volt, nem nagyon vannak hasonló esetek a történelemben. Csak abban bízhatok, hogy a Wizengamot bölcs, öreg bírái hallgatnak majd a szívükre és a lelkiismeretükre, és belátják, Perselus épp eleget szenvedett már Voldemort miatt.

Az utolsó este azonban nem tudok megülni a fenekemen. Az aggodalom annyira elborít, hogy a nappalinkban rovom a köröket, míg Harry rám nem szól, hogy nem tud tőlem olvasni. Csak vetek felé egy bosszús pillantást, aztán kirobogok a folyosóra, és a pince fele indulok.

Félve kopogok be Perselus ajtaján, elképzelésem sincs, milyen lelkiállapotban lehet. Mikor ajtót nyit, látom, hogy majdnem olyan sápadt, mint mikor eszméletlenül feküdt a gyengélkedőn.

- Bejöhetek? - kérdezem óvatosan, mire csak szélesebbre nyitja az ajtót, én pedig belépek.

- Máskor sem vagyok jó beszélgetőpartner, kisasszony, ma pedig különösen nem - néz rám, mikor becsukja mögöttem az ajtót.

- Akkor nem fogunk beszélgetni - ígérem neki, mire megadja magát, és az ablakhoz sétál. Szeretnék utána menni, átölelni, azt mondani neki, hogy minden rendben lesz, de egyáltalán nem tudom kiszámítani, hogyan reagálna.

Körülnézek a nappaliban, és a kandalló melletti kisasztalhoz sétálva megtalálom, amit kerestem. Készítek neki egy adagot abból a teából, amit ő szokott adni nekem, és utána viszem. Szó nélkül veszi át tőlem, és belekortyol. Ez is valami, fel voltam készülve rá, hogy visszautasítja. Végül csak az ablak másik oldalán a falhoz támaszkodom, és én is kifelé nézelődök.

- Elkísérhetlek? - kérdezem félénken, mert már napok óta azon töprengek, hogy melyik lenne a jobb megoldás, ha ott lennék, vagy ha nem. Hosszú ideig nem válaszol, és már majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hallgatása nemet jelent, mikor felsandítok rá. Ekkor megértem, hogy ő is ugyanúgy őrlődik ebben a kérdésben, ahogy én. Szeretné is, hogy ott legyek, meg nem is.

- Minden rosszat tud rólam, kisasszony… - mondja végül. - Azt hiszem, nem érhetik meglepetések. Ha úgy érzi, vagy egy napja, amit erre pazarolhat, hát tegye. De lehetőleg legyen óvatos.

- De miért?

- Mert én azt kérem! - csattan fel türelmetlenül. - Ha csak egyszer is meghallom a hangját a tárgyaláson…

- Jól van, jól van - próbálom csitítani. - Nem fogok megszólalni.

- Ha kiáll mellettem, Ms. Granger, és engem mégis elítélnek…

- Nem fognak elítélni! - mondom határozottan.

- Úgy tudom, kisasszony, már régen leadta a jóslástant.

- Ez nem jóslás, csak próbálok hinni… helyetted is.

- Hát higgyen - vonja meg a vállát. - De ettől még háromszor gondolja meg, mit tesz!

- Úgy lesz - egyezek bele nagy nehezen. - Mikor indulsz?

- Egy órával korábban ott kell lennem.

- Akkor csak a tárgyalóteremben látlak?

- Igen.

- Rendben. Ott leszek - ígérem neki, de csak egy pillantással vesz rólam tudomást. - Próbálj ma éjjel pihenni, szükséged lesz minden erődre - simogatom meg a karját. Még mindig megdermed az érintésemtől, de azért rábólint arra, amit mondtam. Tudom, hogy semmit nem fog aludni ezen az éjszakán, ahogy én sem, de tudom, ha nyugtatni vagy bíztatni próbálnám, hamar ajtón kívül találnám magam. Így még egy kicsit mellette maradok, hátha a puszta jelenlétem is segít valamit, aztán eljövök tőle.


	19. Chapter 19

Másnap reggel elég kialvatlan fejjel támolygok ki a szobából, de Harry útra készen vár a nappaliban.

- Hát te? - nézek rá meglepődve.

- Nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy hagyom, hogy egyedül nézzetek szembe a bírósággal…

Hálásan nézek rá, megszólalni sem tudok a meghatottságtól. Ő is tudja ezt, így odalép hozzám, egy pillanatra átölel, aztán megfogja a kezem.

- Gyere, menjünk, mert elkésünk!

Csak veszek egy nagy levegőt, aztán rábólintok, és útnak indulunk.

A látogatói bejáraton át megyünk be a minisztériumba, és bár tudatában vagyunk annak, hogy mindenki sugdolózik körülöttünk, igyekszünk nem tudomást venni róla, csak lemegyünk a lifttel a megadott emeletre.

A folyosón Mr. Cowardot veszem észre, odasétálunk hozzá. Harry zavarban van, hisz a legutóbbi és eddig egyetlen találkozásuk alkalmával nem volt éppenséggel túl udvarias az öreggel, de Coward úgy tesz, mint aki nem emlékszik rá, így inkább a tárgyalásról kezdenek el beszélgetni. Én túl ideges vagyok ahhoz, hogy beszálljak a társalgásba, főlek akkor, mikor bevonulunk a terembe, és helyet foglalunk az első sorban.

Nem sokkal kilenc előtt a bírói gárda is bevonul, és mögöttük Perselust is bekísérik. Tüntetőn nem néz még felénk sem, de ettől még tudom, hogy tisztában van a jelenlétünkkel. Rajta van a rég megszokott érzelemmentes álarc, ahogy leül a számára kijelölt helyre.

A Wizengamot legidősebb tagja, aki az első sor közepén ül, megnyitja a tárgyalást, aztán tűnődve néz Perselusra.

- Nos… gondolom, megérti… hogy egy ilyen horderejű ügyben nem hagyatkozhatunk csupán a megérzéseinkre. Szeretném, ha ezt meginná - int lazán a pálcájával, mire Perselus előtt egy üvegcse víztiszta folyadék tűnik fel. Perselus szemügyre veszi, majd némi méla megvetéssel az arcán visszanéz az öregre.

- Megtenné? - néz rá kérdőn az idős varázsló, mire Perselus arcán feltűnik a „nem igazán van választásom" című kifejezés. Lassan kihúzza a dugót az üvegből, és egy hajtásra kiissza a tartalmát. Néhány másodpercre lehunyja a szemét, majd amikor érzi, hogy hatni kezd az igazságszérum, újra felnéz, és várja, hogy a főbíró folytassa a mondandóját.

- Mindannyian láttuk az emlékeit, amit Harry Potter rendelkezésére bocsátott. De gondolom, nem lepi meg, hogy mindannyiunkban maradtak kérdések.

- Egyáltalán nem lep meg - villan rá Perselus szeme. A cinizmus a hangjában a sajátja, de tudom, Verita-szérum nélkül ezt a megjegyzést inkább megtartotta volna magának.

- Akkor ez most a kérdések ideje - bólint rá az öreg, majd mintegy engedélyt adva a többieknek, körülnéz.

- Miért ölte meg Dumbledore-t? - jön egy indulatos hang a legfelső sorból. Ahogy felnézek, beazonosítok egy középkorú, de a testületben nagyon is fiatalnak tűnő varázslót. Ezért hát az indulat. Még hiányzik belőle a kellő bölcsesség. Bennem az a gondolat fogalmazódik meg, amit Perselus mondott nekünk, hogy felnőtt, értelmes varázslóknak tényleg gondot okoz értelmezni az emlékeit?

- A történet nem itt kezdődött - jegyzi meg félhangosan Harry. Néhány szem felé fordul, de aztán a bíróság vezetője visszafordul Perselushoz.

- Válaszoljon a kérdésre!

- Azért, mert ez is része volt Dumbledore tervének - mondja Perselus rezignáltan. Kénytelen igazat mondani, de gondolom benne is megfordultak azok a gondolatok, hogy semmi kedve újra és újra ismételgetni azokat a dolgokat, amiket már úgyis feltárt az emlékei által.

- Miért? - folytatja a faggatózást a hátsó sorban ülő varázsló.

- Mert csak így akadályozhattuk meg, hogy a Nagyúr megszerezze az Ősi Pálcát.

- Miért hívja még mindig így? - kotyog közbe egy idősebb boszorkány.

- Húsz évig hívtam így, és a halála nem változtat ezen - pillant rá Perselus.

- Ez a név tiszteletet sugall. Tisztelte? - veti közbe egy idősebb varázsló, aki a vezető mellett ül.

- Az erejét tiszteltem, és a tudását - bólint rá Perselus. - Az eszméit már nagyon rég nem.

- Szóval csak a pálca volt az oka, hogy Dumbledore-nak meg kellett halnia? - veszi vissza a szót az első kérdező.

- Dumbledore meg akart halni - néz fel rá Perselus.

- Miért?

- Mert mint minden ember, félt a fájdalmas és megalázó haláltól, ami várt volna rá.

- Mi történt vele?

- Egy nagyon nagy erejű sötét átok érte, ami ellen nem tehettünk semmit.

- Hogyan?

- Megsemmisítette Voldemort egyik horcruxát.

- Hogy került hozzá ez a tárgy? - teszi fel a kérdést egy az első sorban ülő nagyon öreg boszorkány.

- Nem tudom - rázza meg a fejét Perselus.

- Valóban? - néz rá kételkedve, mintha Verita-szérum hatása alatt lehetne hazudni. Harrynek is betelik a pohár, mert közbeszól.

- Valóban - biztosítja a boszorkányt. - Dumbledore csak velem osztotta meg a horcruxokkal kapcsolatos részleteket.

- Miért maga? Miért ragaszkodott ahhoz Dumbledore, hogy maga tegye meg? - tesz fel végre egy értelmes kérdést a főbíró.

- Mert ezzel megerősíthettem a helyem Voldemort belső körében, és nagy volt a valószínűsége, hogy ezek után engem nevez ki a Roxfort igazgatójának.

- Igen… ez nem sokkal később meg is történt. De miért volt ez olyan fontos?

- Mert valakinek vissza kellett fogni a tanári karba bekerült halálfalókat.

- Hát, ez nem túlságosan sikerült - kotyog közbe valaki a tömegből. - Ha jól tudom, nap mint nap kerültek gyerekek a gyengélkedőre, kisebb-nagyobb sérülésekkel.

- De nem halt meg senki - néz rá könyörtelen pillantással Perselus, mire az illető lehajtja a fejét.

És ez így megy hosszú-hosszú órákon keresztül, mindenkinek millió kérdése van. Van, aki még mindig Dumbledore halálát forszírozza, mások azt, hogy Voldemort miért éppen a kastélyt szemelte ki a csata színhelyének, egy ellenszenves figura pedig abból nem tér ki, hogy Perselus nem tehetett-e volna többet, hogy megakadályozza Carrow-ék kegyetlenkedéseit. Gyanítani kezdem, hogy egy, de akár több gyereke is a kastélyban tartózkodhatott abban az időben. Megértem az érzéseit, de azt nem, hogy minden miatt Perseluson akar bosszút állni.

Harry itt-ott közbeszól, mikor úgy látja, hogy a személyes érzelmek veszik át az irányítást az objektivitás helyett, de én, mivel megígértem, csendben maradok. Néha elég nehezemre esik, de tudom, Harryre számíthatok, és ő nem ígért semmit.

Perselus még két üveg Verita-szérumot iszik meg a nap folyamán, és látom rajta, hogy egyre jobban megviseli a dolog, de még állja a sarat. Délután azt feszegetik, hogy a csata kezdetekor miért hagyta el a kastélyt, néhányan egyenesen gyávának titulálják emiatt, de ahogy kibontakozik a történet, lassan megértik, sokkal nagyobb kockázatot vállalt azzal, hogy visszatért Voldemorthoz. Faggatják még arról a néhány óráról, amit Voldemorttal a Szellemszálláson töltött, de Voldemort senkivel, még vele sem igazán osztotta meg a terveit, csak annyit hangoztatott, hogy Harry Potter magától fogja megkeresni őt.

Sokan a bodzafa pálcára kíváncsiak, próbálják megérteni, ahogy korábban Harry is, hogy miért vált legyőzhetővé az elvileg legyőzhetetlen pálca, és sokan végre megértik, miért volt olyan fontos, hogy Dumbledore szabad akaratából és a saját kezével vessen véget az életének. Semmi esélyt nem hagyhattak annak a lehetőségnek, hogy valóban Voldemort tulajdonába kerüljön a Végzet Pálcája.

Van egy-két ember a bírói testületben, akik időről időre a régi dolgok felé próbálnak kanyarodni, de ezeket Harry mindig félbeszakítja, mielőtt Perselus válaszolhatna. Való igaz, azokért a dolgokért Perselus már rég felelt a bíróság előtt, nem lenne szabad őket újból előrángatni.

Késő délután van már, én is belefáradtam már a kérdésekbe, el sem tudom képzelni, Perselus mit érezhet, akivel a legrosszabb emlékeit idéztetik fel. A kérdések már nem olyan sebességgel jönnek egymás után, mint korábban, de azért még akadnak.

- És hogy menekült meg? - teszi fel az egyik idősebb férfi azt a kérdést, amiért végig imádkoztam, hogy ne kerüljön sorra. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre azonban mielőtt Perselus bármit is mondhatna a Verita-szérum hatása alatt, Harry megelőzi.

- Ez a kérdés már nem tartozik a tárgyhoz! - mondja határozottan, mire minden szem felé fordul.

- Parancsol, Mr. Potter? - akadékoskodik a kérdező.

- Bocsánatot kérek a tisztelt testülettől - néz rá Harry -, de úgy vélem, Perselus Piton szerepe a háborúban addig tartott, míg a kígyó megmarta, és Voldemort sorsára hagyta a Szellemszálláson. Mindaz, ami utána történt, az ítélet szempontjából nem releváns.

A testület nagy része egyetértően bólogat, így az idős varázsló, aki a tárgyalást vezette, nagy nehezen feláll.

- A bíróság ítélethozatalra visszavonul.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok, és megeresztek egy hálás mosolyt Harry felé, de aztán az aggodalmam visszatér Perselusra. Főleg akkor, mikor az ajtóban feltűnik egy dementor, és a teremben érezhetően fagy meg a levegő. Nem értem, miért van erre szükség, azt gondolják, hogy ha Perselus eddig végigcsinálta az egészet, épp most jutna eszébe megszökni? Badarság.

Az az átkozott dög az ajtóban mindenkire hatással van, lassan már az én agyamba is betolakodnak a háború képei, de ahogy Perselusra nézek, összeszorul a szívem. El tudom képzelni, milyen érzés lehet az ő emlékeivel, ráadásul Verita szérum hatása alatt.

- Harry - markolok a karjába. - Kergesd el!

Harry gondolkodás nélkül ránt pálcát és idéz patrónust, mire a dementor kitakarodik az ajtón. A bírói testületnek az a néhány tagja, aki még a teremben van, szemrehányóan néz ránk, de végül nem szólnak semmit, csak kivonulnak ők is.

A következő másfél óra idegtépő várakozással telik. Ha nem ülne Harry az egyik oldalamon, és Mr. Coward a másikon, valószínűleg a falat kaparnám idegességemben. Eleinte próbálnak rábeszélni, hogy menjünk ki mi is a folyosóra, mint mindenki más, de nem engedek nekik. Igaz ugyan, hogy Harry elkergette a dementort, de Perselus azóta is ott ül a vádlottak padján, és üveges szemmel mered maga elé a levegőbe. Eszemben sincs magára hagyni. Tudnia kell, hogy itt vagyok vele.

Mikor a bírói testület visszatér a terembe, Harry megszorítja a remegő kezemet. Próbál optimistán rám mosolyogni, de nincs erőm ahhoz, hogy viszonozzam. Végül az idős varázsló feláll, végignéz a hallgatóságán, és a pillantása megállapodik Perseluson.

- Mindaz, amit elmondott, meglehetősen nehéz döntés elé állított bennünket - sóhajt. - Nagyon sok tényt és nagyon sok körülményt kellett mérlegelnünk, és mindezek mellett tárgyilagosnak kellett maradnunk. Nagyon sokunkat ért személyes sérelem ebben a háborúban, de megpróbáltuk amennyire csak lehet, mindezt félretenni.

Perselus kiismerhetetlen arckifejezéssel méregeti, talán csak én látom az összeszorított állkapcsán, hogy robbanás közeli állapotban van.

- A szerepe Albus Dumbledore halálában tagadhatatlan, és ön sem próbálta tagadni - folytatja az öreg halk, nyugodt hangon, így még fogalmam sincs, mit fog kihozni belőle. - De ennek ellenére nem jelenthetjük ki azt, hogy maga ölte meg, hisz Dumbledore a saját szabad akaratából itta meg a mérget. És figyelembe véve mindazt, ami azóta történt… miszerint az elmúlt időszakban többször is segített Harry Potternek teljesíteni a küldetését… és az elmúlt napokban meghallgatott tanúvallomások során is kiderült, hogy mindent megtett azért, hogy a Roxfortban tanuló gyerekeket megvédje a kegyetlen kínzásoktól és a biztos haláltól… valamint az, hogy még a halált is vállalta, hogy megtartsa Voldemortot a pálcával kapcsolatos tévhitében, ami később Mr. Potter hasznára vált… mindezek meggyőztek minket arról, hogy mindvégig a varázsvilág érdekében tevékenykedett. Mindezen tények ismeretében a bíróság úgy döntött, hogy felmenti önt a vádak alól.

Megkönnyebbülten szakad ki belőlem a levegő, amit már vagy két perce visszatartottam, aztán Harry felé fordulok, ezúttal őszinte, hálás mosollyal, és megölelem.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél, Harry!

- Ugyan. Ez a legkevesebb, amivel tartoztam neki - mondja, mire még egyszer megölelem, aztán átfordulok a másik oldalra, Mr. Cowardhoz. Az öreg csak rám mosolyog.

- Ennek így kellett történnie, kisasszony. Ezzel végre végleg lezárult egy szakasz az életünkben.

- Remélem, tényleg így van - mosolygok rá, de aztán a figyelmünk visszatér Perselusra.

A Wizengamot tagjai már szedelőzködnek, néhányan el is hagyták a termet, de mi még várunk egy kicsit.

Végül, mikor már nagyjából kiürült a terem, lesétálunk Perselushoz. Harry nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel, de azért jön mellettem.

- Egy újabb jó döntés - mosolyog Coward Perselusra. - Ideje eltűnnünk innen. Bár… nekem még lehet, hogy érdemes lenne kinyitnom az üzletet - néz az órájára. - Néhány vevő még biztosan beesik. Majd hétvégén beszélünk - mondja, és egy biccentéssel elköszön, aztán elsétál. Mosolyogva nézek utána, tudom, hogy ő is tudja, ennyien egyszerre sokan lennénk Perselusnak, ezért lépett le. Erre viszont Harry is zavarba jön.

- Nekem is mennem kéne…

- Harry - forgatom meg a szemem. - Menjünk haza - nézek kérdőn Perselusra, és mikor rábólint, lassan elindulunk kifele a teremből.

Miközben az épületben bolyongunk, egy végtelenül mardekáros gondolat jut eszembe. Elvégre Perselus még mindig a Verita szérum hatása alatt áll… milyen egyszerű lenne most kifaggatni arról, hogy mit gondol rólam… kettőnkről… a jövőről. Aztán rájövök, hogy valószínűleg utána olyan kegyetlenül mérges lenne, hogy soha többé nem állna szóba velem. Nem éri meg. És amúgy sem lenne tisztességes.

Szótlanul kisétálunk az utcára, és csak összenézünk, és a kastély lépcsője elé hoppanálunk mind a hárman.

- Azt hiszem… nekem vissza kell mennem a szobámba - mondja Harry, és mielőtt bármit is reagálhatnánk, eliszkol.

- Bemehetek hozzád? - nézek óvatosan Perselusra. Egy kis ideig fürkészi a szememet, de végül rábólint, így elindulunk a pince fele. Sok minden megfordul a fejemben, ahogy némán rójuk a folyosókat. Többek között elönt a megkönnyebbülés, és ettől olyan végtelenül könnyűnek érzem magam, mint egy pillangó. Most már csak egy dolog van hátra, meggyőzni McGalagonyt, hogy igenis, Perselus a legmegfelelőbb a bájitaltan tanári állásra.

Mikor belépünk Perselus lakosztályának ajtaján, látom az arcán, hogy reggel korán sem volt biztos abban, hogy még egyszer visszatérhet ide. Lassan rajta is felfedezem a megkönnyebbülés jeleit, de tudom, neki is idő kell, míg felfogja, hogy felmentették. Csak leroskad a kedvenc foteljébe, és lehunyja a szemét. Fáradt, és érzelmileg is kimerült, nem csoda, hisz egész nap gyötörték, és azért a bájitalnak is vannak mellékhatásai. Napok kellenek neki, hogy újra helyre billenjen a lelke.

Készítek neki egy teát, majd leguggolok elé, és megsimogatom a kezét.

- Idd meg ezt! Segíteni fog.

Átveszi és belekortyol, de mikor fel akarok állni, ő fogja meg a kezem, és nem enged.

- Hermione…

Felkapom a fejem erre, hisz soha a hét év alatt nem mondta ki a keresztnevem. Eltűnődöm azon, hogy ez vajon még mindig a szérum hatása-e, de nem hagyja, hogy sokáig gondolkodjak.

- Köszönöm!

- Mégis mit? - mosolygok rá.

- Hogy ott voltál… és hogy… nem kérdezel semmit.

- Ott akartam lenni melletted. Bíztam benne, hogy egy kicsit segít. Ha mást nem is, talán erőt tudsz meríteni belőle. Ami pedig a többit illeti, majd… majd elmondod, ha úgy érzed, itt az ideje - mosolygok rá, és megszorítom a kezét.

- Nem hittem abban, hogy felmentenek - ismeri be egy nagy levegőt véve.

- Tudom. Feladtad. Megint.

- Mi okom lett volna hinni? - tér vissza rám a tekintete.

- Mondjuk az, hogy ártatlan vagy?

- Ez nem szokta érdekelni az embereket - rázza meg a fejét.

- A jelek szerint mégis - ellenkezem, de aztán tűnődve nézek rá. Mielőtt megszólalnék, látom, hogy összehúzott szemmel méreget.

- Egyetlen kérdést feltehetsz.

Tulajdonképpen egyetlen kérdésem lenne, amire nagyon szeretném tudni a választ, de végül megrázom a fejem.

- Nem merem - ismerem be, majd lassan felállok, és az ablakhoz sétálok.

Egy perccel később hallom koppanni a teáscsészét az asztalon, aztán utánam jön. Megáll mögöttem, és bár nem érint meg, de olyan közel van hozzám, hogy érzem a testéből áradó meleget.

- Használd ki a lehetőséget! - mondja halkan.

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem. - Ez annyira mardekáros lenne - tiltakozom az ajánlat ellen, de saját magamnak be kell ismernem, hogy tulajdonképpen mégis félek. Hisz az egyetlen kérdés, ami tényleg érdekelne, hogy ő is szeret-e engem úgy, ahogy én őt. De mindkét lehetőségtől félek. Attól is, hogy nemet mond, és ezzel összetöri a szívem, és attól is, hogy igent mond, és holnap leátkozza a fejem azért, mert kicsikartam belőle.

- Azt hiszem… jobb lesz, ha most én is… magadra hagylak - mondom egy halvány mosollyal. - A végén még kicsúszik egy kérdés a számon.

Már-már elindulnék, de a szemében azt látom, hogy nem örülne neki, ha elmennék.

- Szeretnéd, hogy maradjak?

- Ez már egy kérdés volt - figyelmeztet.

- És te nem válaszoltál rá - nézek rá meglepetten. Ezek szerint már múlik a szérum hatása. - De… ha kérdeztem volna…

- Talán… talán válaszoltam volna.

- Akkor ezt nagyon elszúrtam - húzom el a számat.

- Nem, nem szúrtad el - rázza meg a fejét. - Reménykedtem benne, hogy így lesz. Hogy… nem élsz vissza a helyzettel.

- És… nagyon mérges lettél volna, ha mégis?

- Nem. De örülök, hogy nem így történt - ismeri be, és én elmosolyodom. Tudom, ilyet sem mondana soha a Verita szérum nélkül. Még egy kicsit mégis hat.

- Én pedig annak örülök, hogy minden jól alakult. Nehéz időszakon vagy túl - mondom, és ahogy óvatosan megérintem a karját, ez az első alkalom, hogy nem dermed jéggé az érintésemtől. - Már csak a munkádat kell visszakapnod.

Erre lesüti a szemét, és sóhajt. Tudom, ebben sem bízik, még talán annyira sem, mint a bíróság ítéletében. A körülmények ismeretében valahol megértem az aggodalmát, de ettől még egy próbálkozást megér a dolog.

- A kastélyon kívül is van élet - mondja, és bár próbál közömbös hangot megütni, azért érzem, hogy csalódott lenne, ha el kellene mennie innen.

- Neked akkor is itt a helyed - biztosítom. - És különben is… a legjobbtól akarok tanulni.

- Makacs egy fruska vagy, ezt már látom - mondja, és látom, hogy alig tudja megállni, hogy elmosolyodjon.

- Jobb, ha ezt megszokod - biztosítom. - De most tényleg hagylak pihenni. Tudom, hogy napok óta nem aludtál semmit.

- Ahogy te sem.

- Igaz - ismerem be. - De most már megnyugodtam egy kicsit. Talán te is. Próbálj pihenni!

- Úgy lesz - bólint rá, mire még egyszer megcirógatom a karját, aztán kisétálok a szobából.

Visszamegyek a lakosztályunkba, és ahogy belépek, Harry vigyorogva felnéz a könyvéből.

- Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ma visszajössz.

- Nem mindig célravezető griffendéles módon fejjel menni a falnak - nevetem el magam. -  
>És különben is… két hete alig alszom, rám férne egy kis pihenés.<p>

- Akkor irány az ágy - adja ki az utasítást, és nekem nem esik nehezemre engedelmeskedni. Az elmúlt két hétben ha éppen nem a kastélyon dolgoztam a többiekkel, akkor kutattam a könyvtárban, vagy gyötört az aggodalom a jövő miatt, így van mit bepótolnom. Még gyorsan elmegyek fürödni, aztán beesek az ágyba, és azonnal el is alszom.


	20. Chapter 20

Néhány nappal később késő délután jutok csak el odáig, hogy meglátogassam Perselust. Mikor ajtót nyit, összehúzott szemöldökkel fürkészem.

- Jól vagy?

- Igen - válaszol röviden és tömören, de én akkor is fáradtnak látom. Pedig őt Madam Pomfrey még mindig kímélő üzemmódra utasította.

- Történt valami? - faggatom tovább.

- Semmi különös. Csak amit már megszoktam - mondja jól hallható cinizmussal.

- Vagyis?

- Az igazgatónő befejezettnek nyilvánította a kastély felújítását, igaz?

- Igaz. És? - nézek rá értetlenül.

- Korán sem volt még kész, Ms. Granger, csupán vannak bizonyos helyek a kastélyban, amit sokan hajlamosak nem az iskola részének tekinteni.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Körülnéztél már a pincében? - kérdezi hűvösen. - A Mardekár klubhelyiségében?

Egy pillanat alatt elönt a bűntudat. Teljesen igaza van. Senki egy szóval sem említette, hogy ez a rész is renoválásra szorul.

- De… nem gondoltam… nem gondoltuk, hogy idelent is folyt csata.

- Mindig is így volt. Soha senki nem gondol rá. Mikor felvetem, mindenki gyermeki rácsodálkozással veszi észre, hogy a kastélynak pincéje is van - mondja végtelenül gúnyosan. - De ha hiszed, ha nem, az én házam diákjai között is volt néhány, aki rühellte Voldemortot. Ha másért nem azért, mert miatta haltak meg a szülei. Nem voltak sokan… és… nem tudtam nekik segíteni…

- Nem tehettél kockára mindent.

- Hát persze - bólint rá tengernyi iróniával, így inkább visszaterelem a figyelmét az eredeti témához.

- Miért nem szóltál, hogy segítsek? - lépek közelebb hozzá.

- Eddig is boldogultam egyedül a mardekáros felségterülettel. Megoldom - utasít vissza, ahogy azt tulajdonképpen vártam is.

- De most nem kell egyedül boldogulnod.

- Már majdnem végeztem. Csak apróbb simítások vannak hátra - fordul el tőlem, és az ablakhoz sétál. - Ezt már tényleg megoldom.

- Nem lett volna szabad… - kezdek aggodalmaskodni, de egy szemvillanással megállít. - Oké, nem mondom meg, mit csinálj… És… beszéltél már McGalagonnyal?

- Nem.

- Mr. Cowardnak igaza volt…

- Általában úgy szokott lenni. Most épp miben?

- Abban, hogy én is kegyetlenül makacs vagyok, de a nyomodba sem érek.

- Időnként hasznos tulajdonság.

- Időnként pedig rendkívül bosszantó.

- Igaz - látja be fáradtan. - De most tényleg lepihennék.

- Persze. Megyek. Csak… ma még nem találkoztunk, és gondoltam…

- Mit?

- Hogy…

- Griffendéles - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Hiányoztál - vágom rá dacosan, mire egy pillanatra elégedettség villan a szemében. Nem tudom hirtelen eldönteni, hogy azért, mert kimondtam, vagy azért, amit mondtam, de mire elgondolkodnék rajta, ő is tűnődve összevonja a szemöldökét.

- Újra a tanítványom leszel.

- Ez már nem olyan, mint akkor volt.

- Csak nem kivételezett bánásmódot vár a kisasszony?

- Bájitaltanból nem - vigyorgok rá. - De amúgy egy kicsit.

- És mi lesz a tekintélyemmel? - néz rám kérdőn.

- Azt nem féltem - biztosítom. - De tényleg beszélned kéne McGalagonnyal.

- Majd - hárítja el a lehetőséget.

- Rendben - hagyom rá. - Akkor… jó éjt!

- Neked is - mondja, és még akkor is érzem a tűnődő pillantását a hátamban, mikor kilépek az ajtón.

Mivel már közeleg a vacsoraidő, inkább a Nagyterem felé veszem az irányt. Egyelőre csak McGalagony ül az asztalnál, így megfelelőnek ítélem az alkalmat, hogy puhítsam egy kicsit. Leülök vele szemben, és megszólítom.

- Igazgatónő, talált már jelentkezőt a…

- Ms. Granger - néz fel rám türelmetlenül -, nem hiszem, hogy a Roxfort tanári karának összeállítása önre tartozik.

- Nem, tudom, csak aggaszt a dolog. Van már jelentkező?

- Sajnos nincs - rázza meg végül a fejét. - Ms. Granger, ön a múltkor azt mondta, hogy bájitalmesteri vizsgát akar tenni?

- Igen, igazgatónő.

- És esetleg… - néz rám, és ahogy megértem, mi jár a fejében, kiakadok.

- Szó sem lehet róla, igazgatónő!

- Miért? Miért tiltakozik mindenki kézzel-lábbal ez ellen az állás ellen? - néz rám értetlenül.

- Mert magán kívül mindenki tökéletesen tisztában van vele, hogy kit illet ez a hely - mondom dühösen, és még alaposabban is kiosztanám, ha nem lépne be az ajtón Madam Hooch. Így azonban csak fintorgok egy sort, gyorsan megeszem a vacsorámat, és elhagyom a nagytermet.

Egy héttel szeptember elseje előtt Ron is megérkezik a kastélyba. Még mindig nincs túl jó kedve, amit meg is értek. Odahaza még mindig síri lehet a hangulat. Csak csendben beszélgetünk, és próbáljuk elterelni a figyelmét a háborúról, a veszteségekről. A fiúk hamar a kviddicsnél kötnek ki, ahogy mindig, így nem sokkal később fogom a Mr. Cowardtól kapott könyvet és belemerülök.

A következő napokban kiválogatjuk a tárgyakat, amiket szeretnénk felvenni. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Harry ragaszkodik a bájitaltanhoz. Magamban jókat mosolygok, hogy ebből még lesznek konfliktusok, de aztán megígérem neki, hogy továbbra is segítek a felkészülésben. Ron azonban hallani sem akar arról, hogy még egyszer betegye a lábát a pincebeli terembe. Viszont továbbra is felveszi a jóslástant, amit Harryvel képtelenek vagyunk megérteni. Nekem szokás szerint elég sok tárgyam van, de kihagyom a jóslástant, a mugliismeretet, sőt, még a legendás lényeket is. Még így sem tudom, hogy lesz időm mindenből felkészülni a RAVASZ-ra.

Mikor már csak három nap van hátra a szünetből, vacsora után McGalagony utánam szól a bejárati csarnokban.

- !

- Igen, igazgatónő? - nézek rá várakozón. A múltkori összekapásunk óta a köszönésen kívül nem váltottunk szót egymással. Hacsak megláttam, éreztem, hogy megy fel bennem a pumpa.

- Teljesül a kívánsága - mondja fintorogva. - Kénytelen voltam visszaadni Piton professzornak az állást. Senki más nem vállalta el.

- Ez csodás - vigyorodok el, mire a boszorkány összehúzott szemmel méreget.

- Csak meg ne bánja Ms. Granger!

- Nem fogom, igazgatónő, ebben biztos lehet - mondom még neki, aztán, ahogy eltűnik, a pince fele indulok.

Perselus arcán látszik a meglepődés, mikor meglát vigyorogni az ajtajában, pedig megszokhatta volna már, hogy időnként jókedvűen bukkanok fel nála. Most azonban kifejezéstelen arccal méreget, ahogy beteszi mögöttem az ajtót.

- Mondd csak - sandítok fel rá - gyorsan kiátkoznál innen, ha most a nyakadba ugranék?

- Valószínűleg igen - biztosít.

- Rendben, akkor ettől eltekintek - bólintok rá, majd mugli módon kezet nyújtok neki. - Gratulálok!

Néhány pillanatig még méreget, de aztán megszorítja a kezem.

- Csak azért kaptam vissza - töpreng el -, mert nem volt senki más, aki elvállalta volna.

Egy pillanatra elhúzom a számat, és lehajtom a fejem. Persze nem kerüli el a figyelmét. Még mindig éles a szeme, mint a háború alatt.

- Mi az?

- Semmi - vágom rá túlságosan is gyorsan, és mielőtt elfordulhatnék tőle, elkapja a karom.

- Ne hazudjon nekem, kisasszony!

- Nem szoktam - talál vissza a tekintetem az övéhez. - McGalagony még nekem is felajánlotta.

- És?

- Megmondtam neki, hogy szó sem lehet róla - háborodok fel, majd kiszabadítom a karom, és az ablakhoz menekülök, ahogy ő szokott.

- Miért?

- Mert ez a te helyed!

- Felajánlottam neked - mondja egészen más hangon, mint ahogy eddig beszélt. Talán előtte is felrémlett az a régi beszélgetés, mikor azt mondta nekem, hogy a háború után átvehetem a helyét a kastélyban.

- Tudom. De nem akarom - rázom meg a fejem, miközben érzem, hogy odasétál mögém. Lassan megfordulok. - Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy valaki más tanítsa a Roxfortban a bájitaltant. És nekem még nagyon sokat kell tanulnom. Tőled!

Egy hosszú percig farkasszemet nézünk, és már-már lesütném a szemem, mikor rábólint.

- Rendben.

Visszatér a korábbi vigyor a képemre. Érzem, hogy ez a válasz elég sok mindenre vonatkozik.

- Most megölelhetlek?

- Ms. Granger…

- Mindig akkor jössz ezzel a Ms. Grangerrel, mikor attól félsz, hogy az utolsó még álló falaidat is romba döntöm.

- Én nem félek semmitől - néz rám határozottan.

- Valóban? - kérdezem évődve.

- Valóban.

- Bizonyítsd be!

- És mi van, ha te fogsz megijedni? - szűkül össze a szeme.

- Egy griffendéles? Kizárt.

- Biztos vagy benne? - lép közelebb hozzám.

- A legteljesebb mértékben - mondom mosolyogva.

Ahogy lassan felemeli a kezét, és óvatosan megérinti az arcom, a szívem háromszoros ütemre kapcsol. A ragyogó szeme úgy elbűvöl, ahogy eddig talán még soha. Érzem, hogy a következő pillanatban már közelebb hajolna hozzám, mikor valaki kopog az ajtón. Egy pillanat alatt változik meg a tekintetünk.

- Akárki az, megátkozom - suttogom, mire egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel Perselus szája sarkában. Ilyet még nem láttam, úgyhogy újfent elakad a szavam.

- Most nagyon szeretném a fejedre tenni a Teszlek süveget.

- Nem vagyok mardekáros! - tiltakozom.

- De bizony, hogy az vagy - mondja, mikor újra felhangzik a kopogás. Perselus vesz egy nagy levegőt, két lépéssel a kandalló mellé ér, és nekitámaszkodik.

- Szabad! - szól ki, mire kinyílik az ajtó, és McGalagony lép be az ajtón. Az arca szigorú, és ahogy engem meglát, még jobban megkeményedik.

- Sejtettem, hogy itt találom - mér végig. - Meg kell beszélnem a professzor úrral az évkezdésre vonatkozó teendőket. Magunkra hagyna bennünket, Ms. Granger?

- Eszemben sincs.

- Ms. Granger itt marad - erősíti meg Perselus is, mire vetek rá egy meglepett pillantást, ő azonban nem veszi le a szemét az igazgatónőről.

- Elveti a sulykot, professzor - mered rá fenyegetőn McGalagony.

- Ugyan mivel? - állja a pillantását Perselus. Nem csoda, ennél sokkal nehezebb terepen edződött, McGalagonyt megeszi reggelire. - Azzal, hogy egy leendő bájitalmesterrel a képzése menetéről beszélgetünk? Tudtommal ez nem ütközik a házirend egyetlen pontjával sem.

McGalagony továbbra is dühös, de vesz egy nagy levegőt, és próbál erőt venni rajta.

- Minden készen áll a diákok holnapi fogadására?

- Természen, igazgatónő - mondja színtelen hangon Perselus, de aztán némileg cinikusra vált. - Elkészültem a mardekáros klubhelyiség és a hálókörletek helyreállításával, és a bájitaltan teremben is kicseréltem a rommá tört berendezést.

McGalagony egy pillanatra meghökken, és ahogy Perselus mondta, gyermeki rácsodálkozással veszi tudomásul, hogy a mardekár háznak is van klubhelyisége. Lesüti a szemét, ahogy tudatosodik benne, hogy hibát követett el. Aztán a személyes érzései mégis erőt vesznek rajta, és megint dühösen pillant Perselusra.

- Az órarendeket elkészítette?

- Természetesen, igazgatónő. Sőt, még a bájitalhozzávaló-készleteket is feltöltöttem - néz a boszorkányra tengernyi gúnnyal.

- Nos, ez… igazán… dicséretes - vesz vissza a stílusából az igazgatónő, majd kivonul.

Egy percig némán meredünk az ajtóra, mintha azt várnánk, hogy visszajön, de mikor ez nem történik meg, egy nagy levegővel visszatérek a valóságba.

- Szerinted mit akart? - pillantok Perselusra.

- Nem tudom.

- Talán, ha mégis elmegyek, akkor kibökte volna.

- Nem akartam, hogy elmenj - fordul végre felém.

- Tényleg?

- Mondja, Ms. Granger - szólal meg a tanáros hangján -, mi történik akkor, ha a recept felénél félbehagy egy bájitalt?

- Valószínűleg kidobhatom az addigi munkám - vonok vállat, és nem igazán értem, hogy jön ez ide.

- Pontosan - lép közelebb hozzám újra. - És mi félbehagytunk valamit.

- Igaz - mosolyodok el, majd úgy teszek, mint aki eltöpreng. - Valamit, amitől meg kéne ijednem…

- Egyáltalán nem - nyugtat meg, és nekem újra elakad a lélegzetem, ahogy megsimogatja az arcom. Végül lassan közelebb hajol hozzám, és én úgy érzem, elolvadok, ahogy az ajka az enyémhez ér. Óvatosan csókol, mintha maga sem hinné el, hogy ez megtörténik, de én már annyi magányos éjszakán álmodoztam már erről, hogy gondolkodás nélkül bújok közelebb hozzá, mire magához ölel.

Már-már teljesen elvesznénk ebben a csodálatos érzésben, mikor újabb kopogás hangzik fel az ajtón. Perselus elhúzódik tőlem, és bosszúsan vesz egy nagy levegőt. Tudom, hogy próbál nyugalmat erőltetni magára, de most kivételesen csak nehezen sikerül neki. Egy pillanatra még az is megfordul a fejemben, hogy simán úgy kellene tennünk, mintha nem lennénk itt, de az a valaki újra kopog.

Perselus csak dühösen megrázza a fejét, majd az ajtóhoz lép, és olyan lendülettel nyitja ki, hogy attól félek, tokostól kiszakad a falból. Odakint Madam Pomfrey is hátrál két lépést.

- Jó estét… Perselus! - néz rá ijedten. - Ha nagyon rosszkor zavarom, esetleg…

- Soha jobbkor, Poppy - mondja Perselus végtelen cinizmussal.

- Én csak… szerettem volna megkérdezni… hogy érzi magát… mielőtt munkába áll. De ha ilyen dühös… akkor bizonyára jól van…

- Lehetnék jobban is - dohog tovább Perselus. - Még valami?

- Csak… még nem volt alkalmunk a gyengélkedő készleteit feltölteni a csata óta… szóval csak szerettem volna megkérni… mielőtt visszajönnek a gyerekek…

- Nem ért volna rá holnap? - hallom Perselus morcos hangját, miközben próbálok feltűnés nélkül kioldalazni a képből, aztán letelepszem a kanapéra. Egy pillanatig nem tudom eldönteni, hogy sírjak vagy nevessek, miközben az ajtóban az öreg javasasszony már azt sorolja, mi mindenre lenne szüksége.

Néhány perccel később elköszönnek, és Perselus még egy hangos ajtócsapással nyomatékot ad a ténynek, hogy elege van a hívatlan vendégekből.

- Talán mégiscsak jobb lenne, ha most elmennél - sétál oda hozzám, és megáll a kanapé mögött.

- Miért? - nézek fel rá értetlenül.

- Azért, mert ha ma este még valaki bekopog azon az ajtón, akkor anélkül átkozom meg, hogy megnézném ki az.

- Nem tudnál megelőzni - nevetem el magam.

- Én sokkal hatásosabb átkokat ismerek - néz rám kihívóan. Egy pillanatig még jót szórakozok ezen, aztán eszembe jut valami.

- Te jól ismered a fekete mágiát…

- Igen - ismeri be, miközben megkerüli a kanapét, és leül mellém.

- És használod is?

- Ha a szükség úgy hozza igen - tűnődik el. - De elég képlékeny a határvonal, ami a sötét varázslatokat elválasztja a jóktól.

- Ez nem igaz - rázom meg a fejem.

- Kisasszony, a tankönyvi definíció meglehetősen…

- Sötét varázslat mindaz, amivel ártasz másoknak - szakítom félbe.

- Hát persze - húzza el a száját. - Nézzünk csak egy példát… az emberek többsége sötét varázslatnak tartja a természet erőit, az időjárást befolyásoló varázslatokat, igaz?

- Mivelhogy az is - mondom gyanakodva.

- Igen, hóvihart kelteni mondjuk, hogy sötét varázslat - néz rám ravasz csillogással a szemében. - De szitáló hóesést varázsolni, mondjuk karácsonyeste? Az sötét varázslat? Árt valakinek?

- Nem - húzom el a számat.

- Pedig ugyanaz a bűbáj, ugyanaz a pálcamozdulat, ugyanaz a varázsige… akkor ez most sötét varázslat, vagy nem?

- Az attól függ - látom be egy grimasszal.

- Így van - bólint rá, ahogy eljutottunk arra a következtetésre, amit már az elején sugallt. - Nem a varázslat fekete vagy fehér… hanem a varázsló, aki végrehajtja.

Egy elfojtott mosollyal végignézek a tetőtől talpig fekete ruháján, mire tettetett szigorúsággal néz rám.

- Ezért a pillantásért le kéne vonnom minimum húsz pontot.

- Szeretném megváltani.

- A pontlevonást?

- Csakis.

- Mivel?

- Holnap segítek bájitalt főzni, hogy időben végezz a gyengélkedő készletének kiegészítésével.

- Az kevés.

- Ezt majd megbeszéljük az üst mellett - nevetem el magam.

- Rendben - egyezik bele. - Akkor holnap reggeli után munkához is láthatunk. Ha mindazt egy nap alatt el akarjuk készíteni, amit Poppy ránk sózott, még ketten is késő estig dolgozni fogunk.

- Az biztos - idézem fel magamban a hosszú listát, amit az öreglány felsorolt.

- Akkor tényleg ideje nyugovóra térnünk - sandít rám. - Holnap hosszú napunk lesz.

- Értsem úgy, hogy most elzavarsz?

- Nem. De azt hiszem, van mit végiggondolnunk.

- Nem igazán vagyok gondolkodásra képes állapotban.

- Éppen ezért.

- Jól van, jól van - adom meg magam nevetve. - Akkor holnap reggeli után a laborban?

- Csak ha bevállalod a Pótcsont rapidot.

- Merlin… remélem a következő tanévben senkinek nem lesz rá szüksége - vigyorgok. - Rendben, vállalom.

- Bátor griffendéles - bólint rá. - Akkor… jó éjt! - mondja, és megjutalmaz még egy halvány mosollyal, amitől majd kiugrik a szívem, és csak nagy nehezen tudok elszakadni a látványtól, de végül összeszedem magam, és eljövök tőle.

A következő napunk villámgyorsan telik el a hiányzó bájitalok elkészítésével, és közben a következő tanévről beszélgetünk. Perselus mesél arról, milyen bájitalokat kell majd elkészítenünk, aztán mesél a bájitalmesteri vizsgáról is. A délután közepén éhezünk meg, de mivel nem tudjuk otthagyni az üstöket, oda a laborba kérünk egy késői ebédet, aztán dolgozunk is tovább. Odakint észrevétlenül sötétedik be, és már kis híján éjfél van, mikor minden elkészül, és megszámlálhatatlan üvegcse virít az asztalon a szivárvány minden színében.

Ekkor némi várakozással nézek Perselusra, de ő úgy tesz, mintha észre sem venné. Csak mikor már rendet csinált, és a kandallóban is eloltotta a tüzet, lép oda hozzám, és magához húz egy gyengéd csókra.

- És most menekülj! - mondja, mikor elhúzódik tőlem.

- Miért kellene tőled menekülnöm? - nézek rá egy pimasz mosollyal.

- Mert már így is tilosban járunk. Menj szépen!

- Fránya házirend - húzom el a számat. - De ezért most nem vonsz le pontot, ugye?

- Csak ha most visszamész a szobádba.

- Jól van, megyek már - adom meg magam. - Jó éjt! - köszönök el tőle, majd lopok még egy puszit, aztán kisurranok a laborból, aztán visszamegyek a lakosztályunkba.

Mivel a következő este az utolsó, mikor minimális kockázattal meglátogathatom Perselust, úgy döntök, hogy vacsora után átmegyek hozzá.

- Szia! Bejöhetek? - nézek rá kérdőn, de kissé zárkózottnak tűnik a hangulata, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a legjobb pillanatot fogtam ki.

- Gyere! - enged be végül.

Belépek a nappalijába, de ahogy körülnézek, és látom az asztalán a papírhalmot, csak sóhajtok.

- Dolgozol? Zavarlak?

- Dolgozom. De nem zavarsz - mondja végül, és kérdőn néz rám.

- Csak… lenne néhány dolog, amit… meg kellene beszélnünk.

- Holnaptól megint a tanítványom lesz, Ms. Granger.

- És ennek muszáj így lennie? - kérdezem, és tudom, hogy tudja, nem a mondata tartalmára, hanem a stílusára kérdezem.

- Ha nem akarsz a házadnak mínusz pontot szerezni.

- Képes lennél pontot levonni tőlem? - kérdezem morcosan.

- Azt majd adott helyzetben megbeszéljük - passzolja vissza a labdát. - Bár, most már nem lenne mentségetek arra, hogy éjszaka a folyosón mászkáljatok, hogy betörjetek a könyvtár zárolt részlegébe, vagy, hogy kifosszátok a raktáramat…

Egy bűntudatos mosollyal lehajtom a fejem, de végül mégis felnézek rá.

- És nem lehetne ilyen esetekben büntetőmunkaként bájitalt főzni?

- Erről megkérdeznéd Pottert is?

- Inkább nem - nevetem el magam. - De beszéljünk komolyan…

- Én eddig is azt tettem - sandít rám, majd az asztalához lép és összerendezi a papírjait.

- Szóval… nem jöhetek ide többet - sandítok rá.

- Nem. De sokat kell tanulnod, ha ragaszkodsz az elhatározáshoz, hogy bájitalmester szeretnél lenni.

- Különóra? - húzom össze a szemem. - Nem szoktál te olyat.

- Tényleg sokat kell még tanulnod - mondja komolyan. - A bájitalmesteri vizsga messze a RAVASZ szintje felett van. És bár Alston szerint van benned kellő kreativitás… a tényeket sem ártana megtanulnod.

- Tudom - bólintok rá. - Akkor különóra?

- Találunk megoldást, kisasszony - biztosít határozottan.

- Rendben.

- Még miről szerettél volna beszélni?

- Csak azt szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy… a te diákjaid… is visszajönnek?

- Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy Draco Malfoy is befejezi-e az iskolát, miért nem kérdezed meg?

- Befejezi?

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét Perselus. - Az anyja halott, az apja, ha nem is kapja meg a dementorcsókot, valószínűleg már csak holtan jön ki az Azkabanból. Túl sok minden szakadt a nyakába ahhoz, hogy bezárkózhasson ide még egy évre. De… ettől függetlenül… nálam összefuthatsz vele. Erre készülj fel.

- Azért majd igyekszem elkerülni - fintorgok. - De te… tudom, hogy a keresztfiad, de nem tudom eldönteni, hogy… tényleg szereted?

- Régen ez más volt - tűnődik el, és a kedvenc foteljéhez sétál. - Mikor még kisgyerek volt. Akkor sok időt töltöttem vele, és sokat tanult tőlem. De azóta sok minden megváltozott. Ő maga is. Az apja igazi Malfoyt nevelt belőle, pedig sosem törődött vele túlságosan. Most már… alig különbözik az apjától.

- De… ő is a barátod volt.

- Húsz évvel ezelőtt - mondja hűvösen, és mielőtt még felhúzná magát, inkább közbeszólok.

- Örülök, hogy Draco nem tér vissza. Sok energiánk ment el arra, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjuk a hülyeségét. De… ha továbbra is te leszel a mardekár házvezetője… - nézek rá kérdőn.

- Igen.

- Szóval… hogy fogsz boldogulni velük azok után, hogy…

- A múltkor azt mondtad, nem félted a tekintélyemet.

- Nem, csak… biztos lesznek olyanok, akik ellenségnek tekintenek, azok után, ami történt.

- Mindig le tudtam kezelni a házamban felmerülő problémákat - nyugtat meg, és az elszántság, amit a hangjában érzek, tényleg megnyugtató.

- Akkor jó - mosolygok rá.

- Még valami, amiről szeretnél beszélni?

- Nem, csak… nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy milyen lesz újra az órádon.

- Olyan, mint eddig.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem olyan lesz - tiltakozom.

- Majd meglátja, kisasszony - biztosít. - Ha észreveszem, hogy nem az üstjére figyel, büntetőmunkát kap.

- Engem mással fenyegess! - nézek rá mosolyogva.

- Tudok olyan büntetőmunkát kitalálni, ami nagyon nem tetszene.

- Ebben biztos voltam. Nem fogom kiprovokálni - ígérem.

- Helyes. De valóban komolyra fordítva a szót… vigyáznunk kell. Főleg az órákon.

- Tudom. Nem fogok hülyeséget csinálni. Tudom, hogy nem jöhetek ide, és hogy órán sem csinálhatok semmi feltűnőt.

- Neked ez nem lesz könnyű…

- Megtaníthatnád.

- Eszemben sincs - tiltakozik határozottan, ami kicsit meglep. - Én vagyok a legrosszabb példa, akit eléd állíthatnánk. Lehet, hogy kisebb az esély arra, hogy veszélybe sodrom magunkat, de… ennek nagy ára volt. Túl nagy. Neked elég, ha csak megpróbálsz óvatos lenni.

- Úgy lesz - ígérem. - De… nagyon fogsz hiányozni! - nyafogok, mire vet rám egy türelmetlen pillantást. - Jól van, nem hisztizek - adom meg magam. - Hagylak dolgozni.

- Rendben.

- Még annyit… mikor lesz veled órám? Te már tudod…

- Kedden ebéd után, és pénteken reggel - feleli gondolkodás nélkül, vagyis őt is foglalkoztatta ez a kérdés.

- Akkor kedden… - még rábólint, és tényleg megyek, hagyom dolgozni. Holnap este már itt lesznek a gyerekek, minden a nyakába fog szakadni. Ahogy nekem is. Kezdődik a szokásos mókuskerék. Órák, házi feladatok, éjfélig könyvtárban ücsörgés, tanulás, vizsga… Ha nem lett volna ilyen bolond a világ, már rég túl lennénk rajta. Igaz, kapok észbe, hogy akkor valószínűleg szegényebb lennék egy csodálatos érzéssel, a kapcsolatunkkal. Ezen végül elmosolyodok, és megnyugodva visszasétálok a lakosztályunkba.


	21. Chapter 21

Hétfő reggel valóban minden a nyakunkba szakad. Mikor a kezembe kapom az órarendemet, még magam is elszörnyedek. Minden nap reggeltől estig órám van, csak az éjszakák maradnak a házi feladatok elkészítésére. Madam Cvikker sokszor fog este tízkor kirugdosni a könyvtárból, mert nap közben nem lesz időm oda betelepedni.

A keddi első bájitaltan órám úgy telik, hogy erővel az üstömre koncentrálok, még a fejemet sem emelem fel, nehogy egy szemvillanással eláruljam magam. Beleőrülök Perselus közelségébe, szeretnék felnézni a gyönyörű szemébe, úgy beszélgetni, ahogy akkor szoktunk, mikor kettesben főzünk bájitalt. Akkor, ha eszembe jut egy kérdés, minden szívfájdalom nélkül felteszem, de órán nem lehet, el kell raktároznom magamban mindent, ami csak eszembe jut.

A fiúk lassabban zökkennek vissza a tanulásba, mint én, az elmúlt egy évben megszokták a szabadságot, így most a kötelékeket, a szoros időbeosztást, a számonkérést nyűgnek érzik. Ennek ellenére csak esténként, a lakosztályunk békés nappalijában adnak hangot ennek, és a végén mindig saját magukat győzik meg, hogy jó ez így, és hamar el fog telni ez az egy év.

Az első hétvégénk még viszonylagos nyugalomban telik. Perseluson kívül csak McGalagony adott házit, azt gyorsan péntek délután megcsináltuk, hogy szabad legyen az egész hétvége.

A fiúk szombat délután kimentek kviddicsezni. Nagyon hiányzik nekik az edzés, de hát a ház csapatában már nem lehetnek benne, így csak a maguk örömére játszottak, míg én a lelátón élveztem a szeptemberi napsütést.

Csak vacsoraidőre mentünk vissza a kastélyba, aztán visszavonultunk a lakosztályunk csendjébe. Az első néhány napban a diákok még sugdolóztak a hátunk mögött, a merészebbje próbált szóba elegyedni velünk, hogy első kézből hallhassa a történteket, de hamar leszereltük őket, és visszavonultunk a saját birodalmunkba.

Most is a nappaliban helyezkedünk el, én számmisztikát tanulok, Harry egy kviddicsújságba merül, Ron kezében pedig érthetetlen módon az Álom a jóslásban egyik könyvtári példánya van.

Harry időnként forgatja maga előtt az újságot, hogy a fényképen száguldozó seprűlovasok mozdulatait el tudja lesni, de vele ellentétben Ron szinte alig lapoz a könyvében. Fél szemmel figyelni kezdem, és mikor már fél órája nem lapozott, megállapítom, hogy a könyv csak alibinek van a kezében, a gondolatai órák óta máshol járnak.

- Megyek, lefekszem - mondja nem sokkal éjfél előtt Harry, és nagyot ásít. - Jó éjszakát!

- Jó éjt! - köszönök el tőle, de Ron, aki azóta sem lapozott egyet se, észre se veszi, hogy mi történt. Megvárom, hogy Harry mögött bezáródjon az ajtó, aztán leteszem a könyvem, és átülök mellé a kanapéra.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezem óvatosan, mire összerezzen. A gondolatai legmélyéről szakíthattam ki.

- Persze - mondja nem túl meggyőzően.

- Rá gondolsz, igaz? A bátyádra - simogatom meg a karját, aztán kiveszem a könyvet a kezéből, és leteszem az asztalra.

- Tudod… Charlie volt a kedvenc bátyám - ül fel egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében. - Ő sosem csúfolódott velem, sosem cikizett, amiért én vagyok a legkisebb fiú. Pedig nyolc évvel volt idősebb nálam. Az ikrek mindig ilyenek voltak… sosem tudták megállni, hogy belém kössenek. Tudom, hogy egy szemernyi rossz szándék sincs emögött, egyszerűen csak komolytalanok, de… akkor sem tudtunk soha beszélgetni. El tudod képzelni Fredet vagy Georgot, amint normálisan beszélgetnek? - teszi fel a költői kérdést fintorogva, de aztán folytatja. - Billel se volt meg soha a közös hang, és hát Percy olyan, amilyen. De Charlie-val sokat dumáltunk… Mikor kicsi voltam, mindig ő vigyázott rám, ha anya nem ért rá, és később is… nem nevetett ki még akkor sem, ha hülyeségeket mondtam neki. Lehet, hogy nem sokszor találkoztunk, mióta elment Romániába, de… az más volt. Tudtam, hogy… tudtam… - elcsuklik a hangja, és bár gyorsan letörli azt a könnycseppet, ami megszökik a szeméből, szinte azonnal ott van helyette egy másik.

Csak átkarolom a vállát, és akkor már nem tudja tovább tartani, elsírja magát. Hosszú ideig nem néz fel, de amikor összeszedi magát, elfordul tőlem.

- Ne haragudj, hogy így kiborultam…

- Ron, semmi baj. A testvéred meghalt… Igaz, hogy nekem sosem volt testvérem, de el tudom képzelni, mit érzel.

- De már több, mint három hónap eltelt. Már nem szabadna…

- Ron… a Voldemort okozta sebek olyan fájdalmasak… neked, és még sokaknak… hogy még nagyon sokáig kísérteni fogják az életünket.

- Igen, igazad van - látja be végül. - Kösz!

- Ugyan - szorítom meg a karját. - Próbálj pihenni! -mondom neki, aztán fájó szívvel nézem, ahogy besétál a szobája ajtaján.

A következő napokban Ronnak ingadozó a kedve, de azért általában sikerül lelket öntenem belé. Étkezéseknél is mellém ül, én pedig igyekszem elterelni a figyelmét a fájdalmas dolgokról. A suliról beszélgetünk, a házi feladatokról. Ez nálam nem szokatlan, úgyhogy még csak fel sem tételezi, hogy hátsó szándéktól vezérelve teszem. Időnként cinikus kis megjegyzéseket tesz arra, hogy minek kellett nekünk felvenni a bájitaltant, de nem veszem magamra. Csak összemosolygunk Harryvel, és másról kezdünk beszélni.

Az egyik bájitaltan órán Perselus tekintete még az órán megszokottnál is sokkal hűvösebben siklik át rajtam. Nem tudom hova tenni, de azért bánt. Tudom, hogy megegyeztünk, hogy semmi feltűnőt nem teszünk, de ebben a pillantásban valami más volt, mint az a közönyös álarc. Ezt a meggyőződésemet le akarom tesztelni, így megszólítom.

- Professzor úr!

- Mit óhajt, Ms. Granger? - fordul felém kifejezéstelen arccal.

- A recepttel kapcsolatban… - pillantok a táblára.

- Van valami gondja vele? - kérdezi élesen, és a szemem sarkából látom, hogy a többiek lassan már az asztal alá bújnának a hangjában rejtőző tornádó elől, de én nem adom fel. Még akkor sem, ha ennyiből is tudom, valamiért neheztel rám.

- Én csak azt nem értem, hogy… ha a szalamandravért beleteszem egy bájitalba, amiben indiai homokkő van, az nem fog elfüstölni?

- Elolvasta a receptet, kisasszony? - méreget egy csipetnyi lekicsinyléssel.

- Igen, professzor úr.

- Akkor talán meg tudja nekem mondani, hogy mi a legelső hozzávaló.

- Cápamájolaj.

- Mit tud róla?

- A cápamájolaj a fertőző betegségek kezelésére szolgáló bájitalok fő alapanyaga - kezdenék bele, de félbeszakít.

- A cápamájolaj kioltja a szalamandravér heves reakcióját, csupán egy kevés kékes füstöt fog látni az üstje felett.

- Értem, professzor úr!

- Akkor nekilát még ma, Ms. Granger?

- Igen - húzom el a számat, ő pedig elfordul. Az óra hátralévő részében különösen kell koncentrálnom az üstömre, ha nem akarok egy kevés kékes füstnél többet látni felette, és közben próbálok rájönni, hogy most éppen miért mérges. Tegnap még csak nem is találkoztunk, így elképzelésem sincs, mi a baja.

Az órára ráhúz, mivel a mardekárosainak kell még tíz perc, hogy elkészüljenek. Átfut rajtam, hogy egy griffendéles kedvéért ezt biztos nem tenné meg. Aztán meg az, hogy így esélyem sincs itt maradni, hogy megkérdezzem mi a baja, így mikor elenged bennünket, csak egy aggódó pillantást vetek hátra, mikor Harry mellett elhagyom a termet.

Másnap este közösen írjuk meg az átváltoztatástan házit, de utána Ron fel is adja.

- A jóslástant majd megírom holnap. Úgyis megint álmokat kell gyűjteni - fintorog.

- Na látod, én meg a jóslástant nem értem, hogy miért vetted fel - néz rá utálkozva Harry, akinek esze ágába sem volt még egy évig a toronyszobába járni.

- Nem is tudom - fintorog Ron is. - Lehet, hogy félévkor leadom. Felesleges az egész. De most megyek aludni.

- Kérsz előtte egy teát? Segít majd elaludni - ajánlom neki, hisz az elmúlt napokban mindig szoktam neki adni. Persze nem abból a fajtából, amit Mr. Coward készít, hisz az csak hármunk titka. Felségárulásnak érezném, ha megosztanám akárki mással. De hát számtalan jó, nyugtató hatású tea van.

- Az jó lesz - mosolyog rám, mire egy bögrében készítek neki.

- Kösz. Akkor… jó éjt!

- Neked is - köszönünk el tőle, és elvonul lefeküdni.

- Mondd csak, mi a fészkes fenét művelsz? - néz rám számonkérőn Harry.

- Miről beszélsz? - kapom fel a fejem meglepetten.

- Én úgy tudtam, hogy te és Piton…? - kérdezi fojtott hangon, nehogy Ron meghallja.

- Igen, és? - nézek rá még inkább értetlenül. Eddig úgy tűnt, bármilyen furcsa, neki ez nem jelent gondot, Ron elől pedig mindeddig sikerült eltitkolni.

- Akkor mégis mit művelsz Ronnal?

- Mi? Ron… miről beszélsz, Harry?

- Te tényleg nem látod?

- Mégis mit? - nézek rá most már végképp értetlenül.

- Hermione, Ron egyre jobban beléd habarodik… és ahogy viselkedsz vele… azt nagyon is pozitív visszajelzésnek értékelheti.

- Micsoda? - nézek rá kigúvadt szemekkel. - De hát én csak… én csak segíteni akartam neki! Nem tudom nézni, hogy ennyire szomorú. Én csak szerettem volna segíteni neki, hogy kimásszon ebből a gödörből!

- Ezt jó lenne, ha vele is tisztáznád - mondja, de nekem már máshol járnak a gondolataim.

- Szóval ezért volt ennyire undok…

- Ron?

- Dehogy Ron - rázom meg a fejem. - Perselus. Ő is észrevette…

- Hermione, mindenki észrevette, csak te nem! - csóválja a fejét Harry.

- De hát én nem… Most el kell mennem! - ugrok fel a fotelból, és mielőtt Harry egy szót is szólhatna, kiviharzok a szobából.

A pincebeli ajtó előtt azonban megtorpanok. Ha Perselus azt hiszi, hogy van valami Ron és köztem, akkor kegyetlenül dühös lehet. Vagy csalódott. Rosszabb esetben mindkettő egyszerre. Nem lesz könnyű ezzel szembenézni, főleg nem meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről.

Végül minden bátorságomat összeszedem és bekopogok. Mikor Perselus ajtót nyit, valóban dühös szikra villan a szemében.

- Mit keres itt, Ms. Granger?

- Beszélni szeretnék önnel, professzor úr! - nézek rá esdeklőn, de csak megrázza a fejét.

- Most nem aktuális, kisasszony!

- De nagyon fontos! - próbálok hatni rá, mert meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy ez most csak kifogás, de aztán mozgást látok bentről, és Perselus mögött feltűnik Draco tejfölszőke feje.

- Nem hallottad, sárvérű? - förmed rám a kölyök, de mielőtt bármit visszavághatnék, vagy pálcát ránthatnék, Perselus rászól.

- A kastélyban nem teszünk különbséget a diákok között, Draco!

- Hát persze, Perselus - tűnik fel egy alamuszi mosoly a szőke arcán. - Folytathatnánk a beszélgetést?

- Tényleg fontos lenne, hogy beszéljek önnel, professzor úr! - próbálkozom én is.

Jó ideig cikázik köztünk a pillantása, és én pillanatról pillanatra érzem, hogy önti el a düh.

- Mind a ketten tűnjetek el innen! - mondja szigorúan. - És ha még egyszer ezzel próbálkoztok, annak nagyon csúnya vége lesz! - válik fenyegetővé a hangja.

Draco sértett büszkeséggel kivonul az ajtón, mire Perselus jól bevágja mögöttünk.

- Ezt még megbánod - villan rám Draco szeme, de nem mondhatnám, hogy különösebb hatással van rám. Ettől még jobban felfújja magát, és elrohan. Én viszont elgondolkodom Perselus szavain. Mivel próbálkoztunk? Hisz nem is csináltunk semmit. Csak mind a ketten szerettük volna megbeszélni vele azt, amiért felkerestük. Miért kellett ezen felhúznia magát? Hisz csak annyi, hogy eldönti, melyikünket hallgatja meg előbb, és… Hát persze, sóhajtok mindent értőn… ez a baja. Hogy olyan helyzetbe hoztuk, hogy döntenie kellett volna köztünk. Ez dühítette fel annyira. Ha őt választja, tudja, hogy engem sért meg, ha pedig engem, az Malfoy előtt több lett volna mint gyanús… És különben is… kevés olyan dolog van az életében, amit igazán szeret, nincs jogunk ahhoz, hogy döntésre kényszerítsük ezek között.

Mikor visszaérek a lakosztályunkhoz, csak leroskadok az első fotelba.

- Hamar kidobott - néz fel Harry a könyvéből.

- Tettem még egy lapáttal a jókedvére - sandítok rá.

- Muszáj volt ezt pont a holnapi óra előtt? Elég satnya lett a házi feladatom, de ha még dühös is lesz, kiátkoz a teremből.

- Inkább megnézem, mit alkottál - ülök át mellé a kanapéra, és elkérem a dolgozatát.

Egy órámba kerül, míg átnézem a két tekercset, és jó néhány helyen bele is javítok, aztán visszaadom Harrynek, hogy tisztázza le, én pedig újra elmerülök a gondolataimba. Perselus figyelmeztetett előre, hogy nála összefuthatok Dracóval, hisz nyilván tartja a kapcsolatot a keresztfiával. De miért pont ma, Merlinre? Miért pont most, amikor tényleg fontos lett volna, hogy beszéljek vele, hogy tisztázzuk a dolgokat? Így csak rosszabb lett az egész.

Nem sokkal később elköszönök Harrytől, gyorsan megfürdök, és ágyba teszem magam. Aztán persze nem tudok aludni. Az jár a fejemben, hogy nem is értem, hogy tételezheti fel, hogy mással kavarok a háta mögött. Kicsit kiakaszt ez a gondolat. Tudja, hogy mit érzek iránta. Tudnia kell, még akkor is, ha soha nem beszéltünk erről. Hisz én is tudom, hogy ő sem közömbös irántam. Bár nála ezt egy kicsit nehezebb megítélni, de mégis… érzem. A csókja érzésekről beszél, hiába próbálja máskor ezt az érzéketlenség látszatával palástolni. De akkor ő miért gondolja azt, hogy mással vagyok? A veleszületett pesszimizmusa… cincogja egy hangocska a lelkem mélyén. Hisz mindig a legrosszabb eshetőségre készül fel, hogy ne érhessék kellemetlen meglepetések. De akkor is… rólam feltételezhetne egy kicsit többet ennél. Még akkor is, ha csak egy griffendéles vagyok.

A másnapi bájitaltan órára magam sem tudom, milyen hangulatban ülök be. Tartok is tőle, kicsit dühös is vagyok, beszélni is szeretnék Perselusszal, de fogalmam sincs, mivel győzhetném meg, hogy butaság miatt húzta fel magát megint.

Óra alatt tüntetően levegőnek néz, ami csak még jobban bosszant. Miközben dolgozom, próbálok valóban az üstömre koncentrálni, de most sok energiámba kerül, hogy sikerüljön. Nem is sikerül teljesen tökéletesre a bájital, mikor kiviszem belőle a mintámat, kapok egy lesújtó pillantást Perselustól. Nem veszem magamra, sőt, még inkább dacos leszek tőle. Ha nem bánna így velem, akkor nem szúrtam volna el. Az ő hibája, ez egyértelmű, vonok vállat, majd visszaülök a helyemre, és megvárom, míg a többiek kimenekülnek a teremből.

Tudom, hogy Perselus tisztában van a jelenlétemmel, ennek ellenére nem néz fel a hozzávalós szekrényből. Egy percet várok, próbálom csillapítani a dühömet, de aztán belátom, ez nem célravezető módszer. Küldök egy záróbűbájt az ajtóra, de a zár kattanására is csak egy pillanatra néz hátra.

- Elő kell készítenem a következő órát, Ms. Granger - mondja színtelen hangon.

- Pedig most meg fogsz hallgatni - állok fel a padból.

- Miért olyan biztos ebben? - fordul végre felém.

- Talán mert úgy gondolom, érdekel, amit mondani akarok - sétálok közelebb, de az első padsornál megállok.

- Hallgatom - adja meg magát végül, de a szorosan karba tett keze azt mutatja, hogy nincs igazán meggyőzhető állapotban.

Egy darabig töprengek, hogy is kezdjek bele, de aztán rájövök, hogy ő sem kertel soha, mindig kimondja kerek perec, amit gondol.

- Ron és köztem nincs semmi - nézek rá.

- Megbocsásson kisasszony, de nem szokásom belefolyni a diákjaim magánéletébe - mondja hűvösen.

- Pedig most úgy tűnik, belefolytál - sétálok közelebb hozzá, és a nemtörődömsége csak még jobban bosszant. - Mégpedig elég alaposan. De tudnod kell, hogy Ron a barátom. Ahogy Harry is. Nincs köztünk ennél több. Soha nem volt és soha nem is lesz.

- A látszat nem ezt mutatja - méreget bizalmatlanul.

- És pont te hiszel a látszatnak? Te, aki a legjobb példája vagy annak, hogy a látszat köszönő viszonyban sincs az igazsággal? - kérdezem dühösen. - Hát elmondom neked az igazságot, ha annyira tudni akarod! Te vagy az egyetlen az életemben! Miért nem hiszed el végre? Szeretlek! - tör ki belőlem, majd ahogy eljut az agyamig, hogy tényleg kimondtam, egy pillanatra megijedek a saját szavaimtól. Aztán néhány másodperc csend után felnézek rá, és már jóval higgadtabban folytatom. - Nem érdekel, hogy te nem tudod, vagy nem akarod észrevenni… az sem érdekel, ha nem akarod megengedni magadnak, hogy igazán érezz valamit. De ideje, hogy tudd, szeretlek! És azt kezdesz ezzel a vallomással, amit akarsz. Ki is átkozhatsz innen - vonok vállat, és elfordulok, hogy ott hagyjam.

- Hermione - szól utánam, de ugyanabban a pillanatban meghalljuk odakint a közeledő zsivalyt.

- Mennem kell órára - sütöm le a szemem, majd miután egy pillanatra fennakadtam a saját zárzáró bűbájomon, kimenekülök a teremből.

El is indulok a számmisztika terem fele, de még épp időben rájövök, hogy úgysem fognék fel semmit abból az órából, így kimenekülök a parkba. Még bennem reszket a feszültség, és kapkodva veszem a levegőt, de próbálok egy kicsit lehiggadni. Letelepszem a tóparton a megszokott száraz fatörzsre, és a gondolataimba merülök. Nem tudom felmérni, hogy mi lesz a következménye ennek a kifakadásnak, még azt is elképzelhetőnek tartom, hogy Perselus tényleg soha többé nem áll szóba velem. De akkor is, ki kellett mondanom… csak ezzel győzhettem meg, hogy ő az egyetlen férfi az életemben. Ha ez nem volt elég, akkor úgyis hiába minden más próbálkozás. De vajon ő készen állt már arra, hogy hallja? Nem vagyok biztos benne. Sokkoló a gondolat, hogy épp amiatt veszíthetem el, mert kimondtam, hogy szeretem. Idegtépő ez az ellentmondás.

Hallom, ahogy kicsöngetnek, majd be a következő órára, de semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy megmozduljak, így úgy döntök, a rúnaismeretet is kihagyom. Sok újat úgysem mondanak.

Egy fél órával később, mint egy kellemesen langyos zuhany, kiábrándító bűbáj folyik végig rajtam, majd Perselus ül le mellém, és nekem megáll a szívem egy pillanatra. Ő sem néz rám, és én is csak a szemem sarkából fürkészem őt. Nem tűnik túl dühösnek, mégsem tudom, mire számítsak tőle.

- Weasly sokkal inkább illik hozzád - szólal meg néhány perccel később. Magára kényszeríti a szokásos érzelemnélküliséget, de én így is érzem a szomorúságát.

- Baromság - rázom meg a fejem.

- Miért? Fiatal… vidám… vannak tervei az életével… és nem utolsósorban mellette nem néznének rád úgy, mint a mosogatórongyra.

- Hülye kifogások - pillantok rá dühösen. - Jobbat nem tudsz kitalálni?

- Komolyan mondtam - néz rám végre.

- Én is - fordulok felé. - Tudod, hogy mit jelentesz nekem.

- Gondolkodj racionálisan! - szól rám szigorúan.

- Az nem fér össze a jelenlegi lelkiállapotommal - rázom meg a fejem.

- Hermione… egy év és végzel az iskolával… leteszed a RAVASZ-t, aztán elmész innen. Én pedig itt maradok…

- Megérem azt a napot, amikor nem adsz fel valamit azonnal? - kérdezem egy kicsit bosszúsan. - Néha nehéz elhinnem, hogy ugyanaz az ember vagy, aki annyi évet, annyi csatát végigharcolt.

- Akkor is azt tettem, ami a világnak és másoknak jó volt. Sosem magammal törődtem. Sosem számított az én életem. Most is azt teszem. Előtérbe helyezem, ami neked jó.

- Akkor halvány fogalmad sincs arról, hogy nekem mi a jó. De ne a körülményekről vitatkozzunk! Én csak… sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam, csak… annyira bántott, hogy tényleg azt hiszed, hogy mással vagyok… Tényleg… tényleg azt hitted?

- Ki választana engem bárki mással szemben? - kérdezi, miközben a tekintete visszatér a tó fodrozódó vizére.

- Mondjuk egy bátor griffendéles?

- Őrültséget csinálsz - rázza meg a fejét. - Tönkreteszed az életed egy rossz döntéssel, ahogy én tettem ennyi idősen.

- És ennyi? - nézek rá csüggedten. - Esélyt sem adsz nekünk? Nemet mondasz?

Hosszú ideig nem válaszol, én pedig közben imádkozom, hogy ne így legyen. Nem zavarom meg, tudom, tényleg sok mindent végiggondol. A lehetőségeket, a jövőt, a saját érzéseit, a kifogásokat, amibe kapaszkodni próbál. Néhány perc alatt teljesen elkeseredek, mikor vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Azt hiszem… nincs elég erőm ahhoz, hogy nemet mondjak. Csak abban bízom, hogy te belátod, hibát készülsz elkövetni.

- Soha - biztosítom, mire megint sóhajt.

- Legyen hát - adja meg magát. - De mindketten viselni fogjuk ennek a döntésnek a következményeit - mondja, és a megkönnyebbülés mázsás sziklaként szakad le a szívemről.

- Bármit - nyugtatom meg, mire még mindig hitetlenkedve csóválja a fejét.

- Forrófejű griffendéles csitri… Ha még egyszer megtudom, hogy miattam lógsz az óráidról…

- Akkor mi lesz? Mutatsz nekem egy érdekes bájitalt? - mosolyodom el most, hogy sokkal könnyebb a lelkem.

- Ne éljen vissza a helyzetével, kisasszony! - mondja, és tudom, hogy ezúttal tényleg szigorú. Ha kivételez velem, akármilyen kis mértékben is, és lebukunk, annak komoly következményei lehetnek. Ha elbocsátanak mindkettőnket, annyi a bájitalmesteri álmaimnak. Igaz, hogy az életünket máshol is felépíthetjük, és meg is tanulhatok Perselustól mindent, amit csak tud, de akkor is kell az a RAVASZ. Óvatosnak kell lennünk. És persze az ő életét sem forgathatom fel fenekestől… valószínűleg elég rosszul viselné.

- Nem fogok, megígérem! - mondom neki, aztán elmosolyodom. - Tudod, hogy most mit szeretnék?

- Rontani a hírnevem - néz rám rosszallón. - Felejtse el, Ms. Granger!

- Hm… De hát nem látná senki - húzom el a számat elégedetlenül, de nem hatom meg vele. - Szóval… mikor kezdjük el a tanulást?

- Szeptember elsején már elkezdte, kisasszony.

- Nem arra gondoltam.

- Mondjuk a hétvégén. Szombaton vacsora után találkozzunk a laborban - tűnődik el. Nekem sincs kevés órám, de tudom, hogy neki még jobban be van osztva minden perce, hisz tanítás után még a házi feladatokat is ki kell javítania. De talán bele tudjuk sűríteni az időbeosztásunkba.

- Rendben.

- Akkor most irány vissza a kastélyba - mondja szigorúan. - Még van egy fél óra az órádból.

- De…

- Hivatkozz arra, hogy büntetőmunkán voltál nálam.

- Oké - nevetem el magam, és végül felkelek, és a bejárat felé indulok. Mielőtt belépnék a nagykapun, még érzem, hogy feloldja a bűbájt, én pedig fejcsóválva sietek a rúnaismeret terem felé.


	22. Chapter 22

A szombati első különóránk még úgy is izgalmasan telik el, hogy legnagyobb meglepődésemre egyetlen üstöt sem találok előkészítve, mikor belépek Perselus laborjába. Csak beszélgetünk, de még ebből is rengeteget tanulhatok. Csak arról órákig tudunk beszélgetni, hogy hány féleképpen lehet előkészíteni az alapanyagokat. Hisz egy adott növény példának okáért teljesen máshogy hat egészben, darabolva, aprítva, péppé zúzva, vagy megszárítva és porrá őrölve. Nem beszélve arról, hogy mindezt milyen anyagból készült eszközzel végezzük. Vagy milyen napszakban szedtük. És még ezer dologtól függhet a hatása. Szóval, ahogy azt mondani szokták, az ördög a bájitalkészítés terén is a részletekben rejlik.

Úgy repül az idő, hogy először csak akkor pillantunk fel, mikor a toronyóra elüti az éjfélt. Ekkor azonban még nem vagyunk igazán fáradtak. Nem tudnám eldönteni, hogy a téma iránti lelkesedésünk, vagy egymás közelsége tart ennyire éberen bennünket, de tovább folytatjuk a beszélgetést. Perselus időnként magához hív egy-egy könyvet a polcról, hogy képekkel is illusztráljon valamit, amiről éppen beszélünk.

Hajnali háromkor elfojtok egy ásítást.

- Hagyjuk abba? - néz rám kérdőn, de csak megrázom a fejem.

- Nem, ez még érdekel - tiltakozom.

- Figyelmeztetem, kisasszony, én három napig bírom alvás nélkül.

- Jó rendben - adom meg magam nevetve. - Csak jó a téma, jó a társaság, finom a tea… nem is kell több. Jól éreztem magam.

- Ne felejtse el, kisasszony, hogy tanulni vagyunk itt!

- Tudom - bólintok rá komolyan. - És máris rengeteget tanultam.

- Ezt örömmel hallom. De most ideje nyugovóra térni.

- De… mi lesz, ha összefutok Friccsel útközben? - kérdezem, mire Perselus összehúzott szemmel néz rám.

- Nem hittem, hogy ez még gondot okoz.

- Átkozzam meg? - nézek rá kihívóan.

- A lelkiismeretére bízom, kisasszony. De komolyra fordítva a szót… ha Frics meglát, messziről köszön, és jó éjszakát kíván.

- Gondolod?

- Frics egy gyáva és jellemtelen ember. A szemében az, amit véghezvittetek, felér egy csodával. Tisztel és fél benneteket.

- Ettől a viselkedéstől falnak tudnék menni. Meg a többiek is. Na mindegy. És… esetleg nem kísérnél el?

- Nem - vágja rá gondolkodás nélkül. Tulajdonképpen ezt a választ vártam, de igyekszem csalódott képet vágni. Perselus azonban nem veszi magára, csak közelebb lép hozzám, magához húz egy röpke csókra, aztán kinyitja előttem az ajtót, én pedig kilépek a folyosóra.

A lakosztályáig egyfelé vezet az utunk, de azt már meg se merem kérdezni, hogy bemehetek-e hozzá. Csak egészen hivatalos hangnemben elköszönünk, és felsétálok a pincéből. Egy kis időre megállok az egyik ablaknál, nézegetem a holdfényben fürdő parkot, elmerengek azon az aprócska csókon, de aztán visszatérek a lakosztályunkba, és gyorsan ágyba teszem magam.

Néhány nappal később Ront nem látjuk ebédnél, és mivel jóslástan órája volt, gyanítjuk, hogy Trelawney kiborította. Harrynek rohannia kell legendás lények gondozására, nekem viszont kivételesen lyukasórám van, így a keresésére indulok. Először megnézem a lakosztályunkban, de nem ér meglepetésként, hogy nincs ott, így kimegyek a parkba. A tó partján nem találom, de ahogy tovább sétálok, a kastély hátsó részénél egy eldugott szobor talapzatán ücsörögve rátalálok.

Ahogy sejtettük, magába van zuhanva, így óvatosan leülök mellé.

- Ron, történt valami?

- Az a… az a sarlatán… az a… - dadog, de nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a dühtől, vagy, mert megint a sírás fojtogatja.

- Ne törődj vele, te is tudod, hogy csak egy csaló! Hagyd ott a fenébe az óráit!

- Soha többet… soha többet nem megyek oda! Ha azt jósolja, hogy holnap feldobom a talpam, rohadtul nem érdekel. Ha annyiszor haltam volna már meg, mint ahányszor megjósolta, biztos rekordot döntenék! De a családomat hagyja békén! - fakad ki, és a végén már folynak a könnyei. - Épp elég volt… épp elég volt Charlie…

- Ron! - karolom át a vállát. - Nem lesz semmi baj a családoddal! - próbálom megnyugtatni. - Te is tudod, hogy csak össze-vissza beszél! Egy alkoholista hülye szipirtyó. Biztos megint többet ivott a kelleténél és hallucinált.

- Persze - súgja, miközben átölel. Ettől már kezdem némileg kényelmetlenül érezni magam, de hogy lehetne valakit ilyen helyzetben visszautasítani? Hosszú percekig küszködik a könnyeivel, mikor végül lassan elhúzódik tőlem.

- Köszönöm, Hermione! - néz rám félénken. - Olyan jó, hogy te… mindig mellettem vagy! Ez nagyon… sokat jelent…

- Öhm… Ron… erről már… szerettem volna… beszélni veled - mondom, de fogalmam sincs, hogy mondhatnám el, amit akarok.

- Miről? - néz rám ijedten.

- Nézd én… én nagyon szívesen segítek bármikor, és… tényleg meghallgatlak, meg minden… csak…

- Csak? Csak mi?

- Én csak… szeretném, ha nem… ha nem képzelnél ebbe többet… mint a barátságunk…

- Mi? -néz rám döbbenten. - De én… én… azt hittem… én…

- Sajnálom, Ron! - hajtom le a fejem.

- De én… Hermione, én…

- Ne! - szakítom félbe. - Kérlek!

- De mindig olyan kedves voltál velem… mindig támogattál… megvigasztaltál…

- Mert nem bírom nézni, hogy szenvedsz! De én… én csak barátságot érzek…

- Van valaki más, igaz? - önti el hirtelen a dac. Mindig is ilyen volt. Ha valami nem tetszett neki, azonnal tüskés lett.

- Igen - ismerem be lehajtott fejjel.

- Ki az?

- Ron, ezt nem… nem szeretném neked elárulni. Még nem.

- Miért?

- Mert most nem vagy olyan lelkiállapotban…

- Mi? Azonnal mondd meg! Ki az? Krum? Hát persze, Viktor cica, ki más lehetne - dúl-fúl, mint egy gyerek.

- Ron, Viktor már megnősült odahaza! Pár hete írta, hogy babát várnak!

- Akkor ki?

- Ron, miért számít ez?

- Tudni akarom, ki vett el tőlem! Harry tudja, igaz? - mondja, és hirtelen felpattan, és Hagrid kunyhója fele indul, gondolom azzal a szándékkal, hogy Harryt kirángassa legendás lényekről. Még utána kiáltok, de mintha meg sem hallaná, futásnak ered. Csüggedten sóhajtok, majd, mintha tanácsot várnék tőle, felnézek a szoborra. Távolba révedő mosolya azt sugallja, hogy a körülötte járkáló emberek apró-cseprő problémái neki csak pillanatok az idő végtelenségében, így egy sóhajjal én is felállok és otthagyom.

Mintha nem lenne épp elég a bajom, a következő órám bájitaltan. A terem előtt találkozunk csak Harryvel, de nincs időm kérdezni tőle semmit, mert megjelenik Perselus, és beenged minket a terembe.

Ennyire még sosem voltam szétszórt az üst mellett. Minden egyes utasítást háromszor kell elolvasnom, hogy felfogjam az értelmét, mert a recept utasításait újra és újra megszakítják Ron szemrehányásai. Tudom, hogy Ron nagyon dühös, és Harry tekintete, ahogy néha felém téved, azt sugallja, hogy neki is volt már egy nehéz beszélgetése vele. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki… csak ez jár az agyamban, mikor arra kapom fel a fejem, hogy a higított sárkányvért tartalmazó üvegcse kirepül a kezemből.

- Még egy csepp, Ms. Granger, és mindannyian megtanulunk seprű nélkül repülni - förmed rám Perselus, miután az üveg a falon csattanva szilánkjaira törik. - Öt pont a griffendéltől - teszi még hozzá. Csak lehajtom a fejem, hogy ne kelljen állnom a pillantását.

- Szedd össze magad, mielőtt még jobban elragadtatja magát - súgja oda Harry, mire veszek egy nagy levegőt, és kényszerítem magam, hogy a figyelmem visszatérjen az üsthöz.

Meg kell szenvednem azért, hogy az alaposan elszúrt bájitalból valami használhatót kihozzak, de még így is, mikor kiviszem a mintámat, Perselus a kezébe veszi, és lesajnálón méregeti.

- Maga itt marad, Ms. Granger - mondja, mikor a többiek már pakolják a holmijukat -, és elsorolja nekem, milyen hibákat vétett!

Csak lesütött szemmel ülök a helyemen, míg a többiek kisorjáznak az ajtón, aztán Perselus odasétál mellém.

- Mi történt?

- Elmondtam Ronnak, hogy én csak barátságot érzek iránta… hogy valaki mást szeretek.

- Az utolsó hidat is felégetted magad mögött - állapítja meg egy sóhajjal.

- Ne haragudj, de most nem arra van szükségem, hogy még te is bánts! - nézek fel rá.

- Tudom - bólint. - De most nincs túl sok időnk. Szedd össze magad! Weasley majd megbékél…

- Most nagyon kiborult…

- Elmondtad neki, hogy…

- Nem -rázom meg a fejem. - Így is elborult az agya, az lett volna még a kegyelemdöfés. Ne haragudj!

- Talán tényleg jobb így. De most menj, mert elkésel a következő órádról.

- Megyek - pakolom össze a cuccom, de közben leverem az asztalról a hozzávalós tálcámat. Perselus nem várja meg, míg tovább szerencsétlenkedek.

- Menj, majd rendet csinálok!

- Köszönöm! - suttogom, és kimenekülök a teremből.

Üveges szemekkel magam elé bambulva sétálok át a következő órámra, amit csak testben sikerül végigülnöm, a gondolataim teljesen máshol járnak. Óra után úgy megyek vissza a lakosztályunkba, hogy közben nem is tudom, merre járok, de már a folyosón hallom, hogy Harry és Ron vitatkoznak. Egy pillanatra felmerül bennem a gondolat, hogy elmenekülök, de tudom, az sem oldana meg semmit, így belépek.

- Remek! - fordul felém dühösen Ron. - Legalább neked is elmondhatom, hogy elmegyek!

- Mi? - döbbenek le.

- Ron itt akarja hagyni az iskolát - néz rám szemforgatva Harry.

- Még csak vissza se fogok nézni! - kiabálja magából kikelve Ron.

- De… de hát ez őrültség - nézek vissza rá. - Az aurorképzőbe nem…

- Nem érdekel az aurorképző! Sokkal jobb állásom lesz a minisztériumban.

- RAVASZ nélkül? - néz rá kétkedve Harry.

- Ron… Ron, kérlek, ne csinálj butaságot! - kérlelem én is. - Ne tedd tönkre miattam az életed!

- Ne legyél ennyire elszállva magadtól! A legkisebb befolyásod sincs az életemre! - néz rám dühösen. - Ezt már eldöntöttem! Elmegyek és kész! - mondja, aztán bevágtat a szobájába, én pedig leroskadok Harry mellé.

- Ezt ugye nem gondolja komolyan? - nézek rá kétségbeesve.

- De, most komolyan gondolja. Tudod, milyen forrófejű. Ez most pont olyan, mint mikor a télen otthagyott minket. Elszállt az agya.

- De nem hagyhatjuk… Harry, csinálj vele valamit!

- Mégis mit? Küldjek rá bénító átkot?

- Nem tudom! Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy elmenjen!

- Hermione - fogja meg a kezem. - Most ki van borulva. Had menjen. Majd megnyugszik, aztán visszajön. Mint akkor régen is. Már másnap vissza akart jönni. Most is így lesz.

- Gondolod?

- Nem tudom - rázza meg végül a fejét. - Remélem - mondja, aztán csak nézünk magunk elé a levegőbe.

Fél órával később kicsapódik Ron szobájának az ajtaja, és kicipeli rajta a ládáját. Harryre nézek, de ő is ugyanolyan tanácstalan, mint én. Mikor Ron már majdnem eléri az ajtót, utána lépek.

- Ron, ne menj el! - kérem. - Én nem akartam… én nem direkt bántottalak meg! Ne haragudj!

- Azt hiszed, ez így működik? - kérdezi, miközben úgy néz rám, ahogy más a meztelen csigára. - Én bíztam benned! Átvertél!

- Ez nem igaz! Én nem mondtam neked semmi olyasmit - próbálok védekezni, de tudom, ez elég gyenge. Ron is így gondolhatja ezt, mert még egyszer végignéz rajtunk, aztán kivonul az ajtón.

Megsemmisülten nézek utána, és lassan csorogni kezdenek a könnyek az arcomon. Harry odajön hozzám, és visszavezet a kanapéra.

Tulajdonképpen magam sem tudom, mit siratok. Ron mindig közénk tartozott, bár amikor ilyen idióta, szívesen elküldeném magam is melegebb éghajlatra. Ennyire azonban nem gondolnám komolyan. Harrynek igaza volt. Előbb észre kellett volna mennem, hogy mi megy végbe benne. Hogy lehettem ilyen vak? Amúgy meg, hogy a bánatba lehetne másként vigasztalni valakit, aki gyászolja a testvérét? Mit kellett volna tennem? Hagyni, hogy had sírdogáljon magában? Ez megint egy tipikusan olyan eset, amikor csak jót akartam, és csak ártottam azoknak, akik közel állnak hozzám. Próbálok abba kapaszkodni, amit Harry mond, hogy Ron majd észhez tér, és belátja, hogy hülyeség volt elmennie, de egyelőre csak patakokban folynak a könnyeim, hiába próbál Harry vigasztalni.

Egy jó órával később kicsapódik az ajtó, bevonul rajta Ron, maga után cipelve a ládáját. Nem néz egyikünkre sem, csak bemasírozik a szobájába, és jól bevágja maga mögött az ajtót.

- Azért ennyire hamar nem gondoltam, hogy visszajön - néz rám Harry.

- Mi történhetett? - nézek rá döbbenten.

- Fogalmam sincs - rázza meg a fejét, és újra visszasüllyedünk a gondolatainkba. Néhány perccel később azonban felkapom a fejem, és a pillantásom találkozik Harryével.

- Ugye nem arra gondolsz, amire gondolom, hogy gondolsz? - kérdezi.

- Mi más történhetett volna? - kerekednek ki a szemeim.

- Mit mondtál neki óra után?

- Csak, hogy Ron nagyon kiborult, amiért visszautasítottam. Beszélek vele - próbálok felállni, de Harry a karomnál fogva visszahúz.

- Most jobb, ha hagyod mindkettőt lehiggadni. Ez… nem lehetett egyszerű menet.

- Igaz - látom be. Jobb, ha ezúttal tényleg nem rontok ajtóstól a házba, mielőtt még én is megkapom a magamét. - Szerinted mit mondott neki, amivel maradásra tudta bírni?

- Mondott? - néz rám egy grimasszal Harry. - Szerintem simán megátkozta.

- Átkozta a fenét - tiltakozom. Harry elneveti magát, még mindig nem igazán szereti a gondolatot, hogy így védem Perselust, de még így is hálás vagyok neki, hogy elfogadja. Az lenne még a hab a tortán, ha vele is harcolnom kéne ebben az ügyben.

A délután hátralévő részében nem igazán találjuk a helyünket, csak vacsoraidőben térünk vissza a valóságba. Ronról beszélgetünk, miközben néhány falatot próbálunk magunkba erőltetni, de nem igazán van étvágyunk. Közben néha lopva a tanári asztal felé pillantunk, de hát, ahogy korábban soha, úgy most sem látunk Perseluson semmit, ami igazolná a gyanúnkat.

Szeretnék már aznap este beszélni vele, de Harry lebeszél róla. Szerinte még időt kellene neki is adnom, ahogy Ronnak is. Következő nap is le kell mondanom a dologról, mert pont aznap későig folyosóügyeletes, így nem tudok feltűnés nélkül a közelébe jutni.

Következő nap bájitaltanon próbálok odafigyelni, és elfogadható teljesítményt nyújtani. Harry megszenved az adott bájitallal, néha meredten nézi, hogy mit csinálok, és próbál utánozni. Látom, hogy Perselus észreveszi, de nem teszi szóvá. Óra végén, mikor már összepakoljuk a holminkat, ránk szól.

- Granger, Potter, visszaülni!

Csak összenézünk, aztán engedelmesen visszatelepszünk a helyünkre, és megvárjuk, míg kiürül a terem.

Perselus feláll az asztalától és karba tett kézzel közelebb sétál hozzánk.

- Nyolc éve… - néz végig rajtunk -, nyolc éve arról szól az életem… hogy elsimítsam a maguk kisebb-nagyobb kalamajkáit. Elegem van belőle! Tanulják meg végre normális mederben tartani az életüket!

- Igen, professzor úr! - vágjuk rá mind a ketten.

- Úgy viselkednek, mint a nyolc éves gyerekek! Ha valami nem az elképzeléseik szerint alakul, fogják magukat és elmenekülnek!

- Ezt biztos, hogy nekünk szeretnéd a szemünkre vetni? - nézek rá. Kis híján elmosolyodok, ahogy Harry megrándul, hogy letegeztem Perselust. Érdekes, Voldemort nevébe sosem borzongott bele.

- Egyikük sem különb - néz rám Perselus. - Ideje, hogy végre felnőjenek!

- Ezen már túl vagyunk. Néhány hónapja mindenképp - veszi elő a feleselős stílusát Harry is, talán az én könnyedségemen felbuzdulva. Perselus szeme vészjóslóan összeszűkül, de nekem semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy egymásnak essenek. Épp elég Ron duzzogását elviselni.

- Professzor úr, mennünk kell órára - próbálkozom.

- Tűnjenek a szemem elől! - fordul felém a pillantása, de tudom, hogy elrontottam a szórakozását, amit a közelgő szócsata jelentett volna. Sebaj, ezer lehetőségük lesz rá, amikor egyikünk sem lesz ennyire feszült.

Összeszedelőzködünk, és már az ajtó felé indulunk, mikor visszafordulok.

- Köszönöm, hogy nem engedted elmenni.

- Nem lesz könnyű vele - néz rám egy egész kicsivel higgadtabban.

- Tudom - sóhajtok, és megint kifele indulok, csak hogy megint megtorpanjak.

- Elmondtad neki? - kérdezem riadtan.

- Nem. De lehet, hogy rájött. Vagy ha még nem, akkor a közeljövőben rá fog.

- Ezzel nem nyugtattál meg.

- Pedig azt már a te dolgod lesz lekezelni - biztosít, mire veszek egy nagy levegőt, és Harryvel kisétálunk az ajtón.

A folyosón Harry úgy néz rám, mintha hirtelen óriássá változtam volna. Megállok vele szemben és csípőre teszem a kezem.

- Mi van?

- Szerinted mikor fog halálra átkozni, amiért ezt hallottam?

- Soha - forgatom meg a szemem. - Szerintem tisztában van vele, hogy tudod.

- Igen?

- Nézd, Harry… soha nem beszéltünk róla… de szerintem tudja, hogy tekintve a körülményeket, te vagy az egyetlen barátom… tudja, hogy bízom benned, így tudja azt is, hogy neked elmondtam.

- Sokba fog ez nekem kerülni - neveti el magát. - Amúgy egyszer elmondhatnád, miről szoktatok beszélgetni - ugrat.

- Egyszer majd elmondom.

- Merlin… ne… mégsem érdekel - visszakozik.

- Lökött vagy - nevetek vele, aztán sietünk sötét varázslatok kivédésére. Nem igazán tanulunk újat ebből a tárgyból, de még így sem akartunk potyajegyet kapni belőle, így felvettük.

Ettől kezdve Ron következetesen levegőnek néz. Egy ideig nem is bánom, nem vágyom újabb hisztikre, de aztán bántani kezd a dolog. Harry mindig mondja, hogy nem törődjek vele, de hát könnyű ezt mondani. Főleg úgy, hogy egy lakosztályban lakunk, és kerülgetjük egymást. Az első napokban Harryvel se áll szóba, de aztán lassan vele kapcsolatban megenyhül. Csak én vagyok üvegből, észre sem vesz. Ezzel azt éri el, hogy egyre kevesebbet tartózkodom a lakosztályunkban, sokszor a könyvtárba menekülök egy jó, bájitalos könyv társaságában. Perselust néha látom, amikor betér, hogy utánanézzen valaminek, de csak váltunk egy pillantást, aztán megy a dolgára. A szombati különóráinkon néhány mondat erejéig mindig megkérdezi, hogy van-e valami változás fafejű Weasley barátom viselkedésében, de mikor nemleges választ adok, mindig gyorsan másra tereli a szót.

Egyik este, úgy három héttel később, mikor Ron tüntetően elvonul lefeküdni, ahogy visszatértem a könyvtárból, fáradtan és csüggedten lerogyok Harry mellé a kanapéra.

- Szerinted megnyugszik valaha?

- Szerintem ez még csak a jéghegy csúcsa - néz rám váratlanul komolyan. Tudom, arra gondol, hogy ha Ron megtudja a teljes igazságot, akkor még Perselus egész fekete mágiás átok-készlete sem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy a Roxfortban tartsa.

- Kösz, tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok, ha vigaszra van szükségem - húzom el a számat.

- Most komolyan, Hermione… tudod, mit gondol róla…

- Igen, tudom, nem egyszer voltam kénytelen szembesülni a véleményével.

- És azt is tudod, hogy a testvére miatta…

- Charlie halálához Perselusnak semmi köze! Te is tudod, hogy akkor már a Rengetegben volt.

- Igen, tudom, de nem arra gondoltam, hanem, mikor Fred…

- Az baleset volt! Láttad, hogy nem neki szánta az átkot! Az emlékeiből egyértelműen kiderül!

- Igen, de tartsd észben, hogy Ron nem látta az emlékeit. Ő a régi tapasztalataiból indul ki.

- Tudom! De háború volt… mindannyian tettünk olyan dolgokat, amiket józanul gondolkodva nem tettünk volna meg! Én is, te is, Ron is, és igen, Perselus is! Voltak helyzetek, mikor csak tizedmásodperceink voltak dönteni, és úgy döntöttünk, ahogy akkor helyesnek gondoltuk!

- Ezt ő másként látja.

- Tudom! De Perselus téged összehasonlíthatatlanul többet bántott, mint Ront, mégis… te beláttad, hogy ő… szóval, hogy ő…

- Ne hasonlíts minket össze! - figyelmeztet Harry. - Teljesen más a természetünk. Amúgy pedig őt elvakítja a féltékenység. Akkor sem látná az igazat, ha kiszúrná a szemét.

- Lehet. De… már akartam kérdezni… te hogyhogy ilyen könnyedén veszed ezt a dolgot? Én örülök neki, meg minden, de azért a részedről is számítottam ellenállásra. Sőt, elég nagy ellenállásra.

- Ezt már megbeszéltük egyszer - fintorog.

- Igen, de akkor se válaszoltál egyenesen. Csak annyit mondtál, hogy ha úgy tud szeretni, ahogy gyűlölni, akkor nem lesz vele gond.

- Nézd, Hermione - fordul felém -, nagyon jól tudod, hogy éveken keresztül mit gyötörtük egymást… de sok minden történt a… háborúban… amitől… sok mindent másként látok. Az, hogy téged megkínoztak a Malfoy birtokon, Dobby halála, az, hogy én meghaltam és visszajöttem… igen, főleg ez a része… Ezek a dolgok függetlenek tőle, de a változások, amik bennem végbe mentek, érintik azt is, hogy hogyan gondolkodok róla. Képes vagyok felülemelkedni azon a régi öncélú és gyerekes dacon, ami annak idején fűtötte a vele kapcsolatos gyűlöletemet. Meg a féltékenységen, hogy ő ismerhette és szerethette anyámat… még ha csak távolról is. Már képes vagyok látni azt, hogy hányszor mentette meg az életemet, azt, hogy bár irgalom nélkül gyötört az ezerszer elátkozott okklumenciával, nem akart nekem rosszat… Nem ő tehetett arról, hogy csak rossz emlékeket talált a fejemben. Tudom azt, hogy mennyi mindent tett az utolsó évben, hogy megóvja a diákokat az iskolában. Ginny sok mindent elmesélt… őt is többször megmentette Carrow-éktól. Lehet, hogy rossz dolog egész éjjel koszos üstöket sikálni, de még mindig jobb, mint néhány Crutiatus átok. És csak rajta múlt, hogy nem ment végbe nagyobb tisztogatás a félvér gyerekek között. És miután láttam az emlékeit, a régi dolgokat is képes vagyok másként látni. Nem mondom azt, hogy puszi pajtások lettünk, de képesek vagyunk egy helyiségben tartózkodni anélkül, hogy egymás torkának ugranánk.

- Ez igazán… ígéretes kezdet - mosolygok Harryre, de abban a pillanatban Ron kiront a szobájából, a kijárathoz rohan, kiviharzik rajta, és jól bevágja maga mögött.

- Hajaj - néz rám Harry.

- Az nem kifejezés - nyögöm rémülten. - Harry, csinálnunk kell valamit! Meg fogják ölni egymást!

- Csak ennyire bízol a drága Pitonodban? - néz rám egy félmosollyal Harry.

- Van az a szitokáradat, amire képes lesz megátkozni Ront - biztosítom a srácot.

- Nem fogja - állítja határozottan.

- Oda kell mennem!

- Nem húztad még ki kellőképpen a gyufát? - fogja meg a karom.

- De Perselus azt mondta, ezt nekem kell lerendeznem! Rám is dühös lesz!

- Majd szépen rámosolyogsz.

- Hát persze, mert ilyesmitől meg szokott hatódni - pattanok fel, mire Harry megint elkapja a kezem. - Jól van, nem megyek sehova! De képtelen vagyok ülni a fenekemen!

Rovom a köröket a szobában, Harry egy darabig úgy követ a tekintetével, mintha teniszmérkőzést nézne, de aztán feladja. Egy órával később úgy öt kilométer körül járhatok, mikor Harry megunja.

- Tulajdonképpen most mitől is félsz annyira?

- Attól, hogy bántják egymást! - nézek rá bosszúsan. Nem értem, miért nem érti. Ron nincs eszénél, Perselus pedig mindig is indulatos volt, de igazán csak akkor, ha hármunkról volt szó. Szóval most egyáltalán nem irigylem Ront. Ha valami olyat talál mondani, amivel Perselus lelkébe tapos, akkor minimum három darabban kerül a gyengélkedőre.

- Ha így lenne, már hallottunk volna róla - mondja megnyugtatónak szánt hangon Harry. - Nem attól félsz inkább, hogy Ron most mit fog gondolni rólad?

- Mi? - nézek a képtelen kérdés hatására. - Harry nem vagy normális!

- Ezért nem mondtad el neki eddig is.

- Azért nem mondtam el, mert szerettem volna megúszni ezt a hisztériás rohamot, amit épp most produkál! - fortyanok fel, de a kétkedő tekintete még jobban kiakaszt. - Harry, én nem szégyellem a kapcsolatom Perselusszal. Bárki előtt felvállalom, ha szükséges.

- Piton a tanárod!

- Tudom - húzom el a számat. - Ezért nem tud róla rajtad kívül senki. Vagy legalábbis eddig nem tudott.

- Reméljük, Ron sem csinál hatalmas hülyeséget.

- Nagyon bízom benne. De… tudod, ha nem Perselus állása, meg a vizsgáim forognának kockán, azt se bánnám, ha szétkürtölné az egész világban.

- De Hermione - néz rám rosszallón Harry.

- Most miért? Ha letettem a hülye RAVASZ-t, és már nem lesz szabályellenes a kapcsolatunk, akár McGalagony elé is odaállok, és megmondom neki, hogy szeretem Perselus Pitont.

- Ettől a kijelentéstől kímélje meg az igazgatónőt, gyengék az idegei - lép be az ajtón Perselus ebben a pillanatban.

- Jobb helyeken szokás kopogni - fordul felé Harry.

- Akkor jobban is tettem, hogy nem éltem a lehetőséggel - passzolja vissza a labdát Perselus, de most nincs kedvem ahhoz, hogy egymást öljék.

- Hol van Ron?

- Mr. Weasley éppen a gyengélkedő csontforrasztó készletét fogyasztja, hogy nekem még ma éjjel se legyen időm pihenni.

- Mit csináltál vele?

- Én? - néz rám ártatlanul, de nem egészen tudok hinni neki. - Sértő a gyanúsítása kisasszony. Méltóságon alulinak tartanám, hogy lesüllyedjek az ő szintjére. Weasley egyedül is képes a gyengélkedőre juttatni magát. Amilyen kétballábas, még egy lépcsőn sem tud lemenni egyedül.

- Mi történt vele? - veszti el a türelmét Harry is.

- Legurult a pincébe vezető lépcsőn.

- Van rá tanú?

- Kételkedik a szavamban, Potter? - néz rá lekicsinylőn Perselus.

- Meg sem fordult a fejemben, professzor úr - gúnyolódik Harry is.

- Megtennétek, hogy felfüggesztitek ezt a kisded játékot? - fakadok ki.

- Nem - vágják rá egyszerre.

- Micsoda egyetértés - fintorgok. - Ha régen így ment volna, egy évvel korábban véget ér a háború… Szóval, mi történt?

- Éppen a Fortélyos főzetek legújabb kiadásába merülve próbáltam egy békés estét eltölteni…

- Perselus!

- Ha folyton a szavamba vág, kisasszony, sose tudja meg mi történt azzal az átokverte kölyökkel! Szóval éktelen robajt hallottam a folyosóról, és a tetejébe kiabálást is. Kimentem, hogy megnézzem ki az…

- És hogy levonjon tőle vagy ötven pontot - vág közbe ezúttal Harry.

- Százat, amiért megzavarta az estémet - villan rá Perselus szeme. - Weasley lent feküdt a lépcső alatt, és mivel a kezében volt a pálcája, gondolom azonnal megátkozott volna, ha nem törik el két helyen a karja. Elvittem a gyengélkedőre, és egészen odáig hallgattam mindazt, aminek gondolom eredetileg a pálcájával akart nyomatékot adni. Madam Pomfreyt nagy nehezen meggyőztem, hogy szegény fiú beverte a fejét, azért beszél ilyen őrültségeket, így végül kapott egy nyugtató bájitalt is, most békésen szunyókál. Addig is befogja a száját.

- Köszönöm, hogy odavitted - mondom, és próbálok elmosolyodni, de nem igazán sikerül.

- Még így járt a legjobban.

- Miért?

- Ha eljut az ajtómig, és megpróbál rám törni, kellemetlen meglepetések érhették volna.

- Ezt lehet, hogy én is bevezetem - sandít rá Harry.

- Próbálkozhat, Potter!

- Fejezzétek már be! - förmedek rájuk. - Áh - legyintek -, csináljatok, amit akartok! - vetem oda nekik, és kirohanok a szobából, és a gyengélkedő felé veszem az irányt, bár magam sem tudom, mit mondhatnék Ronnak. Iszonyúan dühös lehet, és ilyenkor nem néz se istent, se embert. Ennek ellenére meg akarom próbálni, így nem fordulok vissza.


	23. Chapter 23

Egy órával később, mikor visszasétálok a lakosztályunkba, nem igazán tudom, mitől folynak a könnyeim. Ron továbbra is idióta, kegyetlenül dühös vagyok rá, de ugyanakkor bánt, hogy valószínűleg örökre vége egy több éves barátságnak. Az ajtónk előtt egy kis időre megállok, hogy lehiggadjak, de sajnos nekem csak kevés fogalmam van az okklumenciáról, csak amatőr módon próbálom kiűzni a fejemből az elkeserítő gondolatokat. Végül rászánom magam, és belépek. Ahogy azt vártam is, Harry a nappaliban, a kanapén ülve vár rám.

- Nem volt szép tőled, hogy itt hagytál a lekvárban - mondja, mire minden igyekezetem ellenére felkapom a vizet.

- Nem volt itt semmiféle lekvár, mikor elmentem. Ha utána magatokra robbantottátok ezt a kócerájt, akkor mind a ketten egyformán ludasak vagytok - vágom hozzá, és megpróbálok beiszkolni a szobámba, de utánam jön, és épp mikor a kilincsre teszem a kezem, megállít.

- Hé, várj már, nem kell annyira mellre szívni - mondja, de nekem már rohadtul elegem van ebből a napból, próbálok megszökni előle. - Elmentél hozzá? Hermione… ez még…

- Ne mondd, hogy korai volt! Holnap is ugyanilyen idióta lett volna! - fakadok ki, majd visszamasírozok a kanapéhoz, és ledobom magam. Még mindig nem tudom eldönteni, hogy dühöngjek, vagy sírjak. Harry is látja ezt, mert utánam jön, és leül mellém.

- Ne törődj vele! Tudod, hogy ilyenkor milyen. Nincs eszénél! Nem gondolkodik, csak vagdalkozik. Olyan dolgokat mond, amiket nem gondol komolyan. Emlékezz csak, mikor a trimágus tusa előtt összeveszett velem! Én voltam a legrosszabb… elhordott mindennek. Csalónak, meg árulónak… meg azt mondta, hogy hőskomplexusom van…

- De neked akkor se mondott olyanokat…

- Mit mondott?

- Azt, hogy… hogy a háború okozta sokk miatt elvesztettem a józan ítélőképességemet, és kezeltetni kéne a Szent Mungóban… meg hogy a látszatbiztonsághoz való beteges ragaszkodásom miatt kezdek egy apám korabeli pasival… és a párodat se nevezte pedofil, perverz szatírnak!

Harry egy ideig dermedten néz rám, aztán kitör belőle a röhögés. Egy pillanatig azon vagyok, hogy sértődötten beviharzok a szobámba, és jól bevágom az ajtót, de aztán rájövök, hogy így utólag végiggondolva, tényleg szánalmasan komikus az egész. Lassan az én arcomon is feltűnik egy halvány mosoly.

- Annak a ténynek a megállapítása - tűnődik Harry egy komisz mosollyal -, hogy Piton perverz vagy szatír-e, a te dolgod. De felelős felnőtt boszorkány vagy… mitől lenne pedofil?

- Mert Ron kínjában már nem tudott mást kitalálni - rázom meg a fejem bosszúsan. - Minden rossznak elmondta, és az elmúlt évek minden mondatát felhánytorgatta, amit Perselus mondott. Meglepően jól emlékezett mindre.

- Ron most egy hisztis gyerek, aki nem kaphatja meg a játékseprűt, amit akart - mondja Harry. - Örülj, hogy nem toporzékol, vagy nem veti hasra magát, hogy ököllel püfölje a padlót.

- De tizennyolc éves elmúlt, Harry!

- De addig képtelen lesz észhez térni, míg nem jut túl a saját érzésein! Szerelmes, Hermione! És az érzései nem találtak viszonzásra. Ez önmagában is kegyetlen érzés lehet, de ha összeteszed az ő természetével… akkor az egy természeti kataklizma.

- Tényleg az én hibám… előbb észre kellett volna vennem… akkor nem fajult volna idáig.

- Nem akartál rosszat - fogja meg Harry a kezemet. - Ugyanúgy vigasztaltad, ugyanúgy mellette voltál, mint én… csak rád máshogy reagált. Nem tudhattad előre. És igazából… Pitont sem titkolhattad előtte a végtelenségig. Csoda, hogy eddig sikerült.

- Tényleg gáz volt, hogy itt hagytalak vele?

- Annyira nem. Csak közölte velem, hogy én leszek az ütközőpont kettőtök között. Hogy is mondta… záros határidőn belül olyan lesz a feje, Potter, mint egy izzó villámhárító - utánozza Harry Perselus enyhén gúnyos hangját, mire elnevetem magam.

- Erre van esély - mondom végül. - Majd részemről igyekszem kíméletes lenni.

- Kösz.

- Amúgy… nagyon ideges volt?

- Hé, a szíved csücske nem csak a bájitalok mestere, hanem az okklumenciáé is!

- Ez igaz.

- De kövezz meg érte… én úgy éreztem, inkább élvezte. Jót szórakozik rajtunk.

- Nem, az nem a helyzetnek szólt, csak a kis szópárbajotoknak - cáfolom meg. - Azt tényleg élvezte. De… szerintem Ron miatt még megkapom a magamét. Jobb lenne előre kiengesztelni - tűnődöm el. - Van is egy ötletem.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy…

- Nem, nem fogom őt zaklatni. Mára már elege van belőlünk, azt hiszem. De most jobb, ha indulok - mondom, majd egy nagy levegőt véve magamhoz hívom a szobámból az ötödéves bájitaltan könyvemet, aztán útnak indulok.

Próbálok óvatosan haladni, így gond nélkül eljutok Perselus laborjáig. Gondolkodás nélkül lépek be az ajtón, és csodák csodája be is enged, még a lánc nélkül is. Ez csak akkor tudatosodik bennem, mikor már lepakoltam a könyvet az asztalra. Hamar túljutok azonban ezen, feltételezem, átbűvölte az ajtót, hogy engem beengedjen. Inkább kikeresem a csontforrasztó receptjét, hogy áttanulmányozhassam. Még nem is érek a végére, mikor kinyílik az ajtó, és Perselus lép be rajta.

- Ms. Granger, figyelmeztetem… ha engedély nélkül lép a területemre, megütheti a bokáját! - mondja szigorúan.

- Behatolás-jelző bűbáj?

- Természetesen - bólint rá.

- Én csak… szerettem volna meglepetést szerezni.

- Sikerült.

- Nem ilyen értelemben gondoltam - pillantok a kezében tartott pálcájára, mire gyorsan elteszi.

- Megtudhatnám, mit keresel itt?

- Szerettem volna elkészíteni helyetted a csontforrasztó bájitalt, amit Ron megivott. Gondoltam, örülnél, ha itt találnád holnap, mikor bejössz, hogy megcsináld.

- Te mondtad el neki? - teszi fel a kérdést szokás szerint minden mellébeszélés nélkül.

- Nem - húzom el a számat. - Kihallgatott bennünket Harryvel.

- Óvatosabbnak kellene lenned!

- Azt hittük már alszik - hajtom le a fejem.

- Ennyi erővel más is meghallhat benneteket - figyelmeztet keményen. - És Potternek sem kellene kitálalnod a…

- Nem tálalok ki neki semmit - szakítom félbe. - Csak Harryben bízom. Tudom, hogy te is, különben már rég megátkoztad volna.

- Csak a megfelelő pillanatra várok - mondja egy félmosollyal.

- Egy fenét - viszonzom a mosolyát, de aztán elkomolyodom. - Ron… miket mondott neked?

- Ha idézni akarnám, át kellene vennem a nyomdafestéket nem tűrő stílusát.

- Ezért ki is rúghattad volna - hajtom le a fejem. Azok után, amiket Ron a fejemhez vágott, el tudom képzelni, miket mondott neki. Már eleve az egy csoda, hogy Perselus meg tudta őrizni a lélekjelenlétét, és nem átkozta miszlikbe azt az idiótát. Őt ismerve ez sem lett volna meglepő.

- Meg kell tanulnia kisasszony, hogy bánjon az ellenségével, ha nem akarja, hogy az bajba keverje.

- Szóval azért segítetted el a gyengélkedőre, hogy azzal befogd a száját?

- Weasley száját csak a zsákvarrótű tudja befogni - fintorog Perselus.

- Meghallhatta más is? - kapom fel a fejem ijedten.

- Nem, arról gondoskodtam. De hogy a továbbiakban hallgatni fog, azt nem garantálom.

- Majd beszélek vele.

- Eleget beszéltél vele! - csattan fel váratlanul szigorúan.

- Hallottad?

- Igen - bólint rá. - Tudtam, hogy még ma elmész hozzá, így tettem bizonyos óvintézkedéseket. Nem hagyhattalak vele kettesben. Még törött kézzel is képes megátkozni, amilyen idegállapotban van.

- Ron nem…

- A naivsága kiábrándító, kisasszony. Fogalma sincs, hogy Weasley most mit érez.

- De te tudod - nézek rá, mikor rájövök, mi jár a fejében. - De… te sem bántottad Lillyt, mikor… mikor ő mást választott.

- De Pottert meg tudtam volna ölni. Minden lelkifurdalás nélkül.

- Akkor inkább te vagy veszélyben.

- Ahhoz korábban kellene felkelnie annak az idióta kölyöknek…

- Perselus!

- Késő van, Ms. Granger. Biztos benne, hogy neki akar állni a bájitalnak? - vált témát hirtelen.

- Úgysem tudnék aludni. Túl sok minden kavarog a fejemben.

- Maradjak veled?

- Nem, meg tudom csinálni. És amúgy sem venném a lelkemre, ha az én hülyeségem miatt holnap a griffendél annyi pontot veszít, hogy visszaszorul a negyedik helyre. Pihenj csak.

- Ne maradj sokáig! - lép közelebb hozzám. - És azt komolyan mondtam, hogy óvatosabbnak kell lenned.

- Tudom. Igyekezni fogok - ígérem, aztán felállok, és megfogom a kezét. - Ne haragudj!

- Weasley csak egy ember. Lesz ez sokkal rosszabb is. És mondd meg Potternek, hogy zabolázza meg a kis barátját, mert ha még egyszer az utamba kerül, fejvesztve fog menekülni a Roxfortból.

- Megmondom neki.

- Rendben. Akkor… jó munkát! - mondja még, majd megcirógatja az arcom. Ettől egy pillanat alatt elfelejtek mindent, ami ma történt, és az agyam csak a közelségét képes felfogni, az érintését, az illatát. Tudja, milyen hatással van rám, halványan elmosolyodik. Mikor már nem bírom tovább, hogy húzza az agyam, összeszedem a bátorságom, és megcsókolom. Nem tiltakozik, sőt, nem sokkal később magához ölel, amitől megrogynak a lábaim, de biztos kézzel megtart. Két perccel később azonban elhúzódik tőlem.

- Várja az üstje, kisasszony - súgja, majd ad még egy puszit, és magamra hagy. Tűnődő mosollyal nézek utána, de aztán lassan tényleg rászánom magam, és nekiállok a bájitalnak.

Ron két nappal később kikerül a gyengélkedőről, és ezúttal úgy érzem, végleg megszakadt köztünk valami. Most már a korábbi dühöt és csalódottságot sem látom a szemében, ahogy időnként rám néz. A pillantása hideg és üres. Sajnálom, hogy így alakult, és sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neki, de belátom, hogy nem tehetek semmit. Harrynek igaza van, addig nem fog értelmesen gondolkodni, amíg nem lesz túl az érzésein. Ez gyanítom csak akkor fog majd bekövetkezni, ha egyszer ő is megtalálja azt a párt, akivel boldog lehet. Addig pedig csak elkerülgetjük egymást valahogy.

Harry próbál lavírozni közöttünk, de látom, nincs könnyű dolga. Ron biztos a szemére veti, hogy képes elfogadni a kapcsolatomat Perselusszal. Mindenesetre én örülök, hogy legalább egy ember van, akivel őszintén beszélgethetek, aki előtt nem kell titkolóznom és hazudoznom. Ez sokat könnyít a lelkemen. És Harry még arra is képes, hogy rávegye Ront, hallgasson arról, amit megtudott. Nem tudom, mivel érte el, de hálás vagyok neki. Még ezt a néhány hónapot ki kell bírnunk ebben a hülye titkolózásban.

~~ o ~~

Bár nem az első alkalom, hogy gyanús jeleket látok, de mégis, csak november végén tudatosodik bennem, hogy mennyire rossz a viszony Perselus és McGalagony között. Addig is oda-oda mondogattak egymásnak az étkezéseknél, vagy ha a folyosón találkoztak, de akkor csúnyán összekaphatnak. Eleve későn megyek vacsorázni, mert még előtte be akartam fejezni a számmisztika házimat, így az utolsók közt hagyom el a nagytermet, és akkor látom meg őket a bejárati csarnokban. McGalagony veszettül dühös, Perselusnak csak a szeme szór villámokat, de tudom, hogy ez nála rossz jel. Az arca nagyon ritkán árul el érzelmeket, de aki megtanul olvasni a szemében, az egy ilyen helyzetben olyan messzire menekül tőle, amennyire csak lehet. Egy héttel később merek csak rákérdezni mi történt, de csak annyit mond, hogy McGalagony még mindig rosszul viseli a jelenlétét. Ettől kezdve árgus szemekkel figyelem a kis összezörrenéseiket, és rá kell döbbennem, hogy napi rendszerességgel lezajlik. Változó, hogy reggel, délben, vagy este, de szinte minden nap beszólnak egymásnak valamit. És az sem kerüli el a figyelmemet, hogy ezeket általában az igazgatónő kezdeményezi. Mintha keresné az alkalmat, hogy beleköthessen Perselusba. Értelmes ember nem csinál ilyet, hisz Perselus szócsatában legalább olyan verhetetlen, mint párbajban, de be kell látnom, az igazgatónő lassan elemelkedik a racionális gondolkodás talajáról. Meglehetősen igazságtalannak tartom ezt a viselkedést, még akkor is, ha figyelembe veszem, amit Perselus mondott McGalagonyról és Dumbledore-ról.

Néhány nappal később, mikor vacsoránál McGalagony úgy felhúzza Perselust, hogy ő ledobva a villáját otthagyja az alig elkezdett vacsoráját, már nem tudom tovább nézni. Megvárom, míg McGalagony végez és elindul, aztán utána megyek. Megvárom, míg néptelenebb környékre érünk, aztán utána szólok.

- Igazgatónő, lenne számomra egy perce?

- Mit óhajt, Ms. Granger?

- Én csak… szeretném megkérdezni… hogy miért utálja ennyire Piton professzort? - nézek rá, és bármennyire is nem szeretném, marad egy kevés számonkérés a hangomban. Még akkor is, ha inkább engesztelni szeretném, elérni, hogy végre egy kicsit megenyhüljön az irányában. A boszorkány arca megkeményedik, mint mindig, ha Perselus kerül szóba.

- Nem utálom a professzort, Ms. Granger, csupán tőle is megkövetelem, amit az összes többi tanáromtól. Rendet és fegyelmet.

- Azt hiszem, ő tudja, mi az a fegyelem. És nem hinném, hogy annyiszor szegi meg a házirendet, ahányszor ön kérdőre vonja.

- Nem hinném, hogy lenne bármi beleszólása abba, hogy hogyan végzem a munkámat kisasszony! - mondja szigorúan. - És egyébként is… én még nagyon jól emlékszem arra, hogy maguk hogy fújtak Piton professzorra! Annak idején nem örvendett ilyen közszeretetnek.

- Azt tette, amit tennie kellett! - tiltakozom.

- Gondolja? - kérdezi gúnyosan.

- Ha a Wizengamot felmentette, nem hinném, hogy…

- Az, hogy ön mit hisz, Ms. Granger, az a maga dolga. Az pedig, hogy én hogy irányítom az iskolát, az én dolgom. És jobban tenné, ha nem avatkozna bele. Ami pedig Piton professzort illeti… talán mégsem tartja be annyira a házirendet, mint ahogy ön azt hangoztatja. Most pedig menjen szépen a szobájába kisasszony, azt hiszem, van elég házi feladata, hogy el tudja foglalni magát! - mondja keményen, majd hátat fordít, és elvonul.

Már látom, hogy butaságot csináltam, de nincs mit tenni, nem tudom visszaszívni ezt a kirohanást.

Nincs egyéb lehetőségem, hogy figyelmeztessem Perselust, milyen hülyeséget követtem el, mint hogy újra betörök a laborjába. Tudom, hogy a behatolás-jelző bűbája most is figyelmezteti, hogy illetéktelen tartózkodik a laborban, így talán odajön. És talán egyikünket sem veszi észre senki. Különösen óvatosnak kell lennem, hisz McGalagony mostantól árgus szemekkel fog figyelni, ebben biztos vagyok. Hogy lehettem ilyen idióta? Megfogadom magamban, hogy soha többet, senkinek nem akarok majd segíteni, hisz ha ilyen elvetemült dologgal próbálkozom, minden csak sokkal rosszabb lesz, mint előtte.

Negyed órával később bukkan csak fel, gondolom sejtette, hogy én vagyok az az elvetemült, aki a területére tévedt, így nem sietett túlságosan. Mikor azonban becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, alaposan szemügyre vesz.

- Mi történt? - kérdezi gyanakodva.

- Butaságot csináltam - hajtom le a fejem.

- Miért nem lep ez meg? - kérdezi enyhe cinizmussal. - Mit csináltál?

- Én csak jót akartam… - mentegetőzöm már előre, mert tudom, hogy nagyon mérges lesz.

- Hermione!

- Én… nem tudtam nézni, ahogy McGalagony viselkedik veled!

- Mit mondtál neki? - kérdezi szigorúan.

- Én csak megkérdeztem tőle, miért utál téged annyira… Mikor mindenki tudja, hogy mindent, amit tettél, a varázsvilág érdekében tetted! Nincs joga így bánni veled! Hálával tartozunk neked, és… - próbálom megfogni a kezét, de ahogy ellép mellőlem, elhallgatok.

- Ezzel átírtad a szabályokat - mondja kiszámíthatatlan hangon.

- Milyen szabályokat?

- Mostantól semmi szín alatt nem jössz ide, és messziről elkerülöd a lakosztályom környékét.

- Perselus…

- És a szombati óráink mostantól a bájitaltan teremben lesznek, ebéd utántól vacsoráig.

- Ne csináld ezt, kérlek!

- Meg kell tanulnod végre, hogy a tetteidnek következményei vannak! - csattan fel. - Lehet, hogy hősies griffendéles módon viselkedni, de az életben korán sem mindig kifizetődő.

- De… tudom, hogy hülyeség volt, de kettőnkről nem mondtam neki semmit!

- Az, hogy kiállsz egy ilyen ember mellett, mint én, már többet mond, mint elég. Mindig rajtunk lesz a szeme, és nem csak az övé. Lehetőleg Potterrel se beszéljetek rólunk!

- Óvatos leszek, ígérem! Tudom, hogy haragszol…

- Ugyanolyan megmentési kényszered van, mint Potternek! De ahogy a véla-kislány sem szorult arra, hogy megmentsék, úgy nekem sem volt szükségem rá, hogy beleavatkozz! Ha le akartam volna állítani McGalagonyt, már rég megtettem volna. Ha akarom, olyat beszólok neki, hogy soha többet nem szól hozzám.

- Sajnálom! - suttogom a könnyeimmel küzdve.

- Ez már sajnos nem segít - sóhajt. - Azzal a helyzettel kell megbirkóznunk, amit kialakítottál.

- Meg tudunk?

- Ez csak rajtunk múlik. De most menj! És tényleg légy óvatos!

- Ne küldj el! Kérlek!

- Mit kellene tennem? Kézenfogva sétáljunk fel vacsorázni?

- Nem, persze, hogy nem… csak… eddig is alig tölthettünk együtt egy kis időt, most pedig…

- Amit teszünk, azzal amúgy is kísértjük a sorsot… de most még nagyobb a kockázat.

- Tudom - látom be végül. - Nagyon vigyázni fogok, tényleg. Nem akarom, hogy bajba kerülj miattam.

- Igen, ez már némileg felelősségteljesebben hangzik. És most tényleg menj! És ne törődj McGalagonnyal, mindig így volt ez, mióta csak a Roxfortban tanítok. Mindig belém kötött, és nem csak ő, hanem Bimba és Flitwick is, de ők nem vették a bátorságot, hogy szemtől szembe elém álljanak, hanem Dumbledore-nál áztattak a hátam mögött. Csak korábban nem figyeltél rám ennyire, így nem tűnt fel. Nem tetszik nekik a tanítási módszerem, az, ahogy a házam dolgait kezelem, és egyáltalán az, hogy még életben vagyok. De mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, tehetetlenek velem szemben. Hacsak nem szolgáltatunk nekik extra támadási felületet.

- Nem fogunk - egyezek bele sóhajtva. - Akkor… jó éjt - köszönök el lehajtott fejjel, és kimenekülök a laborból.

Ahogy a lakosztályom felé baktatok, csak azt szajkózom magamban, hogy hogy lehettem ilyen idióta? Hisz tényleg eddig is csak néhány percet tölthettünk Perselusszal az órák után, vagy váltottunk egy cinkos pillantást a könyvtárban, vagy ahol épp elmentünk egymás mellett, de most még ezt is el kell hagynunk. De akkor sem bírtam már tovább nézni, amit az igazgatónő csinál vele. Aztán be kell látnom, hogy ettől nem csak a mi kapcsolatunk lesz sokkal bonyolultabb, hanem valószínűleg Perselus és McGalagony viszonya is még jobban elmérgesedik majd. És persze mindenhol fürkésző szemek leselkednek majd utánunk, akár Frics és Mrs. Norris, akár a többi tanár képében.

Ahogy visszaérek a lakosztályunkba, Harryt behívom a szobámba. Ron még mindig tüntetően levegőnek néz, így rá nem sok gondot kell fordítanom. Harry valahogy meggyőzte, hogy ne kürtölje szét, ami a tudomására jutott, és nekem elég ennyi. Harry furcsán néz rám, mikor megkérem, hogy innentől kezdve csak különleges óvintézkedések mellett hozza szóba Perselust, de láthatja rajtam, hogy ez fontos, így minden további nélkül beleegyezik.

Mikor végül magamra hagy, még mindig csüggedten elmegyek fürödni, aztán eleve reménytelenül megpróbálok aludni.


	24. Chapter 24

A következő néhány szombaton megtapasztaljuk, hogy Perselus aggodalmai nem alaptalanok. Szinte kétóránként ránk tör valaki a bájitaltan teremben. Hol maga McGalagony azzal az ürüggyel, hogy nem ért egyet bizonyos Perselus által kiszabott büntetőmunkával, hol Bimba bukkan fel, hogy leszüretelt ilyen-olyan növényt, Perselus menjen ki érte valamikor az üvegházba, vagy Madam Pomfrey jön közölni, hogy milyen bájital fogyott el a gyengélkedőn. Az ilyen esetek után csak összenézünk, és folytatjuk tovább a témát, amit félbeszakítottak. Nem igazán tudom, hogy McGalagony miben reménykedik. Eddig sem túl sok olyan dolog történt köztünk, amit felróhatna akármelyikünknek, azóta pedig még csak meg sem érintettük egymást. Néha megőrülök ettől az érzéstől. Perselus közelsége olyan hatással van rám, hogy sokszor csak erősen a bájitalra koncentrálva tudom megállni, hogy odalépjek hozzá és megcsókoljam. Ennek ellenére tudom, hogy nem tehetem. Még nem. Nem kockáztathatom, hogy derékba törjem az életünket.

A karácsonyi szünet is ilyen hangulatban ér bennünket. Még az utolsó szombati óránkon is kapunk látogatót, akkor épp Hagridot, de már megszoktuk, hogy vigyázzunk minden szavunkra, minden mozdulatunkra. Egyre tébolyítóbb ez az állapot, és én egyre dühösebb vagyok McGalagonyra, amiért nem hagy minket békén. Persze, ha racionálisan gondolkodnék, megérteném, hogy gyanakszik. Nem… akkor sem érteném meg. No mindegy. Azt viszont elhatározom, hogy a karácsonyi szünetet a kastélyban töltöm, nem sok kedvem van haza menni. A szüleim még mindig Ausztráliában vannak, ahova a háború előtt menekítettem őket, és nem is emlékeznek rám. Talán jól van ez így. Egyszer majd talán visszahozom őket, de félek, nem értenék meg. Most még én sem vagyok túl a háborún, nincs még itt az ideje.

Harry Ronéknál tervezi tölteni a szünetet, de ez ugye esetemben szóba sem jöhet. El tudom képzelni, hogy felhúzta ellenem a családot. Talán csak Arthurt nem tudta, ő mindig józanul és racionálisan gondolkodott, biztos meghallgatna engem is. De valahogy ahhoz sincs kedvem.

Nem mintha abban bíznék, hogy az üres kastélyban kevésbé leszünk kontroll alatt, sőt… azáltal, hogy itt maradok, csak még inkább gyanúra adunk okot, de akkor is, képtelen vagyok elhagyni a kastélyt. Legalább annyira szükségem van, hogy minden nap láthassam Perselust, miközben számolom, hány nap van még a tanév végéig.

Huszadikán reggeli után kiürül a kastély. Harrytől elbúcsúzok, aztán elbújok a szobámban, míg elül a nyüzsgés. Úgy döntök, adok magamnak egy szabadnapot, mielőtt belevetném magam a rengeteg háziba, és még a RAVASZ felkészüléshez is ütemtervet kell csinálnom, magamnak is, és Harrynek is. Megígértem neki, hogy segítek felkészülni. De egy nap pihenőre nekem is szükségem van. Ebéd után kimegyek egy kicsit a parkba, hogy szívjak egy kis friss levegőt, de mivel elég hűvös van, egy órával később inkább visszamenekülök a lakosztályunkba. Később átmegyek a könyvtárba is, keresek néhány izgalmas könyvet, amivel kitölthetem az estéket. Már első este tudatosodik bennem, hogy ez nem lesz túl könnyű. A hirtelen csendben és magányban eszméletlenül hiányzik Perselus. Mikor a többiek itt vannak, dumálunk Harryvel, vagy együtt írjuk meg a házikat, így segít elterelni a figyelmem, de ezúttal egyedül vagyok, és még a bájitaltan könyvem sem tud lekötni, hisz az instrukciókat folyton Perselus hangján hallom a fejemben.

Ez első két estét még valahogy végigszenvedem, bár éjfél felé meglehetősen morcos hangulatban megyek el fürödni, aztán lefeküdni, és tisztában vagyok azzal is, hogy ez estéről estére rosszabb lesz.

Végül a harmadik estén nem bírom tovább. Mikor elüti a toronyóra a tízet, bosszúsan megcsóválom a fejem, felállok a kandalló melletti fotelból, és a pincébe indulok.

Perselus szeme kicsit mérgesen villan rám, mikor ajtót nyit, és fürkészi mögöttem a folyosót.

- Nem látott senki? - csukja be gyorsan az ajtót.

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem. - Óvatos voltam.

- Sokat kockáztatsz.

- Tudom - húzom el a számat. - De nem bírtam tovább! Hiányoztál!

- Hermione! - szól rám szigorúan.

- Tényleg hiányoztál! - mondom morcosan. - Pedig én mindent megtettem, tényleg! Próbáltam elterelni a figyelmem… elfoglalni magam. Nap közben még hagyján… tanultam, szokás szerint, de az esték… az esték a legrosszabbak. Ilyenkor nem segít semmi! Pedig bájitalos könyvet olvastam… még Madam Cvikkert is rávettem, hogy adjon nekem egy könyvet a zárolt részlegből. De még az se tudott lekötni… háromszor álltam neki minden oldalnak… Úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, hogy nem kínzom magam tovább…

- Szóval úgy döntöttél… - lép közelebb hozzám, mire nagyot nyelek.

- Igen.

- Úgy döntöttél, hogy engem kínzol helyette? - kérdezi évődve, és a hangjában érzem az elmúlt hónapok kínzó várakozását, ami engem is sokszor majd az őrületbe kergetett.

- Talán nem olyan kínzás… - suttogom, mire megcirógatja az arcom.

- Te el sem tudod képzelni, mennyire - mondja, és vesz egy nagy levegőt. Néhány hosszú pillanatig még néz a szemembe, aztán odahajol hozzám és megcsókol.

Mivel az elmúlt hónapban én sem vágytam semmi másra, csak közelebb simulok hozzá, és átkarolom a nyakát. Tudom, mindketten csak egy hajszálnyira vagyunk attól, hogy elveszítsük a fejünket, de végül elhúzódik tőlem.

- Mit is mondtál az előbb arról a zárolt könyvről?

- Madam Cvikkertől kaptam - mondom még mindig levegő után kapkodva.

- És mivel vetted rá?

- Azt mondtam neki, hogy a házi dolgozatomhoz kell.

- Az ilyeneket nem szokta elhinni.

- Tudja, hogy megszállott vagyok - vonok vállat.

- Akkor sem biztos, hogy a zárolt részleg könyveivel kellene kezdened!

- De neked is szabad bejárásod van oda - ellenkezek.

- Igen, mert én már el tudom dönteni, hogy mit érdemes onnan elolvasni, és mit nem. És azt is, hogy mit érdemes kipróbálni, és mit nem.

- Én is!

- Mit is olvasol?

- A Lassan ható mérgek és ellenszereik című könyvet.

- Pont az kell neked - csóválja meg a fejét bosszúsan, majd a könyvespolcához lép, és némi keresgélés után levesz róla egy könyvet. - Madam Cvikkernek éles a szeme, és jó megfigyelő. Légy vele óvatos. Inkább szólj, ha ilyesmi érdekel - mondja, miközben átnyújtja nekem a könyvet. A leghatóbb mérgek felismerése és leküzdése. Igazán izgalmasan hangzik, de a gondolataim visszatérnek inkább a könyvtáros boszorkányhoz.

- Nem kedveled Madam Cvikkert?

- De igen - cáfol meg.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Ez baj? - néz rám kérdőn.

- Nem, csak…

- Ő… ugyanolyan régi sebeket őrizget, mint én. Talán még régebbieket. Ettől lehet, hogy tüskés és bizalmatlan, de nem rossz ember.

- Tudom - bólintok rá. - És kit kedvelsz még itt a kastélyban?

- Csak nem féltékeny valaki? - sandít rám.

- De. De igen - bólintok rá. - Szóval?

- Madam Hoocht… és Madam Pomfrey-t - vonja meg a vállát.

- Vagyis mindenkit, akinek nincs a nevében, hogy professzor? - tűnődök el.

- Tulajdonképpen igen - ismeri be. - Bár tekintve, hogy Frics nevében sem szerepel ez a szó, a tétel máris megdőlni látszik.

- És őket miért?

- Poppy sokat segített nekem…

- Igen, életben maradni - mondom fintorogva.

- Leginkább igen, de… szakmailag is… sokszor vitattuk meg a tapasztalatainkat. Remek szakember, sokszor vezetett rá olyan megoldásokra, amik nélküle nem jutottak volna eszembe.

- És Madam Hooch?

- Ő mindig ugyanolyan kívülálló volt itt, mint én. Van benne valami… belső tartás… ami miatt a legtöbben nem tudnak mit kezdeni vele. Azt mondják rátarti… de ez nem erről szól.

- Még mondasz néhány ilyet, és tényleg féltékeny leszek rá - húzom el a számat. Közben persze felidézem a sok évvel ezelőtti kínos repülés óráimat, és Madam Hooch elnéző, szánakozó mosolyát.

- Néha beszélgettünk… ő is meglehetősen nehezen nyílik meg. De nem kell féltékenynek lenned rá. Az elmúlt húsz évben nem igazán volt lehetőségem közelebb kerülni valakihez.

- És azóta? - nézek rá kihívón.

- Nem vagyok csapodár típus, kisasszony - viszonozza egy szigorú szemvillanással a pillantásomat, mire elmosolyodok.

- Akkor jó. Még valaki?

- Nem, azt hiszem ennyi.

- Azért így kemény lehetett húsz éven keresztül - sóhajtok, és letelepszem a kanapéra.

- Nem azért voltam itt, hogy baráti társaságot gyűjtsek magam köré - mondja, majd karba tett kézzel az íróasztalának támaszkodik.

- Talán ez is változni fog - mosolygok rá.

- Már nem igazán vágyom ilyen irányú változásra - rázza meg a fejét.

- De én szeretném, ha meg tudnál nyílni… igazán - sétálok oda hozzá, és ahogy megállok előtte, ezúttal én cirógatom meg az arcát. Halványan elmosolyodik, aztán ad egy puszit a tenyerembe.

- Azt hiszem, egy időre elég mindaz a változás, ami a közelmúltban bekövetkezett az életemben. És most ideje visszamenned a szobádba.

- Ne küldj még el!

- Hermione… ne kínozz!

- Jó, elmegyek, de akkor még egyszer átjöhetek a szünetben - ajánlok neki egy jónak tűnő üzletet.

- Eddig azt hittem, Dumbledore volt az egyetlen, aki mindig mindent ki tudott csikarni belőlem - néz rám morcosan.

- Ez nem volt szép - húzom el a számat.

- Rendben - adja meg magát. - De csak egyszer. És odafigyelsz!

- Igenis, professzor úr! - mosolyodom el. - Akkor egy búcsúcsók után hagylak, hogy magányosan töltsd el az estédet, ahogy szeretnéd…

- Ez sem volt szép - passzolja vissza a labdát.

- Tudom - duzzogok tovább, de érzem, hogy már feszegetem a határaimat, és Perselus tényleg kezd bosszús lenni, amiért itt nyafogok neki, úgyhogy inkább felnézek rá, és elmosolyodom.

- Tényleg kapok egy búcsúcsókot?

- Mikor nem kaptál? - húz vissza magához, és már el is vesztem a csókjában. Érzem benne is, hogy a híres önfegyelme ellenére sem kellene sok, hogy elveszítse a fejét, és ezen elmosolyodom. Azt hittem, csak én vagyok ilyen türelmetlen. Már épp elhúzódnék tőle, hogy egy kicsit évődjek ezen, mikor szinte berobban a lakosztályának az ajtaja.

Szétrebbenünk, de érzem, hogy Perselus egy másodperc alatt feszült és dühös lesz. Csak imádkozom, hogy ne rám.

- Ez már aztán mindennek a teteje - halljuk meg McGalagony dühös hangját. - Mégis mit képzelnek magukban, hol vannak? A tanév kezdete óta tudom, hogy mesterkednek valamiben, de ez már több a soknál! Ez… ez felháborító!

- Azért ez túlzás - próbálok tiltakozni, de nem tudok felnézni a boszorkányra.

- Túlzás? - förmed rám. - Kisasszony, felfogta, hogy Piton professzor a tanára?

- Felfogtam.

- Eddig is túl sok mindent viseltem el tőle, de most betelt a pohár!

- Ami történt, az nem az ő hibája - próbálom védeni Perselust, de csak megszorítja a karom.

- Hát persze - bólint rá gúnyosan McGalagony. - Tiltott viszonyt folytat egy diákjával, és maga azt állítja, hogy nem az ő hibája.

- Nagykorú vagyok.

- Akkor is a Roxfort diákja!

Már nyitnám a szám, de Perselus rám szól.

- Hermione! Elég!

- De…

- Elég!

Tovább tiltakoznék, de McGalagony megelőz.

- Reméltem, hogy maga belátja, hogy hibát követett el!

- Sokszor követtem el hibát életem során… de ez most nem az - mondja sokkal higgadtabban, mint én. Sőt, érzem benne azt a rendíthetetlen, hűvös higgadtságot, amit olyan sokszor, mióta csak ismerem. Minél rosszabb a helyzet, ő annál hűvösebb elszántsággal és logikával kezeli. Csak tudnám, hogy csinálja.

- Úgy… szóval még erre sem képes - puffog tovább az igazgatónő.

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét Perselus határozottan.

- Hát jó! - fújja fel magát a boszorkány. - Eddig megtűrtem magát… minden hibájával együtt…

- Megtűrte? - nézek rá most már én is olyan fagyosan, mint egy decemberi hajnalon a roxfort-i Fekete-tó. - Én viszont azt mondom, hogy össze kéne tennie a két kezét, és megköszönnie, amit tett!

- Mégis mit, Ms. Granger? - háborodik fel. - Hogy megölte…

- Megölte Dumbledore-t? - kap el végleg a harci méreg, és tudom, hogy már túl vagyok azon a ponton, ahol még kontrollálni tudnám. - Mondja, még mindig itt tart? Tényleg nem képes megérteni, mi történt? Ennyire korlátolt a felfogása? Akkor majd én felvilágosítom, mi történt! Megmentette Dumbledore-t kéthónapnyi embertelen szenvedéstől! Mert annyi lett volna hátra neki! Két hónap olyan kínok között, amit ember nem képes elviselni. Olyan fájdalmak között, ami elvette volna a józan eszét! Csak üvöltve fetrengett volna az ágyában, mert a legerősebb fájdalomcsillapító bájital sem lett volna képes enyhíteni a kínjait. Foghatta volna a kezét, miközben tudja, hogy ő már nem is képes felfogni, hol van, és ki van mellette! Ezt kívánta volna neki? Ezt kívánta volna annak a férfinak, akit állítólag szeretett? Van magának fogalma arról, hogy mit jelent szeretni valakit? Hát elmondom magának. A szeretett férfi érdekeit mindenek elé helyezni, még akkor is, ha nekünk az fájdalmat okoz. De maga nem volt képes erre soha! Maga egy önző, egoista nőszemély, aki csak saját magával törődik!

- Hogy merészel így beszélni velem? - förmed rám az igazgatónő. - Azonnali hatállyal eltanácsolom az…

- Nem azért tanácsol el, mert így beszélek magával - vágok közbe megint. - Ezt maga már akkor elhatározta, mikor elindult ide a pincébe. Eleve azzal az elhatározással jött ide, hogy mindkettőnket kirúgjon! Nem azért utál engem, mert így beszélek magával, bár kétségkívül fáj az igazság is… Azért utál engem, mert én megkaphattam azt, amit maga nem! De tudja, mit mondok? Csak saját magának köszönheti! Azért utál minket, mert maga nem volt képes kezdeni valamit a saját érzéseivel! Talán saját maga sem volt képes szembenézni vele, nem, hogy megossza a szeretett férfival! Harminckilenc év! Harminckilenc éven keresztül nem volt képes tenni semmit! Harminckilencszer háromszázhatvanöt nap ülte végig a reggelit, ebédet és vacsorát Dumbledore mellett, és nem volt képes néhány olyan szót kimondani, amivel közelebb kerülhet hozzá! Ez több mint negyvenezer lehetőség, amit elpuskázott. És a saját hibája, a saját gyávasága az, amit most kivetít ránk. De tudja, mit? Tegye, de mi ezt nem vagyunk hajlandóak tovább elviselni!

Ég bennem a düh, és tudom, hogy ez most griffendélesen forrófejű volt, de képtelen vagyok megbánást érezni. Csak odalépek Perselushoz, és megfogom a karját.

- Vigyél el innen, kérlek! - nézek rá könnyes szemmel, bár ez leginkább a dühtől van. Néhány másodpercig még fürkészi a szememet, aztán rábólint.

- Menjünk! - fogja meg a kezemet, és kivezet a lakosztályából. McGalagony közben még csak meg sem rezdül, mintha sóbálványátkot szórtam volna rá. Talán szavanként próbálja felfogni a mondanivalóm értelmét. Lelke rajta.

Szótlanul sétálunk végig a folyosókon, aztán ki a decemberi parkba. Kicsit hideg van, és mi nem vagyunk túlöltözve.

- Ugye tudod… - szólalok meg félve -, ugye tudod, hogy már az előtt ki akart rúgni minket, mielőtt ránk törte az ajtót?

- Tudom. Szeptember óta keresi a lehetőséget - mondja Perselus színtelen hangon, de mikor meg akarok torpanni, nem enged, tovább húz maga után.

- Perselus… - próbálok szót érteni vele, de csak vet rám egy pillantást, aztán feloldja a birtok kapuján lévő varázslatot, és kiterel rajta. Mikor újra levédte a vadkanos kaput, felém nyújtja a kezét.

- Hova megyünk? - fogom meg azonnal.

- Bízz bennem! - kéri, és már hoppanálunk is, hogy néhány másodperccel később Mr. Coward háza előtt bukkanjunk fel. Megkönnyebbülés fut át rajtam, hisz jobb helyet el sem tudnék képzelni, ahova menekülhetnénk. Némán fellépkedünk a három lépcsőfokon, aztán bekopogtatunk az ajtón.

Egy perccel később világosság gyúlik az előszobában, aztán kinyílik az ajtó. Coward először meglepődik, de aztán elmosolyodik.

- Nahát, Perselus, micsoda kellemes meglepetés! Kisasszony - mosolyog rám. - Mit tehetek értetek?

- Mester, meghúzhatnánk magunkat nálad néhány napig? - süti le a szemét Perselus. Ezerszer láttam már ezt a reakciót tőle, de még mindig nem tudtam megszokni. Perselus Piton, aki mindig, mindenkivel szemben olyan határozott, karakán, szókimondó és erélyes, ha a mesterével kerül szembe, igazi kezes báránnyá válik. Talán ő az egyetlen ember, akit igazán tisztel, akinek ad a szavára. Coward néhány pillanatig fürkész bennünket, aztán bólint.

- Ameddig csak szükséges, barátom - mondja, és szélesebbre nyitja az ajtót, hogy beengedjen minket.

Mr. Coward felterel minket az emeletre, ott pedig egy üres vendégszobába.

- Pihenjetek le! Holnap majd mindent megbeszélünk - mondja, és magunkra hagy bennünket. Nem kérdez semmit, ahogy régen Perselustól sem kérdezett. Megértem, hogy ez akkor is zavarbaejtő érzés volt neki, hisz nekem most ugyanúgy az.

Nem merek Perselusra nézni, inkább az ablakhoz sétálok, és szemügyre veszem a holdfényben fürdő, havas kertet. Ahogy lassan felfogom, hogy kicsúszott a lábunk alól a viszonylag biztosnak mondható talaj, a lelkembe kúszik a félelem. És ezzel együtt vágyni kezdek egy megnyugtató ölelésre, de tudom, Perselus még csak meg sem rezdült, mióta az öreg magunkra hagyott minket. Hirtelen pördülök hátra.

- Mondj már valamit! - szólok rá. Próbálok mérges lenni, de a könnyeimmel küszködöm, és ezt ő is tudja. Közelebb sétál hozzám, és ő is szemügyre veszi a kertet.

- Sosem kedveltem túlságosan Hagrid barátotokat… de van egy kedvenc mondása, amivel mélységesen egyetértek. Aminek jönnie kell, jönni fog, és ha itt lesz az ideje, szembenézünk vele.

- Nagyon dühös vagy? - nézek rá óvatosan.

- Te már ismersz egy kicsit - fordul felém. - Ilyen vagyok, amikor dühös vagyok?

- Nem, csak… fogalmam sincs, mit gondolsz, és ez megijeszt.

- Sok minden meg fog változni. De mint mondtam, szembenézünk vele. De nem ma. Késő van, ideje lenne megfürödni és ágyba kerülni.

- De nem hoztunk magunkkal semmit…

Ebben a pillanatban kopognak az ajtón, és belép Mr. Coward.

- Mivel csomagok nélkül érkeztetek, úgy gondoltam, erre szükségetek lesz - tesz le az asztalra néhány törölközőt és hálóruhát. - Bár nektek biztosan egy kissé régimódi és öreges, de hát szükség törvényt bont.

- Köszönjük, Mr. Coward! - próbálok rámosolyogni.

- Alston, készítenél Hermionénak egy teát? - kérdezi Perselus.

- Igazán nem kell fáradnia… - próbálom lebeszélni róla, de Coward rám mosolyog.

- Nem fáradtság. Mire kész lesz a fürdéssel, már itt is lesz.

- Köszönöm - sóhajtok végül, és magamhoz veszek egy törölközőt, és megkeresem a fürdőszobát.

Sietek a fürdéssel, de a teám már az asztalon vár. Perselus az ablaknál áll, tudom, a gondolataiba van mélyedve, így csak odasétálok hozzá, és megsimogatom a karját.

- Fürödj meg te is, az majd segít - mondom neki, mire csak sóhajt és elsétál. Kézbe veszem a bögrémet, és elfoglalom a helyét az ablaknál, próbálom felfogni, mi történt. Alig fél órája még a Roxfortban voltam, és egy búcsúcsók után vissza akartam menni a lakosztályunkba, hogy gyorsan ágyba bújjak. Ehhez képest röpke néhány perc alatt sikerült kirúgatnom magam, és a tetejébe még Perselust is. Nem is értem, miért nem dühös, hogy tud ilyen nyugodt maradni. Tőle minimum azt várnám, hogy ezért leátkozza a fejemet.

Egészen sikerül belelovalni magam a kétségbeesésbe röpke negyed óra alatt, amíg Perselus visszaér. Mikor bejön a szobába, már megint a könnyek folynak az arcomon.

- Hermione…

- Ez is az én hibám - szakítom félbe szipogva. - A Roxfort volt az otthonod… a tanítás az életed… és most elveszítetted miattam! Megint nem tudtam befogni a számat.

- Te magad mondtad, hogy McGalagony már az előtt ki akart rúgni bennünket.

- Az is az én hibám volt… Ha a múltkor nem hívom fel magunkra a figyelmét… Annyiszor figyelmeztettél, hogy legyek óvatosabb! Én próbáltam, de… Ne haragudj! És… és… tudom, hogy… most csalódást okoztam neked is… Én annyira sajnálom!

- Miért okoztál volna csalódást? Eddig is tudtam, hogy forrófejű griffendéles vagy, aki soha nem gondolja meg a tettei következményét. Nem ez az első eset, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem is az utolsó.

- Nem ezért… csak… ha nem vizsgázhatok… akkor sosem lesz belőlem bájitalmester… RAVASZ nélkül még csak meg sem próbálhatom - fakadok sírva újra. - Pedig… pedig azt mondtad… hogy büszke lennél rám. Én úgy szerettem volna, ha büszke lehetsz rám!

- Emlékezz, mit mondott Alston! Egy papír nem bizonyítja egy bájitalmester tudását.

- De az akkor is egy elismerés. Nekem is, és… neked is. De ezt is elszúrtam!

- Értékelném, ha befejezné a hisztit, kisasszony! - szól rám szigorúan. - Valóban sok minden megváltozik, de ha képes lenne az első pánikon felülemelkedni, láthatná azt is, hogy ezek a változások nem feltétlenül rosszak.

- Mire gondolsz? - nézek fel rá bizonytalanul.

- Lehet, hogy elveszítettük az otthonunkat, a munkánkat, vagy akár a lehetőséget, hogy bájitalmester legyél, de ezek valóban olyan nagy veszteségek?

- Igen! - vágom rá határozottan.

- A kastély valóban az otthonunk volt? Vagy csupán a börtönünk, ahova önként és dalolva vonultunk be, a magam részéről nem is először? Lehet, hogy csupán egy bilincs volt, ami a múlthoz láncolt bennünket. Ami a munkámat illeti… igen, szerettem tanítani… de az összes többi körülményt kőkemény okklumenciával viseltem el, és ezt te is tudod. Ha nem így teszek, McGalagonyt kétnaponta átkozom miszlikre. Ez nem mehetett így a végtelenségig. Ami pedig a bájitalmesteri vizsgádat illeti… egy darab pergamen nélkül is elérheted, sőt, túlszárnyalhatod azt a szintet, amit ott megkövetelnek. A tudásodat nem az igazolja, hogy a neved mögé biggyeszted, hogy bájitalmester. A tudásodat a munkád igazolja. Előttem, Alston előtt, a vevőid előtt. Semmi más nem számít.

- Te… te tényleg így látod?

- Igen. És most gyere, és próbáljunk meg aludni. Nehéz nap van mögöttünk.

Az ágy felé sandítok, aztán hirtelen zavarba jövök.

- Nem is aludtunk még együtt…

- Sok dolog van még, amit nem csináltunk - pillant rám Perselus, mire még inkább zavarba jövök. Ő is érzi ezt, így halványan elmosolyodik, de aztán sóhajt. - Hosszú volt ez a nap, és még bennünk tombol a feszültség. Próbáljunk pihenni.

- Rendben - adom meg magam, és bebújunk az ágyba. Perselus felkönyököl mellettem, és a beszűrődő halvány holdfényben fürkészi az arcom.

- Fogsz tudni aludni?

- Nem, nem hiszem - rázom meg a fejem, és tudom, hogy ennek csak az egyik oka az ő őrjítő közelsége. Egy darabig még tűnődik, aztán finoman a hasamra simítja a kezét.

- Hunyd le a szemed!

- Nem! Csak McGalagonyt látom magam előtt.

- Csináld! - szól rám szelíd szigorúsággal, mire egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedem. - Érzed az érintésem?

- Igen - mosolyodom el halványan.

- Érzed a kezemből áradó meleget?

- Igen.

- Figyelj erre! Ne engedd, hogy más gondolat utat törjön az elmédbe!

- Ez okklumencia? - nézek fel rá.

- Nem, ez csak egy apró összpontosító gyakorlat. Sosem fogok neked okklumenciát tanítani.

- De hát… te is…

- Húsz éven keresztül volt hű társam az okklumencia, de legalább annyit veszítettem általa, mint amit nyertem. És most koncentrálj az érintésemre - mondta, miközben a hüvelykujjával megcirógatja a hasam. - Próbálj meg aludni.

Végül engedelmesen lehunyom a szemem, aztán érzem, hogy ő is elfekszik mellettem, de a keze ott marad a hasamon, egy darabig finoman cirógat. Próbálok csak erre az érzésre koncentrálni, kizárni minden mást, ami történt, így lassan elcsitulnak a gondolataim, és elalszom.


	25. Chapter 25

Másnap reggel összetörten és kábán ébredek. Idegennek tűnik az ágy, amiben fekszem, és ez még az előtt visszahozza a tegnapi nap emlékeit, hogy kinyitnám a szemem. Végül felnézek, és máris Perselust keresem, de nincs mellettem. Körülnézek a szobában, és az ablaknál találom meg.

- Perselus!

- Itt vagyok - lép vissza hozzám, és leül az ágy szélére. - Lassan elő kellene kerülnünk és segíteni Alstonnak reggelit készíteni.

- Nem vagyok éhes.

- Ettől még ő jó néven venné, ha segítenénk.

- Rendben - ülök fel az ágyban, aztán zavarba is jövök. Perselus felöltözött, amíg én aludtam, de nekem is fel kéne.

- Előre megyek - néz rám elfojtva egy halvány mosolyt.

- Köszönöm - mosolygok rá, aztán visszahúzom egy puszira, és kedvtelve nézem, ahogy kisétál a szobából. Egy kicsit nyugodtabb vagyok már, mint tegnap este, hisz belátom, sok igazság van azokban a dolgokban, amit Perselus mondott. Sok mindent elveszítettünk, sok minden megváltozik az életünkben, de ettől még nem dől össze a világ. Képesek vagyunk talpon maradni a Roxfort nélkül is. Már csak azt kell kitalálnunk, hogy hogyan.

Gyorsan felöltözöm, megmosakszom, aztán lesétálok a földszintre.

A konyhában találom a többieket, de ahogy Perselust elnézem, neki sincs nagy étvágya, csak egy csésze tea gőzölög előtte.

- Jó reggelt, Granger kisasszony! - mosolyog rám Mr. Coward. - Jó, hogy jön. Reggeli után segíthetne nekem egy kicsit az üzletben.

- De ma karácsony van - nézek rá értetlenül. Biztos nem akar ma kinyitni.

- Igen, de a romlandó árut nem igazán érdekli, hogy hányadikát mutat a naptár - néz rám egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantással. - Ami ma dönt úgy, hogy meg akar romolni, azonnali hatállyal ki kell dobni, mert a többi holminak is ronthatja a minőségét. Számíthatok önre?

- Persze - sóhajtok, miközben átveszek Perselustól egy bögre teát. - És te?

- Vissza kell mennem a kastélyba.

- Minek?

- Hermione! Igaz, hogy griffendélesen fafejű módon elrohantunk, de ettől még hivatalosan is le kell zárnunk a dolgokat. És a holminkat is el kell hozni.

- Veled megyek.

- Nem - utasít vissza határozottan. - Ezt bízd rám!

- Eddig is épp eléggé elszúrtam, igaz? - teszem le a csészémet csüggedten.

- Jobb, ha én indulok is - vet egy pillantást a mesterére, és feláll.

- Várj, nem hisztizek tovább! - fogom meg a kezét. - Megígérem!

- Akkor is ideje indulnom.

- Beszélsz Harryvel is?

- Nem igazán van választásom - keményedik meg a hangja. - Hacsak nem szeretnéd, hogy Weasley pakolja össze a holmidat.

- Nem, azt nem szeretném - sóhajtok. - De… mondd meg Harrynek, hogy… hogy sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam tőle elköszönni… és, hogy majd… találkozunk.

- Még valami? - kérdezi fintorogva.

- Add vissza a mérges könyvet Madam Cvikkernek! Úgyis elköszönsz tőle…

- Rendben - bólint rá, aztán a megszokott dinamikus lépteivel kisétál a konyhából, majd mikor hallom a hátsó ajtót csukódni, csak belekortyolok a teámba.

Mr. Coward belém imádkozik egy szelet pirítóst egy kis lekvárral, aztán átsétálunk az üzletbe. A szigorú felügyelete alatt nekilátunk az ellenőrzésnek, és néhány dolgot kidobásra, néhányat pedig minél előbbi felhasználásra ítélünk, de közben nem beszélünk semmi másról, csak a munkáról. Ezzel el is megy a délelőttünk, és nekem egy kicsit elterelődnek a gondolataim. Felmerül bennem, hogy ennek az egész akciónak úgyis ez volt a célja, de mikor az öreg felveti az ebéd lehetőségét, megállapítom, hogy még mindig nem igazán van étvágyam.

- Talán, ha elmondaná, ami a szívét nyomja… az étvágya is megjönne - néz rám Coward, miközben a nappaliban letelepszünk, jobb híján két bögre tea társaságában.

- Hülye voltam - húzom el a számat. - Forrófejű, felelőtlen, meggondolatlan csitri, ahogy Perselus mondaná.

- Igen, ezt szinte hallom - neveti el magát az öreg. - De biztos, hogy ez akkora baj?

- Ne jöjjön már maga is ezzel! - kapom fel a vizet.

- Hát, pedig ha már ketten is ezt mondjuk, akkor abban lehet valami! - figyelmeztet.

- Persze - fintorgok.

- Elgondolkodott korábban azon, kisasszony, hogy hogyan tovább, miután letette a RAVASZ-t?

- Először a vizsgákkal szerettem volna szembenézni. Most már ezt is fújhatom.

- Nem válaszolt a kérdésemre.

- Nem.

- Akkor esetleg most végiggondolhatná. Képzeljük csak el… mondjuk tegnap letette az utolsó vizsgáját. Hogyan tovább?

- El kell hagynom a kastélyt - vonok vállat.

- Pontosan. El kell hagynia a kastélyt. És el kell szakadnia Perselustól. Mi a megoldás?

- Gondolja, hogy eljött volna velem? - nézek fel rá kérdőn.

- Ahogy most állnak a dolgok, azt kell mondjam, valószínűleg igen. Ami történt… csupán egy kicsit felgyorsította a dolgokat. Talán jobb is… nem volt idejük gondolkodni rajta. Megspóroltak néhány vitát…

- Igen, ez igaz, de a vizsgáim…

- Nem hinném, hogy az ön nevével bármi szüksége lenne a RAVASZ-ra.

- A nevem nem garantálja a bájitaltan tudásomat - ellenkezem. - A háborút nem azzal nyertük meg. SVK-val esetleg.

- A tudását egy dolog bizonyítja, kisasszony. A munkája.

- De RAVASZ nélkül ki ad nekem esélyt a bizonyításra?

- Mondjuk én? - néz rám mosolyogva. - Mondjuk Perselus? Ez kezdetnek elég?

- Igen - mosolyodom el én is, talán először őszintén azóta, hogy eljöttünk a kastélyból.

- Helyes. Nos, akkor ideje valami ebédet készítenünk. Perselus bizonyára farkaséhes lesz, mikor hazajön.

Haza… igen, ő hazajön. Mindig is otthonának érezte ezt a házat. De vajon meddig maradhatunk itt? Meddig élhetünk vissza Mr. Coward vendégszeretetével? Egy kis időre mindenképp szükségünk van, hogy összeszedjük magunkat, és kitaláljuk, hogyan tovább. Végül ebbe belenyugodva valóban kimegyünk a konyhába, és nekiállunk ebédet főzni.

Perselus késő délután tér vissza, mi éppen a nappaliban ülünk és beszélgetünk. Odalép hozzám, és egy összetekert pergament nyújt felém.

- Ez a tiéd. A holmid már odafent van. Madam Cvikker pedig azt üzeni, hogy majd visszaküldöd neki a könyvet, ha kiolvastad.

- Köszönöm, Perselus! - veszem át tőle a tekercset. - Nem baj, ha én most…

- Menj! - int a fejével az emelet felé, mire lassan felsétálok a szobánkba. A ládám ott van az ágy mellett, csak végigsimítom a tetejét, aztán leülök az ágyra, és farkasszemet nézek a kezemben tartott tekerccsel. Harry nagyon kiakadhatott, mikor megtudta, mi történt. Remélem, nem Perselusra volt dühös, mert akkor tuti miszlikbe átkozták egymást. Végül veszek egy nagy levegőt, és kinyitom.

Csak néhány sor, kapkodva írta, ez látszik a kézírásán. Gondolom Perselus megfenyegette, hogy ha két percnél tovább tart, nem várja meg. Harry aggódik értem, de azért azt is érzem benne, hogy egy kicsit dühös. Dühös, amiért nem tudtam befogni a számat, dühös, amiért idő előtt eljöttem a kastélyból, dühös, amiért magára maradt egy undok és kötekedő Ronnal, és hogy egyedül kell szembenéznie a házi feladatok és vizsgák tömkelegével. Végül aztán az aggodalma győz, ez egyértelmű, még a lelkemre köti, hogy nagyon vigyázzak magamra, és hogy időnként azért jelentkezzek, hogy mi van velem. Hálás vagyok neki, amiért viszonylag normálisan reagálja le a dolgot, egy kicsit könnyebb így, hogy tudom, nem haragszik rám.

Még néhányszor elolvasom a levelet, aztán leteszem az ágyra és a ládámhoz lépek. A ruháimat kipakolom egy üres szekrény két polcára, de a többi holmit benne hagyom. Az iskolai dolgokra most nem lesz szükségem, csak elszomorítanak, ha látom őket, így rájuk is csukom a láda tetejét.

Végül fogom a könyvtári könyvet, és ott folytatom, ahol tegnap este abbahagytam. Csodák csodája most jobban oda tudok rá figyelni, pedig először azt hittem, egy szót sem leszek képes felfogni belőle.

Perselus csak egy jó órával később jön utánam, gondolom sok mindent megbeszéltek Mr. Cowarddal, ami a jövőt illeti, és közben meg is ebédelt. Csak leül a kandalló melletti fotelba, és tűnődve néz rám.

- Nehéz volt? - kérdezem óvatosan.

- Melyik része? - villan rám a szeme.

- Ezek szerint mindegyik. McGalagony tajtékzott?

- McGalagony olyan volt, mint egy jéghegy. Elém rakott egy papírt, hogy írjam alá, és közölte, hogy délig kapok időt összeszedni a holmimat.

- Akkor hol voltál mostanáig?

- Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy egyszer az életben betartottam, amire McGalagony utasít? - néz rám egy végtelenül mardekáros pillantással, úgy, hogy kénytelen vagyok elnevetni magam.

- És Harry?

- Nem volt elragadtatva az események alakulásától.

- Ugye nem bántottátok egymást?

- Nem - válaszol röviden és tömören, és úgy tűnik, nem is áll szándékában több szót vesztegetni a témára. Gyanítom nem lehetett könnyű egyiküknek sem. Inkább másra terelem a szót.

- Szóval Madam Cvikker… hogy vetted rá, hogy kiengedjen egy könyvet a szigorú felügyelete alól?

- Nem volt nehéz.

- Neked mindent megenged - húzom össze a szemem. - Régen is simán otthagyott a könyvtárban, hogy majd te bezársz - jut eszembe egy két évvel ezelőtti jelenet.

- Rászolgáltam a bizalmára. De mindez már nem számít. Neked hogy telt a napod?

- Gyorsan - vonok vállat. - Az egész készletet átnéztük.

- Nagyobb lelkesedést a szakma iránt, Ms. Granger!

- Ne haragudj… nem igazán tudtam odafigyelni. Ezerfele szakadtak a gondolataim.

- Ettől függetlenül?

- Ettől függetlenül jó volt. Sokat beszélgettünk, és hallottam egy csomó új dolgot.

- Alstontól sokat tanulhatsz - bólint rá.

- Én tőled szeretnék - ellenkezem azonnal.

- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást.

- Tudom. És… most miről beszéltetek?

- Alston felvetette, hogy maradhatnánk nála, és segíthetnénk az üzletben. Ő már nem bírja úgy, mint régen. Jól jönne neki egy kis segítség.

- Ez… nem is hangzik rosszul - gondolkodom el. - De…

- Nem erőszak, ha nincs kedved - vizslat tűnődve.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem erről van szó - tiltakozom. - Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy ha hárman szeretnénk megélni belőle, akkor kissé fel kell lendítenünk az üzletet.

- Mellette bedolgozhatunk a Mungónak - tűnődik Perselus is. - Ahogy korábban is tettem időnként. És kibővíthetjük a bájital választékot is. Alston a különleges és ritka, és nem utolsó sorban drága bájitalokra szakosodott, de a mindennapos szerekre nagyobb az igény. Ez majd menet közben alakul. Akkor… mondhatom Alstonnak, hogy elfogadjuk az ajánlatát?

- Naná - derül fel az arcom. - Jobbat nem is tudnék elképzelni.

- Rendben - bólint rá ő is. - Akkor… olvass csak tovább…

- Inkább készítek valami vacsorát - teszem le a könyvet. - Addig meg tudjátok beszélni ezt a dolgot - mondom, így Perselusszal együtt lesétálunk a földszintre.

Hagyom őket, had beszéljék meg a közeljövőt illető terveket, én ez idő alatt inkább felmérem a konyhát. Még szerencse, hogy Mrs. Weasley-től sokat tanultam, ami a főzőtudományokat illeti, és a világjárós időszakunkban is volt szerencsém tapasztalatokat szerezni. Főleg abban, hogy kell a semmiből is vacsorát készíteni.

Ahogy Molly eszembe jut, kicsit elszomorodom. Karácsonyeste van, biztosan az egész család és a barátok is összegyűltek az Odúban, és már körbeülik az asztalt, alig várják, hogy Molly tálalja az ínycsiklandó vacsorát. Két éve még én is ott voltam… azóta sok minden megváltozott.

A főzés lassan eltereli a gondolataimat, végül már csak annyi rossz érzés maradt bennem, hogy a saját gondjaink miatt nem is szenteltünk figyelmet annak a ténynek, hogy karácsony van. Ilyen kavarodásban és káoszban mit is tehetnénk? Még az utolsó roxmorts-i hétvégén próbáltam valami ajándékot kitalálni Perselusnak, de a könyvön kívül semmi más nem jutott eszembe. Erről pedig a Mr. Cowarddal folytatott korábbi beszélgetésünk miatt tettem le, amikor is felhívta a figyelmem arra, hogy Perselusnak szinte minden bájitalokról szóló könyv megvan. Végül arra jutok, hogy annyit tehetek a karácsonyért, hogy egy mennyei vacsorát készítek a többieknek, így beleadok mindent a máskor unalmasnak tartott vacsorakészítésbe.

Egy órával később lépek át hozzájuk a nappaliba, és Perselus egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantással néz rám.

- Valamit még elfelejtettem átadni - mondja, de mire visszakérdezhetnék, valami a lábamhoz surran, és én majd szívbajt kapok. Mikor azonban lenézek, elnevetem magam.

- Csámpás! - örülök meg a rég nem látott cicámnak, és fel is kapom az ölembe. Aztán a tekintetem visszatér Perselushoz. - De hát… hogy… honnan…

- Még mindig szabatosan fogalmaz, kisasszony - néz rám tettetett szigorúsággal.

- Ne már! - állítom le. - Honnan kerítetted elő?

- Mikor úgy döntöttetek, hogy világ körüli útra mentek, Hagridhoz szegődött - meséli Perselus. - Házsártos lehet, mint a gazdája, mert még Agyart is sakkban tartotta - sandít rám, de csak a szeme villanásából látom, hogy jól szórakozik. - A végső csatában biztosan megijedt, és elbujdosott a rengetegbe, csak két-három hete láttam újra, hogy éjszakánként felbukkan a parkban.

- Köszönöm, hogy elhoztad - nézek rá hálásan, miközben Csámpás füle tövét vakargatom, amit ő jóleső dorombolással honorál.

- Akkor akár vacsorázhatnánk is - ajánlja Mr. Coward mosolyogva. - Mennyei illatok jönnek a konyhából.

Szokás szerint elpirulok a dicsérő szavai hatására, de végül átsétálunk a konyhába, és nekilátunk a vacsorának. Közben az üzletről beszélgetünk, én is kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miben segíthetnék. Az öreg bájitalmester is egyetért abban, hogy hétköznapibb bájitalokat is árulhatnánk, amiknek a készítését rám bíznák. Perselus szerint aztán ez fokozatosan kitolódhatna, hisz munka közben is nagyon sokat lehet tanulni. Hát, egyelőre önbizalmam nincs hozzá, de tudom, sosem okoznék neki csalódást, így lelkesen rábólintok. Vacsora után még közösen rendbe tesszük a konyhát, aztán mivel másnak is eszébe jut, milyen nap van, még boldog karácsonyt kívánunk Mr. Cowardnak, és visszavonulunk a szobánkba.

Mikor belépünk, csak mosolygok magam elé.

- Mire gondolsz? - néz rám tűnődve Perselus.

- Csak egy mugli mondás jár a fejemben.

- Túl szép, hogy igaz legyen?

- Na szép… olvasol a gondolataimban… Szóval ezért nem tanítasz nekem okklumenciát.

- Nem olvasok a gondolataidban - komolyodik el. - És azért nem tanítok neked okklumenciát, mert nem akarom hazavágni a lelkivilágodat… elég, ha belőlem kiirtott olyan dolgokat, amiket nem kellett volna. Arról pedig, hogy időnként egy rugóra jár az agyunk, végképp nem tehetek.

Kissé ijedten nézhetek rá ettől a kifakadástól, mert egy nagy levegővel nyugalmat erőltet magára.

- Ne haragudj! Tényleg túl szép volt… kicsit le kellett törni.

- Elmegyek fürödni - csóválom meg a fejem már újra elmosolyodva, majd előkeresem a saját cuccaimat, és el is tűnök. Ezúttal némileg kényelmesebbre veszem a dolgot, hála annak, hogy a lelki békém kezd lassan helyre billenni. Élvezem a jó meleg vizet, utána kényelmesen megtörölközök, és belebújok a hálóingembe, aztán visszasétálok a szobánkba.

Mikor belépek, Perselus kétszer mér végig tetőtől talpig. Belátom, hogy ez a holmi bár nem túl kihívó, mégis néhány fokkal nőiesebb, mint az a zsák, amiben múlt éjjel aludtam, de azért csípőre tett kézzel megállok vele szemben.

- Visszavegyem Mr. Coward hálóingét?

- Eszedbe ne jusson - szűkül össze a szeme. - De most én is megyek és letusolok. Hideg vízzel…

Vigyorogva nézek utána, aztán még pakolászok egy kicsit a ládámban, de mikor visszatér, már újra az ablaknál talál.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? - sandítok rá.

- Ha túl sokszor teszed fel ezt a kérdést, előbb-utóbb nemleges választ kapsz.

Elhúzom a számat, vállat vonok, aztán visszafordulok az ablakhoz.

- Micsoda griffendéles vagy te?

- Ne merészeld még egyszer ezt mondani! - förmedek rá visszapördülve. - Tudod, hogy az ördöggel is szembeszállnék! De… nálad sokszor nem tudom kiszámítani, hogy reagálsz valamire.

- Szóval rosszabb vagyok az ördögnél?

- Csak kiszámíthatatlanabb - fintorgok.

- Kérdezz!

- Csak azt akartam megkérdezni… hogy tényleg nem bánod… szóval azt, hogy ilyen hirtelen… a nyakadba szakadt ez az egész… mármint… én… Szóval… eddig kétnaponta töltöttünk együtt pár percet, meg szombatonként együtt tanultunk… most meg a nyakadon lógok éjjel-nappal. Lehet, hogy… szóval el tudom képzelni, hogy neked ez így túl gyors, és biztos… bosszant… vagy ilyesmi…

- Elég, ha annyit mondok, nem bánom, és nem is bosszant? Legalábbis nem sűrűn…

- Kifejthetnéd.

Vesz egy nagy levegőt, és tudom, ez most épp az a helyzet, mikor bosszantja, hogy nyaggatom. De végül erőt vesz magán, és odasétál mellém.

- Megfordult a fejemben hasonló lehetőség. De nem akartam felvetni, míg nem végzel az iskolával.

- Tényleg?

- Ez olyan elképzelhetetlen? - kérdez vissza.

- Nem, csak… te mindig olyan… megközelíthetetlennek tűntél, és… nekem is szigorúan megszabtad… hogy mikor, hogyan és mennyit beszélhetek veled…

- A körülmények szabták meg. Ahogy korábban az egész életemet. De ennek már vége, és… ami téged illet… még soha senki nem találta meg velem a közös hangot úgy, ahogy te. Soha senki nem látott át a falakon… nem is akart, nem is próbálkozott.

- Azért még nekem is van mit tanulnom.

- Nem állítom, hogy könnyű lesz… ahogy arra többször is próbáltam felhívni a figyelmedet… a lehető legnehezebb embert fogtad ki.

- Szeretem a kihívásokat - lépek közelebb hozzá.

- Bőven lesz része benne, kisasszony - biztosít.

- Sebaj - mosolygok rá, miközben már egészen közel vagyok hozzá, és a két vállára simítom a kezem.

- Biztos benne, hogy később sem fogja megbánni?

- Teljes mértékben - nyugtatom meg, mire még egy egészen kis ideig fürkészi a szememet, aztán odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol.

Ez a csók más, mint az eddigiek. Mindig éreztem a csókjában, hogy kíván, és hogy a megszokott akaraterejével türtőzteti magát, de most mintha ez a gát átszakadt volna benne. Érzem benne a tomboló vágyat, amiben csak megerősít az, ahogy magához húz. Határozott, szinte birtokló az ölelése, mintha soha nem akarna elengedni, de ez egyáltalán nem zavar. Sőt… ahogy elveszek a csókjában, bennem is lángra lobban a vágy. Végigsimogatja a hátam, amivel csak azt éri el, hogy még szorosabban simulok hozzá, a kezem a válláról a nyakára simul, hogy ha még lehetséges lenne, még közelebb húzzam magamhoz.

Egy perccel később hirtelen elhúzódik tőlem. Kapkodva veszi a levegőt, ahogy én is, és ahogy felnézek rá, látom, hogy lehunyt szemmel próbálja visszanyerni az önuralmát.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezem, ahogy óvatosan az arcára simul a kezem.

- Attól tartok, nem leszek képes fékezni magam - mondja a vágytól rekedten.

- Nem akarom, hogy bármit is fékezz! - biztosítom.

- Nem lenne szabad megijesztenem…

- Hé, griffendéles vagyok, emlékszel? - ugratom, mert látom rajta, hogy komolyan aggódik.

- De te…

- Csss - fojtom bele a további aggodalmaskodást egy puszival. - Tudod, hogy bízom benned! Még akkor is, ha ez irracionális - teszem hozzá egy mosollyal, mikor tiltakozna.

- A tűzzel játszol - figyelmeztet.

- Talán ez is a célom.

- Ahogy akarod - súgja, és szinte érzem, hogy hagyja, hogy áttörjön az a gát a lelkében, és egy újabb szenvedélyes csókkal lecsap az ajkamra.

Egy perccel később már a falhoz préselve csókol tovább, és ahogy a keze is vándorútra indul a testemen, nekem elakad a lélegzetem. Főleg akkor, mikor felhúzza a hálóingem, és bekíváncsiskodik alá, és simogat, ahol csak ér. Nincs rajtam melltartó, így égetően forró tenyere akadálytalanul simul a mellemre, és beleremeg a lábam abba az érzésbe, amit kivált belőlem. Már ennyitől megőrülök, és csak némi elhaló nyöszörgésre telik az erőmből, ahogy a csókjával áttér a nyakamra és a vállamra.

Egy perccel később megunja, hogy a hálóingem nyaka folyton az útjába áll, így megszabadít tőle. Egy pillanatra összeakad a tekintetünk. Látom a tomboló vágyat a szemében, de mégis, még ezen keresztül is érzi, hogy zavarban vagyok. Eddig magam sem voltam tudatában, de azt hiszem, kicsit szégyellős vagyok. Az arcomra simítja a tenyerét, és ezúttal némileg gyengédebben csókol, de egy perccel később újra elveszíti a fejét, ahogy én is.

Nem sokkal később én is megunom, hogy csak ruhán keresztül érintsem, így vakon, egy forró csókba temetkezve kitapogatom a legfelső gombját. Kissé remeg a kezem, de azért nagy nehezen boldogulok vele. Aztán lassan tudatosodik bennem, hogy még rengeteg van belőle. Egy kissé elhúzódok tőle, hogy végignézzek rajta.

- Pokolba ezzel a sok gombbal - mormogok, mire elneveti magát. Erre felkapom a fejem, hisz nagyon-nagyon ritkán látok tőle ilyet. Most azonban továbbra is mosolyogva végignéz az öltözékén.

- Egyetértek - bólint rá végül. - Bár végtelenül izgató lenne, ha végiggombolná, kisasszony, de azt hiszem, most nem érünk rá ilyesmire - mondja, majd egy nonverbális, pálcanélküli varázslattal kigombolja az összes gombot, aztán várakozón néz rám.

Érzem, hogy elpirulok, de végül összeszedve minden griffendéles bátorságomat lassan a ruhája alá csúsztatom a még mindig reszkető kezem, szétnyitom, lesimogatom a válláról, és nézem, ahogy a földre hullik.

Ezúttal én vagyok az, aki a nyakába csókol, de ahogy a hajamba túr, érzem, nem sokáig fogja hagyni, hogy folytassam. Nem is tévedek, egy perccel később visszahúz egy mohó csókra, aztán végigcsókolja az arcom a fülemig.

- Azt hiszem, kényelmesebb lenne, ha az ágyban folytatnánk - morogja a fülembe, és fel is kap a földről, mintha valami kis tollpihe lennék, és az ágyhoz lép velem, és letesz rá.

Egy pillanatra tűnődve néz rám, de aztán kigombolja a nadrágját, és megszabadul tőle. Talán úgy gondolja, még mindig túlságosan remeg a kezem ahhoz, hogy megbirkózzak további gombokkal, de az is lehet, hogy csak egyszerűen egyenlőtlennek érzi az öltözékünk közti különbséget. Ettől megint zavarba jövök egy kicsit, de csak addig tart ez az érzés, míg el nem heveredik mellettem, és már csókol is újra. Az érintése, ahogy végigsiklik az egész testemen, száműz a fejemből minden gondolatot, nem marad más, csak a gyönyör, és a vágy, hogy még többet kapjak belőle.

Végül elszakad az ajkamtól, a csókja égető ösvényt húz a nyakamon, és ahogy elér a mellemig, hangosan felnyögök a gyönyörtől. Ez a hang még tovább tüzeli benne a vágyat, ezt jól érzem. Kis ideig elidőzik itt, aztán tovább kalandozik a testemen. Igaza volt, valóban nem képes türtőztetni a mohó vágyat, amit hosszú-hosszú időn át féken tartott, szinte felfal, ahogy végigcsókolja a testemet. Néha visszatalál az ajkamhoz egy szenvedélyes csókra, hogy aztán egy másik irányba kalandozzon tovább. Közben persze a keze sem tétlenkedik, simogat, ahol csak ér. Néha úgy érzem, nem is vagyok képes annyi fele figyelni, ahány helyen kényeztet. Úgy érzem, hogy az agyamba nem fér el ennyi a gyönyörből.

Időnként próbálom viszonozni mindazt a csodát, amit kapok tőle, de úgy tűnik, szilárdan elhatározta, hogy első alkalommal ő kényeztet engem, mert sosem hagyja, hogy sokáig tevékenykedjek.

Nem sokkal később megszabadít a bugyimtól is, és ahogy felfedezi a testem legérzékenyebb részét, már úgy érzem, hogy a mugli mennyországban járok. A kezem görcsösen markol az alattam lévő takaróba, és nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy ezt a csodát még lehet fokozni, ő azonban bebizonyítja nekem, hogy igen.

Végül azonban úgy tűnik, ő is a tűrőképessége határához ér. Még összekapar egy csipetnyit a józanságából, és megcirógatja az arcomat.

- Hermione… tényleg szeretnéd?

- Igen - cirógatom meg az arcát, aztán visszahúzom magamhoz még egy szenvedélyes csókra. Érzem, hogy valóban az utolsó korlátok is átszakadtak benne, így alig-alig megszakítva a csókot elhelyezkedik, és lassan belém hatol.

Egy pillanatra feszül csak meg a testem a másodpercnyi fájdalomtól, de a perzselő csókja máris feledteti velem ezt az érzést. Ahogy pedig lassan mozogni kezd bennem, megtapasztalom, hogy még az előbbi csodát is lehet többszörösére fokozni. Magamhoz ölelem, de már nem is vagyok magamnál annyira, hogy tudjam, mit csinálok, csak az érzéseimre vagyok képes figyelni. Hullámokban borít el a kéj, és Perselus elhaló nyögéseiből érzem, hogy ő sincs ezzel másként. Nem sokkal később mindent elsöprő robbanásként borít el a gyönyör, és eljutok a csúcsra. Perselus megfeszülő testéből tudom, hogy néhány másodperccel később ő is követ a felhők fölé, és ahogy elcsitulnak bennünk a gyönyör hullámai, kimerülten a vállamra borul.

Együtt küzdünk az éltető levegőért, és csak amikor valamelyest sikerrel járunk gördül le rólam, és heveredik el mellettem.

Egy kis idővel később aztán megérzem, hogy kissé feszültté válik mellettem. Nem vészes, de azért megváltozik a hangulata, és én ezt tökéletesen érzem.

- Mi a baj? - cirógatom meg az arcát.

- Nem lett volna szabad ilyen durvának lennem veled - húzza el a száját.

- Durva? - csodálkozom el. - Én ilyesmire nem emlékszem.

- Nem? - kérdez vissza felvonva az egyik szemöldökét, és az ujjával megcirógatja a hasamat. Ahogy odanézek, látok egy apró piros foltocskát, holnapra biztosan nyoma marad egy szenvedélyesebb harapásnak. Én azonban csak elmosolyodom.

- Rajtad is lesz majd néhány ilyen, ha legközelebb hagyod, hogy egy kicsit érvényesüljek - ugratom.

- Valóban? - néz rám egy halvány mosollyal.

- Biztos lehet benne, professzor úr - nyugtatom meg.

- Állok elébe, Ms. Granger. Bár, ami az érvényesülést illeti…

- Irányító típus vagy, igaz? - nevetem el magam. - Ebben is.

- Valóban. De… ez most nem erről szól.

- Tudom - fogom meg a kezét. - Majd szelídül benned ez a birtoklási vágy, ha végre elhiszed, hogy igazán a tiéd vagyok.

- És ha mégsem? - sandít rám.

- Hm… - teszek úgy, mint aki elgondolkodik. - Tulajdonképpen végtelenül… izgató… a szenvedélyed - mondom, de érzem, hogy paprikavörössé válok a saját szavaimtól. Erre ő halványan elmosolyodik.

- Akkor jó. De lenne még valami… - néz rám óvatosan.

- Éspedig?

- Szeretném… ha ezt meginnád - hív magához egy halványkék bájitalt tartalmazó üvegcsét az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjából. Ahogy megismerem, megint zavarba jövök, de azért átveszem tőle. Kis ideig még forgatom az ujjaim között, de végül kihúzom a dugót az üvegcséből, és felhajtom a tartalmát.

- Te készültél erre - sandítok rá.

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét. - Teljesen spontán volt. De ez a bájital… jó ideje a kezem ügyében van. Régóta nem voltam biztos benne, hogy képes leszek ellenállni neked.

- Mióta is?

- Egészen pontosan attól a naptól kezdve, hogy kikerültem a gyengélkedőről.

- Szóval már a kastélyban is?

- Igen.

- Vagyis… csak egy kicsit rámenősebbnek kellett volna lennem?

- Nem szeretném, hogy rámenősebb legyél - mondja egy kicsit szigorúan. - És ha megtettük volna, valószínűleg sokkal korábban repültünk volna a kastélyból.

- Ez igaz - látom be, miközben elfojtok egy ásítást.

- Ideje aludni, kisasszony.

- Igen, professzor úr - mosolygok rá, mire elheveredünk, a vállára hajtom a fejem, ő pedig szorosan átölel.

- Boldog karácsonyt - súgom még a fülébe, mire egy pillanatra még jobban magához szorít.

- Neked is - mondja, majd ad egy puszit a homlokomra.

Még bennem rezeg az előbbi csoda, így végül boldogan, egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon alszom el.


	26. Chapter 26

Egy hét telik el ebben a lassan megtalált békében, mikor késő éjszaka felébredek, de először fogalmam sincs mi riasztott fel álmomból. Csak egy perccel később tudatosul bennem, hogy egyedül fekszem az ágyban, és Perselus hiánya volt, ami nem hagyott aludni. Álmosan felemelem a fejem, és körülnézek a szobában. Perselus az ablaknál áll, de érzem, hogy nem a holdfényben fürdő kertben gyönyörködik, hanem valahol nagyon messze jár. Halkan felkelek, és odasétálok hozzá. Még csak észre sem veszi, hogy utána jöttem. Óvatosan érintem meg a karját.

- Perselus, jól vagy?

- Igen - mondja egy nagy levegővel visszatérve a valóságba.

- Nem tudsz aludni?

- Nem, de te csak pihenj nyugodtan.

- Dehogy, nem hagylak itt - ölelem át hátulról. - Valami rosszat álmodtál? - próbálom faggatni.

- Igen - ismeri be. - Néha előfordul.

- Elmondod?

- Nem fontos - tiltakozik, ahogy azt vártam is. De nem hagyom annyiban.

- Dumbledore-ról? - kérdezem óvatosan. Fogalmam sincs, miért ő az első lehetőség, ami eszembe jut. Annyi minden más is lehetne, ami kísérti az álmait. A múlt ezer árnya.

- Igen.

- Hiányzik?

- Néha igen - vallja be egy kis hallgatás után.

- Ez érthető - szorítom magamhoz. - Ő mindig melletted volt…

Egy keserű mosollyal lehajtja a fejét.

- Mellettem volt… persze… tudod, két dolog miatt volt mellettem… amennyiben a kapcsolatunkat nevezhetjük így.

- Elmondod? - faggatom óvatosan, mikor elhallgat.

- Nagyon jól tudta, min megyek keresztül, mert ő is elkövette ugyanazokat a hibákat, amiket én. Mindent ugyanúgy… és ugyanúgy elbukott, ahogy én.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Nagyon jól tudta, milyen rossz társaságba keveredni, mikor az ember fiatal és befolyásolható. Hogy milyen könnyen csábul az ember nemesnek tűnő eszmék felé… mikor ő volt annyi idős, mint én akkor, ő is beleesett ugyanebbe a csapdába.

- Grindelwald…

- Igen… az ő eszméi semmivel sem voltak jobbak, mint Voldemorté… és Dumbledore ugyanúgy a bűvkörébe került, mint én Voldemortnak. Tudta, milyen ez, és tudta, milyen érzés menekülni belőle. Ezért… többek között ezért is… adott nekem egy esélyt. Mert ő is végigbukdácsolta az utat, és még emlékezett rá, milyen érzés volt.

- És mi a másik?

- A másik… - sóhajt, és egy kis időre a gondolataiba merül, és én nem zavarom meg. - Tudta azt is… hogy milyen érzés… elkövetni egy végzetes hibát. Egy olyan hibát, amit már lehetetlen jóvátenni. Egy olyan hibát, amiért… az ember akár az életét is adná, ha visszacsinálhatná.

- Milyen hibát?

- Elárultam a jóslatot Voldemortnak - hajtja le a fejét.

- Perselus - szorítom magamhoz egy pillanatra.

- Megtettem - mondja könyörtelenül. - Nincs ezen mit szépíteni. Elárultam a jóslatot, és azzal vette kezdetét ez az egész téboly. És Lilly…

- Lilly halála nem a te hibád.

- Hermione!

- Voldemort ugyanúgy választhatta volna Alice Longbottomot! Ez az ő döntése volt - emlékeztetem, de csak egy újabb sóhajjal reagál. - És Dumbledore…

- Ó, ő ennél ezerszer nagyobb hibát követett el - mondja cinikusan. - Ő hozta Tom Denemet a Roxfortba… a varázsvilágba. Ő volt az, aki ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a kastélyban tanuljon, és jól képzett varázsló lett belőle. Talán a muglik közt is sorozatgyilkos lett volna, de közel sem ilyen méretekben… és horxrucai sem lettek volna. Végig… Dumbledore éveken keresztül végignézte, hogy minden tanárt az ujja köré csavar, mindenkit elkápráztat… pedig ő az első perctől kezdve tudta, milyen veszélyes. Hogy már egészen kisgyerekként is egy pszichopata volt.

- De akkor miért?

- Mert mindenki érdemel még egy esélyt. A megtért halálfaló, és a kis Denem, aki már kilenc évesen megkínozta a társait, és nyulakat akasztott fel a padláson, hogy élvezze a haláltusájukat.

- Te éltél a lehetőséggel. Ez nagy különbség.

- Húsz éven keresztül… az én bűntudatomat felhasználva próbálta jóvátenni a saját hibáit.

- Én azt hittem… hogy barátok voltatok.

- Barátok… - ízlelgeti a szót, aztán megrázza a fejét. - Nekem nem volt barátom tizenhat éves korom óta.

- Ez nem igaz - szorítom meg a kezét. - Alston a barátod.

- Ő… apám helyett apám volt… ez egy más jellegű kapcsolat. De Dumbledore… sok éjszakát beszélgettünk át - mereng el, de a hangja keserű -, de ő…

- Sosem volt őszinte és sosem bízott benned?

- Honnan tudod? - sandít hátra.

- Ó, csupán hét éven keresztül hallgattam ezeket a mondatokat. Ugyanígy bánt Harryvel is.

- Falak voltak közte és minden más földi halandó között. Azzal vádoltad McGalagonyt, hogy soha nem próbált közelebb kerülni hozzá… Ki tudja? Talán próbált. Csak ugyanazokba a falakba ütközött, amibe mindenki más. Potter is, én is… Dumbledore piedesztálra emelte saját magát, és onnan tekintett le mindenki másra. A tudása és a bölcsessége megvolt hozzá… de akkor sem ez lett volna a módja. Mindegy… ez már rég nem számít.

- Nagyon nem kedvelted? - kérdezem óvatosan, hisz azt mégsem kérdezhetem, hogy tényleg ennyire gyűlölte-e, mint ahogy most érzem.

- Ez így nem fedi a valóságot. Voltak beszélgetéseink, amikre szívesen emlékszem vissza. Ez… leginkább a békés időszak közepe fele jellemző. Mikor ti olyan hat-hét évesek lehettetek. Abban az időben egy egészen kicsit elfeledkezhettünk… a rossz dolgokról. De ez csak egy év volt talán. Hogy kedveltem-e Dumbledore-t? Nem tudom. Tiszteltem. Ez sokkal fontosabb. És hálával tartoztam neki. Azon az éjszakán, mikor… meghalt… pörögtek előttem az emlékeim. A megvetés, amivel akkor nézett rám, mikor elmondtam neki, hogy Voldemort tud a jóslatról… az a lenéző szánalom, mikor Lilly életéért könyörögtem neki… aztán az, hogy kiállt értem a bíróság előtt, vagy mikor munkát és otthont adott nekem a kastélyban, menedéket a világ… és talán önmagam elől is… aztán az egész… az egész folyamat, ahogy rákényszerített, hogy megöljem…

- Nem te ölted meg - győzködöm már sokadszor, de mintha meg sem hallaná.

- Aznap éjjel nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy mit érzek… és azt hiszem, még most sem tudom. Az elmúlt húsz évben rengeteg olyan pillanat volt, amikor gyűlöltem… és mégsem tudom gyűlölni. Sajnálom őt… Ő is ember volt, és rossz döntéseket hozott. Mindezek súlya alatt kellett leélnie az életét, és ez nem lehetett könnyű. Tudom, mert ebben is hasonlítunk… nekem is nehéz… néha maga alá temet… mindaz, amit tettem.

- Már jóvátettél minden hibát - próbálom vigasztalni, de megrázza a fejét.

- Dehogy.

- Perselus - engedem el hosszú idő után, és mellé lépek. Nem szól, csak tűnődve néz rám hosszú ideig.

- Mit keresel mellettem? - kérdezi végül azzal a régről jól ismert reménytelenséggel.

- Szeretlek - válaszolom gondolkodás nélkül.

- Ez irracionális - rázza meg a fejét.

- Persze, hogy az. A szerelem sosem racionális.

- Fogalmad sincs, ki vagyok… hogy ki voltam…

- Az lehet, hogy nem tudom, ki voltál… bár arról is vannak elképzeléseim… De azt tudom, hogy ki vagy. És… ne szólj közbe! - szólok rá szigorúan, mikor félbe akar szakítani. - És itt az ideje, hogy végre azt az életet éld, amit megérdemelsz. Jobb, ha ebbe beletörődsz.

- Nem érdemellek meg.

- Azt hiszem, ezt nem a te dolgod megítélni.

- Makacs griffendéles fruska - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Persze, hogy az. És ez a makacs griffendéles fruska most ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy visszafeküdj az ágyba, és megpróbálj aludni. Tudom, milyen szörnyű visszaálmodni azt az időszakot… engem is sokszor kísért álmomban… de mióta úgy alszom el, hogy átölelsz, még egyszer sem álmodtam rosszat. Talán idővel a te lelked is elcsitul. Gyere! - fogom meg a kezét, és visszahúzom az ágyhoz. Még kissé nehéz a lelke, ahogy követ, de mikor lefekszünk, és a vállára hajtom a fejem, kissé megkönnyebbül. Ez engem is egy kis megnyugvással tölt el, így lassan visszaalszom.

A következő napokban sokat töprengek az éjszakai beszélgetésünkön. Sokat gondolkodok mindazon, amit Perselus elmondott, és bár Dumbledore volt a központi figurája a beszélgetésünknek, az én gondolataim mégis egyre gyakrabban kötnek ki annál a gyönyörű, vörös hajú nőnél, aki olyan nagy hatással volt Perselusra. Lily… Perselus még mindig önmagát vádolja a haláláért, ez most újra egyértelműen kiderült, és talán soha nem is fogja megbocsátani magának. Ez számomra azt jelenti, hogy még mindig szereti őt. Tudom, nem kellene úgy éreznem, hogy versenyre kell kelnem a múlttal, de mégis… kísért az az érzés, hogy még mindig Lily az a nő, aki kitölti a gondolatait.

Egy hét telhetett el az ominózus éjszakai beszélgetésünk óta, mikor egyik este nekem nem jön álom a szememre. Egy darabig próbálkozom, hallgatom Perselus békés szívverését, és keresem azt a lelki békét, amit a karjaiban mindig meg szoktam találni, de ezúttal nem lelem. Egy óra felesleges kínlódás után inkább óvatosan felkelek, és az ablakhoz sétálok, mielőtt még őt is felébresztem a mocorgásommal.

A gondolataim szinte azonnal megint Lily körül járnak, és elönt az a napok óta jól ismert szomorúság.

Felidézem a jeleneteket, amiket Perselus emlékeiben láttam, és nem tudom száműzni a gondolatot, hogy velem sosem beszélt olyan kedvesen és gyengéden, mint akkor, ott, azzal a nővel. A lelkem mélyén egy vékonyka hang azonnal Perselus védelmére kel. Arról győzköd, hogy Perselus azóta megélt húsz gyötrelmekkel teli kőkemény évet, nem lehet ugyanaz az ember, aki korábban volt. Képtelenség. A történtek nyomot hagytak benne, és ahogy azt ő maga is bevallotta, a húszévnyi folyamatos okklumencia is sok mindent kiölt belőle. De mégis, mindezek ellenére is átkozottul féltékeny vagyok arra a nőre, akire gyerekként olyan ártatlan rajongással tekintett. Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy Lily már tizenhét éve halott. Amikor Lilyre gondolok, csak egy szánalmas kis pótléknak érzem magam, és még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy képes vagyok pótolni őt Perselus életében.

Egy óra alatt alaposan elásom magam ezekben a sötét gondolatokban, pedig a homlokomat a hideg üveghez döntve próbálok megmaradni a jelenben, de nem igazán akar sikerülni. Végül arra riadok, hogy Perselus óvatosan megérinti a vállam. Eléggé el lehettem merülve, mert nem hallottam meg, hogy mikor kelt fel. Lehet, hogy már percek óta figyelt, és én még csak észre sem vettem.

- Hermione, mi a baj? - kérdezi halkan.

- Semmi - rázom meg a fejem. - Semmi baj. Aludj csak!

- Dehogy - tiltakozik. - Mondd el, mi a baj!

- Semmi, csak… csak rosszat álmodtam.

- Ez most nem igaz - szorítja meg a vállam, és próbál szelíden maga fele fordítani, de nem engedem. Továbbra is üveges szemekkel bámulok ki az ablakon, nincs is kedvem reagálni a szavaira.

- Hermione… - próbálkozik tovább. - Bízz bennem!

- Én csak… gondolkoztam azokon a dolgokon, amikről beszélgettünk. A múlt este…

- Dumbledore-ról?

- Róla is, de…

- De? - faggat továbbra is türelmesen, mikor elharapom a mondatot. - Rólam? Minden rosszat tudsz rólam, Hermione, semmi olyat nem fedtem fel, amiről eddig nem tudtál. Tudod, hogy a múltam…

- Tudom - rázom meg a fejem. - És nem rólad… nem emiatt…

- Hát miért?

- Lily miatt - ismerem be lehajtott fejjel, és ahogy érzem a kezét megremegni a karomon, kicsit elhúzódok tőle. Egy kicsit elkeserítő, hogy már az ilyen hatással van rá, hogy kimondom a nevét.

- Miért gondolkodtál rajta? - kérdezi végül.

- Mert… mert tudom, hogy még mindig szereted őt - suttogom, és egy könnycsepp megszökik a szememből. Szerencsére még mindig háttal állok neki, így nem láthatja. - Érzem, mennyire fáj neked, ha csak eszedbe jut.

- Azt kéred tőlem, hogy harminc évet dobjak ki az életemből…

- Nem! - fordulok felé. - Nem kérem ezt! Csak… olyan rossz… én… nem akarok folyamatosan versengeni a múlttal… egy olyan emlékkel, ami amúgy is szép, és az idő csak még inkább megszépítette. Én… tudom, hogy a nyomába sem érek…

- Hermione… - szakít félbe elhaló hangon. - Nem kell versenyezned Lilyvel. Ő már közel húsz éve meghalt.

- De számodra nem! Ott él benned… ami nem… nem baj, tudom… mennyire szeretted… csak… a jelenben kellene élned… és a patrónusod is… még mindig ő…

- Nem idéztem patrónust azóta, hogy utánatok mentem az erdőbe - rázza meg a fejét sóhajtva.

- Nem hinném, hogy változott volna. De… vele olyan más voltál…

- Nem kellett volna látnod az emlékeimet.

- De. De igen. Jobb, hogy tudom. Ez annyira… annyira szörnyű… ha nem így alakul ez az egész… akkor lehet, hogy ti ketten… hogy boldogok lehettetek volna…

- A múlton nem tudunk változtatni - rázza meg a fejét, és óvatosan megfogja a kezem. - De a jelent úgy formáljuk, ahogy szeretnénk.

- Igen, persze - bólintok rá nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel, majd otthagyom, az ágyhoz sétálok, és leroskadok a szélére.

Egy percig némán vizslat az ablakból, majd utánam jön, leül elém a földre, és megfogja a kezem.

- Hermione… figyelj rám! Lily nagyon… fontos volt nekem. Ezt soha nem titkoltam előtted. De… csak a barátom volt. Soha nem történt köztünk semmi. És ő mást választott… így akkor sem lehetett volna, ha… nem így alakul ez az egész. Nem kell féltékenynek lenned rá. És most már… itt vagy nekem te. Már nincs szükségem arra, hogy a múltban éljek.

- Mondd ki, kérlek! - nézek rá könyörögve. Gyanítani kezdem, hogy ennek az egész bizonytalanságnak, ami bennem tombol, csupán annyi az oka, hogy sosem mondta ki, mit érez irántam. Szükségem van rá… hallanom kell. Ha csak egyszer is az életben. - Kérlek!

Egy pillanatra rengeteg mindent látok izzani a szemében, de végül csak lehajtja a fejét.

- Nem számít - engedem el a kezét elkeseredetten. - Feküdjünk inkább le. Késő van - mondom, és bebújok az ágyba, és magamra húzom a takarót, és tüntetőn behunyom a szemem. A néma csendből tudom, hogy még mindig nem moccant, de egy perccel később ő is feláll, és lefekszik.

Képtelen vagyok elaludni, érzések tucatjai tombolnak bennem. Miért olyan nehéz kimondania? Még ha azt nem is akarja kimondani, hogy szeret… mondja azt, hogy jól érzi magát velem, vagy, hogy szüksége van rám, vagy tudom is én… bármit, csak mondjon valamit! Egy másik hang azt súgja a lelkem mélyén, hogy ő egy érintéssel, egy öleléssel többet mond, mint amit ez a szó képes kifejezni, de mégis…

Hajnalig mozdulatlanul gyötrődök ezen, miközben csalhatatlanul érzem, hogy mögöttem Perselus sem alszik egy másodpercet sem. A hajnal első sugarai épphogy csak megjelennek az ég alján, mikor érzem, hogy felkel, és halkan kimegy a szobából. Ekkor az addig féken tartott könnyeim úgy törnek elő, mint valami özönvíz. Gondolatok nélkül sírok egy órát, és végül álomba sírom magam.

Nem tudom, mennyi idővel később halk kopogásra ébredek. Nem szólalok meg, most nincs kedvem senkihez, még Alston mindig kedves szavaihoz sem érzek erőt. Még egy kopogás után azonban az öreg óvatosan benyit, és odasétál hozzám.

- Hoztam önnek egy teát - ül le az ágyam szélére.

- Nem kérek - rázom meg a fejem.

- Pedig ezt szeretné - teszi le mellém az éjjeliszekrényre. - Új fejlesztés. Van benne egy kis jázmin… már az illatától jobb kedvre fog derülni. Kicsit keserű, de keserűség ellen a keserű íz a legjobb gyógyszer.

- Ezt most nem hinném - sóhajtok.

- Azért majd kóstolja meg! - bíztat egy halvány mosollyal, aztán feláll, hogy magamra hagyjon.

- Hol van Perselus? - szólok utána.

- Elment - fordul vissza felém.

- Hova?

- Nem tudom.

- Nagyon… nagyon dühös volt?

- Szikrányi dühöt sem láttam a szemében - ül vissza végül mellém az öreg. - Szomorú volt. Nagyon-nagyon rég nem láttam ilyennek. Nagyon összekaptak?

- Megbántottam… azt hiszem… de…

- De önnek sem könnyű… tudom - simogatja meg a kezem. - Perselus… mint ahogy sokszor mondtam már önnek… sokszor nem úgy reagál, ahogy várná.

- Ezt sejthettem volna előre - csóválom meg a fejem. - Sót szórtam egy régi sebbe… és most szenved. Mikor jön vissza?

- Nem tudom, kisasszony. Mindenesetre… próbáljon meg pihenni - simogatja meg a karom, majd feláll, és kisétál a szobából.

Késő délelőtt felülök az ágyban, elkortyolom a teámat, és bár valóban kissé keserű, mégis finom, most nem képes jobb kedvre deríteni. Minden korábbi gondolatomat félredobva aggódni kezdek Perselus miatt. Vajon hol lehet most? Hova menekült, hogy így nekiestem a hülyeségeimmel? Nem hinném, hogy Alstonon kívül máshol is van menedéke.

Jócskán elmúlik dél, mikor hallom csapódni a bejárati ajtót. Azzal a lendülettel felugrok az ágyról, csak hogy megtorpanjak, amint kinyitom a szobánk ajtaját. Tulajdonképpen griffendéles bátorság ide vagy oda, megijedek attól, hogy Perselus hangulata szemernyit sem javult reggel óta. És ugyan mitől is javult volna, mikor az én kedvem is csak pocsékabb lett? Már-már visszaosonok a szobába, mikor meghallom Alston hangját.

- Á, Perselus, megjöttél? Tisztára át vagy fagyva… gyere, igyál velem egy teát itt a kandalló mellett. Majd segít átmelegedni.

- Most nem kérek - tiltakozik Perselus, ahogy reggel én is, de tudom, esélye sincs, ahogy nekem sem volt.

- Dehogynem - hallom az öreg szelíd hangját. - Gyere, ülj le velem egy kicsit!

Egy percig csend borul rájuk, miközben én kiosonok, és leülök a lépcső tetejére. Egy pillanatra felidéződik bennem, hogy volt már rossz vége egy ilyen hallgatózási manőveremnek, de most tudni akarom, miről beszélgetnek.

- Elárulod nekem, merre jártál? - töri meg a csendet Alston.

- A temetőben - válaszol megtörten Perselus.

- Á, igen… a kis Lily Evans… Rég jártál nála.

- Csak egyszer… a temetés után…

- És most miért?

- Meg kellett tennem. Végiggondolni sok mindent… és lezárni végre a múltat.

- És sikerült?

- Megértettem sok mindent.

- Ez nagy lépés, barátom - bíztatja az öreg, és hallom a hangjából azt a halvány mosolyt, amivel szinte mindig bátorítja Perselust.

- Megértettem, hogy… Lily sosem szeretett engem… barátok voltunk… egy ideig… amíg meg nem bántottam… de semmi több… és most már tudom, hogy akkor sem lehetett volna több, ha nincs ott Potter…

- És ezt a felismerést megosztod az ifjú hölggyel is, aki a fél délelőttöt az ágyában sírva töltötte?

- Majd…

- Perselus! - kérleli szelíden az öreg. - Az a kislány szeret téged.

- Tudom.

- És te is szereted őt.

Erre a ki nem mondott kérdésre megint csak hallgatás a válasz. Ugyanaz a csend, amit én kaptam az éjjel. Alston azonban nem adja fel.

- Mitől félsz?

- Én nem…

- Perselus! - szakítja félbe a kicsit indulatos mondatot Alston. - Fogadd el végre, hogy melletted vagyunk! Én is, és Hermione is.

- És vajon meddig?

- Amíg úgy akarod - biztosítja az öreg, de a hitetlenkedő fejcsóválást el tudom képzelni abból, ahogy folytatja. - Miért nem hiszed el?

Miért, miért, gondolom magamban. Talán azért, mert sosem tapasztalhatta meg, hogy ez milyen érzés. Talán azért, mert soha nem volt mellette senki, még gyerekkorában sem, később pedig már önszántából vállalta a magányt, hogy senkit se rángasson bele abba a tébolyba, amiről szólt az élete. Lassan felállok és lesétálok a lépcsőn, de közben összeszorult szívvel hallgatom Perselus szavait.

- Én mindig csak bántom azokat, akiket szeretek… Mit gondolsz, Hermione mikor fárad bele ebbe? A beszólásokba, a cinizmusomba… Vagy abba, hogy minduntalan felbukkan egy-egy újabb mocskos folt a múltamból? Mit gondolsz, mennyi idő kell neki, hogy megértse, mekkora hibát követ el azzal, hogy mellettem van? Mit gondolsz, mikor dönt úgy, hogy elege van ebből, és egy normális életet szeretne élni?

- Soha - lépek be a nappaliba, mire felkapja a fejét. Egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk, aztán lesüti a szemét. Leülök elé a kis asztalka szélére, és megfogom a kezét. - Szeretlek! És az, hogy veled vagyok nem hiba… nem egy tévedés… Veled akarok lenni! Életem legboldogabb perceit köszönhetem neked!

- És nem egy átsírt éjszakát - teszi hozzá még mindig lesütött szemmel.

- Ez azonnal el fog tűnni, ha végre igazán megbízol bennem - szorítom meg a kezét. - Ha megérted, hogy egy kapcsolat nem… arról szól… hogy az érzéseid által kiszolgáltatod magad a másiknak, hanem arról, hogy bízol a másikban. Hogy tudod, hogy bízhatsz benne.

- Én bízom benned - néz fel rám egy pillanatra.

- Nem. Még nem…

- De igen - szorítja meg a kezem. - Tudom, hogy mindig hittél nekem… hittél bennem… akkor is, amikor senki más. Ez sokszor erőt adott.

- Mégis félsz. Attól, hogy… attól, hogy én is… fájdalmat okozok neked, mint ő… De én nem Lily vagyok. Én szeretlek!

Egy hosszú percig csak néz a szemembe, és végül megszorítja a kezem.

- Én is szeretlek!

Nem tudom megállni, hogy könnyek szökjenek a szemembe.

- Köszönöm! - súgom neki. - Én sosem fogom elárulni ezt az érzést, ígérem - szorítom meg én is a kezét, majd átülök mellé a kanapéra, és hozzábújok. Kicsit még feszült, ahogy átölel, de tudom, ez már hamar eloszlik. Nem nézek fel, mikor hallom Alstont kiosonni a szobából, csak még közelebb bújok Perselushoz, mire ő ad egy puszit a homlokomra.

Egy, de lehet, hogy két órán át ülünk összebújva, szótlanul, de aztán Perselus vesz egy nagy levegőt, és halkan beszélni kezd.

- Lily olyan volt nekem, mikor megismertem, mint a napfény, ami beszökik a börtön ablakának rácsai között… ő volt számomra a remény… Ő volt az egyetlen, aki már akkor, gyerekkorunkban is normálisan fordult felém… az egyetlen, aki nem megalázni akart, nem fájdalmat okozni. Úgy kapaszkodtam belé, mint egy utolsó szalmaszálba, ami az élethez köt. Úgy ragaszkodtam hozzá, mint egy fuldokló a levegőhöz. Ő volt az első és egyetlen barátom. A mugli világban, és később a kastélyban is. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki emberszámba vett… És az évek alatt a szeplős, turcsi orrú kislányból gyönyörű nő lett. Annyira szép volt - mondja szomorúan, és tudom, anélkül is, hogy felnéznék, hogy lehunyja a szemét, hogy felidézze maga előtt Lily alakját. Mégis, érthetetlen módon már nem önt el ettől a féltékenység. Szomorú vagyok inkább, ahogy ő is az.

- Nem tudnám megmondani, mikor szerettem bele… idővel fontosabb lett mindennél és mindenkinél. De mikor Voldemort ösvényére léptem, veszekedni kezdtünk. Ő nem értett meg, és én haragudtam rá ezért. Egy kicsit ez is benne volt abban, ami akkor történt… akkor, mikor Potter és Black…

Kis ideig nem folytatja, és én nem sürgetem. Érzem benne az indulatokat, ahogy mindig, amikor a roxforti évei eszébe jutnak. Mindig elönti a düh a régi sérelmek miatt, a saját tehetetlensége miatt. Végül erőt vesz magán, és folytatja.

- Sértett voltam, és megalázott… ez az a két érzés, amitől már egészen kisgyerekkorom óta próbáltam menekülni, de képtelen voltam. Hozzám ragadtak, mint kutyához a bogáncs, és az évek alatt szépen lassan porba rombolták az önbecsülésemet. És egy ilyen helyzeten jött Lily… mikor amúgy is megaláztak a fél iskola előtt… jött ő… egy lány… egy griffendéles… hogy megmentsen. Hálásnak kellett volna lennem, de én még inkább megalázottnak éreztem magam. Nem tudtam, mit csinálok, mikor hozzávágtam, hogy sárvérű… Tudom, hogy ez nem mentség… Még aznap este bocsánatot akartam kérni tőle. A lelkem mélyén tudtam, hogy valami végleg megszakadt köztünk, de meg kellett próbálnom. De ő azt mondta, soha többé nem akar látni. Ezzel elveszítettem az egyetlen embert… az egyetlent, aki fontos volt nekem. És ezzel én magam is végleg elvesztem…

Csüggedten megrázza a fejét, mint aki szabadulni akar az emlékektől, de tudom, addig nem lesz rá képes, míg végig nem mondja a történetet. Kell egy kis idő, hogy összeszedje magát, de aztán folytatja.

- Annak idején hittem Voldemort eszméiben… igazán hittem. Abban, hogy a varázslók magasabb rendűek a mugliknál, és a mugli származású varázslóknál. Hittem benne, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy többet érek a mugli apámnál… és hogy jogom van bosszút állni rajta, és minden muglin… minden pofonért, amit apámtól kaptam… minden gyűlölködő szóért, minden alkalomért, mikor részegen félholtra vert a nadrágszíjával… minden alkalomért, amikor veréssel akarta kinevelni belőlem a mágiát… Akkor a szememben apám testesítette meg a muglit… aki csak annyit érdemel, hogy bosszút álljak rajta minden sérelemért, ami gyerekkoromban ért. És az a világ tökéletes eszköz volt ehhez. Voltam… valaki… valaki, akit elismernek, valaki, akit tisztelnek… olyan érzések, amit korábban sosem tapasztalhattam meg. Megrészegítő érzés volt. Ez az érzés… a vágy a dicséretre, az elismerésre… ez késztetett arra is, hogy elmondjam neki a jóslatot… Akkor még nem tudtam… hogy ez Lily életébe fog kerülni… nem is sejtettem.

Ezúttal hosszabb időre hallgat el, tudom, a bűntudat, az önvád még most is kegyetlenül gyötri. Elmondhatatlanul szeretnék segíteni neki, de tudom, nem zavarhatom meg. Ki kell mondania gondolatait, úgy, ahogy ő akarja.

- Mikor megértettem - folytatja végül -, minden összeomlott bennem. Még mindig szerettem őt… pedig akkor már rég Potter felesége volt, és már rég megszületett a fia. De ő akkor is az a lány volt, akit szerettem. És amikor megértettem, hogy én sodortam veszélybe az életét, mindent megpróbáltam, hogy megmentsem. Először Voldemortnál… igen… nála is megpróbáltam. Nem tudom, máig sem értem, milyen őrült, naiv elgondolásból, de megpróbáltam. Azt mondtam neki, hogy kell nekem az a nő… de csak kinevetett. Egy sárvérű? kérdezte. Ugyan, Perselus, százszor különbet találsz, ezt mondta. Ez után mentem el Dumbledore-hoz… Azt hittem, ő képes lesz megmenteni… hisz ő a leghatalmasabb varázsló a földön. Mindent eltűrtem tőle… a szemrehányásait… ami persze jogos volt, de akkor csak megalázónak éreztem… megint ez az átkozott érzés… talán ez a sorsom… hogy fenékig ürítsem a megalázottság méregpoharát…

- Mikor Lily meghalt - folytatja a suttogásnál is alig hangosabban -, egy részem meghalt vele együtt… nem mentem el a temetésére… nem mehettem el… de utána elmentem hozzá. Egy egész éjszakát ott voltam vele… megfogadtam neki, hogy megpróbálok mindent jóvá tenni… Merlin… mintha lehetséges lenne… De ebből az esküből merítettem erőt tizenhét éven át. Abból, hogy megígértem neki, hogy segítek rendbe hozni a világ dolgait. Kerüljön bármibe… Olyan sok álmatlan éjszakán kapaszkodtam az emlékébe… mikor minden remény elveszni látszott… és megszámlálhatatlan sok hajnalon merítettem erőt a mosolyából, mikor félholtra kínozva, sok sebből vérezve az utolsó erőmből botorkáltam vissza a kastélyba… Csak az lebegett előttem, hogy megígértem…

- Végre teljesíthettem ezt az esküt… és lehet, hogy nem nyertem feloldozást… talán sosem nyerhetek… de talán letehetem végre a múltam terhét. Egy részét biztosan. Igen… azt hiszem, itt az ideje…

Lassan elhúzódok tőle, hogy a szemébe nézhessek. Látom benne a megkönnyebbülést, mintha azzal, hogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, valóban egy súlyos terhet tett volna le a válláról. Gyengéden megcirógatom az arcát.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze.

- Tudom, hogy nagyon szeretted őt… de akkor… azon az estén… ott a Főhadiszálláson… miért maradtál ott velem? Miért nem hagytál ott a szalonban? Tudom, hogy… egy pillanatra megfordult a fejedben, hogy azzal a lendülettel visszamenj a szobádba. De miért maradtál mégis?

- Talán… talán a lelkem megérezte, hogy a börtönöm ablakán újra beszökhet egy napsugár - mondja halkan, és lassan egy szomorú, de már reménykedő mosoly tűnik fel az arcán.

- Most már mindig a fényben maradhatsz - ígérem neki. Nem szól rá semmit, csak visszahúz magához, és átölel, és így is maradunk egészen estig, míg Alston be nem jön hozzánk, hogy mehetünk vacsorázni.


	27. Chapter 27

Az első kora tavaszi napok egyikén vacsora után kiülünk a kertbe néhány bájitalos könyvvel, hogy tovább fejlesszük a bájitaltan tudásomat, de épp mikor szürkülni kezd, felbukkan mellettünk Mr. Coward.

- Á, fiatalság… bocsássatok meg, hogy megzavarom a romantikázást - mondja kuncogva, és csak még jobban elneveti magát, amikor Perselus szeme összeszűkül. Gondolom számára is furcsa, hogy egy lapon emlegetik a romantika szóval. Az arckifejezése láttán belőlem is kitör a nevetés, de aztán a figyelmünk visszatér az öregre.

- Csak azért bátorkodtam megtörni az idillt, mert hoztam nektek valamit - mondja, és felmutat felénk két pergamenlapot. - Ez a kisasszonyé - nyújtja felém az egyiket. - Most érkezett a bagoly.

- De… de mi ez? - nézek rá értetlenül, hisz senkitől nem várok semmit. Harryvel néha váltunk egy-egy levelet, de most én vagyok a soros, úgyhogy tőle nem jöhetett.

- Ez kisasszony, mint ön is láthatja a nagybetűs fejlécen, egy engedély. Egy engedély, miszerint a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium oktatásügyi főbiztosa engedélyezi Ms. Hermione Jane Granger számára, hogy június első hetében a roxfortos diákokkal együtt öt tárgyból RAVASZ vizsgát tehessen.

- Micsoda? -nézek rá döbbenten, majd gyorsan végigolvasom a rövid levelet, de szinte szóról szóra az van benne, amit Coward elmondott. Alatta hivatalos pecsét, kétség sem férhet hozzá, hogy valódi. Továbbra is döbbent értetlenséggel nézek rá.

- Sajnos, csak öt tárgyat tudtam kicsikarni belőlük, ennyire futotta a kapcsolataimból - néz rám bocsánatkérőn az öreg bájitalmester. - Pedig tízről indítottam az alkudozást.

- Ez… ez így is egy csoda… Mr. Coward, én nem is tudom… de hogy csinálta? Hisz engem kirúgtak…

- Vannak még régi kapcsolataim - somolyog titokzatosan. - Megmentettem ilyen-olyan tisztségviselőket halálos mérgektől, még mikor a Mungóban dolgoztam. Az a fránya politika… nem veszélytelen pálya.

- Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg…

- Mondjuk öt K RAVASZ-szal? - néz rám kérdőn.

- K… Merlin… öt tárgyból? - esek pánikba egy másodperc alatt. - De hát… de hát addig már csak két hónap van… nem fogok tudni felkészülni… jó ég… öt tárgy… alaposan le vagyok maradva… legalább három hónapnyi lemaradásom van. Ez képtelenség. Tervet kell készítenem… Merlin… De… Mi legyen az az öt tárgy? - nézek fel Perselusra, de ő tudja, hogy nem várok választ a kérdésre, mert már sorolom is. - Bájitlatan, sötét varázslatok kivédése, átváltoztatástan, rúnaismeret… mi legyen az ötödik? Jó Merlin…. Számmisztika? Nem, nem, nem… bűbájtan… vagy talán… asztronómia? Nem, abból tényleg nem lenne időm felkészülni… legyen gyógynövénytan… az úgyis fontos a bájitaltanhoz. Igen, igen, az lesz…

- Míg a kisasszony kitalálja, hogy milyen tárgyakat szeretne, addig neked átadnám ezt - nyújtja Mr. Coward Perselus felé a másik lapot. Kíváncsian tekintek felé, de sikerül úgy átvennie, hogy nem látom, mi van rajta. Kissé réginek tűnik, így még inkább kíváncsivá tesz.

Néhány másodperccel később már Perselus arcán is ugyanazt a döbbenetet látom, amit én éreztem két perccel korábban. Végigolvassa, és végül halálsápadtan néz fel a mesterére. Kezdek én is megrémülni, így megfogom a karját.

- Mi ez? - kérdezem aggódva, de mintha meg sem hallaná, visszatér a tekintete a papírra.

- Ez a dátum… - szólal meg végül elhaló hangon. - Én ezt nem értem - néz fel Cowardra.

Néhányszor tapasztaltam már, hogy az öreg bájitalmesternek sikerül az, ami senki másnak, nevezetesen Perselus torkára fagyasztani a szót, de most még az öreg, ráncos arcon látható mosoly sem tud megnyugtatni.

- Mi ez? - teszem fel a kérdést ezúttal neki.

- Ez, drága kisasszony, a végrendeletem.

- Hogy micsoda?

- A végrendeletem - néz rám végtelen türelemmel. - Tudja ez egy olyan hivatalos irat - folyt el egy mosolyt -, amit az emberek a haláluk előtt írnak, hogy tudassák a világgal, hogy kire hagyják mindazt a földi lim-lomot, amit életük során összegyűjtöttek, és valószínűleg senki nem tud majd semmire használni.

- Nem a szó értelmezésével volt problémám - húzom el a számat.

- Gondoltam - mosolyog tovább. - Nos, mivel nekem soha életemben nem volt családom, és egyéb más közeli hozzátartozóm sincs, így úgy döntöttem, hogy kedvenc tanítványomra és barátomra hagyom az üzletemet, a házamat, és minden egyéb haszontalan holmit, amit felhalmoztam.

- Ez most komoly? - nézek rá.

- A legkomolyabb, kisasszony.

- Ez… én nem tudtam, hogy ma karácsony van - nevetem el magam, de Perselus még mindig lefagyott állapotban van, így értetlenül nézek rá.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezem, de továbbra sem válaszol, csak a papír vége felé fixíroz valamit, amiről eszembe jut, mit mondott az előbb. - Milyen dátum van rajta? - nézek Cowardra.

- Ezerkilencszányolcvankettő május tíz - felel könnyedén az öreg.

- Mi volt akkor?

- Aznap tettem le a bájitalmesteri vizsgát - néz rám végre Perselus, de aztán a pillantása visszatér a mesterére. - De én… akkor még…

- Halálfaló voltál - fejezi be helyette Coward. - Igen.

- Akkor miért? - néz rá értetlenül Perselus.

- Mert én akkor is hittem benned - mosolyog rá az öreg, majd lassan feltápászkodik. - Azt hiszem… most van mit megbeszélnetek - kuncog magában, és elsétál a ház felé.

- Jól vagy? - érintem meg újra félénken Perselus karját.

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét.

- Nem akarsz beszélni vele?

- Majd holnap - rázza meg a fejét, hogy némileg magához térjen. - Kitaláltad már, miből akarsz vizsgázni?

- Persze. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy fogok felkészülni. Egy nap a varázsvilágban is csak huszonnégy óra, főleg időnyerő nélkül.

- Bájitaltanból és SVK-ból nem kell készülnöd - próbál megnyugtatni.

- Dehogynem - tiltakozom.

- Hermione… a legnehezebb bájital, amit kaphatsz, a sárkányhimlő elleni tinktúra, amit a múlt héten hibátlanul elkészítettél! - állít le szigorúan.

- De akkor is… a K-hoz tökéletes kell… és elméletből is, nem csak gyakorlatból! Igaz, hogy mostanában sokat dolgoztunk a laborban, de az elméletet meglehetősen elhanyagoltuk!

- Jó, akkor kapsz egy hónapot, hogy az összes többi tárgyból felkészülj, és a második hónapot csak a bájitaltanra szánjuk - mondja, és a határozott hangtól bennem is mérséklődik a pánik.

- Rendben. Akkor… svk-ra nem szánok túl sok időt, talán csak néhány napot. Gyakorolsz velem?

- A Mungóban akarsz kikötni? - néz rám felvont szemöldökkel.

- Olyan forrón azért nem eszik a kását - veszem fel az elém hajított kesztyűt.

- Rendben. Három nap. Aztán?

- Pár nap rúnaismeret, két hét átváltozástan és egy hét gyógynövénytan. A többi éjjel-nappal bájitaltan.

- Éjjel-nappal? - sandít rám. - Ehhez lesz majd néhány szavam.

- Lehet néhány szavad, főleg, mikor magyarázol majd az üst mellett - ugratom, és sikerül is egy félmosolyt kicsikarnom belőle. Imádom ezeket a röpke pillanatokat, mikor képes elengedni magát.

- Akkor a terv kész - bólint rá. - Már csak végre kell hajtani.

- Így van. Akkor most beszélhetünk rólad.

- Miről szeretnél beszélni?

- Nagyon… sokkolt… Alston döntése - sandítok rá.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez a megfelelő szó, de tulajdonképpen igen - tűnődik el. - Mindig közel álltunk egymáshoz, de… ez itt egy élet munkája - néz a házra. - Nem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki. Soha nem tettem semmit…

- Perselus… ez nem így működik! - szorítom meg a karját finoman. - Ezt már akkor mondtam neked, mikor legelőször beszéltél nekem róla. És Alston tényleg fiaként szeret téged.

- De akkor… akkor még nem az az ember voltam, aki most vagyok. Ezt neki is látnia kellett volna!

- De ő tudta, hogy szakítani fogsz azzal a világgal.

- Honnan?

- Érezte. Hitt benned!

- De miért? - néz rám továbbra is értetlenül. - Abban az időben… élveztem, amit csinálok… élveztem a hatalmat… hogy bármit megtehetek… Nem sejthette, hisz még én sem sejtettem, hogy ez változni fog!

- Ő tudta, hogy jó ember vagy. Tudta, hogy nem leszel képes sokáig úgy élni.

- De honnan?

- Talán a szíve megsúgta neki.

- Ez… - nem talál szavakat még mindig, így csak megfogom a kezét.

- Irracionális, tudom. De nem kell mindenre racionális magyarázatot keresni. Hosszú idő telt el, de a sors visszavezetett hozzá. Ez azt jelenti, hogy itt a helyed!

- Igen - bólint rá végül, de ahogy újra a házra téved a tekintete, látom, hogy még mindig képtelen elhinni. Jót mosolygok ezen, aztán már csak a vállára hajtom a fejem, és hagyom, hogy elmerüljön a gondolataiba.

Néhány nappal később csak hajnalban jön fel lefeküdni, gyanítom Alstonnal beszélgették át az éjszakát. Örülök neki, és annak, hogy látom, Perselus napról napra közelebb enged magához mindkettőnket.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezem tőle, ahogy félálomban hozzá bújok, és ő átkarol.

- Igen, aludj csak - súgja, mire megnyugodva a vállára hajtom a fejem, és hagyom, hogy magával ragadjon az álom

~~ o ~~

Április közepén egy szombat délelőtt épp egy bonyolult energiapótló főzet készítéséhez készülnénk elő Perselusszal, mikor valaki belép az üzletbe. A labor ajtaját nyitva hagytuk, épp azért, hogy lássuk, ha valaki betér, így kisétálunk. Azonnal felderül az arcom, ahogy meglátom, ki az érkező, és Harry is rám mosolyog, de aztán mindketten kissé aggódva pillantunk Perselusra. Nem is kell csalódnom a várakozásomban, az arca olvashatatlan, bár dühöt nyomokban sem látok rajta, és ez kissé megnyugtat.

- Nocsak, nocsak… - szólal meg kiszámíthatatlanul. - Csak nem arra vetemedtél, Potter, hogy bájitalt főzz?

- Az ki van zárva - rázza meg a fejét Harry. - Tudod… amíg vannak olyan bájitalmesterek, mint te, jobban teszem, ha nem ártom bele magam ebbe a dologba. A világ jobban jár vele.

Ledöbbenek a dolgok alakulásán. Nem is feltétlenül azon, hogy tegeződnek, inkább a hangnemen, ami bár ugyanolyan csipkelődő, mint régen, mégis, valahogy más.

- A talpnyalás nem áll jól neked, Potter - villan meg Perselus szeme.

- Nem hát - bólint rá Harry. - Nem is azért jöttem, elhiheted. Csak… roxmorts-i hétvége van, és meglógtam a faluból, hogy meglátogassam Hermionét.

Perselus rám pillant, aztán látványosan bosszúsra véve a figurát, besétál a laborba.

- Most kiakadt?

- Dehogy… csak határidős munkánk van, és most játssza a mártírt, hogy egyedül kell megcsinálnia - nevetem el magam. - Ne aggódj emiatt - nyugtatom meg, majd odalépek hozzá, és üdvözlésképpen megölelem. - De jó, hogy látlak.

- Én is örülök - vigyorog, miközben körülnéz. - Kellemes ez a hely.

- Igen, én is szeretem - bólintok rá. - De mesélj, mi újság a suliban?

- Minden változatlan - vonja meg a vállát. - A Roxfortban soha nem történik semmi, te is tudod.

- Csak velünk történt mindig valami - nevetem el magam.

- Igen, de már ez sem a régi. De… jól hallottam, hogy vizsgázol velünk? Tényleg igaz? - néz rám.

- Igen, Alston valahogy elérte, hogy öt tárgyból letehessem a ravaszt. De te ezt honnan tudod?

- A Roxfortban nincsenek titkok, soha nem is voltak - nevet. - Szóval, akkor látjuk egymást a vizsgákon.

- Persze. És mondd csak… hogy állsz a bájitaltannal? - ugratom.

- Hát, ha kapok egy elfogadhatót, már elégedett leszek magammal - sóhajt. - Hiányzik a korrepetálásod. Próbálkozom egyedül is, de legtöbbször csak E-t kapok az órai munkámra.

- Neked annál jobb kell, ha az aurorképzőbe akarsz menni.

- Igen, még ez a terv. Részemről legalábbis.

- Harry, én… annyira sajnálom… tudom, hogy régen úgy terveztük, hogy mindhárman aurorok leszünk, de…

- Semmi baj - rázza meg a fejét. - Azóta máshogy alakult az életed. Én is csak azért… mert semmi máshoz nem értek - sandít rám. - Mert semmi másban nem vagyok jó.

- Nem, nem csak azért. De ne szomorodjunk el! Annyira jó, hogy eljöttél! De… nem fogsz lebukni, ugye? Más sem hiányzik, mint hogy téged is kirúgjanak.

- Nem, a Szellemszállásról jöttem. És te? Te hogy állsz a tanulással?

- Átnéztük az SVK-t, az átváltoztatástant és a rúnaismeretet. A jövő hét még gyógynövénytan, aztán már csak a bájitaltannal akarok foglalkozni. Az a legfontosabb, a többi csak a bónusz.

- Fene a gusztusodat - vigyorog Harry. - És… veletek… minden oké?

- Igen - tűnik fel egy álmodozó mosoly az arcomon, mire megforgatja a szemét.

- Mesélj!

- Mesélek, Harry, de ez hétpecsétes titok, rendben?

- Persze - bólint rá, mire belekezdek. Elmesélek neki mindent, az elejétől kezdve. Onnan, hogy McGalagony ránk törte az ajtót karácsony előtt, még azt is, hogy osztottam ki, és hagytuk faképnél. Harry kicsit méltatlankodik, szerinte ezzel a kifakadással igazán várhattam volna év végéig, de végül megérti. Elmesélem neki, hogy menekültünk ide, Alstonhoz, és hogy futottunk be villámgyors karriert az üzletben, aminek máris sikerült némileg fellendíteni a forgalmát. Harry néhol hitetlen fejcsóválással, de azért mosolyogva hallgatja a történetet. Végül megérti ő is, hogy nem csináltam olyan rossz vásárt ezzel a hirtelen változással.

- És most te jössz! - nézek várakozásteljesen Harryre.

- Mire vagy kiváncsi? - állja a pillantásom somolyogva.

- Arra, hogy mi történt közted és Perselus között, mikor visszament a cuccomért.

- Nem mondta el?

- Mert úgy ismered, mint aki elmondja, ugye? - vonom fel a szemöldököm. - Annyit mondott, hogy nem öltétek meg egymást.

- Valóban nem - bólint rá. - Először nem ugrottam a nyakába, mikor elmondta, mi történt. De aztán láttam rajta, hogy… szóval aggódott érted, és… tudtam, hogy vigyázni fog rád. Beszélgettünk egy keveset… egészen normális hangnemben. Mint az előbb - nevette el magát.

- Nem is ő lenne, ha nem csipkelődne - bólintok rá.

- Aztán belépett Ron - tér vissza Harry a meséjéhez. - Úgy fagyott meg a levegő, mintha egy dementor lépett volna közénk. Ron pálcát rántott volna, ha nem fegyverzem le. Ezen persze még jobban berágott. Perselus pedig belátta, hogy jobb, ha a parkban várja meg, míg összerakom a holmidat. Odakint még jó darabig beszélgettünk. A régi dolgokról is… és, amit sosem gondoltam volna… szóval megköszönte, hogy a tárgyalásán próbáltam segíteni. De leginkább a jövőről próbáltam faggatni, hogy tervezi a dolgokat. Akkor még nem voltak konkrét elképzelései, de az egyértelmű volt, hogy veled képzeli el a jövőjét, akármi is legyen az.

- Ez végre meggyőzött, hogy ez az egész nem csak az én bolondériám, ugye? - vigyorgok rá.

- Előtte is tudtam, csak… nem értettem, hogy tudod elviselni ezt a pasit. Mindig tudtam, hogy több arca van, csak azt nem tudtam soha eldönteni, melyik az igazi.

- Az igazit még mindig nem ismered - tűnődöm el.

- Tudod, mit? Nem is akarom - fintorog Harry. - Ez a mostani állapot tökéletesen megfelel.

- Szerintem neki is - nevetem el magam, de aztán eszembe jut, amit Ronról mondott.

- És… Ronnal mi a helyzet?

- Hát, általában normális… próbál felkészülni a vizsgákra, ahogy mindegyikünk. Úgy tervezi, hogy a Minisztériumba megy dolgozni. Biztos át akarja venni a bátyjától a lyukas fenekű üstök ügyét - von vállat Harry, amiből lejön, hogy alaposan meglazult köztük a barátság. Egy kicsit hibásnak érzem magam emiatt, de mikor Harry észreveszi, megfogja a kezem.

- Ez nem a te hibád - mondja. - Ha nem így történnek a dolgok… talán elkezdte volna velem a sulit, de… szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem csinálta volna végig. Nem neki való. Jó helye lesz a Minisztériumban.

- Tudom - sóhajtok. - Ő is megtalálja majd a helyét.

- És te? Tényleg jól érzed magad itt? - néz körül.

- Igen. A bájitalkészítés izgalmas és hasznos tudomány. A Mungóval is kötöttünk egy szerződést, nekik mindig van szükségük bájitalra, így segítünk a betegeknek. És mióta itt vagyunk már kifejlesztettünk két új bájitalt.

- Te ezt tényleg élvezed - állapítja meg.

- Persze. Azt hitted, csak Perselus miatt? Merlin, Harry, te tényleg azt hitted?

- Hát… én még mindig nem rajongok a bájitalokért… és elég nehéz elképzelni, hogy valaki ennyire élvezi.

- Pedig jobb, ha elhiszed - biztosítom. - És a következő hónapban fel sem fogok nézni a bájitaltan könyvekből, mert ha nem kapok K-t, Perselus és Alston azonnal kitagad. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy jövő nyáron szeretném letenni a bájitalmesteri vizsgát.

- Semmit nem változtál - csóválja meg a fejét nevetve Harry.

- Kellene?

- Dehogy - tiltakozik, de abban a pillanatban Alston jön át hozzánk.

- Á, Mr. Potter! - mosolyog Harryre. - Örülök, hogy újra láthatom!

- Én is örülök, Mr. Coward! - mondja Harry, és kezet fognak.

- Itt marad ebédre? - invitálja Alston.

- Köszönöm, de lassan vissza kellene térnem. A végén még észreveszik, hogy eltűntem - szabadkozik, aztán felém fordul. - Akkor a vizsgán találkozunk - mosolyog rám, majd még megöleljük egymást, és elköszön.

- Kedves fiatalember - néz utána Alston.

- Igen, valóban.

- És a harmadik barátjuk?

- Ő most… kevésbé kedves kedvében van - húzom el a számat.

- Összekaptak?

- Hát… ez bonyolult.

- Akkor majd egyszer elmeséli - mosolyog rám az öreg. - Hamarosan ebédelhetünk - mondja még, aztán visszasétál a házba, én pedig összeszedem a bátorságom, és beóvakodok a laborba.

Perselus el van merülve a bájitalfőzésben, ahogy mindig. Ilyenkor semmi más nem létezik a számára, csak az üstben rotyogó főzet. Öröm nézni, mennyire át tudja magát adni ennek a tevékenységnek. Mikor azonban akkor sem néz fel, mikor beteszem magam mögött az ajtót, gyanítani kezdek ebben némi szándékosságot. Odasétálok mögé, és hátulról átölelem.

- Mivel tudnálak kiengesztelni?

- Egy fél óra múlva bármivel - sandít hátra rám. - De most figyelnem kell.

- Rendben - adom meg magam. - Odakint leszek az üzletben - mondom, és elsétálnék, de elkapja a kezem.

- Minden rendben?

- Persze. Jó volt látni Harryt.

- Kóros ízlésficamod van. Ki kellene nevelnem belőled.

- Túl vagyok már a nevelhető koron - ráncolom a homlokom, aztán mielőtt tovább fűzhetnénk a dolgot, az üstjére sandítok. - Figyelj inkább a bájitalra, mielőtt még elszúrod.

Veszélyesen összeszűkül a szeme, én pedig gyorsan kimenekülök az ajtón, csak odakint nevetem el magam.

Tényleg jó volt látni Harryt, és az is megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el, hogy közte és Perselus között némileg enyhült a viszony. Utáltam a gondolatot, hogy életem szerelme és a legjobb barátom még mindig utálják egymást. Nincsenek naiv ábrándjaim arról, hogy valaha barátok lesznek, de tisztelik és becsülik egymást. Ahogy Perselus mondta még Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatban, ez sokkal fontosabb. És ahogy elnézem, lassan megtanulják elviselni egymást egy légtérben, legközelebb talán már Harry is igent mond Alston ebédmeghívására.

A következő egy hónap villámgyorsan telik el. Ahogy Harrynek is ígértem, szinte fel sem nézek a könyvekből, ha igen, akkor is csak azért, mert Perselus egy izgalmas és bonyolult bájitallal átcsalogat a laborba. Szinte minden percemet kitölti a tanulás, még akkor is, ha két hét után már kezdek vele Perselus idegeire menni. Nem szól, de látom rajta, hogy sokszor tudatosan nyeli vissza, ami kikívánkozna belőle. Hát, reménykedem, hogy a hátralévő két hetet még kibírjuk nagyobb összekapás nélkül, és sokszor ilyenkor inkább kimenekülök a kertbe, hogy elbújva a rózsabokrok között megint elmerüljek a könyvekben.


	28. Chapter 28

- Hermione, még egy szó, és dupla adag nyugtató bájitalt itatok meg veled! - csattan fel Perselus az első vizsgám előtti nap reggelén. Pedig akkor éppen csak mérsékelten hisztizek a közelgő vizsgák miatt.

Én megértem, hogy ő is fáradt, munka mellett végigtanulta velem ezt a kép hónapot, sokszor a munkával éjszaka próbálta utolérni magát, és ráadásul ahhoz is egyre több energiára volt szüksége, hogy a pánikrohamaimat elviselje. De akkor is… nem értem, miért nem érti. Simán meg fogok bukni… még mindig van egy csomó dolog, amit nem tudok. Még bájitaltanból is. Elég csak egy olyan kérdésbe belefutni, amire nem tudom a választ, és máris lőttek a K-nak. Persze Perselus állítása szerint mindent átvettünk, ami szerepel a tantervben, de engem még ez sem nyugtat meg. Lehet, hogy azóta változott a tanterv, elvégre új tanár, új szokások… lehet, hogy az új tanár teljesen más szemszögből közelíti meg a dolgokat, és beszélt olyan dolgokról, amikről Perselus nem szokott.

- És ma már nem akarok könyvet látni a kezedben! - teszi még hozzá Perselus kissé mérgesen.

- De még…

- Hermione! - néz rám ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- Még meg kell néznem a…

Megunja, egy laza pálcamozdulattal eltünteti a könyvemet a reggeliző asztal közepéről, és gyanítom egy időben a szobánkból is.

- Ne csináld ezt! - nézek rá bosszúsan.

- Kifelé a kertbe! - parancsol rám. - És nem akarlak ma meglátni sem az üzletben, sem a laborban!

- Nem vesztegethetek el egy teljes napot!

- Nem is fogsz. Erőt gyűjtesz, és próbálsz megnyugodni - mondja, mire segélykérőn nézek Alstonra, aki mindeddig kimaradt a vitánkból.

- Bocsásson meg, kisasszony, de igazat kell adnom Perselusnak. Minden erejét felemésztette az utolsó időszak… erőt kell gyűjtenie a holnaphoz.

- Köszönöm a támogatást - húzom el a számat, és mivel nem tehetek semmit, fortyogva kivonulok a kertbe.

Még egy órát biztos dünnyögök magamban, amiért ilyen csúnyán összeesküdtek ellenem, de aztán kezdek lehiggadni.

Még szerencse, hogy első nap túl leszek a bájitaltanon, gondolom magamban. Ez a fontos, a többi már csak hab lesz a tortán. Persze azokból a tárgyakból is K-t ígértem Alstonnak, de gyanítom, nem fogja leszedni a fejem, ha rúnaismeretből csak V-t kapok. Így is csoda, hogy esélyt kaptam erre az egészre. Miután kicsaptak, már-már belenyugodtam, hogy szégyenszemre egy RAVASZ-om sem lesz. Sokszor meg kell még köszönnöm Alstonnak, hogy kiharcolta nekem, és Perselusnak is, hogy segített felkészülni. Erre a gondolatra aztán elmosolyodom, és kényelmesen hátradőlök a padon.

Perselus csak ebéd előtt jön utánam, először csak fürkészi a hangulatomat, de végül letelepszik mellém.

- Hogy fogok bejutni a birtokra? - nézek rá, mivel ennek a kérdésnek eddig nem szenteltünk figyelmet. Azt azért mégsem várhatom a történtek után, hogy McGalagony díszkíséretet küldjön elém.

- A roxforti birtok kapuját öt varázslat védi - tűnődik el Perselus. - Ha akarod, ebéd után megtanítom neked, hogy jutsz be.

- Az öreglány leszedi a fejem - tűnik fel egy mardekárost megszégyenítő mosoly az arcomon.

- Azt mondtad, szereted a kihívásokat.

- Naná - nevetem el magam. - Csak nehogy a végén őt tekintsem SVK vizsgafeladatnak. Nem mintha nem tudnám felvenni vele a harcot…

- A Roxfortnak szüksége van még az igazgatónőjére, kisasszony - erősíti meg Perselus is. Be kell látnom, valahol igaza van. Nem szívlelem túlságosan McGalagonyt, de mégsem tudok mást elképzelni abban a pozícióban. - Akkor most ebédeljünk, aztán megmutatom neked a bűbájokat.

- Rendben - állok rá az üzletre, mert bár nem igazán van étvágyam, tudom, egy mardekárossal néha csak kompromisszumok árán lehet jutni valamire.

Az öt bűbájt hamar megtanulom, így a délután nagy részében beszélgetünk Perselusszal. Még arra is ráveszem, meséljen nekem a saját RAVASZ vizsgáiról. Ezzel kicsit eltereli a figyelmemet a saját aggodalmaimról, de azért bennem van a félsz, és ezt ő is tudja. Egészen estig azonban úgy tűnik, nem vesz tudomást róla. Csak amikor már megfürödtünk és ágyba bújtunk, akkor könyököl fel mellettem és fogja meg a kezem.

- Szeretném, ha holnap a feladatodra koncentrálnál, és nem azon aggódnál, hogy mit gondolok majd teljesítményedről. Vagy akár Alston… Mi tudjuk, mire vagy képes, ezt nem egy RAVASZ fogja nekünk bebizonyítani. Eddig is kiváló munkát végeztél, és ez ezután is így lesz.

- De én azt szeretném, ha büszke lehetne rám, professzor úr - mondom, és megcirógatom az arcát.

- Akkor tegyen meg mindent, kisasszony! - mondja egy pillanatra felvéve a régi szigorúságát, de aztán halványan elmosolyodik. - Képes vagy rá! Csak figyelj oda, és nem lesz baj.

- Úgy lesz - ígérem meg neki, mire kapok egy gyengéd, bíztató csókot. Ez sokat segít a lelkemen, és bár nem könnyen, de azért el tudok aludni Perselus megnyugtató ölelésében.

Másnap reggel nem sokat beszélgetünk. Perselus esti bizalma nagyon sokat jelent nekem, és tudom azt is, hogy mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy ne okozzak neki csalódást. Ő pedig nem szól semmit, mert tudja, milyen feszült vagyok, nem akar előidézni egy csúnya robbanást. Kapok még egy szerencsecsókot, végül Alston is sok szerencsét kíván, aztán kisétálok a kertbe, és a birtok határára hoppanálok.

Nem mondom, hogy nyugodt szívvel oldom fel a védelmet a kapun, előre sejtem, hogy ezért még meg fogom kapni a magamét. Ahogy belépek, és visszateszem a bűbájokat az ajtóra, felnézek a kastélyra. Kicsit fáj a szívem, hogy idő előtt el kellett hagynom, és hogy most, mint valami tolvaj osonok be, hogy ne tudja senki. Végül aztán száműzöm ezeket a gondolatokat. Hisz amiért el kellett hagynom az iskolát, nem hinném, hogy bűn. Szeretem Perselust, akkor is szerettem, ha ezért büntetést érdemlek, hát legyen úgy. Most viszont, ahogy Perselus mondta, a feladatomra kell koncentrálnom, így veszek egy nagy levegőt, és felsétálok a dombon, az épület fele.

Néhány diák lézeng kint a szabadban, gondolom, azt várják, hogy a reggeli hűs levegő majd kitisztítja a fejüket a vizsgák előtt. Ismerőst nem látok, így lassan a Nagykapu fele sétálok. Már majdnem elérek a lépcsőig, mikor McGalagony kirobog az ajtón, és egyenesen felém tart. Még ez hiányzott ma reggel a boldogságomhoz.

- Granger kisasszony! - szól rám felháborodva. - Hogy mer egyedül kódorogni a birtokon?

Azonnal elöntene a harci ideg, de tudom, ma nem szabad. Ma nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy még egyszer kihajítson a kastélyból. Ennek ellenére nem tudom megállni, hogy egy kicsit ne szóljak be neki, mintegy kiforgatva a szavait.

- Méltányolom az aggodalmát igazgatónő, de nincs szükségem testőrre. Meg tudom védeni magam, akármi jön velem szembe.

- Hogy merészel?!

- Minisztériumi engedéllyel vagyok itt, igazgatónő.

- Én nem tudom, hogy hogyan szerezte meg azt az engedélyt… - kezd bele egy indulatos monológba, de egy érces bariton félbeszakítja.

- Hermione! - lép oda hozzám mosolyogva Kingsley. Ahogy alaposabban szemügyre veszem, csak az arca mosolyog, a szeme komoly. Pontosan tudja, mibe tenyerelt. Ennek ellenére átveszem a stílusát.

- Kingsley! Hát te? - mosolygok rá, miközben fürkészem a tekintetét. - Nem szokott a miniszter személyesen részt venni a vizsgákon.

- Csak kíváncsi voltam, kedvenc hőseim mennyit felejtettek az elmúlt egy évben - ugrat, miközben átkarolja a vállam, és a bejárat fele vezet. - Tudtam, hogy az embereim darabokra szednek titeket a vizsgákon - mondja, miközben hallótávolságon kívülre érünk McGalagonytól. - Szeretném kordában tartani őket. Nem azért vagytok itt, hogy bazári majmot játszatok.

- Kösz, ez igazán figyelmes tőled - mosolygok rá ezúttal jóval őszintébben.

- Ugyan. Nagyon izgulsz?

- Hát, eléggé. Ez a vizsga nagyon fontos - sütöm le a szemem egy pillanatra.

- Hát, akkor csak ügyesen! - mosolyog még rám, de mikor elindulnék befele, utánam szól. - Á, és add át üdvözletemet Alstonnak!

- Úgy lesz - nevetem el magam, majd besétálok a Nagyterembe.

Harry azonnal odalép hozzám, és üdvözlésként megöleljük egymást.

- Mondd, hogy mellém ülsz! - vigyorog Harry, de csak sóhajtok.

- Tudod, hogy névsorban ülünk… hacsak engem ki nem ültetnek a szamárpadba…

- Ugyan, dehogy is - próbál megnyugtatni, de aztán besétálnak az ajtón a minisztérium emberei is, így mindannyian elfoglaljuk a helyünket.

A vizsga első része elméleti, három óránk van rá, és tíz kérdés. Jól be kell osztanom az időmet, mindig is az volt a legnagyobb hibám, hogy az első kérdéseknél olyan bő lére eresztem a választ, hogy a többit már úgy kell összecsapnom. Most felmérem, hogy kérdésenként van negyed órám, és akkor még marad egy kis időm a végén átnézni. Az órámra pillantok, aztán bele is merülök az első kérdésbe.

Legközelebb akkor emelem fel a fejem, mikor a minisztériumi felügyelő tapsol egyet, ami az időnk lejártát jelzi, és az előttünk lévő pergamenek szép katonás rendben kirepülnek a tanári asztalra, a helyüket mindannyiunk előtt egy-egy üst foglalja el.

Kíváncsian várom, hogy milyen bájitalt kell elkészítenünk, de csak egy kissé nyugszom meg, ahogy feltűnik a táblán a Béke elixírjének receptje. Készítettem már egyszer-kétszer, az üzletben elég nagy népszerűségnek örvend, sőt, még a Mungó is használja a zaklatott lelkiállapotban lévő betegek vagy hozzátartozók lecsillapítására. Ennek ellenére tudom, nagyon gondosan kell elkészítenem, hisz sok minden múlik azon, hogy tökéletesre sikerüljön. A hozzávalók is megjelennek az asztalainkon, így még azzal sem kell töltenünk az időt, hogy összeszedjük őket. Végigolvasom a receptet, és miután alaposan átgondoltam a dolgot, neki is látok.

Holdkövet porrá őrölni nem egyszerű, nem lehet egyszerűen egy késsel nekiesni, finom ezüstreszelő kell hozzá, és még úgy is óvatosan kell bánni vele. Ezzel el is megy egy csomó idő, de látom, hogy a többiek még jobban megkínlódnak ezzel a művelettel. Van, aki még akkor is mozsárral próbálkozik, mikor én már az őrleményt pirítom az üstben. Ez egy időigényes folyamat, közben van időm szemügyre venni a felügyelő bizottságot, és az ideiglenes roxforti bájitaltan tanárt is. Hát, a két kezemet összeteszem, hogy én Perselustól tanulhattam. Nem vonom kétségbe a professzor szakmai hozzáértését, de hogy tekintélye nincs olyan, mint Perselusnak, az tuti. Ezzel a megállapítással aztán vissza is térek a főzetemhez, amihez lassan hozzáadhatom a hunyorszirup egy részét. Innentől kezdve figyelnem kell, hisz gondosan számolni kell a keveréseket, ha nem akarom elszúrni.

Úgy két óra után késznek nyilvánítom a bájitalt, még keverek egyet az egyszerre arany és ezüstszínű közepesen sűrű folyadékon, aztán eloltom alatta a tüzet, és egy sóhajjal hátradőlök. Még van egy fél óra a kiszabott időből, de gondolatban ez alatt inkább visszatérek a délelőtti elméleti kérdésekhez. Még eszembe jut egy csomó minden, amit leírhattam volna, de hát így is teleírtam három pergament. Végül épp, mikor lejár az időnk, arra jutok, hogy amit tehettem megtettem, és csak reménykedhetek benne, hogy elég lesz.

A többiek zsibongva vonulnak ki a Nagyteremből, azt találgatva, mit szúrtak el a bájitalon, míg én megvárom, míg Harry mellém ér, és utolsóként kisétálunk a bejárati csarnokba.

Ginny már ott vár Harryre, és a megjelenésétől kissé zavarba jövök. Nem attól, hogy váltanak egy puszit, hisz jó ideje tudom, hogy együtt vannak, inkább csak Ron miatt. De Ginny egy halvány mosollyal fordul felém.

- Szia, Hermione! Hogy sikerült a vizsgád?

- Hát - húzom el a számat -, utólag még tudnék mit hozzáírni, de késő bánat.

- Ne szerénykedj, én láttam, hogy egy könyvtárnyi regényt írtál! - ugrat Harry, mire Ginny felé fordul.

- És te?

- Hát, írtam mindent, ami eszembe jutott - von vállat. - De az a lötty csak ezüstös lett, arany még véletlenül se.

- Hát, ez is valami - neveti el magát a lány, és ad még egy puszit Harrynek, aztán felém fordul.

- Itt maradsz ebédre?

- Áh - legyintek -, McGalagony felrobbanna a méregtől. Jobb, ha megyek is, majd holnap találkozunk.

- Kikísérünk - mondja Harry, és el is indulunk kifelé.

Kis ideig csendben baktatunk, aztán, hogy feloldjam kissé a zavart, Ginny felé fordulok.

- Ginny… köszönöm!

- Mégis mit? - néz rám egy halvány mosollyal.

- Hogy szóba állsz velem…

- Ugyan - von vállat. - Te magad állapítottad meg sok évvel ezelőtt, hogy a bátyám egy teáskanál érzelmi színvonalán áll… ez sajnos tényleg így van. Ha minden férfi így reagálna, akit visszautasítanak, már kihalt volna az emberiség. Én is visszautasítottam Deant… többször is… mégsem fogadott örök haragot ellenem. Egy igazi férfi képes emelt fővel fogadni a vereséget.

- Ez igaz - bólint rá Harry is, de Ginny egy kicsit elkomolyodik.

- Ami pedig a választottadat illeti… nem igazán tudom, hogy bírod elviselni hosszú távon… de azt tudom, hogy átlag kéthetente megmentette az életemet. Ez egyszer majd meg kell köszönnöm neki.

- Merlin, inkább ne - nevetem el magam. - Kiüldöznéd vele a világból.

- Lehet, de azért majd valamikor sort kerítek rá.

- Rendben, egyszer majd gyertek el hozzánk egy ebédre, és…

- Még mit nem - vág közbe vigyorogva Harry. - Még nem voltam tizenkettő, mikor Perselus megígérte, hogy egyszer Verita-szérumot önt a töklevembe.

- Akkor nem kapsz töklevet - nevetek vele. - De szívesen látunk.

- Aha, persze - vigyorog tovább, mire inkább Ginnyre pillantok.

- Hát, nem most lesz, hogy összeszedem a bátorságom - fintorog. - De azért igyekszem.

- Rendben - bólintok rá, és mivel elértünk a kapuhoz, megtorpanok.

- Holnap vizsgázol? - kérdezi Harry.

- Igen, délután gyógynövénytan.

- Azt én kihagyom. Szóval legközelebb SVK-n találkozunk.

- Igen. Remélem Kingsley ott lesz, semmi kedvem cirkuszi bemutatót tartani - sóhajtok.

- Ott lesz, megígérte - biztosít Harry. - De ettől még…

- Tudom - sóhajtok reménytelenül. - Jól van, akkor holnapután - köszönök el tőlük, aztán feloldom a védővarázslatokat, és kisétálok a birtokról.

Mikor hazaérek, a házban csak Alstont találom, úgy tűnik, Perselus bezárkózott a laborba, hogy utolérje az elmúlt hetekben felhalmozott lemaradásunkat. Az öreg azonban kilép a konyhából, amint beteszem magam mögött a bejárati ajtót.

- Nos, kisasszony? Hogy vette az akadályt?

- Nem tudom - rázom meg a fejem bizonytalanul, majd felkapom a fejem. - Ön már tudja?

- Nem. Még… nem - mosolyodik el. - De biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben volt - próbál megnyugtatni. - Nem volt olyan vészesen nehéz vizsga - kuncog magában, amivel annyit elárul, hogy a feladatokkal tisztában volt.

- Remélem. Perselus?

- Dolgozik. Menjen, keresse meg! - neveti el magát, én pedig átlépek az üzletbe, és besétálok a laborba.

- Felaprítanád nekem azt a sárkánypikkelyt? -kérdezi Perselus fel sem nézve az üstből.

- Persze - ülök le vele szemben, és nekilátok a munkának. Időközben egyszer felnézek rá, és bár továbbra is rendületlenül keveri az előtte fortyogó bájitalt, látom a szemén, hogy végtelenül jól szórakozik azon, hogy húzza az agyamat.

- Látom, cseppet sem aggaszt, hogy megbuktam - veszem fel az elém hajított kesztyűt.

- Nem mertél volna hazajönni - pillant fel rám. - Két napig kellett volna keresnem téged.

- Ez igaz - látom be. - Kerestél volna?

- A bonyolult bájitalokhoz elkél a segítség - sandít fel.

- Lesheted, hogy mikor segítek! - fenyegetem meg tréfásan.

- Hisz most is azt teszed - enged meg magának egy halvány mosolyt, de aztán visszatér a témánkhoz. - Mit készítettél?

- Béke elixírt.

Csak rábólint, tudja, nem volt vele különösebb gondom. Elkéri tőlem a felaprított pikkelyt, és beleönti az üstbe.

- Holnap gyógynövénytan? - sandít fel rám, ahogy megkeveri a bájitalt.

- Igen - sóhajtok. - Akkor legalább nem kell bemennem a kastélyba.

- McGalagony?

- Ki más - húzom el a számat. - Ha Kingsley nem lép közbe, lehet, hogy megint kihúzom a gyufát.

- Ezt a hetet bírd ki botrány nélkül! - mondja szigorúan.

- Majd igyekszem. Tudok még valamit segíteni?

- Most nem. Menj, és ebédelj valamit!

- Megyek. Aztán lehet, hogy ledőlök egy kicsit. Nem sokat aludtam az elmúlt napokban.

- Tudom. Rád fér a pihenés. Menj csak!

Visszasétálok a házba, ahol Alston már megmelegítette az ebédemet. Gyorsan belapátolom, aztán bezuhanok az ágyamba. Tudom, hogy még van négy vizsgám, de úgy érzem, a nehezén túl vagyok, így kissé megnyugszom, és hamar el is alszom.

A következő napi gyógynövénytan vizsga minden gond nélkül lezajlik, és a kastélyban sem ér semmi incidens. Nem futok össze Harryvel, és szerencsére Ronnal és McGalagonnyal sem, és a rugósgumóval is csak mérsékelten gyűlik meg a bajom. Ráadásul találkozom Neville-lel, aki már tanársegédként dolgozik Bimba professzor mellett, és a vizsga után nagyon kellemesen elbeszélgetünk. Eleinte kissé zavarban van, mintha ott látná mögöttem Perselust, de végül rájön, hogy én ettől semmit nem változtam, és egészen felszabadultan mesél a munkájáról.

Este még rá tudom beszélni Perselust egy párbajra, mintegy bemelegítésként a másnapi sötét varázslatok kivédésére. Tudom, hogy a tudása tizedét sem használja fel ellenem, de még így is elégedett vagyok a teljesítményemmel. Ami pedig a mágikus lények elleni védekezést illeti, tudom, harmadéven Remus alaposan megtanította nekünk, így attól a részétől sem félek a dolognak. Ezt persze nem emlegetem Perselus előtt, tudom, Remus neve még mindig olyan neki, mint bikának a vörös posztó. Így inkább befogom a számat, és este korán ágyba teszem magam, hogy holnap kipihenten indulhassak neki a vizsgának.


	29. Chapter 29

Másnap késő délután dühösen és csalódottan rogyok bele a kedvenc fotelembe Alston nappalijában.

- Átkozott mumus! - csak ennyit dünnyögök.

Perselus felnéz a könyvéből, de nem szól, csak alaposan megnéz magának. Végül leteszi a könyvet az asztalra, és karba tett kézzel hátradől a kanapén. Továbbra is csendben vizslat, csak egy perccel később szólal meg.

- Nagyon remélem, kisasszony, hogy maga nem adta rám azt a molyrágta keselyűs kalapot!

Elkerekedett szemmel kapom fel a fejem, hisz szentül elhatároztam, nem fogja megtudni, hogy a mumus az ő képében állt elém.

- Ez valamiért nem jutott eszembe - húzom el a számat.

Egy darabig farkasszemet nézünk, de aztán összeszűkül a szeme.

- Hát mi jutott eszedbe?

- Ezt inkább hagyjuk - hajtom le a fejem.

- Nem mondod el?

- Nem - tiltakozom. Miért is kellene elmondanom, hogy nem csináltam semmit? A mumus saját magát zavarta össze, mert ő sem tudta eldönteni, melyik félelmem a nagyobb. Az, hogy Perselus egyszer csak rájön, hogy mégis Lily jelent neki többet, mint én, vagy az, hogy simán kivágnak a bájitalmesteri vizsgáról, és nekem szembesülnöm kell Perselus csalódott pillantásával. Még fél perc se kellett neki, hogy megzavarodjon, és szétrobbanjon.

- Mi lehet rosszabb egy lila női ruhánál egy piros retiküllel… - tesz úgy Perselus, mint aki eltöpreng a dolgon, mire az én arcomon is feltűnik egy halvány mosoly, ahogy felidézem azt a régi képet. Tudom, annak idején kegyetlenül dühös volt, és azokban a napokban még a szokásosnál is több pontot vont le a griffendéltől.

- Szóval… leszámítva a mumust… hogy ment? - kérdezi végül.

- Azt leszámítva jól - vonok vállat. - Leiskoláztuk a sok minisztériumi pojácát. Közben azon tűnődtem, hogy egyikük képét sem láttam a Roxfortban a háború alatt.

- És még hány ilyen magas rangú hivatalnok van - von vállat Perselus. - Nem számít már… talán csak az önérzetünknek.

- Á, Hermione… jól hallottam, hogy hazaért - lép be a nappaliba Alston. - Nincs túl jó kedve.

- Valóban.

- Talán fel tudom vidítani - lép közelebb egy sanda mosollyal, aztán letelepszik Perselus mellé a kanapéra.

- Mégis mivel? - nézek rá kételkedve.

- Kaptam egy baglyot egy régi kedves kollégámtól… Persze a lelkemre kötötte, hogy ne mondjam el önnek, úgyhogy… lehet, hogy én most nem is mondok semmit - mondja, és ő is karba teszi a kezét, mint aki szentül elhatározta, hogy hallgat.

- Ne már… Alston, ha már belekezdett… mondja el!

- Tényleg tudni szeretné?

- Persze - mondom türelmetlenül.

- Csont nélkül K-t kapott bájitaltanból. Dicsérettel.

- Ez komoly? - kérdezem még hitetlenkedve.

- A legkomolyabb.

Hatalmas kő esik le a szívemről, és elmosolyodok, de aztán Perselusra pillantok.

- Te tudtad - nézek rá gyanakodva.

- Nem, nem tudtam - tiltakozik. - A feladatokat tudtam, és tudtam, mire vagy képes. Nem aggódtam túlságosan.

- Köszönöm a bizalmat - mosolygok rá. - És köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

- Keményen dolgoztál. És még nincs vége - figyelmeztet.

- Tudom - bólintok rá. - A továbbiakban is igyekszem megfelelni az elvárásainak, professzor úr - somolygok.

- És holnap miből vizsgázik? - kérdezi Alston.

- Átváltozástanból - fintorgok egy sort.

- Nem szereti? - néz rám meglepődve.

- De igen. Mindig szerettem, és elég jó voltam belőle. De félek a holnapi vizsga nem a képességeimről fog szólni, csupán az idegek játéka lesz. Kérdés, ki bírja tovább, McGalagony, vagy én?

- Bírd ki még ezt a két napot! - szól rám szigorúan Perselus.

- Igyekszem - bólintok rá nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel.

Egy darabig még az igazgatónőről beszélgetünk, meg arról, hogy szerencsére Kingsley végig ott van a vizsgáinkon, így talán holnap is visszafogja majd. Később megvacsorázunk, és visszavonunk a szobánkba.

- Neked milyen formában jelenik meg a mumus? - kérdezem óvatosan Perselust, mikor bebújik mellém az ágyba.

- Ez had maradjon az én titkom - mondja kissé távolságtartóan.

- Voldemort?

- Sosem féltem Voldemorttól… legalábbis attól, hogy megkínoz vagy megöl. Valós lehetőség volt, beletörődtem. Aki elfogadja azt, hogy… bármikor meghalhat… már nem fél. Akit már százszor kínoztak félholtra, csak méla undorral fogadja a százegyediket. Nem… sok mindent kiváltott belőlem, de félelmet nem.

- Akkor?

- Fékezze a griffendéles kíváncsiságát kisasszony!

- De miért?

- Ön sem árulta el, mit művelt velem.

- Te tudod, mik azok a dolgok, amiktől félek.

- Igen, a vihartól például…

- Igen, attól is - húzom el a számat. - Bár ha az ember átél néhány olyat egy vékony sátorponyva alatt, azért hozzáedződik. De… nehéz elképzelnem rólad, hogy te is félsz valamitől.

- Ezt pont egy bátor griffendéles mondja?

- A bátorság nem arról szól, hogy nem félsz - vonok vállat. - Nem félni nem bátorság, hanem őrültség.

- Ez így van - ért egyet ő is.

- Szóval?

- Hermione - fogja meg a kezem, és tudom, hogy a türelme határán jár, csak a kedvemért fékezi magát. Ha nem én állnék szemben vele, már rég robbant volna. Érzem a feszültséget az izmaiban, ahogy tartja a kezem. - Mindketten ismerjük a másik félelmeit. És mindketten pontosan tudjuk, hogy a másik félelmei alaptalanok, mégsem tudjuk a sajátunkat legyőzni. Majd. Idővel. És most aludj! Holnap még egy nehéz nap vár rád. Ha fáradt leszel, keresztbe lenyeled McGalagonyt, és akkor annyi a vizsgádnak!

- Igazad van - látom be egy sóhajjal.

- Nekem mindig igazam van - bólint rá Perselus, aztán elfekszik mellettem, és én a vállára hajtom a fejem. Egy darabig még tűnődöm, hogy vajon azokon a félelmeken kívül, amit miattam érez, mitől félhet még, de valahogy képtelen vagyok ilyet találni. Régen, még kisgyerekként is egy rendíthetetlen és bátor embernek gondoltam, és most sincs ez másként. Végül ebbe belenyugodva hagyom, hogy elragadjon az álom.

Másnap nem túl lelkesen indulok el a Roxfortba, nem igazán tudom kiszámítani, mit várjak McGalagonytól. Igaz, tényleg mindig jó voltam a tárgyából, de ha elég sokáig gyötörnek a vizsgán, biztos találnak valami olyat, amit nem tudok tökéletesen végrehajtani. Főleg, ha előtte kiborít, és nem tudok teljes erőbedobással a feladatra koncentrálni. Még az a szerencse, hogy tulajdonképpen nem nála vizsgázom, hanem a bizottság valamelyik tagjánál.

Egyszerre csak három ember van benn, így míg várakozunk, van alkalmunk Harryvel egy kicsit beszélgetni. Bár ez alkalommal Ron is itt van, de tüntetően nem vesz rólam tudomást, így én sem róla. Néhány percig még feszélyez bennünket, de végül a vizsga miatti izgalmunk erősebb lesz, és Harryvel azt találgatjuk, hogy vajon milyen feladatot fogunk kapni. Faggatom arról, hogy az utolsó félévben még miket tanultak, de úgy tűnik, mindazt átvettük Perselusszal, amit ők.

Egy fél órával később engem behívnak, és egy nagy sóhajjal belépek a terembe.

Az asztalnál három vizsgabiztos, az elé telepszem le, ahol üres a szék, és McGalagony megáll a minisztériumi emberke mögött. Az idős férfi meglehetősen jóindulatúnak néz ki, inkább kíváncsiságot látok rajta, biztosan nem tudja elképzelni, hogy részt vettünk Voldemort legyőzésében. Az igazgatónő azonban, ahogy Perselus mondta annak idején, mint egy jégszobor, a pillantásától is jéggé fagynék, ha nem lennék rá felkészülve. Kingsley a terem másik falának támaszkodva látszólag közömbösen nézelődik, de tudom, a látszat ellenére a figyelme itt van, és számíthatok rá.

- Nos, kisasszony - mosolyog rám a vizsgabiztos -, egy bemelegítő feladat. Változtassa tűpárnává ezt a sündisznót!

Negyedéves feladat, nem igazán esik nehezemre, valóban csak bemelegítés. Nem akarok menőzni, akaratlanul nonverbálisan hajtom végre a varázslatot, mire az öreg szemében elismerés villan, McGalagony azonban felfújja magát. Tudom, minél jobban teljesítek, annál mérgesebb lesz. Ez régen nem így volt… régen büszke volt rám, a Griffendél ház eminens diákjára. Sokszor kaptam tőle pontot, amivel elismerte a teljesítményemet. Hát, ez alaposan visszájára fordult, mióta a Mardekár házvezetőjét… akarom mondani volt házvezetőjét… választottam életem párjául. Ez is bökheti a csőrét, nem csak az, hogy az iskola diákjaiként jöttem össze egy tanárommal. Nem igazán van időm a házak közti ellentéteken tűnődni, mert jön a következő feladat.

- Egy kicsit nehezítünk a dolgon - mosolyog rám az öreg. - Itt ez a cserép virág… változtassa mondjuk macskává.

Na ez már nagyobb kihívás, hisz élő dologból élettelent csinálni nem kunszt, de egy élőből egy teljesen másfajta élőt, az már nehezebb. De még mindig nem olyan nagy nehéz, mint élettelen dolgot életre kelteni. Mindezek ellenére ezt az akadályt is tökéletesen veszem, az öreg arca csak úgy ragyog az elégedettségtől.

- Remek… nézzünk még egy hasonlót. Van ott a sarokban egy kosár alma… de én igazából a körtét szeretem - mosolyog rám.

- Én is - nevetem el magam, majd miután alaposan szemügyre veszem a kosarat, egy laza intéssel körtévé változtatom.

- Ez igazán szép volt, kisasszony - bólint rá a varázsló. - Ráadásul pont az a fajta, amit szeretek.

McGalagony dühösen fúj egyet mögötte.

- Ez egy hatodéves feladat - mondja lekicsinylően.

- Legyen valami nehezebb, Minerva? - néz rá hátra a férfi, majd visszafordul felém. - Hát jó, legyen. Nézzünk egy kombinált varázslatot. Van itt ez a pici egér - tol elém egy dobozkát az asztalon, benne egy fehéregérrel. - Legyen belőle mondjuk… valami szép nagy… mondjuk… mit is tanulnak utolsó éven… mondjuk egy fenyőfa?

- Mekkora legyen? - kérdezek vissza megforgatva a szememet. Tudom, a méretváltozás sokaknak gondot okoz, pedig csak simán kombinálni kell az átváltoztatást egy nagyító varázslattal. Ilyeneket bőven gyakoroltam, mikor bolyongtunk a világban, és a holminkat a végén már nem csak lekicsinyítettem, hanem át is változtattam, hogy még ha el is fognának minket, az alapján ne lehessen beazonosítani, kik vagyunk. Az öreg csak egy komisz mosollyal felnéz a plafonra, mire elnevetem magam.

- Akkor inkább hátrébb megyek - állok fel vigyorogva, és miután elég helyet biztosítottam az egérkének, végrehajtom a varázslatot. A mellettem vizsgázó majd szívbajt kap, mikor körbeveszik a fának az ágai.

- Parádés - lelkendezik a vizsgabiztos, mikor megkerülöm a nagytermi karácsonyfának beillő tüskés jószágot. Csak a szemem sarkából látom, hogy az igazgatónőnél kezd elszakadni a cérna.

- Hát persze, parádés… Ms. Granger mindig is szeretett parádézni… de lássuk, mit tud kezdeni egy íróasztallal!

- Minerva! - szól rá szigorúan Kingsley, aki fogalmam sincs, mikor hagyta ott a falat, amit addig támasztott, de már ott áll mellettünk.

- Mi a baj, miniszter úr? - fordul felé nyájasan az öreglány.

- Hermione már eleget bizonyított - mondja, miközben eltünteti az örökzöldet a teremből, hogy legalább a többiek a saját vizsgájukkal foglalkozhassanak.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Igen, úgy gondolom.

- Talán csak azért, mert a tanári asztal már gondot okozna neki?

- Nem hinném, hogy pont ez fogna ki rajta, Minerva, de eleget ugráltattátok már.

- Ezt nem a te dolgod megítélni!

- Elég már! - szólok közbe én is. - Mi legyen a tanári asztalból? - kérdezem, de még csak figyelembe se vesznek.

- Hermione nem azért van itt, hogy titeket szórakoztasson!

- De nem is azért, hogy potyajegyet kapjon! - dühöng McGalagony.

- Amit teljesített már így is K. Dicsérettel. Senkitől se vártátok el a nonverbális varázslatot, ő mégis megcsinálta!

- Nem kap K-t hárompercnyi teljesítményre!

- Másnak is eddig tartana, ha elsőre képes lenne megcsinálni. Eddig senki sem hajtott végre elsőre tökéletes varázslatot! Mindenki előtt ott a lehetőség, hogy három perc alatt végezzen!

- Elég! - szólok közbe újra, és mivel már én is elég dühös vagyok, egy nagy durranással vaddisznóvá változtatom a McGalagony előtt terpeszkedő díszesen faragott asztalt, miközben még arra is ügyelek, hogy a rajta lévő holmik ne szóródjanak a földre, hanem ott maradjanak lebegve a levegőben.

McGalagony felsikolt, mikor a malac visítva a kijárat fele iramodik, de mindenki másból kitör a röhögés, Kingsley pedig odalép hozzám, és átkarolja a vállam.

- Gyere, elég volt ebből a cirkuszból!

- Kösz - sóhajtok, miközben elengedem a bűbájt, és némi csörömpölés közepette a cuccok lehullanak a földre. - Még délután is itt lettem volna, de az lett volna a vége, hogy McGalagonyt változtatom békává - morgok.

- Na, azt még szívesen megnéztem volna! Nem megyünk vissza? - ugrat, hogy oldja a feszültségemet. - Kapsz tőlem egy miniszteri dicséretet.

- Az ki van zárva - tiltakozom. - De tényleg kösz, hogy megmentettél.

- Igazán nincs mit. Számítottam ilyesmire. És még számítok a többieknél is.

- Á, Harryvel nem mer kekeckedni. Csak engem utál.

- Nem utál.

- Jaj, Kingsley, dehogynem. Mélységes csalódást okoztam neki.

- Hát… megszegtetek néhány szabályt, ez tény…

- Te is haragszol? Perselus miatt…

- Nem haragszom - rázza meg a fejét. - Nem állítom, hogy megértem a döntésed, vagy örülök neki… De a te életed és a te döntésed… és ha már te is és Alston is így megbíztok benne… szóval nem lehet olyan vészes.

- Tényleg, honnan ismered Alstont?

- Volt néhány közös munkánk… sok-sok éve… még kezdő auror voltam. De ez szakmai titok - neveti el magát.

- Oké, nem faggatlak a titkaidról - nevetek vele. - Nyugodtan menj vissza, lehet, hogy hamarosan Harry következik. Azért vigyázz rá is!

- Szándékomban áll - biztosít. - Holnap még vizsgázol?

- Igen, de csak egy írásbeli rúnaismeretből. Ott nem lehet gond.

- Rendben. De azért figyelj oda!

- Úgy lesz, Kingsley! És még egyszer kösz!

Csak rábólint, aztán visszasétál a terembe, én pedig még mindig kissé morcosan lesétálok a dombon.

Az jár a fejemben, hogy a virágból lett macska szeme köré igazán varázsolhattam volna még egy kocka alakú szemüveget, olyat, mint ami az öreglánynak van, mikor macskává változik. Bár akkor tuti már az elején kivágtak volna. Örülök, hogy Kingsley nem hagyta elmérgesedni a dolgokat.

Haza hoppanálok, de most valahogy nincs kedvem bemenni a házba. Csak megkerülöm az épületet, és leülök a kertben. Le kell higgadnom, mielőtt a többiek szeme elé kerülök. Tudom, hogy észrevették, hogy megjöttem, de ők is tudják, jobb, ha most egy kicsit békén hagynak.

Perselus kora délután jön ki hozzám, csak csendben leül mellém. Jó néhány perccel később töri csak meg a csendet.

- Holnap még vizsgázhatsz? - sandít rám.

- Hála Kingsleynek, igen - sóhajtok.

- Pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy megátkozod McGalagonyt - folyt el egy mardekáros mosolyt.

- Te is megnézted volna, mint Kingsley? - vigyorodok el én is. - Dicséretet ígért nekem, ha békává változtatom.

- És a kis eminens visszautasított egy dicséretet?

- Szerettem volna, ha az előbbi kérdésedre igennel válaszolhatok. Szóval, igen. Visszautasítottam a lehetőséget. Elég volt, hogy visított, mikor a vaddisznó körberohant a termen, és akkor is, mikor a lábára esett a nehéz tintatartó.

Perselus elszörnyedve néz rám egy pillanatra, gondolom felrémlett előtte, mi történhetett a vizsgán, de végül nem faggatózik tovább. Nem is kíváncsi a további szörnyűségre. Belenyugszik abba, hogy még a rúnaismeret vizsgát megcsinálhatom, amit már ő sem tart annyira vészesnek.

A másnapi vizsgán szerencsére nem adódott semmi probléma. Utána még összefutunk Harryvel, kikísér a birtokról, közben beszélgetünk egy keveset. Ő is örül, hogy túl van a vizsgákon, és én is fellélegezhetek végre. Viszonylag jókedvűen búcsúzunk el, bár ő még nem igazán tudja, hogy mit kezd majd a hirtelen nyakába szakadt szabadsággal. Még a lelkére kötöm, hogy feltétlenül keressen meg, ha kikerül a kastélyból, aztán elköszönünk, és hazahoppanálok.

Perselus éppen elfoglalt az üzletben, így csak beköszönök neki, és felmegyek a szobánkba. Megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodom, aztán elheveredek az ágyon. Bár még nem tudom az eredményeket, csak bájitaltanból, mégis sokkal könnyebb a lelkem, hogy túl vagyok rajta. Hála ennek a kellemes érzésnek, lassan elszunnyadok, és csak késő délután ébredek arra, hogy Perselus belép a szobába.

- Visszakaphatom végre a nyugodt életemet? - ül le mellém az ágyra.

- Nyugodt élet egy forrófejű griffendéles fruska mellett? - sandítok rá még álmosan. - Ugye ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan?

- Nem - mosolyodik el. - De hálás lennék, ha most már lehiggadnál.

- Úgy lesz - mondom egy nagy levegőt véve. - Holnaptól újra használható leszek.

- Helyes. Van egy elég szép megrendelésünk. Néhány napig el leszünk foglalva vele. De most még pihenj! Majd szólunk, ha kész a vacsora - ígéri, aztán csendben kimegy a szobából.

Mosolyogva nézek utána, aztán némi elégedettséggel hagyom, hogy újra magával ragadjon az álom.


	30. Chapter 30

Két hét telt el az utolsó vizsgám óta, mikor megkapom az eredményeket. Öt K… Velem madarat lehet fogatni, és tudom, Perselus tényleg büszke rám. Ezt persze a világ minden kincséért sem mondaná ki, sőt, minden harmadik mondatával azt tudatosítja bennem, hogy ezek még csak az első lépések egy hosszú úton.

Alstonnal összedobunk egy ünnepi vacsorát, és közben a jövőt tervezgetjük. Újra teljes erőbedobással dolgozom én is az üzletben, hisz az elmúlt két hétben volt lehetőségem kipihenni a felkészülés fáradalmait. A vacsora után hamar visszavonulunk, és csak egy kicsit pirulok el, ahogy Alston egy cinkos mosollyal néz utánunk. Ő is tudja, hogy kettesben is szeretnénk megünnepelni a történteket.

Másnap későn ébredünk, Alston már kinyitotta az üzletet, mikor lesétálunk az emeletről. Gyorsan eszünk egy késői reggelit, aztán felváltjuk az öreget. Bőven van rendelésünk a Mungóból, így Perselus a labor fele veszi az irányt, én pedig vállalom aznapra a kiszolgálást.

Minden rendben is megy késő délutánig. Már az aznapi bevételt számolgatom zárás előtt, mikor csilingelni kezd az ajtóra tett bűbáj, jelezve, hogy egy késői vevő érkezett. Felnézek, aztán megáll bennem az ütő egy pillanatra, hisz Draco Malfoy acélszürke pillantásával találkozik a tekintetem.

- Szóval igaz… - néz végig rajtam Draco becsmérlően. - Mivel babonáztad meg a keresztapámat? Imperiusszal?

- Az a te szokásod, Draco - mondom hűvösen. - Ami pedig a keresztapádat illeti… nem az a típusú ember, aki hagyja magát… akár megátkozni, akár megbabonázni. Ennyire ismerhetnéd. Mit tehetek érted?

- Beszélni akarok Perselusszal!

- Dolgozik - felelem szárazon.

- Nem érdekel! Azt mondtam, beszélni akarok vele!

- Szeretnél.

- Állj félre az utamból!

- Különben?

- Különben megtanítom, hol a helyed, koszos kis sárvérű!

- Draco! - förmed rá abban a pillanatban Perselus, aki fogalmam sincs, mikor került mögém. - Ha még egyszer meghallom tőled ezt a szót, én tanítom meg neked, hol a helyed!

Draco szemében hideg elszántság csillan, gondolom, azért jött, hogy észhez térítse a keresztapját velem kapcsolatban. Az elmúlt hónapok tapasztalatai alapján kétlem, hogy sikerrel járna, de azért egy kicsit aggaszt. Tudom, Draco sosem fog engem elfogadni a keresztapja mellett, Perselus pedig kevés helyzetben annyira kiszámíthatatlan, mint mikor választásra kényszerítik számára két fontos dolog között. Arra térek magamhoz a gondolataimból, hogy Perselus megfogja a karom.

- Menj, és segíts Alstonnak a vacsoránál!

Egy pillanatra megfordul a fejemben, hogy tiltakozzak, de a hangja olyan szigorú, mint régen, és tudom, esélyem sincs szembeszállni vele. Nem nézek egyikükre sem, csak ellépek tőlük, és átmegyek a házba.

Nem sok kedvem van most főzni, így csak megállok a konyhaajtóban, és figyelem az öreget, ahogy tesz-vesz az edények körül.

- Valami baj van, Hermione? - néz fel két perccel később.

- Folyton csak baj van - húzom el a számat.

- Ez nem igaz - mosolyog rám. - Legyen optimista! Néha vannak hullámvölgyek… de aztán elül a vihar, és újra kisüt a nap.

- Most hurrikán van… sőt… tornádó. Szökőár. Földrengés. Sőt… világvége. Van az üzletre biztosítása?

- A varázsvilágban az nem divat - tűnődik el. - Hacsak porig nem ég, lehetséges a helyreállítás, csak egy kis leleményesség kell hozzá. Elmondja, mi történt?

- Kedves látogatót kaptunk. Őfelsége Szent Draco Malfoy személyében.

- Á, igen, az ifjú Malfoy úrfi - bólogat Alston. - Amikor még karon ülő kisgyerek volt, járt itt néhányszor.

- Azóta sok minden megváltozott.

- És vajon minek köszönhetjük a látogatását?

- Annak, hogy Voldemort kellőképpen belénevelte, hogy a sárvérűek alacsonyabb rendűek nála. Hogy eltaposhatja őket. De legfőképpen nincs keresnivalójuk a normális varázslók között, még kevésbé a keresztapja oldalán.

- Ehhez Perselusnak is lesz egy-két szava.

- Tudom - bólintok rá gondterhelten. - Csak attól félek, hogy valamelyik a pálcájával fogja nyomatékosítani a véleményét.

- Ahhoz viszont nekem lesz néhány szavam - biztosít. - De most jöjjön, segítsen egy kis krumplit pucolni!

Sóhajtva állok neki a munkának, ami mágiával egy percig sem tart, de a gondolataim odakint járnak az üzletben. Azt nagyjából el tudom képzelni, hogy Draco mi mindennek hord el, de arról fogalmam sincs, hogy Perselus mennyire képes felfedni a kártyáit. Nekem is nagyon nehezen beszél magáról vagy az érzéseiről, hát még egy Draco Malfoynak. De akkor vajon mit hozhat fel a kölyök eszement érvei ellen? És vajon a köztük lévő amúgy is törékeny kapcsolat túlélheti? Én már azon is csodálkoztam, hogy a háború után még szóba álltak egymással. Még az hiányzik, mint púp a hátamra, hogy Perselus engem okoljon, ha megromlik a kapcsolata a keresztfiával. Márpedig ez elég esélyes.

Lassan elkészül a vacsoránk, Alston a tűzhely előtt felügyeli az utolsó mozzanatokat, én pedig csak ülök az asztalnál, és nézek ki a fejemből. Már azt is meguntam, hogy a kinti vita lehetséges mozzanatait elképzeljem. Lelki szemeim előtt már vagy tizenötször dőlt romba az üzlet, és bájital-hozzávalókban úszott a padló.

Egy órával később halljuk csapódni az ajtót, ami a házból az üzletbe vezet, aztán halljuk Perselus lépteit, ahogy felmegy a lépcsőn.

- Most jobb, ha nem megy utána - fogja meg a karom Alston, mikor fel akarok állni. - Hacsak nem akar még egy csúnya veszekedést.

- Nem, nem szeretnék - ülök vissza sóhajtva. - Csak félek…

- Attól, hogy Perselus hagyta magát meggyőzni? - néz rám kérdőn az öreg. - Azt hittem, maga egy okos lány. És azt hittem, ismeri már őt valamennyire.

- Nem… nem csak attól… ha nagyon összekaptak, akkor…

- Akkor végre eltűnt az életéből az utolsó olyan tényező, ami még Voldemort eszméihez kötötte - szögezi le Alston.

- De ezt biztosan nem venné jó néven. Mégiscsak a keresztfia…

- Ennek a ténynek nagyjából addig volt jelentősége, míg az úrfi be nem töltötte a tízedik évét.

- Mi történt akkor?

- Nem igazán tudom, csak annyit, hogy Perselus és az idősebb Malfoy nagyon csúnyán összevesztek. Talán Lucius rádöbbent, hogy addig nem ő nevelte a fiát, hanem Perselus, és elöntötte az agyát a féltékenység. Mindenesetre onnantól kezdve Perselus messziről elkerülte a Malfoy birtokot egészen a háború előttig.

- Értem - sóhajtok. - De az iskolában mindig… Draco volt a kedvence… mindig kivételezett vele. Mindent elnézett neki.

- Vajon miért? - néz rám kérdőn Alston.

- Ez is csak része volt a tervnek?

- Ezt csak egy ember tudná megmondani önnek… de lehetőleg ne most kérdezze meg. Most… vacsorázzunk… utána már talán utána mehet.

- Nem vagyok éhes - rázom meg a fejem.

- Ne tegye hiábavalóvá a fáradozásainkat - mondja Alston, és egy pálcaintéssel megteríti előttünk az asztalt.

Végül magamba erőltetek néhány falatot, aztán Alston nem túl határozott engedélyével Perselus után megyek az emeletre.

Óvatosan nyitok be a szobánkba, és nem is csalódok a várakozásaimban. Perselus az ágy szélén ül, a testtartása meglehetősen feszült. Odasétálok hozzá, leülök mellé, és vigyázva megfogom a kezét.

- Elmeséled? - kérdezem, de csak megrázza a fejét. Látom, hogy nem tudnám szóra bírni, így csak átkarolom a vállát, és néhány percre csend borul ránk.

- Alston azt mondja, hogy kiskorában sok időt töltöttél Dracóval - sandítok rá, hogy ezzel talán kizökkentem a búskomorságból. Vesz egy nagy levegőt, aztán mesélni kezd.

- Tudod, az apjának mindig volt sokkal fontosabb dolga… fontosabb volt neki az üzlet, a pénze, a hírneve… Ha Draco beteg volt, én vittem neki bájitalt, én virrasztottam az ágyánál reggelig. Tőlem tanult írni-olvasni… tőlem tanulta az első bűbájait. Nekem mondta el, ha rosszat álmodott, vagy félt a sötétben, mert az apja kinevette és kigúnyolta…

- És mitől változott ez meg? - faggattam óvatosan, mikor elhallgatott.

- Nem sokkal a kilencedik születésnapja után az apja rádöbbent, hogy Draco nem érez iránta semmit. Se szeretetet, se ragaszkodást, még tiszteletet is alig. Csak azért engedelmeskedik neki, mert én és az anyja azt mondjuk, ezt kell tennie.

- Erről leginkább ő maga tehetett.

- Igen, de el tudod képzelni Lucius Malfoyt, ahogy beismeri, hogy hibát követett el? A szememre vetette, hogy elveszem tőle a fiát… megtiltotta, hogy a közelébe menjek… attól a naptól kezdve két évig nem láttam Dracót… míg be nem került a Roxfortba. Addigra az apja teljesen átmosta az agyát. Akkor már úgy beszélt, mint ő. Mikor újra a kezem alá került próbáltam jó irányba terelgetni, de hiába. Már nem volt fogékony rá, és minden szünet után rosszabb állapotban került vissza. Amikor pedig elfogadta a feladatot, hogy megöli Dumbledore-t, feladtam a reményt, hogy tehetek valamit a lelkéért. Végig kellett néznem, hogy lecsúszik a lejtőn.

- Nem tehettél semmit - szorítom meg a kezét. - Nem te voltál az apja… és ő döntött úgy, hogy inkább Luciusra hallgat.

Sóhajt egy nagyot, aztán feláll, és az ablakhoz sétál.

- Mikor Lucius eltiltott tőle, megfenyegettem. Azt mondtam neki, ha csak egy ujjal is hozzáér, megölöm. Azt hiszem, ezt komolyan vette, talán soha nem érintette meg a fiát. De amit a lelkével tett, az sokkal rosszabb. Draco nem vált volna ilyenné nélküle.

- Perselus! - szakítom félbe gyengéden, aztán utána megyek. Tudom, hogy most nem lenne jó ötlet megölelni, csak finoman a hátára teszem a kezem. - Nem veheted magadra az egész világ bűneit! Ami történt az nem a te hibád! Nem tehettél semmit, ne akarj még ezért is te bűnhődni. Neked épp elég teher… amit a saját hibáid rónak rád… Ne vegyél a válladra ennél többet!

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem tudatos döntés eredménye - sandít rám, mire megcsóválom a fejem. Az jut eszembe, élnem kéne azzal a fegyverrel, amivel általában ő szokott.

- Milyen mardekáros vagy te? Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy hugrabugos kislány…

Megvillan a szeme, ahogy rám néz, tudom, pontosan tudja, mire játszom, de ezért egy kicsit sikerült elérnem, amit akartam.

- Talán igazad van - látja be. - De most nagyon bebizonyosodott, hogy Draco már az apja nevelése.

- Nem kell miattam veszekedned vele - hajtom le a fejem.

- Ő már nem az, aki akkor régen volt. Jó ez így - szögezi le, legalább annyira saját magának, mint nekem.

- Sajnálom - ölelem át végül, de érzem, hogy még nem tud felengedni. Talán még napokig ilyen lesz. Magában keresi a hibát, azon töpreng, mit kellett volna máshogy csinálnia. Valahogy el kell terelnünk a figyelmét.

- Segítesz nekem holnap? - próbálkozom. - Legalább négy főzet vérképzőt kell csinálnom a Mungónak.

- Persze - bólint rá. - De most egy kicsit… kimennék a kertbe.

- Rendben, menj csak - egyezek bele, aztán sóhajtva nézem, ahogy kisétál a szobából.

Végtelenül dühös vagyok Dracóra. Én megértem, hogy engem utál, tegye. Kerüljük el egymást, aztán kész. De Perselusszal akkor sem szabadna így viselkednie… főleg azok után, hogy mennyi mindent köszönhet neki. De hát valószínűleg igaza van Perselusnak, Draco már nem az, aki tíz évvel ezelőtt volt. Nyoma sincs már annak a kiskölyöknek, aki Lucius Malfoy helyett Perselust érezhette apjának.

Erről persze más gondolatok is eszembe jutnak. Elképzelem Perselust, amint egy beteg kisgyerek ágya mellett virraszt, vagy éppen tanítgatja valamire. A kép mosolyt csal az arcomra, de végül elhessegetem a gondolatot. Merlin… ha tudná, hogy egyáltalán ilyesmi megfordul a fejemben, tuti, kiakadna.

Néhány nappal később épp azon vitázunk Perselusszal, hogy melyikünk költözzön be a laborba, és melyikünk maradjon az üzletben, mikor Alston kijön hozzánk.

- Perselus, bejönnél egy percre? - kérdezi, mire Perselus rábólint, és magamra hagynak. Egy kis aggodalommal tölt el ez a dolog, főleg az, hogy Alston arcáról hiányzott az a jól megszokott, kedves mosoly. Ezúttal komoly volt, és ez nem tetszik.

A gondolataimból végül egy vevő érkezése zökkent ki, és néhány perc alatt teljesen el is tereli a figyelmemet, hogy kiszolgáljam. Jó időbe kerül, míg mindent összeszedünk neki. Közben beszélgetünk is, kér néhány tanácsot az elkészítendő bájitallal kapcsolatban, így gyorsan repül az idő. Egy órával később Perselus is előkerül, de mivel én még mindig a vevővel vagyok elfoglalva, csak besétál a laborba, és bezárkózik. Mikor jó idővel később utána megyek, látom, hogy csak figyelemelterelésként adja át nekem a bogárszemek kipréselését.

- Történt valami? - próbálok faggatózni.

- Nem, igazán semmi komoly - rázza meg a fejét. - Csak valamit meg kellett beszélnünk Alstonnal.

Nem szeretem, mikor titkolózik, ennek ellenére ráhagyom. Érzem, hogy egy kicsit le is zárja magát, holott rég nem élt már ezzel az eszközzel. Mióta itt vagyunk, nem volt szüksége okklumenciára, és ennek örültem. Most is csak egy egészen kicsit érzem benne az elzárkózást, de nem akarom faggatni, mert azzal csak elmérgesíteném a helyzetet. Ha tehetek bármit, idővel úgyis elmondja.

Végül hagyom dolgozni, visszatérek az üzletbe, és kiszolgálom az éppen beeső kuncsaftot.

Vacsoráig bírom ezt az idegőrlő hangulatot, de mivel Alstonnak sincs jobb kedve, mint Perselusnak, végignézek rajtuk.

- Elmondaná végre valaki, hogy mi a baj?

Perselus már válaszolna, de ráförmedek.

- Nehogy azt mondd, hogy semmi!

Csak váltanak egy pillantást, és Alston odaadja nekem a napi újságot. Mikor észreveszem, hogy saját magammal nézek farkasszemet a címlapon, csak sóhajtok, és leteszem a villámat.

Kinyitom az újságot, és szemrevételezem a cikket. Nincs humorom végigolvasni az egészet, így csak a vastag betűs részt olvasom el.

_„__Lapunk legfrissebb értesülései szerint…"_

Hm… alaposan le vannak maradva. Még, hogy legfrissebb…

_„… __Hermione Granger, aki Harry Potter mellett óriási szerepet játszott a Tudjukki elleni háborúban…"_

Perselus sokkal nagyobb szerepet játszott nálam… Ezt eddig sem voltak hajlandóak tudomásul venni, úgy látszik, most sincs másként. Amúgy meg, tanulják már meg kimondani Voldemort nevét!

_„… __minden jel szerint összekötötte az életét Perselus Pitonnal, akiről egészen a közelmúltig nem sok jót hallhatott a közvélemény."_

Persze, hála nektek, fintorgok. Mindig ott ferdítettétek el az igazságot, ahol csak lehetett.

_„__Azt lapunk is csak találgathatja, hogy a rengeteg háborús hős közül Ms. Granger miért épp ezt a fekete lovagot választotta…"_

Hát, ezt sosem fogjátok kitalálni, abban biztos vagyok.

_„… __de olybá tűnik, abban mindketten egyetértettek, hogy szeretnének eltűnni a nyilvánosság elől." _

Ezt újfent keresztülhúztátok.

_„__De vajon miért hagyták el a Roxfortot még az előtt, hogy az ifjú hölgy befejezhette volna a tanulmányait?"_

Talán azért, mert a Roxfortban is vannak olyan fafejű idióták, mint a Próféta szerkesztőségében.

_„__És vajon mit gondolnak erről azok, akik valaha közel álltak Ms. Grangerhez? Ennek próbált lapunk utána járni. _

_Sajnos a legfontosabb embert, Ms. Granger egyik legjobb barátját, Harry Pottert nem sikerült szóra bírnunk, viszont utána jártunk annak, hol, milyen körülmények között talált új otthont a Roxfort egykori eminens diákja." _

Legalább Alstont hagytátok volna ki belőle, csóválom meg a fejem. Neki aztán végképp nem hiányzik, hogy a nyilvánosság elé rángassák. Bár… végső soron az üzletnek jó reklám lehet. De remélem Harry néhány átokkal szerelte le a túlbuzgó riportereket, és egy életre elvette a kedvüket a mások magánéletében való vájkálástól.

_„__És azt is csak találgatni tudjuk, hogy Piton, aki világ életében magányos farkas volt…"_

Mit is tudtok ti erről?

_„__..miért éppen egy vérmes, griffendéles ifjú hölgyet tüntetett ki a bizalmával?"_

Na vajon miért? Talán mert a vérmes ifjú hölgy rászolgált. A griffendélest meg hagyjuk… Perselusban több bátorság van, mint egy évfolyamnyi griffendélesben összesen.

_„__Rossznyelvek azt is rebesgetik, hogy ez a kapcsolat még a kastély falai között kezdődött…"_

Ezekre a rossznyelvekre szívesen ráküldeném az ikrek nyelvcsomózó átkát.

_„… __de a Roxfort igazgatónőjétől erre vonatkozóan nem kaptunk érdemi információt."_

Még szerencse, különben McGalagony nem tette volna zsebre, amit tőlem kap.

_„__Mindezen roppant izgalmas kérdésre választ kaphat a kedves olvasó, ha végigolvassa cikkünket, amelyben feltárjuk, hogy alakult annak a párnak az élete, aminél kevésbé összeillő két embert még nem hozott össze a sors a varázsvilágban."_

Egy laza mozdulattal becsukom az újságot, belehajítom a kandallóba, és lángra lobbantom.

- Már megint olyanok akarnak véleményt mondani rólam, akik azt sem tudják, ki vagyok - mondom sóhajtva, és inkább visszatérek a vacsorámhoz.

Inkább csak érzem, mint látom, hogy a két férfi vált egy újabb pillantást a fejem felett, így újra leteszem a villámat.

- Mit vártatok? Most hisztiznem kéne? Figyeljetek… nem először vagyok címlapon, és voltam már ennél sokkal rosszabb dolog miatt is. Nem fogok kétségbeesni. Három ember van, akinek érdekel a véleménye, és ez a három ember tudja, hogy ki vagyok, hol vagyok, és miért vagyok ott, ahol vagyok. Senki más nem érdekel. Vacsorázhatunk?

- Természetesen, kisasszony - bólint rá Alston, de látom, még mindig nem nyugodtak meg teljesen. Hát, beszélhetünk róla, ha ennyire akarnak.

- Mit gondoltok, ki hívta fel ránk a figyelmüket? Az elmúlt hónapokban nem érdekeltünk senkit. Senkinek nem tűnt fel az eltűnésünk.

- Három név merült fel bennünk - tűnődik el Perselus.

- De csak egyet tartottál valószínűnek - figyelmezteti Alston.

- Valóban.

- Éspedig? - nézek rá kérdőn.

- Gondoltunk McGalagonyra…

- Őt említik, hogy nem nyilatkozott.

- Igen, így el is vetettük a lehetőséget. A másik, aki eszünkbe jutott… Weasley barátod.

- Nem hinném, hogy Harry hagyta volna, hogy ilyen baromságot csináljon. És különben is… annak idején, még hirtelen haragjában képes lett volna rá, de ennyi idő után… nem hiszem, hogy még mindig velünk foglalkozik. Szóval? Ki maradt fenn a rostán?

- Draco.

- Ó, az a kis görény… - önt el mégis a méreg. - Gondolhattam volna, hogy nem nyeli le, hogy miattam vesztél össze vele. De… hozzá képest viszont elég finom hangvételű ez az iromány.

- Nem olvastad végig - sandít rám Perselus. - Amúgy pedig… a Próféta nem hozhatja le hogy egy többszörösen visszaeső halálfaló és egy sárvérű törvénytelen kapcsolatban élt a világ egyik leghíresebb varázslóiskolájában.

- Remélem ezzel csak Draco szavait idézted - sandítok rá bosszúsan.

- Szerinted mondanék ilyet neked? - villan meg a szeme.

- Tudom, hogy nem - sóhajtok. - És most? Hogyan tovább?

- Két lehetőségünk van - dől hátra Perselus, és karba teszi a kezét. Rég láttam tőle ezt a testtartást, a régi időket idézi. Gyanítom a fenyegetettség érzése hozta elő belőle a katonát.

- Éspedig?

- Mint rangban felette álló halálfaló megbüntetem Dracót, hogy tudja, hol a helye, és egy életre elmenjen a kedve attól, hogy velünk kezdjen.

- Már nem vagy halálfaló - emlékeztetem. - Mi a másik lehetőség?

- Megfosztjuk attól az örömtől, hogy bosszúságot okoz nekünk, egyszerűen csak az által, hogy nem veszünk róla tudomást.

Eltöprengek a két lehetőségen, de az utóbbi határozottan jobban tetszik. Még akkor is, ha kedvem lenne legalább három darabba átkozni a kölyköt. Vagy görénnyé változtatni, mint annak idején Rémszem tette. Aztán rájövök, hogy még annyira sem méltó, hogy bosszankodjak miatta.

- Draco Malfoy egy senki - nézek fel Perselusra. - A legkisebb befolyása sincs az életünkre. Sem azzal, hogy idejön hőbörögni, se azzal, hogy ilyen felfújt pletykákat terjeszt rólunk.

Perselus rábólint, pedig meg voltam győződve arról, hogy győzködnöm kell, tegyen le a bosszúról. De úgy tűnik, neki is egy életre elege lett a katonásdiból, már csak nyugalomra vágyik. Én is így vagyok vele. Végül, hogy egy kicsit enyhítsem a hangulatot, Alstonhoz fordulok.

- Legalább az üzletet említik név szerint?

- Név szerint nem, hisz a varázsvilágban is vannak személyiségi jogok. De viszonylag könnyen kikövetkeztethető.

- Akkor néhány napig bolondokháza lesz. Jobb, ha felkészülünk rá.

- Jobb, ha én is ott leszek - somolyog magában Alston.

Talán arra számít, hogy kapunk néhány kellemetlen látogatót is. Én ettől annyira nem tartok. Az emberek már elfelejtettek minket, ami port kavartak körülöttünk a háború után, már rég elült ebben az egy évben, ami eltelt azóta. Két ember utál emiatt az egész miatt, Ron és McGalagony, de őket meg úgysem eszi ide a fene.

Vacsora után még áttelepszünk a nappaliba egy kicsit, bár a beszélgetés folyama meglehetősen akadozó. Mindannyian elgondolkodunk, én leginkább azon, hogy tényleg sokkal rosszabb dolgok miatt is kerültem már címlapra. A mostani újságírók a lába nyomába sem érnek Rita Vitrolnak. Ha ő írta volna meg ezt a cikket, még a hálószobatitkaink is benne lettek volna, sőt, mindenki meg lenne győződve róla, hogy Imperiusszal szereztük meg Alston vagyonát, és éppen azon vagyunk, hogy minél előbb megmérgezzük. Na, akkor tényleg mérges lennék, és tudom, hogy Perselus is. De ennyitől? Ugyan… Ami pedig az illeti, hogy visszavonultunk a nyilvánosságtól… Nem akarunk bujkálni, sosem beszéltünk ilyesmiről, csak a sok felhajtás után jólesik ez a csend, béke, nyugalom.

Este tíz körül felmegyek a szobánkba, hagyom, hogy Perselus és Alston még kitárgyalja az aggodalmait, ha még maradt nekik egyáltalán, én pedig elmegyek fürödni.

Mire visszatérek a fürdőszobából, már Perselus is feljött. A kandalló előtt guggol, a kellemes hűvöset árasztó kék lángokba bámul. Odasétálok hozzá, és leülök mellé a földre.

- Bánt valami?

Csak rám pillant, mintha azt szeretné, hogy találjam ki, mit is gondol. Mintha nem tudnám már az óta, hogy a kezembe vettem azt az átkozott újságot.

- Perselus, én sosem akartam titkolni senki előtt a kapcsolatunkat. Azt hittem, ez elég nyilvánvaló volt abból a beszélgetésből, amikor kihallgattál minket Harryvel.

- Mikor azt mondtad, hogy akár McGalagonynak is a szemébe mondod, hogy szeretsz?

- Igen, arra gondoltam.

- McGalagonynak csak addig volt beleszólása az életünkbe, míg a kastélyban voltunk. De… a barátaid?

- Perselus, nekem ezen a házon kívül egy barátom van, Harry. Ő pedig, még ha húzza is a száját, elfogadta, hogy boldog vagyok veled! Senki másnak nincs joga pálcát törni felettem, se feletted.

- És ezt akkor is így fogod gondolni, ha a napokban kapsz néhány csúnya hangvételű rivallót?

- Mégis kitől? Az embereket rohadtul nem érdekli, hogy én kivel élek, hidd el! Megtettem, amit meg kellett tennem, ahogy te is, és már rég elfelejtették, ki vagyok!

- Voltak még barátaid… akik nehezen viselnék a kapcsolatunk tényét. Ott van mindjárt Longbottom… ő mindig utált engem.

- Azért erről tettél - mosolyodok el egy pillanatra. - De ami a barátaimat illeti… a DS tagjai nem gyűlölnek. Se Neville, se Luna, se Ginny, se a többiek. És nem hiszem, hogy tőlük szemrehányásra kell számítanom. Hm… egy valaki azért van, akitől kaphatunk egy rivallót - tűnődöm el.

- Ki? - néz rám Perselus gyanakodva.

- Molly Weasley. Ha Ron leosztott neki mindent annak idején, és most az újságban lát bennünket… hát… nem szívesen kerülnék a szeme elé. De… nem miattad… Ron miatt. Biztos meg van győződve róla, hogy átvertem a kicsi fiát, és én vagyok a legrosszabb kétszínű fúria a világon.

- Itt lenne az ideje, hogy Weasley is felnőjön, és a saját dolgaival foglalkozzon! - csattan fel Perselus. - De Molly tényleg elég hirtelen természet, kitelik tőle, hogy ránk ront egy levéllel. De ha annyival megússzuk, hálát adhatunk Merlinnek.

- Igen. De ugye… nem ijedünk meg néhány bagolytól? - próbálom ugratni, mire csak sóhajt.

- Tényleg nem zavar, hogy most már mindenki tudja? - fordul felém végre.

- Tényleg nem - szorítom meg a kezét. - Én tudom, hogy méltó vagy a szerelmemre. Csak ez számít. És… tudod, mit mondok? Egy kicsit… inkább megkönnyebbültem.

Meglepetten kapja fel a fejét, így rámosolygok.

- Tényleg. Ez az eltűnésünk… tényleg egy kicsit olyan volt, mintha el akarnánk bújni mindenki elől. Csak a vevőink tudtak rólunk… már a szemfülesebbje, akinek feltűnt valami. De most már mindenki tudja. Mindenki tudja, hogy csak az enyém vagy - nevetem el magam. - És mindenkinek kikaparom a szemét, aki csak rád mer nézni.

Erre végre ő is elmosolyodik egy kicsit.

- Akkor zárj be a laborba, hogy senki ne nézhessen rám.

- Megfontolandó ötlet - bólintok rá. - De most menj fürödni, és kerüljünk ágyba. Késő van.

Nagy nehezen engedelmeskedik, és én mosolyogva nézek utána. Régen elképzelni sem tudtam volna, hogy így képes aggódni valakiért, akit szeret. Mintha nem is ugyanaz az ember lenne, aki két évvel ezelőtt volt. Végül csak megcsóválom a fejem, felkelek, és bebújok az ágyba.

Mikor Perselus is mellém bújik, érzem, hogy még mindig tűnődő a hangulata. Felkönyököl mellettem, és látom, hogy valami még nem tetszik neki.

- Mi az? - cirógatom meg az arcát.

- Megtorlás nélkül hagyni egy ilyen aljas húzást… ez annyira nem mardekáros - grimaszol.

- Bosszúra szomjazol? - mosolyodom el.

- Csak elégtételre.

- Semmi katasztrófa nem történt, amiért elégtételt kellene venned. De nem szólok bele… ha akarod, rendezzétek le egymás között, mint két mardekáros. Csak… annak sosem lesz vége.

- Gondolod?

- Tudom, hogy oda tudsz csapni neki akkorát, hogy nem köszöni meg. De mire lenne jó?

- Megnyugodna a lelkem.

- Jól van, jól… csinálj, amit akarsz, te mardekáros - nevetem el magam. - De ma estére nyugodj meg szépen és aludj!

- Még ki kell találnom a tervet - költözik ravaszság a szemébe.

- Nem ér rá holnap? - forgatom meg a szemem.

- Nem.

- Jó ég… nem akarok tudni róla.

- Ahogy akarod - hagyja rám, mire még megcsóválom a fejem, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedek mellette.

- Aggódsz? - kérdezi kisvártatva.

- Tudom, hogy nem kell féltenem téged, tudsz vigyázni magadra. Főleg egy taknyos Malfoyjal szemben. Csak… semmi humorom megint belekeveredni egy csetepatéba. Eleget balhéztam már Malfoyjal az elmúlt években. De ha a te lelkednek az kell, hogy megmutasd, hogy te vagy a főnök…

- Nem akarok főnökösdit játszani. De azt megtanultam, hogy ha hagyom, hogy hülyét csináljanak belőlem, akkor annak tényleg sosem lesz vége - mondja keményen.

- Perselus… ez csak egy gyerekes féltékenységi hiszti Draco részéről. Nem kell lealacsonyodnunk hozzá. Nem… téged akar megalázni… csak a büszkeségét bántja, hogy egy sárvérűt választasz vele szemben.

- Ne mondd ezt! Még magadról se! - szól rám szigorúan.

- De tényleg ez a helyzet.

- Akkor sem hagyom, hogy felforgassa az életünket.

- Kicsi ő ahhoz, Perselus. Csak akkor tudja felforgatni az életünket, ha mi hagyjuk. Hagyjuk?

Kis ideig csak néz a szemembe, aztán sóhajt. - Hogy te mindig mindenre rá tudsz venni… Legyen. Nem foglalkozom vele. Ez alkalommal. De még egy ilyen…

- Még egy ilyen, és megátkozhatod - hagyom rá. - Tudod, mire gondoltam?

- Megátkozod helyettem?

- Van az a szemétség, amiért meg tudnám. De most nem ezen gondolkodtam. Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy… holnap elmehetnénk valahova… mondjuk vacsorázni.

- Most már minden mindegy alapon? - sandít rám.

- Nem - tiltakozom. - Csak… arra gondoltam, hogy még nem is volt igazi randink. És szerét ejthetnénk a dolognak.

- Ezzel egy újabb újságcikket provokálnál ki.

- És? - vonok vállat. - Ennek legalább lenne alapja. És legalább Draco kezéből is kivennénk a sajtó fegyverét. Használjuk fel mi magunk. Úgy, ahogy nekünk jó.

- Neked tényleg mardekárosnak kellett volna lenned - tűnik fel egy pimasz mosoly az arcán.

- Hát persze - hagyom rá, aztán eltűnődöm. - Lehet, hogy jókat mosolygunk ezen, de… szerinted mi lett volna, ha a süveg a mardekárba oszt be?

- Hat éven át megnyertük volna a házkupát - ugrat. - Veled még csak kivételeznem sem kellett volna, hogy folyton adjak neked egy rakás pontot.

- És… szerinted akkor is összejöttünk volna?

- Ki tudja? - tűnődik el. - Ebben a történetben annyi minden máshogy történhetett volna, ha csak a legkisebb apróság is máshogy történik… De talán vannak benne sorsszerű mozzanatok. És most aludj… holnap… nem lesz egyszerű napunk.

- Áll a randi?

- Végül is… - tűnődik el. - Összekötjük a kellemest a hasznossal. Rendben. Találd ki, hova akarsz menni.

- Rendben - állok rá a dologra. - Holnap kitalálom. Akkor… jó éjt! - súgom még neki, aztán váltunk egy puszit, és végül elcsendesedünk, és lassan el is alszunk.


	31. Chapter 31

A másnapi újságcikk szerencsére nem igazolja Perselus félelmeit. Néhány fotó kíséretében beszámolnak arról, milyen romantikus hangulatban töltöttünk el egy estét… persze ez a megállapítás kissé borzolja Perselus idegeit, de nem vészesen. Találgatják, miért döntöttünk úgy, hogy az eddigi bujkálás helyett megjelenünk együtt nyilvános helyen. Előrángatják a tényt, hogy ott voltam Perselus tárgyalásán, sőt, újfent belekeverik Harryt is, aki kiállt Perselus mellett a bíróságon. Ezúttal nem írják, hogy próbálták kikérni az ő véleményét is a kapcsolatunkról, gyanítom, a múltkor odapörkölhetett nekik, ha elvesztette a türelmét, tanultak belőle.

Szóval ennek az irománynak még akkora figyelmet sem szentelünk, mint a múltkorinak. A forgalmunkra sincs akkora hatással, hisz a csoda három napja már eltelt, az emberek rég túlléptek a mi kapcsolatunkon. Tudom, már csak pár ilyen alkalom, és senkit nem fog izgatni a tény, hogy mi együtt vagyunk. Onnantól kezdve nyugodtan mehetünk, ahova csak akarunk.

A reggelinél olvassuk el az újságot, és ezúttal nem is vágom a kandallóba, csak átadom Alstonnak, hogy átbogarássza a többi részét is, mi pedig kivonulunk az üzletbe. A Mungónak ezúttal csupa olyan rendelése van, amit egyedül is meg tudok csinálni, így Perselus marad az üzletben, én pedig bezárkózom a laborba. Délelőtt elkészítem a vérképző bájitalokat, és egy adag fájdalomcsillapítót, aztán ebéd után nekilátok a sárkányhimlő elleni tinktúrának.

A délután közepén valaki kopog a labor ajtaján. Felkapom a fejem rá, hisz Perselus és Alston sosem kopognak, azt viszont nem tudom elképzelni, hogy bárkit beengedjenek ide. A labor mindkettejüknek olyan, mint egy szentély. Néha még én is megtiszteltetésnek érzem, hogy itt dolgozhatok. Egy pillanatig nyugtalanul nézek az ajtóra, de azért kiszólok.

- Szabad!

Az ajtó legalább olyan bizalmatlanul nyílik ki, ahogy én vizslatom, csak hogy megálljon a szívem egy pillanatra, ahogy meglátom Arthur Weasley vörös fejét felbukkanni. Eléggé zaklatottnak tűnik, de nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez nekem szól, vagy az odakint minden valószínűség szerint lezajlott kíméletlen szócsatának. Vagy szimplán csak olvasta az újságcikket, és kiakadt. Vagy esetleg Ron húzta fel. Akármi lehet, bármilyen kombinációban, és én nem tudom megtippelni sem, hogy melyik az igaz. És azt sem, hogy mire számíthatok tőle.

- Mr. Weasley… - nézek rá továbbra is döbbenten és zavartan, de aztán látom, hogy ő még mindig a Perselusszal való szócsata hatása alatt van. Gyorsan veszi a levegőt, gyanítom, Perselus olyat beszólt neki, hogy elakadt a lélegzete, és most pótolnia kell. Kíváncsi lennék, mi zajlott le köztük, így legalább tudnám, hogy kezeljem a dolgot. - Segíthetek valamit?

- Szeretnék beszélni veled, Hermione - néz rám feszülten, pedig már bezáródott mögötte az ajtó, kizárva Perselust és a külvilágot. Látom rajta az igyekezetet, hogy próbál elvonatkoztatni az üzletben történtektől. Egy sóhajjal szemügyre veszem az elkezdett bájitalt az üstömben, aztán megadom magam, és egy pálcaintéssel kiürítem az üstöt. Se bájitalt főzni, se komoly dolgokról beszélgetni nem lehet félig odafigyelve.

- Hallgatom - bólintok rá.

- Hermione… - fordul felém végre lecsillapodva - ugye tudod, hogy Molly és én… az első perctől kezdve úgy szerettünk téged, mintha te is a saját gyerekünk lettél volna? Igaz, hogy neked Harryvel ellentétben voltak szüleid, mégis…

- Tudom - sóhajtok. - És most bizonyára úgy érzik, hogy csalódást okoztam - nézek rá ébredő daccal. - Mindenki így érzi. Sajnálom. Nem akartam. Nem ez volt a cél. Mindenki haragszik rám - nézek fel dacosan. - Mindenki haragszik rám, mert végre a saját életemet akarom élni, úgy, ahogy nekem tetszik. Mindenki elfordul tőlem…

- Én nem haragszom rád - tiltakozik.

- Hát persze. El tudom képzelni - húzom el a számat. - Gondolom, Ron elmondott mindenféle kétszínű, áruló, rossz erkölcsű nőnek… hogy átvertem és kihasználtam… Ne! Nem kell tagadnia, a szemembe is megmondta, mit gondol rólam.

- A fiam szeretett téged…

- Tudom - hajtom le a fejem bűntudatosan, de aztán újra felnézek rá. - De mégis, ön szerint mit kellett volna tennem? Ahogy ön is mondta, hogy saját gyerekükként szerettek engem… így én is testvéremként szerettem Ront. Soha nem éreztem többet iránta, de ez a testvéri szeretet bennem nagyon erős volt. Bármit megtettem volna érte, ahogy sokszor meg is tettem. Mindig kiálltam mellette, még akkor is, ha hülye volt. De ő többet akart, és én nem tudtam megadni. Haragudott rám ezért… nem tudta megérteni… Tudom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neki… de azt kellett volna hazudnom, hogy szeretem, ha egyszer nem szeretem? Így boldog lett volna? Vagy én boldog lehettem volna?

- Nem, persze, hogy nem - látja be ő is. - És nem azért jöttem, hogy emiatt szemrehányást tegyek neked. Én csak…

- Olvasta az újságot, és nem hitt a szemének, igaz?

- Én csak… nem vagyok biztos benne…

- Hogy Perselus a megfelelő társ a számomra? Sokan gondolják ezt. Két ember van, aki megérti, hogy miért szeretem őt. Az a két ember, aki rajtam kívül még igazán ismeri őt.

- Hermione, én megértem, hogy… felnézel rá… hogy hálás vagy neki mindazért, amit tett…

- Ha azt hiszi, hogy ennyit érzek iránta, akkor hatalmasat téved. Ő egy csodálatos ember… akkor is, ha ezt senki nem hiszi el. Mert senki másnak nem mutatta meg, csak nekem.

- De sokkal idősebb nálad, és…

- Igen, sokkal idősebb nálam, és igen, nehéz természete van, és igen, gyerekkoromban féltem tőle, és igen, húsz éven keresztül rossz hírét keltették, és igen, ott van a karján a Sötét Jegy… kihagytam valamit? De mindaz, amit a világ tud róla, csak látszat. Senki nem ismeri őt, csak én, Alston, és Harry. És jól is van ez így.

- Valóban szereted őt? - kérdezi még mindig aggodalmaskodva.

- Tudja, mióta szeretem őt? Majdnem három éve - ismerem be egy nosztalgikus mosollyal. - Szóval biztos lehet benne, hogy ez nem csak valami gyerekes rajongás, amit majd kinövök. Igen, szeretem őt. Akkor is szerettem, mikor még a tanárom volt. Akkor is szerettem, mikor a Rend vadászkopóként vetette utána magát, hogy megbosszulja Dumbledore halálát. Akkor is szerettem, mikor a bíróságon darabokra tépték, hogy találjanak valamit, amiért elítélhetik. És tegnap este is szerettem, amikor a kedvemért kimerészkedett a páncéljából, kitéve magát az ilyen támadásoknak…

- Nem akartam támadni.

- Persze, akkor biztosan az időjárásról beszélgettek odakint - mondom dúlva-fúlva, de Mr. Weasley sóhajt egy nagyot.

- Nem azért jöttem, hogy bántsalak… vagy őt. Egyszerűen csak… aggódom érted.

- Tudom - látom be én is. - Sajnálom… nem akartam így kifakadni.

- Úgy reagálsz, ahogy ő tenné - néz rám fürkészőn. - Ez egy kicsit ijesztő.

- Úgy reagálok, ahogy ő tenné, mert egy ideje engem is elutasít a világ, ahogy őt is. Csupán azért, mert próbálok boldog lenni. Márpedig én megvédem ezt a boldogságot, bármibe kerül is.

- Én nem akarom elvenni tőled a boldogságot. Ha valóban boldog vagy.

Egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel az arcomon, mire zavarba jön.

- Boldog vagyok, Mr. Weasley. Komolyan. Megtaláltam azt az embert, akit szeretek, azt a munkát, amit szeretek, és szeretek itt élni. Ez a hely lett az otthonom… - mondom körülpillantva. - Én… sajnálom azt a káoszt, amit magam mögött hagytam. Sajnálom Ront… meg, hogy a kastélyt úgy hagytam ott, ahogy… De nem értettek meg… sem Ron, sem McGalagony… nem értették meg, hogy miért… mert még mindig nem képesek a régi előítéletektől mentesen látni.

- És ő?

- Elhinné, ha bármit mondanék?

- Neked igen - mondja komolyan.

- Szeret engem.

- Hermione - csóválja meg mégis a fejét. - Amit egy mardekáros mond, és amit gondol…

- Erről beszélek! - szakítom félbe. - Ezek az idióta előítéletek a mardekárról, és magáról Perselusról… vegye már a fáradtságot, és próbáljon meg mögé látni! Érdekes módon Ginny megértette! Ő tisztában van azzal, hogy Perselus mit tett érte! Tudja, mit mondott nekem, mikor utoljára találkoztunk? Hogy egyszer majd eljön hozzánk, és megköszöni Perselusnak!

- Én ezt értem, Hermione, de… én még emlékszem rá…

- Hogy régen mi is utáltuk? Melyik gyerek nem utálja a szigorú tanárt? Melyik gyerek nem utál hajnalba nyúlóan házi feladatot írni, mikor tudja, hogy legfeljebb csak egy V-t kaphat rá, akkor is, ha beleszakad? Mire emlékszik még? Hogy mindig azt hittük, hogy Voldemortnak dolgozik? Igen, mert jól játszotta a szerepét, amit Dumbledore rá osztott. Ahogy mi is igyekeztünk mindig jól játszani, bármit is kellett tennünk. Ön is.

- Tudom - bólint rá türelmesen. - És nem erre gondoltam. De… régóta ismerem őt, sokkal régebben, mint te! És… ő sosem volt az a típusú ember, aki… akit el tudok képzelni… egy ilyen helyzetben… egy kapcsolatban… egy ilyen kedves lány mellett, mint te. Ő mindig undok volt és kiállhatatlan. Sosem tűrt meg maga mellett senkit. Mindig magának való volt, nem érezte jól magát, csak a könyvei és a bájitalai között. Én megértem a háborúban játszott szerepét. Tényleg - erősíti meg, mikor vágok egy kételkedő grimaszt. - És tisztelem is mindazért, amit tett… De belőle hiányzik mindenfajta gyengédség… ő… nem az az ember, aki képes téged boldoggá tenni!

- Merlin… - tűnik fel egy keserű mosoly az arcomon. - És ön még az a típusú ember, aki próbál racionálisan gondolkodni. Mit gondolhatnak mások? Tulajdonképpen - tűnődöm el -, mókás lenne végighallgatni egyesek gondolatait. Hogy mennyire tévúton járnak.

- Hermione, te ugyanolyan elfogult vagy, mint bárki más, csak te az ő irányában - próbál szelíden győzködni Mr. Weasley, és nem veszi észre, hogy mögötte hangtalanul kinyílik az ajtó, és belép Perselus. Csak a szemem sarkából látom, oda se merek nézni, és csak várom az elkerülhetetlen robbanást. De a férfi folytatja. - Észre kellene venned…

Perselus azonban nem hagyja neki végigmondani, hogy mit kellene észrevennem, félbeszakítja.

- Ha valakinek észre kellene vennie valamit, Arthur, akkor az te vagy. És ideje lenne észrevenned, hogy Hermionénak nincs kedvére a társaságod! Minden kérdésedre válaszolt, ideje lenne, hogy békén hagyd!

Mr. Weasley szeme is dühösen villan, de megelőzöm.

- Még egy percet hagyj nekünk - fordulok Perseushoz.

- Szó sem lehet róla! Eleget gyötört már! És a munkádat is tönkretette - pillant az üres üstömre.

- Tudom - sétálok oda hozzá, és gyengéden megérintem a karját. - Csak egy perc. Kérlek!

Bosszúsan megrázza a fejét, aztán kivonul a laborból, miközben morog. Nem sokat értek belőle, de ahogy megcsapja a fülem a szokásos „griffendéles csitri" elnevetem magam, és beteszem mögötte az ajtót. Mikor visszafordulok a vendégünk felé, már újra komoly vagyok.

- Mr. Weasley… én tudom, hogy aggódik értem… és hálás vagyok… tényleg. Ezért is, és mindenért, amit régen tett értem. Tudom, hogy sokkal tartozom önnek, és az egész családnak. És én bármikor itt vagyok, ha tehetek valamit. De… tudom azt is, hogy abban, hogy ma idejött elég nagy szerepe volt… szóval, hogy reménykedett abban, hogy ha sikerül eltérítenie Perselustól, akkor még mindig lehet valami Ron és köztem. De én nem vagyok szerelmes Ronba. Soha nem voltam, és nem is leszek. Akkor sem lennék, ha nem lenne az életemben Perselus. Ami pedig Perselust illeti… tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy ő nem az a férfi, aki reggeltől estig puszilgat és babusgat, ahogy esetleg Ron tenné… de az ölelésében ott van minden, amit érez, és nekem ez számít. És tett értem olyan dolgokat, amivel kinyilvánította nekem, hogy mit érez. Értem adta fel a tanári állását, amit szeretett… értem zárta le a múltja olyan szakaszait, amiről úgy hitte, hogy élete végéig elkísérik. És értem tette azt is, hogy tegnap mindenki előtt nyíltan felvállalta a kapcsolatunkat. Ez mindennél többet elmond arról, hogy mit érez. Ennyit tudok mondani… ha ez kevés… sajnálom. Döntöttem arról, hogy hogyan, hol és kivel szeretném élni az életemet. Hálás vagyok annak, aki elfogadja… mert vannak ilyenek… de többet nem tehetek.

- Tényleg boldog vagy? - vizslat némileg megenyhülve.

- Igen.

- Hát jó… tényleg szeretem volna, ha egy ilyen szép, okos, kedves kislány van a fiam mellett. De tudom, hogy az érzelmeket nem lehet kicsikarni. Nem örülök a döntésednek, de úgy tűnik, kénytelen vagyok elfogadni.

- Köszönöm - sóhajtok megkönnyebbülten. - Az idő majd bebizonyítja, hogy igazam volt.

- Úgy legyen, kislányom - bólint rá, és bár látom, hogy még mindig vannak fenntartásai, azért sokkal kevesebb rossz érzéssel távozik, mint ahogy jött.

- Jól van, akkor most… azt hiszem, jobb, ha kikísérem. Jobb a békesség.

- Rendben - bólint rá, így kisétálunk a laborból.

Perselus a kasszánál tesz-vesz, de még mindig dühösen villog a szeme. Nem kerüli el a figyelmem a pulton heverő üvegdarab, ami egy pillanatra felidéz bennem egy korábbi jelenetet, mikor én hallgattam ki őt és Alstont. Szóval minden szavunkat hallotta, ezért olyan zaklatott. Gyorsan végiggondolom, miket mondtam róla, és csak reménykedem benne, hogy én nem bántottam meg a néha kemény, és szókimondó megnyilvánulásaimmal. Arthur tétován megáll vele szemben, de láthatóan nem tudja eldönteni, hogy mit mondjon. Perselus persze nem könnyíti meg a dolgát, ahogy villámló, éjsötét szemeivel ránéz.

- Ha még egyszer… valemelyikőtök háborgatni meri Hermionét - mondja azzal a régről jól ismert könyörtelen hanggal - keservesen megbánja!

- Te is tudod, hogy nem háborgatni akartam - mentegetőzik Mr. Weasley. - Aggódtunk érte.

- Van, aki vigyázzon rá!

- Hát, csak vigyázz rá, Perselus! Megérdemli - mondja még Mr. Weasley, aztán kisétál az üzletből.

Tűnödve nézek utána, aztán odasétálok Perselushoz. Csak megállok előtte, elmosolyodva visszavarázsolom az üvegdarabot az ablakba, aztán megcirógatom az arcát.

- Szeretlek!

Benne még ott tombol a feszültség, így bosszúsan megcsóválja a fejét.

- Eszement griffendéles csitri! Minden barátodat elveszíted miattam.

- Nem - tiltakozom. - Az igaz barátokat nem. Látod, Harry még mindig mellettem van. És Ginny és Neville és Luna… És hidd el, Arthur is csak Ron miatt ilyen. Szerette volna, ha boldognak látja a fiát. Egyszer talán majd teljesül a kívánsága. És különben is… lehet, hogy néhány… ismerős… elmarad, de megnyertem helyette általad Alstont, és tényleg úgy élünk itt, mint egy család.

- Álmodozó, romantikus bolond vagy - néz rám Perselus, és én érzem, ahogy lassan megnyugszik.

- Az hát. De ilyennek szeretsz, nem igaz?

- Menj inkább, és készítsd el végre azt a bájitalt! - utasít, és tudom, túl sok neki már a romantikából, így lopok egy puszit, és visszatérek a laborba.

A munka mindig hatékonyan tereli el a figyelmemet, így most is. Csak este, vacsoránál jut eszembe újra a délutáni kis incidens, mikor Alston felhozza a látogatónkat. Gondolom, ő hallott valamit abból a cirkuszból, amiről én lemaradtam, feltételezem egy hangfogó bűbájnak köszönhetően. Csak vállat vonok, továbbra is meggyőződésem, hogy Arthur csak azért volt eleinte ellenséges, mert Ron minden rossznak elmondott, és ő hitt neki. Miért is ne hitt volna a saját fiának? Talán az, hogy látta, hogy kölcsönösen kiállunk egymásért Perselusszal, meggyőzte róla, hogy nem kell annyira féltenie engem. Vagy legalábbis nem Perselustól.

Este azonban még sikerül egy kicsit kiakasztanom Perselust is. Mióta Mr. Weasley elment, tűnődöm azon, hogy beszéljek Harryvel. Csak, hogy egy kicsit ő is helyre tegye a lelkem. Szükségem van még egy kis megerősítésre. Mármint abban, hogy vannak még, akik kitartanak mellettünk.

- Holnap meglátogatnám Harryt - nézek rá óvatosan, mikor vacsora után felmegyünk a szobánkba. - Ha nem bánod - teszem még hozzá, mikor tüntetően nem reagál arra, amit mondtam.

- Nem vagy bezárva a házba - fordul felém. - Oda mész, ahová csak szeretnél.

- Perselus… Harry a barátom - próbálom engesztelni. - És ő… nem mer folyton idejárni, mert fél, hogy kiakadsz. De nem csak szökőévente szeretnék beszélgetni vele.

- Potter már nem fél tőlem. Sőt, kifejezetten élvezi, ha bosszanthat - fintorog, de aztán úgy tűnik, megpróbálja komolyan venni a témát. - Kíváncsi vagy, vele is beszélt-e Arthur?

- Igen - ismerem be. - És a múltkor arról sem kérdeztem meg, mivel ijesztette el az újságírókat. Hátha még nekünk is szükségünk lesz rá.

- Rendben - bólint rá végül, de azért látom rajta, hogy nem túl lelkes az ötletemtől. Nem forszírozom tovább a témát, tudom, csak még jobban felhúzná magát, ha erőltetném.

A következő nap is inkább csendben teszem a dolgom, tudom, Perselust azért bosszantja, hogy Harryvel is meg akarom beszélni a dolgokat. Leginkább az, hogy… hogy is szokta mondani… hogy kiteregetem Potternek a magánéletünket. Nem áll szándékomban ezt tenni, de tudom, erről őt nem tudnám meggyőzni, így nem is erőltetem.

Tudom, hogy Harry nap közben suliban van, így kora estére időzítem a látogatást. Meglepődik, mikor ajtót nyit, de azért beinvitál. Nem akarom egyből letámadni, így körülnézek nála, hagyom, hogy magával ragadjon a lelkesedése, amivel körbevezet a lakásban. Egész otthonosan berendezte, de azért hiányzik egy női kéz nyoma a szobákból. Majd, ha Ginny végez a sulival, és már hatökrös szekérrel sem lehet visszatartani Harrytől, ez is változni fog.

Végül készít nekem egy teát, és letelepszünk a nappaliban.

- És most meséld el szépen, miért jöttél? - sandít rám, mire sóhajtok, és megpróbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat. - Te sem gondoltak komolyan, ugye, hogy a múlt esti kis kiruccanásotok következmények nélkül marad? Te magyaráztál a sajtó fegyveréről, vagy miről.

- Nem a cikk miatt - rázom meg a fejem. - Puszta tényeket közöltek, nincs vele semmi gond. Ez volt a célunk, hogy végre Malfoy baromsága nélkül lássák az emberek a tényeket. Csak… tegnap felbukkant nálunk Mr. Weasley - vallom be töredelmesen.

- Kiakadt a cikktől?

- Szerintem igazából már az első cikktől kiakadt - húzom el a számat. - Talán addig költői túlzásnak tartotta, amit Ron lefestett rólam, de akkor lehet, hogy úgy gondolta, hogy a fia mégsem túlzott.

- Ron szeret a bolhából elefántot csinálni, ezt ő is tudja. De… mit mondott?

- Arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy amit Perselus iránt érzek, az csupán tisztelet és hála… nem pedig szerelem.

- Hála, mi? - vigyorog Harry. - Azért a több ezer pontért, amit levont tőlünk, meg a sok büntetőmunkáért, meg azért, hogy hajnali háromkor még azt kapartuk, milyen hatással van a hoppanálás a bájitalokra.

- Arról a büntetőmunkáról csak ti tehettetek - biztosítom nevetve. - És csak azt kapartátok, amit diktáltam.

- Védd csak! - fenyeget meg tréfásan, de aztán elkomolyodik.

- Hermione, az emberek olyan sok mindent nem tudnak… és nem is kell, hogy tudják. Azt hiszik, hogy… amit tettünk, az csupa kaland és hősiesség… Fogalmuk sincs, mennyi mindent áldoztunk fel, mennyit harcoltunk, mennyit kínlódtunk… De mi tudjuk. Mi tudjuk, mit tett Perselus, és ő is tudja, hogy mi mit tettünk. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy mit érzel iránta… tudod, amióta feltártad nekem ezt az egészet, sokat gondolkodtam rajta. Mert be kell vallanom, mikor ott a Szellemszálláson nem akartad magára hagyni, én sem értettem sok mindent. De azóta felidéztem azokat a dolgokat, amik az után történtek, hogy Dumbledore meghalt. Azt az estét például, mikor bevittél minket Perselus lakosztályába… meg egy csomó más jelenetet, mikor próbáltad feltűnés nélkül a pártját fogni… És még ennél sokkal korábban is, például, amikor engem kivágott bájitaltanról, és mi még akkor is csak őt szidtuk, mert nem értettük meg. És tudom azt is, hogy… hogy csak te tudtad meggyőzni, hogy vegyen engem vissza a csoportjába. Dumbledore hiába hepciáskodott volna vele, mert nem érdekelte volna. Szóval… annyira nyilvánvaló, hogy már akkor is szeretted… És ő is téged. Mindenki mást kiátkozott volna, ha leborítja a hozzávalós tálcáját, neked nem szólt egy szót sem. Nem is értem, hogy nem vettem észre.

- Úgy, hogy a pasik vakok az ilyesmire. Amúgy pedig ő is tudta, hogy a tálca csak ürügy volt, hogy ott maradhassak, ezért nem átkozott meg - nevetem el magam. - Azt hiszem, már azon az estén beleszerettem, ott, a Főhadiszálláson. Annyira… más volt, mint szokott. Feltárt valamit… önmagából. Nem értem… még ma sem értem, miért. De így volt.

- És jó is volt így - bólint rá.

- Köszönöm, hogy te megértesz - mosolygok rá hálásan.

- Megértelek. Mert már én is láttam valamit abból, amiről beszélsz. De azt hiszem, senki más nem fogja látni, mert senki másnak nem mutatja meg. Így ne várd az emberektől, hogy megértsék. Vagy akár téged.

- Igaz. Csak tudod… Mr. Weasley is harcolt velünk. Sőt az összes gyereke ott harcolt mellettünk. Ron és Ginny…

- És egy fiát elveszítette ebben a harcban, ezt ne feledd. Ez nem könnyíti meg a megértést a számára.

- Bármelyikünk meghalhatott volna - ellenkezek.

- De nem mi haltunk meg, hanem Charlie. De most nem ezen kell vitatkozunk - csillapít Harry. - Arról beszélgettünk, hogy én megértelek.

- Tudom, és hálás vagyok. Csak az bosszant, hogy más nem.

- Adj időt az embereknek, Hermione. Ha azt látják, hogy évek múltával is kitartasz mellette, sőt, boldog vagy… el fogják fogadni. Addig pedig tanulj, tedd le a vizsgádat, és bosszantsd a jónépet még néhány ilyen cikkel, mint a tegnapi.

- Hát, lesz rá példa - bólintok rá. - Nem fogok bezárkózni a négy fal közé.

- Helyesen teszed - erősít meg Harry. - És Perselusnak is jót fog tenni, ha kirángatod.

- Ezt neki is elmondhatnád.

- Ennyi öngyilkossági hajlam nincs bennem - vigyorog Harry.

- Túl sűrűn nem hiszem, hogy kimozdul. Bár… - tűnődöm el valamin, mire Harry somolyogva vizslat.

- Bár?

- Múlt este hat lóval sem tudtam levontatni a Temze partra, de cserébe megígérte, hogy elvisz egy szép helyre.

- Persze, valahol a világ végén - ugrat Harry.

- Tudod, mit? Nem is bánnám annyira. Csend, béke, boldogság.

- Te fülig szerelmes vagy - állapítja meg.

- Nem, annál sokkal jobban.

- Örülök, hogy boldog vagy - mosolyog rám Harry.

- Hidd el, ha Ginny itt lesz veled, te is ugyanilyen boldog leszel - biztosítom.

- Tudom. Már alig várom - sóhajt.

- Lelkesen készül vissza a Roxfortba?

- Igen. De már most izgul a RAVASZ miatt.

- Hisz még el se kezdődött a tanév.

- Te beszélsz? - ugrat Harry.

- Oké, igazad van - látom be nevetve. - Én már aznap izgultam a következő tanév miatt, mikor az előző véget ért.

- Te mikor vizsgázol?

- Nem is tudom. Ennyire konkrétan még nem beszéltünk róla. Valamikor a jövő nyáron.

- Merlin… nem irigylem addig a többieket. Kötélidegek kellenek hozzád.

- Perselusnak van. Alstonnak pedig végtelen türelme. Remélem - hajtom le a fejem egy szégyellős mosollyal. Tudom, hogy milyen kiállhatatlan tudok lenni a vizsgák előtt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ez lesz majd életem legfontosabb vizsgája.

Kis ideig még faggatom Harryt arról, mit vár az új sulitól, hogy illeszkedett be ebbe az új környezetbe, aztán hamarosan elköszönök tőle, és hazamegyek.

Perselus morcos még kicsit, de mikor látja, hogy nekem könnyebb a lelkem a Harryvel való beszélgetés után, lassan beletörődik a megváltoztathatatlanba, és tudom, legközelebb már nem fog ennyit morogni, ha meglátogatom Harryt.


	32. Chapter 32

Épp egy összetett és hosszú megrendelést állítunk össze Perselusszal aznap délután, miközben azt találgatjuk, mi készülhet az alapanyagokból, mikor felbukkan az üzletben McGalagony. Egy pillanatra meglepetten összenézünk, és mivel a leghalványabb sejtésünk sincs arról, hogy mit akar, Perselus közelebb lép hozzá. Talán csak azért, hogy megelőzzön abban, hogy még egyszer lekapjam a nőt a tíz körméről. Mondanom sem kell, ahogy meglátom, felforr bennem az indulat.

- Mit tehetünk önért, igazgatónő? - kérdezi Perselus hidegen, és tudom, ő is csak leplezi a közömbösséggel a dühét.

- Szeretnék beszélni önnel. Négyszemközt - mondja a boszorkány, mire Perselus felém pillant.

- Ms. Granger előtt nincsenek titkaim.

- Valóban? - vonja fel kérdőn a szemöldökét McGalagony.

- Valóban - biztosítja Perselus.

- Hát jó. Mint bizonyára sejti, azóta sem találtam megfelelő tanárt a Roxfort bájitaltan tanári állására.

- Bizonyára sejtem - húzza össze a szemét Perselus. Elfojtok egy gúnyos mosolyt, hisz Alston abszolút naprakész a témában, mindig beszámol róla, hogy éppen kit nyaggat McGalagony ezzel a kérdéssel, és az illető milyen választ adott neki. Azt is tudjuk, hogy Lumpsluck professzor szigorúan kikötötte neki, hogy csak azt a félben maradt évet fejezi be, aztán a továbbiakban hallani sem akarja azt a szót, hogy Roxfort. Megírta Alstonnak, hogy ő már nyugdíjas, megérdemli a pihenést és punktum. Már csak saját magának szeretne reuma elleni bájitalokat és krémeket kevergetni, és nem neveletlen kölykökkel piszmogni. Mindez mardekáros módon nem kevés kárörömmel tölt el bennünket, nem csak Perselust, de Alstont és engem is.

- De ettől még elképzelésem sincs, mit akar tőlem - teszi hozzá Perselus értetlenséget színlelve, had mondja csak végig a boszorkány, amiért jött. Nem könnyítjük meg a dolgát.

- Nos… sokat gondolkodtam a történeteken… és… szeretném, ha visszajönne.

- Azok után, hogy tiltott viszonyt folytattam egy diákommal? - sandít rám Perselus.

- Nos… igen… ez... tény… de… Ms. Granger ugyebár… ha jól belegondolunk… már nem volt hagyományos értelemben diák… és… nagykorú volt és… valószínűleg nem állt fenn sem a kényszerítés, sem a jobb jegyért való… khm… ellenszolgáltatás… esete…

- Valószínűleg - szúrja közbe végtelenül gúnyosan Perselus. - De esetleg Imperius átkot még szórhattam rá.

McGalagony figyelmen kívül hagyja ezt a beszólást, és néhány másodperc töprengés után folytatja.

- Szóval azt hiszem… kissé elhamarkodottan ítéltem ebben az ügyben.

- És az a nem elhanyagolható álláspontja, miszerint megöltem Dumbledore-t? - néz rá fagyos pillantással Perselus.

- Rájöttem, hogy a magánéleti problémáimat nem vihetem be a munkahelyemre - mondja némileg hűvösre váltva a boszorkány is.

- A végén még kiderül, hogy okklumenciát tanul a kedvemért - húzza az idegeit Perselus.

- Mi a válasza?

- Nem hagyom itt Granger kisasszonyt - mondja lazán Perselus.

- Azt mindjárt gondoltam… de erre is van megoldás - vesz szemügyre az igazgatónő.

- Na erre kíváncsi vagyok - teszem csípőre a kezem.

- Flitwick professzor rebesgeti már, hogy szeretne nyugdíjba menni. Szóval, ha jövő szeptembertől még nem is, de egy évvel később megüresedik még egy poszt a tanári karban.

Perselus vet rám egy pillantást, de a tömény undoron kívül semmit nem tud leolvasni az arcomról.

- Mint bizonyára észrevette, professzor, az elmúlt hónapok alatt sikerült egy új életet kezdenünk - pillant körül Perselus az üzletben.

- Igen, észrevettem - néz körül megvetően McGalagony. - De remélem, nem gondolja komolyan, hogy egy világvégi nevenincs boltban eladósegédként szeretné leélni az életét?

Nem tudom, melyikünk nyúlna gyorsabban pálcáért, gyanítom, Perselus, hisz háborúban élesedtek a reflexei, de abban a pillanatban kinyílik az üzlet hátsó ajtaja, és belép rajta Mr. Coward, mi pedig megakadunk a mozdulatban, mint két süticsenésen ért gyerek.

- Á, Minerva McGalagony, ha nem tévedek - néz kedélyes mosollyal a nőre. - Micsoda megtiszteltetés, maga a Roxfort igazgatónője az én üzletemben!

Döbbenten nézek rá a hangnem miatt, és a döbbenetem még csak fokozódik, ahogy Perselusra nézek, és az ő arcán is felfedezek egy elfojtott, apró, de felettébb csúfondáros mosolyt. Mintha számítana valamire.

- Ön bizonyára Mr. Coward - veszi szemügyre McGalagony az öreget. A hangjából még mindig érezhető a lekicsinylés.

- Bizonyára - bólint rá az öreg ártatlanul mosolyogva.

- Nos… talán megbocsátja nekem, hogy a segédjét próbálom visszacsábítani Roxfortba. Mégiscsak egy neves iskola, ahol… nem pazarolná el a… tehetségét… és talán fizetni is többet tudok neki, mint ön.

- Ebben teljesen biztos vagyok. Az én lehetőségeim meglehetősen szerények - bólogat Coward, és én továbbra is értetlenül nézek rá.

- Szóval nem bánja?

- Egyáltalán nem, drága hölgyem. De előtte tudnia kell néhány dolgot.

- Mégis mit? - kérdezi gyanakodva McGalagony.

- Először is azt kell tudnia, hogy Perselus nem csupán a segédem, hanem a valaha volt legszorgalmasabb és legtehetségesebb tanítványom, és mellesleg nagyon jó barátom, amióta csak ismerem. Ennek pedig már húsz éve. A másik dolog, hogy Perselus nem az alkalmazottam, hanem az örökösöm, vagyis az üzletem, a házam, és minden egyéb ingó és ingatlan vagyonom leendő tulajdonosa. A harmadik az, hogy amit ön egy világvégi porfészek huszadrangú boltjának titulál, az bájitalmesteri körökben nemzetközi elismerésnek örvend, és még Ausztráliából is járnak ide bájitalmesterek, hogy megbízható, minőségi áruhoz jussanak. A negyedik dolog az, hogy ön bármilyen csillagászati fizetést is ígérne Perselusnak, az sosem érhetne fel azzal, amit én itt kínálhatok neki. Ez pedig a megbecsülés és a tisztelet, valamit a tudásának az elismerése, amiben itt része lehet, és öntől soha nem kaphatná meg. És végül, de nem utolsósorban, itt szabad lehet, a maga ura, amire eddig soha nem volt lehetősége, így el nem ítélhető módon szomjazza a szabadságot, mint sivatag az esőt, és nem hinném, hogy bármi is elcsábíthatná innen.

Mindezt az öreg bájitalmester könnyed hangon mondja, de minden mondata tökéletes arculcsapásként éri McGalagonyt.

- Önnek is ez a véleménye? - néz kérdőn Perselusra.

- Magam sem fogalmazhattam volna meg jobban - bólint rá, mire az igazgatónő arca még jobban elszürkül.

- Értem - húzza el a száját.

- Nos, ennek igazán örülök - mosolyog tovább Mr. Coward. - Tehetünk önért még valamit?

- Nem.

- Akkor tisztelettel meg kell kérnem, hogy hagyja el a házamat.

Mintha még egyszer utoljára pofon vágták volna, McGalagony megpördül és kirohan az üzletből.

Döbbent elismeréssel nézek az öregre. Magam sem csinálhattam volna jobban. Sőt, Alston nyugodt, szinte kedélyes hangja csak tett rá egy lapáttal.

- Mardekáros - tűnik fel egy cinkos mosoly az arcomon.

- Semmivel sem jobban, mint ön, kisasszony - neveti el magát. - És most megyek, és befejezem az uzsonnámat - mondja, és visszasétál a házba.

- Fejezzük be ezt a csomagot - fordulok vissza a fél méteres lista felé, de még mindig nem tudom elfojtani a kárörvendő mosolyt az arcomon.

Néhány percig csendben dolgozunk, aztán érzem magamon Perselus pillantását. Felnézek rá, mire vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Nem lett volna kedved hozzá?

- Bűbájtant tanítani? De, nagyon szívesen. De hogy egy olyan embernek dolgozzak, akivel csak kölcsönös undort érzünk egymás iránt… az nekem megmérgezné az életemet. Nem ér annyit az egész.

- Nem szabad haragudnod rá!

- Nem, Perselus, én nem… nem az érzései miatt haragszom rá, ezt tudnod kell. Én megértem, hogy csalódott, és dühös, és magányos… azt is, hogy hiányzik neki Dumbledore, meg, hogy sok dolog miatt bűntudata van, meg minden… ezek mind olyan érzések, amiket én is nagyon jól ismerek… a jó részükön én is keresztülmentem… megyek… De ezt nem vetítheti ki másokra. Ahogy velünk bánt, ahogy veled bánt hónapokon keresztül… az nem volt igazságos. Mindegy, soha többé nem akarom hagyni, hogy ez a nő elrontsa a kedvem. És te? Nem szerettél volna visszamenni? Az életed jó részét a kastélyban töltötted.

- Túl sok ott a rossz emlék. Bár valóban közel harminc évet éltem a falai között… ideje volt kiszabadulnom. Régen… el sem tudtam volna képzelni, hogy máshol éljek… de már csak egy emlék. Egy olyan szakasz az életemben, amit lezártam. Ráadásul ha végiggondolod a Roxfort történelme című könyvet, amit úgyis kívülről tudsz… - vet rám egy icipicit gúnyos pillantást, de csak megforgatom a szemem -, mióta világ a világ, a Roxfortban mindig egyedülálló tanárok tanítottak… Szóval ez a döntés nem csak arról szólna, hogy akarunk-e a kastélyban tanítani. És ezt a döntést már régen meghoztuk.

- Akkor ezt a lehetőséget túltárgyaltuk - mosolyodom el. - Mit gondolsz, lehet, hogy egy elmeélesítő bájital készül ezekből?

- És a maradékból?

- Talán… nem is tudom… - nézek végig újra a listán. - Marad még kígyófog és nadragulya… ez a kettő nagyon üti egymást.

- Két ellenséget egy harmadik gyakran összebékíthet - sandít fel Perselus egy pillanatra, mikor befejezi a hunyorszirup kimérését.

- Remélem, most a bájitalról beszélsz - nézek rá.

- Csakis. Ősi ellentétek összebékítésével nem foglalkozom - vág vissza.

- De mi marad még? Kagylóhéj?

- És az aszfodélosz-gyökér - hívja fel a figyelmem Perselus az egyik aprócska tételre, ami elveszik a többi között.

- Azt mondod, hogy nem füstöl el az egész, ha néhány grammot abból beleteszel?

- Pontosan. Gyere, adok neked egy könyvet - sétál hátra a könyvespolcokhoz, és némi tűnődés után leveszi az egyiket. - Sok-sok ellentét van a bájitalok világában is, amit fel kell oldani. Ebből sokat tanulhatsz.

- Oké, munka után belevetem magam - veszem át vigyorogva. Perselus még rábólint, aztán visszatérünk a csomaghoz.

Néhány nap kell, hogy végképp lenyugodjanak a kedélyek a McGalagonnyal való konfrontáció után, de végül minden visszatér a normális kerékvágásba. Két nap alatt kiolvasom a könyvet, amit Perselus adott, de aztán még estéket beszélünk az ellentétekről és a feloldásukról. Kiderül, hogy rengeteg olyan összetevő van, amik segítségével elvileg összeférhetetlen hozzávalókat alkalmazhatunk egy bájitalban, felhasználva mindegyikük előnyös tulajdonságait. Igazán érdekes, ad néhány olyan ötletet, amit a közeljövőben ki szeretnék próbálni. Közben persze Perselus újabb és újabb könyveket nyom a kezembe, és persze gyakran főzünk ritka és különleges bájitalokat is a Mungó mindennapos megrendelésein kívül. Egyszóval úgy tanulok rengeteg mindent, hogy szinte észre sem veszem. Néha Alston is bekapcsolódik a beszélgetésbe, ilyenkor Perselus arcán is látom a feszült figyelmet, tudja, a mesterétől még ő is tanulhat, még ennyi év után is.

Jó néhány hét telik el ebben a jóleső nyugalomban, mikor egy nap Harry sétál be az üzletbe.

- Potter, még a múltkori találkozásunkat sem hevertem ki - csóválja meg a fejét Perselus.

- Pedig annak már két hónapja - néz rá kérdőn Harry. - Ki kellene fejlesztened valami bájitalt, ami segít regenerálódni az általam okozott sokkból.

- Még sokat szemtelenkedsz, kapsz egy kis ízelítőt abból a sokkból - fenyegeti meg Perselus, de Harry nem ijed meg tőle.

- Rajtam akarsz prezentálni? És szerinted én ezt hagyom?

- Nem lenne választásod.

- Hiszed.

- Na jó, elég legyen! - lépek közéjük. - Ha meg akarjátok átkozni egymást, menjetek máshova, én nem fogok takarítani utánatok!

Mind a kettő villámló szemekkel néz rám egy pillanatra, de aztán megenyhülnek.

- Szóval, Harry, mit tehetünk érted? - kérdezem a srácot.

- Mostanában elég sokat beszélgettem Kingsley-vel, és arra jutottunk, hogy már a suli alatt is adna nekem kisebb megbízásokat. Csak, hogy formában maradjak.

- Merlin óvjon meg minket! - szúrja közbe kissé gúnyosan Perselus.

- Ne aggódj, téged megkíméllek - vág vissza Harry, és gyorsan folytatja, mielőtt Perselus replikázhatna. - Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy jó lenne, ha ilyen esetben lenne nálam egy készlet az alap bájitalokból. Esetleg jól jöhet…

- Főzd meg magadnak, Potter!

- Nem biztos, hogy azzal jól járna a világ.

- Nem is értem, hogy nem buktál meg a RAVASZ-on.

- A hírnevem, tudod…

- Csak az lehetett.

- Na, most, hogy ilyen szépen egyetértetek valamiben - szakítom félbe őket -, szedjünk össze neked ezt-azt, Harry - mondom, és elgondolkodva odasétálok a polcokhoz.

- Biztosan kellene sebhegesztő és csontforrasztó… aztán… Százfűlé-főzet… és… Verita-szérum. Ez a kenőcs rendkívül hatékony az átoksebekre… és van itt neked Kék csillag esszencia, bár remélhetőleg nem itatnak veled mérget, de ha mégis ez talán segít. És Béke-elixír… csak hogy tiszta fejjel indulj bevetésre.

- Ezt a löttyöt megjegyeztem egy életre - neveti el magát Harry.

- Én nem egészen így hallottam - szúrja közbe Perselus.

- Te mondtad el neki?

- Én? - nézek rá némi tettetett felháborodással. - Én már rég megtanultam, hogy jobb, ha nem emlegetem a nevedet előtte.

- Akkor honnan tudja?

Válaszként csak vállat vonok, és visszafordulok a polc felé. - Mit is adjak még neked? - tűnődöm el, de Perselus válaszol helyettem.

- Mondjuk ezt.

Ahogy hátrafordulok, és meglátom az apró üvegcsét a kezében, összeszűkül a szemem. Nem is tudtam, hogy van ilyenünk. Mielőtt azonban bármit reagálhatnék, Harry megelőz.

- Mi ez?

- Méreg.

- Mi? - guvadnak ki a szemei. - És minek az nekem?

- Használd belátásod szerint.

- De én nem… - kezd tiltakozni Harry, mire Perselus vállat von.

- Az is egy belátás. De legyen nálad.

Harry vonakodva bár, de átveszi.

- Szóval, mi ez?

- Három csepp ebből erős bódultságot okoz - magyarázza neki Perselus. - Olyan, mintha leitatnál valakit, csak gyorsabb és olcsóbb. Tíz csepp bénító, olyasmi hatása van, mint petrificus totalusnak, és átlag egy órán keresztül tart. Utána még néhány napig erős fejfájást okoz, de más különösebb utóhatása nincs. Húsz csepp… halálos.

Harryt sokkolja a kiselőadás, Perselus pedig kihasználja a kínálkozó alkalmat, hogy nem jut szóhoz.

- És van itt még kettő. Mindkettő energiapótló. A sárga valamivel erősebb, mint egy jó kávé, ha nem aludtál egy éjszakát, kisegít. A másik lórúgás… maximum kétszer használd egy hónapban, különben függőséget okoz, és belegebedsz, mire megszabadulsz tőle.

- Köszönöm - bólint rá Harry.

- Ne köszöngess… csak maradj életben!

- Ezt most komolyan gondolta? - néz rám Harry csodálkozva.

- A legkomolyabban - biztosítom. - Hisz kin köszörülné a nyelvét, ha te már nem lennél?

- Oké, igyekszem életben maradni. Összeszámolod, mivel tartozom?

- Azzal, hogy életben maradsz.

- Hermione - tiltakozik Harry, de semmi kedvem vitatkozni vele.

- Komolyan mondtam.

- A nagylelkűséged visz minket a sírba - kötekszik Perselus is, aztán besétál a házba.

- Hermione, most komolyan - győzköd még Harry.

- Majd a következő garnitúrát kifizeted - vonok vállat. - Lesz még szükséged rá.

- És szerinted Perselus díjazná, ha időről időre felbukkannék?

- Szerintem erre te is tudod a választ. Ismerjétek már be, hogy megkedveltétek egymást!

- Soha - vigyorog Harry. - De most megyek, mielőtt csődbe viszlek titeket. Majd két hónap múlva felbukkanok újra.

- Jöhetnél sűrűbben is.

- Hát persze.

- Komolyan. És Ginnyt is elhozhatnád.

- Hát… majd a karácsonyi szünetben megpróbálom.

- Tényleg, Ginny már suliban van. Bocs, elfelejtettem. És… hogy bírjátok?

- Mind a ketten belevetettük magunkat a tanulásba. Ez segít feledkezni. Ki fogjuk bírni ezt a pár hónapot.

- És… Ginny tudja már, hogy mit szeretne kezdeni a suli után?

- Kviddicsezni szeretne. Mármint… hivatásosan.

- Hm… és neked nem lett volna kedved?

- De - von vállat fintorogva. - De kviddicsezni is és aurorkodni is csak teljes erőbedobással lehet, így választanom kellett.

- Jól választottál.

- Tudom - mosolyodik el, miközben elpakolja a cuccait. - Mondd meg Perselusnak is, hogy köszönöm!

- Ugyan, Harry… nincs mit. És ha bármikor segíthetünk, csak gyere!

- Rendben, nem felejtem el - bólint rá, majd lassan elköszönünk, és elmegy.

Már csak egy óra van zárásig, ezért úgy döntök, megvárom a műszak végét, és csak akkor megyek Perselus után, hogy kiengeszteljem. Körülnézek inkább, hogy állnak a készleteink, és mit kellene beszerezni. Írok egy hosszú listát, miközben kiszolgálok néhány későn beeső vevőt, és csak miután bezártam, akkor megyek át a házba.

Perselus a nappaliban olvassa az újságot, de mikor belépek, felnéz.

- Potter, mint auror - csóválja meg a fejét. - Mennyi időt jósolsz neki?

- Elég sokat - állom határozottan a pillantását, mire feltűnik egy félmosoly az arcán, és visszatér az újsághoz. Odasétálok hozzá, és leülve a fotelje karfájára én is belenézek az újságba. Nem igazán találok benne semmi érdekeset, így lopok egy puszit, és megnézem Alstont a konyhában.

- Mr. Potter ezúttal sem fogadta el a meghívásunkat? - néz rám mosolyogva. Egy kicsit zavarba jövök, hisz valahogy eszembe se jutott Harryt marasztalni, de aztán kivágom magam.

- Azt ígérte, hogy karácsony körül eljön, és elhozza a barátnőjét is.

- Ó, ez igazán remek - bólint rá az öreg. - Idejét sem tudom már, mikor járt utoljára vendég ebben a házban. És… Mr. Potter barátnője…

- Ron testvére, igen - húzom el a számat.

- Érdekesek és izgalmasak ezek az ifjúkori kapcsolatok - töpreng el Alston. - Nagy barátságok és nagy szerelmek születnek vagy omlanak porrá egy pillanat alatt. De gondolja, hogy Mr. Weasley… mármint az ifjabb… nem venné rossz néven, ha a húga…

- Hát, akkor olyat kap, amilyet eddig még nem - villan meg a szemem. - És nem csak tőlem… és nem csak Perselustól… Ginnyt nem kell félteni, már tizenkét évesen olyan rémdenevér rontást tudott, hogy mindenki menekült előle, mikor dühös volt. Úgyhogy Ron jobban tenné, ha háromszor meggondolná, bele akar-e avatkozni a húga életébe.

- Hermione… - próbál csitítani az öreg, és leül velem szembe. - Nem lehetne valamit kezdeni ezzel az ellenségeskedéssel?

- Alston, én nem haragszom Ronra…

- Ez nem igaz.

- Jó, haragszom rá - forgatom meg a szemem. - Elég bután viselkedett. De meg is értem. Tudom, hogy összetörtem a szívét. Ez ellen nem tehettem semmit, és most sem tehetek. Őszintének kellett lennem hozzá, ez volt az egyetlen út. Harry azt mondta… hogy ez az ellentét csak akkor tűnhet el, ha ő is megtalálja azt, akivel boldog lehet. Azt hiszem, igaza van. Ron csak akkor lesz képes elfelejteni azt a fájdalmat, amit okoztam neki.

- Értem - bólint rá az öreg, aztán feláll, hogy ellenőrizze a vacsoránkat, én pedig tűnődve nézek utána.

- Alston… kérdezhetek valamit?

- Természetesen, kisasszony - fordul vissza felém.

- Ön azt mondta, hogy… sosem volt családja… Pedig olyan kedves, olyan türelmes és bölcs ember… Én nem értem, hogy…

- Már megint olyanba üti az orrát, kisasszony, ami nem tartozik önre - szólal meg mögöttem Perselus, és a hangja váratlanul szigorú. Ahogy hátranézek, a szemében is ezt látom. Utasítást, hogy ne erőltessem ezt a témát.

- De te ezt is tudod - próbálok ellenkezni.

- Mert ki tudom várni azt az időt, hogy az emberek maguktól megnyíljanak, és elmondják azt, amiről úgy érzik, beszélniük kell. Amiről pedig nem akarnak beszélni, arról nem faggatom őket. És most vacsorázzunk!

Csak elhúzom a számat, de látom, esélyem sem lenne ellenkezni vele, úgyhogy ráhagyom. Látom Alston szemén, hogy egész vacsora alatt máshol jár, ennek ellenére Perselus kíméletlenül felrángat a szobánkba, mikor befejezzük az evést.

- Elmondod? - nézek rá várakozón.

- Eszemben sincs.

- Perselus…

- Nem a semmiért próbál békíteni Weasley irányában - fintorog, ahogy kiejti Ron nevét.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Ő is volt szerelmes… mikor fiatal volt. De emiatt a lány családjában nagy szakadás következett be… de mindezek ellenére végül a szerelmét is elveszítette. Azóta nem szereti látni, ha családok szakadnak szét. Szóval remélem, Weasley barátod nem esik neki a húgának, mert ahhoz neki is lesz néhány szava.

- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy felemelje a hangját.

- McGalagonyt mosolyogva alázta a porba - emlékeztet.

- Ez igaz.

- Látod. Nem féltem Alstont, nagy játékos. De most fejezzük be azt a könyvet - int a fejével az asztalon hagyott bájitalos könyv fele, ami felett fél éjszaka beszélgettünk.

Ezúttal sincs ez másként, ha a szakmáról beszélgetünk, tesztrál-szárnyon repül az idő. A toronyóra már rég elütötte az éjfélt, mikor legközelebb felnézünk, és megállapítjuk, hogy ideje fürödni és aludni.

Mikor bebújunk az ágyba, még fürkészőn nézek Perselusra.

- Jól értettem, hogy tulajdonképpen beleegyeztél abba, hogy Ginny és Harry eljöjjenek hozzánk a karácsonyi szünetben?

- Véget nem érő este lesz - fintorog. - De ha téged ez tesz boldoggá…

- Mondtam már, hogy szeretlek? - nevetem el magam, mire úgy tesz, mint aki elgondolkodik.

- Néhány napja nem. Már hiányoltam.

- Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek…

Jól van, jól, inkább aludj már! - morgolódik, de csak tovább nevetek. Végül aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedek mellette, és lassan álomba merülök.


	33. Chapter 33

Épp egy összetett és hosszú megrendelést állítunk össze Perselusszal aznap délután, miközben azt találgatjuk, mi készülhet az alapanyagokból, mikor felbukkan az üzletben McGalagony. Egy pillanatra meglepetten összenézünk, és mivel a leghalványabb sejtésünk sincs arról, hogy mit akar, Perselus közelebb lép hozzá. Talán csak azért, hogy megelőzzön abban, hogy még egyszer lekapjam a nőt a tíz körméről. Mondanom sem kell, ahogy meglátom, felforr bennem az indulat.

- Mit tehetünk önért, igazgatónő? - kérdezi Perselus hidegen, és tudom, ő is csak leplezi a közömbösséggel a dühét.

- Szeretnék beszélni önnel. Négyszemközt - mondja a boszorkány, mire Perselus felém pillant.

- Ms. Granger előtt nincsenek titkaim.

- Valóban? - vonja fel kérdőn a szemöldökét McGalagony.

- Valóban - biztosítja Perselus.

- Hát jó. Mint bizonyára sejti, azóta sem találtam megfelelő tanárt a Roxfort bájitaltan tanári állására.

- Bizonyára sejtem - húzza össze a szemét Perselus. Elfojtok egy gúnyos mosolyt, hisz Alston abszolút naprakész a témában, mindig beszámol róla, hogy éppen kit nyaggat McGalagony ezzel a kérdéssel, és az illető milyen választ adott neki. Azt is tudjuk, hogy Lumpsluck professzor szigorúan kikötötte neki, hogy csak azt a félben maradt évet fejezi be, aztán a továbbiakban hallani sem akarja azt a szót, hogy Roxfort. Megírta Alstonnak, hogy ő már nyugdíjas, megérdemli a pihenést és punktum. Már csak saját magának szeretne reuma elleni bájitalokat és krémeket kevergetni, és nem neveletlen kölykökkel piszmogni. Mindez mardekáros módon nem kevés kárörömmel tölt el bennünket, nem csak Perselust, de Alstont és engem is.

- De ettől még elképzelésem sincs, mit akar tőlem - teszi hozzá Perselus értetlenséget színlelve, had mondja csak végig a boszorkány, amiért jött. Nem könnyítjük meg a dolgát.

- Nos… sokat gondolkodtam a történeteken… és… szeretném, ha visszajönne.

- Azok után, hogy tiltott viszonyt folytattam egy diákommal? - sandít rám Perselus.

- Nos… igen… ez... tény… de… Ms. Granger ugyebár… ha jól belegondolunk… már nem volt hagyományos értelemben diák… és… nagykorú volt és… valószínűleg nem állt fenn sem a kényszerítés, sem a jobb jegyért való… khm… ellenszolgáltatás… esete…

- Valószínűleg - szúrja közbe végtelenül gúnyosan Perselus. - De esetleg Imperius átkot még szórhattam rá.

McGalagony figyelmen kívül hagyja ezt a beszólást, és néhány másodperc töprengés után folytatja.

- Szóval azt hiszem… kissé elhamarkodottan ítéltem ebben az ügyben.

- És az a nem elhanyagolható álláspontja, miszerint megöltem Dumbledore-t? - néz rá fagyos pillantással Perselus.

- Rájöttem, hogy a magánéleti problémáimat nem vihetem be a munkahelyemre - mondja némileg hűvösre váltva a boszorkány is.

- A végén még kiderül, hogy okklumenciát tanul a kedvemért - húzza az idegeit Perselus.

- Mi a válasza?

- Nem hagyom itt Granger kisasszonyt - mondja lazán Perselus.

- Azt mindjárt gondoltam… de erre is van megoldás - vesz szemügyre az igazgatónő.

- Na erre kíváncsi vagyok - teszem csípőre a kezem.

- Flitwick professzor rebesgeti már, hogy szeretne nyugdíjba menni. Szóval, ha jövő szeptembertől még nem is, de egy évvel később megüresedik még egy poszt a tanári karban.

Perselus vet rám egy pillantást, de a tömény undoron kívül semmit nem tud leolvasni az arcomról.

- Mint bizonyára észrevette, professzor, az elmúlt hónapok alatt sikerült egy új életet kezdenünk - pillant körül Perselus az üzletben.

- Igen, észrevettem - néz körül megvetően McGalagony. - De remélem, nem gondolja komolyan, hogy egy világvégi nevenincs boltban eladósegédként szeretné leélni az életét?

Nem tudom, melyikünk nyúlna gyorsabban pálcáért, gyanítom, Perselus, hisz háborúban élesedtek a reflexei, de abban a pillanatban kinyílik az üzlet hátsó ajtaja, és belép rajta Mr. Coward, mi pedig megakadunk a mozdulatban, mint két süticsenésen ért gyerek.

- Á, Minerva McGalagony, ha nem tévedek - néz kedélyes mosollyal a nőre. - Micsoda megtiszteltetés, maga a Roxfort igazgatónője az én üzletemben!

Döbbenten nézek rá a hangnem miatt, és a döbbenetem még csak fokozódik, ahogy Perselusra nézek, és az ő arcán is felfedezek egy elfojtott, apró, de felettébb csúfondáros mosolyt. Mintha számítana valamire.

- Ön bizonyára Mr. Coward - veszi szemügyre McGalagony az öreget. A hangjából még mindig érezhető a lekicsinylés.

- Bizonyára - bólint rá az öreg ártatlanul mosolyogva.

- Nos… talán megbocsátja nekem, hogy a segédjét próbálom visszacsábítani Roxfortba. Mégiscsak egy neves iskola, ahol… nem pazarolná el a… tehetségét… és talán fizetni is többet tudok neki, mint ön.

- Ebben teljesen biztos vagyok. Az én lehetőségeim meglehetősen szerények - bólogat Coward, és én továbbra is értetlenül nézek rá.

- Szóval nem bánja?

- Egyáltalán nem, drága hölgyem. De előtte tudnia kell néhány dolgot.

- Mégis mit? - kérdezi gyanakodva McGalagony.

- Először is azt kell tudnia, hogy Perselus nem csupán a segédem, hanem a valaha volt legszorgalmasabb és legtehetségesebb tanítványom, és mellesleg nagyon jó barátom, amióta csak ismerem. Ennek pedig már húsz éve. A másik dolog, hogy Perselus nem az alkalmazottam, hanem az örökösöm, vagyis az üzletem, a házam, és minden egyéb ingó és ingatlan vagyonom leendő tulajdonosa. A harmadik az, hogy amit ön egy világvégi porfészek huszadrangú boltjának titulál, az bájitalmesteri körökben nemzetközi elismerésnek örvend, és még Ausztráliából is járnak ide bájitalmesterek, hogy megbízható, minőségi áruhoz jussanak. A negyedik dolog az, hogy ön bármilyen csillagászati fizetést is ígérne Perselusnak, az sosem érhetne fel azzal, amit én itt kínálhatok neki. Ez pedig a megbecsülés és a tisztelet, valamit a tudásának az elismerése, amiben itt része lehet, és öntől soha nem kaphatná meg. És végül, de nem utolsósorban, itt szabad lehet, a maga ura, amire eddig soha nem volt lehetősége, így el nem ítélhető módon szomjazza a szabadságot, mint sivatag az esőt, és nem hinném, hogy bármi is elcsábíthatná innen.

Mindezt az öreg bájitalmester könnyed hangon mondja, de minden mondata tökéletes arculcsapásként éri McGalagonyt.

- Önnek is ez a véleménye? - néz kérdőn Perselusra.

- Magam sem fogalmazhattam volna meg jobban - bólint rá, mire az igazgatónő arca még jobban elszürkül.

- Értem - húzza el a száját.

- Nos, ennek igazán örülök - mosolyog tovább Mr. Coward. - Tehetünk önért még valamit?

- Nem.

- Akkor tisztelettel meg kell kérnem, hogy hagyja el a házamat.

Mintha még egyszer utoljára pofon vágták volna, McGalagony megpördül és kirohan az üzletből.

Döbbent elismeréssel nézek az öregre. Magam sem csinálhattam volna jobban. Sőt, Alston nyugodt, szinte kedélyes hangja csak tett rá egy lapáttal.

- Mardekáros - tűnik fel egy cinkos mosoly az arcomon.

- Semmivel sem jobban, mint ön, kisasszony - neveti el magát. - És most megyek, és befejezem az uzsonnámat - mondja, és visszasétál a házba.

- Fejezzük be ezt a csomagot - fordulok vissza a fél méteres lista felé, de még mindig nem tudom elfojtani a kárörvendő mosolyt az arcomon.

Néhány percig csendben dolgozunk, aztán érzem magamon Perselus pillantását. Felnézek rá, mire vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Nem lett volna kedved hozzá?

- Bűbájtant tanítani? De, nagyon szívesen. De hogy egy olyan embernek dolgozzak, akivel csak kölcsönös undort érzünk egymás iránt… az nekem megmérgezné az életemet. Nem ér annyit az egész.

- Nem szabad haragudnod rá!

- Nem, Perselus, én nem… nem az érzései miatt haragszom rá, ezt tudnod kell. Én megértem, hogy csalódott, és dühös, és magányos… azt is, hogy hiányzik neki Dumbledore, meg, hogy sok dolog miatt bűntudata van, meg minden… ezek mind olyan érzések, amiket én is nagyon jól ismerek… a jó részükön én is keresztülmentem… megyek… De ezt nem vetítheti ki másokra. Ahogy velünk bánt, ahogy veled bánt hónapokon keresztül… az nem volt igazságos. Mindegy, soha többé nem akarom hagyni, hogy ez a nő elrontsa a kedvem. És te? Nem szerettél volna visszamenni? Az életed jó részét a kastélyban töltötted.

- Túl sok ott a rossz emlék. Bár valóban közel harminc évet éltem a falai között… ideje volt kiszabadulnom. Régen… el sem tudtam volna képzelni, hogy máshol éljek… de már csak egy emlék. Egy olyan szakasz az életemben, amit lezártam. Ráadásul ha végiggondolod a Roxfort történelme című könyvet, amit úgyis kívülről tudsz… - vet rám egy icipicit gúnyos pillantást, de csak megforgatom a szemem -, mióta világ a világ, a Roxfortban mindig egyedülálló tanárok tanítottak… Szóval ez a döntés nem csak arról szólna, hogy akarunk-e a kastélyban tanítani. És ezt a döntést már régen meghoztuk.

- Akkor ezt a lehetőséget túltárgyaltuk - mosolyodom el. - Mit gondolsz, lehet, hogy egy elmeélesítő bájital készül ezekből?

- És a maradékból?

- Talán… nem is tudom… - nézek végig újra a listán. - Marad még kígyófog és nadragulya… ez a kettő nagyon üti egymást.

- Két ellenséget egy harmadik gyakran összebékíthet - sandít fel Perselus egy pillanatra, mikor befejezi a hunyorszirup kimérését.

- Remélem, most a bájitalról beszélsz - nézek rá.

- Csakis. Ősi ellentétek összebékítésével nem foglalkozom - vág vissza.

- De mi marad még? Kagylóhéj?

- És az aszfodélosz-gyökér - hívja fel a figyelmem Perselus az egyik aprócska tételre, ami elveszik a többi között.

- Azt mondod, hogy nem füstöl el az egész, ha néhány grammot abból beleteszel?

- Pontosan. Gyere, adok neked egy könyvet - sétál hátra a könyvespolcokhoz, és némi tűnődés után leveszi az egyiket. - Sok-sok ellentét van a bájitalok világában is, amit fel kell oldani. Ebből sokat tanulhatsz.

- Oké, munka után belevetem magam - veszem át vigyorogva. Perselus még rábólint, aztán visszatérünk a csomaghoz.

Néhány nap kell, hogy végképp lenyugodjanak a kedélyek a McGalagonnyal való konfrontáció után, de végül minden visszatér a normális kerékvágásba. Két nap alatt kiolvasom a könyvet, amit Perselus adott, de aztán még estéket beszélünk az ellentétekről és a feloldásukról. Kiderül, hogy rengeteg olyan összetevő van, amik segítségével elvileg összeférhetetlen hozzávalókat alkalmazhatunk egy bájitalban, felhasználva mindegyikük előnyös tulajdonságait. Igazán érdekes, ad néhány olyan ötletet, amit a közeljövőben ki szeretnék próbálni. Közben persze Perselus újabb és újabb könyveket nyom a kezembe, és persze gyakran főzünk ritka és különleges bájitalokat is a Mungó mindennapos megrendelésein kívül. Egyszóval úgy tanulok rengeteg mindent, hogy szinte észre sem veszem. Néha Alston is bekapcsolódik a beszélgetésbe, ilyenkor Perselus arcán is látom a feszült figyelmet, tudja, a mesterétől még ő is tanulhat, még ennyi év után is.

Jó néhány hét telik el ebben a jóleső nyugalomban, mikor egy nap Harry sétál be az üzletbe.

- Potter, még a múltkori találkozásunkat sem hevertem ki - csóválja meg a fejét Perselus.

- Pedig annak már két hónapja - néz rá kérdőn Harry. - Ki kellene fejlesztened valami bájitalt, ami segít regenerálódni az általam okozott sokkból.

- Még sokat szemtelenkedsz, kapsz egy kis ízelítőt abból a sokkból - fenyegeti meg Perselus, de Harry nem ijed meg tőle.

- Rajtam akarsz prezentálni? És szerinted én ezt hagyom?

- Nem lenne választásod.

- Hiszed.

- Na jó, elég legyen! - lépek közéjük. - Ha meg akarjátok átkozni egymást, menjetek máshova, én nem fogok takarítani utánatok!

Mind a kettő villámló szemekkel néz rám egy pillanatra, de aztán megenyhülnek.

- Szóval, Harry, mit tehetünk érted? - kérdezem a srácot.

- Mostanában elég sokat beszélgettem Kingsley-vel, és arra jutottunk, hogy már a suli alatt is adna nekem kisebb megbízásokat. Csak, hogy formában maradjak.

- Merlin óvjon meg minket! - szúrja közbe kissé gúnyosan Perselus.

- Ne aggódj, téged megkíméllek - vág vissza Harry, és gyorsan folytatja, mielőtt Perselus replikázhatna. - Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy jó lenne, ha ilyen esetben lenne nálam egy készlet az alap bájitalokból. Esetleg jól jöhet…

- Főzd meg magadnak, Potter!

- Nem biztos, hogy azzal jól járna a világ.

- Nem is értem, hogy nem buktál meg a RAVASZ-on.

- A hírnevem, tudod…

- Csak az lehetett.

- Na, most, hogy ilyen szépen egyetértetek valamiben - szakítom félbe őket -, szedjünk össze neked ezt-azt, Harry - mondom, és elgondolkodva odasétálok a polcokhoz.

- Biztosan kellene sebhegesztő és csontforrasztó… aztán… Százfűlé-főzet… és… Verita-szérum. Ez a kenőcs rendkívül hatékony az átoksebekre… és van itt neked Kék csillag esszencia, bár remélhetőleg nem itatnak veled mérget, de ha mégis ez talán segít. És Béke-elixír… csak hogy tiszta fejjel indulj bevetésre.

- Ezt a löttyöt megjegyeztem egy életre - neveti el magát Harry.

- Én nem egészen így hallottam - szúrja közbe Perselus.

- Te mondtad el neki?

- Én? - nézek rá némi tettetett felháborodással. - Én már rég megtanultam, hogy jobb, ha nem emlegetem a nevedet előtte.

- Akkor honnan tudja?

Válaszként csak vállat vonok, és visszafordulok a polc felé. - Mit is adjak még neked? - tűnődöm el, de Perselus válaszol helyettem.

- Mondjuk ezt.

Ahogy hátrafordulok, és meglátom az apró üvegcsét a kezében, összeszűkül a szemem. Nem is tudtam, hogy van ilyenünk. Mielőtt azonban bármit reagálhatnék, Harry megelőz.

- Mi ez?

- Méreg.

- Mi? - guvadnak ki a szemei. - És minek az nekem?

- Használd belátásod szerint.

- De én nem… - kezd tiltakozni Harry, mire Perselus vállat von.

- Az is egy belátás. De legyen nálad.

Harry vonakodva bár, de átveszi.

- Szóval, mi ez?

- Három csepp ebből erős bódultságot okoz - magyarázza neki Perselus. - Olyan, mintha leitatnál valakit, csak gyorsabb és olcsóbb. Tíz csepp bénító, olyasmi hatása van, mint petrificus totalusnak, és átlag egy órán keresztül tart. Utána még néhány napig erős fejfájást okoz, de más különösebb utóhatása nincs. Húsz csepp… halálos.

Harryt sokkolja a kiselőadás, Perselus pedig kihasználja a kínálkozó alkalmat, hogy nem jut szóhoz.

- És van itt még kettő. Mindkettő energiapótló. A sárga valamivel erősebb, mint egy jó kávé, ha nem aludtál egy éjszakát, kisegít. A másik lórúgás… maximum kétszer használd egy hónapban, különben függőséget okoz, és belegebedsz, mire megszabadulsz tőle.

- Köszönöm - bólint rá Harry.

- Ne köszöngess… csak maradj életben!

- Ezt most komolyan gondolta? - néz rám Harry csodálkozva.

- A legkomolyabban - biztosítom. - Hisz kin köszörülné a nyelvét, ha te már nem lennél?

- Oké, igyekszem életben maradni. Összeszámolod, mivel tartozom?

- Azzal, hogy életben maradsz.

- Hermione - tiltakozik Harry, de semmi kedvem vitatkozni vele.

- Komolyan mondtam.

- A nagylelkűséged visz minket a sírba - kötekszik Perselus is, aztán besétál a házba.

- Hermione, most komolyan - győzköd még Harry.

- Majd a következő garnitúrát kifizeted - vonok vállat. - Lesz még szükséged rá.

- És szerinted Perselus díjazná, ha időről időre felbukkannék?

- Szerintem erre te is tudod a választ. Ismerjétek már be, hogy megkedveltétek egymást!

- Soha - vigyorog Harry. - De most megyek, mielőtt csődbe viszlek titeket. Majd két hónap múlva felbukkanok újra.

- Jöhetnél sűrűbben is.

- Hát persze.

- Komolyan. És Ginnyt is elhozhatnád.

- Hát… majd a karácsonyi szünetben megpróbálom.

- Tényleg, Ginny már suliban van. Bocs, elfelejtettem. És… hogy bírjátok?

- Mind a ketten belevetettük magunkat a tanulásba. Ez segít feledkezni. Ki fogjuk bírni ezt a pár hónapot.

- És… Ginny tudja már, hogy mit szeretne kezdeni a suli után?

- Kviddicsezni szeretne. Mármint… hivatásosan.

- Hm… és neked nem lett volna kedved?

- De - von vállat fintorogva. - De kviddicsezni is és aurorkodni is csak teljes erőbedobással lehet, így választanom kellett.

- Jól választottál.

- Tudom - mosolyodik el, miközben elpakolja a cuccait. - Mondd meg Perselusnak is, hogy köszönöm!

- Ugyan, Harry… nincs mit. És ha bármikor segíthetünk, csak gyere!

- Rendben, nem felejtem el - bólint rá, majd lassan elköszönünk, és elmegy.

Már csak egy óra van zárásig, ezért úgy döntök, megvárom a műszak végét, és csak akkor megyek Perselus után, hogy kiengeszteljem. Körülnézek inkább, hogy állnak a készleteink, és mit kellene beszerezni. Írok egy hosszú listát, miközben kiszolgálok néhány későn beeső vevőt, és csak miután bezártam, akkor megyek át a házba.

Perselus a nappaliban olvassa az újságot, de mikor belépek, felnéz.

- Potter, mint auror - csóválja meg a fejét. - Mennyi időt jósolsz neki?

- Elég sokat - állom határozottan a pillantását, mire feltűnik egy félmosoly az arcán, és visszatér az újsághoz. Odasétálok hozzá, és leülve a fotelje karfájára én is belenézek az újságba. Nem igazán találok benne semmi érdekeset, így lopok egy puszit, és megnézem Alstont a konyhában.

- Mr. Potter ezúttal sem fogadta el a meghívásunkat? - néz rám mosolyogva. Egy kicsit zavarba jövök, hisz valahogy eszembe se jutott Harryt marasztalni, de aztán kivágom magam.

- Azt ígérte, hogy karácsony körül eljön, és elhozza a barátnőjét is.

- Ó, ez igazán remek - bólint rá az öreg. - Idejét sem tudom már, mikor járt utoljára vendég ebben a házban. És… Mr. Potter barátnője…

- Ron testvére, igen - húzom el a számat.

- Érdekesek és izgalmasak ezek az ifjúkori kapcsolatok - töpreng el Alston. - Nagy barátságok és nagy szerelmek születnek vagy omlanak porrá egy pillanat alatt. De gondolja, hogy Mr. Weasley… mármint az ifjabb… nem venné rossz néven, ha a húga…

- Hát, akkor olyat kap, amilyet eddig még nem - villan meg a szemem. - És nem csak tőlem… és nem csak Perselustól… Ginnyt nem kell félteni, már tizenkét évesen olyan rémdenevér rontást tudott, hogy mindenki menekült előle, mikor dühös volt. Úgyhogy Ron jobban tenné, ha háromszor meggondolná, bele akar-e avatkozni a húga életébe.

- Hermione… - próbál csitítani az öreg, és leül velem szembe. - Nem lehetne valamit kezdeni ezzel az ellenségeskedéssel?

- Alston, én nem haragszom Ronra…

- Ez nem igaz.

- Jó, haragszom rá - forgatom meg a szemem. - Elég bután viselkedett. De meg is értem. Tudom, hogy összetörtem a szívét. Ez ellen nem tehettem semmit, és most sem tehetek. Őszintének kellett lennem hozzá, ez volt az egyetlen út. Harry azt mondta… hogy ez az ellentét csak akkor tűnhet el, ha ő is megtalálja azt, akivel boldog lehet. Azt hiszem, igaza van. Ron csak akkor lesz képes elfelejteni azt a fájdalmat, amit okoztam neki.

- Értem - bólint rá az öreg, aztán feláll, hogy ellenőrizze a vacsoránkat, én pedig tűnődve nézek utána.

- Alston… kérdezhetek valamit?

- Természetesen, kisasszony - fordul vissza felém.

- Ön azt mondta, hogy… sosem volt családja… Pedig olyan kedves, olyan türelmes és bölcs ember… Én nem értem, hogy…

- Már megint olyanba üti az orrát, kisasszony, ami nem tartozik önre - szólal meg mögöttem Perselus, és a hangja váratlanul szigorú. Ahogy hátranézek, a szemében is ezt látom. Utasítást, hogy ne erőltessem ezt a témát.

- De te ezt is tudod - próbálok ellenkezni.

- Mert ki tudom várni azt az időt, hogy az emberek maguktól megnyíljanak, és elmondják azt, amiről úgy érzik, beszélniük kell. Amiről pedig nem akarnak beszélni, arról nem faggatom őket. És most vacsorázzunk!

Csak elhúzom a számat, de látom, esélyem sem lenne ellenkezni vele, úgyhogy ráhagyom. Látom Alston szemén, hogy egész vacsora alatt máshol jár, ennek ellenére Perselus kíméletlenül felrángat a szobánkba, mikor befejezzük az evést.

- Elmondod? - nézek rá várakozón.

- Eszemben sincs.

- Perselus…

- Nem a semmiért próbál békíteni Weasley irányában - fintorog, ahogy kiejti Ron nevét.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Ő is volt szerelmes… mikor fiatal volt. De emiatt a lány családjában nagy szakadás következett be… de mindezek ellenére végül a szerelmét is elveszítette. Azóta nem szereti látni, ha családok szakadnak szét. Szóval remélem, Weasley barátod nem esik neki a húgának, mert ahhoz neki is lesz néhány szava.

- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy felemelje a hangját.

- McGalagonyt mosolyogva alázta a porba - emlékeztet.

- Ez igaz.

- Látod. Nem féltem Alstont, nagy játékos. De most fejezzük be azt a könyvet - int a fejével az asztalon hagyott bájitalos könyv fele, ami felett fél éjszaka beszélgettünk.

Ezúttal sincs ez másként, ha a szakmáról beszélgetünk, tesztrál-szárnyon repül az idő. A toronyóra már rég elütötte az éjfélt, mikor legközelebb felnézünk, és megállapítjuk, hogy ideje fürödni és aludni.

Mikor bebújunk az ágyba, még fürkészőn nézek Perselusra.

- Jól értettem, hogy tulajdonképpen beleegyeztél abba, hogy Ginny és Harry eljöjjenek hozzánk a karácsonyi szünetben?

- Véget nem érő este lesz - fintorog. - De ha téged ez tesz boldoggá…

- Mondtam már, hogy szeretlek? - nevetem el magam, mire úgy tesz, mint aki elgondolkodik.

- Néhány napja nem. Már hiányoltam.

- Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek…

Jól van, jól, inkább aludj már! - morgolódik, de csak tovább nevetek. Végül aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedek mellette, és lassan álomba merülök.


	34. Chapter 34

Október közepén még néhány szép, napsütéses nappal ajándékoz meg minket az időjárás. Délután egyedül vagyok az üzletben, hisz Perselus reggel egy bonyolult és hosszadalmas bájitalnak állt neki, és mire ebéd után végzett, alaposan ki is merült bele. Visszament a házba, hogy egyen egy késői ebédet, én pedig folytattam annak a rendelésnek az összeállítását, amit még aznap el akartam küldeni a bagollyal.

Épp zárás előtt végzek, úgyhogy csak rendbe teszem a kasszát, bezárom az ajtót, és én is bemegyek a házba.

A konyhában és a nappaliban nem találok senkit, és csak úgy véletlenül nézek ki a nappali hátsó ablakán, mikor meglátom Perselust a kertben. Az első pillanatban utána mennék, de aztán csak az ablakhoz sétálok, és onnan nézem. Látom, hogy el van merülve a gondolataiba, és idáig érzem, hogy megint nem túl szép emlékeket idéz fel. A kellemes időben feltűrte az inge ujját, de a tekintetét le sem veszi a karján lévő Sötét Jegyről. Megszakad a szívem érte, mint mindig, mikor látom, hogy elmerül a régi fájdalmakban. És tudom, ilyenkor mondhatok bármit, vajmi keveset segít. Ilyenkor visszahúzza maga köré a falakat, amiket a fájdalmából épített, és minden lepereg róla.

Jó ideje figyelem már, mikor Alston odasétál mellém, és hallom, ahogy sóhajt.

- Úgy szeretnék segíteni neki - pillantok fel rá. - Úgy szeretném, ha elfelejthetné azt a sok szörnyűséget.

- Időnként sikerül neki - próbál megnyugtatni az öreg. - Ezek az időszakok majd idővel megnyúlnak. Csak legyen türelmes. Alig egy év telt el a háború óta. Talán még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy végleg vége.

- Tudom - látom be. - Nekem is sokszor eszembe jutnak dolgok…

- Látja.

- Alston, kérdezhetek valamit?

- A soha el nem múló griffendéles kíváncsiság - kuncog Alston. - Hát persze, kérdezzen csak. Használja ki, hogy most Perselus nem szakítja félbe.

Egy bűntudatos mosollyal lehajtom a fejem, de végül mégis kibököm a kérdést, ami eszembe jutott.

- Amikor Perselus először jött önhöz… mi fogta meg benne? Mi volt az, ami miatt megkedvelte?

- Húsz éve már ennek - tűnődik el. - Annak, hogy először belépett hozzám az üzletbe. Mégis úgy emlékszem rá, mintha tegnap lett volna. De ez önnek bizonyára csak egy üres frázis, amit az öregek szoktak mondogatni.

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem egy halvány mosollyal. - Én is úgy emlékszem az első bájitaltan órámra, mintha tegnap lett volna. Pedig jó nyolc éve már. Szóról szóra vissza tudnám mondani Perselus nagymonológját a bájitaltanról.

- Azt elhiszem - neveti el magát Alston, de aztán a gondolatai visszakanyarodnak a régi dolgokhoz. - Alig múlt tizennyolc, mikor először találkoztunk. Fiatal férfi volt, de amikor ránéztem, egy riadt kisfiú nézett velem szembe, aki próbál erősnek mutatkozni. Egy űzött kis vadállat, aki az erős mellé csapódva remél menedéket, biztonságot. De már akkor tudtam, hogy hamarosan megérti, hogy benne is ott van az erő. Talán sokkal nagyobb erő, mint amitől akkor megnyugvást remélt. És bíztam abban, hogy ha ezt felismeri, akkor jóra fogja használni. Nagyon nagy erő van benne… azóta még sokkal erősebb lett. Korunk legerősebb és leghatalmasabb varázslói közé tartozik. Talán még ő maga sincs tisztában ezzel, de így van.

- Tudom - bólintok rá. - De így is annyi minden van, ami nyomasztja… mindenért egy személyben akar felelősséget vállalni… ne tegyük a vállára még ezt a terhet is.

- Nem állt szándékomban, kisasszony. De változik ő is. Máris nagyon sokat változott. Én talán még önnél is jobban látom. A harag, amit mindig is érzett a világ iránt, szinte már teljesen eltűnt. És hamarosan ez a mélységes szomorúság is oldódni fog. Csak legyen türelmes. Ez nem megy egyik napról a másikra, és… nem fájdalommentes. Nem lehet az.

- Igen, tudom, csak… ilyenkor úgy fáj a szívem…

- Akkor menjen, és ölelje át! - mosolyog rám Alston, mire én is elmosolyodok, és kisétálok a kertbe.

Abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne azonnal ölelgetéssel nyitni, így leülök Perselus mellé, és megsimogatom a karját. Csak akkor veszi észre, hogy ott vagyok, és visszatérve a gondolatai mélyéről azonnal rá akarja húzni az ingét a Jegyre, hogy ne is lássam. Én azonban megfogom a kezét, és gyengéden végigsimítok rajta. Csak sóhajt, és végül mégis az inge alá rejti.

- Mikor a Nagyúr meghalt - szólal meg rekedten -, abban reménykedtem, hogy eltűnik… vagy legalább halványodik.

- Halványodott.

- Alig - rázza meg a fejét. - Sosem fog eltűnni.

- Talán a szeretet, ami most körülvesz, segít, hogy halványodjon - mondom, de csak egy pillantást vet rám, jelezve, hogy mennyire képtelennek tartja az ötletet. - Ne feledd, Harry is a szeretet erejével győzte le Voldemortot - figyelmeztetem. - De…

- De? - fordul felém. - Mit akartál mondani?

- Csak azt, hogy… ha mégsem tűnne el… szóval… engem nem zavar. Hozzád tartozik… része az életednek… Ezzel együtt szeretlek! Csak azért zavarna, mert tudnám… hogy téged azokra a szörnyű dolgokra emlékeztet.

- Talán jobb is így… Sosem szabad elfeledkeznem azokról az időkről.

- Perselus… így sosem lehetsz igazán boldog - fogom meg a kezét.

- Talán nem is lehetek - hajtja le a fejét. - Talán a boldogság nem az az érzés, amit nekem találtak ki.

- Ne mondd ezt! Én mindent megtennék, hogy boldoggá tegyelek!

- Te romantikus bolond - csóválja meg a fejét. - Amikor itt vagy velem… minden… könnyebb… De mégis… akkor is itt van bennem az egész.

- Tudom. De egyszer majd a jelenlétem erősebb lesz a múlt árnyainál. És akkor igazán boldog lehetsz.

- Talán - pillant rám reménykedve.

- Így lesz, hidd el! És most gyere vacsorázni! - fogom meg a kezét.

- Még meg akartam nézni a bájitalt. Mostanra biztosan kihűlt már. Ki kell adagolni, és kell még rá egy tartósító-bűbáj is, a sárkányvér miatt.

- Majd vacsora után megnézzük - húzom fel a padról. - Most együnk, attól talán lesz némi életkedved.

Kételkedve néz rám, de végül egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedik. A vacsora alatt Alston egy halvány mosollyal figyel bennünket. Tudja, hogy ha lassan is, de képesek leszünk feloldani ezt a bűntudatot Perselusban, és ő talán most is látja előre, hogy milyen lesz majd akkor, ha végre igazán önmaga lehet. Én még nem látom pontosan, csak azt tudom, hogy segíteni akarok neki elérni ezt az állapotot.

November közepén egyik este megint én zárom be az üzletet, Perselus már egy ideje magamra hagyott, és bement a házba. Mikor utána megyek, a konyhában beszélgetnek Alstonnal. Nem igazán tudom kivenni, milyen a hangulat, így csak megállok az ajtóban, és figyelek. Perselus persze azonnal észrevesz.

- Történt valami? - kérdezem.

- Csupán kaptam egy levelet egy régi barátomtól - válaszol helyette Alston. - Beszámolt a roxforti bájitaltan képzés aktuális minőségéről.

- Merlin - forgatom meg a szemem. - McGalagony valami sarlatánt szedett össze?

- A tanítványom volt a Roxfortban - csóválja meg a fejét Perselus.

- Akkor azért valamit konyíthat a témához - tűnődöm el.

- Az, hogy én próbálok valakinek megtanítani valamit, még nem jelenti azt, hogy megtanulja. Lásd Potter - tiltakozik. - És amúgy is fiatal még ahhoz, hogy bájitaltant tanítson.

- Te sokkal fiatalabb voltál - vetem ellen óvatosan.

- Nekem a véremben van gyerekkorom óta. És én akkor már bájitalmester voltam - figyelmeztet. - De mindegy is. Már nem érint minket ez a dolog. De mostantól egy lyukas garast nem adnék a roxforti bájitaltan képzésért. Majd az első RAVASZ-on minden kiderül, és akkor McGalagony is rájön, hogy érdemes jobban megnéznie, kit alkalmaz.

- Lehet, hogy senki más nem vállalta el - vonok vállat, hisz Alston szinte kétnaponta számolt be a nyáron arról, hogy kik utasították vissza az igazgatónő ajánlatát. Tudom, sokan úgy gondolkodnak, ahogy én, nem tudnak elképzelni ott mást, mint Perselust, a többiek pedig egyszerűen csak nem akarják bezárni magukat a kastély falai közé. Hisz jobban belegondolva a roxforti tanárok élete egy kicsit olyan, mint a remetéké. Leszámítva a gyerekeket és egymást, szinte egész évben nem találkoznak senkivel, a kastély pedig egy kicsit olyan, mint egy középkori várbörtön, ahonnan az év tíz hónapjában nincs kijárás.

- Lehet - hagyják rám a többiek is.

- És…

- Igen? -néz rám kérdőn Perselus, tudja, hogy régóta nem kellett külön bátorságot gyűjtenem ahhoz, hogy feltegyek egy kérdést.

- És a Mardekár?

- Nem tudom - rázza meg a fejét. - Legjobb tudomásom szerint nincs senki a tanári karban, aki maga is mardekáros volt. Márpedig a Mardekárnak csak olyan ember lehet a vezetője, aki ért a nyelvükön. Aki maga is hasonlóképpen gondolkodik, aki ki tudja számítani a kis cselszövéseiket, aki mindig három lépéssel előttük jár. Senki másra nem hallgatnak, és senki mást nem tudnak tisztelni, csak azt, aki maga is mardekáros. De ezt McGalagony is tudja, remélhetőleg figyelembe veszi, mikor eldönti, kit állít eléjük.

- Nem is aggódsz értük?

- Értük? Nem… a kastélyért inkább… ha nincs senki, aki kordában tartsa őket… romba dönthetik az egészet. Ha egy volt hugrabugost nevez ki az élükre, körberöhögik. Főleg, ha nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy kiálljon értük. Márpedig az nem könnyű. Szembe kell úszni az árral, az egész tanári karral. Az igazgatónővel. A minisztériummal. Szinte mindenkivel. Erre kevesen képesek.

- Te mindig kiálltál értük bármibe került. Ezt irigyeltem a mardekárosoktól… Az őrangyaluk voltál.

- Szép kis őrangyal - fintorog.

- Az összes többi ház nem igazán számíthatott a házvezetőjére.

- Ez tény. De majd megtanulnak megállni a saját lábukon. Végigcsináltam velük a háborút, mert szükségük volt rám. De most már oldják meg nélkülem. Vacsorázunk?

- Persze, mehetünk - egyezek bele, de még az asztalnál is a téma körül járnak a gondolataim. A többiek még mindig a bájitaltan oktatásról beszélgetnek, de nem igazán figyelek oda. Elvégre, ha valaki akarja, úgyis megtanulja, aki meg nem, annak Perselus sem tudta a fejébe verni.

Mikor befejezzük a vacsorát, gyorsan rendbe teszem a konyhát, aztán még kisétálok a kertbe. Kicsit hűvös már az este, de azért csak kiülök a padra, miközben a gondolataim még mindig a kastély körül járnak.

Már erősen szürkül, mikor Perselus utánam jön, és leül mellém.

- Te jobban aggódsz a mardekárosokért, mint én - sandít rám értetlenül.

- Csak mert… mindig olyan kitaszítottak voltak… voltatok… Téged azért tiszteltek, mert te voltál az egyetlen, aki törődött velük.

- Azért tiszteltek, mert rangban felettük álltam, és tisztában voltak vele, hogy ezt mivel értem el.

- Nem, ez nem igaz! - tiltakozom. - Tudták, hogy neked fontosak voltak.

- Igen, mert mindig tudtam, mit éreznek. Mert én is átéltem mindezt. Egy voltam közülük. De most már sok minden változni fog, hidd el! Már nincs akkora szükségük rám. Régen csak én értettem meg, milyen reménytelen a helyzetük… nem csak az iskolában, de az életben is. Nem volt választásuk, mint az iskola után halálfalónak állni. De ez már nem így van. Már saját maguk felelősek a sorsuk alakulásáért. És bízom benne, hogy nélkülem is a helyes utat fogják választani.

- Reméljük, hogy így lesz - mosolygok rá végül.

- Mégis szeretnél visszamenni a kastélyba? - fordul felém.

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem. - Csak vannak dolgok, amik miatt aggódom. És bármilyen furcsa is neked, a Mardekár ház is ezek közé tartozik.

- Az egész világra nem vigyázhatsz - figyelmeztet.

- Tudom. De én már csak ilyen hülye vagyok - vonok vállat. - Tudod, megmentési kényszerem van.

- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy hülye vagy. Bár időnként megnehezíti a dolgunkat.

- Főleg a tiédet, mi? - nevetem el magam.

- Igen, főleg az enyémet - bólint rá, de egy elfojtott mosolyt látok a szája sarkában. - Hálás lennék, ha a megmentési kényszeredet kiélnéd abban, hogy a Mungóban segítünk a betegeknek.

- Oké, igazad van - hagyom rá. - Csak furcsa…

- Micsoda?

- Az életed volt a Mardekár…

- Mert ízig-vérig mardekáros vagyok - bólint rá.

- De most olyan, mintha nem is érdekelne.

- Nem én vagyok a legjobb példa, akit eléjük kéne állítani. Bár a köpönyegforgatásom meglehetősen mardekáros volt.

- Perselus! - szólok rá szigorúan, de csak rezignáltan vállat von.

- Amúgy pedig… én is aggódom értük, de ez már nem olyan, mint régen. És tudom, hogy a Mardekár háznak most, Voldemort halála után már jóval nagyobb esélye van elfogadtatni magát. Igaz, hogy az előítéletek ledöntéséhez talán nemzedékek kellenek, de ebben akkor sem tudnék segíteni, ha ott lennék. Sőt, csak hátráltatnám a dolgot. És… már új életet kezdtem, lezártam azt a szakaszt. Nem vágyom vissza, semmilyen szempontból.

- Rendben, nem aggodalmaskodom - mosolyodok el. - Igazad van, a mi életünk már másról szól. De akkor is furcsa elképzelni, hogy más tanítja a bájitaltant a kastélyban.

- A világ folyamatosan változik. Még a Roxfort tanári kara is. Voltak és lesznek nálam jobb és rosszabb bájitaltan tanárok is a kastélyban. Ahogy a Mardekárnak is volt és lesz is olyan feje, aki felelősséget vállal értük.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van - sóhajtok.

- Akkor gyere be szépen, és kerüljünk ágyba! Hidegek már az esték. Bár ma készítettem egy adag megfázás elleni bájitalt, jobb lenne, ha nem lenne szükséged rá!

- Rendben - adom meg magam, így besétálunk.

- Tudod - tűnődik el Perselus -, talán lenne valaki, akit el tudok képzelni azon a poszton. Mardekáros volt, komoly tekintélye lenne előttük, és bár gyűlöli a bájitaltant, jól ért hozzá. Így nem csak a Mardekár háznak lehetne a feje, de egy csapásra megoldaná McGalagony bájitaltan tanári gondját is. És nekünk is csak jót tenne azzal, ha bezárja magát a kastélyba, és ott éli ki a piszkos kis hajlamait.

- Kire gondolsz? - nézek rá értetlenül.

- Dracóra.

- Perselus, ennyire nem akarhatsz rosszat a gyerekeknek - mondom félig komolyan, félig viccesen. - A Griffendél mínuszban fejezné be a pontversenyt, ha Draco lenne a Mardekár házvezető tanára.

- Ezt megelőzendő csak egy olyan zsenipalánta kell a Griffendélbe, mint te, akit a többi tanár agyonkényeztethet - néz rám felvont szemöldökkel.

- Senki nem kényeztetett - tiltakozom.

- Azért tudnék ellenpéldát mondani - szűkül össze a szeme.

- Hát persze - hagyom rá mosolyogva, és mivel alaposan átfagytam a padon ücsörgés közben, inkább el is vonulok fürödni. Ahogy állok a forró víz alatt, eszembe jut a kastély hatalmas prefektusi fürdője, és megállapítom, hogy azért van néhány dolog, ami hiányzik a Roxfortból. De hát annyi baj legyen. Amúgy meg… csak néhány tértágító bűbáj kérdése a dolog. Bár nem hinném, hogy a többiek rajonganának az ötletemért. Végül veszek egy nagy levegőt, és belátom, tényleg ideje elengedni ezt a témát, és különben is, Perselus már biztosan türelmetlenül várja, hogy ő is megfürödhessen, ha már az én hülyeségem miatt ő is átfagyott a kertben.

Ettől a naptól kezdve, bár Perselus azt állítja, hogy semmilyen szempontból nem vágyik vissza a Roxfortba, úgy érzem, hogy minden tanári indíttatását, amit régebben a diákjain töltött ki, felém fordítja. Én persze egyáltalán nem bánom, csak napról napra érzem fokozódni a maximalizmusát, és a laborban is egyre szigorúbban felügyeli a munkámat. Az elmúlt időszakban sok mindent rám hagyott, de most azonnal kijavít, ha csak a legkisebb hibát is észreveszi a munkámban. Mindemellett pedig folyamatosan inspirál az újításra, a jobbításra. Azon mosolygok, ha ez így megy tovább, mire eljutok a bájitalmesteri vizsgáig, már nem csak egy saját fejlesztésű bájitalom lesz, hanem egy tucat. Sebaj, annál nagyobb eséllyel indulok.

Az időnk nagy részét tanulással töltjük, esténként is a könyv felett beszélgetünk. Néha szóba kerül a közelgő vizsgám is, de még annyira nem pánikolok tőle. Alstontól is gyakran kapok elismerést, ami egy kicsit erősíti az önbizalmamat. Elvégre Perselus nem az a dicsérgetős fajta, neki inkább a szemében látom néha az elismerést, mikor egy nehéz bájitalt egyedül elkészítek.

Alston már csak ritkán szánja rá magát, hogy hosszabb időre beköltözzön a laborba, és mi is igyekszünk tehermentesíteni a nehezebb munkák alól. Az üzletet teljes egészében átvesszük, Alston és a vevők teljes megelégedésére. Úgy tűnik, valóban magunkra találunk a kastélyon kívül is, és ez mindannyiunkat elégedettséggel tölt el.


	35. Chapter 35

Észrevétlenül lep meg minket a karácsony, csak pár nappal előtte tudatosodik bennem, hogy már egy éve annak, hogy új életet kezdtünk.

Perseluson látom, hogy nincs hatalmas affinitása ünnepelni, de tudom azt is, hogy ez csak amiatt van, mert rossz tapasztalatai vannak a Dumbledore által szervezett nevetséges és szánalmas karácsonyi vacsorák terén. Én sem túlságosan szerettem azokat az összejöveteleket, még akkor sem, ha tudtam, hogy az igazgató csak azért bohóckodik annyit, mint egy ötéves gyerek, hogy legalább egy estére elterelje a figyelmünket a gondokról, a sötét jövőről. Persze nem igazán sikerült neki. Mi, gyerekek még csak-csak benne voltunk a hülyéskedésben, jókat nevettünk a pukkantós cukrokból előkerülő csacsi játékokon, és faltuk az édességet, de a felnőttek, akik átláttak rajta, csak infantilis időpocsékolásnak tartották az egészet. Perselus pedig, aki utálta a nagy össznépi egymás nyakába borulást, amint tehette, angolosan távozott. Utólag visszagondolva ilyenkor láttam Dumbledore szemében a sajnálatot, ahogy nézett utána, de akkor nem igazán foglalkoztam ilyesmivel.

Most azonban elhatározom, hogy változtatok ezen a dolgon. Alstonnal egy rugóra járhat az agyunk, mert a legteljesebb egyetértésben határozzuk el, hogy a nappali melyik sarkába és mekkora karácsonyfát állítsunk. Perselus közben úgy figyel minket, ahogy a felnőtt figyeli a kisgyerekeket, egy elnéző, alig látható mosollyal az arcán. Még a karácsonyi vacsora menüjébe sem akar beleszólni, amikor pedig szóba kerül Harryék látogatása, tüntetően kivonul a szobából. Alston ilyenkor egy bátorító mosollyal néz rám, de be kell vallanom, még ennek ellenére is erős félelmeim vannak azzal a vacsorával kapcsolatban. Perselus végső soron beleegyezett a többiek látogatásába, de azt még csak megtippelni sem tudom előre, hogy valójában hogy fog reagálni a jelenlétükre. Lehet, hogy öt perc után ránk vágja az ajtót, és nem is látjuk egész este.

Közben Harryvel lelevelezem az egészet. A szentestét persze Weasleyéknél töltik, így másnap, karácsony estére ígérkeznek hozzánk. Ez így nekünk is tökéletes, hisz a szentestét hármasban akarjuk tölteni, én pedig próbálok addig lelkiekben felkészülni a következő estére.

Mindeközben próbálom beszerezni az ajándékokat is. Alstonnal könnyű a dolgom, hisz a laborban töltött időmben kifejlesztettem egy új derékfájás elleni krémet, és mellé még veszek neki néhány jó meleg holmit, aminek tudom, hogy örülne. Harry kap néhány könyvet az SVK magasiskolájáról, Ginny pedig egy jó minőségű seprűápoló készletet, amit akár majd versenyző korában is használhat. Még néhány apróságot beszerzek Neville-nek és Lunának is, de az igazi fejtörést Perselus okozza.

Napokon, heteken át töprengek azon, hogy mit vehetnék neki, de hát még az elmúlt időszakban sem fedeztem fel semmi olyan témát, amiért rajongana, a bájitalkészítésen kívül. Alstonnak sincsenek túl eredeti ötletei, azt viszont tudom, hogy ha bármi giccset próbálnék rásózni, Perselus falnak menne tőle. Bájitallal kapcsolatos dolgot pedig nem adhatok neki, hisz az üzletben minden megvan, amire csak szükségünk lehet. Lassan már minden gondolatomat ez tölti ki, és viharos sebességgel múlnak a napok, de nekem még mindig nincs semmi ötletem. Alston látja rajtam, hogy kezdek kétségbe esni, de ahelyett, hogy segítene, inkább jókat kuncog rajtam.

Két nappal szenteste előtt is az Abszol úton bolyongok, mikor belefutok Harrybe. A srác hozzám hasonlóan tanácstalannak tűnik.

- Fogalmam sincs, mit vegyek Ginnynek - néz rám kétségbeesetten.

- Ugyan, egy lánynak könnyű ajándékot venni. Vegyél valami ékszert. Vagy parfümöt. Vagy jegygyűrűt - ugratom nevetve, mire megcsóválja a fejét.

- Hermione, kérlek, vegyél komolyan!

- Jaj, Harry - intem le. - A világon a legkönnyebb dolgod van. De gondold bele magad az én helyembe! Mi a csudát vegyek Perselusnak?

- Huh… - kerekednek ki a szemei. - Igazad van, te vagy a rosszabb helyzetben - látja be, és egy ideig jót nevetünk ezen, de aztán mindkettőnknek visszatérnek az aggodalmai. Végül, mivel nem akarom hagyni, hogy Harry megint elkezdjen sápítozni, berángatom az ékszerészhez, és addig nem is engedem ki onnan, míg egy szép nyaklánc-karkötő együttest ki nem választ Ginnynek. Harry még mindig parázik, de mikor azt mondom neki, hogy én igenis örülnék, ha egy ilyet kapnék a páromtól, nagyjából megnyugszik.

- Perselus nem visel ékszert? - néz rám kíváncsian, mikor az ő válláról már lekerült a teher.

- Hord egy ezüstláncot, de azt hiszem, csak azért, mert fontos neki, akitől kapta, és már hozzánőtt.

- Akkor vegyél rá valami medált - próbál segíteni.

- Mégis milyet? - nézek körül tanácstalanul.

- Mit tudom én - vonja meg a vállát. - Valami kígyósat, az biztos tetszene neki.

- Persze, pont az kell neki, hogy valami nap mint nap a Roxfortra és a Mardekárra emlékeztesse - csóválom meg a fejem. Örülök, ha egy időre el tudom feledtetni vele ezeket a dolgokat.

- Akkor valami szivecskéset - tanácsolja vigyorogva a srác.

- Harry, amúgy is ideges vagyok, légy szíves, ne bosszants! - förmedek rá, mire próbálja tényleg komolyan venni a kérdést.

- Jól van, jól… nincs valami bájitallal kapcsolatos?

- Mire gondolsz, egy ezüst üstből kiálló unikornisszarvra? - forgatom meg a szemem.

- Valami hasonlóra - neveti el magát. - A hátulján mondjuk egy legjobb bájitalmester felirattal.

- Lökött vagy. Szeretném megélni a másnapi közös vacsoránkat.

- Én meg túlélni - néz rám felvont szemöldökkel, mire megint jót nevetünk, de aztán Harry vesz egy nagy levegőt, és próbál komolyságot erőltetni magára. - Azért nézz körül te is - tanácsolja, de nem túl nagy reménnyel sétálgatok a vitrinek előtt. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Perselus szívesen viselné a kínálat bármelyikét is.

- Miért nem veszel neki könyvet? - kérdezi Harry, mikor már kiléptünk a boltból. - Végül is majdnem ugyanúgy szeret olvasni, mint te.

- Igen, és akkor mindenki mindenkinek könyvet ad. Roppant eredeti lenne.

- Miért, te azt fogsz kapni?

- Alstontól tuti - nevetem el magam. - De van esély rá, hogy Perselustól is. Tudod, hogy én mindig mindenkitől könyvet kapok. Elvégre minél több dolgot meg kellene tanulnom nyárig.

- Legalább a karácsony ne a bájitalmesteri vizsgádról szóljon, könyörgöm! - forgatja meg a szemét Harry, de csak leintem. Ugyan mi másról szólhatna? Lehet, hogy nem napi huszonnégy órában a vizsgára gondolok, de a munka az üzletben vagy a laborban ugyanúgy arra készít fel, nem beszélve az átbeszélgetett éjszakákról.

- Mit szólnál valami szép fényképkerethez? Tényleg, van már közös képetek? - sandít rám továbbra is kuncogva.

- Persze, mert ő az a típus, aki egy fényképezőgép előtt engem ölelget - fintorgok a képtelen ötlet hallatán.

- Akkor majd te ölelgeted. Hm?

- Harry, neki valami nagyon eredetit kell kitalálnom - vágok savanyú képet.

- Ha ennyit válogatsz, a szíved fekete lovagja végül ajándék nélkül marad. Te is tudod, hogy igazából nem az a lényeg, hogy mit ajándékozol, hanem maga a gesztus.

- Persze - sóhajtok. - De gondolom te sem szerettél volna valami olyasmit adni Ginnynek, amit csak azért nem hajít azonnal a kukába, hogy nehogy téged megbántson.

- Nem hát, persze - látja be Harry. - Akkor vegyél neki egy új üstöt. Valami különlegeset. Az hasznos ajándék.

- Igen, de igazából a laborban megvan mindenünk, ami a jó minőségű munkához kell. És azokat a cuccokat amúgy is közösen használjuk.

- Hermione, ha mindenre mondasz valami kifogást, én esküszöm, itt hagylak - torpan meg mellettem bosszúsan.

- Ne haragudj, Harry! - nézek rá bocsánatkérőn. - Csak valami…

- Valami nagyon eredeti, nagyon praktikus és főleg nagyon perselusos ajándékot szeretnél - néz rám megértőn.

- Igen.

- És szerinted van ilyen? Úgy értem… neki mindig meghatározott dolgokról szólt az élete. Egészen pontosan két ilyen dologról. Az egyikkel kapcsolatban talán tényleg megvan mindene, a másikat pedig jobb lenne elfeledtetni vele. Szóval vagy valami veled kapcsolatos dolgot találjunk ki, vagy valami teljesen újat, amihez eddig nem volt köze. Esetleg kombináljuk a kettőt.

- Ez így jól hangzik, de ültesd át a gyakorlatba - sóhajtottam.

- Vegyél mégis egy medált, és bűvöld bele a fényképedet.

- Ez túl nyálas neki. Szerintem a falnak menne tőle.

- Akkor vegyél neki egy fekete talárt, abból sosem lehet elég. Bár talán jót tenne neki, ha kivetkőztetnéd abból a feketéből.

- Nem tudom elképzelni másban - vontam össze a szemöldököm, ahogy próbáltam felidézni magamban egy képet, amin Perselus nem a jól megszokott fekete öltözékét viseli.

- Reménytelenebb vagy, mint megnyerni a háborút - rázza meg a fejét Harry, és látom, kezd kifogyni mind az ötletekből, mind a türelméből.

- Akkor vidd el nyaralni. A kikapcsolódás jót tenne neki, főleg elmenekülni a télből valahova a nyárba.

- Nem vagyok Krőzus, Harry. És amúgy is, hova?

- Ron szerint Egyiptom jó hely. És ott legalább jó idő van ilyenkor is. És ott kénytelen lenne levenni a feketét, mert belesül. És gondolj bele… mi legalább varázslók vagyunk, az utazásra nincs gondunk. A muglik vagyonokat fizetnek csak azért, hogy eljussanak valahova, mi meg csak rágondolunk, és már ott is vagyunk.

- Az akkor is nagyon drága - sóhajtottam. - Még akkor is jobban járok anyagilag, ha az összes eddig általad felsorolt cuccot megveszem.

- Akkor tedd azt! És vegyél még neki egy fekete macskát. Jól megy a cuccához, és Csámpás is örülne a társaságnak.

- Áh, Csámpással se nagyon foglalkozik. Igaz, hogy visszahozta nekem, de azóta nem túl sok figyelmet szentel neki. Csámpás pedig megenné reggelire a konkurenciát.

- Tudod mit, Hermione? Perselus egy reménytelen eset - állapítja meg Harry. - Ezt eddig is tudtam róla, de most végleg meggyőztél. Két dolog érdekli, te és a bájitalok. De ez a kettő már megvan neki, és nincs szüksége semmi másra. Csomagold be magad, és állj be a fa alá.

Csak megcsóválom a fejem, és ott hagyom, de még sokáig hallom a nevetését. Pár perccel később ér utol, mikor a könyvesbolt kirakatát nézegetem.

- Körülnézhetnél a mugli világban is - ajánlja. Első körben elhajtanám a fenébe, mondván Perselus nem túlságosan díjazza az egész mugli világot, de aztán elgondolkodom, és nem is tűnik olyan elvetemültnek az ötlet.

- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezem végül.

- Nem is tudom... a muglik általában zoknit vagy nyakkendőt ajándékoznak a férfiaknak.

- Harry!

- Vagy egy szép órát… mondjuk aranyból. Örök darab.

- A varázsvilágban senki nem hord órát.

- Hát, legalább ebben is egyedi lenne. Hermione, most komolyan… Perselusnak képtelenség normális ajándékot kitalálni. Kíváncsi leszek, végül mire jutsz, de még kíváncsibb lennék arra, hogy te mit kapsz tőle - vigyorog.

- Hatalmas segítség vagy, Harry - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Egy bagoly? Az esetleg még az árukiszállításnál is hasznos - áll elő egy újabb ötlettel.

- Áh, a megrendelőink saját bagollyal küldik a megrendelésüket, és azok végzik visszafele a kiszállítást is. És most komolyan… nem fogok munkaeszközt ajándékozni neki karácsonyra. Ennek valami másról kell szólnia!

- Kettőtökről.

- Pontosan.

- Akkor kérd meg a kezét - kuncog Harry.

- Na persze - rázom meg a fejem ingerülten.

- Mi az? Félsz, hogy nemet mondana?

- Őszintén? - teszem csípőre a kezem. - Halvány gőzöm, mit mondana. Nekem tökéletesen megfelel a jelenlegi állapot. Aztán, majd ha ő úgy gondolja, megteszi a szükséges lépéseket. Bár nem hinném, hogy ez a közeljövőben lesz.

- Azért majd hívj meg az esküvődre. Megnézném, milyen képet vág… - mondja Harry, mire csak megforgatom a szemem, és ott akarom hagyni, de ő elkapja a karom. - Jól van, bocs, komoly leszek. De most tényleg, olyan, ami kettőtökről szól… tényleg kimerülnek az ötleteim valami közös fotóban, vagy fényképalbumban… de hát ehhez képek kellenének, ami állításod szerint nincs. Amúgy meg… ha már valami láncot hord a nyakában, miért ne viselne el egy karláncot is? Gravíroztasd bele, hogy az első közös karácsonyunkra, vagy mit tudom én.

- Nem ez az első - sóhajtok.

- Nem hinném, hogy tavaly volt energiátok ilyenekkel foglalkozni, mint karácsony. Tényleg, tavaly mit adtál neki? - kérdezi, mire a fülem tövéig elvörösödök. Harry elneveti magát. - Inkább ne meséld el! Ez amúgy is egyszeri és megismételhetetlen ajándék.

- Az tény.

- Bár… erről jut eszembe…

- Na mi? - nézek rá gyanakodva, mert a pimasz vigyora arra enged következtetni, hogy valami eszement dolog jutott eszébe.

- Semmi, felejtsd el - próbál komolyságot erőltetni magára. - Különben is, ennek a tervnek előbb neki kellett volna látnod. És amúgy is, ahogy őt ismerem… semmit nem bíz a véletlenre.

- Harry, te komplett idióta vagy! - forgatom meg a szemem, ahogy rájövök, mire gondol. - Nem is értem, miért pazarolom rád az időmet.

- Most miért? Ne mondd, hogy nem néznéd meg az arcát, mikor a karácsonyfa alatt közlöd vele, hogy gyereket vársz.

- Tudod, Harry, nem hiszem, hogy olyan szélsőségesen reagálna, mint most te gondolod - tűnődöm el. - De sajnos igazad van, ő valóban semmit nem bíz a véletlenre.

- Akkor ez a terv is ugrott. Nincs több ötletem. Marad a karkötő. Csak találd ki, mit íratsz bele.

- De ez annyira…

- Sablonos? Hétköznapi? Hermione… még mindig jobb, mint ha ott állsz a fa alatt ajándék nélkül. És ahogy már az elején megegyeztünk, a szándék a fontos, és nem az, hogy mit ajándékozol. Különben is… neki te vagy a legnagyobb ajándék, hidd el! Menjünk vissza szépen az ékszerészhez, és válassz egy karkötőt.

- Ki fog vágni vele együtt.

- Dehogy fog - bíztat Harry. - Nézd, nem állítom, hogy viselni fogja, de… ahányszor csak a kezébe kerül, mindig te fogsz eszébe jutni, és csak ez számít.

- Jól van, legyen - adom meg magam egy nagy sóhajjal. - De az írást majd én elintézem.

- Megbűvölöd, hogy csak ő láthassa, igaz?

- Igen, ezt terveztem - bólintok rá, mire lassan visszasétálunk az ékszerészhez.

Egy jó órán át válogatok, de végül Harry elveszti a türelmét, és szigorúan döntésre kényszerít. Persze nem vagyok száz százalékig elégedett, mikor kilépünk az üzletből, de a srác csak nevet rajtam, és miután megígéri, hogy karácsonyeste ott lesznek Ginnyvel, szépen hazazavar.

Gyorsan fellógok a szobánkba, és az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjába rejtem a kis dobozkát, aztán megkeresem a többieket. Alstont a konyhában találom meg, a Prófétába van merülve, miközben mellette a tűzhelyen rotyog az ebédünk.

- Perselus? - nézek rá kérdőn.

- Az üzletben - pillant fel.

- De hisz ma már nem nyitottunk ki - csodálkozom.

- Nem, de még befutott egy rendelés a Mungóból. Ők is felkészülnek az ünnepekre, tudják, hogy olyankor még a bájitalmesterek sem elérhetők.

- Értem - sóhajtok. - Akkor megyek és megnézem, hátha segíthetek neki valamit - mondom, mire Alston még rám mosolyog, aztán visszatér az olvasáshoz, én pedig a laborba indulok.

- Szia! - lépek be Perselushoz. - Segíthetek?

- A lista - int a fejével az asztalon heverő pergamenlap felé, amiről már jó pár dolgot kihúzott, aztán alaposan szemügyre vesz. - Minden rendben?

- Persze, miért?

- Zaklatottnak tűnsz - fürkész továbbra is.

- Jól vagyok - próbálom megnyugtatni, miközben kiválasztok egy bájitalt a listáról, amit kifejezetten a mágikus állatok harapásaira használnak. - Bocs, hogy ilyen hosszú időre leléptem. Már a fele meglenne, ha itthon vagyok.

- Lehet - pillant fel rám. - De legalábbis eggyel több lenne készen, ha a szája mellett a keze is járna, Ms. Granger.

Csak mosolyogva megforgatom a szemem, és tüzet gyújtok egy kisebb üst alatt, aztán szemügyre veszem a receptet, és belemerülök a munkába.

Késő este, mikor már rendet raktunk a laborban, Perselus visszatér az aggodalmaihoz.

- Nincs túl nagy karácsonyi hangulatod.

- Miből gondolod? - lépek közelebb hozzá.

- Inkább feszültnek érezlek.

- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást - nevetem el magam.

- A vacsora miatt aggódsz? - fogja meg a kezem. - Túl fogjuk élni. Remélhetőleg mindannyian.

- Én is ebben reménykedem - mosolygok rá. - Örülök, hogy láthatom a barátaimat. És… köszönöm, hogy elviseled őket egy egész este.

- Ezt majd meglátjuk - szűkül össze a szeme, de aztán sóhajt. - Nektek is jobb lenne, ha egy kicsit egymás közt tudnátok beszélgetni.

- Lehet, de azért ne tűnj el mindjárt a leves után - kérem. - Szeretném, ha a többiek is megértenék, hogy nem vagy az a mumus, akinek gondolnak. Ginny még mindig tart tőled. És szerintem Neville is.

- Longbottom jól is teszi - vonja össze a szemöldökét Perselus.

- Perselus! - kérem szelíden, mire vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Messzemenően visszaélsz a helyzeteddel - állapítja meg.

- Tudom - mosolygok rá. - De hidd el, jó lesz! - győzködöm, de csak megcsóválja a fejét, mintegy jelezve, hogy akkor volt bolond, mikor beleegyezett a dologba. Meg vesz egy mély levegőt, mintha mondani akarna valamit, aztán meggondolja magát, és bemegy a házba.

Mosolyogva nézek utána, de még teszek-veszek pár percig az üzletben, mielőtt én is utána megyek.

A karácsonyig hátralévő két nap csendesen telik. Az üzletet már valóban nem nyitjuk ki, és úgy tűnik, Perselus a képzésemet is szüneteltetni karácsony idejére, így csak olvasgatunk, pihenünk, felváltom Alstont a konyhában.

Abban még megegyezünk, hogy az ajándékozást szenteste helyett a másnapi vacsora utánra halasztjuk, mivel tudjuk, hogy mindannyian túlságosan feszültek leszünk addig, hogy örülni és értékelni tudjunk bármilyen ajándékot. Főleg Perselus. Így is sejtem, hogy mit fog gondolni, de ha még ideges is lesz, nagy valószínűséggel ki is hajít a házból, így közmegegyezéssel eldöntjük a másnapi ajándékozást.

A karácsonyi vacsorát persze ketten főzzük Alstonnal, Perselus egész nap a szobánkban rejtőzködik olvasás címszóval. Tudom, és Alston is tudja, hogy tartalékolja az erejét a továbbiakra. Jókat kuncogunk ezen, és közben az estéről beszélgetünk. Rég nem láttam a többieket, nagyon várom már a találkozást. Harry nagyon hiányzik, de nem akarjuk nagyon feszegetni a határainkat Perselusnál. Ginnyvel is jó lesz egy kicsit elbeszélgetni, a RAVASZ óta nem láttam. Luna tudom, hogy az agyamra fog menni, de ennek ellenére őt is kedvelem. Neville pedig… hát ő Neville. Ha egy köszönést ki tud dadogni Perselus előtt, már elégedett leszek vele. Pedig még magával Voldemorttal is szembenézett. Döbbenet.

Késő délután aztán rászánom magam, hogy felmerészkedjek a szobánkba. Perselus valóban olvas az egyik fotelban ülve. Odasétálok hozzá, és leülök mellé a karfára.

- Mid van? - kérdezem óvatosan.

- Könyvem - morog fel sem nézve, de én csak elnevetem magam, átkarolom a vállát, és adok neki egy puszit. Hallom, ahogy elfojt egy bosszús sóhajt, de nem tudom megállni, tovább cukkolom.

- Mi az, az okklumencia nagymestere hagyja, hogy úrrá legyenek rajta az indulatok?

- Ezt most hagyd abba - néz rám végre, de csak rámosolygok.

- Legalább reagáltál. Nem jössz le?

- Mikor jönnek a díszpinty barátaid?

- Egy óra múlva, nagyjából. Addig még gyorsan átöltözöm - mondom, de ahogy megvillan a szeme, elnevetem magam. - Halasszuk el, ami most eszedbe jutott, rendben? - ugratom.

- Potter kedvéért? - néz rám kérdőn. - Ebben nekem mi az üzlet?

- Az, hogy utána nem csak egy órát kapsz belőlem, hanem sokkal többet, kárpótlásul.

- Hm… - tűnődik el. - De csak, hogy lásd, egy mardekárossal is lehet alkudni.

- Huh, ma tényleg karácsony van - játszom meg a megkönnyebbültet, és végül tényleg gyorsan átöltözöm. - Te nem veszel valami ünnepélyeset? - sandítok Perselusra, holott tudom, hogy a megszokott fekete ruhája kellően elegáns és ünnepélyes minden alkalomra.

- Eszemben sincs - rázza meg a fejét, ahogy azt vártam is. - Azt sem tudom, hogy vettél rá erre az egész őrültségre.

- Ne morgolódj már! - kérlelem, és visszatelepszem mellé. - Tudod, hogy ezzel örömet szerzel nekem.

- Igen, pontosan ezzel a mondattal vettél rá erre az őrültségre. De megfizeted az árát! - figyelmeztet egy mardekáros pillantással.

- Állok elébe. De most gyere! - fogom meg a kezét és felhúzom a fotelból. Érzem, hogy a hangulata szemernyit sem javul, ahogy lefele jön mögöttem a lépcsőn, és Alston mosolyából leszűröm, hogy ezt ő is látja.

A hátralévő bő fél órában először próbáljuk szóra bírni, de aztán belátjuk, hogy jobb, ha békén hagyjuk. Elég lesz neki a nagy társaság egész este. Gyanúm szerint úgyis hamar le fog lépni, és utána Alston is, de hát ez ellen már tényleg nem tehetek semmit.

Végül Alston régi karácsonyokról mesél, és ezzel hamar el is telik az idő addig, míg kopogást hallunk a bejárati ajtó felől.


	36. Chapter 36

- Megyek, nyitom - állok fel gyorsan, és eliszkolok. Érzem a két férfi pillantását a hátamban, míg ki nem lépek a folyosóra, de próbálom nem komolyan venni.

Odakint az ajtó előtt az egész csapat ácsorog. Valahogy tudat alatt sejtettem, hogy egyszerre fognak érkezni, hisz Harryn kívül mindenki egy frászban lehet ettől a meghívástól. Ahogy rájuk nézek, ez a sejtésem igazolást nyer. Neville szinte reszket, és bár Luna mindig ábrándozó pillantásából nehéz bármit is kiolvasni, ezúttal látom, hogy kicsit ideges. Ginny elemi erővel kapaszkodik Harry kezébe, még akkor is, ha ezt a háta mögé próbálja rejteni.

- Sziasztok! - mosolygok rájuk, és szélesebbre nyitom az ajtót. - Gyertek beljebb! - invitálom őket. Harry udvariasan előre engedné a lányokat, de mivel senki nem mozdul, csak egy mosollyal megcsóválja a fejét, és belép. Erre már a többiek is kénytelenek követni.

- Szia, Hermione! - ölel meg Harry. - Boldog karácsonyt!

- Neked is - vigyorgok rá. - És nektek is - mosolygok a többiekre, és mindenkinek jut egy ölelés, majd megszabadulnak a jó meleg talárjaiktól. - Gyertek beljebb! A többiek már türelmetlenül várnak benneteket.

- Aha - sandít rám Harry elfojtva egy vigyort. - Hogy van Mr. Coward?

- Kérdezd meg tőle - vigyorgok rá, és bevezetem őket a nappaliba. Alston a kedvenc foteljében ül, Perselus a kandalló oldalának támaszkodik, és még én sem tudok olvasni az arckifejezéséből.

- Á, Mr. Potter - mosolyodik el Alston, és lassan feláll, kezet nyújt Harrynek. - Hogy van?

- Igazán remekül - bólint rá Harry. - És ön?

- Fárasztó már egy ilyen öregembernek ez a karácsonyi készülődés.

- Igen, elhiszem - bólint rá Harry. - Megengedi, hogy bemutassam a többieket?

- Természetesen.

- Ő Ginny Weasley - nyújtja a barátnője fele a kezét, mire Ginny megfogja.

- Igen, igen, ezt gondolhattam volna - bólint rá Alston. - Igazán nagyon örvendek, kisasszony - hajt fejet Ginny felé, aztán Harry folytatja.

- Luna Lovegood.

- Á igen, a Hírverő társszerkesztője - mosolyog ezúttal Lunára az öreg, és azt hiszem, csak Perselus és én látjuk a mosolya mögött a valódi véleményét. Luna azonban csak úgy ragyog, ahogy rábólint, de mielőtt még belekezdene a kedvenc témái valamelyikébe, Harry továbblép.

- Neville Longbottom.

- Igazán örülök, hogy megismerhetem, fiatalember - fog kezet Neville-lel Alston. - A bátorsága legendás.

Neville-nek egy pillanatra kigúvad a szeme, majd zavarba jön, és gyorsan lehajtja a fejét. Alston jót mosolyog a reakcióján, aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt, és Perselus felé pillant.

- Ha jól tudom, Perselust mindannyian ismerik - néz végig a társaságon, és vele együtt alig bírunk elfojtani egy mosolyt, ahogy hárman lesápadnak.

- Jobban is, mint kéne - morogja vigyorogva Harry, aki az egyetlen a társaságban, aki nem vált halálra a név hallatán.

- Ne szemtelenkedj, Potter, különben még beváltok egy régi ígéretet! - villan rá Perselus fekete szeme.

- Oh, melyik halálos fenyegetésedet a sok közül? - kérdezi egyik szemöldökét felvonva Harry.

- Sorban mindegyiket - ígéri Perselus.

- Jól van, ifjúság - szakítja félbe Alston a kialakuló csipkelődést -, akkor irány a vacsora! Granger kisasszonnyal nagyon sokat dolgoztunk rajta, remélem, elnyeri a tetszésüket!

- Gyertek! - javaslom én is, és átsétálunk a konyhába, ahol már szépen meg van terítve a háromszorosára bűvölt asztalnál.

Mintegy véletlenül úgy ülünk le, hogy Alstonnal közrefogjuk Perselust, biztos, ami biztos. Ő persze érzi mindebben a hátsó szándékot, csak nem teszi szóvá.

Alston a jelenlegi dolgairól kérdezgeti Harryt, mert ő is látja, hogy a többieket nem tudja még bevonni a beszélgetésbe. Harry mesél neki az aurorképzőről, meg az apró megbízásokról is, amiket már kapott Kingsleytől, miközben lassan enni kezdünk. Neville eleinte gyanakodva fürkészi az előtte gőzölgő levest, de végül, mikor már mindenki jóízűen falatozni kezdett, ő is hozzálát.

Nem sokkal később Harry a poharáért nyúl, de aztán megakad a keze a mozdulatban, Perselusra sandít, majd vissza a pohárra.

- Ezt ugye te sem gondoltad komolyan, Potter? - villannak rá a fekete szemek.

- Mit? - sandít rá Harry, és gyanítom, gyorsan eltünteti a másik kezéből a pálcáját. - Azt, hogy a legelső fenyegetésed valóra váltásával kezded, miszerint egyszer véletlenül megbillen a kezed a tökleves poharam felett, vagy azt, hogy képes lennék kimutatni, ha bármiben mesterkednél?

Perselustól csak egy újabb sanda pillantást kap, és én csak magamban eresztek meg egy fohászt Merlinhez, hogy Perselus ne mesterkedjen semmiben, de Harry közben belekortyol a poharába, én pedig megnyugszom, mert nem történik semmi.

Hogy a kedélyek megnyugodjanak, ezúttal én kezdem Ginnyt faggatni a suliról meg a féléves vizsgákról. Lassan mesélni is kezd, majd ahogy egy kicsit felenged, lassan Neville-t kezdi ugratni, aki már félig-meddig valami tanárféle Bimba professzor mellett. A srác eleinte nagyon zavarban van, de végül aztán ő is mesél pár szót a munkájáról, így minden veszély nélkül megesszük a vacsoránkat. Csodák csodája még attól sem szakad le a mennyezet, hogy Perselus pár szóban megkérdezi, mi a helyzet a roxforti bájitaltan oktatással. Ginny mond egy nevet, ami nekem semmit sem mond, de Perselus csak elhúzza a száját, így gyanítom egy újabb kókler került McGalagony hálójába. Ginny nem tud bővebbet mondani, mert hetedéven nem vette fel a bájitaltant, és talán nem is merne Perselus előtt rosszat mondani egy tanárra.

Mikor végzünk Alston egy pálcaintéssel eltünteti a romokat, és egy kancsó gőzölgő, isteni illatú forraltbort varázsol az asztal közepére, és ezzel együtt mindenki kap egy poharat is.

Közben Neville-t próbálja faggatni, hogy hogyan tervezi a jövőjét, hisz a Roxfortban tulajdonképpen csak egy gyógynövénytan tanárnak van hely, azt pedig nem hinnénk, hogy Neville ki akarja túrni Bimba professzort a helyéről. Neville persze, mint akinek egy gombóc van a torkában, csak dadogni tud, még csak fel sem emeli a pillantását az asztal lapjáról. Perselus merőn figyeli egy ideig, talán azon gondolkodik, amin valamelyik nap én is. Nevezetesen, hogy ha ez a fiú elég bátor volt ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon Voldemorttal, akkor most hova tette azt a kurázsit? Aztán csak megcsóválja a fejét, és feláll az asztaltól.

Elkapom a kezét, de ahogy lenéz rám, látom, hogy nem dühös, inkább csak a többieket engedné egy kis levegőhöz jutni, így rámosolygok.

- Visszajössz majd? - kérdezem reménykedve.

- Lehet - mondja, de nem érzek mögötte ígéretet. Egy sóhajjal elengedem a kezét, ő pedig kisétál.

A többiek tűnődve, de némileg megkönnyebbülve néznek utána, csak Ginnyn látom, hogy gondolkodik valamin.

- Hermione - néz rám bizonytalanul.

- Utánamennél? - mosolygok rá.

- Öngyilkosság?

- Nem, nem hinném. Sokkal jobban viseli ezt az egészet, mint vártam. Próbáld csak meg. Mindenesetre, a közelben vagyok, ha kell segítség - bíztatom, mire egy sóhajjal feláll, és kisétál, én pedig látva Harry összeszűkült szemét, elnevetem magam.

- Nem kell aggódnod miatta - próbálom megnyugtatni.

- Tudom, csak… a régi beidegződések - vonja meg a vállát.

- Ha valahol, hát Perselus mellett biztonságban van - szögezem le, de ahogy Neville felnyög, megint kitör belőlem a nevetés. - Még mindig így félsz tőle?

- Hagyd, Hermione - csóválja meg a fejét Harry. - Azért Perselus is tett róla hat éven keresztül, hogy Neville így reagáljon.

- Tu-tudod… Hermi…one - néz rám végül a srác. - Ha valaki… egyszer azt… azt… mondta volna nekem, hogy egyszer… Pi-Pitonnal fogok karácsonyi vacsorázni…

- Hát igen, felettébb abszurd jelent lett volna, hidd el a számára még inkább, mint számodra - értek egyet. - De sok minden változott. Mi, ő, a világ.

- I-igen - bólint rá végül ő is, majd visszatérítjük a beszélgetést a jelenbe, egészen addig, míg egy negyed órával később Ginny vissza nem tért hozzánk.

Halálosan sápadt, és mint aki csak testben van jelen, ránk se nézve a székéhez sétál és leül.

- Jól vagy? - nézek rá már én is aggódva.

- Azt hiszem - szakít félbe Alston -, most hagyniuk kellene a kisasszonyt visszatérni a valóságba - mondja, majd egy laza intéssel eltünteti a félig kiürült poharából a bort, és teát varázsol bele. - Igya meg ezt, Ms. Weasley! Jót fog tenni. Én pedig megnézem, mekkora bombát robbantott - somolyog Alston, és ő is kivonul az étkezőből.

Már messziről érzem az ismerős illatot, ami Ginny poharából gőzölög, így megfogom a kezét.

- Tényleg idd meg, segíteni fog - mondom neki, mire Harry elneveti magát.

- Hadd találjam ki. Mezei kisezerjófű virág…

- Honnan veszed? - sandítok rá meglepetten, hisz soha az életben nem volt affinitása sem a bájitaltan, sem a gyógynövénytan irányában.

- Tudod, Hermione… azóta ezerszer végiggondoltam az utolsó évet. És mikor először jöttünk Mr. Cowardhoz… azt hiszem, ez valamiféle jelszó volt köztetek.

- Inkább csak egy közös titok - ismertem be mosolyogva. - Ami hozta magával az összes többit - emlékezek vissza egy nosztalgikus mosollyal, miközben Ginny is belekortyol a teájába. Szinte már az első kortynál visszatér némi emberi szín az arcába, és végül vesz egy mély levegőt, mintha lerázna magáról valami súlyos terhet.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezi ezúttal Harry.

- Igen, csak… Piton… soha nem… a köntörfalazásáról volt híres.

- Igen, ő mindig kíméletlenül szembesít az igazsággal - bólintok rá én is. - Nagyon kemény volt?

- Igen - bólint rá Ginny tűnődve. - De nem… bunkó módon volt kemény, csak… nem is tudom…

- Megvilágította, ő hogy látta ezt az egészet - próbálom kisegíteni.

- Igen. És ez… még így is… elég letaglózó. Így, hogy… benne voltam a közepében, és azért részese voltam… egy részének.

- Talán nem kellett volna ezt így a nyakadba zúdítania - sóhajt Harry. - Ez sokszor… még nekem is kemény.

- Nem gond - vesz egy újabb nagy levegőt a lány, és kiissza az utolsó kortyot is a teájából. - Jó ez a lötty. Mi ez?

- Amit Harry mondott - vonok vállat. - Kisezerjófű tea. Megspékelve ezzel-azzal. Senkit nem untatok bájitaltani részletekkel - nevetem el magam. - Ha valakit érdekel, kérdezze Perselust.

- Még mit nem - kontráz rá Harry.

- Tulajdonképpen - néz rám tűnődve Ginny -, úgy jöttem ma ide, hogy fogalmam sincs, mit eszel ezen a pasin…

- És most már van? - kérdezem mosolyogva.

- Ő… egy különleges ember - csóválja meg a fejét sóhajtva.

- Vigyázz, a végén még féltékeny leszek - figyelmezteti Harry.

- Te is különleges vagy - mosolyog rá Ginny. - Csak… valahogy máshogy.

- Ez így van - bólintok rá én is, de közben Neville megint nagyot csuklik mellettem, de mielőtt hozzá fordulhatnék, Luna ábrándos hangon megszólal.

- Tudtátok, hogy minden különleges embernek egy borgasz van a fejében?

- Egy mi? - kérdezzük egyöntetűen mind a hárman, mire a csaj valami kacifántos magyarázatba kezd, mi pedig inkább a saját gondolatainkba merülve kortyolgatjuk a borunkat.

- Harry, te érzed, hogy lenne valami a fejedben? - próbálok kiszakadni a múlt valóban letaglózó hatása alól.

- Persze. Néhány emlék és gondolat, amit igazán megehetne egy furmász… vagy micsoda.

- A furmász más, Harry - tiltakozik hevesen Luna, és ezúttal azt kezdi magyarázni, mi a különbség a kettő között. Pár percig hagyjuk, de aztán inkább felvetjük, hogy átadhatnánk az ajándékokat.

Úgy tűnik, mindannyian örülnek azoknak az apróságoknak, amikkel megleptem őket, és én is örülök a könyveknek, amiket tőlük kapok. Luna mindentlátó csodaszemüvegével nem sokat tudok kezdeni, főleg mert nem is áll szándékomban a furmászokat és borgaszokat látni, de azért mosolygok hozzá.

Jócskán elmúlik már éjfél, mikor a többiek végül szedelőzködni kezdenek.

- Azért remélem, minden várakozással ellentétben jól éreztétek magatokat - nézek rájuk kíváncsian. Harry és Ginny miatt annyira nem aggódom, és persze ők azok, akik megnyugtatnak.

- Persze - mosolyog rám Ginny. - Nem állítom, hogy sűrűn idemerészkedek, de azért jó volt ez így.

- Majd, ha végzel a sulival, sűrűbben találkozhatnánk - ajánlom. - Persze akkor meg majd híres játékos leszel…

- Na ahhoz azért idő kell - rázza meg a fejét Ginny. - És a barátaimról akkor sem fogok elfeledkezni. Remélem, azért pár meccsre kijössz te is, és…

- Perselus? El tudod képzelni? - tör ki belőlem a nevetés. - De én feltétlenül ott leszek - mosolygok, majd Nevillhez fordulok. - Ugye nem harapta le senki az orrod?

- Nem - látja be fintorogva, miközben kifele indulunk a folyosóra.

- Á, fiatalok, máris mennek? - lép ki a nappaliból Alston, de épp csak annyira rázza meg a fejét, hogy én értsem, jobb, ha nem erőltetem, hogy Perselus is elköszönjön a vendégeinktől.

- Késő van már, Mr. Coward - mosolyog rá Harry. - Köszönjük a meghívást! És igazán finom volt a vacsora.

- Ennek őszintén örülök - hajt fejet az öreg. - Remélem máskor is vendégül láthatom önöket.

- Biztosan így lesz - ígéri Harry.

- Akkor nyugodalmas jó éjszakát a hölgyeknek és az uraknak! - mosolyog még rájuk, aztán én is elbúcsúzom a csapattól, még megígértetem velük, hogy máskor is eljönnek látogatóba, és kisorjáznak az ajtón.

- Minden rendben? - fordulok vissza Alston felé.

- Igen, minden rendben - mosolyog rám megnyugtatóan. - Üljünk le, és igyunk még egy pohár teát.

- Csak miután átadtam önnek az ajándékát - nevetem el magam, és magamhoz hívom a kis csomagokat az emeleti szobánkból.

Ahogy sejtettem, Alston örült a hasznos holmiknak, amiket adtam neki, és az a gyanúm is beigazolódott, hogy könyvet kapok tőle. Közben valahogy újra és újra Perselusra tévedt a tekintetem.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezem újra.

- Csupán… azt hiszem, Weasley kisasszony után nekem is sikerült kibillentenem az egyensúlyából Perselust. Semmi komoly, csupán apróság - igyekszik megnyugtatni, mikor látja az aggodalmat a szememben. - Azt hiszem, ideje ágyba tenni magam. Jó éjt, kisasszony! És neked is Perselus! És még egyszer boldog karácsonyt! - mondja, és magunkra hagy bennünket.

Odasétálok Perselushoz, és leguggolok elé.

- Jól vagy? - fogom meg a kezét.

- Igen.

- Elmondod?

- Nem, ezt most nem - hárítja el a kérdést, és tudom, semmi értelme nem lenne faggatóznom.

- Rendben - adom meg magam végül. - Felmegyünk mi is?

- Mehetünk - mondja nagy levegőt véve, és lassan mi is felsétálunk a szobánkba.

- Tudod… - szólalok meg félénken, pedig erre már rég nem volt példa. Perselus is így érezheti, mert egyik szemöldökét felvonva méreget.

- Szóval én… neked is vettem ajándékot… bár nem tudom… szóval, hogy tetszeni fog-e. Én… hetekig törtem a fejem, de… képtelen voltam kitalálni valamit, aminek talán örülnél - sütöttem le a szemem, és azt hiszem, még diákkoromban sem voltam ennyire zavarban Perselus előtt. Ő persze nem könnyítette meg a dolgom, az nem is ő lett volna. Átható pillantással méregetett, és én, csak, hogy meneküljek előle az éjjeliszekrényemhez léptem, és elővettem a kis dobozkát a fiókból.

- Tudom, hogy nem fogsz lelkesedni érte - mondtam, de még nem fordultam felé. - Tudod, mindenki azt mondta, vegyek neked valami bájitallal kapcsolatos dolgot, de most komolyan… munkaeszközt nem lehet karácsonyra ajándékozni. Az hogy néz ki? De szóval tényleg nem volt túl nagy ötletem, és hát… ez lett belőle - adtam át neki a kis dobozt.

Egy pillanatig még engem fürkészet, miközben átvette, de aztán alaposan szemügyre vette a dobozt is, majd kinyitotta. Én szívem szerint elsüllyedtem volna a padlóba, mint régen, amikor valami csínytevésen kapott. Csak egy pillanatra sandítottam az arcára, de arról szokás szerint semmit nem tudtam leolvasni. Végül inkább elléptem tőle, és az ablakhoz sétáltam.

Hosszú másodpercekig nem történt a hátam mögött semmi, de aztán az ablakban láttam, ahogy Perselus leteszi a dobozt az asztalra, és odasétál mögém.

- Nem kellett volna ilyen sokat törnöd a fejed - simogatta meg a karom, de én csak elhúztam a számat, mire folytatta. - Tudod… én már megkaptam tőled a legnagyobb ajándékot, amit csak kaphattam.

- Engem - forgatom meg a szemem, mert ez a duma olyan sablonos, és tőle nem vagyok hozzászokva az ilyesmihez.

- Egyrészt igen - bólint rá tűnődve. - Te is egy akkora ajándék vagy, ami bőven elég életem minden hátralévő karácsonyára és születésnapjára. De ami legalább ilyen fontos… egy normális élet lehetőségét kaptam tőled. Egy olyan életét, amiben sosem reménykedhettem. Tavaly ilyenkor még nem igazán hittem benne. De most már igen.

- Várjunk csak… - fordulok meg, hogy a szemébe nézzek. - Te most romantikus vagy?

- Ne szokd meg! - húzza össze a szemöldökét. - Csak a karácsony miatt van. Holnapra kialszom.

- Igen, ebben biztos voltam - nevetem el magam. - De akkor is, a karácsony arról szól… arról is, hogy adunk egymásnak valamit.

- Valóban - von vállat. - De én sem vettem neked semmit. Ami persze nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kapsz ajándékot - teszi még hozzá, mielőtt bármit mondanék, de aztán tovább húzza az agyam. - De csak holnap.

- De miért? - nézek rá csodálkozva.

- Hogy türelmet tanuljon, Ms. Granger - veszi elő egy pillanatra a szigorú, tanáros hangját.

- Jaj, ne már - nézek rá esdekelve, de úgyis tudom, esélyem nincs meghatni. Főleg, ha valamit a fejébe vett. - Direkt csinálod?

- Természetesen igen - bólint rá.

- És ha reggelig kifúrja az oldalam a kíváncsiság?

- Van egy remek sebhegesztő bájitalom - biztosít.

- Csak bájitalmesterrel ne kezdjen az ember - ugratom.

- Ne feledje, kisasszony, ön is hamarosan az lesz.

- Remélem - húzom el a számat.

- Ezt én garantálom neked - szűkül össze a szeme. - Akit én egyszer kezelésbe veszek…

- Jaj annak a szegénynek - nevetem el magam, de aztán véletlenül az asztalon heverő dobozkára téved a pillantásom. - Nagyon gáz, igaz? - fintorgok megint.

- Tudod jól, hogy nem viselek ilyesmit - sandít rám, majd tűnődve megérinti a nyakában lévő láncot. - Ezt is csak…

- Alston miatt - mosolygok rá.

- Igen.

- Tudom - húzom el a számat. - Ezt megmondtam Harrynek is, csak azt mondta… - kezdem mesélni, de ahogy megvillan a szeme, inkább abbahagyom.

- Mit mondott Potter? - kérdezi végül sóhajtva.

- Azt, hogy ha nem is viselnéd, szóval… ha néha ránézel, vagy a kezedbe kerül, biztos elmosolyodsz. És nekem már ez megéri.

- Legyen hát - adja meg magát végül, és én is halványan elmosolyodok.

- Azért a jövő évi ajándékodon már holnap elkezdem törni a fejem - mondom végül fejcsóválva.

- Azért január elsejéig várhatnál - néz rám morcosan. Tudom, úgy gondolja, ennél sokkal hasznosabb dologgal is elüthetném az időmet. Aztán megint rám néz. - Holnap amúgy is más dolgod lesz.

- Amit nem árulsz el.

- Nem. És most már ideje lenne nekünk is ágyba kerülnünk - javasolja.

- Gondolod, hogy egy szemhunyást is képes lennék aludni ezek után?

- Miattam virraszthat a kisasszony, de én aludnék végre, ha már egész este nem volt nyugalmam a mihaszna csürhe miatt.

- Mondod ezt azok után, hogy az egész estét Alstonnal töltötted.

- Inkább, mint hogy Longbottom makogását hallgassam egész este.

- Így nem fogja legyőzni a félelmét.

- Az az ő baja - von vállat végül Perselus. - Mész fürödni?

- Megyek - adom meg magam végül, és elvonulok a fürdőbe.

Végül Neville félelme az én gondolataimat sem sokáig köti le, majd ha akarja, úgyis le tudja küzdeni, így inkább visszatértem Perselus titokzatos ajándékához. Vajon mi lehet az, amit csak holnap adhat át? Bár azt mondta nem vett semmit. Akkor vagy valami, amit maga készített, vagy valami mást talált ki. Nagyon birizgálta a csőrömet ez a dolog, de tudtam, ha nekiállnék faggatózni, azzal csak felbosszantanám.

Miután végeztem Perselus is megfürdik, és nem sokkal később ágyba kerülünk. Tudom, most már tényleg aludna, de azért felkönyökölök mellette.

- Perselus, köszönöm!

- Ha most megkérdezném, hogy mit, még egy darabig nem aludnánk - dünnyögi.

- Ne morgolódj! - kérem. - Ma karácsony van.

- Már másnap van.

- A karácsony egy többnapos ünnep, nem mondta még neked senki? - nevetem el magam.

- Ez valahogy kimaradt - morog tovább.

- Persze, persze - hagyom rá. - Akkor is köszönöm. Hogy kibírtad ezt az estét, meg hogy elviseled az összes hülyeségemet.

- Ez utóbbi ügyben téged több köszönet illet. De ne most kezdjünk egymásra licitálni. Halasszuk el máskorra.

- Rendben. És… most komolyan hagyod, hogy törjem a fejem…

- Minél előbb elalszol, annál kevesebbet kell törnöd a fejed. Jó éjt! - zárja rövidre a vitát, és be is hunyja a szemét, így kénytelen vagyok megadni magam. Végül még adok neki egy puszit.

- Jó éjt neked is! - súgom neki, majd elhelyezkedek mellette, és lévén lassan hajnal, minden várakozásommal ellentétben hamar elalszom.


	37. Chapter 37

Viszonylag későn ébredek, a nap már magasan jár égen. Perselus, aki sosem volt egy sokáig heverészős típus, már felkelt és felöltözött. Az ablaknál áll, és látom, hogy erősen tűnődik valamin. Nem látom dühösnek, sőt, még azt a jól megszokott, rossz emlékek okozta sötét felhőt sem látom a homlokán, mégsem tetszik a hangulata.

Kimászok az ágyból, és odasétálok hozzá.

- Jó reggelt! - ölelem át hátulról. - Minden rendben?

- Csak vártam, hogy felébredjen, hétalvó kisasszony. Menjünk reggelizni!

- Menj csak, öt perc múlva ott vagyok én is - nyomok el egy ásítást, aztán elsietek a fürdőszobába.

Mikor nem sokkal később csatlakozom hozzájuk, csendesen beszélgetnek, csak a jöttömre hagyják abba. Leülök, Alstonnal váltok néhány szót, aztán fürkészem Perselust. Láthatóan nem vesz tudomást a kérdő pillantásokról, zavartalanul reggelizik, így inkább én is hozzálátok az evéshez.

Alston közben az elmúlt estére tereli a szót, érdeklődik, hogy milyen új híreket hallottam a többiektől. Mivel leginkább a Roxfortról beszélgettünk, nem sok mindenről tudok neki beszámolni. Egész este ügyeltünk arra, hogy messziről kerüljük a háborúnak még az említését is, főleg, miután Perselus alaposan kiborította Ginnyt.

Alston végül bevállalja a mosogatást és rendrakást, mire mi Perselusszal átvonulunk a nappaliba, de nem engedem leülni, inkább megfogom a kezét.

- Az borított ki, amit Ginnynek meséltél? - kérdezem óvatosan, pedig úgy érzem, most nem a régi dolgok miatt van magába roskadva.

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét, mintegy igazolva a gyanúmat. - Értékeltem Weasley kisasszony bátorságát, és ennek megfelelően csak mérsékelten tálaltam ki neki.

- Igen, láttam a kíméleted eredményét - tűnik fel egy halvány mosoly az arcomon. - Akkor mi a baj? Nem volt olyan szörnyű a tegnap este… úgy értem, kibírtál Harryvel egy légtérben egy órát. Büszke vagyok rád - próbálom ugratni, de ezúttal nem vevő rá. - Perselus… mondd el, hogy mi bánt!

- Azon tűnődöm, hogy… amit tenni készülök, vajon helyes-e. Nem… nem is ez a jó szó… Inkább az, hogy… nem fogom-e megbánni, mégpedig csúnyán.

- Perselus, most már tényleg a frászt hozod rám - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Nocsak… a bátor griffendéles Granger kisasszony - néz rám egy egészen kevés gúnnyal.

- Tudod, Perselus… bátorságban mérföldekkel előttem jársz, és… ha még te is tartasz valamitől, akkor azt hiszem, nekem is van némi jogom aggódni.

- Nem, Hermione - néz rám. - Neked semmi okod aggodalomra.

- Csak neked?

- Igen, csak nekem.

- Ez a szokásos pesszimizmusod?

- Nem, ez a szokásos realizmusom.

- Tudod mit? Inkább nem is akarok karácsonyi ajándékot kapni - rázom meg a fejem, és ellépek mellőle.

- Ennek örülnél - szól utánam.

- Semminek nem örülnék, ami neked gondot okoz.

- Inkább essünk túl rajta - vesz erőt magán, és ez már a régi, jól megszokott határozottsága. Eltökéltség csillog a szemében, mi több, megingathatatlanság, így fürkészem néhány másodpercig, de aztán megfogom a felém nyújtott kezét.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezem, miközben még mindig aggódva fürkészem az arcát.

- Majd meglátod - pillant rám, és abban a pillanatban hoppanál is velem.

Utálom ezt az érzést, mindig is utáltam. Mintha egy gyufás skatulyába gyömöszölnék bele a gyomromat, ami még a megérkezés után is benne marad egy darabig. Most is próbálok néhány mély lélegzettel úrrá lenni ezen az érzésen, és csak utána nyitom ki a szememet.

Az első pillanatban csak azt konstatálom, hogy biztosan nem Angliában vagyunk, de aztán mikor a következőben rájövök, hogy hol, csak kigúvadnak a szemeim, és pár másodpercig még levegőt venni is elfelejtek.

- Hogy… de… mégis… hogy kerülünk ide? - dadogok.

- Jó ideje megvan már a hoppanálás vizsgája, kisasszony, gondolom, nem kell magyaráznom, hogy kerültünk ide - néz rám szigorúan Perselus. - De ha óhajtja, felidézhetjük a tanultakat.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem - sandítok rá bosszúsan. - Honnan tudtad? - kérdezem, miközben a szemem nyugtalanul rebben ide-oda az elhagyatott, koszos sikátorban.

- Ha valamit meg akarok találni, azt megtalálom - biztosít kíméletlenül. - A világ végén is.

- De… minden nyomot eltűntettem!

- Hermione! - néz rám úgy, amiből egyértelmű, hogy előle nem tudok minden nyomot eltűntetni. Igaza lehet, nem is értem, hogy gondoltam.

- De… akkor… akkor… Voldemort is… ő is ugyanúgy… megtalálhatta volna… őket - rémülök meg, pedig így utólag már semmi értelme ijedezni.

- Szerencsére Voldemort túl öntelt volt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmiken gondolkodjon - tűnődik el Perselus is. - A végletekig biztos volt benne, hogy lesöpri Pottert a pályáról, így meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy zsaroljon titeket, vagy rajtad keresztül Pottert.

- Szóval az egész… felesleges volt - csóválom meg a fejem sóhajtva. - De… egyszer azt mondtad… hogy megvizsgálnád őket… - sandítok rá, de a futó pillantásból, amit rám vet, egyértelmű, hogy ezen a fázison már túl van. Máskülönben nem hozott volna ide. Nem az a típus, aki feleslegesen hiú ábrándokat kelt másokban. - És… mire jutottál? - kérdezem nagyot nyelve.

- Szerencsére csak elfedted az emlékeiket, és nem törölted ki végleg. Egy kis óvatossággal megoldható a dolog.

- Tényleg? - nézek rá hitetlenkedve.

- Igen.

- Merlin… - csóválom meg a fejem. - Elmondani nekik az egész háborút… ki fognak akadni.

- Ez az ön döntése Ms. Granger. Jól fontolja meg, még egyszer nem lehet visszacsinálni. Az emberi elmével nem lehet túl sokat játszani károsodás nélkül - mondja Perselus szigorúan.

- Túl fogom élni az aggódási rohamot. Nem lesz olyan szörnyű, mint a háború volt - vonok vállat végül. - De… te… miért is bánnád meg, ha…

- Hermione - vált vissza normál hangnembe. - Eleget harcoltam már a kapcsolatunkért…

- De anyáék elfogadnák - nézek rá meglepődve, de a kételkedést ott látom az arcán. - Perselus… - fogom meg a kezét. - Nekik fogalmuk sincs, hogy ki vagy… arról meg főleg, hogy ki voltál… de még ha lenne is, bíznának annyira az ítélőképességemben, hogy tudják, méltó vagy a szerelmemre!

- Még ha nem is tudnak semmit… látnak melletted egy férfit, aki apád lehetne.

- Perselus, a varázsvilágban ez nem így működik. Nálunk nagyságrendileg máshol kezdődik a nagy korkülönbség. Neked kell magyaráznom? - nézek rá csúnyán.

- De a szüleid nem varázslók - veti ellen. - Nekik még tíz év is sok lenne.

- Akkor is megértenék, hidd el! - próbálom vigasztalni.

- Csak nem szeretném, ha miattam kerülnél összetűzésbe a szüleiddel. És még kevésbé szeretnélek elveszíteni - fordul el tőlem.

- Ezt megoldom, Perselus! Hidd el, nekik csak az a fontos, hogy szeretjük egymást - megyek utána, és finoman megfogom a karját, de az izmai olyan feszültek a kezem alatt, hogy tudom, falra hányt borsó minden szavam. - Inkább azt találd ki, hogy oldjuk meg a kivitelezést. Senkinek nem tűnhet fel semmi. Kezdve az öltözékünkkel - nézek végig magamon, csak hogy egy kicsit gyakorlatiasabb dolgokra tereljem a figyelmét. - Arról nem is beszélve, hogy jobb lenne a négy fal között végrehajtani a varázslatot, mert ahhoz elég látványos lesz a felocsúdásuk, az utcán elég nagy ribilliót keltenénk vele.

- Az erre járó muglik, és a szüleid páciensei napok óta látnak egy kiírást az ajtón, miszerint ma a rendelés szünetel. És ha minden igaz a telefon is ezt mondja be nekik - tűnődik el, mire elmosolyodom a mugli technika működése miatt érzett bizonytalanságán.

- Szóval mindenre gondoltál.

- Remélem. Nos? Belevágjunk?

- Persze - bólintok rá határozottan, mire sóhajt.

- Amúgy… megnézted alaposan az ajándékodat? - sandítok rá, ahogy kifele indulunk a sikátorból.

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét komoran, de ez inkább az előttük álló helyzetnek szól.

- Akkor ezért adod fel már megint jó előre - fintorgok, aztán a következő pillanatban elégedetten végignézek magamon, ahogy Perselus mugli öltözékké változtatja a talárunkat. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy neki is végtelenül jól áll a rajta lévő fekete nadrág és ing kombináció. Sokáig azonban nem érek rá ezzel foglalkozni.

- Szóval most csak úgy besétálunk a rendelőbe, és… hogy működik ez a varázslat? Tényleg mindenre emlékezni fognak?

- Igen - biztosít. - Emlékezni fognak a régi dolgokra is, és az azóta eltelt időre is.

- Arra is, hogy megátkoztam őket? - húzom el a számat.

- Igen, arra is.

- Legalább azt nem kell elmondanom, mi történt. Elég lesz azt megmagyarázni, hogy miért - veszek egy nagy levegőt.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod? - állít meg megfogva a karom.

- Igen - mosolygok. - Perselus, ennél sokkal nehezebb dolgokat megoldottunk már együtt. Ez is menni fog.

- Ez tény - mondja, majd egy mély sóhajjal szemügyre veszi a házat. - Akkor…

- Essünk túl rajta - idézem a nem sokkal ezelőtti szavait.

- Hermione - húz vissza magához. - A magyarázkodást inkább rád bíznám.

- Szép… a legnagyobb lekvárban hagysz magamra - mosolygok rá, de tulajdonképpen megértem.

- Voltál már ennél… nagyobb lekvárban is - mondja, de csak fintorog, ahogy az én szavaimat használja.

- Jól vaj, jól - csóválom meg a fejem. - Csináljuk már! Nem vagyok hozzászokva tőled az ilyen hezitáláshoz.

- Mert régen nem volt mit veszítenem. Most van - villan rám a szeme, de aztán már újra határozottan vizslatja az ajtót. - De igazad van, csináljuk! - mondja, és elindulunk a szüleim rendelője felé.

Az ajtó persze nyitva van, hisz ők nem tudnak arról, hogy ma nincs rendelés. Korán van még, így talán még nem is csodálkoznak a betegek elmaradásán, a későbbiekben pedig kisebb gondjuk is nagyobb lesz, úgy sejtem.

A váróterem szép és rendezett, de mégis, még annak ellenére is, hogy születésemtől kezdve fogorvosok a szüleim, engem is elfog az a borzongás, ami minden normális embert, mikor belép egy fogorvosi váróba. Pedig tudom, hogy nem egy fájdalmas kezelés, csak egy bonyolult beszélgetés vár rám.

Odabent hallhatják, hogy érkezünk, mert egyből kinyílik a rendelő ajtaja, és anya lép ki rajta. Egy pillanatra megdermedek a viszontlátástól, pedig egy kedves, udvarias mosollyal fordul felénk.

- Üdvözlöm önöket! - lép közelebb. - Először járnak nálunk?

- Igen - bólintok rá, miközben én is próbálok rámosolyogni, és a közben előkerülő apára is, ami elég nehéz így, hogy tudom, nem ismernek meg. Aztán egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk Perselusszal, és a kérdő tekintetére rábólintok. Mehet.

Perselus még vesz egy utolsó nagy levegőt, és mielőtt még anya megkérdezhetné, melyikünk a beteg, a kezébe csúszik a pálcája, és egy hosszú és bonyolult igézésbe kezd.

A szüleim már az első néhány szónál megdermednek, mintha sóbálvány átkot szórtunk volna rájuk, de én még csak moccanni sem merek, nehogy megzavarjam Perselust a koncentrálásban. Igaza van, az emberi elme nem játék, nekem sem lett volna szabad ezt tennem a szüleimmel, de hát kénytelen voltam. Akkor nem azon gondolkodtam, hogy hogyan tudom egyszer majd visszacsinálni, csak azon, hogyan védhetem meg őket.

Egy perccel később a varázslat végére ér, mire a szüleim mindketten úgy dőlnek el, mint a krumpliszsák. Én elég közel vagyok, hogy anyát elkapjam, de Perselus csak varázslattal tudja megakadályozni, hogy apa elvágódjon, és jól beverje a fejét. Végül mindkettejüket egy kényelmes fotelba lebegtetjük, és Perselus végez néhány ellenőrző varázslatot.

- Siker? - nézek rá aggódva.

- Kételkedtél benne? - sandít rám.

- Csak aggódtam.

- Minden rendben - nyugtat meg.

- Akkor most lelépsz?

- Igen - bólint rá. - Pár perc, és magukhoz térnek. Nem hiszem, hogy a jelenlétem megnyugtatón hatna az amúgy is felborzolt idegeikre.

- Rendben - adom meg magam. - Akkor… később találkozunk.

- Megtalálsz - biccent még felém, aztán kislisszol az ajtón, én pedig hármasban maradok a szüleimmel.

Letelepszem velük szemben a kis dohányzóasztalkára, és várom, hogy felébredjenek. Próbálom kitalálni, hogy mit mondjak nekik, amikor majd faggatni kezdenek, de valahogy nem jutnak eszembe szavak, amiket megfelelőnek találnék, ami magyarázatot adhatna arra, hogy miért átkoztam meg őket. Magam is döbbenten állok a tény előtt, hogy képes voltam ezt tenni a saját szüleimmel, de akkor, abban a reménytelen és kilátástalan helyzetben nem láttam más megoldást. Csak abban reménykedhettem, hogy ezt ők is megértik.

Ahogy Perselus ígérte, pár perccel később szinte egy időben kezdenek mocorogni, majd először apa, aztán anya is kinyitja a szemét és rám néz. Látom rajtuk, hogy erősen próbálnak koncentrálni, és először apa fejében áll össze némi kép a történtekről.

- Hermione? - néz rám értetlenül.

- Igen, én vagyok - bólintok rá egy félénk mosollyal.

- De… mi… hogy… - kezd magához térni anya is. - Már több mint egy éve… nem láttunk…

- Nem… de nem is… én nem is tudtam, hogy te… nem is emlékeztem arra, hogy te… - nézett rám egyre zavarodottabban apa is.

- Tudom - hajtom le bűntudatosan a fejem. - Az én hibám.

- Mi történt? - nézett rám anya.

- Te csináltál valamit - próbált apa is erősen visszaemlékezni az utolsó emlékére, ami velem kapcsolatos.

- Igen, én - vallottam be sóhajtva, és felnéztem rájuk. - Ezt kellett tennem.

- Elfelejtetni velünk, hogy a világon vagy? - néz rám apa, és látom, hogy kezd dühös lenni, így meg kell előznöm.

- Ezzel tudtalak megvédeni benneteket! - szakítom félbe határozottan.

- Megvédeni? - néz rám ijedten anya. - Mitől?

- Ez… egy hosszú történet - hajtom le megint a fejem. - Kezdem inkább az elején. Volt egy… háború… a varázsvilágban…

- Háború? - kapja sikoltva anya a szája elé a kezét, mire igyekszem megnyugtatni.

- Már vége. Semmi baj, nem kell félnetek semmitől. Ezért akartam, hogy a lehető legtávolabb legyetek az egésztől, és… hogy senki ne bukkanhasson a nyomotokra. Így nem voltatok veszélyben, és nekem sem kellett értetek aggódnom. Így csak arra figyelhettem, amire kellett.

- Csak nem… csak nem te is… benne voltál abban a dologban? - ijed meg apa is.

- Csak tettem, amit kellett.

- Nem esett bajod? - nyújtja felém a kezét anya.

- Nem, jól vagyok, mondtam már, hogy nem kell aggódnotok. És már semmi baj. Már senkit nem fenyeget veszély.

Még hosszú ideig próbálok a lelkükre beszélni, míg egy kicsit megnyugszanak, és megértik, hogy valóban szükség volt arra, amit tettem. Bár apán látom, hogy még neheztel, de azért bízom benne, hogy hamarosan ő is megenyhül. Néhány szót a háborúról is mesélek, de nagyon vigyázok arra, hogy ne rémisszem meg őket még jobban. Tudom, hogy így is épp eléggé megviseli őket a tudat, hogy életveszélyben voltam, és akár bele is halhattam volna ebbe az őrültségbe. Annak idején ezzel nem túlságosan foglalkoztam, csak tettem, amit tennem kellett, de azt nekik nem kell tudniuk, hogy griffendélesen fafejű módon fejjel mentem a falnak. Ha tudnák, innentől minden percüket az értem való aggódás töltené ki, és azt nagyon nem akarom. Inkább az a célom, hogy megnyugtassam őket, és rendezzem, amennyire csak lehet a viszonyunkat. Próbálok inkább arról beszélni, hogy a békével az egész varázsvilág visszabillent a normál kerékvágásba, és az emberek lassan megnyugszanak az átélt borzalmak után.

Hosszú órákon át beszélgetünk erről, és végül még az is szóba kerül, hogy visszatérjenek-e Angliába. Látom, nem nagyon akarózik nekik elhagyni a helyet, ahol most élnek, és ahol már újra van egy kialakult praxisuk, így végül megnyugtatom őket, hogy számomra a távolság egyáltalán nem jelent leküzdhetetlen akadályt, így megegyezünk abban, hogy itt maradnak.

Jóval elmúlik már dél, mikor megéhezünk, így felmegyünk a lakásba, és eszünk egy pár falatot, aztán egy teával letelepszünk a nappaliba. Lassan kezdem úgy érezni, hogy az első sokkon túl vannak, így itt az ideje a következő adagnak. Merlin, ezt a napot tuti, hogy sokáig emlegetni fogják.

- Még valamit el kell mondanom - kezdek bele bizonytalanul.

- Hermione - néz rám anyám egy olyan pillantással, amiben benne van, hogy amit ma mondtam, már tíz évre elég lenne neki.

- Ez már nem… rossz hír - próbálom megnyugtatni. - Mondtam, már semmi okotok arra, hogy aggódjatok. Jól vagyok, és minden rendben.

- Hát, essünk túl rajta - szánja rá magát anya.

- Öhm… szerelmes vagyok - sütöm le a szemem. - Vagyis… együtt is élünk… egy ideje.

- Ez végre tényleg egy jó hír. Bár… olyan fiatal vagy még ehhez - mosolyog rám anya, de apán látom, hogy tűnődik.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez sem ilyen egyszerű? - méreget.

- Mert ismersz - nevetem el magam. - Körülöttem soha semmi nem egyszerű.

- A mai nap után ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni - csóválja meg a fejét. - Szóval? Mi a baj?

- Baj? Igazából semmi, csak…

- Hermione, kérlek… - sóhajt anyám.

- Csak… Perselus… kicsit idősebb nálam - húzom el a szám. Elég, ha ennyit tudnak, a háborúról, meg a többiről nem is áll szándékomban beszélni nekik.

- Mennyire kicsit? - néz rám rosszat sejtve apa.

- Tizenkilenc évvel - ismerem be fintorogva.

- Kicsim - csóválja meg a fejét anya.

- Tanított a Roxfortban - adagolom tovább az információkat.

- Hermione, ugye nem csináltál semmi butaságot? - néz rám apa továbbra is gyanakodva.

- Nem, apa, nem csináltam butaságot. Nem lettem terhes egy tanáromtól, míg az iskolába jártam. Sőt, utána sem. De már Perselus sem tanít. Van egy kis üzletünk vidéken. Elég jól megy… és az üzlettel együtt örököltem egy nagypapát is - nevetem el magam.

- Hát, ez nem hangzik olyan szörnyen, mint az eddigiek - néz rám reménykedve anya. - Ha tényleg szeretitek egymást…

- Igen - mosolyodom el.

- Azért én megnézném magamnak ezt a…

- Perselust - segítem ki apát egy halvány mosollyal.

- Igen, őt.

- Hát… felőlem lehet róla szó, csak… ne vonjatok le túl gyors következtetéseket vele kapcsolatban. Ő az az ember, akit nem szabad első látásra megítélni. És hát… nem a szavak embere, az tény - nevetem el magam.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy elsőre nem fog tetszeni? - morgolódik apa.

- Mert túlságosan féltesz - mosolygok rá. - De hidd el, ha valaki tud rám vigyázni, és valaki kordában tud tartani, akkor az ő. Lehet, hogy elsőre nem fog tetszeni, de ha megpróbálsz a látszat mögé nézni, belátod majd, hogy szeret, és vigyáz rám.

- Csak ez számít, kislányom - bólint rá anya. - Készítek még egy teát, mit szólsz?

- Rendben - mosolygok rá, és nézem, ahogy kisétál a konyhába.

- Megváltoztál - néz rám tűnődve apa.

- Láttam… átéltem olyan dolgokat, amiket senkinek nem lenne szabad - hajtom le a fejem.

- Szóval… mégis… benne voltál.

- Benne a sűrűjében - ismerem be. - Nem tehettem mást. Így volt helyes. De megváltoztatott valóban. Nem csak engem, mindannyiunkat. Egy ilyen… helyzet… nem múlhat el nyomtalanul. Végignézni azt a… - kezdek bele, aztán gyorsan abbahagyom. - Ne beszéljünk erről! - kérem apát. - Inkább elfelejteni szeretném, és a jövő fele fordulni. Néha megpróbálom azt hinni, hogy az egész csak egy rossz álom volt. Az egész varázsvilág gyógyulóban van végre, és ez olyan felszabadító érzés. Én is inkább az üzletre koncentrálok, és a bájitalmesteri vizsgámra.

- Bájital… micsoda? - néz rám apa értetlenül.

- Nem érdekes - nevetem el magam, és közben anya is visszatér a teával.

- Mesélj még nekem erről a Perselusról! - kéri, mire automatikusan elmosolyodom.

- Bájitaltant tanított a Roxfortban, és ő maga is bájitalmester - pillantok apára. - Általa szerettem meg én is a bájitalokat. És tulajdonképpen most is ezzel foglalkozunk. Az üzletet Alstontól örököltük, aki Perselus mestere volt, mikor annyi idős volt, mint most én. Bájitalokat és hozzávalókat árulunk. Ami Perselust illeti… hát… valóban nem egyszerű ember - tűnik fel egy mosoly az arcomon. - Nagyon… szigorú, és maximalista… önmagával és másokkal szemben is. És… őt is… megviselte mindaz, ami… az elmúlt időszakban történt. Nagyon sokat veszített… sokkal többet, mint én. Sokkal többet, mint akármelyikünk. De lassan sikerül visszarángatnom az életbe, és csak ez számít. Már ő is mer hinni a jövőben. De majd… megismeritek - mosolygok rájuk.

- Mikor?

- Hát… - tűnődöm el -, azt hiszem, nektek is és neki is bátorságot kell gyűjteni ehhez a ceremóniához - nevetem el magam. - De valamelyik hétvégén nálunk ebédelhetnétek - vetem fel, miközben eltűnődöm, hogy vajon Azkabanba kerülnék-e azért, ha a szüleimmel együtt hoppanálnák haza, és esetleg otthon véletlenül néhány varázslatot elsütnék a jelenlétükben. Elvégre a titokvédelmi törvény értelmében nem varázsolhatunk muglik előtt. Végül arra jutok, hogy ennyiért csak nem, és a szüleim amúgy is tudnak már a titokról, mármint a varázslók és a varázsvilág létezéséről, de ha mégis a mágiaügyi miniszter elé kerülne a dolog, valahogy csak kidumálom magam. Elvégre ennyi csak jár nekem azok után, amit tettem.

- Megoldjuk - ígérem anyának, és magamban előre jót kuncogok azon, hogy Perselus milyen képet fog vágni, ha felvetem neki az ötletet.

Végül én faggatom őket arról, mi minden történt velük az elmúlt több mint egy évben, hogy sikerült beilleszkedniük, vannak-e barátaik, de úgy tűnik, minden rendben van velük. Késő délutánba hajlik már az idő, mikor elköszönök tőlük, de megígértetik velem, hogy már nem tűnök el újra az életükből. Látom, érzem, hogy még neheztelnek rám amiatt, amit tettem, de remélem, ez már hamar feloldódik.

Ahogy a sikátorból hazahoppanálok, egyenesen a laborba megyek. Egy szemernyi kétségem sincs afelől, hogy Perselust ott találom.

Csak egy pillanatra sandít fel az üstből, mikor belépek, de ebből a pillantásból is érzem, milyen feszült. Odasétálok mögé, megölelem, és adok neki egy puszit.

- Mit készítesz?

- Béke elixírt - mondja rezzenetlenül.

Elhúzódok tőle, és szemügyre veszem. - Annyira nem vagy kiborulva.

- Még lehetek.

- Inkább hagylak dolgozni, az megnyugtat - folytok el egy mosolyt. - Ha érdekelnek a részletek, majd odabent elmesélem - indulok el az ajtó felé, de mielőtt megfognám a kilincset, hallom, hogy kattan a zár. - Milyen türelmetlen a professzor úr - sandítok hátra rá.

- Gyere ide! - szól rám szigorúan, mire odasétálok hozzá.

- El fogod szúrni a bájitalod - figyelmeztetem.

- Senki nem tökéletes - von vállat.

- Nyugodj meg, minden rendben - mosolygok rá. - Ideje beletenned a bogárszemet, mielőtt tényleg kidobhatod az egészet - csóválom meg a fejem, aztán gyengéden visszafordítom az üst fele. - Ha folytatod, közben mesélek - ajánlom, mire vet rám egy égető pillantást, miszerint nem szereti, ha megmondják, mit csináljon, de végül a kíváncsisága győz, így a figyelme visszatér a bájitalhoz, én pedig leülök az üst másik oldalán egy székre.

- Hidd el, anyámék jobban kiakadtak a háborútól, meg hogy egyáltalán én ilyesminek belemásztam a közepébe, mint tőled.

- Gyanítom egy idealizált képet festettél le rólam - csóválja meg a fejét. - Annál nagyobb lesz a csalódás.

- Reálisat - cáfolom meg. - Apa aggódik egy kicsit, de… nem miattad, csak… ahogy egy lányos apa a lányáért. De azért…

- Igen? - néz fel rám, mikor elakadok.

- Azért egyszer szeretnének megismerni.

- Addig jó nekik, míg nem ismernek - fordul vissza az üstjéhez, mire sóhajtva megcsóválom a fejem. - És ha megkérhetlek… ez alkalommal ne szövetkezz ellenem Alstonnal - néz fel rám, mint aki olvas a gondolataimban.

- Perselus… - próbálom engesztelni. - Te egyáltalán nem is vagy kíváncsi a szüleimre? - kérdezem tőle. - Tudom, hogy ők… muglik… de akkor is… ők a szüleim.

- Te is tudod, hogy nem emiatt - rázza meg a fejét. - Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük.

- Igen, és akkor nem zárkóztál el ilyen mereven a kérdés elől. Kérlek, Perselus! - nézek rá könyörögve. - Nekem ez… nagyon fontos lenne.

- Miért van az - néz fel rám végre komolyan -, hogy te mindig mindenre rá tudsz venni?

- Azért, mert szeretsz - mosolyodom el. - Köszönöm! És most… ha kiengednél, tényleg hagylak dolgozni. Megnézem, mit segíthetek Alstonnak.

- Mehetsz - adja végül áldását, és kinyitja nekem az ajtót. Már majdnem ki is lépek rajta, mikor eszembe jut valami, és visszasétálok hozzá.

- Köszönöm a karácsonyi ajándékot! - súgom neki, majd még kap egy puszit, aztán mielőtt robbanna a bomba, kimenekülök a laborból.


	38. Chapter 38

Egy héttel később a hangulat már újra a normális, mikor egyik délután egyedül vagyok a laborban. Perselust napok óta alig látom, néhány különleges afrikai alapanyaghoz keresi a legjobb minőségű beszállítót, de hát az ő igényeinek ugye elég nehéz megfelelni.

Éppen sebhegesztőt készítek a Mungónak, mikor Alston besétál hozzám. Egy ideig figyeli, ahogy dolgozom, aztán letelepszik egy székre. Tudom, hogy mondani szeretne valamit, de azt is látom, hogy habozik belekezdeni.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezem két keverés között.

- Csak azon tűnődöm, fel kell-e bolygatnom az alig megnyugodott kedélyeket.

Merlin, gondolom magamban, mikor fogom megélni, hogy legalább egy hónapig nyugalom legyen?

- Történt valami? - faggatom óvatosan.

- Én is… készültem egy… karácsonyi ajándékkal önnek… Csak miután Perselus előadta a terveit úgy gondoltam, az éppen elég lesz a lelkivilágunknak az ünnepekre. De talán már túl vagyunk rajta.

- Majd akkor leszünk túl rajta, ha találkoztak - sandítok Alstonra.

- Igen, az egy újabb érdekes nap lesz - bólint rá.

- Így is lehet mondani - fintorgok. - De térjünk csak vissza az ön karácsonyi ajándékára…

- Nos… igen - mondja egy mély sóhajjal. - Hosszas levelezést folytattam két szimpatikus fiatalemberrel… bár meg kell hagyni, először csak az egyikük volt szimpatikus…

- Remélem, nem csap fel kerítőnek, Alston - sandítok rá.

- Eszemben sincs, kisasszony. Nincs a földön még egy olyan ember, aki így örül annak a kapcsolatnak, ami ön és Perselus között van, mint én.

- Huhhh, akkor olyan szörnyű már nem lehet. Szóval… az a bizonyos fiatalember… miért is nem volt szimpatikus?

- Nem kedvelem az olyan embereket, akik struccpolitikát folytatnak - csóválja meg a fejét. - Az ilyet mindig fenékbe kell billenteni egy kicsit, hogy megváltozzon a súlypontja, és kiemelje a fejét a homokból.

- És… ezúttal sikerrel járt?- kérdezem, mikor már kiszórakoztuk magunkat ezen a hasonlaton.

- Oh, megvannak az eszközeim kisasszony…

- Ebben biztos voltam. Ön is simán lehetett volna mardekáros.

- Akárcsak ön - hajt fejet. - De visszatérve a témánkra… Igen, azt hiszem, sikerült felnyitni az illető szemét. Vagy legalábbis elkezdeni.

- És a szimpatikus fiatalember?

- Ó, őt elárulhatom. Mr. Potter.

- Szóval összeesküdtek ellenem Harryvel? - nézek rá gyanakodva.

- Összeesküdtünk? Ugyan, dehogy - rázza meg a fejét. - És ne haragudjon Mr. Potterre, az értelmi szerző én voltam. Ő csak nekem segített.

- Miben is?

- Először is tisztán látni.

- Szép… kiszolgáltat bizalmas információkat - szűkül össze a szemem.

- Nem éltem vissza velük - biztosít Alston. - Vagy csak egy egészen kicsit - teszi még hozzá.

- Alston, kérem, ne beszéljünk rébuszokban! - teszem le a kis ezüst kést, amivel épp a szárított denevérszárnyat aprítottam.

- Hát jó - adja meg magát, de egy kis ideig még lehajtott fejjel tűnődik. - Úgy két hónappal ezelőtt felvettem a kapcsolatot a legifjabb Mr. Weasleyvel - ismeri be végül, de én csak bosszúsan kifújom a levegőt.

- És hiányzott magának az a stílus, ahogy válaszolt? Ha egyáltalán válaszolt.

- Próbálkozott azzal, hogy lerázzon, igen, de nem vagyok az a fajta, aki hagyja magát. És gondoskodtam róla, hogy kénytelen legyen elolvasni minden egyes levelemet - teszi még hozzá kuncogva. Fürkészem egy darabig, de aztán nekem is el kell nevetnem magam, ahogy elképzelem, hogy mondjuk egészen addig Ron kezéhez van ragadva a pergamen, amíg csak el nem olvassa, vagy ilyesmi. Meglehetősen mókás látvány lehetett, főleg, ha szokás szerint a feje vörösebb színt öltött, mint a haja. Miután kiszórakoztam magam ezen a képzeletbeli, de valószínűleg megtörtént jeleneten, a figyelmem visszatért Alstonra.

- És ért el valami kézzelfogható eredményt?

- Nem volt könnyű értelmes gondolkodásra bírni ifjú barátunkat, de végül úgy tűnik a józan észnek sikerült áthatolnia a makacs sértődöttség páncélján.

- Ezt elég nehéz elhinnem - csóválom meg a fejem. - Engem hónapokig elkerülgetett úgy, hogy levegőnek nézett. Leszámítva azt az esetet, mikor pálcával akart Perselusnak esni.

- Hát nem tudta, hogy a vesztébe rohan? - kuncogott Alston.

- Ő olyankor se nem lát se nem hall. Nem gondolkodik. Én is féltettem a testi épségét, tudtam, hogy tudna olyat mondani Perselusnak, amivel kihúzza a gyufát.

- Igen, az első leveléből én is ezt a következtetést vontam le, de aztán minden alkalommal csillapodott a dühe egy keveset.

- Gyanítom ez csak addig tartana, míg engem meglát.

- Nem, már nem hinném - rázza meg a fejét Alston. - Nem állítom, hogy már teljesen túl van a megrázkódtatáson, de úgy vélem, már önnel szemben is képes lenne józanul viselkedni. Vagy legalábbis valamivel józanabban.

- Hm… és akkor most? Hívjuk meg őt is vacsorára? Teszteljük Perselus tűrőképességét? - nézek enyhe cinizmussal az öregre.

- Tudja, mit mondok, kisasszony? Perselust a legkevésbé sem hatná meg a jelenléte.

- Na persze - nézek rá kételkedve.

- Perselus szemében ő túl kis pont ahhoz, hogy bármiféle érzelmet, akár csak dühöt pazaroljon rá - állítja, és belátom, igaza van. Sőt, az utóbbi időben én is így vagyok ezzel. Mióta letettem a vizsgáimat, és nem jártam a Roxfortban, még csak eszembe sem jutott Ron. Szégyen ez a régi barátságunkra nézve, de akkor is így van. Aztán inkább visszatérnek a gondolataim Perselus elképzelt reakciójához, de igazából nem tudom kiszámítani, hiába állítja Alston, hogy nem borulna ki.

- Régen ez nem így volt - emlékeztetem.

- Régen sok minden nem így volt - száll szembe velem.

- Ez igaz - látom be.

- Ennek ellenére én is úgy gondolom, hogy először kettesben kellene beszélnie Mr. Weasleyvel. Aztán majd meglátjuk.

- Merlin - csóválom meg a fejem. - Alston… elhiszi, hogy nem hiányzik ez nekem? Én már napirendre tértem a dolog felett…

- Lehet - néz rám tűnődve. - De ettől még… nem bántja a dolog? Valahol mélyen?

- Dehogynem - húzom el a számat. - Csak félek, hogy újra csak elmérgesítjük ezt az egészet.

- És ha nem?

- És ha mégis?

- Fél? - néz rám szelíden.

- Hogy a fenébe ne félnék? Ha csak egy rossz szót szól Perselusra, minden lelkifurdalás nélkül megátkozom. Aztán mehetek Azkabanba - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Tényleg megátkozná?

- Van az a beszólás - biztosítom, mire elgondolkodik.

- Én nem hiszem, hogy megtenné - néz rám végül. - Szerintem még dühösen is van önben annyi méltóság, hogy nem alacsonyodik le erre a szintre.

- Ebben van valami. De ha megint végigbőgnék pár éjszakát, Perselus biztos nem viselné jól.

- Hermione - néz rám végtelen türelemmel az öreg varázsló. - Most tényleg eljátsszuk ezt a gyerekes kis játékot, hogy önnek van több kifogása vagy nekem több érvem a dolog mellett? Hol a griffendéles bátorsága, amivel mindig szembenézett a problémákkal?

- Akkor kellett volna levegőbe röpíteni a Roxfort kezdeményeit, mikor az alapítók kitalálták a négy házat - morgom magamban, aztán felnézek az öregre. - Esélyem sincs megúszni?

- Attól tartok - mosolyog rám.

- Fogadjunk már azt is megbeszélte Ronnal, hogy mikor és hol találkozzon velem - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Utólagos engedelmével.

- És tényleg ide hívta?

- Természetesen - bólint rá. - Bízva abban, hogy legalább rám vannak annyi tekintettel, hogy nem robbantják rám a házat.

- És hova teszi addig Perselust? Bezárja a laborba?

- Ezt bízza csak rám - somolyog.

- Mert persze nem fog rájönni, hogy készül valamire, igaz?

- Ha megsejti sem fog szólni semmit. Nekem nem - állítja határozottan Alston, és én belátom, hogy ebben lehet valami.

- Mikor? - adom be végül a derekamat.

- Holnap ebéd után.

- Hát jó, remélem, tényleg nem döntjük romba a házat - adom meg magam végleg, bár nem túl nyugodt a lelkem. Alston azonban csak elégedetten rábólint, és mosolyogva elvonul.

Komolyan mondom, már én is kezdem megutálni a karácsonyt, pedig korábban semmi bajom nem volt vele. De az, hogy tavaly karácsonykor rúgtak ki minket a suliból, már megalapozta ezt az érzést, az idén történtek pedig még tettek rá egy lapáttal. Persze, igaza van Alstonnak, hogy ha túl leszek ezen, mindenképp könnyebb lesz a lelkem. Ha sikerrel jár a terve, akkor azért, ha pedig nem, én tudni fogom, hogy mindent megtettem, és nem rajtam múlt a dolog.

Este is nehezemre esik elrejteni az aggodalmam, de nem akarom, hogy Perselus észrevegye. Örülök, hogy egy kicsit már helyrebillent a lelke a legutóbbi akciója után, és az a kör még amúgy sincs lefutva, csak egy kis időre parkolópályára tettem. És most még Ron is… Perselus nem egykönnyen felejt, főleg nem olyasmit, hogy valaki pálcával akart rárontani, szóval nem irigyelném Ront, ha összefutnának. Mindenesetre bízom abban, hogy Alston tudja, mit csinál, és másnapig elnapolom a kérdést.

Reggeli után Perselus elköszön, mondván még egy helyet meg akar nézni, mielőtt végleges döntést hoz, én pedig fejcsóválva nézek utána.

- Mi a garancia, hogy nem jön vissza idő előtt? - nézek Alstonra.

- Semmi - vonja meg a vállát lazán, és én komolyan nem értem. Mintha nem is érdekelné, hogy fennáll a veszélye annak, hogy rárobbantjuk a házat. Bár, ahogy egyszer ő maga mondta, amíg porig nem ég, mágiával lehetséges a helyreállítás. Ebbe aztán én is beletörődök, így rendbe teszem a konyhát, aztán kinyitom az üzletet.

Elég nagy a forgalom egész délelőtt, így nem nagyon van lehetőségem a gondolataimba süllyedni, csak mikor eljön az ebédidő, akkor eszmélek rá, hogy mi vár rám. Az ebédemet is csak turkálom, semmi étvágyam. Azok a régi dolgok csengenek a fülembe, amiket Ron annak idején a fejemhez vágott. Utólag némelyik már roppant nevetséges, de akkor is valahogy szánalmas az egész. És semmi kedvem még egyszer végighallgatni őket.

Alig fejezzük be az evést Alstonnal, mikor kopognak a bejárati ajtón. Alston rám néz, mire nagy levegőt veszek.

- Meg fogom én még ezt bánni - csóválom meg a fejem, mire csak bíztatón rám mosolyog.

- Dehogy. Menjen csak! Ha kellek, kint leszek az üzletben - mondja, és elsétál, én pedig lassan összeszedem magam, és megyek ajtót nyitni.

Ron mikor meglát, lesápad, és lesüti a szemét. Gondolom nem kapásból rám számított, de akkor sem kéne úgy reagálni rám, mint egy dementorra. Annyira azért nem vagyok ijesztő. Meg talán annyira ronda se.

- Szia! Gyere be! - invitálom, és szélesebbre nyitom az ajtót.

Szó nélkül lép be, mire csak sóhajtok, és a nappaliba vezetem.

- Ülj el nyugodtan! Kérsz egy teát? - próbálok legalább némi életjelet kicsikarni belőle, mire megrázza a fejét.

- Nem kérek semmit - mondja végre, aztán letelepszik egy fotelba, és Alston ősrégi szőnyegének mintáit kezdi tanulmányozni. Ez így nehéz lesz, gondolom magamban, de letelepszem vele szemben a másik ülőalkalmatosságra.

Eltűnődnék, hogy mit is mondjak neki, de ekkor Alston besétál, és egy tálcán két csésze teát lebegtet maga előtt.

- Mr. Weasley, igazán örülök, hogy végre személyesen is van lehetőségünk találkozni. Nagyon örülök, hogy elfogadta a meghívásomat - mosolyog Ronra, de nem sok reakciót bír kiváltani belőle. Ennek ellenére nem adja fel. - Megkínálhatom egy teával?

- Köszönöm, nem - hárítja el őt is Ron, de hát Alstont valóban nem olyan fából faragták, aki hagyja magát lerázni. Én egy pillanatra morcos lennék, hogy a mi titkos teánkat akarja megosztani Ronnal, de aztán egy egészen másfajta illatot érzek meg, így meg is nyugszom.

- Nem tudja, mit veszít - mosolyog az öreg szélesen Ronra. - Igazán ízletes, saját fejlesztés, és magam készítettem. Ha esetleg meggondolná, csak bátran - teszi le a tálcát az asztalra, majd még bíztatón rám mosolyog, és magunkra hagy bennünket.

Én habozás nélkül veszem az egyik csészét, és belekortyolok. Egy pillanatig megengedem magamnak, hogy élvezzem az ezer féle gyógynövényből álló keverék utánozhatatlan ízét, aztán szemügyre veszem Ront, és konstatálom, hogy nem fog megszólalni, amíg én szóra nem bírom.

- Még mindig ennyire gyűlölsz? - kérdezem óvatosan, mire egy másodpercre rám pillant.

- Nem gyűlöllek - mondja szárazon.

- Akkor? Elmondod, hogy mit gondolsz?- kérdezem, de még erre sem válaszol. - Ron, figyelj, nem vagyok gondolatolvasó…

- Pedig ennyi idő alatt igazán megtanulhattad volna tőle - veti oda, mire veszek egy mély levegőt.

- Megkérdezhetem… hogy tulajdonképpen miért fogadtad el Alston meghívását? - nézek rá értetlenül. - Ha még mindig ennyire haragszol rám, és Perselusra is, akkor nem értem, miért jöttél el.

- Mert addig úgysem hagyott volna békén az öreg - rázza meg a fejét.

- Értem - sóhajtok. - Akkor ez így nehéz lesz. Szóval… te most… a minisztériumban dolgozol? - próbálok legalább valami közömbös témáról beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

- Mert téged ez nagyon érdekel, ugye?

- Ron… ha már eljöttél, ne öljük egymást - kérem, de úgy tűnik ez az utolsó csepp.

- Ne öljük egymást? - fakad ki. - Ez jó… Van neked fogalmad, hogy min mentem keresztül?

- Nem, Ron… ebben igazad van. Valóban nem tudom, min mentél keresztül. De ettől függetlenül sajnálom, és akkor is sajnáltam, hogy így alakult.

- És ettől jobb kéne, hogy legyen?

- Ron, én… sajnálom, hogy nem… hogy nem tudtam viszonozni az érzéseidet. Én nem… éreztem többet, mint barátságot.

- És mindezt Piton miatt - néz rám végre, és izzik a düh a szemében.

- Akkor is így lett volna, ha ő nincs az életemben. Mindig úgy szerettelek, mint a testvéremet, és ebből akkor sem lett volna szerelem, ha nem kerülünk közelebb egymáshoz Perselusszal.

- Honnan tudod? Amúgy is kíváncsi lennék, mivel tömte tele a fejed…

- Ron, kérlek! - forgatom meg a szemem. - Ha tudnád, hogy ő próbált a leginkább lebeszélni saját magáról…

- Ha igazán akarta volna, képes megtenni - biztosít.

- Lehet - hagyom rá. - Akkor most én járnék abban a cipőben, amiben te. Vagy én is. Tényleg ezt szeretnéd? Azt szeretnéd, hogy én is úgy szenvedjek, ahogy te?

- Megvigasztaltalak volna! - veti oda.

- És szerinted egy kapcsolatnak a vigasztaláson kell alapulnia? Meddig lehettünk volna úgy boldogok, hogy én azt hazudom neked, hogy szeretlek, te pedig hazudod magadnak, hogy elhiszed? Szerinted boldog lehettem volna úgy, hogy a szívem mélyén másra vágyom? Hazudtunk volna egymásnak egy életen át.

- Mindent megadtam volna neked!

- Nem erről beszélek - rázom meg a fejem, de tudom, tényleg nem érti. - Tudom, hogy mindent megadtál volna nekem, de ez nem így működik. Szerinted azt kellene mondanom a szívemnek, hogy te, figyelj már, Rontól mindent megkapok, szeress már bele! A szívednek nem tudod megparancsolni, hogy kit szeressen, Ron!

- De akkor is! Pont Piton? - förmed rám.

- Te nem is mered őt - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Nem is akarom!

- Akkor sosem fogod megérteni… - hajtom le a fejem. - De tulajdonképpen nem is kérem, hogy megértsd. Nagyon… kevesen vannak, akik megértik. Nagyon kevesen vannak, akik úgy ismerik őt, mint én.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy olyan jó vele! Hogy boldog vagy azzal a szörnyeteggel!

- Megértem, hogy így érzel - sóhajtok. - De tudnod kell, hogy még sosem voltam olyan boldog, mint az elmúlt egy évben.

- Akkor neked fogalmad sincs, hogy mi a boldogság!

- De hidd el, tudom. Boldogság az, amikor rosszat álmodtam, és ő átölel, és a fülembe súgja, hogy már biztonságban vagyok. Boldogság az, hogy visszakaptam tőle a szüleimet, még annak ellenére is, hogy ő ezzel rengeteget kockáztatott. Boldogság az, mikor tudod, hogy a másik mindent feláldozott érted, és bármikor újra megtenné. Boldogság az, amikor egy szemvillanásból is értjük egymást, amikor a másiknak ki sem kell mondania, és tudjuk, mit gondol.

- Ezt tőle nem kaphatod meg - rázza a fejét.

- Miért? Mert az a Piton professzor, akit te ismersz nem ilyen volt? És ki mondta neked, hogy az az igazi? Semmit sem tudsz róla, csak elítéled őt, és engem is. Ron… tudom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neked… és tudom, hogy a csalódás és a fájdalom beszél belőled… Nem tudom, hogy segíthetnék.

- Nincs szükségem a segítségedre!

- Hát jó - adom meg magam végül. - Megértem. De tudod, megértem Alstont is, hogy meg akarta próbálni ezt a viszályt feloldani. Ez alkalommal úgy tűnik, nem járt sikerrel. Pedig csak jót akart. Neked is.

- Tudom. De ne kérje tőlem, hogy megértsem, miért döntöttél Piton mellett! Sosem fogom megérteni. Tönkreteszed az életed.

- Nem, Ron. Te vagy az, aki tönkreteszed az életed ezzel a makacs gyűlölettel. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de meg kellene próbálnod túllépni rajta. Már lassan két éve, hogy tudod…

- Te mondtad, Hermione… az ember a szívének nem tudja megparancsolni, hogy kit szeressen. Azt se, hogy kit ne.

- Ron, biztos vagy benne, hogy még mindig szeretsz? Biztos vagy benne, hogy amit érzel, az szerelem?

- Szeretlek! - néz rám, de most is inkább dühöt látok a szemében és makacsságot, mintsem igazi érzést. - Mégis mit kellene tennem?

- Először is befejezhetné az önsajnálatot, Mr. Weasley - szólal meg az ajtóban Perselus, és mindketten felkapjuk a fejünket. Fogalmam sincs, mióta áll ott. Összevillan a szemünk, és várom a folytatást.

- Megtanulhatná férfi módjára, emelt fővel viselni a vereséget - teszi még hozzá Perselus, ahogy a pillantása visszatér Ronra.

- Maga ezt tenné a helyemben? - veti oda neki meggondolatlanul Ron, és én már előre tudom a választ.

- Pontosan ezt tettem, Mr. Weasley - mondja neki hidegen Perselus. - Azt hiszi, maga az első férfi a világtörténelemben, akit visszautasítottak? Jobb, ha tudja, hogy nem. Én is átéltem azt, amit maga, és még millióan mások is. És mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, túl lehet élni. Nem könnyű, valóban. Ha van magában egy cseppnyi méltóság, akkor megpróbálja. De amit maga eddig produkált, az gyerekes hisztéria, semmi más. Szedje össze magát! Fogadja meg Ms. Granger tanácsát, és ne tegye tönkre a saját életét azzal, hogy ragaszkodik a fájdalmához és a gyűlöletéhez. Nem nekünk árt vele. Még nekem sem. Csak saját magának.

- Maga könnyen beszél! - fortyog tovább Ron, de már nem tud felnézni Perselusra, akiből egy pillanatra azt a tekintélyt érzem áradni, amit régen a Roxfortban is. De Ron végül folytatja. - Maga átkozottul könnyen beszél! Maga megkapta Hermionét, de én… én csak reménytelenül szeretem őt…

- Ha tényleg szeretné, akkor azt szeretné, ami neki a legjobb. Akkor azt szeretné, hogy boldog legyen. Akkor elfogadná a döntését, és nem akarná mindenáron rákényszeríteni a sajátját. Ezen gondolkodjon el, Mr. Weasley, és utána folytassa a vagdalkozást - tanácsolja Perselus, majd minden további nélkül elsétál.

Mosolyogva nézek utána, és az jár a fejemben, hogy ha ez nem hozza meg az áttörést, akkor tényleg semmi. Szemügyre veszem Ront, és látom, hogy valóban elgondolkodott. Lehet, hogy egyelőre nem Perselus szavainak jelentésén, csupán azon a határozottságon, amivel kiállt mellettem, de gondolkodik, és ez a lényeg.

- Ron, engedj el, kérlek! - próbálok én is hatni rá. - Én boldog vagyok Perselusszal… igazán. És hidd el, te is megtalálod majd a lányt, akivel boldog lehetsz! De csak akkor, ha adsz egy esélyt magadnak!

- De olyan átkozottul nehéz - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Tudom - sóhajtok. - És tudom, hogy ragaszkodnál ehhez az érzéshez, de hidd el, Perselusnak igaza van. Saját magadat teszed tönkre vele! Meg kell próbálnod tovább lépni… nyitni az új lehetőségek fele. És akkor hamarosan jön valaki, aki majd segít, hogy elfelejts.

- De miért pont vele? - néz rám továbbra is értetlenül.

- Mert egyszer véletlenül megláttam egy olyan oldalát, amit korábban soha - emlékezem vissza egy pillanatra arra a bizonyos főhadiszálláson töltött éjszakára, de aztán megrázom a fejem, és visszatérek a jelenbe. - De igazából… nem értelek, Ron… Miért ilyen fájó, hogy pont ő? Ha bárki más lenne, könnyebb lenne elviselni?

- Nem tudom - rázza meg a fejét. - Csak… annyira képtelen az egész. De te is véded őt… apa azt mondta, hogy ő is anyatigrisként véd téged.

- A nemeket tekintve van itt egy kis képzavar - nevetem el magam. - De amúgy valóban. És ez első perctől így van. Mindig is védtük egymást.

- Látom.

- Ron, figyelj… tudom, hogy sok dolog van, amiért haragszol rá. Sok olyan dolog, ami még a suliban történt. Büntetőmunkák, amiknek a jó része talán igazságtalan volt, pontlevonások, meg, hogy elkobozta az idióta fogas frizbiteket… De hidd el, ezek olyan dolgok, amiken a többiek is már csak jót nevetnek, ha eszükbe jut. Kérdezd csak meg a bátyáidat!

- Hogy vagy képes mindezt csak úgy elfelejteni?

- Nem felejtettem el. Semmit - biztosítom. - Csupán sok minden… átértékelődött bennem, mióta… felnőttem… azt hiszem. És emellett… vagy talán éppen emiatt meglátom a tettek mellett a miérteket is. Sok mindenről, amiről gyerekfejjel azt hittem, csak azért van, hogy minket bosszantson, meg jól kiszúrjon velünk, megértettem, hogy a legkevésbé sem az volt az oka. Szóval ennyi idő távlatából egy koszos üstök sikálásával töltött éjszaka emlékét már nem élem meg olyan vérre menő tragédiának, mint akkor. Túléltük. Erősebbek lettünk tőle. Szükség volt rá, hogy elég kemények legyünk, mire itt lesz az ideje. Ennyi. És ha csak egy kicsit őszintén magadba nézel… azért a legtöbbjét megérdemeltük.

- Lehet - ismeri be elhúzva a száját. - De azért nem mindet.

- Természetesen nem - hagyom rá egy halvány mosollyal. - De már a kezdetek kezdetén úgy gondoltuk, hogy mit nekünk szabályok…

- Hát, te ezt később is úgy gondoltad - sandít rám.

- Ha hiszed, ha nem - sóhajtok -, semmi szabályellenes nem történt Perselus és köztem, amíg még a Roxfortba jártam, és ő a tanárom volt. Együtt tanultunk, beszélgettünk, bájitalt főztünk.

- Na persze.

- Gondoltam, hogy nem hiszed el - vonok vállat. - Nem baj. Kevesen látják, vagy akarják látni az igazságot. Erről jut eszembe, beszéltél Harryvel mostanában?

- Igen. És kétségbe vontam az épelméjűségét, miszerint nálatok akarja tölteni a karácsony estét.

- Pedig én úgy láttam, egészen jól érezte magát. És a húgod is.

- Nehéz ezt elhinni.

- Ron, téged sem bántott senki, mióta beléptél. Sőt még csak meg sem átkoztunk. Miért nem hiszed el, hogy a dolgok nem olyanok, mint amilyennek te elképzelted őket? Perselus és én csak próbálunk egy normális életet élni, és elfelejteni mindent, ami régen történt. Neked is ezt kellene tenned! És most idd meg végre a teádat - küldök egy melegítőbűbájt az érintetlen csészére -, mert Alston megsértődik. Nyugodtan idd meg, tényleg saját kezűleg készítette, Perselusnak esélye nem lett volna bármit is belecsempészni. Amúgy is kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint ilyen hülyeségekkel foglalkozni.

Látom, hogy nem győztem meg teljesen, de azért lassan a csészéért nyúl, és belekóstol. Nem túlságosan tetszik neki az íze, de talán érzi, hogy csillapítóan hat rá, így tovább kortyolja.

- Talán csak azért haragszom rá, mert ő nyert - teszi le végül a poharat, és úgy tűnik, végre tényleg józanul kezd gondolkodni. Bár még mindig nem néz a szemembe, a hangja már nem az a sértett és dacos, mint korábban. Inkább gondolkodó.

- Ron ez nem volt verseny. Nekem sosem jutott eszembe, hogy kettőtöket összehasonlítsalak, pont azért… pont azért, mert rád sosem néztem úgy, mint férfira. És nem azért mert nem vagy jó pasi, vagy ilyesmi. Csak… nem volt meg az az érzés. Eszembe sem jutott, hogy strigulázzam, melyikőtök miben jobb.

- De olyan… kedves voltál hozzám… mikor… visszamentünk a suliba - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Ron, az, hogy nem vagyok szerelmes beléd, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem vagy fontos nekem! Mindig is fontos voltál, tényleg testvéremként szerettelek. És majd megszakadt érted a szívem, mikor úgy ki voltál borulva a háború miatt, meg a testvéred miatt. Hogy néztem volna tétlenül, hogy szenvedsz? Szerettem volna segíteni!

- Tudom, csak…

- Csak te többet gondoltál bele - hajtom le a fejem. - Nem tudom, hogy csinálhattam volna másként, hogy ezt megelőzzem. Talán ha előbb észreveszem, nem fajult volna idáig.

- Tényleg nem láttad? - néz rám kételkedve.

- Nem, Ron, sajnálom! Én akkor már jó ideje őszintén szerettem Perselust, és nem gondolkodtam más pasik viselkedésén vagy észjárásán. Mikor Harry lekapott a tíz körmömről, hogy mit művelek veled, én voltam a legjobban ledöbbenve!

- Ő látta?

- Állítólag mindenki látta, csak én nem - emlékezek vissza egy sóhajjal. - Aztán egyik este, mikor elmentél lefeküdni, elég határozottan számon kérte rajtam, hogy miért is bátorítalak, mikor már van valakim. Én meg csak ültem és néztem, mint borjú az újkapura, mert nekem meg se fordult a fejemben ilyesmi!

- Ez mikor volt?

- Két nappal az előtt, hogy összevesztünk.

- Szóval… tényleg nem direkt csináltad?

- Olyannak ismersz, aki direkt hülyítene két pasit egyszerre?

- Nem… igazából nem - látja be. - Csak… akkor… sokkoló volt. Én már… teljesen beleéltem magam, és… amikor elutasítottál…

- Szörnyű lehetett - hajtom le a fejem bűntudatosan. - Én tényleg sajnálom!

- Tudom - látja be. - De ezen már nem tudunk változtatni.

- Valóban nem. Csak a jövőn - tűnődöm némi reménnyel a szívemben, de azért Ron még nem ennyire bizakodó, ezt látom az arcán. - Tudom, hogy te csak akkor enyhülsz meg irányomban, ha neked is egyenesbe fordul az életed. Remélem, hamarosan.

- Igen, azt én is - bólint rá. - De most… azt hiszem ideje mennem.

- Rendben, nem gyötörlek tovább. Örülök, hogy ekkora utat megtettük ma - hagyom rá, így felállunk, és kifele indulunk.

Hogy, hogy nem Alston épp akkor lép be az üzletből.

- Mr. Weasley, máris megy? - mosolyog Ronra.

- Igen, mennem kell - süti le a szemét Ron, és tudja, hogy tudjuk, hogy ez nem igaz, de senki nem szól.

- Jöjjön nyugodtan máskor is, mindig szívesen látjuk - invitálja Alston.

- Na persze - morogja a srác szinte csak magának, mire elnevetem magam.

- Tényleg így van - biztosítom, de csak megcsóválja a fejét.

- Rendben, akkor… majd találkozunk - mondja, és tudom, hogy ennél a kétes ígéretnél többre most nem számíthatok tőle.

- Oké - mosolygok rá, majd elköszönünk, és távozik, mi pedig Alstonnal kettesben maradunk.

- Hogy érzi magát? - pillant rám az öreg.

- Ezt még nem tudom megmondani - csóválom meg a fejem, de azért érzem magamban a megkönnyebbülést. Ő is látja ezt, így közelebb lép hozzám, és átölel.

- Köszönöm! - súgom neki.

- Szívesen - szorít magához egy pillanatra, aztán elenged.

- Perselus? - nézek rá kérdőn.

- Azt hiszem, hallottam felmenni a lépcsőn - mosolyog rám. - Menjen csak utána! - bíztat, így én is felmegyek, és benyitok a szobánkba.

Perselus az ablaknál áll, és a téli délutánban lassan sötétségbe boruló kertet nézi.

- Jól vagy? - sandít rám, de aztán visszafordul az ablak fele.

- Igen, jól - sétálok oda mögé, és megsimogatom a karját. Szívem szerit átölelném, és hozzábújnék, de nem érzem olyannak a hangulatát. Egy kis ideig még tűnődik, aztán az ablakon tükröződve találkozik a pillantásunk.

- Tényleg másként látod már a régi dolgokat? - kérdezi tűnődve.

- Azt, hogy te sosem szólítottál fel, bárhogy jelentkeztem is? - veszem kevésbé komolyabbra a kérdést, mint ő szánta, de úgy tűnik, ezúttal hagyja magát eltéríteni.

- Erről mit gondolsz?

- Hogy tudtad, soha senki nem készülne, ha tudnák, hogy a tudálékos Granger minden kérdésre válaszol helyettük.

- Valóban - bólint rá.

- Perselus… bennem nincsenek tüskék a régi dolgok miatt. Idővel minden értelmet nyert, és a mozaik apró kockái a helyükre csúsztak.

- Weasley? - vált témát hirtelen.

- Átlendítetted a holtponton.

- Ideje lenne, hogy felnőjön - morgolódik.

- Nem fog, míg nem költözik el otthonról - tűnődöm el, hisz Molly pátyolgatása mellett nem lehet felnőni. - Azt hiszem, annak idején Bill és Charlie is azért mentek el. Mert belátták, hogy az Odúban mindig is anyuci kicsi fiai maradnak. És Ginny is ezért akart már a múlt nyáron Harryhez költözni.

- Valóban - bólintott rá Perselus. - Örülök, hogy Weasley barátod kezd értelmesen gondolkodni.

- A következő fordulóban megátkoztad volna, igaz? - ugratom.

- Te? - válaszol kérdéssel a kérdésre.

- Nem is tudom. Néha úgy érzem, képes lennék megtenni, de aztán rájövök, hogy felesleges.

- Ijesztően egyformán gondolkodunk - fordul végre felém.

- Ez jó, nem igaz? - húzom az agyát, és egy kicsit enged is a feszültsége.

- Azért ezzel ne dicsekedj másoknak - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Majd meggondolom - mosolygok rá. - De most gyere, együnk valamit! Te kihagytad az ebédet, és én sem vittem túlzásba. De most már tudnék enni.

- Rendben - bólint rá, így még lopok tőle egy puszit, és lefele indulunk a konyhába.


	39. Chapter 39

Ron látogatása után feltűnően gyorsan megnyugszanak a kedélyek. Alig telik el pár nap, és már szóba sem kerül a felbukkanása. Alston lelke megnyugodott, hogy elindított bennünket a helyes úton, és Perselus is napirendre tér a dolog felett, mikor látja, hogy nem zaklatta fel annyira a lelkemet. Nem mondom, hogy egyhamar újra szeretné nálunk látni a srácot, de már talán nem kellene attól tartanom, hogy pálcával esnek egymásnak. Ennek ellenére tudom, hogy Ron egy jó darabig nem jön még a közelünkbe sem, és meg kell vallanom, nem tölt el hatalmas hiányérzettel a dolog.

Ezek után végre teljesül a kívánságom, hosszú ideig nem kell senki és semmi miatt aggódnunk, élhetünk egy normális, csendes, békés életet. Nem tölti ki más az időnket csak az üzlet, a bájitalok és a tanulás. Csodás érzés, és ebben az idilli boldogságban csak úgy suhannak a hetek.

Időközben azért sikerül rábeszélnem Perselust egy közös vacsorára a szüleimmel, bár ennek az az ára, hogy ahányszor csak megemlítem, morcos hallgatásba burkolózva tölti az estét. Ennek ellenére alkalomról alkalomra érzem enyhülni az ellenállását, így nem adom fel, néhány naponta felemlegetem a dolgot, míg egyszer csak megadja magát. Gyanítom leginkább azért, hogy hagyjam már békén. Mikor végül beleegyezik, látom az arcán azt az érzést, hogy csak legyünk már túl rajta, így vagy úgy.

Alstonnal csak összemosolygunk, szelíd türelemmel nézünk Perselus után, aki tüntetően felvonul az emeletre, aztán eltervezzük a dolgokat. Vasárnap vacsorára szeretnénk áthívni a szüleimet, és azt is megbeszéljük, mit főzzünk, aztán csak megcsóválom a fejem, és Perselus után indulok.

- Még mindig tartasz ettől a találkozástól? - ülök a fotelje karfájára, ahol is olvasást színlel, mikor belépek.

- Nem vagyok az a típusú férfi, akit a szülők szívesen látnak a lányuk mellett - sandít fel rám, majd lapoz egyet a könyvében. Csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem, kiveszem a könyvet a kezéből, leteszem az asztalra, és leguggolok elé.

- Csak egyetlen olyan dolgot mondj a korkülönbségen kívül, amit az én mugli szüleim a szemedre vethetnek - nézek rá kérdőn, és a kérdés jogos. - Megérteném az aggodalmaidat, ha a szüleim varázslók lennének, és tudomásuk lenne a múltadról, arról, hogy halálfaló voltál, vagy a Voldemorthoz fűződő viszonyodról, vagy egyáltalán Voldemortról, de minderről nekik fogalmuk sincs. Még ha meg is látnák a Jegyet a karodon, csak egy ronda tetoválásnak gondolnák, amit mondjuk fiatalon egy meggondolatlan pillanatban csináltattál.

- Ez így is volt - vonja össze a szemöldökét.

- Tudod, hogy nem erről beszélek. Mindez anyáéknak nem mond semmit! Fogalmuk sincs Voldemort létezéséről, és azt sem tudják, kik voltak a halálfalók.

- Van elég jóakaróm, aki felvilágosíthatja őket.

Reménytelenül csóválom meg a fejem, majd ahogy eszembe jut valami, körülnézek a szobában. A kandalló párkányán meg is találom a karláncot, amit karácsonyra adtam neki, és talán azóta sem vette ki a dobozából. Odalépek érte, és a kezébe adom.

- Nézd meg végre alaposan, és fogadd meg végre a tanácsot, amit már négy éve próbálok neked adni! - mondom neki szigorúan, majd magára hagyom, és visszasétálok a földszintre Alstonhoz.

- Ön tényleg nem aggódik? - néz fel az újságjából az öreg varázsló.

- Kicsit izgulok inkább - tűnődöm el - Olyan komoly aggodalmaim nincsenek. Önnek?

- Nem is tudom - néz rám elgondolkodva, miközben összehajtja az újságot, és leteszi az asztalra. - Azért én aggódom. Nem Perselus múltja miatt - teszi hozzá gyorsan, mikor látja, hogy ellenkezni akarok. - Inkább csak azért… Ön is jól tudja, hogy Perselus nem könnyű természet. A hallgatagságát, a szigorúságát, a cinizmusát könnyű félreérteni. Önnek is idő kellett, mire képes volt a dolgok mögé látni.

- Éppen ezért kértem a szüleimet is, hogy ne ítéljenek első látásra. Idő kell, míg az ember megismeri Perselust, én is tudom. És… egy kicsit neki is akarnia kell.

- Talán akarja is. Talán csak fél - mosolyodik el Alston.

- Én úgy tudtam, Perselus Piton az ördögtől sem fél - nevetem el magam.

- Az ördögtől nem is. Hisz azt jól ismeri, számtalanszor nézett szembe vele – sóhajt Alston. – De gondoljon csak bele… mennyi tapasztalata lehet ilyen szituációkkal kapcsolatban? Mennyi fogalma lehet, hogy családi körben hogyan viselkedjen?

- Hát, nem sok – húzom el a számat.

- Ez azért ijesztő lehet, nem gondolja? Főleg, mert úgy érzi, elég nagy a tét. És az aggodalma egy kicsit valós is, hisz nem mindenki olvas úgy a szemében, mint maga vagy én. Az ön szülei valószínűleg szeretnék kifaggatni, hogy kicsoda, micsoda… szeretnék megismerni, de leginkább arra kíváncsiak, hogy tényleg szereti-e önt. Melyik szituációban tudja elképzelni Perselust?

- De mi is itt leszünk vele – bizakodok továbbra is. – Majd megoldjuk valahogy.

- Bizonyos dolgokat nem mondhatunk ki helyette.

- Tudom – látom be. – De talán a bátorsága, amivel annyiszor szembenézett az ördöggel, most sem hagyja cserben.

- Remélem, kisasszony – mosolyog rám Alston, mire én is veszek egy nagy levegőt, és bizakodva elköszönök tőle és felmegyek Perselushoz.

Tudom, hogy aznap már nem kellene nyaggatnom, így inkább elmegyek fürödni, és korán ágyba kerülünk. Odabújok hozzá, és ő magához ölel, ahogy mindig szokott, de érzem, hogy milyen feszültek az izmai. Sokáig cirógatom a karját, mert tudom, hogy úgysem alszik, de nem igazán akar engedni a feszültsége. Hosszú idővel később vesz egy nagy levegőt, és megszólal.

- Mit teszel, ha a szüleid mégis elleneznék a kapcsolatunkat?

- Perselus… - próbálom megnyugtatni, de csak még jobban felhúzza magát.

- Csak egy pillanatra ne dugd homokba a fejed! – szól rám mérgesen. – Csak egy pillanatig nézz szembe a lehetőséggel!

- Jól van, jól – fintorgok, majd felkönyökölök mellette. – Nem hinném, hogy ez bekövetkezne, de ha mégis… leülnék velük, és megpróbálnám velük megértetni, hogy szeretjük egymást, és boldog vagyok veled.

- És ha ez sem segít?

- Akkor belenyugodnék abba, hogy nem akartok többet találkozni, és nem emlegetnélek benneteket egymásnak túl sűrűn – vonok vállat.

- És életed végéig lavíroznál közöttünk. Csodás kilátások.

- Perselus! – ülök fel, és már én is kezdek dühös lenni. – Engem senki és semmi nem választ el tőled, ideje lenne ebbe beletörődnöd! És nagyon szeretném, ha egyszer végre nem adnál fel valamit már az elején! A jó ég áldjon meg, mardekáros vagy, a manipuláció a lételemed, hát most kezdj vele valamit! Egy mardekáros úgy befolyásolja az embereket, ahogy akarja, azt hitet el velük, amit csak akar.

- Nem akarom befolyásolni a szüleidet – néz rám meglepődve.

- Márpedig kénytelen leszel, ha nem tudod lerázni magadról azt a rémálmot, hogy az igazságtól világgá futnának!

- És hazudozunk hosszú évekig…

- Perselus, még egy szó kifogás, és akkora adag altatót töltök a reggeli teádba, hogy legközelebb a vasárnapi vacsora előtt ébredsz fel! – nézek rá szigorúan, mire elgondolkodik, de aztán egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel az arcán.

- Ehhez nem vagy elég mardekáros – rázza meg a fejét.

- Kipróbáljuk? – nézek rá kérdőn.

- Úgyis észreveszem – állja a pillantásomat.

- Hát, jobban is teszed, ha ellenőrzöd, mert ha teljesen kiakasztasz, képes leszek megtenni. És most aludjunk végre!

- Rendben – adja meg magát egy sóhajjal, így visszafekszem mellé, és bár tudom, hogy ő nem fog túl sokat aludni, és lassan elalszom.

A következő napokban Perselus nem hozza szóba a dolgot, és én is inkább kerülöm a témát a jelenlétében, csak Alstonnal tervezgetjük a dolgokat.

Mikor vasárnap reggel egyedül ébredek, csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem. Összeszedem magam, és lemegyek reggelizni, de a konyhában Alston fürkésző tekintetére csak sóhajtok.

- Nem vesztünk össze – válaszolok a ki nem mondott kérdésre.

- Azért ebédig jobb, ha békén hagyjuk – neveti el magát az öreg bájitalmester.

- A laborban van? – mosolygok én is.

- Hol másutt?

- Jól van, hagyjuk békén – egyezek bele én is, és kényelmesen megreggelizek.

A délelőttöt takarítással töltöm. Na, nem mintha alapjáraton rendetlenség lenne nálunk, hisz Perselus falnak is menne tőle. Alston pedig, mióta nem az üzletben tölti a mindennapjait, folyton pakolászik a házban. De azért néhány ügyes bűbájt bevetek itt-ott, így nem sokkal később ragyog az egész ház.

Ebédre csak valami gyorsat dobunk össze Alstonnal, és csodák csodája még Perselust is ki tudjuk csalni a laborból, hogy egyen valamit, de aztán gyorsan vissza is vonul, mondván holnapra még jó néhány bájitalt el kell készítenie a Mungónak. Mikor felajánlom a segítségemet, még vet rám egy metsző pillantást, és ott hagy bennünket.

Lassan nekiállunk a készülődésnek, és közben arról faggatom Alstont, hogy vajon hopponálhatok-e a szüleimmel. Alston szerint semmi akadálya, hisz ismerik már a varázsvilágot, a Roxfortban is jártak már, ahogy Weasleyéknél is, szóval túl sok titkot már nem fedek fel előttük. Végül ebbe belenyugodva folytatom a főzést.

Nem sokkal négy óra után kész is vagyunk, de kicsit tanácstalanul nézek Alstonra, hogy hogyan tovább.

- Menjen csak el a szüleiért, Hermione, én majd rendbe teszem Perselus lelkét – ajánlja.

- Menni fog?

- Rám általában hallgat. Megteszem, amit tudok – biztosít, mire veszek egy nagy levegőt, és magára hagyom.

Felmegyek a szobánkba, gyorsan átöltözöm, aztán, mielőtt még elpárologna a híres griffendéles bátorságom, a múltkori sikátorba hopponálok.

A szüleim nem lepődnek meg a felbukkanásomon, hisz a hét elején küldtem nekik egy baglyot egy levéllel, hogy szeretettel meghívjuk őket vasárnap vacsorára. Viszont őket is elég feszültnek érzem, így megnyugtatón rájuk mosolygok. Ők azonban szerencsére csak egy furcsa, idegen világtól idegesek, így nem aggódom túlságosan. Eddig is elég jól viselték a dolgokat, talán most is így lesz.

Anya neki is áll öltözködni, és én mosolyogva nézek utána. Tudom, benne is van valamennyi abból a megfelelési kényszerből, ami engem is hajt mindig, így hosszasan fog készülődni. Közben magamon érzem apa fürkésző pillantását, így rámosolygok.

- Kérlek, ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem az első öt percből fogsz messzemenő következtetéseket levonni – kérem. – Perselus egy nagyon zárkózott és bizalmatlan ember. Sokat szenvedett és sokat küzdött az elmúlt húsz évben.

- Majd észben tartom. És… a nagypapád?

- Alston? Ő egy tüneményes ember. Mindig vidám és optimista. Őt szeretni fogod – nevetem el magam.

- Remélem - bólint rá apa. – Amúgy… nem vagyok nyugodt. Mármint… a híres Perselusodon kívül sem – sóhajt.

- Mi a baj?

- Tudod… varázspálcák, bájitalok, fekete macskák – csóválja a fejét, mire megint csak elnevetem magam.

- A macskám vörös. És akkora, mint egy kisebb méretű kutya. És valószínűleg vadászni van, mert egész nap nem láttam, úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy előkerül este. És most már neked is ideje készülődnöd.

- Öltönyt kéne vennem? – sandít rám.

- Jó ég, csak azt ne – nevetek rá. – Csak lazán – próbálom megnyugtatni, azt már csak magamban teszem hozzá, hogy úgyis lesz elég más dolog, ami feszélyezze őket egész este, nem kell még a mugli és varázslódivat közti különbségeken is aggódni.

- Hát, megpróbálom lazán – csóválja meg a fejét, és ő is elvonul átöltözni.

Amíg várok rájuk, nézelődök a nappaliban. Úgy tűnik, az elmúlt három év során tökéletesen berendezkedtek itt, és meg is értettem, hogy nem akarnak megint mindent elölről kezdeni. Nekem pedig egyáltalán nem probléma meglátogatni őket. Ha Angliában lennének is hopponálnom kellene hozzájuk, akkor meg már teljesen mindegy, hogy hova jövök.

Épp a polcon lévő csecsebecséket nézegetem, mikor anya előkerül.

- Rögtön indulhatunk – mosolyog rám, de látok rajta némi tanácstalanságot.

- Mi az?

- Tulajdonképpen… hogy megyünk? Gondolom nem taxival.

- Nem, valóban. De bízd csak rám, megoldom – próbálom megnyugtatni. – Nagyon csini vagy – dicsérem meg, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét a aggodalmairól.

- Köszönöm – mosolyog rám. – Elvégre nem minden nap találkozik először az ember a vőjelöltjével.

- Azért ezt így neki ne fejtsd ki – tör ki belőlem a nevetés.

- Szóval nem házasságpárti – húzza el a száját apa, aki épp akkor lép ki a szobából.

- Hát… erre nem tudnék határozott választ adni. Soha nem beszéltünk még ilyesmiről. Azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek megfelel az az állapot, amiben most vagyunk. De… inkább induljunk. Készen álltok?

- Amennyire lehet – mosolyodik el anya.

- Akkor indulás – nyújtom feléjük a kezem. Mikor megfogják, még bíztatón rájuk mosolygok. – Egyre fújjátok ki a levegőt, amennyire csak tudjátok – tanácsolom neki, majd ahogy rábólintanak, visszaszámolok. – Három… kettő… egy… - aztán, még ellenőrzöm, hogy tényleg szót fogadnak-e, és végül Alston hátsó kertjébe hoppanálok velük.

Ahogy felbukkanunk, én veszek egy nagy levegőt, és gyorsan lerázom magamról a hopponálás utóhatását, de ahogy rajtuk végignézek, azt sem tudom, melyiket támogassam hirtelen. Anyám falfehér, apám betegesen szürke színt öltött magára.

- Lélegezzetek mélyeket – tanácsolom, mire apa megrázza a fejét.

- Azt hiszem, én inkább maradok az autónál. Legfeljebb a repülőnél.

- Meg lehet szokni – biztosítom, de az arcán erős kételkedést látok, így csak egy elnéző mosollyal nézem őket. – Kerüljetek inkább beljebb, és üljetek le! – ajánlom, mire anya nagy nehezen rábólint, így a hátsó ajtón belépünk a házba.

Mindketten kíváncsian néznek körül, de még ez sem győzi le a rosszullétüket. Alston azonban észreveszi, hogy megérkeztünk, így már jön is elénk, és gyanítom Perselusra is rápirított, mert ő is jön mögötte. A régi páncélt érzem körülötte, és nem örülök neki, hogy így van. Így elég nehéz dolgunk lesz egész délután és este.

- Á, Mr. és Mrs. Granger! Igazán örülök, hogy elfogadták a meghívásunkat! – mosolyog Alston, aki persze próbálja oldani a hangulatot, de én továbbra is inkább Perselust fürkészem. Ő egy szempillantással felméri a helyzetet, és rám pillant.

- Rögtön jövök – mondja, és elsiet.

- Hova… - néz utána apám értetlenül.

- Biztosan azonnal visszajön – mosolyog töretlenül Alston. – Addig hadd mutatkozzak be, Alston Coward vagyok. Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetem önöket – mondja, majd kezet fog apámmal. – Addig foglaljunk helyet a nappaliban – invitál minket beljebb, és le is telepszünk az említett helyiségben.

- Látom, megviselte önöket az utazás – állapítja meg Alston is.

- Valóban – bólint rá apám, aki még mindig mélyeket lélegezve próbálja elűzni az émelygést és a szédülést. – Inkább a repülőt választom, ha hosszabb távra kell utaznom.

- Repülő? – néz rá érdeklődve Alston.

- Az egy közlekedési eszköz – magyarázom neki. – Egy nagy fém doboz, ami repül.

- Bűbáj nélkül?

- Igen.

- Ez igazán érdekes – tűnődik el Alston, de közben Perselus is visszatér. Három teáscsészét lebegtet a levegőben, amitől anyám felsikolt, de mikor látja, hogy nem esnek le, inkább mereven nézi a poharakat. Perselus kettőt eléjük, egyet elém tesz le az asztalra.

- Ez segíteni fog – néz a szüleimre, de anyám megrázza a fejét.

- Kizárt, hogy én most bármit…

- Idd meg, ez tényleg segít! – erősítem meg én is, mire tétován a csészéért nyúlnak mindketten, és belekortyolnak.

A hatás szemmel látható. Már az első korty után visszatér a normális színük, és sokkal felszabadultabban lélegeznek. Anyámnak ekkor már a tea illata is feltűnik.

- Mint a virágzó tavaszi rét – mosolyodik el.

- Benne is van a virágzó tavaszi rét – mosolyodom el, aztán Perselusra nézek. – Mit tettél még bele? – kérdezem, mert bár a kedvenc teánk alapjáraton is kellemes hatású, ezúttal minden bizonnyal megspékelte még valamivel.

- Ezt majd máskor elmesélem – sandít rám.

- Rendben – adom meg magam végül. – Neked nem kellene? – kérdezem, mire csúnyán néz rám. A pillantásából azt olvasom ki, hogy ő inkább marad az okklumenciánál. Nem örülök neki, de jelen helyzetben nem tudok kezdeni vele semmit. – Jól van, jól – nevetem el magam. – Akkor hadd mutassalak be végre benneteket egymásnak. Anya, apa… ő Perselus.

- Igazán örülünk, hogy megismerhetjük – mosolyog rá anya, bár a rosszullét helyére visszatért a korábbi feszültsége. De végül nem kezdek túlságosan aggódni, mert látom rajta a szándékot, hogy megpróbálja leküzdeni. – Már nagyon sokat hallottunk önről. És… ez a tea tényleg sokat segített.

Perselus csak rábólint. - A hopponálásnak vannak kellemetlen mellékhatásai, ha nincs hozzászokva az ember. De mégis ez a nagy távolságok leküzdésének leggyorsabb módja.

- Maguknak – morog apa, de azért látom, hogy Perselus teája rá is hatással van, már sokkal jobban érzi magát, és persze a felborzolt idegeit is lenyugtatja egy kicsit.

- Én valószínűleg ugyanilyen rosszul lennék abban a repülő dobozban – tűnődik el Alston, és ahogy azt vártam is, lassan átveszi a beszélgetés irányítását, és faggatni kezdi szüleimet.

Először csak ártalmatlan dolgokról beszélgetnek, a mugli közlekedésről, vagy arról, hogy mit dolgoznak anyámék, meg, hogy be tudtak-e illeszkedni ott a távolban, miután elvarázsoltam őket, de végül észrevétlenül rám fordítja a témát. Anyám egyszer észbe kap, hogy kisgyerekkori történeteket mesél rólam, de aztán látom, hogy gondolatban vállat von, és folytatja tovább.

Perselus feszültsége is enged egy kicsit, de azt azért még látom rajta, hogy a világ minden kincséért sem folyna bele a beszélgetésbe. Igazából nem is vártam mást, már annak örülök, hogy nem kőkemény okklumenciával üli végig az egész estét.

Mikor megéhezünk, Alston áttereli az egész társaságot a konyhába. Anyámnak újfent elakad a lélegzete, mikor egy pálcaintéssel megterítek, de szerencsére attól már nem kezd el sikoltozni, hogy Alston a nehéz levesestálat úgy lebegteti az asztalra.

- Kóstolják csak meg! – biztatja Alston anyámékat, mikor azok némileg bizalmatlanul nézegetik az előttük gőzölgő ételt. – Hermione igazán kitűnő szakácsnő – mosolyog rám.

- Ebben is sokat tanultam öntől – viszonzom a mosolyát.

- Ugyan, már korábban is jól tudott főzni – hárítja el.

- Valamit ennünk kellett abban az időben is, mikor… - kezdek bele, de aztán inkább csak vállat vonok.

- Ez így van – hagyja rám az öreg, és lassan enni kezdünk.

Az első néhány falat után anyám elmosolyodik.

- Ez tényleg finom – dicsér meg.

- Köszönöm! Majd… esetleg cserélhetnénk recepteket.

- De hát én nem… szóval nem tudok úgy, ahogy te…

- Anya – csóválom meg a fejem. – Az, hogy én az előkészítést letudom bűbájjal, az nem jelenti azt, hogy hagyományos módon nem lehet elkészíteni. Csak… nekem esetleg kevesebb idő kell hozzá. A lényeg nekem is a hozzávalókon múlik, és nem a krumplipucoló bűbájon.

- Rendben – adja meg magát végül, és a következő percekben mindannyian az evéssel foglalatoskodunk. Néha összevillan a szemünk Perselusszal, és próbálok bíztatón rámosolyogni, és a szemében azt látom, hogy már valamivel jobban érzi magát.

A vacsora végeztével visszaindulunk a nappaliba, de végül apám Perselusra néz, mire én csak veszek egy nagy levegőt, de nem szólok közbe.

- Válthatnánk néhány szót… négyszemközt?

- Természetesen – bólint rá Perselus, így nem tehetek mást, anyámmal és Alstonnal kisétálunk a konyhából, én pedig, hogy eltereljem a gondolataimat a pánikról, az öreg varázslóra nézek.

- Alston, addig megmutathatom anyának az üzletet?

- Hogyne, Hermione – mosolyodik el. – És mire visszajönnek, készítek egy újabb finom teát.

- Rendben – mosolygok rá, és kivezetem anyámat a boltba.

- Szóval itt dolgoztok? – néz körül kíváncsian.

- Igen. Itt és a laborban – intek a fejemmel az ajtó felé.

- És jól megy az üzlet? – veszi szemügyre homlokráncolva egyik-másik portékát.

- Hát, nem panaszkodunk – vonok vállat. – Árulunk néhány nagyon ritka és különleges dolgot, amiért még messzi földről is jönnek hozzánk varázslók. És persze a Mungónak is rendszeresen szállítunk.

- A kinek? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Jaj, bocs… ez… egy kórház… Londonban. Varázslókórház.

- Értem – bólint rá, és látom a szemében az elismerést, így mesélek még néhány dolgot neki az üzletről, a bájitalokról, és megemlítem a közelgő vizsgámat is.

Látom rajta, hogy örül neki, hogy ilyen szépen helyt állok az életben, bár a témával sok mindent nem tud kezdeni, és egy idő után azt látom, hogy visszakanyarodnak a gondolatai a benti dolgok fele. Ekkor behívom a laborba, és letelepszünk két székre.

- Elmondod, mit gondolsz? – nézek rá óvatosan.

- Lehetek őszinte, Hermione?

- Természetesen – bólintok rá.

- Perselus egy kicsit… nem is tudom…

- Félelmetes? – nevetem el magam. – Ez csak a fekete cucca miatt van. Meg a fekete szeme miatt.

- Talán – csóválja meg a fejét. – De…

- Meg kell találni vele a közös hangot. Tudod, ő nem szereti a felesleges fecsegést, és elég nehezen nyílik meg idegenek felé. Nekem is elég sok idő kellet, míg megbízott bennem. És persze nyomja a vállát mindaz, amit a két háború alatt átélt.

- Kettő? – kapja fel a fejét anyám.

- Az első még abban az időben volt, amikor én születtem – nyugtatom meg. – De Perselus már akkor keményen harcolt a varázsvilágért, ahogy most is. Látott szörnyű dolgokat… amiket senkinek nem lett volna szabad. Ez nem múlik el nyomtalanul.

- Gondolom. Akkor ezért olyan komoly mindig.

- Igen, bár… ő alapjáraton is elég komoly. A tanári munkája is megkövetelte, és persze a bájitalok mellett sem lehet bohóckodni. Nem is tudom őt másnak elképzelni, mint amilyen. Ilyennek szeretem.

- Igen, ezt látom – mosolyog rám anyám. – És látom, hogy ő is szeret téged. És… van benne segítőkészség és… kedvesség.

- Igen, csak elég jól palástolja – nevetem el magam megint. – Sokan nem is látják meg. Örülök, hogy te igen.

- Tudod… alaposan megnéztem magamnak, mert… első pillantásra nem volt túl… megnyerő…

- Én figyelmeztettelek – sütöm le a szemem.

- Tudom. De aztán… ahogy láttam többször is összevillanni a szemeteket… az sokat elárult.

- Örülök. Tudod… Perselus jó ember. Egy olyan ember, aki mélyen tud szeretni, még akkor is, ha ez kifele nem annyira látszik. De majd… idővel talán megismeritek. És most… nézzük meg, apa mekkora bombát robbantott – kuncogok, és lassan visszasétálunk a házba.

Mire beérünk, a férfiak már mind a hárman a nappaliban beszélgetnek. Alston viszi a szót, mint mindig. Ő is éppen az üzletről beszél, arról, hogy milyen büszke a kedvenc tanítványára, Perselusra, és persze rám is, aki az ő tanítványa vagyok. Egy halvány mosollyal állok meg az ajtóban, és tréfásan megfenyegetem.

- Alston, a végén még elbízom magam, ami nem biztos, hogy jó így a vizsgák előtt!

- Szemernyit sem aggódom a vizsgái miatt, kisasszony, és merem állítani, hogy Perselus sem – sandít rá.

- Azért csak ne bízd el magad! – villan rám Perselus szeme.

- Nem fogom – biztosítom, majd letelepszem mellé. Próbálok ráérezni a hangulatára, hogy apám mennyire borította ki, de igazából semmi jelét nem látom, hogy különösebben zaklatott lenne, így inkább Alston fecsegésére figyelek.

A varászvilágról mesélünk a szüleimnek, akik szájtátva, itt-ott irigykedve hallgatják. Néha érintőlegesen súroljuk a háború témát, de nem merülünk bele túlságosan. Egyikünk sem akarja elrontani a hangulatot. Mikor rákérdeznek a sulira, kénytelen vagyok bevallani, hogy sikerült kirúgatni magamat, és úgy mellékesen Perselust is, és csak Alston jelentős közben járásával sikerült letennem a vizsgáimat. Ezen persze szörnyülködnek egy kicsit, de mikor látják, hogy egyikünk sem vette a szívére a gyors és viharos távozásunkat a Roxfortból, végül e felett is napirendre térnek.

Késő este van már, mikor látom rajtuk, hogy kezdenek elálmosodni, így felajánlom, hogy hazaviszem őket. Már a gondolatba belesápad mind a kettő, de végül Alston találja meg a megoldást. Csomagol nekik egy keveset a korábbi teakeverékből, én pedig megígérem nekik, hogy amint hazaértek elkészítem.

Ezek után elbúcsúznak Alstontól és Perselustól, aztán kelletlenül megfogják a feléjük nyújtott kezem, és én gyorsan hazaviszem őket.

Egyenesen a nappaliba érkezünk, csak hogy gyorsan le tudjam ültetni őket, és én a konyhába sietek, hogy elkészítsem a teájukat. Mikor megisszák, apám még mindig a fejét csóválja.

- Nem lehetne valami kényelmesebb módon utazni hozzátok?

- Akkor marad a seprűnyél. Egy párnázóbűbájjal egész kényelmes tud lenni még hosszútávon is – sandítok rá pimaszul, de mikor lesápad, elnevetem magam. – Ne aggódj, pár alkalom után már meg se fog kottyanni. Már most nem volt olyan szörnyű, mint délután, nem igaz?

- Ha te mondod – morgolódik.

- Jól van, jól… - csillapítom. – Azért valljátok be, nem volt olyan szörnyű ez az este.

- Valóban – mosolyodik el anyám. – Alston nagyon kedves ember, és… tulajdonképpen Perselusra sem lehet egy rossz szavunk.

- Na látod. És… - sandítok apára -, miről beszélgettetek Perselusszal?

- Csak… elbeszélgettünk egy kicsit, mint férfi a férfival.

- Jaj, ugyan már – nézek rá kíváncsian. – Igazán elmondhatnád!

- Gyanítom semmi olyat nem mondott, amit amúgy nem tudnál – húzza az agyamat.

- Ő mondta, hogy ne mondd el? – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Kinéznéd belőle?

- Minden további nélkül – bólintok rá. – De majd meglátjuk – szűkül össze a szemem. – Majd elbeszélgetek vele, ha hazaértem.

- Hermione – próbál csitítani anyám is. – Apád csak aggódik érted.

- Tudom – mosolygok rá. – De akkor is utálom a titkokat! – sandítok apára. – De most megyek, és hagylak titeket pihenni.

- Jól van – nyújtózik egy nagyot anya. – Mikor látunk?

- Mondjuk jövő hétvégén? – tűnődöm el.

- Rendben.

- Akkor itt leszek – ígérem, majd mindegyiknek adok még egy puszit, és egy pukkanással eltűnök a nappaliból.

Odahaza is a nappaliban bukkanok fel, de ahogy azt vártam is, üresen találom a helyiséget. A konyhából hallok némi szöszmötölést, de csak Alstont találom ott.

- Nos, megnyugodtak a szülei? – mosolyog rám, mikor meglát az ajtóban.

- Többé-kevésbé igen – nyugtatom meg, majd egy sóhajjal leülök a konyhaasztalhoz.

- Még egy teát? – néz rám az öreg bájitalmester.

- Köszönöm, de ma már a fülemen folyik ki – rázom meg a fejem.

- Akkor inkább térjünk nyugovóra. Későre jár.

- Hol van az még – forgatom meg a szemem, mire Alston kuncogva elköszön, és magamra hagy, hogy gyűjtsek egy kis erőt.

Kis ideig még ücsörgök, végiggondolom az estét, aztán rászánom magam, és én is felsétálok az emeletre.

Perselus a megszokott fotelben ül, és olvas. Ezúttal úgy érzem, nem csak imitálja. Ezt jó jelnek érzem, de ennek ellenére odasétálok hozzá, és szokás szerint kiveszem a kezéből a könyvet.

- Ugye, hogy nem is volt olyan szörnyű, mint amilyennek gondoltad – guggolok le elé.

- Az attól függ, hogy mit mondott édesanyád mikor kettesben voltatok. És mit mondtak most, hogy hazavitted őket.

- Félsz, mi? – nevetem el magam, de megvillan a szeme, így próbálom komolyan venni a kérdést. – Nincs veled semmi bajuk.

- Nagyon… diplomatikusan fogalmazol – húzza el a száját.

- Perselus… anyám szó szerint azt mondta, hogy egy rossz szava nem lehet rád. De azt nem vetheted a szemükre, hogy… a szigorúságod és a megközelíthetetlenséged kicsit elbizonytalanítja őket. Nem beszélve az okklumenciával magad köré húzott falakról. Lehet, hogy fogalmuk sincs, mi az az okklumencia, de akkor is érzik, hogy lezárod magad. De semmi kifogásuk nincs ellened, hidd el, majd… majd ahogy te is engedsz velük szemben, ők is felengednek.

- Elhiszem – mondja nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel.

- Remek. Amúgy… te sem mondod el?

- Mit? – sandít rám.

- Hogy mit beszéltetek apámmal.

- Miért is kellene?

- Mert tudod, hogy kifúrja az oldalamat a kíváncsiság.

- Erre szoktam neked ajánlani egy remek sebhegesztő bájitalt. Bár lehet, hogy kitalálok neked valamit a kíváncsiság leküzdésére is.

- Jaj, ne már! – nézek rá esdeklőn. – Most mi olyan nagy titok ebben? Aggódtok értem, tisztában vagyok vele.

- Akkor azt hiszem, semmi újat nem tudnék mondani.

- Merlin, máris egy húron pendültök apámmal – forgatom meg a szemem. - Pont ugyanezt mondta. Szó szerint.

- Remek. Ez a nap első jó híre – vesz egy nagy levegőt Perselus, majd feláll, és felhúz engem is. – Menj fürödni! – mondja, de én csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem.

- Mikor fogsz megnyugodni?

- Nyugodt vagyok – mondja állva a pillantásomat.

- Nem, te most okklumenciát használsz, és az nem ugyanaz.

- Valóban – ismeri be, de ettől még nem enged.

- Jól van, megyek fürödni – adom meg magam, és valóban eltűnök a fürdőszobában.

A fürdőben azon tűnődöm, hogyan engesztelhetném Perselust, de végül abban maradok, hogy ezúttal is az idő a legjobb megoldás. Békén kell hagyni, majd csak túljut rajta magától is. Ha nyaggatom, attól csak kiakad, amire most nagyon nincs szükségem. Idő és türelem, ahogy Alston szokta volt mindig mondani. Ezúttal is megfogadom a tanácsát, így viszonylag megnyugodva térek vissza a szobába, és csak adok egy puszit Perselusnak, aki szintén elvonul fürödni.

Mikor visszajön, bebújik mellém az ágyba, de aztán felkönyököl.

- Tényleg olyan szigorú vagyok és megközelíthetetlen?

- Nekem már nem – mosolyodom el. - És Alstont és Harryt is közelebb engedted magadhoz. De senki mást.

- Hogy Pottert is minek? – fintorog.

- Valld már be, hogy megkedvelted! – ugratom.

- Soha – tiltakozik határozottan.

- Jól van, ha neked ettől jobb – nevetem el magam. – De még igazán bővíthetnéd ezt a kört egy kicsit. Hagyhatnád a falaidat még egy kicsit lejjebb omlani.

- Rosszul látod a helyzetet – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Amennyiben?

- A falak ugyanúgy állnak. Ugyanolyan magasak és erősek, mint régen. Csak… amíg régen csak engem védtek, most már téged és Alstont is.

- És Harryt.

- Potter védje meg saját magát! – fintorog, de azért tudom, hogy mindig is vigyázott Harryre, és le merném fogadni, hogy most is tudja, mi van vele.

- Azt hiszem, képes rá – vonok vállat. – De… szóval, ahogy minket beengedtél a páncélon belülre, mással is megtehetnéd.

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Csak azokkal, akik igazán fontosak.

- És… anyámék nem kerülhetnének bele ebbe a körbe?

- Légy türelmes, Hermione! Én lassabban változom.

- Tudom – cirógatom meg az arcát megnyugtatón. – Szóval azért van még remény.

- Te szoktad mondogatni… soha ne add fel! Most én mondjam neked?

- Hát, ezt is megértük – nevetem el magam, ahogy kiderül végre alaposabban is megszemlélte az ajándékát. – Örülök, hogy végre képes vagy így gondolkodni.

- Remek. Akkor alhatok végre?

- Természetesen, professzor úr! – nevetem el magam, majd adok neki egy puszit. – Jó éjt! Remélem, ma már nyugodtabban alszol.

- Azt én is remélem – morgolódik. – És azt is, hogy most egy darabig így is marad.

- Hát persze – ígérem neki, de nem úgy tűnik, mint aki hisz nekem. Ennek ellenére elfekszik mellettem, és én azonnal odabújok hozzá. Úgy érzem, tényleg aludni szeretne már, de én egy kis idő után újra felkönyökölök.

- Perselus, köszönöm!

- Mit? – sandít rám fél szemmel.

- Azt, hogy mindig mindenre rá tudlak venni – nevetem el magam.

- Nagy kiváltság – biztosít.

- Tudom – bólintok rá. – És sokat jelent nekem – teszem még hozzá, de erre már csak sóhajt. Tudom, túl sok neki már a romantikából, sosem volt kenyere az ilyesmi. Tényleg ideje, hogy hagyjam aludni. Még adok neki egy puszit, visszafekszem mellé, és lassan mindketten el tudunk aludni.


	40. Chapter 40

Ezek után hamar rendszeressé válik, hogy a szombatok egy részét a szüleimnél töltöm. Időnként próbálom rábeszélni Perselust, hogy tartson velem, de nem igazán sikerül. Nem akarom ráerőltetni a dolgot, és amúgy is úgy érzem, hogy idővel ez az ellenállás engedni fog, így ráhagyom.

Közben rengeteget tanulunk és dolgozunk a laborban. Viharos gyorsasággal telik az idő, de ez csak akkor tudatosodik bennem, mikor Alston egyik vacsoránál bejelenti a nyári bájitalmesteri vizsga időpontját, és ártatlanul megkérdezi, nem szeretnék-e próbálkozni vele.

Próbálom mindkettejüket faggatni, hogy szerintük képes lennék-e már letenni a vizsgát, de persze a velem született pesszimizmus azt mondja, hogy csak udvariasságból mondanak igent.

Megint éjjel-nappal tanulok, és kezd úrrá lenni rajtam ugyanaz a pánik, ami a RAVASZ előtt is.

Perselus ebben az időben rám bíz néhány olyan bájitalt is, amit korábban mindig ketten készítettünk, gyanítom ezt is felkészítésnek szánja. Vagy önbizalomnövelésnek. Nála sosem lehet tudni.

Időnként hajnali kettőkor jön ki értem a laborba, és kíméletlenül ágyba parancsol. Ilyenkor nyafogok neki, hogy meg fogok bukni, ha nem hagy tanulni, de ahogy soha korábban, most sem tudom meghatni. Sőt, csak bosszantom azzal, ha hisztizek, ez egyértelműen látszik rajta. Kezd kicsit harapós lenni, pedig hosszú ideje nem volt ilyen. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy csak az én feszültségemre reagál, így próbálok én is toleráns lenni, amennyire képes vagyok, de nem mindig megy. Ilyenkor kicsit összekapunk, de ez mindig csak másnap reggelig tart. Alston is megszokja ezeket az apró viharokat, nem veszi nagyon a lelkére, sőt időnként az az érzésem, jól szórakozik rajtunk.

Szeretném lelassítani az időt, de ahogy soha korábban, most sem vagyok rá képes, így elérkezik a vizsga előtti utolsó nap.

Perselus, úgy, ahogy a RAVASZ előtt is, arra a napra kitilt a laborból, az üzletből, de még a házból is, én pedig ugyanolyan morcosan és dacosan vonulok ki a kertbe, ahogy egy évvel korábban is.

Aztán persze hagy nekem időt, hogy lehiggadjak, és csak ebéd előtt jön utánam, és letelepszik mellém a padra.

- Tudod, mi jutott eszembe? - kérdezi rám se nézve.

- Na mi? - sandítok rá, ahogy elszakadok a holnapi vizsga és a lehetséges feladatok körüli gondolataimtól.

- Az, hogy milyen beteges színt öltöttél, mikor legelőször mondtam neked, hogy a bájitalmesteri fokozathoz kell egy saját készítésű bájital. Most pedig… azt sem tudod, melyiket vidd a sok közül.

- Igen - emlékszem vissza mosolyogva. - De tudod, igazad volt abban, amit mondtál. Nem tizenhat évesen kell letennem a bájitalmesteri vizsgát. Akkor még gyerek voltam. Mindenféle értelemben.

- Még tizenkilenc évesen is kuriózum leszel - biztosít.

- Te mennyi voltál?

- Egy évvel idősebb - tűnődik el.

- Hú, akkor most nagyon féltékeny valaki - sandítok rá egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem, most még nem - rázza meg a fejét. - Majd, ha tényleg sikerrel jársz.

- Tényleg?

- Ismersz - vonja meg a vállát. - Egy mardekáros nem szereti elveszíteni a vezető pozícióját.

- Várjak még egy évet? - ugratom.

- Meg ne merd próbálni! - villan rám a szeme. - Még egyszer nem csinálom végig ezt a hisztériát.

- Bocs - húzom el a számat.

- Mit szoktam mondani? - néz rám morcosan.

- Hogy minél többször használom ezt a szót, annál inkább elveszti a jelentőségét - felelem jól nevelt diák módjára, aztán eltűnődöm. - Tudod, melyiket viszem?

- Sejtem - sandít rám, és elkomolyodik, ahogy eszébe jutnak a régi dolgok. - Még meg sem köszöntem - süti le a szemét, és tudom, hogy neki milyen nehéz kimondani ilyen szavakat.

- Szívesen - mosolygok rá. - Amúgy… nélküled nem lettem volna rá képes. Szóval a köszönet téged illet.

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét. - Te gondolkodtál rajta, te dolgoztál rajta éjszakákat… és használtad, amikor kellett.

Most is értem a szavak mögött lévő ki nem mondott gondolatokat, de azt is tudom, hogy bármennyire zavarja őt magát is ez a dolog, akkor sem képes igazán kimondani. Sosem lesz képes szavakkal megköszönni, hogy ott, akkor a Szellemszálláson ezzel a bájitallal megmentettem az életét. És nem is akarom nyaggatni ezzel, hisz minden ölelésével megteszi szavak nélkül is.

- Tudtam… éreztem, hogy szükség lesz rá. És örülök, hogy képes voltam egy olyan bájitalt kitalálni, ami tényleg segített. Csak ez számít - mondom megnyugtatón.

- Igen, igazad van. Csak ez számít - hagyja rám, és egy kis ideig csendben üldögélünk egymás mellett.

- Tényleg féltékeny leszel? - sandítok rá kicsivel később.

- Dehogy - rázza meg a fejét. – Büszke leszek rád. De ezt már úgyis tudod – sandít rám egy pillanatra, ahogy visszautal a régi esetre, mikor is kihallgattam őket Alstonnal. De aztán egy mardekáros villanást látok a szemében. – De ehhez persze az kell, hogy sikerrel járj.

- Azt mondtad, képes vagyok rá.

- Így is gondolom.

- Mindent meg fogok tenni.

- Ezt el is várom öntől, kisasszony.

- És… nem lehetne, hogy rásegítünk valamivel? – sandítok rá pimaszul.

- Mire gondol, Ms. Granger?

- Mondjuk egy kis Felix Felicisre – teszek úgy, mint aki eltűnődik a lehetőségeken.

- Nem kóklerek közé készül, kisasszony – néz rám szigorúan Perselus. – Idős, tapasztalt, sokat látott bájitalmesterek vannak a bizottságban. Nem ön lenne az első, aki ilyesmivel próbálkozik. Már az ajtóban kiszúrnák, hogy bájital hatása alatt áll.

- Hogyan? – nézek rá kíváncsian.

- Van pár bűbáj, ami kimutatja az ilyesmit.

- Erről igazán beszélhettél volna korábban is – nézek rá megrovón.

- Nem témája a vizsgának. Enélkül is volt elég, amiről beszélnem kellett.

- Akkor erre kapsz három nap haladékot. De utána feltétlenül el kell mondanod!

- Rendben, el fogom mondani – ígéri.

- Szerinted mit kell készítenünk? – próbálom faggatni.

- Fogalmam sincs. Elég széles a választék megfelelő bonyolultságú bájitalokból – gondolkodik el.

- Te mit készítettél?

- Ezt inkább nem mondom el, mielőtt világgá futsz – fojt el egy mosolyt.

- Köszönöm szépen – húzom el a számat. – Vagyis valami olyat, amit még életemben nem láttam. Sőt, még nem is hallottam róla.

- Hermione… még húsz év múlva is lesznek olyan bájitalok, amiről nem is hallottál. Ez is csak olyan, mint a többi tudományág, folyton fejlődik, változik. Fedeznek fel új bájitalokat, új összetevőket, régiek eltűnnek Nem az a lényeg, hogy ismered-e a bájitalt, amit készítesz, hanem, hogy figyelj oda arra, amit csinálsz, és lépésről lépésre kövesd a receptet. Ha így teszel, nem követhetsz el hibát.

- Jól van, ígérem, oda fogok figyelni – sóhajtok. – De ettől még nem vagyok nyugodt. Biztos kirúgtok, ha megbukok. És akkor mit kezdek magammal?

- Ha nem pazarolnád hisztizésre az energiádat, sokkal nagyobb esélyekkel indulnál.

- Oké, nem hisztizek – rázom meg a fejem bosszúsan, mert más sem hiányzik, mint hogy kihúzzam a gyufát. – Csinálunk valami értelmeset délután?

- Mit szeretne csinálni, kisasszony?

- Bármit, ami eltereli a figyelmemet.

- Erre lennének ötleteim, de előbb ebédeljünk!

- Persze, és Alstont meg kizavarjuk az üzletbe…

- Most is ott van. És nem hiszem, hogy bánja – tűnődik el Perselus. – Mostanában szinte teljesen kisajátítottuk az üzletet és a labort. Pedig hidd el, Alston is szeret még ott ténykedni.

- Igazad lehet – látom be sóhajtva. Valakit, aki világéletében bájitalokkal foglalkozott, nem köt le a házban való szöszmötölés, még akkor sem, ha már megöregedett. – Majd bevonjuk újra egy kicsit.

- Mondjuk ma délután – tűnik fel egy mardekárosan pimasz kifejezés Perselus arcán.

- Jól van, legyen – adom meg magam, aztán besétálunk, hogy megebédeljünk.

- Hogy érzi magát? – jön utánunk az öreg varázsló, ahogy belépünk a konyhába.

- Szeretném, ha már holnap este lenne – sóhajtok.

- Ne sürgesse az időt, Hermione. Megy az magától is – tűnődik el Alston.

- Tudom – húzom el a számat. – Csak az ember a rossz dolgokon szeretne előbb túl lenni.

- És ki mondta, hogy rossz lesz? Csak készít egy bájitalt, elbeszélget kicsit a bizottsággal, és már jöhet is haza. Holnapután már ki is szögezzük az oklevelét az üzlet falára.

- Na persze.

- Meglátja, hogy így lesz – próbál megnyugtatni, de a fene se tudja miért, valahogy nem hiszek neki. Inkább leülünk, és megpróbálok néhány falatot magamba erőltetni.

A többiek persze jó étvággyal esznek, és beszélgetnek is egy keveset. Mikor befejezzük Alston rám hagyja a rendrakást, és kivonul az üzletbe, mire Perselus vet rám egy 'na ugye megmondtam' pillantást.

Gyorsan összedobom a konyhát, aztán felsétálunk az emeletre. Ahogy belépünk a szobánkba, az ablakhoz sétálok. Perselus utánam jön, és megáll mellettem. Kis ideig csak nézzük a kertet, aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt. Ránézek, és látom, hogy lecsatolja a nyakláncát, majd a nyakamba akasztja.

- Ezt miért kapom? – nézek rá értetlenül.

- Talán segít.

- De te mondtad, hogy észreveszik…

- Nincs rajt mágia – nyugtat meg. – Csak talán… olyan, mintha ott lennék veled.

- Igen, ezt régen is éreztem, mikor nálam volt – emlékszem vissza még a végső csata előtti időkre. - És Alston is azt mondta, mikor legelőször jöttünk el hozzá, hogy ezen keresztül érezném, ha valami bajod esett volna.

- Talán – tűnődik el.

- Szóval lélekben ott leszel velem. Azért… valld be, hogy egy kicsit te is izgulsz – nézek rá kérdőn.

- Nem szoktam olyat – rázza meg a fejét.

- Te már tudod, igaz? Tuti, hogy tudod a feladatot – fordulok felé csípőre tett kézzel.

- Nem, nem tudom – biztosít. – És Alston sem tudja meg előbb, mint te, mielőtt még kombinálnál.

- De velem egy időben megtudja.

- Lehet – fordul vissza az ablakhoz.

- Remek, akkor bagolypostával elküldhetnétek a megoldást.

- A megoldás ott van a receptben.

- És az írásbeli?

- Hermione, le merem fogadni, hogy az összes többi jelentkező együttvéve sem olvasott el annyi könyvet, amennyit te. És most elég! – szól rám szigorúan, mikor tiltakozni akarok. – Még egy szó a vizsgáról, és nem állok jót magamért!

- Könnyű neked, te már túl vagy rajta… Jól van, befejeztem – hagyom ott bosszúsan, és durcásan lehuppanok az ágy szélére. Csak sóhajt, megrázza a fejét, majd odajön hozzám.

- Azt hiszem, tényleg nem segít semmi más, csak ha elterelem a figyelmedet – mondja, majd leül mellém, maga fele fordít, és megcsókol.

- Elég hosszú még a hátralévő idő, hogy végig el tudd terelni a figyelmem – nevetem el magam, ahogy egy pillanatra hagy levegőhöz jutni.

- Sértő a feltételezése, kisasszony – szűkül össze a szeme.

- Tényleg? – incselkedek vele. – Bizonyítsa be, professzor úr! – mondom, mire egy ravasz mosoly tűnik fel az arcán.

- Ahogy óhajtja, Ms. Granger! – súgja, és már csókol is újra, és én pillanatok alatt beleszédülök a csókjába.

Legközelebb estefelé térünk vissza a valóságba, leginkább arra, hogy megéheztünk. Főleg én, aki csak csipegettem az ebédből. Mivel az egész ház csendes, arra jutunk, hogy Alston már vacsorázott, és visszavonult a szobájába.

- Nyugodtabb vagy, mint délután – méreget Perselus, miután összedobtam egy rántottát, és leültünk enni.

- Sokat segített, hogy elterelted a figyelmem.

- Ezek szerint van némi esély arra, hogy valamennyit alszunk az éjjel?

- Hát, ha segítesz – sandítok rá.

- Nem ébren tartani szeretnélek – szűkül össze a szeme. – Hanem, hogy valamennyit pihenj is a vizsgád előtt.

- Nem, most én sem arra gondoltam – nevetem el magam kicsit elpirulva. – Csak arra az egyszer már jól bevált összpontosító gyakorlatra – idézek vissza egy régi emléket egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon.

- Erről lehet szó – bólint rá Perselus is.

- Te mindig… okklumenciát használsz, ha nehéz helyzetbe kerülsz? – nézek rá óvatosan.

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Csak ha szükséges. De nem minden nehéz helyzet követeli meg, hogy lezárd az elmédet. Vagy az érzéseidet.

- De időnként hasznos lehet.

- Természetesen – ért egyet. – De megvannak a veszélyei is, így alaposan mérlegelni kell minden egyes esetben.

- Tudom – értek egyet. – De… nincs valami módszered, ami nem okklumencia, de mégis segít leküzdeni az idegességet?

- De van. Úgy hívják, önfegyelem – sandít rám pimaszul.

- Kösz – nevetem el magam. – Ez nekem nem erősségem.

- Ez tény – bólint rá. – Majd megtanulod.

- Egyszer biztos – fejezem be az evést. – Gyorsan rendbe teszem a konyhát, aztán ágyba kerülünk?

- Persze – hagyja rám, aztán felsétál az emeltre, én pedig rendet csinálok, aztán leroskadok egy székre.

Önfegyelem… jó duma. Nem tudom, honnan kéne szednem. A zsebemben a griffendéles bátorság van, valahol jó mélyen, de azt még elő tudom kaparni, ha szükséges. De némi nyugalmat? Áh, sóhajtok végül, aztán felmegyek Perselus után, mielőtt még hagynám, hogy a korábbi pánik újra maga alá temessen.

Mikor felérek, hallom, hogy a fürdőben csobog a víz, így az ablaknál állva várom, hogy Perselus végezzen a fürdéssel. Miután én is megfürödtem, a tükörben nézegetem Perselus láncát. Sokat jelent nekem, hogy most megint odaadta. Tényleg majdnem olyan lesz, mintha ott lenne velem. Ez a lánc mindig azt jelentette a számomra, hogy vigyáz rám, hogy számíthatok rá. És azt is, hogy annyira fontos vagyok a számára, hogy egy időre lemondjon róla. Persze vizsga után majd visszaadom neki, hisz hozzá tartozik. Azt hiszem, számára ez a lánc a mestere megbecsülését jelenti, és ez az egyik legfontosabb dolog az életében.

Mikor előkerülök a fürdőből, még a fotelban ül, és egy újságot olvas. Már menetrend szerint veszem ki a kezéből, és guggolok le elé.

- Perselus… köszönök mindent! – mosolygok rá.

- Mégis mit? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Most leginkább ezt – érintem meg a láncát. – Meg azt, hogy felkészítettél a vizsgára. Meg, hogy… elviseled a hisztimet, meg minden hülyeségemet. És főleg azt, hogy vagy nekem.

- Nem szeretnél inkább aludni? – morogja fejcsóválva, mire elnevetem magam.

- De, mehetünk – mondom, így felállunk, és bebújunk az ágyba. – Azért drukkolsz nekem holnap, ugye?

- Persze – bólint rá. – De ne feledd, amit a RAVASZ előtt mondtam!

- Mit is?

- Ne azon járjon az agyad, hogy mit gondolok rólad én, vagy bárki más. Arra figyelj, amit csinálsz, és akkor nem lesz semmi baj!

- Megpróbálom – ígérem neki, és odabújva hozzá a vállára hajtom a fejem. – Azért a neved garancia a sikerre – mosolyodom el egy kicsivel később. – És Alstoné is.

- Alston a legjobb, akitől tanulhattál – biztosít Perselus.

- És te is – vetem ellen, de erre csak vállat von, és témát vált.

- Elfeledkeztél az összpontosításról.

- Igazad van – nevetem el magam, és kényelmesen hanyattfekszem mellette. Felém fordul, és lassan a hasamra simul a tenyere.

- Hunyd el a szemed, és koncentrálj az érintésemre! – mondja, de én még rá sandítok.

- Előtte kérek egy puszit!

- Rendben – adja meg magát, és gyengéden megcsókol. – De most tedd, amit mondtam!

Pár másodpercig még fürkészem a gyönyörű szemét a beszűrődő holdfényben, de végül engedelmeskedem. Próbálok minden ideges és zavaró gondolatot kiüríteni az elmémből, és csak az érintésére, a kezéből áradó melegre koncentrálni. Lassan sikerül is, bár időről időre megzavar ebben az érintésének izgató mivolta, de tudom, abban is igaza van, hogy valamennyit aludnom kell a vizsga előtt. Lassan lelassul a légzésem, és érzem, ahogy az izmaim is ellazulnak, majd nem sokkal később el is alszom.

Másnap reggel, miután felébredtem, inkább meg sem szólalok, és a többiek sem nagyon szólnak hozzám, mert tudják, hogy bármire tudok robbanni, mikor ilyen feszült vagyok. Magamba erőltetek pár falatot, de mikor belátom, hogy inkább visszafele kívánkozik, nem próbálkozom tovább. Inkább felállok az asztaltól, és kifele indulnék a kertbe, de Alston utánam szól.

- Kisasszony, lehetőleg ne változtassa vaddisznóvá a bizottság asztalát! Most nem lesz ott a miniszter úr, hogy kihúzza a csávából.

Egy pillanatig döbbenten nézek rá, hogy erről ugyan honnan tud, de aztán elnevetem magam.

- Majd igyekszem.

- Rendben. Akkor sok szerencsét! – mosolyog még rám.

- Köszönöm! – sóhajtok, majd Perselusra pillantok, aki feláll, hogy kikísérjen.

- Ha kivágnak, azért hazajöhetek? – sandítok rá félénken.

- Persze. Valakinek takarítani is kell az üzletben – von vállat, mire csípőre tett kézzel megállok vele szemben.

- Azt hiszem, eddig is tökéletesen elboldogultam a bájitalmesteri papír nélkül! – nézek fel rá morcosan. – Ezután sem azon múlna a teljesítményem.

- Örülök, hogy ezt te mondtad ki – állja a pillantásom végtelen nyugalommal, ami csak még jobban bosszant, de folytatja. – Bármi történik… bármikor… ide hazajöhetsz.

- Köszönöm, Perselus – nézek rá hálásan, majd odalépek hozzá, és megölelem.

- Ügyes legyél! – mondja bíztatón, majd elenged.

- Mindent megteszek – ígérem neki, majd pár lépést hátrálva Londonba hopponálok.

Az épület, ahol a bájitalmesteri vizsgát tartják elég régi és komor, de már csak sóhajtok, ahogy felnézek rá, aztán összeszedem a griffendéles bátorságot és belépek.

A portás a Reggeli prófétába mélyed, de mire nyitnám a számat, hogy megkérdezzem, hova kell mennem, fel sem nézve megszólal.

- Második emelet, jobbra.

- Köszönöm – morgom oda neki. A segítőkészsége és a kedvessége nem dobott emeleteket a hangulatomon.

Végül elindulok felfele a lépcsőn, és közben nézegetem a hatalmas keretbe foglalt képeket. Évszázadokkal korábban élt bájitalmesterek, és egyéb híres varázslók vannak köztük. Néha hallom, ahogy összesúgnak a hátam mögött, nyilván azt tárgyalják, mit keresek én itt tizenkilenc évesen. Hát, én sem igazán tudom, de majd meglátjuk, döntöm el magamban, és folytatom az utam a második emeletre.

Hat-hét ember már várakozik a kijelölt helyen, és tény, amit tény, valóban mind idősebb nálam. A legifjabb is vagy öt évvel, a többiről meg ne is beszéljünk. Ők is csodálkozva mérnek végig, de nem szólnak semmit. A legtöbbje azért, mert még nálam is idegesebb, egy középkorú boszorkány pedig, aki eddig is láthatóan fenn hordta az orrát, most még feljebb emeli, és hátat fordít mindannyiunknak. Csak vállat vonok, és az egyik ablakhoz sétálva nézelődéssel ütöm el az időmet.

Közben érkeznek még néhányan, de csak csendben várakozunk a folyosón. Nem sokkal kilenc előtt tűnik fel egy öreg varázsló, aki beenged minket a terembe, és név szerint ültet le bennünket. Szokás szerint az első sorba kerülök, de hát ez sosem zavart.

Mikor elüti egy közeli toronyóra a kilencet, bevonul a bizottság. Majdnem annyian vannak, mint mi jelentkezők, néhány szóval üdvözölnek minket, majd a terem elején lévő hosszú asztalhoz telepszenek le.

A legidősebb varázsló laza intésére feltűnnek az üstjeink mellett a receptek. Azt már tudtam előre, hogy mindannyian mást fogunk készíteni, hogy még csak véletlenül se leshessünk egymásról. Rápillantok a receptre, de legnagyobb csalódásomra a lap tetején nem szerepel a bájital megnevezése.

Néhányan azonnal elindulnak, hogy összeszedjék a szükséges hozzávalókat, de én órán sem szerettem ilyenkor tolongani, így most sem teszem. Szépen ülök a helyemen, és nyugodtan végigolvasom a receptet. Néhány sor után felismerem, hogy ez a lélek-cserélő bájital receptje. Olvastam már egyszer, de még sosem készítettem. Arra szolgál, hogy két ember, aki megissza a bájitalt, 24 órára testet tudjon cserélni. Véleményem szerint hülye dolog, még soha nem jutott eszembe, hogy ilyet csináljak, de hát ez az én privát véleményem.

Elég bonyolult és hosszadalmas bájital, de nem tűnik reménytelennek.

Végül, mikor a legtöbben már visszatértek a helyükre, én is beszerző körútra indulok, hogy összegyűjtsem az összetevőket.

Tíz perccel később térek vissza a helyemre, és még egyszer alaposan átolvasom a receptet. Jó négyórás munkának tűnik, de hát nem is számítottam könnyebbre. Hosszú nap lesz, sóhajtok, főleg, hogy még ez után kell szóbelizni is. Olyan lesz az agyam, mire odakerülök, mint a kifacsart szivacs. Ennek ellenére veszek egy nagy levegőt, és nekilátok a bájitalnak.

Az összetevők előkészítése is elég sok időt vesz igénybe, de a jó részét meg kell csinálnom előre, mert közben nem lenne rá időm. Hát igen, ez az első csapda, amibe sokan beleesnek, de én szerencsére számítottam rá, így csak egy jó fél órával később, mikor már minden kész, gyújtom meg a tüzet az üstöm alatt.

Próbálok pontosan, precízen a recept szerint haladni, ahogy arra Perselus is felhívta a figyelmemet. Fel sem nézek, az első két órában fogalmam sincs, mi folyik körülöttem. Egyszer érzek valami éktelenül büdös gőzt áradni valahonnan a hátam mögül, de még ez sem bír kizökkenteni a munkából.

Nem sokkal ez után jutok el odáig, hogy egy fél órán át nem kell semmit csinálni a bájitallal, csak folyamatosan az óramutató járásával megegyező irányba keverni, hogy kioldódjanak a szarvasagancs-őrleményből a megfelelő anyagok. Baromira sokallom ezt a fél órát, és persze az Alston által belém nevelt kísérletező kedv is kezd ébredezni bennem. Valahol az agyam egy hátsó szegletében tudom, hogy nem ez a megfelelő hely és idő a kísérletezésre, de végül arra jutok, hogy ha minden ötödik keverés után keverek egyet a másik irányba is, azzal csak meggyorsíthatom a folyamatot. Veszek egy nagy levegőt, és végül kipróbálom az ötletemet. Néhány percig úgy tűnik, beválik a gondolatmenetem, de aztán lassan a bájital színe kezd megváltozni halvány fűzöldből világoskékre, ami határozottan nem tetszik nekem.

Kezdenék már pánikba esni, hogy most mi a fenét csináljak, hogy ne szúrjam el teljesen a dolgot, de aztán, mintha Perselus hangját hallanám a hátam mögött, ahogy azt mondja: önfegyelem, Mr. Granger, ne felejtse el! Csak elmosolyodom, nyugalmat erőltetek magamra, és szemügyre veszem a még hátralévő összetevőket, végiggondolva, hogy ezt a váratlan reakciót mivel fordíthatnám a saját javamra.

Végül arra jutok, hogy ha előre hozom az aprított cédrusfa kéreg adagolását, azzal semlegesíthetek néhány korai reakciót, és bár ezzel alapjaiban kell átrendeznem a recept hátralévő részét, nem igazán látok más megoldást.

Alaposan megizzadok a következő másfél órában, de végül sikerül visszaterelnem a csaknem elszúrt löttyöt a helyes medrébe, és az utolsó órában már az eredeti recept szerint befejezni a bájitalt.

Nem mondom, óriási megkönnyebbüléssel oltom el a tüzet az üstöm alatt, aztán csak várakozok, míg a hátralévő néhány ember is befejezi a munkát.

Amikor mindenki végez, a bizottságot vezető idős varázsló kiterel minket a teremből, még a lelkünkre köti, hogy együnk valamit, mert még a nap hátralévő része is hosszú lesz, aztán visszavonulnak a terembe, hogy értékeljék a munkánkat.

Ahogy végignézek a többieken, egyikük sem nyugodtabb, mint én. Mindegyik üveges szemekkel maga elé meredve próbálja végiggondolni, nem követett-e el valami hibát a munkája során. Na, olyan hülyeségeket, mint én tuti nem csináltak, csóválom meg a fejem, de végül arra jutok, hogy a bájital így vagy úgy, de jól sikerült, és ez a lényeg. Bár ha észrevették, tuti bele fognak kötni. Erre eszembe jut Alston figyelmeztetése, hogy jó lenne, ha nem változtatnám disznóvá az asztalukat, mire megint csak elmosolyodom. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit felbosszantanak majd a kérdések, de hát ők nem McGalagony, annyira nem fog elborulni az agyam, mint akkor.

Egy jó órával később a bizottság kisorjázik, majd két csapatra oszlanak, és két kisebb terembe vonulnak be, minket is elosztva két részre. Naná, hogy én abba a csoportba kerülök, amelyiket a bizottság vezetője is vizsgáztat. Nem is értem, hogy egy pillanatig is hogy reménykedhettem másban.

Ketten vannak előttem, amíg még rágom a körmömet, csak hogy alaposan pánikba essek, mikorra behívnak. Leülök a kijelölt helyemre, és várakozón nézek rájuk.

Az öreg varázsló tűnődve méreget egy darabig, aztán megszólal.

- Milyen hibát követett el a bájitalában, kisasszony?

- Nem hinném, hogy hiba az, amit elkövettem – sütöm le a szemem tűnődve.

- Nem követte a receptet.

- Valóban – ismerem be.

- Miért?

- Mert azt tanultam, hogy a recept nem szentírás – rázom meg a fejem. – Ha bebetonozottnak tekintünk minden receptet, soha nem jövünk rá új dolgokra.

- És ha ezzel elrontja a munkáját?

- Akkor kidobom, és kezdem elölről. De ha nem próbálom meg, akkor sosem tudom meg, lehet-e valamit jobban csinálni.

- Ez igaz. De az új ötletek kipróbálásánál sok mindent figyelembe kell venni – figyelmeztet az öreg.

- Így van.

- Ön most mit nem vett figyelembe?

- Talán azt – gondolkodom el alaposan -, hogy bár a visszafelé keveréssel a szarvasagancs gyorsabban oldódik, ugyanakkor a még nem kellően elvegyült tengeri moszattal korai reakcióba léphet.

- Pontosan. Alaposan felborította ezzel a sorrendet.

- Tudom – csóválom meg a fejem. – Alaposan bele is izzadtam, hogy talpra állítsam.

- Ennek ellenére megoldotta – csóválja meg a fejét ő is.

- Szerencsére – mosolyodom el halványan, és ezek után már visszatérünk a szakmai dolgokra.

Alaposan kifaggatnak arról, hogy mit tudok az általam készített bájital hatásairól, mellékhatásairól, arról, hogyan hat és miért, és egyenként az összetevőkről is. Mikor ebben kifulladtunk, feltűnik az öreg kezében egy kis fiola azzal a bájitallal, amivel sikerült Perselust is megmentenem.

- Adott már neki nevet? – sandít rám.

- Nem – nézek rá csodálkozva. – De nevezhetnék akár utolsó reménysugárnak is. Az volt.

- És segített? – néz rám kíváncsian.

- Szerencsére igen – mosolyodom el.

- Igazán szép munka. Honnan jött az ötlet?

- A Kék csillag esszenciából – emlékezek vissza. – Azon tűnődtem, hogy valóban kell-e számtalan ellenanyag a különböző mérgek semlegesítésére, vagy megoldható-e kevesebb összetevővel, ha azok hatását kiterjesztjük.

- Briliáns ötlet – bólogat. – Ismertetné a hatásmechanizmusát?

- Hogyne – bólintok rá, és ha már ennyire kíváncsi, kerekítek neki egy félórás kiselőadást a szárított polip működéséről, és az egyéb anyagokkal való kölcsönhatásáról. Úgy tűnik ezzel már elégedett, mert a vége fele már csak mosolyogva hallgat.

- Köszönjük, kisasszony – mondja végül. – Még egy dolgot áruljon el nekünk.

- Mi lenne az?

- Kitől tanult?

- A két legjobbtól - mosolyodom el.

- Vagyis?

- Perselus Piton professzor a mesterem – mondom, mire elismerés villan a szemében.

- Ő valóban az egyik legjobb. És… ha jól emlékszem, ő is szeret kísérletezni.

- Ez így van – nevetem el magam.

- És ki a másik?

- Alston Coward.

- Tudhattam volna – neveti el magát az öreg. – A jó öreg Alston… Piton professzorba is ő nevelte a kísérletező kedvet. Nos, kisasszony… valóban a két legjobb mesterrel hozta össze a sors. Becsülje meg őket.

- Ebben biztos lehet – biztosítom mosolyogva.

- Akkor már csak az van hátra, hogy gratuláljak a vizsgájához – áll fel nagy nehezen a kisöreg, mire én is felugrom, most már szívből mosolyogva odalépek hozzá, és megrázom a kezét.

- Köszönöm!

- Az ön érdeme, kisasszony! – hajt fejet az öreg. – További jó munkát kívánok! És adja át üdvözletemet Alstonnak!

- Feltétlenül – ígérem, és kisétálok a szobából, ahol átveszi a helyemet a következő delikvens.

Még bennem van a feszültség, ahogy kifele indulok az épületből, így az egyik lépcsőfordulóban leroskadok a lépcsőre, és próbálom felfogni, ami történt. Ugrálni szeretnék örömömben, de a hely nem alkalmas rá. Aztán egy pillanatra felrémlik előttem a kép, hogy Perselus mit reagálna, ha otthon kezdenék örömködni, de végül arra jutok, hogy csak nem lesz olyan drasztikus, így felkelek, kisétálok az épület elé, és hazahoppanálok.


	41. Chapter 41

A ház elé érkezem, de nem az üzleten keresztül megyek be, ahogy általában szoktam, magam sem tudom, miért. A nappaliban csak Alstont találom, a kedvenc foteljében ül, és az aznapi Prófétát olvassa. Mikor megállok az ajtóban, felnéz, és rám mosolyog.

- Siker?

- Mi az, még nem hallotta? – kuncogok.

- Még tart a vizsga – húzza el a száját az öreg. – Bertold barátomnak még nem volt ideje küldeni egy baglyot, hogy értesítsen az eredményekről.

- Gondolom – nevetek tovább. – Amúgy, ha ő a bizottság vezetője, akkor üdvözletét küldi. És mondott még valami olyasmit is, hogy a két legjobb mesterrel hozott össze a sors.

- Ezt csak a régi barátság emlékére mondhatta – neveti el magát Alston is. – Szóval?

- Siker – adom meg magam, és mintha még én is csak most fognám fel, ami történt, óriási megkönnyebbülés ömlik végig rajtam. Alston is mosolyog, nagy nehezen feláll a fotelből, odasétál hozzám, majd gratulál, és megölel.

- Köszönök mindent, Alston – mosolygok rá, mikor elenged.

- Ugyan, kisasszony – von vállat. – Ilyen született tehetség generációnként egy van. Az az én személyes szerencsém, hogy az utóbbi két generációból én találtam meg ezt a kivételes embert. Vagyis… magát Perselus találta, ezt ne felejtsük el! – figyelmeztet mosolyogva.

- Igen. Neki is meg fogom köszönni. Nem tudja, merre van?

- Egészen pontosan a háta mögött áll az ajtóban – vigyorog az öreg bájitalmester. Én is elfojtok egy vigyort és lassan megfordulok.

Perselus az ajtófélfának támaszkodva áll, és engem vizslat. Szokás szerint nem túl sok mindent tudok leolvasni az arcáról, de a szeme izzik, úgy, ahogy eddig ritkán láttam.

- Tartozom neked egy ígérettel – mondja, mielőtt megszólalhatnék.

- Tényleg? – tűnődöm el, hogy vajon mire is gondolhat.

- Hamar elfelejtetted – húzza össze a szemét.

- Nem, csak nem tudom, melyikre gondolsz. Sok mindent ígértél már.

- Ez nem igaz – löki el magát az ajtótól, és közelebb sétál hozzám. – Régen túl sok ígéretet kellett tennem. Ma már csak akkor teszek ilyet, ha komolyan gondolom – mondja, majd felém nyújtja a kezét. – Velem tartasz?

- A világ végére is – mosolyodok el halványan, és megfogom a kezét, hagyva, had vigyen magával, ahova csak szeretne.

Néhány másodperccel később egy vadregényes tájon bukkanunk fel. Csodaszép hely, azt hiszem, egy percig csak próbálom felfogni a környezetemet. Egy tóparton állunk körbe háborítatlan erdő, a kora nyári nap szikrákat hány a vízen.

- Hol vagyunk? – sandítok Perselusra, mikor megtalálom a hangom.

- A tó előttünk a Loch Lomond – mondja rezzenéstelenül, a szemét le sem veszi a vízről.

- Loch? Vagyis… Skóciában?

- Hm… látom, nem csak varázstudományokban járatos a kisasszony – sandít rám egy pillanatra.

- És miért is vagyunk itt?

- Mert egyszer megígértem neked, hogy elviszlek egy szép helyre, ahol sétálhatunk a vízparton.

- Tényleg gyönyörű ez a hely - tér vissza az én pillantásom is a vízre.

Egy perccel később Perselus közelebb lép hozzám, és hátulról átölel. Hátrahajtom a fejem a vállára, és veszek egy nagy levegőt. Ritka boldogságot érzek, amitől elmosolyodom.

- Elmondhatatlanul büszke vagyok rád – súgja Perselus.

- Neked köszönhetem – sandítok fel rá egy pillanatra, és megszorítom az engem ölelő kezét.

- Nem. A véredben van. Akárcsak nekem.

- De te hoztad elő belőlem. És ne tiltakozz! – kérem nevetve.

- Rendben – adja meg magát, és elenged. Mellém lép, és egy apró dobozkát nyújt felém. – Ez a tiéd. De… csak ha visszaadod az enyémet – szűkül össze a szeme.

- Mardekáros – nevetek tovább, miközben lecsatolom a láncát a nyakamból, és visszaadom neki, aztán átveszem tőle a kis fekete dobozt. Ahogy kinyitom, elmosolyodom. A benne lévő lánc szakasztott mása az övének. Kiveszi a dobozból, és a nyakamba kapcsolja.

- Köszönöm - nézek fel rá meghatottan.

- Megdolgoztál érte – sandít rám, mire csípőre tett kézzel várakozón nézek rá. – Szívesen – teszi hozzá egy fintorral, mire újra elmosolyodom.

- Na ugye, hogy nem is olyan nehéz.

- Inkább sétáljunk egyet. Fentről még lenyűgözőbb látvány – int a fejével egy magasabban fekvő rész felé, és elindulunk.

Csendesen sétálunk egymás mellett, mindketten elmerülünk a saját gondolatainkban. Elmondhatatlanul boldognak érzem magam, és ha őszinte akarok lenni, ebben csak kisebb szerepe van a jól sikerült bájitalmesteri vizsgámnak. Egy csodálatos ember sétál mellettem, és abban a pillanatban nem érdekel, ha ezt rajtam kívül nem érti meg senki más. Csak az számít, hogy itt van.

Néha felé sandítok, de úgy érzem, gondolatban máshol jár, így jó darabig nem szólok. Csak akkor töröm meg a csendet, mikor már majdnem felérünk a dombtetőre.

- Tudod… már másfél éve, hogy együtt élünk, de néha még mindig hihetetlen…

- Micsoda? – tér vissza a jelenbe, és fürkészőn néz rám.

- Az, hogy ilyen is tudsz lenni.

- Az ember egy rendkívül alkalmazkodóképes lény – mondja, ahogy a tekintete visszafordul uticélunk, a domb teteje fele.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Ugyanúgy képes alkalmazkodni a jó körülményekhez, mint a rosszhoz. Bár a jóhoz kicsit könnyebb…

- Szóval ennyi? Alkalmazkodsz?

- Mindannyian ezt tesszük. Életünk minden percében.

- Ez nem túl romantikus – húzom el a számat, mire vet rám egy átható pillantást.

- Mondtam karácsonykor, hogy ne szokd meg – emlékeztet, de ahogy felérünk a dombra, és végigtekint a tájon, már látom a szemében, hogy ettől a látványtól képes lenne újra romantikus hangulatba kerülni.

Csak közelebb lépek hozzá, átkarolom a derekát, a vállára hajtom a fejem, és némán gyönyörködök a tájban. Neki kell egy perc, hogy a keze megtalálja a helyét a derekamon, de ahogy érzem, hogy közelebb húz magához, halványan elmosolyodom, és kis ideig csak élvezzük ezt a hihetetlen békét.

- Elárulod – szólalok meg jó néhány perccel később -, hogy mire gondoltál az előbb?

- Mikor? – kérdez vissza kitérően, és a szeme már újra komor.

- Mikor sétáltunk fel. Mielőtt felhoztam a hülye kérdésemet.

- Semmi rossz nem volt a kérdésedben. Vagyis… nem is kérdeztél semmit. Csak megállapítottál egy tényt.

- Most viszont kérdeztem – sandítok fel rá. –És te kerülöd a választ.

- Igen – bólint rá.

- Nem akarod elmondani?

- Nem, ezt most nem.

- De… azt mondtad, nincsenek titkaid előttem – nyafogok, pedig tudom, hogy azt mindennél jobban utálja. A reakciót érzem is a megfeszülő izmaiban.

- Nem fair játékot űzöl velem – mondja kicsit keményebben. – De ám legyen.

- Perselus – nézek rá kicsit ijedten. – Ha ennyire nem akarod… én csak… tudod, griffendéles kíváncsiság.

- Sok évvel ezelőtt – kezd bele, mintegy figyelmen kívül hagyva a mentegetőzésemet -, még talán annyi idős sem voltam, mint most te… anyám egyszer azt mondta… az lenne a legjobb, ha… egyedül élném le az életem.

- Mi? – nézek rá döbbenten. – Hogy lehet ilyet mondani valakinek? Főleg a saját fiának?

- Nem bántani akart ezzel. Bár a tapintat neki sem volt erőssége soha, ez tény. Csupán attól félt, hogy… egy nő mellett… én is olyanná válnék, mint apám volt.

- Sokat szenvedtetek apád miatt? – kérdezem óvatosan.

- Anyám csak szerette volna megelőzni, hogy ez megismétlődjön – mondja kikerülve a kérdésemet.

- És… mit mondasz te most… másfél év együttélés után?

- Sosem tudnálak bántani. Még akkor sem, ha…

- Ha kiborítalak valami gyerekes hisztivel – mosolyodom el.

- Soha még csak eszembe sem jutott.

- Perselus – fogom meg a kezét. – Te nem ő vagy. Nem vagy olyan, mint ő.

- Remélem - sóhajt, de nem néz rám.

- Így van, hidd el! De… sosem beszéltél édesanyádról…

- Azt kérdezted, mire gondoltam. Erre.

- Értem – sóhajtok, és a figyelmem visszafordul a messzeség fele. Közben persze az elhangzottakon gondolkodom. Valóban soha nem beszélt az anyjáról. Vajon mi történhetett vele? Lehet, hogy a történtek hatására vele is megromlott Perselus viszonya? Nem lehetett könnyű átvészelniük azokat az időket.

- Édesanyád… ő él még? – kérdezem, de nem merek ránézni.

- Igen – mondja színtelen hangon.

- És…

- Ms. Granger, nyomatékosan megkérem, hogy ezt a témát ne bolygassa fel! – mondja, és a hangját utoljára két évvel ezelőtt hallottam ilyen keménynek, mikor is felhívtam magunkra McGalagony figyelmét. Elenged, ellép tőlem, és kisétál egészen a szirt szélére.

- Ne haragudj! – szólok utána. – Nem akartalak megbántani. Csak… én is bemutattalak a szüleimnek, és… arra gondoltam, hogy te nem szeretnél engem bemutatni édesanyádnak? – kérdezem, de jó ideig nem válaszol. Mikor már feladom, hogy kapok valami reakciót, és utána lépek, végül mégis megszólal.

- Ismer téged. És tudja, hogy veled vagyok. Legyen elég ennyi. És ebben nem tűrök vitát! – szakít félbe szigorúan, mikor érzi, hogy ellenkezni akarok. – És Alston nem tud róla semmit, így felesleges lenne zaklatnod a kérdéseiddel.

- Rendben – adom meg magam, bár majd megőrjít a kíváncsiság, jól ismerem ezt a hangszínt, ilyenkor tényleg nincs apelláta. – Csak azt áruld el… ha ismer, és tudja, hogy együtt vagyunk… még mindig aggódik amiatt… amit az előbb mondtál?

- Egy ideje nem beszéltem vele. Nem tudom – ad végül kitérő választ, és ezúttal jó időre csend borul ránk.

Sokáig némán nézelődünk, egy idő után elfárad a lábam, így letelepszem a szirt szélén, és tovább tűnődöm a dolgokon.

Vajon igazat mondott, és tényleg ismerem az édesanyját? Meglepődnék, ha így lenne. Nem sok közös ismerősünk van. A Roxfort tanári karán és az évfolyamtársaimon kívül mondhatni senki. Csak Alston. Viszont Perselus nem az a típus, aki álinformációkkal kábítana, így fel kell tételeznem, hogy igaz, amit mondott. Vagyis az édesanyja a Roxfortban van, vagy legalábbis ott volt. De ha ott lett volna, észre kellett volna vennem. A háború előtt is és után is volt egy-egy év, mikor alaposan szemmel tartottam őt. Na nem mintha bármi esélyem lett volna észrevenni valamit, amit ő el akar rejteni. Mindig is ez volt az erőssége. Jól rejtőzködni. Jól leplezni dolgokat. Ha valamit titokban akar tartani, az titok az idők végezetéig.

És tulajdonképpen megértem. Ha kitudódott volna, az veszélybe sodorhatta volna őt, az édesanyját, az ügyünket. Hisz igaz, hogy Perselus gyakran tűnik érzéketlennek, valójában nem az. Nagyon is sebezhető. És az édesanyja nagy támadási felületet jelenthetett volna számára. Némi töprengés után megértem, hogy miért akarta titokban tartani a személyét. De végül megcsóválom a fejem. A háborúnak vége, a veszély elmúlt. Már igazán lazíthatna a biztonsági szabályokon.

Aztán rájövök, hogy talán a régi dolgok miatt, a rossz emlékek miatt még mindig könnyebb neki, nekik, ha távol vannak egymástól, ha nem emlékeztetik egymást folyton arra, amit átéltek. Talán a keménysége, amit most magára öltött, nem más, mint védekezés a régi dolgok ellen, a rémálmok ellen, az emlékek ellen.

Aztán újra azon kezdek töprengeni, vajon ki lehet az. Senki nem tűnt fel, akivel közelebbi kapcsolatban állt volna.

Az édesanyja hatvan, legfeljebb hetven körüli boszorkány lehet. Nem sok ilyen volt a kastélyban, talán egy kezemen megszámolom.

Kis híján elnevetem magam, mikor eszembe jut, hogy ez a leírás akár még McGalagonyra is ráillene. Abszurd. Aztán meg arra gondolok, hogy ez a kor kérdés elég fals nyom is lehet, hisz elég csak egy kis kor-korrigáló főzet, vagy más egyéb erre a célra használatos bűbáj, és máris el tudjuk fedni valakinek az igazi korát. Évtizedeket lehet csalni, és senki nem gyanakodna.

Mégiscsak abból kellene kiindulnom, hogy kivel láthattam bizalmasabb viszonyban, ki volt az, akit kedvelt a kastélyban.

Erről eszembe jut egy réges-régi beszélgetésünk ugyanerről a kérdésről. Akkor abban maradtunk, hogy nagyjából azokat az embereket kedvelte, akiknek nem volt a nevében az, hogy professzor. Vagyis Madam Pomfrey-t, Madam Hoocht és Madam Cvikkert.

Ezzel erősen leszűkült a kör. Madam Hoocht élből kihúzom, magam sem tudom miért, csak egy megérzés. Maradt kettő, és ezen eltűnődöm. Tudom, hogy Madam Pomfrey-val sokat dolgoztak együtt, és sokat segítették egymás munkáját, de aztán bevillan a kép, mikor a háború tébolyában a gyengélkedőre hoppanáltam Perselussal, és az öreg javasasszony szeme még csak meg sem rebbent, mikor azt mondta, kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint Perselusszal foglalkozni.

Ezzel egy időben megvilágosodom, és sok apró részlet, amivel eddig nem is foglalkoztam, értelmet nyer. Régi jelenetek jutnak eszembe, legelőször is az, mikor az öreg könyvtáros boszorkány ott hagyott minket kettesben a könyvtárban késő este, hogy majd Perselus bezár, ha végzett a dolgával. Aztán az, hogy folyton adott nekem bájitalos könyveket a könyvtár zárolt részlegéből, ami elvileg szabályellenes, hisz diákok nem férhetnek hozzá azokhoz a könyvekhez. Aztán a könyv, amit Perselus kihozott a kastélyból, mikor McGalagony kivágott bennünket. Madam Cvikker senkinek nem engedte volna meg, hogy kihozzon a Roxfortból egyet a féltett könyvei közül. Senkinek, kivéve Perselust. Az egyetlen embert, akiben bízik.

- Látom, rájöttél – vet rám Perselus egy metsző pillantást.

- Sajnálom! – sütöm le a szemem.

- Nem számít – rázza meg a fejét. – Csak… hagyd őt békén!

- De… egyszer sem jött be hozzád… mikor eszméletlenül feküdtél a gyengélkedőn – mondom ki az első dolgot, ami eszembe jut. - Egy hétig… csak én voltam melletted, csak én fogtam a kezed.

- Végig tudta, mi van velem. Érezte. Mindig is így volt ez. Mindig éreztük egymás fájdalmát, még távolról is, ettől volt még nehezebb. Hiába találtam menedéket a kastélyban, mikor tizenegy évesen odakerültem, mindig éreztem, mi történik anyámmal. Ő is tudott rólam mindent, mikor a gyengélkedőn voltam.

- De neked talán segített volna, ha ő is ott van – ellenkezek elcsukló hangon.

- Nem – sóhajt. – Sosem tudtunk segíteni egymásnak. Sosem tudtuk megvédeni egymást. Az egyetlen dolog, amit tehettem érte az életben, hogy bevittem a kastélyba.

- Perselus… - próbálom engesztelni.

- Ez az igazság – mondja keményen, és ezúttal a szemembe néz. Nem tehetek mást, csak elhúzom a számat, amit beismerésnek vél, mert visszafordul a messzeség felé.

- És… nagyon haragudott… mikor miattam kirúgtak a kastélyból? – fintorgok.

- Akkor nem lenne még mindig a polcodon az a könyv, amit utánad küldött – emlékeztet Perselus. – És addig sem volt köztünk túl sok kapcsolat, míg ott voltam.

- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozom. – Kedves volt hozzád, és bízott benned. Te pedig vigyáztál rá. Féltetted őt. Azért is vitted oda.

- Nem igazán kért belőle – rázta meg a fejét Perselus. – Ő… a saját világában él. Senkit nem enged be igazán. Még engem sem. Néha tudtunk egészen normálisan beszélgetni… de nem ez volt a gyakoribb.

- És te ebbe csak így beletörődsz? Te, aki sosem adtál fel semmit?

- Nocsak… - sandít rám. – Ezt most hallom tőled először. Eddig mindig az ellenkezőjéről győzködtél.

- Tudom. Tévedtem – mosolygok rá halványan, mire letelepszik mellém.

- Egy elrontott gyerekkort nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni. Később, miután némileg törlesztettem apámnak… anyámmal valamennyire normalizálódott a viszonyunk. Nem volt… olyan, amilyennek lennie kellett volna, de… tűrhető volt.

- És nem akarsz javítani rajta?

- Őszintén? – néz rám kicsit hűvösen. – Nem.

- De mégiscsak az anyád…

- Igen. De én már nem vagyok gyerek. Sosem voltam. Alston és te vagytok a családom. Anyámnak egy dolog kell. Hogy senki és semmi ne emlékeztesse a múltra. Vagyis… pont jó ez így, hogy távolabb kerültünk egymástól. Néha majd beszélünk. Gondolom. De ha nem sem fogok a kardomba dőlni. Neki mindene megvan a kastélyban. Biztonságban van, van valami, amiért élhet. Nekem pedig mindez megvan idekint.

- Haragszol rá.

- Nem, ez nem harag – rázta meg a fejét Perselus. – Ő nem tudott megvédeni engem, én őt. Akkor nem számíthattunk egymásra, most pedig már más-más világban élünk mindketten. Megtaláltuk a saját életünket.

- De elbúcsúztál tőle, mikor eljöttél…

- Igen. És egyszer majd a könyvedet is visszaviszem neki. Hermione… nem vagyunk… rosszban. Csak… nem akarjuk gerjeszteni egymás fájdalmát. Újra és újra visszahozni a rémálmokat. Ez így a legjobb mindkettőnknek, hidd el!

- De olyan rossz, hogy ez bánt téged…

- Bánt? Nem tudom. Van épp elég más is, ami bántson. Hagyom, hogy élje az életét, és én is szeretném élni az enyémet. És hidd el, ezt ő is így gondolja. Régen sem álltunk ennél közelebb egymáshoz. Sőt… ennél sokkal rosszabb is volt. Volt mikor valóban haragudtam rá.

- De… végül mégis megvédted.

- Igen. Amikor már erős varázsló voltam.

- Vagyis… minden tiltakozásod ellenére törődsz vele.

- Egy szóval sem állítottam az ellenkezőjét. Tudja, hogy ha bajban van, rám mindig számíthat. De… komolyra fordítva a szót, Ms. Granger… gondoljon bele… melyikünket ismeri olyannak, aki jó néven venné, ha a másik a nyakán lógna? Világháborút szeretne?

- Jó Merlin, dehogy – mosolyodom el végül. – De… lehet, hogy ez egyszer majd jobb lesz?

- A jóslástan az egyetlen mágiaág, amiben nem hiszek, Ms. Granger. Ki tudja, mit hoz a jövő? De ebbe most ne avatkozzon bele, ha kérhetem! – mondja szigorúan, de végül megenyhül a hangja. - Nem miattam, miatta. Hagyjuk meg neki a nyugalmát. Sokat szenvedett a múltban, megérdemli.

- Rendben – adom meg magam végül. – De… visszavihetnénk együtt a könyvet… mondjuk karácsonykor, vagy ilyesmi – javaslom.

- Ne számíts tőle nagy egymás nyakába borulásra – figyelmeztet. – Nem az a fajta. Öt perc alatt ki fog hajítani a könyvtárból, főleg ha egyetlen gyűrődést is talál a könyveden.

- Majd igyekszem vigyázni rá. És mi lenne, ha meghívnánk őt is karácsonykor vacsorára?

- Erről megkérdezhetnéd Potter barátodat is, meg dadogós Longbottomot… Biztos értékelnék még anyám társaságát az enyémen felül – mondja morcosan, és érzem, hogy már feszegetem a türelme határát.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy Harryék idén is eljöhetnek?

- Egy feltétellel.

- Békén hagyom anyádat.

- Olvas a gondolataimban, Ms. Granger – gúnyolódik egy kicsit.

- Bár úgy lenne – nevetem el magam. – Nézd, én ezt könnyen eldöntöm, csak nem szeretném, hogy tíz év múlva majd a szememre vesd.

- Efelől nyugodt lehet, kisasszony – biztosít. – Amennyi kapcsolatot igényelek anyámmal, annak megkeresem a lehetőséget. Így volt eddig is, és így lesz ezután is. És most beszéljünk végre valami másról! – csattan fel elveszítve a türelmét.

- Jól van, jól van – csitítom. – Akkor meséld el, honnan ismered ezt a helyet – próbálok békésebb vizekre evezni, de ahogy sóhajt, tudom, megint beletenyereltem valamibe.

- Épp elég időszak volt az életemben, mikor menekülnöm kellett, ahhoz, hogy felfedezzem a világ békésebb, elhagyatott tájait – mondja kitérően.

- Akkor megtaláltad itt a békét?

- A béke mindig törékeny és időleges valami – rázza meg a fejét.

- Ezért kell vigyáznunk rá. Szóval? Akkor megtaláltad itt a békét?

- Akkor igen. De akkor nem boldogított egy kíváncsi griffendéles csitri – sandít rám.

- Te hoztad ide a kíváncsi griffendéles csitrit – figyelmeztetem, mire megforgatja a szemét.

- Ez tény.

- Na látod – nevetem el magam. – Ne morogj már! Annyira szép ez a hely! Köszönöm, hogy idehoztál!

- Megígértem – sóhajt, majd visszatér a figyelmünk az előttünk elterülő táj felé, és szinte érzem, hogy nyugszik meg ő is újra.

- Szóval akkor visszakaphatom végre otthon is a nyugalmam? – szólal meg egy jó fél órával később.

- Hát persze – hagyom rá. – Végül is mindent megtanultam már, amit meg lehet. Csak kitesszük az oklevelemet a falra, és tódulni fognak a vevők – húzom az agyát, mire rám villan a szeme.

- Ne bízza el magát, Ms. Granger! Amúgy pedig… nem a tanulási mániádtól őrülök meg, hanem…

- Hanem attól, mikor nekiállok hisztizni valami vizsga miatt.

- Pontosan. Amúgy, a muglik mondják ezt jól, a jó pap holtig tanul. Én is tanulok nap mint nap valami újat. Alstontól, vagy egy új könyvből, véletlen felfedezésekből.

- Tudom. De azért jó érzés, hogy túl vagyok rajta, és sikerült. Főleg, hogy volt idő, mikor azt sem remélhettem, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálhatom. De jól alakult minden.

- Sok olyan időszak volt, mikor nem reménykedhettünk ebben vagy abban. De most más idők járnak – tűnődött el.

- Igen, most nem tudnék olyan dolgot mondani, amit szeretnék, és elérhetetlennek tűnik.

- Á, a kisasszony az ifjúság minden önbizalmával úgy érzi, hogy az övé a világ?

- Valahogy úgy – bólintok rá.

- Jó érzés lehet – ráncolja a homlokát.

- Te nem így érzed?

- Én elégedett vagyok azzal, amim van, pillanatnyilag nem vágyom többre. Van otthonom, családom, munkám, amit szeretek. És itt vagy te, aki mindig kicsikarsz belőlem olyan szavakat, amiket egyébként semmi kedvem kimondani – sandít rám végül.

- Pedig nem is fáj – ugratom. – Jól van, most nem csikarok ki belőled többet. Ma már úgyis túlteljesítetted önmagad.

- Teljesen kiforgatsz önmagamból – elégedetlenkedik.

- Az nem szeretném – nevetem el magam. – Ha kifordulnál önmagadból, kiábrándulnék belőled.

- Akkor jó. Nem áll szándékomban megváltozni.

- Helyes – mosolygok rá, pedig nálam jobban nem tudja senki, hogy az elmúlt két évben milyen sokat változott.

Sejtheti, hogy mi jár a fejemben, mert megenged magának egy alig látható, ritka mosolyt, mikor rám pillant, majd egy kis időre megint csend borul ránk.

- Az előbb mondtál valamit – töri meg végül a csendet -, ami arra enged következtetnem, hogy tíz év múlva is szeretnél velem lenni.

- Ameddig élek, szeretnék veled lenni, de ezt te is tudod – nézek rá értetlenül. – Párszor elmondtam már.

- Gondoltam, közben hátha meggondoltad magad.

- Ugyan mitől?

- Végül is megtanultál tőlem mindent, amit lehetett…

- Lökött mardekáros – forgatom meg a szemem. – Azt hiszed, mindenki úgy gondolkodik, mint ti? Képzeld, van, aki nem csak érdekkapcsolatokban látja a világot. Amúgy meg… épp az előbb mondtad, hogy holtig tanulhatok. Akár tőled is. Szóval érezd magad ezáltal bebiztosítva. Amíg tudsz nekem mit tanítani, nem kell eltűnődnöd ezen a kérdésen.

- Megfontolom.

- Perselus… most komolyan, hányszor kell még elmondanom?

- Mondjuk minden vasárnap? – néz rám.

- Oké, csak meg ne und! – nevetem el magam.

- Nem fogom – ígéri, én viszont eltűnődöm valamin.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Csak óvatosan.

- Csak… őrzöl még ilyen titkokat? Csak azért, mert… mondtad már párszor, hogy nincsenek titkaid előttem… vagy valami ilyesmit.

- Most már tényleg nincs – mondja, de aztán eltűnődik és vállat von. – És ugyanakkor van millió. Olyan dolgok, amikről nem is akarsz tudni. És én sem akarok róla beszélni.

- Tudod, hogy nem ilyenre gondoltam – simogatom meg a karját.

- Akkor tényleg nincs.

- Az jó – bólintok rá, és a vállára hajtom a fejem.

Lassan szürkülni kezd, aztán nézzük, ahogy feljönnek az égre a csillagok. Egyikünknek sincs kedve mozdulni, sőt jó lenne megállítani az időt, olyan békés, idilli ez a pillanat.

- Tényleg úgy érzed, megvan mindened, amire vágysz? – néz rám kis idővel később.

- Nagyjából igen – mosolyodom el. – Van pár dolog… de ezek… távlati célok – tűnődöm.

- Távlati?

- Igen, tudod, ez olyasmi, amit csak öt vagy tíz éven belül szeretnél elérni. Neked nincs ilyen?

- Nem is tudom – gondolkodik el ő is. – Nem igazán vagyok hozzászokva, hogy ennyire előre tervezhetek.

- De biztos van olyan, amit szeretnél…

- Nem szoktam álmodozni, kisasszony – sandít rám. – Az mindig csak nehezebbé tette a dolgokat.

- Akkor próbáld meg most – fordulok felé. – Hunyd le a szemed, és képzeld el, hogy bármit elérhetsz, bármit megkaphatsz…

- Mondtam már, hogy nekem tökéletesen megfelel a mostani állapot – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Talán csak azért, mert nem mered szabadon engedni a fantáziádat – húzom az agyát.

- Miben mesterkedsz? – vesz alaposan szemügyre.

- Én? Ártatlan vagyok – nevetem el magam. – Mégis miben mesterkednék?

- Valami jár abban az okos fejedben – vizslat továbbra is.

- A távlati céljaim, ahogy azt már mondtam – vonok vállat.

- Amit nem mondasz el.

- Nem. Mégpedig azért, mert azt hinnéd, mindjárt holnap szeretném, pedig ez nem igaz. A legkevésbé sem. És magadban akkora ügyet csinálnál belőle, mint a Himalája, holott semmi szükség rá.

- A kisasszony azt hiszi, hogy ennyire ismer? – pillant rám.

- Oh, igen, vannak dolgok, amiben ennyire ismerlek – biztosítom. – Tudom, hogy mi az, amire rágörcsölsz, pedig nem kéne. De ebbe most ne menjünk bele. Inkább… lassan hazamehetnénk. Kezd hűvös lenni.

- Rendben – bólint rá, miközben felállunk.

- Máskor is eljövünk ide?

- Persze – egyezik bele. – Egyszer körbe is sétálhatjuk a tavat.

- Ahhoz azért elég nagy – nézek vissza, de a sötétben már nem látok többet a tóból, mint egy holdfény által megvilágított csíkot.

- Reggeltől estig körbe lehet érni – von vállat Perselus. – Majd egyszer, ha szükségünk lesz egy napnyi nyugalomra. Most gyere! – nyújtja felém a kezét, és ahogy megfogom, hazavisz.

Egyből a szobánkban bukkanunk fel, de Perselus nem engedi el a kezem.

- Teljesen átfagytál. Előbb is szólhattál volna…

- De olyan jó volt ott ücsörögni – vonok vállat. – Olyan csendes, békés.

- Holnap meg elfogyasztod a megfázás elleni bájital készletünket.

- Majd készítek helyette. De inkább bevetek most egy forró zuhanyt, és akkor holnap nem lesz semmi baj.

- Menj csak! – engedi el a kezem, és én valóban elmegyek fürödni.

Perselusnak igaza van, valóban átfagytam, hisz a késő tavaszi este hőmérséklete még nem igazán megfelelő a természetben ücsörgésre, így hosszú ideig folyatom magamra a meleg vizet, hogy átmelegedjek. Közben persze azokon a dolgokon pörög az agyam, amiről beszélgettünk.

Hát igen, minek is tagadjam, vannak távlati céljaim. Bár tudom, hogy eddig is rengeteg mindent elértem már, azért van még néhány dolog, amire vágyom. Persze ezt, ahogy az mondtam is, nem szeretném Perselus nyakába zúdítani, mert tudom, első körben falnak menne tőle. Másodikban meg elkezdene kifogásokat keresni. Ahogy régen is szokta. Megtanultam már, hogy nála nem érdemes fejjel menni a falnak, sokkal inkább tengernyi türelem és egy kis idő kell ahhoz, hogy elérjek dolgokat. Még olyanokat is, amiket első hallásra hajmeresztőnek tart.

Pedig ezt valószínűleg eléggé annak találná. Holott nem vágyom semmi különlegesre, csak igazi, átlagos családi életre. Ahogy ez eszembe jut, már hallom is Perselus hangját, amint azt mondja, neki nem igazán van fogalma arról, hogy milyen a normális családi élet, mert soha nem tapasztalta meg. Na igen, a kifogások…

Majd meg kell győznöm, hogy feleslegesek.

Meg arról, hogy teljesen normális, hogy két embernek, akik együtt élnek és szeretik egymást gyerekeik legyenek.

Meg arról, hogy ő nem olyan, mint az apja. Hogy sosem bántana sem engem, sem a gyerekeinket.

Meg arról is, hogy sem én, sem a gyerekeink soha nem szégyellnénk őt, vagy a múltját.

Meg arról is, hogy igenis képes arra, hogy szeressen egy gyereket, és gondoskodjon róla, ahogy Dracóval is tette éveken át.

Meg még egy csomó dologról.

De ehhez kell az az öt-tíz év, amiről beszéltem.

Most azonban elzsongít a meleg víz, így gyorsan kimászok alóla, magamra húzom a hálóingemet, és visszamegyek a szobába.

- Hoztam fel egy kis vacsorát – néz rám Perselus.

- Életet mentettél – mosolygok rá.

- Akkor gyorsan láss neki. Közben én is megfürdök – mondja, majd lopok tőle egy puszit, és hagyom, hogy eltűnjön a fürdőben, én pedig falatozni kezdek.

Nap közben nem is éreztem, milyen éhes vagyok, csak amikor megérzem az étel illatát, így alaposan bevacsorázok, míg Perselus letusol, végül csak egy perccel azelőtt bújok be az ágyba, hogy előkerülne.

Perselus bűvöl egy aprócska tüzet a kandallóban, hogy nehogy tényleg megfázzunk reggelig, aztán bebújik mellém az ágyba. Felkönyököl, és látom, hogy valami jár a fejében, de mielőtt rákérdeznék, megszólal.

- Ami a távlati terveidet illeti… ráérsz még velük.

- Ezért hívják távlati tervnek, ahogy ezt már kifejtettem a beszélgetésünk elején – mosolyodom el.

- Igaz.

- Szóval… nem is olyan idegborzoló gondolat?

- Sosem állítottam ilyet – tűnődik el. – De olyat sem, hogy könnyű dolgod lenne. Jól meggondoltad?

- Mindig sötétebbre fested a képet magadról, mint amilyen valójában – csóválom meg a fejem. – Nem olyan szörnyű a helyzet.

- Ha te mondod – húzza el a száját. – De az már… valóban egy végleges és visszavonhatatlan helyzet.

- Nem mondod – ugratom.

- Ms. Granger! Vegye komolyan a kérdést! Tulajdonképpen az életéről van szó!

- Tisztában vagyok vele – bólintok rá. – Komolyan is veszem, amennyire kell. De szemernyivel sem jobban. Nem vagyok hajlandó átvenni a borúlátó gondolkodásodat. Szerencsédre.

- Igen, szerencsémre – csóválja meg a fejét nem túl meggyőzően, de végül elfekszik mellettem, én pedig közelebb csúszok hozzá, és a vállára hajtom a fejem.

Elgondolkodom azon, amit mondott. Szóval nem áll égnek minden szál haja az ötlettől, hogy egyszer majd családunk legyen. Ez már egy nagyon jó kezdet. Legalább kétévnyi győzködést spórolt nekem a tízből. Örülök ennek az ölembe hullott ajándéknak, így ezúttal én könyökölök fel, és mosolyogva nézem egy darabig, de ő nem néz rám. Tudom, csak tetteti az alvást, így elnevetem magam egy pillanatra, de erre sem reagál.

- Csodálatos apa lennél – súgom végül a fülébe.

- Na persze – morogja.

- Komolyan mondtam. Majd meglátod.

- Aludj már! – néz rám végül.

- Ne morogj már! – passzolom vissza a labdát, mert látom, hogy nem igazán mérges, inkább csak szőnyeg alá söpörné a témát. – Tudod, hogy nekem mindig igazam van – ugratom.

- Ebben csak az a bökkenő, hogy nekem is – sandít rám.

- Hm… akkor valahogy kompromisszumra kell jutnunk.

- Egy mardekárossal szemben? – néz rám kételkedve.

- Nem, a párommal szemben – nézek vissza rá kihívón.

- Úgy talán van esélyed – adja meg magát egy teátrális sóhajjal.

- Szóval akkor elhiszed, hogy csodálatos apa lennél?

- A csodálatos szót bármivel kapcsolatban megkérdőjelezem, ha magamról van szó – ráncolja a homlokát. – De mindent megteszek, és ez legalább őszinte.

- Kezdetnek megteszi – bólintok rá. – Majd még nevellek egy kicsit, mire eljön az ideje.

- Azon a koron már túl vagyok – figyelmeztet. – De most már tényleg hagyhatnál aludni, mert holnap kiállhatatlan leszek.

- Nem, szerintem holnap kellőképpen elgondolkodó leszel. De majd beszélek Alstonnal, hogy beszéljen a fejeddel – fenyegetem meg.

- Nem szép dolog, hogy folyton szövetkeztek ellenem. Én soha nem játszom ki ellened Alstont.

- Mert velem máshogy is szót lehet érteni. De esetedben ő az egyetlen ember, akire hallgatsz.

- Ez nem igaz. Ha valaki minden őrültségre rá tud venni, akkor az te vagy. És ez tény, ne is próbálj ellenkezni!

- Jól van, tudom, igazad van – húzom el a számat. – Igyekszem csak mérsékelten kihasználni a helyzetemet – ígérem.

- Remélem is – bólint rá.

- Akkor most hagylak aludni. És ígérem, holnap nem szövetkezek ellened. Csak a jövő héten – ugratom, majd adok neki egy puszit. – Aludj jól!

- Te is – pillant rám megkönnyebbülten, hogy talán tényleg nem nyaggatom tovább. Végül úgy döntök, ma este tényleg békén hagyom, és majd ugyanilyen kis lépésekkel érem el egyszer a célt.

- Szeretlek! – súgom még neki, mire csak türelmetlenül rám pillant, de aztán megadja magát.

- Én is téged, te makacs, griffendéles fruska – sóhajt, majd ellentmondást nem tűrően visszahúz magához, így még gyorsan adok neki egy puszit, és a vállára hajtom a fejem.

Tudom, hogy igaz, amit mond, mindig, minden őrültségre rá tudom venni. Ez egy olyan dolog, amit mondjuk két évvel ezelőtt nem is mertem remélni. Rengeteg minden történt azóta. Megváltozott az életünk, a jövőnkről alkotott elképzelésünk, szinte minden. Csak egy dolog maradt változatlan, a szerelem, amit egymás iránt érzünk. Az a mindenki más számára érthetetlen szerelem, ami sok évvel ezelőtt egy viharos éjszakán a főhadiszálláson született meg, és bár sok vihar próbálta megtépázni azóta, mindig erősen kitartott. És ez így is marad örökre, mosolyodom el, majd ebbe a gondolatba elmerülve hagyom, hogy magával ragadjon az álom.


End file.
